


'Til Death Do Us Part (and that moment can't come soon enough)

by princessofthieves



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amputation, Attempted Murders, Character Death, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Physical Disability, Slavery, Slow Burn, War, a 'concubine' story without smut, also: Link can be rather dirty mouthed when angry, and gerudo rito ones, and learning to appreciate/trust/love the other, because link is actually there as war strategist in disguise, hylians are basically zora vassals, rito and zora are at war, rude language, themes of sexual slavery with no graphic content, verbal!Link, warning for eventual innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 51
Words: 220,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthieves/pseuds/princessofthieves
Summary: One thing is studying war strategies on a book, another is learning on the battlefield. When Sidon realizes him and his people are truly risking to lose the war he finds himself relying on the wisdom of a tiny, angry hylian. With Link's people no longer allowed to sit in positions of power, let alone a war council, Sidon ends up sneaking his best strategist pretending it's his concubine instead, hopefully things will not get too bad...





	1. Deal? Deal.

**Author's Note:**

> And while I already have too many WIP look at me starting this one too. The Zora fic will update this Wednesday anyway and "let me adore you" will follow during the week... in the meanwhile have this little thing. If you're following my tumblr you probably know this is probably going to be one of my darkest fics... and that while Link is supposed to be an amazing strategist as the story progresses *I* am not and I already apologize for dumb mistakes.
> 
> Please be aware I have no plans to include smut in this story, it will be mostly about *war* and two people who start off really, really disliking each other slowly learning about the other and working things out from there.

“Excuse me but what the fuck?”

When Sidon approached a certain tiny Hylian to gift him with the offer a lifetime he expected the other to thank him, to be grateful, certainly not to be interrupted mid sentence and receive such rude reply. Wasn’t the soldier informed he was to speak with the zora  _ prince _ of all people before being taken to the tent?

He could forgive his behaviour for now, after all everyone knew Hylians were prone to emotional outbursts and talking before thinking and he needed to be the superior one.

“As I was trying to say, centenar Link-” Sidon lowered his eyes on the paper with all the general information of the man. Yep, it really said his full name was Link Link, hylians were definitely weird “- your prowess in combat hasn’t gone unnoticed and Lord Seggin himself informed me you have unorthodox but effective approaches to battle.”

That was a lie but the other didn’t need to know: Seggin couldn’t care less about the gerudo’s lesser cousins, not other zoras did, but the war against the rito wasn’t proceeding well, they were losing territory and Sidon knew he couldn’t be too picky. Not to mention that specific hylian was… brilliant.

He overheard Link discuss with his men after a rough battle in which three hundred men lost their lives, the prince was seeking solitude after learning his choices had one of his best friends lose his wife when _ he _ started talking.

The hylian didn’t know Sidon was just under the bridge as he started to rip apart his plan point by point. There was mockery, there was bitterness over the losses and the prince almost jumped out of his hiding spot to let his rage known but… he was right. Every weakness in the plan he pointed out was what caused a domino effect that costed them far too much. 

A coincidence? Perhaps. but after every battle, every move, he returned there if Link and his men were around the capital and he always found them there discussing the current situation. And man… that little thing was incredible. For a hylian, of course.

Even barely knowing the situation he could easily deduce what went wrong, no matter how secret the reports from the front still were, and he always, always offered constructive criticism telling exactly what he would have done instead.

Sidon hated to admit it but he was definitely learning from those stolen chats. Of course, he still knew very little about Link, he was in charge of a large group of archers and unlike his men he disliked alcohol, that was it, but it didn’t really matter: he was a true strategist and the prince wanted him at his service.

Too bad Hylians weren’t exactly allowed to join the war council, after they adamantly opposed the flood of Central Hyrule back in the days they had been forced out of it and when the whole race was forced under the Domain’s rule their presence in roles of power had been reduced to zero. It was a good thing, everyone said, and while Sidon agreed that caused a problem now that he wanted Link to help with their battle plans.

The solution? When Muzu offered him one the prince smiled from fin to fin. Of course! Hylians were only allowed to help with war efforts in form of infantry, walking in the first lines, but there was a little, very specific rule that could allow Sidon to take a single one of them in the council room with him

“So… you heard I’m a good soldier and your first reaction was: oh, dude, I need to get this hylian to suck my fish sticks?”

He gasped, how could someone be so vulgar?

“That’s not what I intended.”   
  
“Really? Because ‘I offer you a place in the palace as my concubine’ isn’t exactly what I expected to hear just because I’m really good at keeping my men alive.”

“If you let me finish-” Link frowned even more “-I offer you a place as my concubine because I heard you’re brilliant and I could use a man like you in the war council.”

At that the other man’s eyes grew wide as saucers, he seemed absolutely lost.

“The rules are clear: no hylian is allowed in the council. But as prince-” He straightened his back to look imposing over the small creature “-I am allowed to take with me a fair maiden. For... solace.” Link’s sudden grimace didn’t bode well “You’d have to pretend to be a woman of your kind, I have been reassured it wouldn’t be too hard for you to pass as one, but that would indirectly offer you a seat between the best men of Hyrule. Think about it, you’d get the honor to contribute to Zorania’s glory.”

“No.”

The sincere hatred that filled the other’s voice was a sincere surprise, who in his right mind would refuse such a generous offer? Only the most important zora were given such opportunity and he was just… saying no?

“I would advise against rejecting such a opportun-”

“What do I gain from it? What do  _ my people _ gain from it?”

What? Honor and glory, of course, also proving not all hylians were incompetent cousins of the stronger and better organized gerudo! Looking down at the man he finally realized for the first time the intensity of his rage, but… it made no sense.

“Don’t you know how many would sell their firstborn for such a noble position?”

“Don’t you know how many hylians don’t give a shit about this war? We fight against the rito only because with only Hateno available as farming land and Lurelin fishing we’d have entire families starving to death without supplies from the zora!”   
  
“Oh, please, the situation can’t be that tragic.”

Perhaps seeking Link had been a bad idea after all, mother was right saying Hylians were too emotional to be trusted. Before he could dismiss the other, thought, the soldier decided to speak again.

“Of course it’s not tragic, hylians thrive in water- oh, wait, I forgot zoras are the fucking fishes, my people just drowned when you decided to open the dam.”

“Check your mouth or I will-”   
  
“What? You will what? My family is already dead and if you touch my men you lose one of your best units, you can’t intimidate me, Red.”

That was it, the prince was going to call the meeting off and send the hylian at nest cleaning duties for a month! Wait, Link couldn’t breathe underwater… well, he was going to send him to the hylian equivalent of that. Something about latrines, whatever those were.

But they kept losing ground, the zora of Lurelin had to flee back once the enemies managed to pass Lake Floria and while the Hyrule Lake, once Central Hyrule, managed to stall the enemies for a while the rito had been spotted at North multiple times.

Mipha was retreating from her position, Dorephan was old and sick and Sidon… Sidon knew he had never been prepared for actual war. The strategy books he studied offered great solutions on paper but when he tried to apply those to a battlefield… things went wrong. 

So many times the enemies seemed to know in advance how to counter his moves, so many times unexpected encounters with local monsters ruined everything. And from what he heard spying on the hylian and his men… he knew he needed help.

Even if it was from a hylian.

A hylian who despite the ridiculous size and power difference between them still stared up at him without breaking eye contact with tremendous intensity.

He could compromise. Or at least pretend to.

“Rutala Dam. I will close it.”

The surprise on the other’s face was clear, the hylian blinked several times in confusion waiting for Sidon to continue. A small, smug grin appeared on the prince’s face as he crossed the arms behind his back, so that managed to shut Link up, mh? Good.

“Work for me and I will give your people Central Hyrule back.”

It was a lie, he couldn’t take a big decision like that without Mipha or his father’s consent, but Link didn’t need to know. He could see the conflict on the soldier’s face, after all the big question when he rejected Sidon’s generous offer was ‘what will my people get?’.

Land to live in.

If he was expecting the other to bow to his request immediately, thought, Sidon found himself facing a soldier with renewed determination as he also crossed his arms behind his back, legs only slightly parted in what was a military standing position.

“You are to recognize the sovereignty of Queen Zelda.”   
  
The zora blinked, how dared he? He already offered so much and that small man dared to ask for even more? And wasn’t the hylian princess dead anyway?

“And I will not accept the role of Vassal state, I want you and your family to recognize Hyrule as an independent nation.”

What an arrogant little bastard. As much as Sidon tried to contain his disdain he couldn’t stop his lips from curling up for a moment, showing the sharp white teeth in his mouth. Oh, well, he was lying about giving Hyrule back anyway…

He offered his hand, it wasn’t common for zora but Sidon knew hylians considered that gesture important… a promise, a contract of sort.

“Deal.”

Link’s frown didn’t disappear as he reached forward, a tiny hand squeezing the prince’s with a vice grip he didn’t expect from such a small creature.

“Deal.”

Now he had a valid ally for his military campaign and he also had all the time in the world to remind the blonde his place.

\- - -

Sidon didn’t understand hylian clothes _ at all _ . Zora concubines wore intricate jewelry that chimed at every step, they gracefully colored their scales with pigments picking tones that would contrast with their scales and make them stand out even in large groups, they used accessories and algae to make their fins larger and even more visible...

Link’s style seemed to embrace the complete opposite.

The hylian wasn’t only wearing a weird white tunic, a  _ stola _ he called it, but the the only accents of color in the whole dress was a little floral decoration at the bottom. Jewelry? Nothing but the palest string of pearl around his neck. Long sleeves, apparently to hide scars, sandals… and that was it.

So even in terms of style hylians were just… below zora, uh? It wasn’t really a surprise but he hoped Link could at least try a bit harder, people were already criticizing his choice of picking a hylian as lover, now they were also going to think he had no taste whatsoever.

At least the man collected his hair in a… bun… braid… thing? Sidon didn’t understand hylian fur nor he cared about learning but leaving the neck uncovered as sign of submission and accessibility was a smart touch.

“There is one thing you still have to tell me. How am I exactly supposed to let you know when you’re about to make a bad decision and tell you how to fix things?”

The prince turned to look at his ‘concubine’. What?

“You won’t. You will sit on my lap during the meeting-” Link’s disgusted face at the idea almost had Sidon comment with a ‘yeah, me too’ but he proceeded anyway “and let me know what to change once it’s over and we’re back to a more private setting.”

“Oh my fucking g- are you aware orders are carried out as soon as you… are you really going to have people maybe getting ready for something for hours and just then receiving a second messenger telling them you changed your mind? It can happen once, twice, do it all the time and people will think you’re an indecisive leader!.”

Okay, he had to admit the hylian had a point there.

“You know what… let’s just go, let’s see how it goes, if I really see something asinine I’ll pinch you and… I guess you will request some private time to relax with your new toy.”

“That would be highly inappropriate.”

“Do you have any better suggestion? I can’t believe you didn’t even think about it.”

Sidon rolled his eyes, sharing his room with this man was going to be exhausting, especially considering they were supposed to spend most of their time together even outside in the Domain since he was officially ‘the first concubine’. At least he took comfort knowing Link equally disliked the idea.

“Let’s just go…”

He offered his arm to the smaller man and, not without hesitation, Link wrapped himself around it. Not without making some intelligible comments under his breath first, probably insults if he knew him well enough.

Sweet Hylia, this wasn’t going to be an easy ride, was it?


	2. Hylians should know their place, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said on my Tumblr: I'm no real strategist, I'm planning stuff but it's mostly me trying to make sense of a semi-magical world's elements.  
If you want to check a map with the current situation in Hyrule: https://i.imgur.com/yOJ5I1T.png  
The 'flood' part ain't perfect on terms of where water should go if left uncontrolled but assume Rito built dams and are constantly at work to push the water back.

Walking in the room where the elders were waiting for him with the little hylian wrapped around his arm had been as awful as Sidon imagine. Disappointment had already been expressed as soon as he announced he wanted to take a concubine despite being already promised to another woman (But, goddess, he couldn’t take that seriously. Gaddison loved men as much as he loved women…), he could only imagine what it felt like watching the prince step in with a little animal at his side.

Oh, Hylia, literally everyone turned to stare at him like he decided to present himself naked.

“Prince, what’s the meaning of this?”

As he felt Link’s nails dig in the skin of his arm he straightened his back while raising his chin. While he was rather new to the actual political scene he knew the last thing he wanted was to show anyone he could be intimidated.

“I heard no one complain earlier when I announced I was going to pick a toy.”

“We expected at least the decency of picking a fellow zora!”

“With the risk of getting attached? Please, elder Viri, while my body may require certain kinds of entertainment I don’t certainly want anything that can distract me otherwise.”

“What about her size? Prince, not to be unrespectful but there’s no way such a small creature can serve you properly.”

“You would be surprised by her skills, elder Ejir.”

“I have to express my doubt, young man. If it’s an excess of stamina that had you seek for company a hylian is a poor choice.” 

“It is my choice.” 

And to mark his point he gently pulled the other man closer, wrapping him between his arms and picking him up, allowing Link to rest his head against his chest. It felt weird, unpleasant, but the prince kept a straight face as he raised one hand to play with his ‘pet’s fur, at least from the little one’s body language he could tell he was equally disliking this. 

There was a long, uncomfortable silence, Sidon was actually glad Link managed to keep his mouth shut and his head low all the time as the other zora approached and studied him. Her. When the door behind them opened once more and Muzu stepped in he felt his nerves finally relax.

“Are we truly going to sit in and discuss our prince’s fetishes?” Bless him and his more than direct approach to all problems “Go ahead and pick your seat, I need to discuss a couple of things with the kids. Young love, disgusting.” If the elders seemed ready to object the ray raised both his cane and voice “What are you waiting for? Should I let Dorephan know his supposed best men cannot even find their way to the nearest door?”

That seemed to do the trick, not only Muzu was probably the second oldest zora in the whole Kingdom after the King himself but the two were even said to be close friends and no one who cared about his position wanted to oppose him.

As soon as the room was empty the zora slammed the door with strength that didn’t match his limited size and turned to them, walking closer.

“I had a discussion with the nurses and we need to address your biological differences.” The prince blinked before realizing the other was just offering them a chance to whisper. Right.

“This is Muzu. He knows.” He simply said below his breath. Link’s change in expression was immediate: from shy and submissive to fed up and annoyed in a second flat. Well, at least he could lie easily?

“I’m the one who had the idea, hylian.”

“Why am I not surprised? Red here doesn’t seem to be bright enough to find his own tail.”

“A feisty one, mh? That’s what I hoped for.”

Sidon rolled his eyes before clearing his throat, the last thing he needed right now was allowing two abrasive personalities to clash right before the first show. Both proceeded to ignore him.

“I may be here to play nice in front of others, that doesn’t mean I’m not myself under the smile.”

“Whatever. So, how should we call you?”

Link’s lips turned slightly on a corner, the small grin there being the closest thing to a smile Sidon had seen from him so far.

“Servilia.”

A… servant inspired name? Wasn’t it a bit too lame? No, Sidon was simply going to address him as ‘my pearl’, it was an appropriate and polite way to refer to a partner without implying anything truly romantic, which was exactly what… wait, was Muzu laughing?

More like a barely audible series of chuckles but that was clearly the elder… laughing at the name.

“Appropriate. Try not to kill our prince in his sleep.”

The soldier’s eyes positively shined for a moment, but the elder didn’t give him time to reply before turning his back to them and now proceeding toward the door where the others were.

“Remember to give your lady the permission to speak freely in front of them and-” there he finally raised his voice once more to let the rest of the council hear what they were, of course, truly talking about “Don’t be afraid to seek medical help if you two get stuck.”

Hylia give him the strength.

\- - -

Sidon was positive the soldier was trying his best to annoy him. And he was succeeding.

Not only he decided to sit only on a single leg of the prince instead of properly taking place on his lap, even daring to claim ‘this is how my lord preferes’ when questioned by one of the elders, the little bastard even found the perfect position to press whatever bones hylians had in their pelvis in the most unpleasant way. It was literally like having a sword’s scabbard constantly stuck in his thigh.

And he knew it, Sidon was absolutely sure of that. Hylians were petty, simple and short lived creatures, of course… but he was going to prove Link he was the better person there.

The prince offered the friendliest smile he could manage, this time not much to fool Link but those who were watching them. He probably upset everyone with his ‘unusual tastes’ so it was only logical now offering an even more friendly approach…

“Considering Lord Porim had been absent for a week, please allow me to do a recap of our current situation for him.” and to explain their guest what was really happening in Hyrule. He quickly went over how Akkala was still unavailable as territory for the Domain as all the guardians that used to patrol Central Hyrule all moved there after going haywire for the water, he barely mentioned Gorons still refused to let anyone in their territory and then proceeded to actually discuss the situation at the borders. 

And man they weren’t doing well. Gerudo were formidable, electricity wielding enemies and despite both zora and hylian’s combined efforts the whole Faron area had been conquered. Only the Necluda mountains and the forts and barriers that were on top managed to stop their advance.

“Oh, my my, I heard about that!” his ‘concubine’ chimed in with the most amused and innocent tone, how did he even manage to speak with such high pitched tone of voice? “The walls were falling until the most undisciplined unit of archers of the Domain stepped in under the guide of our Lord Seggin. They say their leader is such a foul mouthed fool but at least they were useful, weren’t they?”

Oh. Now he felt like an idiot, of course Link was there when Hylian guarded borders were under attack: right behind Necluda there were hylian settlements, if the centenar’s attitude was anything to go by he probably fought with all his energies to protect those. It couldn’t be a single unit’s efforts that saved Hateno and the Dueling Peaks’s area. Heck, the whole Ash Swamp was totally flooded itself, as far as he could remember only Fort Hateno’s walls were giving hylian proper terrain working as improvised Dam… and it was Zora’s merit if most lands were covered in water.

He was certainly grateful Rito couldn’t fly for too long without updrafts or landing and that archery posts protecting large patches of water managed to ward off the enemy. One thing hylians truly shined in was using shock arrows, something not even the bravest and strongest zora could do.

Anyway, he was going to take advantage of the fact he couldn’t speak back in his current position.

“Well, dearest… even an inferior species like you can be useful at times.”

He even patted his head in the way he’d cuddle a young manta ray puppy ony to retreat his hand when something stung him. Right. Hairpins. Link mentioned he needed a lot of those things to keep his fur in place. Whatever…

“As I was saying, our current borders are at the Necluda mountains and around the two sealed forests in the north.” Two areas one sealed in constant darkness, the other wrapped in a thick fog, apparently the Sheikah retired in the latter at the beginning of the war and Hylia only knew what they were doing with their weird technology. Still, the two forests and all the monsters that fled the plains to move there managed to offer a wonderful natural barrier to the invaders. “I received a letter from Lady Mipha just yesterday, they’re in a stalemate but at least they’re not losing ground.”

Unlike him. Oh how he wished his father was still there to support him with his wisdom.

“And the Great Lake” Former Central Hyrule “Is proving to be the perfect barrier as we all already know.” He had to give it to the knight, him not even flinching at those words managed to surprise the Prince considering how filled with hatred he seemed.just before leaving the prince’s personal quarters.

“I suppose…”

Most of the meeting was uneventful, with no major developments they only confirmed their current plans and he could tell Link was more busy gathering informations than actually contributing, his attention was only confirmed by slight movements whenever something seemed to pick his interest. 

The moment in which he realized things could work? 

As he was considering stationing some soldiers by Purifier Lake let out a loud yawn, placed his chest and rubbed his cheeks against it with the most blissful expression painted over his face. The initial wave of disgust disappeared as soon as the soldier started to speak, his voice almost a purr.

“Oh, right here, abs for days. I bet a lynel couldn’t take you down even if he tried, my prince.”

Right. That was an overly dangerous zone because a golden lynel sometimes wandered down from the mountain. Why… why wasn’t the marker on the map again? He was quite positive last time they discussed monsters present in their territories there was a small red flag there. Was it accidentally knocked away?

Sidon sighed, if a beast so powerful was to surprise his men with shock arrows… he didn’t even want to think about it.

“Actually, I think Camphor Pond will match our needs better.” he corrected himself “I know it’s an area annoyingly filled with hylians but bring some extra rations for them and they’ll leave us alone. Waters are warmer and deeper, certainly a bonus for our men, especially considering we plan to send them in the sea I’m certain a proper body of fresh water will improve their morale.”

“Your majesty, we shouldn’t overfeed those ungrateful animals-”

The sudden change in Link’s posture at that comment, the way his whole body tensed like he was ready to climb on the table and jump at Elder Korth, Sidon knew he had to step in to avoid a potential disaster.

“With all the respect, my lord, let’s not think about them for a moment but let’s focus on the comfort of our men. Isn’t that our priority? We are leading a war and it’s important to have our men in high spirit.”

“I… do see your point, my Prince.”

Fortunately enough the rest of the discussion proceeded more or less peacefully, he even had the brilliant idea to stop and ask his ‘woman’ if talking about food didn’t make her hungry and if there was any food she would have liked’. His nod and the dreamy ‘Salmon’ he whispered had him force a fake laugh before saying he was going to keep in mind that was what hylians liked.

“We should add one of two of those to the rations we send if that’s the price to pay to keep them silent.”

He turned to look at Muzu for a moment with a proud smile. See? He was working to make his servant believe in his intentions so he would keep being useful AND he just managed to avoid a potential tragedy moving the troops in the southern pond.

The elder seemed unimpressed.

More talks were shared, little changes were done to their current positions, Sidon managed to learn that low ears curved toward the back of their head meant ‘I’m angry’ (probably) and they all parted with the intention of having another meeting the next day, hopefully with more things to work on.

Goddess, he was more exhausted than ever, at least it was over.

\- - -

“Wait… is this literally all you do in your whole day?”

As soon as they stepped in the prince’s room the centenar didn’t hesitate a second before jumping away from him and proclaiming he needed a good shower because he could probably be mistaken for a walking fish market by the smell alone. 

And then he asked ‘What now?’

What now? They spent hours discussing plans, what else was there to do beside reading reports and waiting? Link’s reaction at that was frowning like he just dug his teeth in a black hagfish for the first time.

“So your routine is what? Moving from this room to that one and have a chat with some old idiots? Do you know how many hours of rest your men have? And I’m talking about zora ones, this isn’t even touching hylians-”

“Excuse me, why are you complaining right now? I even went out of my ways to send your people some food as you clearly wanted.”   
  
“Looks like my hunch was right, you were trying to win ‘I’m a nice guy’ points....”

“Wait, no-”

It was exactly what he was trying to do, yes. If his men wanted to stay in camphor pond they had all right, Link had to be grateful the Prince even considered to add something for his people.

He was about to reply when the warrior simply raised both hands with a defeated sigh.

“You know what? I’m done getting angry for today. Can we just… pretend we don’t exist to each other for a while? It would help so much.”

“Wonderful, something we agree on.”

“But, before that. I need things.”

Sidon frowned, he was already being generous enough as it was, was Link trying to pull his legs even further?

“At least a mattress to sleep in if those will also be my quarters.” Right, hylians didn’t sleep in water, he could order his maids to collect a pile of pillows for Link, they were probably large enough “A map of Hyrule, paper, ink and quill, copies of any report that reaches you and, most important, a board where I can pin stuff as I pro-”

“Excuse me? This is my room, not-”   
  
“This is our room and my study.” Little impudent bastard “Today I heard a few things that don’t add up, I need time and resources to order my thoughts. And we both want my job to be a profitable for our people, right?”

It would have been so much easier to concede this all if only the little thing had a better attitude? What about asking politely for things? What about a proper bow now and then? Oh, Sidon was going to enjoy the moment Link was going to find out no Dam was going to be closed now or ever.

“I will make sure your requests are met.”

“Good.”   
  
“Anything else?”   
  
He was sarcastic there, not so subtly trying to hint Link was already giving too many orders for his tastes, but the blonde either didn’t catch his drift or decided to blatantly ignore it.

“Actually, yes. Books about Zoran history would be welcome-” he was seeking education at least, perhaps that was going to help Link understand his place ”I know they think all I’m here for is to get a Major in your dicks but-”

The prince rolled his eyes.

“You hylians and your weird stories, we zora don’t have two-”

“Hush, Red. As I was saying- I’m here to teach you how to win a war.”


	3. Living Together won't be easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic moves slowly but I promise the plot is approaching... anyway in this chapter we finally find out why Link specialized in archery instead of sword and shield in this life!

“Would you mind explaining what happened in my room?”

When Sidon left to seek more pleasant company than his annoying hylian roommate his quarters were pristine, supplies for Link had been delivered and placed in a corner with the pillows he was supposed to use as bed. It was even nice not hear complains for once when a zora sized desk was brought inside, after all everyone thought he was the one working in there to impress his lady…

He expected the hylian to take only a bit of space, instead he returned to his quarters to find them covered in small piles of paper with just a small corridor that tied the main door to Sidon’s sleeping pool. Were those all the reports? He knew he asked to deliver the past six months worth of them but he didn’t expect to see so many.

And the wall… Oh, his poor beautiful white walls ws covered not only with the map but documents had been placed there as well.

“I’m working, that’s what’s happening.” Link didn’t even bother to raise his head to look at him or offer a proper greeting, he was just sitting on the floor surrounded by documents that had his full attention. “I’m aware you’re unfamiliar with this alien concept of… being productive but that’s something we adults have to deal with at times.”

“Keep up with this attitude and I’ll send you back to your little hole”

“Do that and you will lose. I can’t believe how inefficient you are. All the reports you signed were literally tossed randomly in boxes!”

Sidon almost took a step back…. he only read them, signed the papers and gave them to his men, there rarely was anything important in those and anything worth reporting was usually discussed between members of the council anyway. Knowing how many supplies had been delivered each month wasn’t exactly thrilling to study, not when everyone was struggling for more serious reasons.

“It’s because it’s unnecessary-”

“It’s not!”

Sidon rolled his eyes, that little thing and his habit to interrupt him was really starting to get on his nerves. 

“Are you going to tell me the solution to all my problems lies in the number of people who asked a permission to see the family last month? If that’s the case the war is won, I will send everyone home right now!”

By the way Link threw his arms up and groaned Sidon could at least enjoy himself a little knowing he managed to get under his nerves. Wait, what was that thing on the other’s nose? He wasn’t using that as he was acting as concubine and with his fur down he noticed the strange thing only now. Oh, wait… those were glasses, right? For Hylians who didn’t see well! Uh, he had to find out where Link kept them and  _ accidentally _ step on those sooner or later.

“That’s it. Come here, Red.” Still giving orders, mh? “And don’t step on anything, I’m organizing all by date and location so we can at least have a general idea of what the hell went wrong in the last few months. Beside you stepping in a position of command, of course.” Okay, Sidon was going to kick him out right here and right now “You know, I think I actually found something.”

Or, well, he was going to wait until Link was done explaining what he found, assuming it was relevant.

With a growl Sidon finally approached taking place in front of the hylian taking advantage of one of the few still empty spots. biting lips and scratching the head while reading things were typical signs a hylian was focusing, right? 

“Look at those and tell me what you see.”

Two documents had been unceremoniously slammed in front of him and the prince grabbed both, trying to confront them. Both had same date, had the same calligraphy and both requested further weapon supplies in the Faron area right before....

“Is this about how we lost that area? Because we sent all we could back in the days, our supplies are limited as long as we don’t have access to goron mines.”

“I’m… not necessarily commenting the poor management of your troops even if that is a point we will have to address.” One of the two documents was snapped away from his hands and Link pointed at the date of the one still between Sidon’s fingers. “Look at the day and then the location, don’t you notice anything strange?”

Tobio’s Hollow… Tobio’s Hollow… The prince turned to look at the map, it was somewhere west of Mount Floria, wasn’t it? Yet he couldn’t remind anything really relevant about it, everyone was retreating during those weeks.

“Why don’t you just enlighten me, oh all-knowing Hylian?”

Link’s expression was just… disappointed at that, like he at least expected something from him. 

“Working with you will be a nightmare, Red. Check the date, We lost Tobio’s Hollow a month before the request was sent, we had no men there.”

Oh? Well, perhaps someone made a mistake writing the date, he just needed to ask for clarifications at the-

“Now this one.”

Without too many compliments Link snatched the document away and placed the other back between the prince’s hands. Patience, Sidon, patience....

“Okay, this one is from Angel Peak and I know we still own that territory.” 

“Yes we do. Listen, skip most of it, just read around the bottom for me.”

Sidon almost growled, why was that little man so impatient? It was almost like he just wanted to get the conversation done and move on as soon as possible. Not that he wanted to spend more than necessary around the little monkey but for the Hylian it was supposed to be an honor to be there.

“Blah blah blah, with utmost respect-” A small grin appeared on his lips as he raised his eyes toward the centenar “you know, you should learn at least a bit from this man here. Anyway… With utmost respect, blah blah blah, I await further orders.” And in front of the name his mouth only dropped open, no sound escaping it for a moment “Official Link Link?”

The wide smirk on the hylian’s face was clearly saying ‘ _ You finally got it, uh?’ _ .

“I’m pretty positive I never sent you any letter trying to lick your boots.”

Yes, he couldn’t really imagine him doing that, not after meeting the little pest in person.

“Perhaps someone tried to censor your less than friendly attitude? I can’t imagine any of your reports of requests being worded properly.”

“I may think you’re awful leader and an even worst person but I don’t necessarily fill my missives with unnecessary vitriol, it’s counter productive. That being said, I can guarantee you I don’t waste my time trying to win your favor like that.

“It wouldn’t work anyway.”

The knight rolled his eyes, sighing like he didn’t believe Sidon’s words.

“It’s not your case, perhaps, but… listen, I’m just saying: things miss from the main map, I’m proceeding to add all I can remember and I will contact my second in command-”

“Wait, you’re not supposed to contact anyone outside this room.”

“Well, we can rely on completely fake reports or we can have a trusted person offering us a second opinion and maybe secondhand information. Just to confirm what we’re receiving, if possible!”

Why did he have the sensation Link already had a way to speak with them? He seemed too casual about it.

“... fine. But I want to see every single message you exchange with your men before it’s sent and I want to be allowed to check every reply.”

“Deal.”

The less the man cared, the more Sidon felt like he was being played but… how? It just made him so angry… not to mention Link was blatantly ignoring him once more.

“Anything else before I return to my pool?”

“No, not rea- oh. You need to be a bit more passionate when we’re out there.”

“Excuse me?”   
  
“I can’t cling to you and be all cat like while trying to suggest things while you look as emotional as a plank of wood. Listen: I don’t like it, you don’t like it, we act like adults and swallow the bitter pill.”

Okay, Sidon had been the one suggesting the cooperation, he could try to pretend he had emotional investment in the little furry thing. How were other zora even attracted to them anyway? He just couldn’t understand it and completely supported the elder’s indignation.

“Anyway, don’t expect me to praise you or anything-” Link replied with an exaggerated shiver and a grimace to make it known he didn’t want that at all “Anyone would notice a letter written in their name if they weren’t the one behind it.”

Link didn’t even deign him of a reply, nor he acknowledged his comment as he returned working on his stuff, he was apparently searching for all the reports written by the one who pretended to be him. Eh, his presence was almost tolerable when he was so silent and trying so hard for the glory of the Zora Domain.

Taking advantage of the small spot the knight reserved for him Sidon sat in front of the hylian, the way his ears bent down and pushed behind his head left the prince satisfied even if Link kept refusing to look at him.

“So… you use visual correction aids, am I wrong?”

“They’re called glasses, kid.”

“Shouldn’t archers have perfect eyesight? Yet you’re in charge of how many men again? One hundred? I-”

“It is a common misconception that good eyesight is required in archery.” He didn’t even raise his eyes from one of the papers as he scrolled his finger through the lines “Some will even argue poorer eyesight actually improves shooting skills as the archer will focus less on the aiming part and work on having a better technique. Which is the most important part in archery.”

“Are you sure you’re not making excuses for yourself?”

“Are you sure you aren’t trying to self sabotage your own campaign by bothering me? Buddy, I don’t really want to chit chat with you.”

“I’m trying to learn more about my…. ally.”

He didn’t mean that last word in the slightest and looking at how Link just sighed and smashed his forehead against the desk in defeat confirmed it was a mutual thing.

“We are using each other, little prince, that’s the extent of our collaboration.”

How naive of Link to believe so, almost adorable, Sidon was working for himself and the hylian was only serving the zora as well… he just didn’t need to know.

“You break my heart, centenar, I thought you said you wanted to teach me how to win this war, locking me out is counter-productive, don’t you agree?”

He was merely trying to annoy the other, of course, and it was an actual disappointment when Link didn’t even bother to reply. Goddess, staying in his quarters was going to be hell… and at the same time he couldn’t spend all his time wandering the palace, not when everyone assumed he wanted to be in his room to be entertained.

‘So… am I just supposed to wait here while you do your stuff?”

“Suffer in silence if you don’t plan to be productive, after all you don’t hear me complain when I have to cling to you and pretend you’re the sexiest thing in Hyrule.”

“I should inform you I am considered one of the most attractive men betw- don’t roll your eyes like that!”

“That’s it, I can’t work like this. And I’m hungry, when will dinner be?”

“It’s on its way.”

As soon as he finished the sentence both widened their eyes, exchanging a quick glance before looking around the room. Oh, they couldn’t possibly let anyone walk in while Link wasn’t dressed like a bag of trash and the whole place looked like the cove of a person who believed in conspiracies and such.

“Go fetch it yourself, idiot!”

He wanted to object Link was the one who was supposed to take care of that kind of things, he was the servant between the two, but at the same time Sidon didn’t want people to think he had even less class and style than he already shown by picking a mammal as concubine so…

“You’re so lucky I don’t want to ruin my reputation further, hylian.” he hissed before running out of the door. Lucky them he met the maids in one of the corridors and elegantly grabbing all platters from their arms and mentioning he needed a bit more privacy because his lady was in no presentable state right now.

A wink, a smile, a passing comment about how that ‘woman’ had been so impressed by his skills she couldn't let him rest and he was running back to his place with his beautiful raw fishes and… whatever the hell was on the hylian’s plates.

“You could at least have the decency of helping me now.” he said dryly after re entering the room, Link was still where Sidon left him and was barely making any room on the desk for the food since, obviously, there wasn’t a lot of available space at the moment. 

“I can see that ending well…”

“Excuse me?”

“Those silver platters are too large for me to balance them well with one hand, I’m not as big as you are.”

“Then use both hands.”

That… touched a nerve, Sidon wasn’t really sure which one but he felt a pang of joy when Link turned almost snarling in his direction. The expressions that followed, thought, those he appreciated way less. Confusion, sudden worry, a shocked expression like he finally realized some kind of big truth…

“Oh, my…. you didn’t even notice, did you?” Notice… what, exactly? “For fuck’s sake, if this is how much you pay attention to people around you I’m not surprised you’re losing this war so badly.” 

Sidon frowned and was about to demand an explanation but all the hylian did was reaching behind the desk and pulling out a cane. A walking cane. And when he started walking toward him each step on the left leg had to be supported as his ankle didn’t seem to bend at all.

But…. but… he had seen Link move around, right? 

No, he had seen him standing in the tent where they first met and while he was positive the other had no cane Link didn’t move beside assuming a stiffer military pose toward the end. When he arrived for their first meeting in the prince’s room someone took care of bringing Link inside and he barely paid attention to the fact the hylian was the one who suggested walking arm in arm for ‘support’.

Fuck, Link was so little he didn’t even feel the weight against his arm.

When they returned in Sidon’s quarters Link jumped down, sure, but… he didn’t really move around? And even if he did the prince spent time in his pool until the requested supplies arrived.

“In my defense, you didn’t really spend a lot of time walking in front of me.”

“You know, one of the first things people notice in me is the fact that both my left knee and ankle are messed up, I didn’t know I had to put on a show for you to see it.”

“But you can stand.”

“I can even take a few steps, Red, but it’s not that easy. Now, just let me know if you’re taking my food to the desk or I have to get there and eat on the floor, either way just… you know what?”

The prince didn’t say anything, simply walking to the desk with both their meals. Hylian food, ugh, was it necessary to cook it and make it look so disgusting? Not to mention they ate grass, moss, berries and all that shit.

“I thought I’d just hate you even more, living here and all, but… it’s not like that?”

“And what is it, then?”   
  
“I am… you live in such a small bubble in your own head, you only see what you want to see… I pity you.”

\- - -

Despite the tension present until they both say down to eat, the prince on the large armchair and Link on the desk, the hylian’s expression absolutely changed as soon as he saw his food. There was conflict, Sidon didn’t quite know about what, and… desire.

The way Link stared at one of the chunks of grilled meat was the way a man in love looked at his beloved. Yet he wouldn’t eat.

“What is the issue now?”

Oh, he was going to show that little bastard he could pay attention to people around him. Not that he had to but… hell, he wanted to prove zora were the better people there. And even if Link pointed out mistakes in his work and Sidon failed to notice a certain little detail it didn’t mean Sidon couldn’t still prove his worth, right?

By the end of the war he was going to get all the glory, father was going to be so pleased with him and perhaps things couldn’t get back how they were when he was a fry. 

It was moments like this that made him miss his mother.

“It’s all perfect, at least food wise, I just need to…”

Scrape the cream from it? Sidon didn’t quite know what the white stuff that had been put under the meat was, something hylians really loved according the few memories he had, yet Link was carefully getting rid of it all. And smelling it like a careful critter. 

“I can’t believe you’re a picky eater…” After all the talks about how his people were starving he dared to act like a spoiled kid, mh? That was some good teasing material for later.

The prince grinned, ready to make another snarky comment after swallowing one of his fishes whole, but the sound Link made as soon as his teeth digged in the roast were… well…

He didn’t really expect a loud groan of pleasure, really, yet the hylian shamelessly closed his eyes and proceeded to… to… how dared he?

“Could you please not orgasm over our dinner as I am trying to eat?”

“Don’t ruin this moment for me, Red.”

“I’m trying to eat as well and the last thing I need is to hear you make certain sounds.”

“I don’t care but, really, what meat is this? It’s… divine!” Wow, the little thing really loved food, uh? His eyes were positively shining and suddenly nothing seemed wrong in his little world. Hell, he didn’t even seem disgusted to be in Sidon’s same room anymore. “ I don’t think I ever had anything like this? It’s so.. rich! Yet so lean and tender… it’s clearly red meat but it’s not cow or deer or anything I ever tried. Oh? And are those fresh broccoli? I don’t think I had those in years-”

Was… was this going to be the norm of their meals? Sidon was almost tempted to take his place, jump in the pool and devour his stuff on his own. Then again…food was the first thing (Beside the whole hylian liberation thing) the pest shown any true passion for.

Perhaps he could pay attention for a while, just to learn what he really loved and what he didn’t.

As he threw another fish in his mouth Sidon couldn’t help but smirk, he was definitely going to tell the maids to include double cream in all servings from now on.

\- - -

“When are you going to sleep?”

Sidon considered himself quite adaptable but it was way past midnight and all luminous torches were still uncovered in the room, lighting it up like it was still day, and even from his pool he could hear the constant beat of the hylian’s cane against the floor. Most of the room had been emptied by now, all papers filed in a corner with some kind of order Link didn’t bother to explain.

At least his room no longer looked like a paper shop and the hylian more or less prepared both his bed and his study in a corner as it was supposed to be.

“Soon.I’m just finishing a few things. You know, I’m starting to see an actual point in being here!”

“You don’t say.”

Again, most people would sell a liver for a chance to become the prince’s lover or the prince’s personal war strategist, both positions Link was now covering (Well, in theory, the concubine part was far from real) and he still made sure to repeat over and over how little he disliked the situation.

“Honestly? I accepted because the prize in the end is good.” Yeah, the prize Sidon wasn’t going to concede in the end. Too many zora loved their new immense lake, unlike the sea it didn’t irritate their gills and… it was just going to stay as part of the Domain. If the Hylians truly wanted something they could reclaim the Floria rivers, after all the sudden and dangerous thunderstorms made the area indesirable for Sidon’s people. “And, well, I planned to try to do damage control to keep at least my people safe but…” 

Of course there were egoistical reasons behind Link’s actions- but who was Sidon to judge on that? His own reasons were as selfish as the the other’s.

“I think I can actually do some good here?”

“And-” The prince yawned, he had no interest in talks like this and it was a relief when Link started walking around covering the various sources of light “And what do you mean with that?”

The Hylian shrugged, only replying with a smirk before letting his body fall on one of the pillows


	4. I know who I can trust

Living with Link wasn't as awful as the prince expected but it still was unpleasant: the hylian was an absolute delight to have around as long as other people were present, he played the part of the shy and silent concubine perfectly, but as soon as he could drop the act he'd just scoff the prince away, even forcing himself to hop on a single leg for a whole corridor in certain occasions, and proceed to talk crap about anything Sidon did during the day.

He was honestly learning how to filter out all the negative comments but today…sweet Hylia, he was really pushing his nerves.

To think they cooperated almost well enough for a common goal!

They managed to somehow build a system to talk with each other during the councils, Link's ears were a powerful tool on that: both ears down translated to no whenever someone suggested anything to Sidon, bot ears pointing up meant 'go ahead' and a single one down 'ask for more information'. Perhaps it wasn't the most effective way to deal with their current issues but it helped. It was a bit embarrassing changing mind so often during a single discussion and it didn't add much to his dignity having to excuse himself now and then whenever Link clearly wanted to speak with him but... it worked.

Even if Link's plans were, at least on paper, terrible.

Hell, he didn't even know how the little man convinced him baiting the rito in Keya Pond, an incredibly risky move considering how fragile their borders were, but in some incredible way his absolutely baffling plans involving oktorok balloons and nets... offered them a so much needed edge to push forward and retain part of the territory.

The gerudo underestimated how much their presence was needed on the top of the cliffs, leaving control mostly to the bird race, and that helped reclaiming Stinger Cliff and Meda Mountain, both excellent positions that offered the zora a vantage point.

To think he almost yelled at the hylian when he suggested to prepare two sets of nets behind the archers, one to be shoot normally with harpoons at lower levels to let them know they could easily dodge them and the other… simply shot with balloons tied to it, loosely attached to giant arrows meant to fall as soon as the oktorok pieces inflated. Reports said the Rito clearly didn’t expect the second wave of nets to reach so high nor they expected them to stay afloat and smashed against them like a panicked school of fish.

He almost wished he could have been there to see it but as soon as he considered if they could repeat that in future, possibly giving him time to reach a position where he could oversee the battle… the idea was immediately thrown out the window.

There had been more losses than anticipated and Link’s mood tanked hard as soon as he heard the leader of one of the hylian units fell. Still, no comments, not a single word- and somehow that was worse than Link’s usual offensive banter. 

There was just the rhythmic tapping of his cane echoing in the whole room as the other worked with whatever he deemed so important at the moment and… it wasn’t okay. Mostly because Link’s plans were so absurd he wanted the hylian to explain them before he allowed their execution.

“So…” The prince didn’t know what exactly possessed him when he moved out of his resting pool to approach the other, it wasn’t his problem if Link was in a terrible mood. Oh, who was he kidding? Of course it was relevant, what if the hylian was too busy mourning to properly convey the next step for the conquest of Faron? “Do you want to talk about it?”

There was a short lived moment of joy as he enjoyed the disgust on Link’s face as he approached and leant close, droplets of water falling on the little bastard’s precious papers. It was almost nice how the other rolled his eyes and proceeded to protect the documents stashing them away.

“If you’re about to ask me why we didn’t take the Ponds: for the last time, we don’t have the resources right there to protect two potential traps that could be easily swept from Mount Taran.”

“I’m not talking about that and you know it.”

He took place over the large armchair that had been brought with his size in mind and crossed his arms, waiting for the other to… say something. What he saw in Link’s eyes was initial annoyance then a strange sparkle as he raised his pen, pointing it in the prince’s direction.

“So you noticed…”

“It was hard to miss your reaction when elder Viri spoke.”

Link pushed the glasses on his nose in a better position and for a short moment he didn’t seem to know what to say, probably the biggest victory for the prince so far, but as soon as he actually opened his mouth again Sidon’s fight or flee response somehow triggered as he pushed back on the chair.

“To think I thought you were a total idiot. I mean, I wouldn’t still consider you much more but this is progress! We went from you not noticing my cane for two days to you pinpointing exactly the problem in today’s reunion. Ah, I’m such a good teacher.”

He actually sounded like a proud parent.Kind of. Vaguely. Sidon still hated it, almost wishing they could immediately go back in time to the morning, when the hylian started panicking mid discussion searching for something all over the place and when Sidon asked what was missing he boldly replied ‘I can’t find the fucks I’m supposed to give about you’.

Not to mention that wasn’t the face of someone who was sad or mourning the loss of a dear friend, that was the face of a hylian who noticed something he didn’t like at all. Oh, goddess, he had no idea what it could be, time to bullshit his way in the discussion, hopefully he could fish informations from him.

“Well… hard not to pay attention when the little pest piercing your leg with its butt suddenly stops moving and stiffens.”

“For fuck’s sake… I told you I’m not doing that specifically to annoy you, I have more important stuff to focus on than care about where I’m sitting, your tables are just so high I need to- you know what? We’re not fighting now, there are more important things to discuss. How do you think he knew?”

Well, thank you for being so clear, centenar. Sidon bit his lips trying to process what he could remember about the conversation, hopefully the idiot was just going to consider that his personal lack of an answer, not a total lack of context. 

“Uh… maybe he had informers we don’t know about?”

“The report was sent as soon as she died, thought, and we received it literal moments before entering in the Council room. Which either means Elder Viri has men who can swim swim faster than your own messengers or-”

Oh… right, he was so overwhelmed with the news of their victory he barely paid attention to the reports he got before entering in the room, aware mr. librarian there would inform him if anything really important came up.

He just… left everything open in front of Link. Like an idiot.

“Well, I’m certain there’s a logical explanation, Elder Viri has been an important support for our whole campaign and if we ask him to-”

“We’re telling him jack shit.”

“Link!”

He hated how he couldn’t just yell the other’s last name without having it sound like…. he was merely calling out his friend.

“Listen, buddy. I’m glad you noticed something for once, I truly am, but I’m positive someone’s playing dirty here and giving any hint we know something is off may have them be more careful-”

“Elder Viri would never-”

“Maybe you’re right and he’s innocent but what if someone else in his court is involved and pulling the strings, mh? You could even put him in danger.”

Sidon frowned, he didn’t like Link’s tone of voice, it was like he was talking with a child right now and he just… why was he constantly trying to irritate him? His head tail swiped to the left with irritation, he could see the other’s point but he didn’t really appreciate Link’s unneeded paranoia. Okay, Viri knew about that lady’s death before he was supposed to, how was that even relevant?

“So what is your suggestion?”

Link pursed his lips, biting the pen and gracelessly staining his lips with black ink.

“Honestly I don’t have anything to make a proper formal accusation so… we wait and watch. And we try to push as much as we can, we need to get Lurelin. And listen.” He almost pushed the chair back as the hylian flipped above the table despite how stiff his leg was, sitting in front of him at eye level. Sidon… needed to be patient and endure such despicable behavior, just for once “I know you all took over the area when you opened the fucking dam but you need to consider giving it back to my people.”

“No.”

“Let. Me. Finish.There already hylian housings there and it’s unlikely the gerudo took them down considering they could use them as well- and you could take the whole peninsula nearby, there’s a whole area that’s well shielded from currents there.”

“I’m not playing this game to make you happy, centenar.”

“This is not a game.”

For all the time they spent together and fought each other this was the first time Link truly raised his voice, literally yelling in his face. How could such a little thing be so loud? And why in the hell did he feel so intimidated by a man who couldn’t even walk on his own for too long?

“We have more prisoners than we expected. It’s good because we can try to use them as obstages to pressure the rito in some way, I’m not really sure how for now, it’s bad because it means more mouth to feed. And we are already starving. Zora can only fish three animals at time, even less if they catch something bigger that requires more than one hand, hylians on the other hands know how to build boats. That can allow us not only to travel further in deeper waters but also to use large nets-”

“I can have my men using nets-”

“You can’t stand salt water for too long and we both know it. Listen, as much as I hate it we need to cooperate, we can’t put pride before other people’s lives.” Okay, he had a point there “Not to mention if we manage this next push we’ll still have our boards occupied by gerudos. And your men don’t do well against electric weapons.”

Right. 

“How long it will take your people to make functioning boats?”

“Proper large ones will probably take at least a month but smaller vessels and canoes won’t take more than a few days, not to mention we can bring some from other areas.”

There was a long pause before the prince gave in, he sighed before pointing at the papers on the desk.

“I want a full detailed list of pros and cons of your plan, I will discuss it with the elders presenting it as my idea if it’s convincing enough.” both knew any idea presented as a suggestion from a hylian, even an anonymous one, would have been considered a biased attempt to get territories back. Hell, they were probably even going to suggest that considering who he picked as concubine “I will see what they think and decide with them.”

“Oh, yes, let’s bring the ones who may be the cause this war lasted for literal centuries in planning stuff with us. I bet I know already who will oppose this.”

“I know they’re not good at their job but you should stop talking about them like this.”

“Like what? Like I trust them? Should I? Do you?”

“Of course I trust the elders, centenar! If you want to believe someone is sabotaging our war efforts from the inside feel free to do so, I think it’s bullshit and I bet someone just made mistakes or in this chaos informations aren’t traveling properly, but you need to leave them out of this.”

For once Link didn’t even blink, he barely acknowledged Sidon’s sudden aggressivity it as he squinted in his direction.

“Why?”

He raised his arms in frustration, how couldn’t the hylian see all the efforts the elders put in supporting the zoran cause?

“Because they’ve always been at our side, centenar, I’ve known them since I was a fry and I can assure you they’re more than trustworthy.!”

“… care to elaborate?”

Care to- how dared he?

“My word should be enough.”

“Let’s pretend it’s true-” Sidon had to control himself not to let the other know how deeply irritated he felt, if Link was anything like him the prince didn’t want to give him any satisfaction in knowing how easily he also got under his skin “I tend to overthink things, Red, this is why I’m in charge of so many people- well, was- despite being a cripple.” he snarled at that, he used that word once during one of their fights and since then the archer kept bringing it up in a way or another “If you could explain me why the elders are so good I could probably put my head at peace and figure out if and where the actual traitors are.”

Sidon mumbled under his breath, not really liking how the little man still didn’t seem to believe him. Then again, Link proved over and over how little he appreciated the zora, his current position and how kind the prince has been so far with him in accepting his insolence. Yes, it was only because Sidon_ needed _ him but… that was an irrelevant detail!

“They have been invaluable all this time and after KingVarar’s death they have been my family, I’ve known them for a whole century and they always cared so much.” 

“Your… grandfather, right?”

“Indeed. Father got… “ He bit his lips, he didn’t want to share certain information but he needed Link to understand how important the elder had always been, how trustworthy… “King Dorephan became gravely ill soon after ascending to the throne” Link’s eyes widened, after all only few selected people knew and the zora’s prolonged absence from the political scene was usually associated to him protecting himself from potential assassins, his few public appearances were short and he kept distance from the population. Ugh, Sidon didn’t really want to share more but… they were allies. Kind of.

“I haven’t been allowed to be around him, especially after my mother’s assassination.” The culprit had never been found but rito weapons had been used, that was enough to know who was behind her death “My sister has been sent north and… they raised me.” He almost expected Link to interrupt him with a cold remark, something on the lines of ‘_ and look what great job they did _’ uttered with hatred as usual, but there was only silence. Good. “I mean, not all of them… I give you there are a lot of idiots there, I wouldn’t have seeked your help otherwise, but- Viri is a good man, he has always been there for me.”

For once he couldn’t really read what was in Link’s mind, the hylian was just… staring. Sidon wasn’t completely sure he preferred that over their constant bickering.

“Who else?” Sidon just blinked at the question “Who else should I trust because they raised you?”

Was he truly… believing him? The prince frowned before opting for the truth, he already said too much anyway.

“I can’t say we’re always on the same page, they can be quite difficult to deal with at times, but I trust elder Viri, elder Zejam, Elder Nejen and Elder Mivi with my life. And there is elder Muzu as well, he used to be really close with my father… and if father trusted him…”

“Muzu indirectly put me here and seems to dislike the council as much as I do, he’s not in my blacklist. Yet.”

That was as positive as the hylian had been so far in talking about any zora so at least he could consider that a win? Probably not. Of course of all elders Link had to appreciate the only one who managed to be a complete ass most of the time.

“Anyway… I know them. They can make mistake but they would never, ever betray me or my father.”

“You’re incredibly biased in this. But it’s understandable, I’ll no longer push this topic...” He didn’t know if he wanted to punch him or be relieved he accepted that “Now, talking about Muzu. Do you think you can invite him here?”

Oh no…


	5. When everyone considers you useless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is my personal hell because I don't like to write Sidon and Link bickering so much but I'm determined to finish it anyway because a moment when they'll eventually start working *together* will come and I do look forward it.

Muzu and Link were a match made in hell and Sidon couldn’t help but regret any choice in his life that led to the decision of bringing them together: they got along far too well for his tastes. To think he always tried to impress the elder, one of his dad’s few true friends before his illness, and where he failed in years Link succeeded in five minutes flat by placing something he wrote under his nose and getting somehow his full approval.

What was on that paper? He had no idea since as soon as he tried to approach and take a look Link crumbled the whole thing and proceeded to _ eat _ it - and while he felt offended the elder proceeded to chuckle, mutter something about them being ‘a good match, and turn his attention to Link’s documents.

“Between me and Sidon we only managed to recover and organize two years worth of messages-” the shark grumbled at the hylian’s words, he was the one who ended up asking around like an idiot for all reports, all Link did was putting them all in chronological order. And reading all of them. And making a full list of all inconsistencies between them. Still, he was the one who put his face on the line bothering people working in various offices. “-and the person behind the forged reports has been active at least for that whole time.”

“I see…”

“And- it’s mostly requesting supplies. Twice for areas we already lost. For the rest is giving informations that don’t match our actual movements from what I can remember. I admit I cannot speak for all units but I can assure you in january my men weren’t on Phalian: there’s no need for us by the Promenade, we were holding the line with Lady Eshei’s troops.”

“Not to mention I cannot really imagine you calling our beloved prince ‘your highness’ or expressing admiration of any sort outside your act.”

“E x a c t l y.”

Sidon growled some muffled protests but both Muzu and Link both waved their canes in his direction shushing him. Well, wasn’t that fantastic? If he didn’t need the centenar and couldn’t really throw a scene against one of the most respected elders… he would loudly complain.

“I highlighted all anomalies I could find in the reports and I’d like for you to take a look when you’re back in your quarters.”

He had to fight a grimace there, he felt cut out of the discussion as the other kept ignoring most of his comments or remarks to chat between themselves. Come on, the idea of hiring Link had been his in the first place and, yes, perhaps the hylian was a pain to work it but there had been results.

Yet the document he was handing Muzu seemed longer than the list he offered him earlier. 

“Or we could all read it together.” He commented between his teeth “There are no secrets between us, right?”

Link inhaled sharply before letting out an annoyed grunt.

“There’s nothing here you haven’t read before.”

“Then I don’t see why Elder Muzu shouldn’t share with us both.”

“Because every single time I share with I find suspicious you either dismiss my worries or tell me the person I’m wary of would never do anything wrong.” Link noted “Trying to cooperate with you can be quite.. exhausting.”

Of course he did, accusing elder Viri of all people! But before Sidon could snap back a cane was raised between them to stop any possible fight from starting.

“Now now… don’t act like children, both of you. We’re here to work, you can flirt later.”

For once Sidon and Link agreed on something as they grimaced at the simple idea, while they were glad their act was working with others it was unsettling hearing that kind of remark from one of the few people who knew the truth. Hell, beside Muzu who also knew? Link’s second in command who took over the unit and… no one else?

“Fair. We will fight later- Still, I added some personal remarks in my letter and I’d rather have you check it on your own.”

Muzu nodded placing the papers in his personal satchel “Well, if it’s something personal I think our prince will understand.” with that Sidon knew the whole discussion was over. Link gave in to feelings, occasionally allowing things to slip by whenever he was too angry, but Muzu… he was something different. “Right?”  
  
“Right.” he replied between his teeth. Oh, he was going to find out what Link was hiding from him in a way or another.

“Anyway-” Link let himself fall on one of the large pillows, probably tired of moving around the whole day “The reason I asked for you is: the other members of the council listen to you way more than they do with Red.”

“Excuse me?” The indignation was clear in his voice.  
  
“I’m only stating the truth, kid. They smile and act like you’re this great and wonderful king in the making but I hear a lot of dismissive remarks you’re just too naive to notice. Hell, it irritates me and I don’t even care about you.”  
  
Before Sidon could reply, Muzu stepped once more between them, probably to avoid unnecessary fights.

“The hylian isn’t completely wrong, prince, but you need to settle this later. Now, why is my position important to you, centenar Link?”

“I need help infiltrating Viri’s court.” Sidon froze at that. He thought the whole discussion had been settled before but Link barely offered him a quick glance before continuing “We have no current lead but I heard him mention things he wasn’t supposed to know yet and if there’s a mole in the castle perhaps is one of his servants and it could also be important for his safety to find out who’s against us.”

The worst part? If Link put things that way Sidon had nothing to object even if he could tell the hylian wasn’t being completely honest there. he was going to sound like the irrational one there.

“I see. It can be done. You will need to be prepared if you want to step in, thought.”

“Eh, honestly, I sound pretty dumb most of the time, I’ll just say I feel lonely when my prince is too busy or some shit like that.”  
  
“You’re still expected to be fully prepared on one specific topic.”

Sidon frowned while Link’s reply came as a disgusted face and a general hand wave, like he was trying to dismiss unpleasant thoughts.

“Honestly? Just give me a crash course on zora sex and I think we’ll be done.”

Oh. Oh, right, well, he was glad Link asked for clarifications to Muzu instead of him and-

“I’m afraid it won’t be that easy or pleasant.” The hylian’s ears flattened down and Sidon’s fin did the same, neither liked the elder’s amused tone of voice. “You’re supposed to know him very well, if voices about you lacking basic knowledge about his preference spread people will start to doubt your position.”

“Are you trying to tell me he- HE IS A CHILD!” He really didn’t like how Link went from considering him a mastermind asshole to basically a big baby he hated since they started working together, but the conversation managed to make him so uneasy right now he didn’t dare to speak.

“Our prince is a naive child in many ways but that one. His little escapades with Ledo aren’t exactly a secret to anyone.”  
  
Sidon wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. What… how? They had always been more than discreet about-

“So I’m expected to know at least what others know about him, right? Oh, that’s going to be such a great conversation- wait, isn’t Ledo the sculptor guy?” Okay, there was no hole deep enough for that, he almost forgot they crossed each other when Link moved in. Having a courtesan didn’t mean much in the great scheme of things and his occasional lovers said it wasn’t a big deal but- “Assuming he swings both ways-” He almost wanted to let the hylian know he clearly could get things wrong as well but for once he didn’t want to “-Why am I dressed as a woman? I don’t care about the robes but you know how much time I waste every morning between hair and makeup?”

Sidon’s finger immediately pointed at Muzu, for once he wasn’t the one to blame, he knew it was mostly to keep up a façade considering he was supposed to marry Gaddison eventually but-

“Your reputation precedes you, centenar, no one would believe you of all people agreed to be a sex worker for the prince of all people.” Link clicked his tongue at that, apparently agreeing with Muzu’s explanation “Especially considering your behavior during the last few battles.”

Link’s ears flipped down once more and Sidon straightened his back, his interest in the conversation suddenly renewed. Was Muzu about to give him some good bullets against the Hylian? 

“But we’re not here to discuss that.” Aw, drat- “Now… I don’t really plan to sit here as you make a list of the kid’s kinks, I have things to read. About that little thing…” the elder bit his lips, glancing in Sidon’s direction before shaking his head before talking once more “I’ve been of that opinion for years now, I just cannot find any tangible proof nor I’m allowed near my old friend anymore. Get us a lead and I will help you follow it.”

Link replied with a nod and the whole meeting seemed to be over already as the elder started walking to the door. Wait… was that all? Both Link and Muzu seemed satisfied with it, like they got exactly what they wanted, and-

“I’ll go enjoy a little chat with our friend Viri, I’ll convince him to give you access to his little harem so you can _ learn more _about your job. I’m confident you will not blow this chance.” The hylian only nodded once more, biting his lips and apparently searching for empty papers.

“I just need to know in advance when I’m going to have permission to go in. I need to dress up and look fancy, that takes time.”

Sidon wanted to object nothing Link did was honestly making him look any better, no matter how much fur he ripped from his legs or how much he spent combing the yellow bush on his head. The lack of jewelry was lowkey an offense to the prince himself, it was like saying he couldn’t afford to decorate his property’s body property. No, not property, Link got mad whenever he addressed people like that and Sidon wasn’t in the mood for even more fighting.

“Well, lady Servilia-” Muzu offered a half assed bow “I shall leave you with our precious prince so you two can enjoy the wonderful private conversation that awaits you. Try not to get him killed.”  
  
“I can’t guarantee shit, old man, but I will take my babysitting duties more seriously from now on.”

Sidon rolled his eyes, he didn’t like being considered a kid at all but he didn’t want to cause a ruckus as long as Muzu was there: he knew he wasn’t one of the zora who valued politeness of all things but if he already considered him a child he didn’t want to cement that opinion. 

“Good. And you, Sidon-” the red zora straightened his back, it was rare for anyone to call him by name and… while he was supposed to dislike that it was actually… nice? “-try to get along with this hylian, he’s a valuable asset.”

He turned to look at Link but he didn’t seem offended by that statement, quite the contrary. It was almost like the elder just offered him one of the biggest compliments he could. Ugh, Sidon just didn’t understand that little thing.

“As you wish, elder.”

And with that Muzu was gone. Sweet Hylia, was that all? Really? He still felt like they kept things between them but how was he supposed to complain when no one else knew about the whole plan and the two other people involved were the ones keeping him in the dark?

He was about to return to his pool when he felt Link tug his head fin for attention. Physical contact like this with people you weren’t close with was frowned upon in zoran society but after snuggling in public with the hylian for literal days he just stopped caring- not that he liked it but he didn’t mind being touched privately anymore.

“Take a seat, we need to plan out what I’m going to tell when I’m with the other courtesans.”

Sidon clenched his jaw, he didn’t like the disgusted tone the other had.

“For the leg I’m not going to embarrass you in public, I will say you’re always a gentle lover but you weighed against it a bit too much and I’m waiting for it to get better but-” Link’s lips closed together in a thin line as he prepared himself with ink and paper, apparently reading himself for an incredibly unpleasant task “Red. You had lovers. I am expecting to know everything you like, more or less so… it’s time for you to tell me all that turns you on.”

Great. This was going one hell of a conversation.

\- - -

Both Sidon and Link were more than pleased to find out half of the prince’s… interests couldn’t be applied to a hylian because not being able to breathe underwater would represent a problem. And that allowed them to shorten the list a lot and the zora to keep some of his dignity. Some.

He still hated how he had to share details so private about himself with the most arrogant person he had met in his whole life, at least Link refrained from commenting or judging but he didn’t miss a couple of weird glances when he mentioned certain things. It was all for the greater good and he was going to make Link regret everything he did and say as soon as the war was over, that for sure.

He just needed to swallow his pride for a bit then take full credit for the victory, if the hylian’s name ever emerged he’d only be praised for using one of his species. Still… 

Sidon’s head popped out of water as, against all reason, he started to talk with his so called ally.

“Listen, I know you think I’m useless.” A grunt was the only replied he received as the other was busy plastering his face with those pigments hylian women seemed so fond of “But I don’t like being cut out of what you are you planning with Muzu. I get it, I don’t understand it all, but we are still allies and I am trying on my part. It’s… frustrating being treated like the idiot of the group.”

The reply to this was a sigh somehow different from Link’s usual ‘_ You’re annoying me _’ ones, he finished to paint his lips and got back to his feet, slowly approaching Sidon’s pool. Actually, Link had been a bit different since they discussed about the elders earlier even if the zora couldn’t still pinpoint exactly what changed.

“Help me out, kid, we need to talk.”

He blinked in confusion before realizing the other was asking for support as he tried to sit near the borders of the water, his leg not bending made that kind of movements difficult, and Sidon bothered to get out of water, grab him by the hips and gently placing him down before returning to his original position.

That was… the calmest tone Link had ever used talking with him and for reasons he couldn’t quite understand he didn’t want to ruin _ that _. Whatever that was.

“So.” the hylian seemed to struggle to find the words for once and clicked his tongue before continuing “As I’m trying to come to terms with the fact you’re not this evil mastermind I imagined you to be before coming here-” Sidon frowned at that “you have to come to terms with the fact I don’t consider you ready to handle this, not when you’re so adamant in defending whoever I bring as potential suspect.”

He tried to open his lips to talk but the hylian covered his mouth with one hand, ears twitching and the face contracting in what was a clear attempt to hide how bending forward was painful to him with his leg in the way.

“We dislike each other and that’s okay but I need you to believe I am acting in your interest here. Because it is _ my _ interest as well.”

And Sidon needed to keep things that way. Oh… oh. He needed to inform Muzu to keep his secret as well, didn’t he? The last thing they needed was Link to figure out the prince had no decisional power over the Dam on his own.

“I don’t have clear answers for you right now, this is why I am exposing myself to investigate-”

“You’re just going to meet courtesans, what are you expecting to learn from them?”  
  
Another tired sigh, one of those the prince genuinely dislike. They felt like the other was implying he was ready to give up on him at this point.

“It’s surprising how much you can learn when people barely value your presence at all, Red, you’re just… invisible. And that’s exactly what we need.”

“And I need to trust you, mh?”

Link let out a frustrated sound.

“You’re the one who put me here, Red. And while I would be so, so tempted to see the Domain burn-” the prince grimaced at that, it wasn’t the first time the hylian said things like that yet it still irritated him to no end “I will be loyal to queen Zelda until the very end.” Right, he mentioned the hylian princess still being alive and well hidden before “As long as our contract remains unchanged that means_ you _have my loyalty as well.”

Sidon’s head tail twitched nervously at that and he could tell Link noticed by a change in his posture, fortunately enough he managed to think quickly enough about a valid excuse for his reaction.

“So if your queen told you to betray me you would?”  
  
“Yes.” The bluntness and honesty of the hylian’s reply still managed to surprise him. Sidon found himself staring at Link’s blue eyes, so full of determination, for a long moment only to have him shrug and speak once more. “But as I said: we do have a contract here and as long as you don’t fuck things up we will be allies.”

He was almost tempted to ask what would happen if he changed his mind but… no, he didn’t need to pose that question, not now. When the prince decided to speak again was only to mumble a displeased “Good.” that barely got any reaction out of the hylian.

“Anyway… I was trying to say… I’ll be off investigating. And while I don’t feel confident in sharing what I suspect with you for now I can at least guarantee you I will tell you anything relevant I can prove.”

It still felt unfair but if Muzu trusted the Hylian and if he was so devoted to his own cause… Sidon was going to accept that. While Link still seemed to have things to say the prince stepped once more out of water, getting up and holding the tiny man between his arms ignoring eventual protests. Wet clothes, why was it such a problem for hylians anyway?

“I get it, you little asshole, I need to trust you and blah blah blah. I can’t say I do but at this point we’re swimming and I don’t think I can step down now. Keep pushing the gerudo back and I will tolerate your grating behavior. Now.... You’re done preparing for this pointless trip, aren’t you?”

When Link slipped back to his more than annoyed behavior Sidon almost felt relieved, now that was a familiar ground to work with. Whatever he saw earlier- it was better gone.

“Guess so, I don’t think zora know too much about hylian beauty standards anyway.”  
  
“Can’t say we do, you have such a pathetic obsession over your body fur…”  
  


“Says the one who will polish his scales every other evening. And, listen, before coming here I never shaved, trust me when I say I hate it with a passion.”  
  
Sidon rolled his eyes, before grabbing the other man’s cane and approaching the door.

“Whatever. Put on your best smile, centenar, it’s time for our usual show.”


	6. The perfect dinner date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning for the mention of actual war crimes at some point and (not wanted) cannibalism. This chapter is a bit on the heavy side but if you're here you know this is a "everyone is awful" fanfiction. Mention of wounds and all, enjoy!

Giving Link the chance to speak with Viri’s concubines twice a week drastically improved his mood and Sidon had to admit it, he was glad of that. Was the soldier getting laid on the side? He didn’t know, he didn’t want to know but the simple fact he stopped spitting venom in his face every time they spoke was… nice.

As nice as talking with the furry asshole could be, of course.

He still had no real leads about whoever was, according to him, lurking in Elder Viri’s court to do him harm but- the hylian insisted he was making _ progress _. Whatever that meant. In part Sidon understood why Link was probably looking forward those visits, if all his interactions were only with the hylian he’d seek company elsewhere as well, in part he… didn’t like that too much. And what annoyed him was how he couldn’t quite figure out why.

“You look happy.” He finally muttered poking his head out of the pool, the hylian had been busy with his paperwork for hours but all the time he kept humming and moving around with the crutches Viri’s concubines gifted him. He didn’t get that, when_ he _offered to ask a medic for a proper set the Hylian rejected, when those woman presented him two pieces of wood that were clearly low quality his eyes lit like he had seen the moon.

“Yes. And I will keep being happy if you can keep silent, Red.”

Sidon squinted looking at him, Link seemed even smaller when he sat at the large desk that had been clearly made for the prince yet he seemed perfectly comfortable with it. The hylian indirected mentioned he actually preferred having to stand up to do his job because sitting for too long didn’t agree too much with his leg, whatever the problem was, but at the same time… It never felt completely right to the prince.

“I’d like at least to know why you keep smiling like an idiot, a bit longer and I’ll start suspecting you’re studying a plan to get rid of me.”

“Oh, sweetie-” Sidon’s tail twitched, while in public that was one of the standard per names he could feel the sarcasm and total lack of respect the hylian had whenever he used it while they were alone “Trust me, if I was planning anything against you… you’d be the last to notice it.”

He huffed placing both arms on the board of his pool and resting his head against them, while he hated to admit it… he could actually believe the hylian on that. He could be incredibly sneaky when he wanted to and a few comments here and there made it clear enough he knew how to use his various hairpins as weapon, this was one of the reasons he spent so much decorating his hair every single day even if he used that… wig-thing.

“Let’s pretend I believe it, I noticed you’re less… vitriolic whenever you go outside-”  
  
“Oh, honey, trust me-” Sidon’s tail twitched once more with irritation, those pet names were honestly so… irritating. He knew Link used them only to mock him and every single time a mighty need not to be the superior one and just punch the hylian on his forehead grew “- if you were in my position and could only benefit of your company you’d also treasure every single moment you get with others. I’m not fond of zora in general but… you know, between Muzu and Viri’s court I am feeling a bit more hopeful here.”

“Trying to talk with you is such a tiring experience every time, I don’t understand why I’m still occasionally pretending we can have a civil conversation.”

“You know…” There, whenever Link put his pen down instead of looking at his documents it usually meant they were having an actual discussion and it wasn’t just Sidon hitting against a wall of sarcasm and poison “... it actually confuses me. Why are you even trying?”

Oh. Okay, that was not a question he wanted to reply to.

“I don’t know… it’s so boring here. Since you arrived I can’t do anything I like here.”

Link blinked and for a moment he seemed to process the reply. He genuinely took a good look around before finally speaking again.

“Wasn’t the room basically empty when I arrived here? I mean, I literally own all the furniture in this place.”

Owning was a big word, he was barely using the prince’s things but… Sidon was getting incredibly tired of fighting over the smallest thing.

“I used to have way more guests, you know?”

He immediately regretted saying it as soon as he finished the sentence, honestly expecting some kind of super crappy comment in return. Link only sighed rolling his eyes like he was the one really tired of their interactions.

“You know you can easily go and sleep around as long as you keep pretending you also use me as your concubine, right?” Great, now Link was going to believe the main issue for him was… being too horny, just because the prince couldn’t find a better explanation on the spot. Link’s ears then twitched as he reached for his pen once more “Also… listen, I know it’s none of my business but could you consider… giving me a full list of your recurring lovers? Just… to know if I have to be careful about eventual back stabs.”

“They would never-”

“Kid. You know I’m a paranoiac, I know you’re naive, let’s work together, mh? I don’t need your whole list, just… maybe the ones who were unhappy about this whole concubine thing?”

He grunted before disappearing below the surface for a long moment, by the time he returned above water Link already assumed the conversation was over and was now examining… whatever. He gathered back in the palace he used to be an archivist for the royal family after a lot of hostile talks but Sidon didn’t really understood what the other did all day.

“... I don’t have so many partners. There’s Ledo-”

“Your crush…”

“My crush. It’s irrelevant since I’m promised to Lady Gaddison anyway.” Link only nodded writing a few notes “But he’s been… okay with this. Us. Our cooperation.” He immediately raised his arms realizing a storm was coming as soon as he finished speaking, Link slamming his pen down was a major red flag if he cared about his peace “I told him nothing, just that I wanted to try new things. Anyway, he was quite supportive.”

A little pause before he found the courage to continue “Then there’s Bazz. Yes, the captain of the guards, do not look at me so- he is quite the charming man, you know?”

“No, I don’t know, I never fancied myself a big walking fish but I take your word for that.”

He almost wanted to reply ‘you have no idea what you’re missing out’ but he stopped himself in time, the last thing he wanted was to give Link the wrong impression. Not that the man was going to read anything like a suggestion, still- what the hell was he even thinking?

“I would be worried if you fancied zora considering you’ve been sharing your room with one of the finest men of the Domain.” The amused snort he received as reply was exactly what he expected. “Anyway, Bazz has also been understanding. The ones not in favor of this were Jarom-”

“Oh, how disappointing, I thought he liked me because he kept smiling in my direction.” He didn’t sound heartbroken at all “Good to know he’s so blatantly fake.”

“He’s probably trying to be nice with you because you’re technically speaking mine-”

“Just… go on.”  
  
“Okay… and there’s Olom, you probably heard of him, he’s quite the war champion himself-” He sadly missed Link tensing up at that and just continued to speak with an almost dreamy tone “He’s a tiger shark so he’s actually almost as big as me, which is a nice change-” he also missed Link’s pen snap in half between his fingers “When he heard I was going to take a concubine he offered himself as one, he’s quite… enamored with me. Sadly I can’t really accept him, not with you here, and-”  
  
“Oh, no, please-” the hylian’s voice was low and when the prince turned to look at him once more he was surprised by the intensity of his gaze “Give me a chance to be alone with the great champion Olom, I do have a few things to tell him.”

It took Sidon a good moment to realize how different Link’s reaction to that name was from… literally any other time he spoke: he had a general distaste for most zora but this time it felt… personal. And if while in front of others the man was more than controlled and he could barely read his mood looking at his ears and how tense he was- right now he could see his pure and unfiltered rage.

He just needed to look at him to know the hylian wanted that zora dead. And, despite the size difference and Link’s more than evident disadvantage he didn’t know if he wanted to put his money on the other shark.

“Okay… I… am clearly missing something here. This isn’t clearly about him being my lover so- what is the deal?”

“None of your businesses.”

There was a pause there, the prince waited for any further information or comment and there was none. That… wasn’t normal. Not with Link, he always put his duty first, yet just hearing that name had been enough for him to decide the discussion was over.

And he didn’t like that.

“Okay, we need to talk.”

“We don’t.”

“Link-” First name, last name, it was irrelevant now even in the context “I told you a lot of things about me, I think it’s only fair you explain me why just hearing about him makes you so angry.”

“It’s not the same.” 

“Come on, centenar, if you murder my lover I’d like at least to know why.” was his final comment as he took a seat at the hylian’s side, even sitting on the floor he could reach his height as Link stood up. 

The long silence that followed almost had Sidon believe there was no way to get through that, then Link finally spoke without even looking at him.

“He’s the reason my leg is what it is.”

The prince’s lips parted in a silent _ oh _as his eyes wandered down to the tiny mammal’s side. He knew Link had to rely on painkillers to go by during the day and even if he was incredibly stubborn and independent at times he accepted to be carried around… and that was supposed to be Olom’s fault? But he was always so… kind. It had to be a mistake!

Still, being vocal about his doubts wouldn’t have helped, the hylian was always quick to raise walls whenever they were talking about him and he couldn’t imagine him being even remotely patient on that topic, not when it clearly pained him as much.

“Could you… tell me more?”

It was so strange to see the man being so... emotional about anything. He got angry with him easily, sure, but it was never… quite like that.

“I… he didn’t break it, that was the flood. I was in the library and when… the water just poured from the ceiling and knocked a bookshelf over me. I… I was supposed to protect the princess yet she was… she had to save me.”

Sidon frowned, that didn’t sound like an archivist’s job. Protecting a royal was an honor for the highest ranks in the military, yet he couldn’t doubt him for a moment because he sounded so honest for once and his investment was so clear…

“She kept me afloat for I don’t know how long, I can’t even remember where the currents brought us, and in the end we were lucky enough to find a large floating log. I remember the pain, I remember the hunger, I remember us taking turns to rest and her pushing toward the rising sun trying to reach Hateno. And I remember-” he shook his head, clearly not wanting to finish the sentence. Sidon always considered the Flood to be a minor nuisance, after all for the zora air or water were the same, but by the way Link spoke of it it was clear he still carried a trauma. “And then we saw the zora. We were so close to the land, we were near the Dueling Peaks, and they...they weren’t letting people in unless they were fit for combat.”

He didn’t know what to say, it was the first time he ever heard of anything like that but the hylian’s voice was starting to crack, like he could barely control both his rage, and his eyes watery enough Sidon could notice it even if he was looking elsewhere.

“They only let young men and women pass if they were fine. Elders? Kids? They just… they couldn’t even…” The prince heard Link sob after that “This is why I decided I will never have… I can’t imagine… if I had been one of the fathers there… they just....” the hylian simply pressed his open hand against the table, making the motion of pushing down. It was hard to believe his people would drown civilians but Link was literally shaking as he spoke, looking incredibly vulnerable for the first time since he met him. How did a simple…. mention of a name trigger such a reaction in him? “So we had to wait and wait and wait and we tried to warn others too and we saved some but it was so… we had to eat, you know, and there was only one thing we could… we can’t fish without tools.” Sidon’s eyes grew wide as realization hit “When they finally left we had been for days in the water, hiding as we could and trying not to die of hypothermia. Thank Hylia it happened in the middle of the summer and there were trees whose branches were still sticking out where we could stay or… “

There was no need to finish that sentence, really, while zora were made to swim in cold water, Hylians weren’t as lucky.

“And by the time you got proper medical help your leg already…” Hell, he didn’t know any proper medical term, he knew bones could calcify in the wrong way and never return to their original shape but…

“I my bones were shattered when I was crushed under the books, it… it’s already a miracle I didn’t cut any of my major blood vessels with a bone shard, but… all those days I had to be there and watch him with his soldiers, I....”

The sentence died and the conversation with it as Link looked down at his desk and just waved his hand in a weak attempt to dismiss the prince. Well, if there was any truth in that, and he was going to ask Muzu whenever he had a chance, he could start to understand why the other genuinely seemed to hate all zora and always made sure to remember Sidon he wasn’t fighting for him but for his own people.

They just stood there in silence, the hylian didn’t even pretend he could focus on his work anymore and simply kept cleaning the large puddle of ink that spilled when he broke his pen with his white dress. Sidon on the other hand just… didn’t know what to do or say.

In the end he just awkwardly patted the other’s shoulder, careful not to push him, and tried to think of anything serious or good to break the silence.

“With that my list of lovers is pretty much complete so I don’t know what else we can discuss, if you want I can continue on my list of kinks. You know, the underwater ones...”

That wasn’t what he was planning but at least it got an amused snort out of Link, even if it was still choked behind other less pleasant feelings.

“No, thank you.”

“Well then, isn’t it time for you to make me feel inferior as you show me one of your absolutely baffling but, according to you, brilliant plans? I’m still expecting you to get us more land back… got any idea?”

There was a sparkle in the hylian’s eyes as his usual smug grin found its way back to his face.

“Actually…”

\- - -

“We got Lurelin back!”

The prince couldn’t help but dance on the spot after finally returning to his quarters, he managed to act in a perfect way as long as important people had been around but… once him and Link were the only two around? Who cared?

If the hylian kept wanting to consider him a child then he could at least allow himself to act as one once in a blood moon. Speaking of him…why wasn’t he just speeding in the corridor as usual? The prince couldn’t hear him jump like a frog to put distance between them.

He turned to face the little calamity just to see him stare in his direction with a smug grin.

“What?”

Link’s grin grew wider as he took off his long, elegant wig, leaving only the messy yellow bush Sidon was getting accustomed to on his head. 

“I told you Tuft Mountain and Breman Peak were the two perfect locations for a pincer maneuver. Cut off their supplies and profit when they start running away.”

“Well, it was risky to send troops to Clamet Coast, you said it yourself. Anyway, you should thank me for convincing the elders to leave you Lurelin-”

The man laughed, finally stepping forward with his usual, loud walk. 

“You only managed to do so because the Rabella Wetlands are more favorable for a zora settlement than a city built near salt water. And because we are more efficient than your people at fishing in the sea.”

“Only because you’re cheating with your boats.”  
  
“Well, excuse me, prince, for not being born with fins and gills.”  
  
“What can I say? Not every species can be perfect.”

“At least I don’t smell like fish all the time.”

“Well, excuse me, Hylian-” he mused in the same tone Link used a moment earlier “-but I cannot take that as an insult since the smell of fish is delicious.” unlike the other perhaps his experience was limited to smells he could feel in water but swimming near a big tuna was generally a mouth watering experience.

“I disagree, but I guess that’s a matter of tastes.” he muttered shrugging “That being said-” Sidon braced for the eventual insult that was going to follow “-it was actually nice to see you stand up to those old garbage bags. Well done, Red.”

The prince’s tail straightened at that, was that a compliment? Yes, it sounded like Link was praising a kid for learning how to clasp his jewelry properly but…that was unexpected as the wave of pride that immediately followed. After a moment of silence he finally manage to speak again, now loudly laughing and pretending to be completely unaffected.

“My my… did I impress you, mister I am unhappy with the world?” The hylian didn’t even bother to answer as he proceeded on his way, not that he expected him to “Anyway don’t relax yet, my pearl-” The grunt at those words made him smile, he knew Link hated being called that, something about hating being compared to a jewel so fragile “-tonight we’re expected to attend a proper celebration and I hope you will do your best to look as good as possible. Most people already believe I have terrible taste for picking you, let’s not prove them even more correct about that.”

“Right…. can’t you, like, attend on your own. For once? I’d just really get in my night stuff and sleep, I’ve been working non stop for a week now.”

“I would love to let you out of it, especially considering there will be someone whose presence you’ll definitely not… appreciate.” Link blinked with confusion then grimaced when realization hit “But I cannot excuse you, not when we’re celebrating… basically taking back the whole area of East Necluda.” A pause “I know, I should have warned you but I honestly heard he finally returned from his mission less than two hours ago.”

The hylian’s lips were a thin, pale line as he barely maintained his composure.

“I will attend.” Once more Link’s tone made him shiver like he was the little creature in front of the hylian, it was just so filled with strong, negative emotions “If he gets murdered it was totally me.”

\- - -

Overall public banquets were annoying for both Link and Sidon: they only attended three together so far but it always translated in the Hylian basically sitting on his lap to reach the table and the zora being extremely limited in his interactions with the others. Mostly because he had always been assigned his own personal table.

But at least he was glad he could keep an eye on the other, if Sidon still had his doubts on Link’s story the whole way his body’s posture shifted and tensed up as soon as he saw the other shark was telling enough. Hell, the tiny man ended up holding on the prince’s sash for a good moment and then focused on adjusting his cravat. Over and over. Probably trying to escape whatever dark thought was filling his mind.

“Are you okay?”  
  
“I will be,”

At least the champion didn’t seem to recognize his concubine as he greeted the prince and even offered a couple of mild innuendos that before hearing the hylian’s story would have been enough to make him melt. Instead he excused himself and proceeded to his seat as Olom took place at a nearby table.

Hell, even his attempt to crack some joke to lower the tension with Link didn’t work, the Hylian was a dangerous spring ready to unleash its strength, and right when Sidon thought things couldn’t get any worse… the meal arrived.

And he realized he forgot to tell his cooks his concubine wasn’t, in fact, that fond of cheese or cream. They literally covered everything with it, this time Sidon’s not so friendly jokes against his roommate didn’t feel funny as usual.

“I should let them know you don’t enjoy it but can you please… bear with it for tonight? I know you’re a picky eater but-”  
  
“Red… I’m not a picky eater, I’m allergic to milk and anything with it.”

Of course. Sidon wanted to slam his forehead against the table but if Link managed to keep a small smile on his lips even now he couldn’t do otherwise. That explained why Link carefully avoided anything that came in contact with any of the creams if he could.

“it’s not going to kill me but I’d rather not get sick.” Right. Hell, he was going to get a double serving of that meat the hylian seemed to love so much next time… didn’t the cooks mention it was horse? Ugh, why did he feel like he owed him a favor in any case? “Listen, it’s okay, I will just… smile and pick from your plate instead.”

Sidon only sighed, barely being able to enjoy the dinner as he distractedly smiled at the guest sitting not too far from them. Well, if Link was content munching on his trouts he was just going to let it happen for once, people already considered them intimate anyway…

“Serve yourself.” he whispered before rolling a fish in his direction. Somehow Link didn’t seem too convinced, bringing it to his nose and sniffling before grabbing another and doing the same. Oh, whatever, Sidon’s stomach was still empty and he wasn’t going to sit all night waiting for the centenar to decide. he just grabbed his favorite kind of trout and pushed it in his mouth.

What followed all happened in what felt a single second: Link literally jumped up from his position and, without a warning he reached forward for the fish that was already descending in the prince’s throat. One moment Sidon was enjoying the wonderful freezing feeling of a chillfin trout caressing his tongue and leaving a pleasant trail of cold in its path, the one immediately after his whole mouth was filled with the taste of Link’s blood.

The zora’s fangs were closed around his shoulder, the centenar made sure to do whatever was needed to grab the prince’s tasty morsel in time and a deep sense of dread started filling him as he stood there, holding his breath and not even daring to move despite the more than unpleasant sensation of having something stuck in his throat.

The realization Link was apparently so desperate to stop him from eating the trout he was on his feet and leaning most of his weight against the leg that always seemed to hurt so much.

“D…” The hylian swallowed, both his bad leg and his wounded arm shaking even if he wouldn’t let go of the fish “Darling, didn’t you say-” A pause for a deep breath “you’re allergic to this kind of fish? _ You don’t want to die, do you? _” The emphasis on the last sentence made him shiver.

Was he even supposed to open his mouth? Was Link going to bleed out if he did? He could tell his sharp teeth were digging deep in his meat and- he honestly knew nothing of hylian biology. The only thing he knew was that if something was off with his trout and he let the morsel down… he wasn’t going to have any way to spit it out, not when zora lacked any kind of gag reflex.

Dear goddess, he didn’t honestly know what to do and he could feel everyone’s eyes on them.

“Oh, honey, don’t make that face, it’s not the first time you bite me and you know I like it.” How could he sound so casual when he almost had his arm chomped off? If Sidon was going for an actual bite instead of just closing his mouth he would have… he could have…

Well, he could only trust the man right now, right? The prince’s jaws slowly opened and he felt even more blood pour both inside his mouth and on his person. Was that… really okay for him? How was he supposed to know?

“Oh dear, I made such a mess. But, look, no bad trout for you… you’re safe, dearest.” his left leg literally gave up and Link fell against him with a muffled hiss of pain “Perhaps you could take me back to our room? I should probably patch myself up before tonight- I would go on my own but- oh, you should take your food with it, so you can snack as we go.”

He didn’t even stop to think, Sidon just got up, got Link between his arms and offered and exasperated sigh to the rest of the presents “Hylians, they’re all so limited but isn’t that part of their charm?” he said offering a nervous laugh. It felt like heaven when Muzu backed him getting up from his seat and grunting an angry “way to ruin our dinner, how is your pet so prone to hurting herself? Go back to your room, kid, I’ll go pick up what’s needed from the infirmary. I can’t believe she was bit again.”

The prince grabbed some of the fishes, happily waved to the rest of the guests promising he’d be back as soon as possible and elegantly left the dining room... just to rush through the corridors as he almost ran to the safety of their quarters.

“What the hell, Link?” He finally asked, not even completely sure they were alone in the corridors. If the other wasn’t clearly in pain he would have demanded proper explanations too, that was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life and also one of the most distressing ones he ever had to deal with.

“Red Velvet Orchids.”

“Excuse me?”

Finally in their room, he ran over his stubby legs to the pile of pillows that was the hylian’s bed and gently deposited him on it. There was so much blood and-

“I’m not dying, just… it just hurts. The one who risked dying was you…”

“Explain.”

“You can’t smell shit but I do. Someone put Red Velvet Orchids paste inside your food, I am sure of it. You would have dropped dead as soon as your digestion process started.”

“And you know that because....?” He only managed to ask, still too shaken to properly wrap the other’s wound with his own sash despite his attempts. What was taking Muzu so long? The prince couldn’t even try to do too much, his claws were long and the hylian’s skin so incredibly delicate…

And the shock was still too much to fully process someone just tried to murder him. Why? Why when he was just starting to look like a competent leader and was finally starting to claim back some of their lands? Yes, Link was in theory the one behind it but…

“Well, Red-” the hylian gently pushed his hand back before making sure he did, indeed, grab at least a couple of the incriminated fishes “I won’t lie to you: I used it before.” The prince closed his eyes, of course he did. “But that also gives us a little edge of advantage here. Once I stop bleeding… are you ready to play dead for a little?”


	7. Not. Your. Horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Link and Sidon actually start. Working. Together. Also warning for sedative/drug use, I guess? I am still crap with strategy stuff so bear with me and pretend Link's ideas are actually good *_*'''

“God dammit, Link Link!”

Sidon expected to see Muzu walk in his room, not a hylian maid with blonde hair and the posture of a warrior who just… yelled as soon as she stepped in. Nor he expected to see Link wince like he had been caught with his hands in a jar of sardines and greet her with such a sheepish smile for a moment he doubted he was still holding the bleeding hylian he knew at his side and not an alien that suddenly possessed him.

It was a relief when the elder followed her with a leather bag held in his free hand, at least he knew the woman probably had a valid reason to be there.

“I am so sorry…"

Okay, that was clearly not the centenar speaking but a doppelganger of sort, why was his skin changing color and turning red? Was that a natural hylian reaction to something? No one else seemed alarmed by that so he didn’t say anything nor move.

“What were you thinking?”

Link seemed to snap back to reality and remember Sidon was there as soon as he had to point his finger at him. To think the prince even bothered to lie down at his side to keep an eye on the bleeding wound until help arrived… and pillows were a nightmare for his headfin.

“Someone tried to kill him, I had to do something.”

Both Muzu and the unknown girl stopped dead on their track, glanced at Sidon real quick and then reached Link’s side sitting where the injury was and starting to check on it as Link continued.

“He rolled a fish at me and as soon as I brought it near my face I could smell Velvet Paste all inside it.” The elder shuddered at the mention, he probably heard of such poison before “It was like a time bomb, make it ten minutes or half an hour, as soon as the poison inside the fish hits the system- no more Red.”

Sidon didn’t like how Link simply stated that like it was nothing.

“Talk about a gruesome and painful death....” the elder mused as the woman inspected her friend’s wound, the prince didn’t want to investigate what it meant or how the poison was supposed to affect him.

“Yeah, well, anyway you can test it yourself, I had Red grab a bit of his dinner before leaving and I’m positive you’ll find that shit inside. Oh, wait…”

“We’re already raising enough questions as it is, there’s a limit to idiocy and _ Servilia _ is certainly pushing it, centenar Link."

The man turned to look at Muzu with a frown but before he could properly finish his comment Sidon saw him bolt as the woman pushed a needle at the base of his neck.

“Ouch- what the hell?”

“I need to suture this wound and it’s going to hurt, I thought you’d appreciate some anestesia.”

“You could have asked! I’d rather stay lucid, you know?”

“This is exactly why I didn’t ask, you’ll thank me tomorrow.”

He huffed leaning back on his side properly and allowing her to stick more little needles all around his shoulder, it was only then that he seemed to realize no one bothered with introductions.

“Right..., Red, this is Tetra, my kind of sister who isn’t my sister at all. It just… happened. She was one of my…. those right under me in my unit. She didn’t even tell me she was coming here… which is not bad, Gan is also a good lead, I just don’t get why you’re wearing a curtain.” Sidon Blinked, staring down at the man, his speech was increasingly slurred and somehow Link seemed to struggle in keeping the conversation coherent, what did she give him? “Tetra, this is Red, you probably heard about him. Big, loud, not as bad as we thought… Big baby.”

A finger was pointed in Sidon’s direction and he blinked in surprise, he knew Link often compared him to a child who still had a lot to learn but it was hard not to see them only as insults. This? This was Link probably under drugs who spoke more or less freely… and he was Big Baby. He didn’t like it.

“Hey, prince, can you bear with him for a while? He’s going to say stupid stuff and be overly affectionate but that’s him under sedatives.”

“I’m not… that” 

“Last time you started crying and held a frying pan like it was a teddy bear, babe.”

He didn’t seem to have a comeback to that and instead used his free hand to start playing with the prince’s whistle, staring at it and turning it between his fingers like it was the most important thing in the room.

And Sidon found himself staring away because he was apparently too weak of stomach to handle the medical procedure that woman was performing: she apparently needed to stitch together not only the skin but even some of the muscles below where Sidon’s teeth dig deeper. He felt awful about that.

Tetra spent a good moment working on the wound while Muzu helped her and Sidon simply laid down at the hylian’s side to keep him company. Link’s eyes were unfocused but he occasionally grimaced or jumped as the woman worked, that until a second smaller vial of fluid was pushed inside his neck.

“Linny, honey-” The woman’s tone was suddenly warmer, almost motherly “-feeling tired?”  
  
An ungraceful grunt was the only reply, Link’s eyes were still fixed on the prince’s whistle without even seeing it.

“Look at this big hand” she murmured after cleaning her fingers with a towel and gently poking the prince’s hand to get the man’s attention there. Sidon was too confused to properly ask what the hell was going on “You know what such a big hand is good for, don’t you?”

He didn’t appreciate her tone at all and his mind for a second went in a lot of directions he didn’t like, but the centenar’s eyes widened a little and he used his good arm to reach for his hand anyway (missing twice even if it was in front of him) and pushing it under his face like a warm pillow, resting his cheek against the zora’s white palm. That was adorab- no, definitely not adorable, just confusing.

“Okay, he’s definitely tripping and we can talk.”

Sidon blinked looking at the woman with a frown. Tripping? Like… a drunk man? A drugged one?

“Excuse me, ma’am?”

Muzu didn’t seem surprised at all, that made Sidon question how much the older zora knew but it wasn’t a surprise him and Link kept things from him.

“He would never hold your hand like that if he was fully aware he had people around and that it was you-”  
  
“That’s not the problem, what did you need to say that required him to be in this state?”

And why did he felt offended by that? It had to be because he fell for the trick as well.

“He’s already thinking about the next step to limit eventual damages, especially considering how the night went and how he’s probably blaming himself for lowering his guard only because he got…” she waved her hand, trying to find a proper word “Emotional. Over certain guests.”

That was the understatement of the century if the prince learnt to read Link’s body language, but he still couldn’t see the point of drugging him.

“He wouldn’t accept that the best solution for tonight is doing nothing.” Okay, he wasn’t following anymore and Muzu neither, why was that a problem? Yes, Link suggested to pretend Sidon felt sick to see everyone’s reactions but he couldn’t see how waiting a bit longer was going to “Because people may die.”

He blinked as she returned to her suturing work, closing tooth mark after tooth mark with more ease now.

“There’s still a platter full of dangerous food down there. I have one of my trusted men still in the Dining Hall to keep an eye on it- if everything goes as I hope someone will try to remove it and it will simply disappear. We want to be able to find that person, in case, because it may lead us to whoever is behind this assassination attempt.”  
  
“It seems a valid plan, why would he be against it?”  
  
“Because there is the chance no one in the kitchen is aware of the danger. Which may lead to eventual deaths.”

He almost jumped on his feet, only managing to stop himself remembering his tiny ally was using his hand as headrest and any sudden movement could have been a disaster considering she was closing the marks Sidon left.

“We should inform the kitchen immediately.”  
  
“We cannot.” He turned to look at Muzu who sounded resigned and could clearly see a picture the prince missed.“Velvet Paste has a very specific smell and admitting either me or Link recognized it would put us on trial immediately” oh… that was no good “Zora have no method of detection that wouldn’t cause harm, meaning we have officially no reason to suspect your dinner was poisoned.”

That was definitely not good.

“There must be something we can do!” He couldn’t just let his people risk their lives.

“We wait and see. I’m certain he’d try some weird stunt if he was himself, he isn’t the kind of person who likes to put others in danger more than necessary, but we need him safe for now.” She reached for bandages, starting to wrap them tightly around his shoulder “This has to stay between us, something we all forgot to check because there was much else to discuss. Now… whatever happens from now on make sure you find a valid excuse to ask for a food tester and for Hylia’s sake don’t sleep in water, if people are trying to kill you that’s an incredibly easy way to go.”

“You aren’t an ordinary hylian, are you?”

She turned to look at the elder with a smug grin that heavily resembled Link’s ones.

“You heard him, I’m his sister, do you know how much bullshit I have to deal with every day?”  
  
A little voice inside Sidon’s head whispered ‘relatable’ but he was still too busy absorbing the shock of what he was about to do, ignore his own subjects, to make any real comment. Tetra did seem to notice his hesitation.

“Look at this, Prince: we may have one or two dead people tonight or way more if this little alliance with you and Link falls apart. I do not care about you but I can guarantee you there will be many deaths if the hylians see this last chance gets lost with your death. It may sound rough and cruel but what I’m trying to do here is damage control.”

That was a lot of pressure on his shoulders, more than before, but Sidon only nodded as soon as she started packing her things away. He still wanted to ask a few more things but… both her and the elder were already packing to move away. Oh, hell.

“Why do you think anyone would target me now? The whole court should be at my side and our people happy, we are pushing back the gerudo for the first time in years… I just…. don’t get it?”  
  
The elder tapped the bottom of his cane against the ground before offering his free hand to Tetra who held it with a sigh- of course, she was a maid in everyone else’s eyes, others probably considered her Muzu’s company and nothing more for this little medical trip.

“What me, the centenar and this lady suspect, my prince, is that not everyone is in favor of us winning the war, even between our own lines.” Hearing that from Link’s lips was one thing, it was honestly hard to believe, but listening to that from Muzu of all people… “We still don’t know why but there is overwhelming evidence things have been sabotaged more than once in the past few months. You were but a child doing what others wanted from you, now you’re openly challenging us all and taking risky but good decisions… you’re a problem now, Sidon. Not for me, of course, but for someone you must be.”

He bit his lips, that… made painfully sense. And even if he had been strongly in denial about it, Sidon couldn’t deny the fact someone just attempted to his life. Okay, he had no visible proof but no one would risk a limb just for a ruse, not like that.

“Oh, by the way- I saw him get up using his bad leg… tomorrow it’s going to hurt. Catch.” the woman tossed a little bottle in the prince’s direction “Tell him to go easy with it. If any of you needs to speak with me, tell people to ask for Suzuna. With that I think we should get going to keep our eyes on the situation. You… just try not to come down at the usual time tomorrow, rest in bed as long as needed, let’s see who brings up first the idea to check on you.”

\- - -

Tetra was absolutely right, Link was awfully affectionate while sedated and he didn’t know how to handle all the hugging, the back rubbing and the fact the hylian seemed more than intentioned to use him as pillow.

The little one was constantly tossing around, having both left arm and leg giving him pain wasn’t making things easier for him and Sidon tried to help as he could, mostly because he was uncomfortable as well on the pillows and he was unable to sleep.

It only got more awkward between whispered ‘thank you’ each time and even a couple of cheek kisses that made him feel like he was taking advantage of the centenar even if he did nothing to request them.

Sidon just couldn’t relax, not knowing he was doing nothing to protect his people, not while sitting on a pile of uncomfortable pillows (A better solution had to be found if he had to sleep outside of his pool), not when every single sound coming from the corridor made him jump and not with a tiny man constantly turning between his arms.

Needless to say he didn’t close his eyes that night.

\- - -

He felt honestly blessed when the other finally seemed to properly wake up, blinked a couple of times, glanced in his direction and grimaced. His attempt to push back, thought, was cut short by pain as soon as he tried to use his wounded arm to move.

Okay, perhaps saying he was awake was a bit too much, Link still seemed confused about his surroundings and the prince even bothered to pass him his glasses so he’d have a good chance to look around and figure things out by himself.

A good look around, a confused touch to Sidon’s shoulder like trying to make sure he was really the only other creature in the room, then a deep frown appeared on his face.

“Where is my horse?” His… what now? Wait, was that the reason last night Link occasionally said things like ‘atta boy’ or asked him if he wanted apples? Was he hallucinating the whole time he was in the company of his steed? Before Sidon could ask any question he seemed to sober up, murmured a ‘oh, right’ and his head fell flat back on the pillow as he stared a the ceiling.

There was a long silence between them, Link decided to speak again only when Sidon was finally starting to fall asleep.

“I know what she did, I know why she did it, while I cannot say I’m happy about it I- it doesn’t matter what I think. I just ask you to keep for yourself that I’m aware of it. I guess that’s… her way to take care of me while not really having time or… ways to do so.”

The prince frowned, his eyes half closed, whatever was between those two was weird and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. And, honestly? He didn’t want to learn more about it, Link could keep his messed up relationships for himself.

“Fair enough, I just hope no one got hurt last night. I mean, beside you.”

“You and me both, kid. Ugh, I don’t want to get up…”

The prince couldn’t help but chuckle, it was so unusual to hear the other whine with a childish tone and somehow it wasn’t an unwelcome change.

“You’re just tired, I’m tired and incredibly hungry after last night. Can you believe I had nothing to eat since yesterday’s lunch?”

“Oh, believe me, _ that _ is not going to kill you.” 

“Right…”

Neither of them could ignore the fact someone else had a chance to get hurt but at the same time… saying anything at that point was going to be the equivalent to run around telling everyone the soldier wasn’t, in fact, just a brainless concubine. Sit down and wait? He could do that for once.

Link was tired, Sidon wanted to sleep and for once he had actually been asked to rest until late, it would have been easy to ignore duties and drift back to sleep… but the door at the end of the corridor slamming open had both jump, the hylian barely had enough time to throw the blonde wig on his head, natural blonde and fake locks mixing decently enough to trick any unattentive zora, that the door to Sidon’s personal quarters opened with a loud thud.

Before he could even see who was entering the room he felt the centenar tense up and his first instinctive reaction was placing one arm in front of him… not completely sure if it was an instinct to protect or make sure the other wouldn’t jump at whoever just invaded their privacy.

“My prince…”

As soon as he heard Olom’s voice he knew it was the latter.

The shark was standing at the door with a strange expression on his face, surrounded by armed soldiers and holding a silver sword himself. There was a wave of different emotions on his face Sidon failed to read and then he seemed to settle on ‘indifferent’ as he approached, dismissing the men behind him with a single gesture of his hand.

The prince stood up, arms crossed behind his back, and frowned. He most likely knew the reason behind the sudden irruption in his room but at the same time he needed to look as clueless as possible… while still appearing as regal as he could.

“What is the meaning of this, Lord Olom?”

“My apologies, Prince Sidon, but we were incredibly worried about your well being. Tonight there were three accidental deaths that have been connected to your dinner table and we feared something happened to you as well.”

He didn’t have to feign surprise at his words. Three people died because he agreed with the hylian woman and decided to do nothing? He bit his lips, barely feeling Link’s hand against his calf in what was probably a reassuring gesture from him.

“What happened exactly?”

“Your food has been laced with a rare poison that can be obtained from some flowers of the Faron region and when the kitchen’s staff, unaware of it and unwilling to throw good food away, tasted it… I’m afraid we lost three good men last night.”

“That’s terrible.”  
  
“It is, my Prince. It is a relief seeing you unharmed despite being in the company of a hylian and even thought you were seen leaving the room with some of your food last night.”

So in a way Link’s request truly helped, uh? Wait...

“What do you mean with _ despite being in the company of a hylian _, Lord Olom?”

The other shark coughed to clear his voice -or buy time- and offered a warm smile.

“Well, my prince… all symptoms indicate the use of Red Velvet Orchids, a rare flower that can be only gathered in the Faron region or climbing specific areas in the area where, look at the coincidence, Hylians have been allowed to move in. I don’t want to make bold assumptions here but-”

“If my food was truly poisoned then she saved my life last night, this even if the reason she did so was… she didn’t quite understand I was joking when I spoke of food allergies.”

“I see. Well, I do trust your judgement, my prince.” A glance to the door, probably to make sure the rest already left the area and Olom stepped forward to reach for Sidon’s hand, taking it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss against his knuckles. Oh, he would have swooned at that just a week ago. “That being said I hope you’ll understand if I am worried about your safety and if I suggest applying more security measures.”

The shark’s eyes wandered around the room, especially taking their time to study what for everyone was Sidon’s little personal study, and when he offered another bow trying to get more words in- only to be interrupted by the prince himself.

“I will personally ask Bazz to assign two guards to prevent anyone from walking in my rooms unannounced, hylians may not be trusted but the same cannot be said of our own people. And if there’s a man whose judgement I believe it’s him.”

“... of course, my prince.”

“I will ask Laflat to find a bed large enough for me to place in this room, if my safety is at risk it would be careless of me to sleep in water that could easily be poisoned-” He was really grateful to that weird woman for suggesting him that “And I will require a food tester from now on. Every meal I will personally select food from my plate and have someone test if before I touch it, this will also apply to any public appearance I will do.”

“That’s very wise of you, Prince Sidon.” 

There was a little pause as Sidon considered what to do next, fortunately enough he didn’t have to think too much as his ‘concubine’ pulled one of the fins of his hip to get his attention.

“Food testers? Like the ones who taste the food for you to know if it’s good or not? May I have one as well? That sounds fun and it would be great to know if there are peas in my meals, I don’t really like those.”

The change in Olom’s posture was immediate, he straightened his back and glared down at Link. Sidon was in the middle, his arm still in front of the little man, and he was no longer sure if he was offering Link protection from the zora, Olom protection from the tiny but dangerous man or if he was standing between two bows ready to shoot their arrows.

“No one gave you the permission to speak, creature."

“I did.” The prince didn’t even know what possessed him to say that but, hey, it wasn’t a lie “the first day I brought her to the council I officially gave her freedom of speech in public. Servilia’s… not too bright commentaries can be a true entertainment.”

“I see…” Another shift of posture and the tiger shark was once more amiable as before “I apologize for assuming, your majesty. Perhaps it would be beneficial for me to learn more about your companion, perhaps in a more… private setting? When we have more time?"

Was the man truly suggesting… no… he had always been bold in his propositions when they were alone but that felt wrong, especially considering he didn’t seem fond of the prince’s concubine at all.

“Someday, perhaps, but as tempting as your offer is I have to admit I’m not quite in the mood, my dear, not even for making plans of the sort.” He sat on the cushions once more, gently pulling his ‘maiden’ at his side, careful not to hurt Link considering his mobility issues “I’m certain you’d find her quite entertaining but we have our people to mourn and I’m certain it’d be better if I leave you to your job without distractions. If there’s someone I can truly trust when it come to my safety is you, am I wrong?”

“Absolutely not, Prince Sidon, I would give my life for you.”

Sweet words whispered with the most charming tone, truly, but the little ball of aggression and tension that was sitting as his side was enough to remind Sidon to stay focused on the situation and not falling for what could be empty words.

He still really struggled to see the man who held him so many nights as a cold blooded murderer, there had to be some truth in the middle, but....

“And I would do anything for you, my dear. But now I think I’d rather be left alone. Could you inform Bazz I will be waiting for him once his turn is over? I’d rather not leave the security of my room until I have a chance to discuss with him.”

“I… of course, my prince. Just know both me and my men are at your service.”

Sidon nodded offering a smile as genuine as he could and said nothing as the other left. 

He felt Link’s whole body relax against his when the second door closed behind the tiger shark letting them know they were finally alone once more. 

Whatever mood of semi-camaraderie that was in the air when Link woke up was completely gone and the prince already missed it, mostly because he could almost feel the hylian’s anger now.

“Link…” He meant it as first name, not that the other could know. What…. was he even supposed to say not to sound totally detached from their current problems but also alleviate the tension? Link didn’t give him time to figure that out.

“If the price to pay to get a chance to slash his throat is a threesome with both of you I am more than ready to embrace my role as concubine. If he hopes to bite me to death in a _ moment of passion _ I should only plan how to return the favor, you know?”

He rolled his eyes.

“How romantic, I feel incredibly touched by your words but I have to pass, since our last discussion about him I don’t quite feel like returning his interest.” If it was true interest and not something else, which Sidon started to question.

“Whatever.” the prince stood there, still resting on his cushion, as the other attempted to get up without success since he could only rely on half of his body at the moment. The prince sighed scratching his crest and reached forward to hold his hips, one of the few places where he knew he wouldn’t cause damage, and helping him on his feet.

“So… tell me, Centenar, since we have a whole day for ourselves, what is the plan?”

Blue eyes squinted in his direction, the little man clearly didn’t like to rely on his support for what used to be an already difficult but manageable maneuver for him. Time to fight more for the sake of doing so? Apparently no because he seemed to drop the topic before it was even properly raised and started stumbling toward his desk.

“You rest, your scales look like trash and I can’t tell you didn’t sleep. Me? Oh, I may feel dizzy but trust me when I say I’ll figure out how to get Lake Hylia back by the end of the month.”

“You can barely walk straight. Can’t you rest for a bit longer as well? I’ll have all reports sent to this room anyway.”

“There is nothing-” the little man bit his lips before finishing the sentence and grimaced, Sidon could only assume it was due to his pain “Listen, Red… I don’t really think I can relax right now. I don’t like having him around but it offers a great motivation in not only getting my queen’s kingdom back-”

Right… the prospect of telling Link the truth about the whole situation didn’t seem as funny anymore, not when he was putting so much effort in it. Crap, when did Sidon even start to care?

“-but I also want him to look at you and go…. _ crap, this man is brilliant _ . And know you’re not stopping, _ I _ am not stopping.”

“You really hate him, don’t you?”

The only reply he received was a nod.

\- - -

Sidon received news of their military success as he was out training with Bazz and his men, Link had been adamant insisting he’d start what he considered a proper training regime but also extremely selective in who the prince was allowed to practice with.

Something about avoiding accidental lethal wounds, the zora was more than happy to listen in that context.

And he had to admit… when he turned to the soldier, who was as usual hunching over his papers, to ask if he was his mom or something to be so protective- it had been nice to hear the words ‘well, someone needs to watch after you’ coming from his lips. Yes, the hylian still considered him a kid, but… things could be worse between them, right?

Considering the other was an incredible asset for his war efforts it was nice… knowing they didn’t completely dislike each other anymore. 

And speaking of him being a valuable asset… they now owned half of the whole Faron region.

When Link brought up the plan to use the food’s waters to their own advantage he sounded hesitant, him and the prince had to work together to work things out: they were to use bombs to open a canal from Lake Hylia to Finra Woods and use the excess of water to turn a large portion of the area in a swamp. 

It was going to lower the overall depth of the Central Lake, even keeping Vah Ruta pumping water working nonstop, but if for a second Sidon had doubts on merit it was almost immediately clear the knight had no ulterior motives behind that part of the plan… mostly because the person who had more objections to that was the man himself.

It all started with Link asking the prince three times if he was absolutely sure the altitudes represented on the maps were correct, this while comparing it to other maps who more or less said the same, and suddenly Sidon had been forced to brainstorm with him.

Oh, it had been such a completely different experience than sitting down and listening to Link’s usual ‘We’re doing this and I’m explaining you why’, the centenar was clearly planning to use something that traumatized him in the past (it had never been directly brought up but Sidon was positive Link was afraid of water) and he was going insane to make sure if they flooded some areas civilians would have ways to retreat. 

“It’s supposed to be a severe nuisance for them, not kill everyone in range, this means we need enough water to fill lake Floria without causing massive wave but not so much that it will drag kids away from their parents. A huge disadvantage for people born and raised in a desert, the perfect terrain for zora.”

A risky approach considering they were weak to shock arrows and the gerudo masters with electric weapons but hylians were supposed to offer support, not to mention it was wise for no one to use electricity while deep to the knee in water anyway.

It was actually… fascinating to see how the centenar picked his decisions: he considered all options he could then attempted to counter them with his knowledge, he took advantage of all known monster habitats to know where the enemies couldn’t surprise them and he spent the goddess knows how long working with _ math _. 

Sidon didn’t know how Link spent so much time on documents and paper until he realized the madman left nothing to the case: by the time the prince joined the discussion he already approximated the volume of water in the Central Lake, did an awful lot of schemes to decide how large the canal was supposed to be to let the water flow and already had some rough lists of how much explosive, manpower, soldiers and supplies were supposed to be needed for a week long campaign.

“It’s still incomplete, I can’t remember a formula and I need to ask Tetra” he said realizing the prince was staring, ‘_ I don’t even know what half of that means’ _ Sidon wanted to reply but kept for himself.

It took Sidon quite some time to realize why Link was being more paranoid than usual, a lot of combined efforts to figure out how to organize scout and medical teams to make sure there’d be no accidental deaths, even more energy to convince the council how a show of dignity and kindness would do wonders to show the gerudo they were honorable enemies and how that could come to their advantage at a later point in time… but after a week it was all planned.

And it worked.

“Dress up, Link Link, my presence has been requested for an extraordinary council meeting and that means you have to be with me.”

A grunt came from the bed they now shared, the man was hidden in his pile of pillows once more. Sidon knew Link spent most nights awake either working or making sure no one would sneak in their room, mostly resting when the prince was busy with social events or training, but this was no time to nap!

“Oh, come on…” He jumped on his half of the bed with enough energy to make the hylian bounce up “We got news from the borders.”

That got his attention, Link went from barely responsive to perfectly awake in one second and sat up sliding the glasses on the nose. 

“We pushed the Gerudo back as you said, we got up to Faron Woods and the Guchini Plains. It’s too wet for hylians or gerudo right now but I guess that means it’s our turn to hold the line. And as you said, only an idiot would use electricity knowing they’ll be shocked as well.”

“Right…”

He still didn’t sound happy and the Prince knew exactly why.

“While soldiers died on both sides there are no reports of civilian deaths and we had both Rivan and my future wife making sure anyone requesting passage to retreat without weapons would be granted the right to do so.”

It still didn’t completely relax him but the centenar’s shoulders lowered a bit and he finally took a deep breath.

“See? Your plan worked!”

“Our plan, kid.”

Sidon beamed at that even if Link didn’t really see it as he was already collapsing back between his pillows with closed eyes. Their plan, uh? That sounded… nice. Even if all Sidon did was offering some solutions here and there on how to use scouts to look for people.

“Hey, Red?”

“Mh?”  
  
“I have a question for you.”

He tilted his head before lying down on the bed, even if there was a line of pillow to keep their sides apart the shark was tall enough to see the hylian from that position.

“It’s not in any hylian book, it’s not in any of the history ones you got me…” Link slowly turned to his side, careful about how he moved his stiff leg “how did this war begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, 'Tetra' is who you think she is. big surprise, I know.


	8. His biggest weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this chapter is kind of messy and long but transitional bits are necessary and plot needs to move on. I hope it will still be enjoyable, it wasn't written in the best conditions but- all the love, everyone.

“What do you mean how did this war begin? Everyone knows how it started.”

Link didn’t even bother to reply, he simply pursed his lips and frowned in Sidon’s direction at that. The Prince squinted at him, incredulous, what were hylians even being taught at school? If… they even had schools, he didn’t know much about hylian education.

“Well…” He rolled to his side, adjusting the long head tail on the pillow and staring down at the little creature at his side “it started around seven hundred years ago, under my grandfather: King Varar. But, I mean, even you know that, right?”

The hylian simply shrugged, that was basic knowledge for everyone.

“Well, my ignorant assistant-” Link’s ears twitched “-it’s a beautiful story about love, betrayal and a rightful search for revenge. It all started in my grandfather’s youth when he was still filled with dreams, when the cold air of Tabantha hadn’t yet found its way in his heart, when-”

As he raised the arm that wasn’t against the mattress toward the ceiling Link sighed, shaking his head.

“Buddy, keep it short. Please.”

“Right, I tend to forget you’re as fun as Muzu. Where was I?” he tapped his lips with a finger “Grandfather was a dreamer: even if he had been promised to a rich noblewoman of the Doman he wasn’t fond of his betrothed and he never hid it. He could tolerate her, he was ready to accept her as wife due to traditions and royal obligations-” Like him and Gaddison, neither was happy with the match but…. “But he fell in love. She was the daughter of one of the local fishermen, I don’t know how they met but they started seeing each other in secret and by the time the council found out she was already with egg. And that’s how my father came to be!”

Link only nodded before sitting up and making a vague gesture to keep talking as he left the bed to start working on his usual setup. It was weird how one of the very few things the hylian had been actually happy about was that piece of furniture, something about not having to struggle with his leg when getting up.

“So…” He restarted as Link was adjusting his hair under the long, blonde wig “even if it wasn’t what was planned for him, my grandfather made it clear he was keeping the child and officially hiring my grandmother as, you know, its caretaker. When the egg hatched and it was clear the newborn was male the games were done: the Kingdom had its heir, Varar had no more moral obligations to marry and he happily settled down with the person _ he _ chose. Even if she was never officially considered a queen, of course.”

“Aw, Red, you really seem to like this story.” 

Sidon didn’t know if the other was mocking him or not, at times it was just so hard to tell, but in any case he didn’t like being considered a child. He huffed ignoring the man who was now decorating his eyes with black lines and weird stuff hylians seemed to appreciate so much.

“Of course I do, not many of us can marry out of love, you know? I don’t know the details but his had to be a battle against everyone to keep her at his side.”

“Right… 

“I can relate so much with that, you cannot understand how awful it can be being promised to someone you don’t love.”

There was a moment of silence as Link silently seemed to consider his options, Sidon knew this wasn’t a conversation the other wanted to have, not when he was always so uninterested in anything not related to his work and-

“Red… facts, not feels.”

Case in point… he rolled back on the bed, muttering between his teeth. He knew Link wasn’t fond of personal talks but sometimes it was heavy having him as roommate.

“Facts. Grandfather spent some of the happiest years of his life with his family. They say she struck silver with him, he was the single most handsome hammerhead shark of his generation- my good look has to come from somewhere-”

“Red, focus… I’m asking you how this war started, not the story of your family.”

“I am getting there! The story of my family is the story of how this all started, centenar.” the prince gave up, Link had the sensibility of a rock at times “How comes you don’t know about it, thought? You keep saying the hylians are so well organized and all, how did you lose track of something so important?”

“Well… just think about it: first, all our archives have been lost, second, every tribe has a different version of how things started, third, the average lifespan of a hylian is fifty years, that’s more or less fourteen generations for us.” 

Sidon jumped on his feet, even managing to startle the man who dropped his lipstick and instantly grabbed his cane, something the prince started to associate to him being ready to face aggression.

“Excuse me? What is the average life span?” 

“... fifty? More or less? Wait, you really didn’t know?”

“Aren’t you twenty five or something?”

“Oh, you _ did _ read my personal files, then.”

“I… parts of it? When you moved in? I remember that detail because you sounded awfully young, I had no idea you were a middle aged man.”

“And you’re upset about this because…?”

“Because… you only have twenty five years left?”

And hell if he knew why that was so distressing, he felt cheated somehow and he couldn’t put it into words, not even in his mind. The other only seemed utterly annoyed by his behavior.

“Red?” Sidon’s tail twitched with irritation “Twenty five years are enough to end a war if we really play our cards well. I want to see my queen on her throne once again, I will do anything in my power to put an end to this within my lifetime.”

Right, that was the perfect explanation on why he felt upset, he was putting all hopes on Link and the last thing him and his Domain needed was to lose the main strategist due to old age, dementia or whatever.

“You know what? Forget I asked.” He was going to think at the good things, like all the lands they got back and how he was finally going to be considered a proper leader once the war was over. As long as Link completed his task it didn’t matter if he was going to be gone in less than three decades “Long story short: the rito visited with the excuse of a diplomatic meeting and they killed my grandmother and attempted to kill my father. It’s… honestly a miracle he survived. They tried to frame others for their terrible acts but proof against them was overwhelming and my grandfather declared war. Even because his illness was starting to catch up, it seems to be something genetic in the family that afflicts men of our blood, and… that’s it.”

There was a long silence as Link finished preparing himself, the man apparently waited for the explanation to continue but nothing else came from the Prince himself.

“Well, you went from a detailed explanation to something quick and rushed…” Link’s ears fell as he shook his head, clearly unhappy with Sidon’s sudden change of pace “Remind me to ask Muzu when I see him. Not saying I don’t trust you but he was around when your father was little, wasn’t he?”

“He didn’t see the beginning of the war but… yes, I suppose. I don’t know what you’re looking for in this but… does it really matter how the Rito started it? We’re just dealing with the consequences of their actions.”

The man shook his head, unimpressed with the prince’s comments.

“Well, let’s put it like this: as annoying as the rito can be- there’s an arrow with Revali’s name on it in my quiver- there’s really no motive for them to step in and kill not one but _ two _queens. Both of them, and here correct me if I’m wrong, chosen by the monarch himself instead of the council.”

“Yes, but-”

“And annoying as they can be: they’re not stupid, they’ve been stalling your people for literal centuries… I find it hard to believe they left their weapons and clear tracks behind. I’ve been dealing with their sabotages in more than one occasion and I can guarantee you they’re incredibly hard to notice.”

“What are you-”

“Before you jump to their defense, I’m not saying the council is behind this but: what if someone had interest in creating a conflict?”

The shark raised both hands, one thing was suspecting someone had some unsavory reasons to make things worse for everyone involved, the other was assuming someone had the galls to start a war just because. Not to mention they’d be _ dead _by now.

“Why?”

There was unusual indecision in the man’s face as he put his decorative tools down, frowned and finally hopped back to the bed, sitting on his side of the mattress.

“So… as you know each side is biased in saying they’re not the ones in the wrong, right?”

“I suppose it makes sense.”

“Okay… I mean, Rito say they’re the victims, gerudo support that claim, zora say they’re the victims, hylians may or may not pretend they believe it-”

Sidon’s tail waved nervously back and forth at that, why did they have to end with the worst possible servants?

“But let’s hypothetically say there’s a… place. Where people of all kinds are gathering. And live together pushing away their differences.” A pause and the prince rolled over, his head leaning against the pile of pillows separating their personal spaces. That wasn’t an hypothetical question, he knew that, he just couldn’t imagine any place where a mixed community of people could stay, not when every single border was controlled and every citizen checked.

“What if… there was someone that had no personal interest in lying about how the whole thing began, agrees it’s weird how it’s been mostly wiped from historical records and thinks something feels weird about this whole thing?”

“And who would that someone be? A Sheikah?” Sidon didn’t know much about them, only that they abandoned Kakariko as soon as the zora moved in and probably lived hidden in the forbidden forest now. They used to serve the hylian royal family but lived in the shadows and weren’t known for their… manners. There were countless sayings about how it was never wise to trust one of them and-

“A Goron.”

Oh. Sidon blinked a couple of times, unsure on what to say. Gorons never left Death Mountain and- oh.

“Centenar, you’re not being subtle here: it’s out there an you’ve been in that place, haven’t you?”

He nodded in reply.

“Okay so… what are you trying to tell me? I can suppose you’re not sharing more details because that’s where your precious Zelda is his but… what am I to make out of this?”

“Just that… perhaps… things aren’t a black and white as you’d like to believe. I mean… if I was you… I’d press the council members for more info about it? And see where they contradict each other. They’re the elders, they lived a long life, they’re bound to know more than a short lived hylian and a young prince, right?”

“You seem to trust Muzu, why don’t we just ask him?”

Link rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath.

“Don’t you see he’s not… you know what? You ask him. Ask him why he’s not at your father’s side despite being his best friend next time you speak to Muzu.”

Sidon frowned, staring at Link as he got up from the bed a second time, slowly hopping on a single leg until he was at the prince’s side.

“Come on, big boy, let’s go hear the council members cover you in praises for a while, I’ll work on what to do next as soon as we have all reports in the room."

\- - -

When they arrived at the council room, everyone was already waiting for them and Sidon rushed to his seat as elegantly as possible while carrying his little hylian. He sensed him tense up as soon as they crossed the door but at first he paid no attention to it, simply assuming he forgot a piece of his disguise like last time that happened, no one was going to notice if he missed earrings or his pearl string, but as soon as he gazed around the room he knew why.

Olom was sitting at his father’s place.

The prince’s arm instinctively went around Link’s waist to keep him in place, even if the hylian was small and couldn’t move well he somehow had no doubt he’d assault the grey shark given any opportunity.

“Lord Olom!” he exclaimed with the brightest smile he could manage “It’s a delight to see you, how comes no one informed me you’d attend this meeting?”

Link’s hands tightly wrapped around the prince’s sash, something by now Sidon knew he could associate to barely held back aggression. Ugh, to think they were there to celebrate- but between Link’s story and Muzu’s unusual reticence in talking of the days past the flood… Sidon just couldn’t look at Olom as he used to. Even if he had to pretend otherwise.

“My apologies for joining so suddenly, my prince, but Lord Nejen has officially presented his resignation this morning. His health failed him in this great time of need and, while I know my presence is required on the borders, I have to take his place as his only heir. I was told you had been informed, I will make sure the messenger who was supposed to will receive a proper punishment.”

That was… sudden. And he could feel Link tensing up more and more between his arm. The prince’s large hand moved from the hylian’s hips to his back, gently massaging in- only to see him turn and glare in his direction with enough anger to make him flinch.

Okay, he needed to be the one in control here, at least until the centenar didn’t relax a bit, they couldn’t just blow their cover because one of them couldn’t control their feelings. The hand was moved up even further, this time being placed against the head of the centenar, forcing him to lean his head against the prince’s chest.

“No one should be punished, I’m certain there are good reasons I wasn’t informed in time. I’ve noticed our communication network has its… hiccups at time. I just welcome you here, Lord Olom, it’s an honor having a war hero like you at my side.”

“And I’m honored to work with you, my prince.”

A few more pleasantries, a few more formal greetings and everyone was finally ready to begin. 

More or less since he had a nervous bundle between his arms. He was genuinely glad they weren’t there to discuss further plans but just to check their current progress because the centenar wasn’t clearly in the condition to work. How was Sidon so sure of that? When he offered his hand under the table, Link actually held it, fingers digging deep in the prince’s skin and nails pressing against the scales with a strength that would have been painful for a smaller zora.

It was going to be alright, they just needed to-

“Since we’re all gathered, perhaps we can start discussing whatever next stet our prince has in mind.”

Fuck. He didn’t even begin discussing it with Link. Still, he smiled in elder Viri’s direction.

“Well… I can’t say I have much done for now, not when we just got our reports from the borders. I am certainly proud of our current strike off success but at the same time I can’t rush decisions, not when so many lives depend on us.”

“Wise words, my lord.” Sidon turned ini Viri’s direction, already bracing due to his tone “But isn’t it the norm to plan ahead when sending our troops at the frontline? You must have something in your mind already.”

He gulped, knowing he couldn’t really rely on Link for this.

“Of course but… I’d rather come to you once I am more sure of what to do instead of-”

“Prince, this is a crucial moment, we won’t have disposable hylians on the borders, our own men’s lives are at risk. We should be able to send messengers out as soon as possible to inform our troops on what to expect, at least.”

“I know, still I shouldn’t rush-”

“Are you aiming at the Faron Grasslands and beaches? That would be a great territory to put hylians once more on the front line.”

“Well, I’m certainly considering it, Lord Kijah.”

“But don’t we have a dangerous thunder wizzrobe lurking in the Nautelle Wetlands? Wouldn’t it be a terrible idea pushing so far?”

Sidon’s tail twitched at that, he totally forgot… still, their maps were more than outdated on that area and, well…

“While you do have a point, our spies report gerudo pass below Daval Peak to reach us, I’m assuming they already dealt with whatever pest was in the area if it’s a path they often take.”

“Then we should probably aim at least at Oseira Plain and Taobab Grassland, I think that makes a perfect position for both Hylians, in the northern part where it’s overly dry, and for our men, near the southern ponds.”

“That… is exactly what I was thinking.”

“Oh, yes, hylians will love building a fort in the northern areas, I heard there’s plenty of wonderful horses there, perhaps you could get one to your Pearl?”

Link’s ears twitched twice, once perking up at the mention of horses and the second time immediately pointing down when the elder called him Pearl. He really liked horses, uh?

“Should we inform our men we’re moving West, then? Just to get them ready in advance…”

“I… that sounds like a good plan, elder Maja.” 

“I don’t understand, dearest…” 

Literally all heads, Sidon’s included, snapped in the young hylian’s direction who- the goddesses only know how- was now looking up at the prince with the most innocent and confused expression.

“Didn’t you say that area is inhospitable for zora and guarded by not one but two scary lynels? My prince, I am not too smart but-”

“Prince, tell your animal to be silent.”

The hylian’s ears dropped and Sidon was glad his expression was hidden from the others as he looked at him, Link literally bit his lips not to snap at the other’s shark’s direction, channeling all his patience in a single second before turning to smile at Olom and interrupt him as well.

“Pardon me, my lord, but I’m just wondering why our Lord is testing you when he clearly considered all those options just last night-” a fake gasp “Oh, no… you were testing them, weren’t you? Oh, dearie, I’m so sorry I stepped in...”

Sidon had to give it to the little man, he was a fucking good actor and liar. And if he learnt something about the few times Link actually spoke in public, he was trying to stop him from making a mistake and trying to tell him things: so he was being tested, uh? He glanced in Muzu’s direction but the elder’s expression was unreadable.

“My prince, why is this creature even allowed in this room?”

“Personal solace and enjoyment, Lord Olom. Sometimes she oversteps her limits but isn’t it the charm of inferior creatures?”

“She shouldn’t be here nor talk.”

“Well-” Many heads snapped in Link’s direction as he spoke, his tone as innocent as possible “Siddy gave me the permission to speak so I don’t see why I shouldn’t.”

Oh, no…

“You shall not lack respect to our prince addressing him like this-”

“He likes when I use pet names, but what would someone like you know? It’s not like you’ve ever been as close to our prince as I am.”

“How dare you, you little pest?”

Part of Sidon wanted to grab a bowl of trouts and just enjoy the match between Olom and Link, the other part knew it was going to end poorly if he let the centenar talk. He still couldn’t immediately bring himself to stop him.

“I dare because it’s true. I am the one he hugs, he kisses, he whispers sweet words to and I’m the one who gets to listen to his brilliance when he comes up with his plans!”

None of the elders stepped in as well, Sidon could tell some were genuinely amused by the unexpected development but he couldn’t tell why.

“You’re just a toy, a glorified sex slave- you have no right to speak to me like this.”

“You have no right to try to make a fool of our prince.”

“I am merely trying to make sure we all understand what he’s thinking, I’m trying to learn from him, I-”

“Then shut up and trust him like I do. Or are you saying you don’t trust our prince, Lord Olom?”

“You little-”

“ENOUGH!” As soon as the tiger shark got up from his Seat, Sidon immediately did the same, large red hands slamming against the table and the little hylian almost falling to the ground at the sudden movement. “Really, Olom?” The prince straightened his back, lowering his head fin and frowning “Are you truly arguing with a lowlife? Am I supposed to expect finding you busy arguing with manta ray puppies as well?”

“I… no, my prince.”

“Then, while I will certainly reprimand her for speaking and ruining my evaluation I ask you to be the superior one, as it’s supposed to be, and interrupt this pathetic show at once.”

“Yes, my prince.”

“Good.” he commented placing his arm once more around Link and pulling him back on his leg as he sat down “You also play nice, little one, this is not how I expect you to behave.”

“My prince…” he held back a sigh while turning his attention to the elder “Why were you even testing us?”

“From the same reason you were doing the same with me, elder Kaja.”

There was a long moment of tense silence as everyone weighted the situation and Sidon wanted to jump up to hug Muzu when he finally spoke up and, basically yelling at everyone, told the whole council to stop playing and get back to work.

\- - -

“Link…”

“I know, I lost control there.”

“Link.”

“Listen, I’m not proud of it but I just… hate that guy.”

“Link!”

The man stopped hopping in the corridor, turning and raising both hands with exasperation, almost losing balance during the movement.

“What?”

“Do you want to skip the next reunions until you feel more… ready to face him? I don’t care about your mental health or bullshit like this-” Oh, how he wished it was true, he hated to admit to himself he started to worry about it “-but you weren’t there today, you’ve been only listening to Olom’s words and… I need my best strategist, centenar, not an emotional spring ready to blow months of efforts as soon as that man talks.”

That seemed to get through him, at least a little: Link’s skin turned red once more, something that rarely happened and Sidon still couldn’t exactly understand, and the hylian hid his face behind his arm in what was apparent shame. Link’s mouth opened three times with no sound escaping his lips as the prince kneeled in front of him trying to peek under his arms, in the end he sighed and almost deflated… something that made him look even smaller than usual.

“I’m sorry.” Wait, did he really just… apologize? That was new… “I just… I…” okay, he was also at loss of words, a surprise after another. The prince took a deep breath and sat down in front of the hylian as soon as he had the confirmation they were alone, he couldn’t believe he was having such a conversation in the middle of a mostly empty corridor.

Actually, he didn’t even know what to say: Link had been secretive about his life and barely shared anything about him, while he knew why Olom was such a problem to the other how was he supposed to make sure… things could work out? He needed Link’s work to continue properly, not- fuck it.

“Should I invite Tetra over for the evening?”

Link became even redder at that, his arm still unsuccessfully attempting to hide his expression as the other one was against the wall to keep him standing. So that was… embarrassment? 

At the hylian’s nod he just tossed him over his shoulders like a sack of clams and walked toward his room, his sister was certainly going to know what to do.

\- - -

“Lord Asshole is what?”

Tetra almost dropped the basket of laundry she was carrying when Sidon approached her to discuss about Link’s… situation. She then took a quick look around, awkwardly offered a warm smile, bowed her head and loudly stated she was ‘immediately coming to clean the mess’, allowing Sidon to take her to a more secluded area.

It was nice to see another hylian liked so much his past lover.

“So-” Tetra tossed the curtains she was supposed to clean on the floor before turning with both hands on her hips to look up at the prince “-how much do you know?”

“Uh… He told me how his leg broke in Hyrule Castle’s library, how Zelda saved him, how… they spent far too long just trying to survive and how apparently my people… didn’t exactly help.”

The woman was absolutely unreadable and Sidon could feel how similar she and Link were.

“And while it’s hard for me to believe what he says about Olom, I can’t deny or ignore how he reacts when he’s around. Today he almost… exposed himself. He’s too attached to his job to risk everything just for a ruse.”

She hummed, nodding.

“Well, Princy, we spent days hiding between trees hoping not to be found.” We. So she was there as well… “We are all a bit fucked up from it. He more than us because he was in terrible conditions the whole time and… you know, sometimes you think you have to save them all and all you can do is watch people die.” She scratched her head, short messy blonde hair moving all around in an untamed bush “Listen, I can’t come tonight, I have a meeting with one of our informers and then one with- oh!”

He tilted his head as she seemed to lit up.

“Okay, tonight you will have to deal with him, try not to be an ass.” Before the prince had a chance to protest she just continued “I will send a message to our unit’s current leader: him and Link are super close. If you can find an excuse to give your fair maiden a day off I think it’d be good for him to enjoy the company of some good old friends, he spent months only talking with you and Mozu with the weight of a war on his shoulders.”

Okay, he could… do that?

“As concubine he’s only allowed to leave if he’s in my company, thought, I am already taking him to Viri’s court whenever he needs to go-”

“Eh, just come with us at the barracks. Find it a good excuse for it, maybe place some formal visits at various groups and leave ours for last? I know we’re hylians but you could play it as a tactical move to improve our morale or some shit like that.”

That wasn’t going to be easy, leaving the palace without a proper escort was out of discussion and he couldn’t see Link relax while surrounded by zora guards. Tetra decided to speak once more as she saw him frown, it was almost like she could read his mind or at least follow his chain of thoughts.

“Sid. Five words. Rivan and your future wife. They’re respected soldiers, say you’d rather not attract unwanted attention and when you return later just say it was a chance to speak with Gaddison and you took it. Just… let us have Link for a couple of hours, give him a nice surprise.”

He scratched one of his fins, shaking his head. “You hylians can be really problematic, you know?” Oh, wait, there was one more thing he wanted to try to do while speaking with her.

“One more question: he told me about a certain mixed settlement, do you happen to know anything about it? And gorons inside it?”

That seemed to finally took her by surprise, the woman gaped in his direction for a moment before regaining her composure. Most of it.

“Shit, he actually told you of Tarrey Town? What was he thinking?” Now Sidon had a name and the confirmation Link wasn’t probably lying to him, unless they both already planned that in advance “Yes, I know about it and I know about his goron. Hell, I thought his crush was over but it’s apparently not if he brought him up.”

Sidon’s brain came to a screeching halt at that extra bit of information, Link’s… what, now?

“Aren’t gorons… rocks?” Unless he missed something at biology lessons they were genderless creatures with no concept or romantic love, no matter how they called each other brother and such. They had been isolated for the past centuries, yes, but…

“Yes. Anyway, forget about the place, forget about whatever the goron said, just tell Link to keep his mouth shut.”

“I still want to go back to him having a crush on a rock because if he can make fun of my tastes, this changes the cards on the table a lot.”

Tetra crossed her arms, frowning and staring in a way that made Sidon feel small despite the ridiculous size difference between them.

“He has a type: kind people. You can’t make fun of that, Sid.”

“Well, I-”

“Hush. It’s time for me to go back to work, you make sure to keep a free day in your schedule next week for the meeting and don’t tell Link anything about it. We will not speak more of the hidden town not of his people, you will make sure Link doesn’t explode in the next days and for fuck’s sake force him to sleep, I don’t care how you do so.”

“Now, giving me orders like this…”

“Whatever-” she waved her hand “I’m a middle aged woman who happens to be both really tired and really pissed, I don’t have time for pleasantries with you and, like you, I need to keep our main strategist’s mind in its place. Be nice and keep him distracted, mh? Talking about work probably will do, if I know him.”

Sidon didn’t even bother to hide how displeased he was when she dared to lean closer just to pat his cheek as she was talking with a child. Hylians, one worse than the other…

“Now-” She picked her stuff back up “Go. People are probably already wondering why I’m taking so long to clean a puddle anyway. And remember, kid, play nice!”

Without even waiting to be dismissed, Tetra simply walked away and Sidon massaged his temples trying not to yell in her direction. Goddesses, if he didn’t need Link or Tetra they’d so be in Jail by now. 

But he needed to win the war, he wanted to impress everyone, especially Ledo, and that meant he was to put up with both of them. For now.

It was time to go back to the other pest.

\- - -

As expected Link was working, the desk seemed unusually messy compared to the usual and he had a… clearly distressed expression as he worked on his maps. Sidon didn’t like that, while the soldier was uneasy at flooding the Faron area this seemed different. 

“What is it now? Oh… and Tetra can’t come for now, she’ll visit as soon as she’s done with… whatever duty she has.”

Link’s lips pressed together in a thin line and he nodded as reply while throwing some paper on the large armchair. There were more markers than usual on the large map and a lot of documents had been scattered with all the newest reports, the man seemed more focused than usual and… more chaotic. It wasn’t like him not being organized, was that what Sidon was supposed to expect as long as Olom was in the council?

“Centenar, talk.”

For the second time since he properly met him Link seemed to lack words, then he pushed with his arm most of the stuff away from the desk and invited Sidon closer, stabbing Tanagar Canyon’s location with a dagger that the Prince didn’t even knew he had.

“We can’t move there because any attempt to flood will be stopped by the Canyon, even keeping Vah Ruta at full power it’s not going to be enough.” 

Right… but that was on the northern side, they were taking the southern one, right?

“We can’t proceed further than the Faron Grasslands not only due to the lynels but because after that we enter in the range of fire of Vah Naboris and that means death.”

Sidon only blinked as he started to realize that meant they were basically at a wall with their conquer, it was already a blessing knowing the Desert Beast couldn’t leave its sands, there was no way to send men where they’d be zapped to death.

“It’s a stalemate, kid. I want to push further so badly, but we can’t. Or I just can’t think of an efficient way to conquer more Gerudo lands, not right now, and I hate it.”

The prince frowned, that wasn’t like him. A sigh and he tossed on the floor what was on the armchair as well, they were going to put everything back later.

“So…” he commented leaning on the map and trying to think of something “If we can’t push the Gerudo let’s just make sure they don’t get back in our territories, mh? In the meanwhile, you mentioned Tanagar Canyon. We don’t have access to it, not yet, do you think you can find us a way to get Hryule Ridge and maybe up the terrains near the access of Tabantha Tundra? That would greatly help my sister as well.”

The hylian fidgeted with his dress for a moment that felt like forever, gears clearly starting to turn in his head. That was the only ‘distraction’ he could really offer, wasn’t it?

“I… yes. I think I can.”


	9. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Sidon learns a lot of things about his roommate. And himself.

Sidon was quite sure he was giving the words ‘walk of shame’ a whole new meaning as he attempted to sneak back in his rooms, in the middle of the night, carrying some... specific books between his arms.

Two of the tomes were about handling post traumatic stress disorder, the last one was all about hylian biology and the prince felt like a massive idiot for taking them even if he perfectly knew it made sense for him to, well, try to make sure his main strategist survived as long as possible… right? And that he didn’t snap in front of everyone just because his hatred for a certain council member seemed to cloud his judgement lately. 

He wasn’t aggressive in public, even if Sidon could feel him tense and occasionally growl, something he didn’t expect hylians to do, whenever Link had to speak he was all smiles and love. In the privacy of his room? He shut Sidon out and proceeded to work, if in the first day the zora still managed to work with him now the other was only focusing on how to reach the Canyon without doing anything else. 

He even complained when Sidon informed him they were going to visit the troops and hell, he was mostly refusing food. At dinner his meat skewers had been barely touched, at lunch he barely drank a cup of broth commenting his stomach hurt… that wasn’t normal.

And it bothered Sidon more than he liked to admit, mostly because… if he had to rely on him for his men’s safety he couldn’t have a starving and irritable insomniac around, right? Speaking of his newfound insomnia, he really hoped Link kept his promise to go and sleep since Sidon was supposed to be with Ledo for the night and once more they had to wait for reports to come back in before working on their next steps.

It was a relief when he silently opened the door to his room to find most of the luminous torches covered and a familiar bundle of pillows and blankets on the mattress, it was less pleasant when Link’s ears twitched letting the zora know he was awake and probably just trying to understand if a foe stepped in.

“It’s just me…”

Wow, was it just his impression or Link sighed with relief at that? The zora shook his head stepping closer to their shared bed, not really surprised by how Link didn’t even bother to ask why he was back sooner, good to see he cared. Ugh, why did that even bother him? It would have been way worse having to cover the fact he didn’t spend the last hours with his beloved but searching around in the royal library.

In Muzu’s company.

And while the elder returned to his quarters at midnight he seemed deeply amused by Sidon’s search, even if it made more than sense why he needed to learn more about those short lived bastards.

Goddess, what had become of his life? Sidon hid his books under the pillows he used to keep his head tail lifted from the mattress and avoiding back pain, all while pretending to adjust them for the night. 

Perfect, he just needed to lie down properly, rest and wait until morning. 

This is exactly why he turned to look at the hostile pile of wool before even sitting down on the mattress.

“So… why are you still awake?”

An annoyed grunt was the only reply he received.

“Come on, centenar, the rare times you hit the bed you’re instantly asleep, what is annoying you so much I can’t be delighted with your horrid sleep sounds?”

Another grunt, but Link actually moved to slap Sidon’s hand away when the prince placed it on the pile of pillows keeping them apart. Okay… that was odd even for him. And despite the nastiness between them there was only thing that made Link react like that when unprovoked, usually.

“Leg?”

“Mh.”

Oh, fantastic. Link wasn’t just in a terrible mood, now his leg was acting up. Sidon sighed before getting up to pick Tetra’s bottle of painkillers. Only to find it empty. His tail twitched with irritation and he made a mental note to remind the tiny man he wasn’t supposed to take so many, even his sister said it wasn’t good for his liver. 

Here he was, looking into making the Hylian’s life longer like he’d do with a good manta ray pet while Link was poisoning himself. Well, there was nothing he could do to help now… too bad for him, he wasn’t going to pay too much attention to the man.

And as soon as he let himself fall back on the bed and heard him hiss in pain at the sudden movement he knew it wasn’t going to be easy to do so. He closed his eyes not to look at him and to lock out the light.

“So you’re going to be loud all night? Every time I move?”

Even without turning to look at the hylian a small shift at his side was enough to know Link probably changed position to glare in his direction. Too bad for him, if someone had all rights to be irritated and annoyed that was Sidon who wasn’t going to get a good night of sleep, not the man who was too stubborn to take care of himself properly.

“I thought it was a good week for you…?”

At least in terms of pain, mood wise Sidon knew it had been a disaster. The fact that Link mumbled his reply instead of growling or insulting got him to open one of his eyes, carefully checking at his side and then rolling over once more, careful not to step in range of the little one’s feisty hands.

“Repeat.”

The small grunt that followed was familiar ground, Link actually admitting what his problem was… wasn’t. The word ‘slipped’ resonated in his mind a couple of times before his golden eyes darted to the messy pile of papers scattered around the desk that turned into a familiar sight during the past week.

Of course the idiot fell down during one of the few moments he was completely alone with no one to call for help with risking to bust his own cover and- fuck it!

“That’s it, I let you be a mess for a week but tomorrow we’re cleaning before going to our visits. You are one of my best war assets, what if you fell and hit your head instead?”

More low mumbles followed, as usual the prince failed to make sense of any of it. Sidon rolled over once again, his tail nervously flapping against the pillows and his golden eyes fixed on the little mountain of sheets and wool that was hiding the other man.

“Repeat.”

At that Link loudly huffed, uncovering himself up to the waist with an exaggerated movement of his arms. Good, frustrated Link was better than silent Link.

“Can’t I stay here, tomorrow? What’s the point of coming with you?”

Oh. Well, he promised Tetra not to tell him anything…

“No.”

He was going to thank him in the end. Whoever was waiting for the centenar in the barracks it had to be important to him if the woman was so sure that was going to help… and Sidon was really curious to finally meet this Ganon dude who was now leading Link’s old unit.

“Come on…”

Sidon’s tail twitched, no amount of pitiful whining was going to change his mind.

“My wife is eager to meet you, centenar.”

The hylian rolled his eyes, sighed and turned to stare right in Sidon’s golden ones.

“Sidon…”

It took every single ounce of self control in the prince’s body to stay quiet and not immediately give in to Link’s request at that. Stupid big puppy eyes, it was like when a little manta ray stared at you waiting for a treat and his tired tone of voice… shit, he had never actually used the prince’s name.

Sidon found himself gaping down at the minute figure before sitting up in the bed, any tiredness almost gone. Okay, he didn’t want to acknowledge any of the weird feelings he had right now, it was probably just him being exhausted after a long day and dealing with an inferior species that clearly had the same lifespan of most zora pets anyway.

And he liked animals, right?

“I can’t believe you tried to get me with this  _ and I suddenly decide to use your name  _ bullshit.” Link’s eyes widened at that, almost like he didn’t realize it either, and the prince got out of bed. They weren’t going to sleep, were they? Oh, well…

“You’re lucky we don’t have much to do tomorrow, otherwise I’d kick you in another room and get some well deserved sleep. But... I’m hungry after much exercise and you never say no to food-” right, a good change of topic, Link’s defenses always fell when food was involved “So what about a midnight snack?”

“Not exactly in the mood.” The hylian was back again against the mattress, pulling the covers all over his figure.

“Oh, shut up. I’m going to get myself some chillfin trouts-” it was going to be awful waking up people just to cook or taste his food at two in the morning, but… “- and we can order you some of those horse skewers you always like so much.”

The hylian’s reaction was immediate. 

Despite the pain he was in, Link was now sitting straight up on the bed with the single most horrified expression painted on his face: blue eyes were wide open, ears were lower than Sidon even knew it was physically possible for him, lips were slightly parted as a strangled sound came from his throat.

“... what?”

\- - -

No more horse meat, ever. 

Still, Sidon was grateful because he learnt a lot more about his roommate in a single night than he did in literal months living together.

First of all, saying Link loved horses was the understatement of the century: he had been around them since he was a child and one of the things he missed the most since the flood was being able to run around with them.

Second: while he had no real hatred toward the Rito as a whole, something the prince couldn’t approve of, he really hated the flying champion because, quoting him ‘ _ The bastard put an arrow in my baby’s head _ ’ and the centenar had been trying to avenge his equine friend for almost a decade now.

Third: his family used to have a ranch, Lon Lon something, that was now covered in water. And his dream was to go there and rebuild the place someday, many of his men already promised to work for him if he ever managed to do so.

Sidon’s sense of guilt knowing he didn’t even suggest his family to close Rutala Dam was stronger than he wanted to admit.

He didn’t even notice when his eyelid closed, but he woke up to Link already hopping on a single leg around the room and getting ready for the day. From the expression on his face it was clear the pain wasn’t gone yet, but he was once more in control. 

“Use. Your. Crutches.” That was his lovely good morning to the other as he stirred on the bed. Sleeping in a weird position instead of piling all pillows under the neck to support his tail left him more stiff and pained than he expected but it wasn’t something the prince couldn’t bear “You said you loved those because the ladies made them for you.”

No reply. Sidon sighed while sitting up on the bed and reaching for his scale polish, if they were supposed to look at their best he couldn’t ignore the basic treatments for a zora’s beauty. This even if the polish felt unpleasant on the skin now that he was barely submerging himself anymore for safety reasons.

Oh how he missed swimming.

And how he loathed Link’s silent treatment. It wasn’t his fault if Olom was in the Council, nor if the idiot fell on the floor, why had the centenar be like that? 

“You’re not talking again?” The prince grabbed the sponge between his hands, starting to smear the white cream he always used on his arms, with extra care about polishing his fins “Just make sure you know remember how to smile, today we will be under everyone’s eyes. Think about this poor, poor zora-” he pointed at himself, hands covered in polish “do you know how many people will judge me for my poor tastes?” 

“Do you know how many people judge me for being in love with a zora?”

He tilted his head to look back at him, finding the centenar coloring his lips once more, that red paste looked disgusting no matter how many times Sidon saw it applied.

“Not me.” the man vaguely waved his hand “Servilia. Most concubines aren’t… happy with their situation, you know? It’s shameful she got feelings and all.”

“I can only imagine.” 

“Still, you don’t see her complaining.”

“Because she doesn’t exist.”

Even annoyed banters were better than silence, he knew that.

“Right. Well, it was your idea to take a hylian concubine, stop being a brat and live with that.”

“I’m not a brat.”

“Whatever.”

Silence fell again as Sidon returned to his body care and Link continued to decorate his face. So… breakfast was probably on its way -Tetra was always the one in charge for carrying their meals so no need to worry about Link being properly masked for now- then he had a meeting with some of the local lord to discuss taxes, a meeting with Muzu who promised to provide him some more important books, lunch, then they would-

“You know what kept annoying me since I moved in?” When did Link hop at his side and how did he manage to be so silent in doing so? “You always want to look so good and nice but you never take care of your tail properly and if we’re to walk in front of everyone I will not stand for it. Do you have any idea how many people bother me to ask why I’m not taking care of you? It’s such a nuisance.”

He had no chance to reply that Link snatched the ceramic container of his polish and ungracefully yanked his head fin to the side, probably to help him get ready. If Sidon was ready to bear with the awkwardness of being touched in one of the few areas he had no access to, his arms could only reach so much of his giant head tail, he wasn’t ready for the shameless moan that escaped his lips at the sudden and rough movement.

Link let go of Sidon’s tail as if it was made of hot coal and the prince cupped his face between his hands, scales turning in shame in the zora equivalent of blushing. Oh, where was the sweet release of Hylia when a poor prince needed it?

“I’m-”

“Don’t.” Sidon stopped Link before he could say anything else, he raised one hand in his direction to let him know it wasn’t necessary to add more, to make the situation even worse “Just… don’t.”

“This wasn’t in your list of _ things _ .”

“I- People don’t usually treat their prince like this.”

A moment of awkward silence followed and the little man placed the polish back between Sidon’s hands before hopping once more toward the towering desk, not a single extra word shared between them.

Great, so great… the prince got up, closing the container and throwing it in his satchel, it was true he was supposed to look perfect if he had a woman attending him in all possible ways but at the same time he didn’t really want Link to come any closer to his tail for at least a couple of days. 

“I… uh.. get yourself ready, I think Bazz is off duty until our trip out, I will go ask him to take care of my tail.”

No reply, again, but this time Sidon couldn’t complain.

\- - -

The trip had been more than boring.

He traveled only in company of Gaddison, Rivan and a young woman named Dunma visiting various barracks and carrying Link between his arms like a doll… and every single time they stopped in front of a zora unit they heard the same, boring nonsense of formalities.

Weapons were presented, fancy words shared, the prince thanked them for their hard work and they proceeded to the next place. How the little hylian managed to keep himself attentive to listening to reports he already read was a mystery to the zora, why he smiled when Urbosa the Fury was mentioned another one.

At least Tetra and another unnamed maiden were following them from a moderate distance, both wrapped in elegant white clothes that seemed so common between hylians… if something went wrong he at least knew who to blame.

Sidon barely repressed a yawn while moving to his next destination, even if the streets and the market seemed interesting places he wasn’t allowed to step close to any stall or shop, nor to interact with the commoners and it all translated in him crossing the city in total silence with his men.

“Dearest?” He was positive no one could really hear them but Link advocated some people could be trained in reading lips and insisted to act in public even when others weren’t within ear range “Have you seen that lady? She has the cutest little bracelet-”

At the hylian’s gesture to come closer Sidon obeyed, both lowering his head and raising the little one up, giving him a chance to tuck his head under one of his face fins to whisper.

“Someone is following us.”

So he noticed, uh? The prince’s lips parted in a silent ‘oh’ and he didn’t have to fake his amusement at that. Of course they were being followed, it was part of Tetra’s plan: place some people in the shadows and pretend to notice only when reaching the final destination, it was the perfect excuse to stay longer, in the name of the prince’s safety. After all he had been the target of an assassination attempt, there wasn’t enough security for him.

“I noticed, my little pearl.” Link’s ears twitched at that, Sidon knew how much the other hated that nickname and couldn’t help but use it when the hylian couldn’t talk back “but fear not, we will take care of that.”

From that point on, he at least took delight in seeing the little paranoid man check around and keep his eyes open to make sure nothing was ready to assault them. Oh, how much his ears twitched and moved around, he knew the zora generally paid little attention to them but since he started reading them… Sidon learnt how they told a lot more about Link than the centenar himself wanted to share.

It was ador- relatively fun seeing him study their surrounding all the time while knowing they were safe. Yes, he was going to be pissed about the fact Tetra let more people know about their little deal but as far as Sidon was concerned if she, who happened to be as paranoid as Link, trusted them… eh, he wanted to bet on them.

Link wasn’t a manta ray, he was a little wary crab: alert, silly looking and absolutely ready to declare war and pinch whatever dared to step too closer with ill intention. How amusing.

And at least that gave the prince a so much needed distraction as they proceeded with their visits. Up to the last building. 

Link’s confusion was clear as they approached it, the whole thing was far from the elegant places where they met the rest of the generals but… that had to do. Sidon already had to push a few favors not to have them meet in the squalor that was the lower part of the city, it was ridiculous how despite his position not even the prince could make them access parts of town worth a royal visit.

That wasn’t even bringing up how loudly the elders complained about it, he had to say it was merely a stupid choice to impress his lady -and even that seemed to upset them- to have the permission to meet Centenar Ganon.

‘ _ As long as we have a kitchen all is good _ ’ was what Tetra said, Sidon still felt filled with dread realizing the whole building was made of wood. Wood! In a city basically covered in water! He didn’t mind humidity, quite the contrary, but… 

“Dearest, are you certain this is the correct place?”

Right. He was there for Link, not to marvel looking at the living conditions of hylians. Especially considering that was supposed to be one of the best buildings they were allowed in.

“Well, my dear, while it’s important to greet those at our level, it’s also important to speak to common soldiers. it’s for the morale.”

At the entrance they all stopped, there was a bit of a show -finally- as Sidon pretended to finally notice their stalkers, as he ordered his guards to keep an eye on the door and had Dunma sent to alert other guard posts, they made sure everyone would _ see _ .

Link’s confusion was delightful.

His expression when they finally reached the inner chamber and he saw who was inside? Priceless.

There were only six hylians inside, one of them towering over the rest, and neither of them were in a military uniform. Like they didn’t even care about receiving a royal visit and holding up a poorly painted ‘surprise, asshole’ banner was more important than any formality.

Sidon found himself surprised of how little he cared.

“The next three hours? Consider yourself off duty.”

That was all he said before carefully placing the hylian on the floor and patting his back to push him forward.

Link didn’t even bother to look back in his direction as he hopped toward the -very loud- group of hylians with arms wide open. 

It was more a beeline toward the bigger one, the male with long, wild red hair who was probably as tall as the zora. It was as the little one hugged and wrapped his arms around the giant man’s neck and hid his face in his… beard? That was what hylian’s fur-face was called, right? It was in that moment he realized he never really heard Link  _ laugh _ before.

Yes, the hylian would laugh _ at _ him, but he never heard him  _ laugh  _ like this, of genuine joy.

There was something bugging him there, even if in theory he was supposed to be happy his most important war asset was clearly between people who had a better chance than him at making him feel better but…

Sidon’s tail twitched once more as he crossed his arms behind his back, deciding to shift his attention to Link’s other trusted men who were apparently waiting for their turn to reunite with the man as he cuddled the giant.

Three were females, if the prince’s knowledge of hylian anatomy was enough to distinguish them, and while two were anonymous enough… the last one didn’t just have long white hair, something he thought only older ones had, she was also dressed with the weirdest garbs he had ever seen: some kind of close fitting suit that covered most of her body, accompanied by a long scarf.

And her face was redder than any other person in the group… but why if that meant  _ “I’m ashamed’ _ ? Ugh, Hylians made no sense.

The two males, on the other hand- oh. Sidon’s attention darted from the two still unnamed people to Link and the giant as soon as the little one placed a big, loud kiss against the other’s forehead, all of this while laughing himself silly.

They were lovers. Of course Tetra wanted Ganon there, of course Link trusted him- still, such a shameless display of intimacy was uncalled for. There were others watching and while the prince didn’t care at all about who the other decided to bed- who did they think they were?

Not to mention Link never mentioned a significant other, even the goron crush was something Sidon heard from Tetra instead of his roommate, considering they lived together for months and the other knew pretty much everything about Sidon’s personal life by now it was only natural for the prince to expect some kind of honesty, right?

“Pffft-” Lips still pressed in a thin line, Sidon turned to look at the hylian’s sister, who was now standing at his side with the most amused look plastered on her face “Now that’s precious.”

“Pardon?”

“Hey, Gan-” she was literally shouting, who told her to be so loud? Everyone turned to look at her, sure, but what if people outside heard as well? “Put your brother down and let everyone have a piece, mh?”

Bro- oh. Right, Hylians had their own different ways to express affection, perhaps a crest kiss wasn’t as indecent as it would have been between zora. 

“No way-” The giant held the man up between his arms in a way similar to how Sidon used to carry him around “I’m the thief king and I’m officially stealing him for today. Don’t you see how much I can make fun of him here? He’s wearing red lipstick, Tete.”

“You’re wearing it too.” was the centenar’s comment, poking the giant man’s forehead. More quick words were exchanged between them, too low and fast for Sidon to make them out before the other started giggling once more.

“Idiots…” For once he completely agreed with Tetra “Well, Princy, let’s give them some privacy, mh? Care to join me in the kitchen? We made Link’s favorite and I could use a bit of help bringing the food for everyone.”

It didn’t take a genius to know she was only trying to take him away to give Link some space… and while he wanted to stay, who knew if he could get something to tease the other with, Sidon followed her.

\- - -

“His favorite is… boiled bones and beans?”

“If you put it like this it sounds awful… but yeah, that’s the essence of it.”

Discovering hylians enjoyed boiling bones to extract either the marrow or cartilage and make broths with them (He still didn’t understand the difference between broth and stock even if Tetra attempted to explain it to him) had been a shock, finding out Link’s favorite dish was made with marrow, red beans, a potato and a few onions just thrown together was… if that used to be his idea of fancy eating it was no surprise how much he loved the Palace’s food.

“Are you aware his palate is more… refined, now?”

“Princy…” She finished placing a row of wooden bowls on a large iron tray “It’s not what’s inside, it’s… the feeling behind it. This used to be a special dish when we were younger and it’s what we call a _ comfort _ food. We know there are better meals out there but this feels like home, it…”

He took a step back as she moved a large, bubbling cauldron from the fireplace to the flat rocks in front of it to let the content cool down a bit.

“I don’t know how to explain it to you but… imagine getting a chillfin trout from the kitchens or a hylian bass from that green dude you seem to like, which one would you prefer?”

Sidon’s tail lazily waved behind him, half of his attention on the muffled laughters coming from the adjacent living room. A rare trout from a faceless guy or a more common one but from his beloved, uh?

“Now that you put it like this, I can see your point.”

“Good.” 

Bread slices were put near the fire to be roasted and the woman took two large bottles from a bag.

“Wine?”

Hylians liked that, right? There was no alcohol culture between the zora, they didn’t ferment any of their foods preferring to have either fresh or dried fishes according to their needs, but he knew other races had… that.

“Fresh apple juice, we will be on duty as soon as this meeting is over, getting drunk would be a terrible idea.” he nodded before sitting down, placing his elbows on the table and using the hands to support his head “And Link doesn’t drink alcohol. You know, the whole ‘ _ my mind better stay sharp as an arrow _ ’ bullshit.”

“So… he likes apples?”

“He does.”

The prince hummed as she kept working, he had to admit it was somehow charming how different hylian lives were compared to his. 

First of all: they loved fire. They needed it for light, luminous torches were too expensive for them, and they needed them for warmth. Link’s sudden interest in blankets when they were alone was easily explained if he assumed the other was cold during most of the day. Why he never said anything about it? No clue. Was he going to order warmer clothes not to lose his strategist to a common cold? Definitely.

He also learnt they had the most complicated food habits he’d ever seen: food wasn’t just cooked on a fire, they had special rituals to make sure it’d taste better, at least according to them, and a selection of salt and spices to throw in their pots that was almost ridiculous

And most of the stuff they owned was falling apart, Sidon learnt it the hard way when the first stool he used to sit down literally crumbled under his butt. One thing was treating hylians as the vassals they were but… he still didn’t expect their living conditions to be so bad, even if the woman just laughed insisting they were going to repair the stool with no problems.

“And he likes bone soup…”

“He does, indeed, likes bone soup.”

His tail kept waving as he studied her movements, she was definitely stronger than she seemed but that wasn’t too surprising, even a small fry like Link, despite his disability and all, could often do more than Sidon expected.

“So…” Tetra barely acknowledged his attempt to continue the conversation, it wasn’t his fault if she had things to do and he didn’t like just sitting there, listening to the others chat without being able to make out anything from the kitchen “Do you think you can teach me how to make this bone stuff?”

“Uh?” Her surprise was genuine.

“Last night we had… turns out he’s not as fond as horse meat as I thought.” Her amused snort was enough to know she was aware of what was in Link’s meals “I’d rather not have my strategist starve to death so I should at least tell my kitchen what to make. Maybe I can say I’m putting her on a diet?”

“Oh, please… it’s already a miracle that man put some meat on his bones, don’t put him on a diet of all things, if there’s one thing he really loves about living with you is eating well.”

“Good to know there is at least  _ something  _ he likes.”

Her grin at that was really hard to read and Sidon felt uneasy as he shifted his position, that place made him uncomfortable with how small everything was.

“Well… I think we can discuss a menu together, mh? But in the meanwhile… Give me a hand at carrying those, mh?”

“I’m not a servant.”

“Princy…”

“Fine. But you will stop calling me Princy. Just because you’re his sister it doesn’t mean I have to let so much bullshit slip in.” 

Tetra’s only reply was an amused huff as she placed the large tray between his hands, carrying the bread and bottles instead.

“Come on, let’s go check why everyone went silent and bring the idiot his crap, mh?” 

Right, no one was talking in the other room and all laughters ceased, he didn’t even notice until she mentioned it. He was unusually quick at grabbing the tray and following her, even if he still found time to complain about it, just in case.

When they reached the other the whole group was sitting on horrid ocher couches, they placed most of them almost to form a circle, and saying Link looked absolutely shocked as he stared at the white haired girl who was now hiding her face behind her hands.

“Did Paya just propose or what?”

This… Paya girl whined, blushing even further as Link just gaped trying to process what had been said to him. Sidon found himself incredibly curious.

“I’m afraid I… uh… I did… I did ruin our… you know…. surprise.”

Tetra started laughing out loud, ungracefully as only a crass maiden would do, as she placed food and beverages on the small table between them, the centenar was still recovering from… whatever

“So it’s really true?”

“Mhm…”

Ganon only produced a letter from his pockets, offering it to Link who opened it like it was made of the most delicate seaweed. Everyone exchanged knowing smiles and the prince only proceeded to place the bowls on the little table as well, waiting to find out what was in that goddarn letter. In part he felt like he was invading their space, at the same time he was glad he got to see the centenar make some of the most emotional expressions so far - and stupidest faces- as his ears literally flapped up and down.

His blue eyes scanned the room almost like he was expecting to tell it was nothing more than a joke, then his smile grew even wider than the prince ever expected.

“Uncle Link… I like how it sounds.”

Now he definitely felt like he shouldn’t be there, not while the centenar was almost sobbing with his face pressed against the paper, like they were the most important thing in the world. Joy suddenly shifted into worry, ears dropped as blue eyes opened wide with realization.

“Oh, I’m the worst with kids…”

“You will do fine.”   
  
“I’ll just panic as usual and then mess things up.”

“Link…”

“I should at least send them something… Do I even still have my account? I didn’t think too much about my savings before disappearing- I’m missing in action but…” he scratched his nose, apparently still processing the wave of emotions “If I still have some savings I should have enough for a filly or something? I was saving for myself but-”

“Link you will not buy your nephew a horse or a bow, she’s a month old, you can’t gift something to a baby just because you’d like it yourself.”

That information was immediately carved in Sidon’s mind for… future reference and bribery, of course.

“But-”

“No buts-” It was Ganon there, finally speaking loudly. Not only his size was imposing, his voice also had something… almost royal “Sit down, Tete, I’m taking the prince away and you can finish your talk.”

Before Sidon could protest, he was already being dragged back to another room of the house.

\- - -

The prince didn’t know exactly what his discussion with the Ganon dude was about but he was positive the other threatened him to some degree… all while bringing on the weirdest conversation Sidon ever dealt with. 

Apparently he was almost a decade older than the blonde man, Link’s father hid his mother when she was pregnant, there was something ‘problematic’ about it, and when the hylian was born he already had a big brother waiting for him. And there the madness started.

He just couldn’t follow the man’s words: something about ‘not worth conquering Hyrule in this lifetime’, Link and Zelda always meeting in one way or another… it just made no bloody sense and in the end the prince just decided the other was just messing with him for the sake of doing so, not too surprising considering whose brother he was.

“I’m smart enough not to challenge them when she’s Courage and he’s Wisdom.” 

“And what is that supposed to mean?"

The giant just laughed, not bothering to offer an explanation.

Still… What Sidon understood was that the giant man  _ knew _ . Ganon was perfectly aware he had no real power over Rutala Dam and despite not spelling it properly… the _ ‘find a solution or you will pay for it’ _ was loud enough to be heard. Hell, he had to be grateful he hadn’t been outed directly, now that things weren’t that bad between him and is strategist… who was he kidding? Link was going to hate him with a passion.

Perhaps, just perhaps, he could write to his father and ask if after winning the war they could at least free a bit of extra land for the hylians.

Just not to be assassinated, the more was around hylians the more he feared their determination… and he saw how dangerous an angry Link could be.

He was lucky the man still was on his side, at least for the moment.

\- - -

Sidon waited with Rivan, Gaddison and Dunma as Link said his goodbyes, from the little he could gather from his spot Link was more interested in reminding everyone to ‘tell her to be safe and her husband he better treat her and the kid well if he doesn’t want to face his cane’. There were few hugs, an extremely weird ‘be careful because I’m the only person who should have the goddamn right to kill you’ from Ganon that Link met with extreme amusement… and that was it. The centenar was once more between his arms as they were walking back home.

Speaking of him: the prince didn’t really think he had ever felt more relaxed while being carried, the little one was resting his head against Sidon’s chest, fingers playing with the dress where his precious letter had been tucked -everyone guaranteed it was safe for him to keep it, after all to any untrained eye it wouldn’t look more than a list of needed supplies-, it wasn’t too bad knowing he played a role in that. 

Mostly because he loved reminding himself how much he improved in the past few months. So much he was able to put unpleasant feelings aside and do what was needed to keep his strategist focused on the job and productive, he felt quite proud of himself.

“Uhm…”

It took him a moment to realize the other was trying to get his attention by pulling his sash, trying to maintain his composure in front of the public eye. It was then that it occurred to him the centenar wasn’t just hiding his face because he was tired, he was also doing so to keep his face covered and speak freely.

“Yes?”

The hylian seemed to hesitate, weird considering he was the one who tried to get the prince’s attention, then let out a sigh before gathering the courage to speak.

“Tetra told me I... “ A pause as he rubbed his face, the hylian makeup was a mess by now but they were heading back to Sidon’s quarters anyway “You didn’t have to do anything. But you helped anyway. So... thank you, I guess?”

“Look at you…” The prince held his hand, gently bringing Link’s hands to his lips and using the pretense of a kiss to hide his own sentences for those non-existing spies “Two simple words and you’re struggling at saying them like you’re confessing your love to me or something of that measure.”

“Shut up, idiot.”

He chuckled, looking down at his easily irritable companion.

“Now that’s more like it…”

Even if their three guards could hear the, even if it was probably the very worst place to do so, their little banter continued for a while, colorful insults exchanged with a smile plastered on their faces.

It definitely wasn’t their most productive day, but Sidon still felt in a great mood and nothing could ruin it.

\- - -

That something wasn’t right in the Palace was clear as soon as they stepped in: everyone was unusually silent and most servants weren’t looking at the prince, keeping their head low instead.

After crossing many corridors in complete silence, the three zora guards also exchanging confused looks with the prince, they were finally approached by Captain Bazz who only informed Sidon he was expected in his room, Muzu had to speak with him.

And goddesses, when they finally reached him it was clear the old man was pained by something, he kept his head low and his lips trembled when he attempted to speak the first time, forcing him to stop and gather his strength.

“Come here, my boy…” Sidon didn’t like that tone at all, it always brought terrible news.He knew he was supposed to put Link down and properly receive the elder, yet he found himself holding the tiny hylian closer, even ignoring his muffled whine when his legs were pressed together too strongly “Take a seat, we need to talk.”

He hesitated before reaching for the bed, sitting on the border with the hylian on his lap.

“It breaks my heart but… Sidon…”

It was the second time he had been called by name during the whole day but this time he didn’t appreciate it at all.

“I am here to inform you… your father passed away. The king is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The King is dead, long live the king.
> 
> Ganondorf is there as Link's brother and 'the creepiest person Sidon ever had the pleasure to meet'. Paya is there as well, I wonder why considering the Sheikah disappeared long ago U_U


	10. This is a terrible plan but it's all we have...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to shake the status quo, right?
> 
> A big thank you to all the people following and commenting and just even leaving a kudo, I'm having a blast writing this fic!

The hours following the announcement of Dorephan’s death had been incredibly quiet: Sidon merely followed the elders around as they informed the population their king was done, barely managed to say a few words while everyone offered condolences and stood in front of everyone as plans were made of taking him back to the capital to take his rightful place as new King.

Wrong. It was wrong.

“My lord, I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, lord Viri…”

Muzu had been at his side the whole time, not a single word escaping his lips. The old man was clearly broken and the prince could understand why, from what he heard him and his father used to be inseparable before the queen’s death, the ray was Dorephan’s personal advisor and best friend... 

Sidon could barely hear the formal words many elders used to commemorate his father, each elder had pompous words that felt absolutely empty and… before he knew it, everything was done. Muzu was leaving and he was walking back to his quarters, Bazz and Torfeaeu taking place as guards to guarantee him privacy and security.

As soon as Sidon opened the second door to his chambers, he found himself searching for the only person who he could somehow -maybe- start to consider his friend. Link already dropped everything on the desk and was now grabbing his crutches to walk toward him.

For a short second one of the corners of his lips curved up, it was absolutely the first time the Hylian gave him full attention as soon as he walked in, but it was short lived and his expression fell once more. 

Link’s hand hesitantly reached for his forearm, blue eyes studying the prince for a long moment as they stood by the entrance. So that was what Sidon needed to get the other worried about him, uh? 

“Hey kid…”

Sidon’s lips parted, he was ready to scoff the other away and remember him he was no kid. He was going to tell him he just needed time for himself, they could probably figure out what to do and how to handle the situation in a day or two, he was going to head to bed and pass the night without more questions, he-

“I think something is wrong with me.”

-he didn’t even know why he admitted that.

Tiny fingers squeezed the white scales of his arm and the prince sighed, hiding his face in shame and heading toward the bed to sit on its corner. Sidon was grateful that the other managed to avoid snarky or unpleasant comments as he joined him on the mattress, less grateful of how silent Link decided to be because any kind of banter would have been better than dealing with his own feelings right now.

The prince sighed once more, shaking his head and looking down at the floor, he couldn’t even face the Hylian’s gaze right now because...

“I should be sad…” He paused, fingers playing with the regalia around his wrists in an attempt to distract himself from the unpleasant awareness of his feelings “But I feel… nothing.”

He was ashamed of that. Dorephan was his father, he was supposed to be upset about his passing, yet he could only feel numb and distant. Sidon didn’t even know _ why _ he was opening with the Hylian of all people about something so personal but it was probably because Muzu wasn’t in the condition to listen to him right now and the other zora he was close to weren’t available for a talk.

No reply from the little man, he could only feel his fingers once more against his forearm but Sidon didn’t bother to look in his direction, moving his gaze toward the white walls of his room instead.

“I haven’t seen him in seventy five years, my sister in seventy and… I don’t know? We exchanged a few letters, I kept thinking we’d go back to be a decent family at the end of this mess but I don’t…”

He didn’t know how he felt, nor what he expected from now on. The prince let a loud groan out, rolling down on the bed and almost kicking the little Hylian down with his movements, he was supposed to prepare a wonderful commemorative speech for the funeral, he was supposed to be ready to become King, yet he felt lost.

“Now the only living member of my family is a girl who hates me because I took the throne from her.”

He crossed his arms, giving the Hylian his back. He was occupying the other man’s half of the bed, true, but he couldn’t care less at the moment, the various blankets even offered more comfort than Sidon wanted to admit.

“Why am I not sad?”

There was a long, long silence between them, and Link’s fingers found their way to his skin once more, gently caressing the uncovered part of his left calf. The Hylian was really treating him like a child who needed to rant, wasn’t he? But he needed no comfort, he needed no pity, he needed… 

He needed…

“Look at me.” The prince sat up, turning enough to look at Link in the eyes and dangerously leaning near his face with a serious expression “Look at me and tell me all those weird ideas and feelings that keep floating in my head are just my mind playing tricks on me.”

The Hylian’s lips pressed together in a thin line as he studied the prince, for one second his gaze wandered down to Sidon’s mouth to warily check the sharp fangs he unconsciously uncovered as he talked.

“Because… I’ve had this idea… that… the reason my father is dead isn’t because his illness catched up but because since no one could get to me between you, my guards and Tetra protecting me… and he was a way easiest target to reach.”

Link’s expression didn’t change, he was as unreadable as ever and more silent than he had ever been- and Sidon didn’t like that, not when he wanted a reply.

“Tell me I’m wrong.” he insisted, leaning close enough almost to touch the top of the other’s head with his crest. The Hylian’s lips finally moved, but the answer wasn’t what he wanted to hear.

“I can certainly say that but we both know it’d be a lie.”

There was another long moment of silence, Sidon’s lips parted even more, sharp teeth showing with an almost feral snarl. He wasn’t sad for Dorephan, as much as he hoped to have a parvence of normality in his family it had probably been lost for longer than he wanted to admit, but… sweet goddesses above, he felt like he could trust no one right now.

Golden eyes closed as he straightened his back, distancing himself from the other once more. 

“Prove me you’re not behind this.”

It was a tall request but no, he didn’t even trust Link anymore. The little man only had his personal interests in mind in joining their little charade, he was fighting for Zelda and he had always been brutally honest about it, so how could he believe Link wasn’t the cause of his problems?

What if mister strategist had some sort of weird, horrible plan and just managed to fool everyone, Muzu included? 

What if-

“I can’t prove it.” As he thought “But I can assure you I…” A pause, but when Sidon opened his mouth to speak, to accuse him, the little man’s fingers covered his lips. He saw Link take a deep breath, clearly unsure about how to continue the conversation, the free hand fidgeting with the single string of pearl the Hylian never left behind. The little man sighed, looked down for a second and then blue eyes were once more pointed on the prince as he finally decided to speak once more “I came here to kill you. Kill the prince, throw the kingdom in chaos, the zora will lose and the war will be over.”

He couldn’t even elaborate his thoughts following the admission that Link finished counting the small, white spheres around his neck, raising two between his fingers.

“One for me. One for you.”

It took Sidon just a moment to place together what the other just really told him. Suddenly small pieces started clicking together: the Hylian not caring about what left behind, savings and all when he moved in, why he occasionally attempted to touch Sidon’s food in the first few days, how he seemed to lighten up that night when he finally realized something was off and that him living there could actually mean something.

Link never expected to return home when he accepted the deal, he merely wanted to hit where it was going to hurt the zora most.

He was so shocked he didn’t even feel angry.

Sidon knew Link carried weapons even if he wasn’t supposed to, he had seen a couple of daggers before and the Hylian explained him how he could easily kill someone in self defense with those long needles he hid in his wig but… not once his brain registered him as an actual threat.

“If I wanted you dead, you’d be gone. I can’t prove I am not related to your father’s death, I can’t prove I no longer have any intention to kill you-” Sidon’s fins flattened, his brain still trying to catch up with everything that just dawned on him “But I can explain you logically why losing the King translates in a world of problems to me. Then it will be up to you to decide what to do or think.”

Neither moved or spoke for what felt like an eternity, then Sidon sighed looking away. There was no way to trust the little man’s feelings, but in the past few months he learnt how logical his actions were as long as Olom wasn’t involved.

“Explain.”

He could swear Link let out a small sigh of relief at that.

“You’re going to be king.”

“You don’t say…”

“The day you take the crown you will also have to take Gaddison as your spouse.”

“So…?”

The Hylian huffed as his ears lowered to the sides, waiting a couple of seconds before deeming him worthy of an explanation.

“You’ll not be allowed to have other partners until a valid heir to the throne is born.”

“I don’t see- oh.”

While Link did no job to pleasure the prince in intimate ways that wasn’t what others thought and… he wasn’t going to be allowed to have a sex worker until a male heir was born. He felt anxiety rising in his chest as it started to dawn on him that would also translate in at least five years without leaving the Capital’s castle, this assuming his first born was a boy.

He jumped on his feet, now pacing back and forth in the room.

“Oh fuck…”

Five years trapped in the same place where his father had probably been killed, knowing he was a target as well, surrounded by people he didn’t even know. With a grimace, he reached up to rub the top of his crest as the full weight of the situation started sinking in.

He wasn’t just going to lose his freedom for the next years, he was going to lose the two men who still represented something in his life, Bazz and Ledo, he was going to leave behind Rivan and his daughter, he was going to lose… the war.

“Oh, nonono…”

He was going to lose his main strategist. 

The zora stopped right in front of Link, looking down at the tiny man. As much as the other could stress him with his stupid requests, as much as he lacked any proper manner and didn’t know how to address a prince properly… Sidon couldn’t deny how important his contribution had been in pushing back the gerudo in the Faron area, he couldn’t deny how much he learnt from the centenar.

Of course, whoever wanted him to leave the borders couldn’t know the brain of all operations during the campaign was the chatty and dumb sex slave the prince carried around but… how was he supposed to handle thee weight of the nation with the risk of fake reports, something the little one always managed to spot? With the risk of losing his life? 

And what if the genetic illness that plagued his family started to manifest while he had no one to keep him in check and notice if his mind started to deteriorate? What used to be a distant ghost about a future that almost didn’t feel real was now a terrifying prospective.

The prince’s heart was racing in his chest when he placed both hands on the mattress, basically trapping the Hylian there. He did notice Link’s hand twitch and move slightly toward his cane, but he didn’t give him the chance to do anything before speaking once more, a single question leaving his lips with honest desperation.

“What am I supposed to do?”

Even if the Hylian was clearly uncomfortable being towered like that, Link hummed and shook his head, clearly at loss of ideas. That, somehow, scared Sidon more than anything else in that moment.

“There isn’t much I can do, not considering how attached to tradition you zora are. I can try to optimize a chart of plans, but I don’t know how far I’ll manage to go with those, once you’re on your castle… you’ll be on your own. Servilia can’t be with the king, kid…”

Sidon growled at that, the more he stopped thinking about it, the worse the idea of leading the zora was. He needed a way out, he needed too-

“I’m abdicating!”

Link’s eyes grew wide with shock. Ah! For once he was the one who had the most brilliant idea to save the day!

“You’re the only male heir, they’re never going to let you-”

He got up, finally freeing the Hylian from his little -and overly muscular- prison. The prince puffed his chest with pride, opening his arms toward the ceiling and grinning from fin to fin, he got this!

“I just need to find a valid excuse not to be considered worthy of the title and my sister will be forced to take over!”

“... you don’t really like her, do you?”

He ignored Link’s comment, it wasn’t like he didn’t like Mipha, he was just… indifferent? And he was just returning the favor, after all voices were that she had been sent away from the castle because she attempted to the prince’s life.

“I’m too busy with the war to go back to the castle, they cannot force me-”

“They can.”

“I will fail a battle so hard they’ll be ashamed to bring back a prince who cannot-”

“That would mean death to too many, innocent people.”

He nervously shifted, Link’s tone clearly told him the warrior wasn’t going to help him if he decided to exploit the life of others only to protect himself. Still, he didn’t want to go back, he didn’t want to get trapped for years just to make a baby assum- oh.

“I’ll say… I’ll say… I’m impotent, I can’t give the kingdom a heir!”

Link didn’t seem impressed.

“Red, Servilia literally sings about your dick whenever she has a chance-” Right, he didn’t need to be informed about what Link chatted about whenever he had to keep up his act whenever they weren’t together “Not to mention-”

“Wait.” He turned to look at the Hylian, his golden eyes studying the minute creature with sudden interest while his gears started turning. A grin spread wide on his lips as the soldier shifted in his little seat, clearly not pleased to be stared at “Servilia!”

He had never been more in love with a woman who didn’t even exist.

“... what about her?”

“What about… creating the greatest scandal in zoran history?”

Link frowned, clearly trying to catch up with his train of thoughts.

“Buddy, not to break your bubble but unless I missed some biology lessons here you can’t say she got pregnant and slip an egg to the council saying she laid it for you…”

“Oh, I know, not to mention a hybrid between Zora and Hylians would look like a nightmare but-”

The man started tapping one of his fingers against the mattress, pushing a little back to put some distance between himself and the prince who was apparently still looming too close for the soldier’s tastes.

“-I think I’m absolutely in love with her.”

He grinned widely, kneeling in front of the bed to look at Link at the same eye level. There was a moment of silence as the other processed the message, then his eyes grew the size of saucers with a mix of surprise and horror.

“No…”

“Yes!”

He apparently moved too close at that, the man’s hands moved up against the prince’s crest to push him back but Sidon barely cared about how inappropriate that was.

“We pretend to do all they want, I’ll run around wherever they want me to and bow my head until I’m officially taken to the main plaza, under my mother’s statue, and in front of nobles and commoners I just…”

The prince reached to his cravat, slowly messing with it to unlock the collar. As embarrassing as it was to take off any of his jewelry in front of anyone- this was just Link, the man didn't even know how important every single piece of silver was for a zora. The long cravat was the first piece to fall off, immediately followed by the silver whistle he always carried around because… he didn’t even remember, honestly. 

The last piece was the clasp shaped like the Domain’s symbol that kept his collar in place. 

With almost shaking hands, that was the single most important jewel he carried, he shown it closely to Link. He could feel his cheeks turning blue at the thought of having an unsecured collar around his neck but, again, hylians didn’t really understand certain nuances.

“I’ll gift this to her. In front of everyone.”

“Buddy, that-”

“This is my sapphire. Each zora is gifted a special one at birth and is supposed to give it to the partner they choose.”

From the look on his face Sidon was sure Link at least knew what a personal sapphire meant for a Zora, he just didn’t seem convinced about the prince’s plan.

“If I give it to her it will be like… if she accepts it will count as… you know… marriage. And with so many witnesses... “

His mouth was feeling dry now at the idea of giving away such important thing for a ruse, knowing it’d cause a riot and not only risk him the throne but even more. 

“They will be so disgusted they will _ beg _ my sister to take my place.”

The Hylian shook his head, finger reaching for the jewel -Sidon didn’t even bother to hide a shiver when the Zora crest was taken, even he knew he needed to get used to ‘Servilia’ holding it if they were going to do that- and moving closer just… to clasp it around the prince’s collar once more. 

He immediately sighed in relief, in more than a century the only times he took anything off was to change it because it was either broken or too small for him- but Sidon wanted Link to understand how ready he was to do anything needed.

“I’m… it’s so absurd it could work.” the Hylian conceded “But… people will start investigating where this Servilia is from. And probably find out she doesn’t really come from the slave market.”

“Oh…”

“Who is a blonde Hylian who can’t walk and who disappeared when the prince picked her? I… I can’t allow this connession. It’s not like I would mind people think I fancy zora or men, who cares, but... “ he took a deep breath before passing his hands between the messy blonde hair, nails scratching the uncombed nest on the top of his head “... it’s not unusual… Red, if they find out the prince’s _ bride _ has any kind of deep connection with anyone they’ll use it against her. I’d put my entire unit on the line, even more than they already are.”

“Oh…”

Sidon didn’t move, still sitting in front of the other and studying his expressions. Ears were low, the eyebrows almost touched in what he was now able to read as a deep frown, and Link seemed focused like he usually was whenever he was weighting pros and cons of a plan he didn’t like.

The zora was already to face a rejection when the little man decided to give him some hope.

“I need to talk with Tetra first.”

“Of course.”

“And_ we _ need to talk with _ your _sister.” He felt like he just bit a rotten fish, he didn’t really feel like- “you can’t just dump this on her. We need to have her at our side.”

“Please, there’s nothing she ever wanted more than be queen, she’ll jump at the opportunity.”

“And you know this because…?”

“Because-” He stopped, suddenly realizing he was going to say that was something the elders told him over and over. Sidon swallowed, lowering his gaze and realizing all he knew about his sister came from battle reports, what those who raised him told him and those few memories he had of his childhood “... because.”

Link’s fingers slipped under his chin, gently forcing him to raise his face again. The Hylian had an uncertain grin on his face, he seemed as hesitant as he was while deciding if they were going to flood the Faron region or not.

“You know what? Give me time to make sure any relationship between Link Link and Servilia is gone, you organize a private meeting with lady Mipha and the two of us and… fuck, let’s do it.” Link started laughing, covering his face with one hand “I’m officially giving you the blessing to marry that woman.”

The prince’s tail started to wag, as scary as everything was, as nervous as he felt… they had a plan. A ridiculous, stupid and dangerous one but it was better than just allowing things to happen and passively waiting for fate to turn against them.

“Also-” the man pushed back on the bed, slowly sliding back to his spot on the mattress… and clearly trying to place distance between him and Sidon “We’ll ask Tetra to provide us a family crest and a fake stone, I will hot have Servilia responsible for something so precious for your people.”

“Fair, I wouldn’t be comfortable with anyone holding it anyway.” 

“I should say, this is creepily similar to the story of her namesake.”

The prince got up, moving around the room to cover most of the Luminous torches. It was going to be a long week, probably, and even if he didn’t feel like sleep it was better at least trying to rest a little.

“Right… I remember Muzu too be amused by your choice. Care to tell me who this Servilia was in Hylian culture?”

“...” Link didn’t reply immediately, piling pillows in the middle of the bed as they always put them to keep their two halves of the mattress apart -and make sure Sidon wouldn’t roll and accidentally crush Link’s leg under his weight, it happened once and he didn’t want to repeat the experience- “Go talk with Muzu tomorrow. You’re not feeling sad but he was.... he has no one but you.”

“... right.”

“And he looked like shit.”

He didn’t know how he felt about discussing about his dad with Muzu of all people but… Link was probably right. Sidon walked back to the bed, lying down and adjusting the remaining pillows to support his long head tail. Dear Hylia, he wasn’t going sleep at all.

“Tomorrow I’ll see what I can do. Now, centenar… I think I need a distraction of sort.” He closed his eyes, hearing the little man shift at his side “Tell me this Servilia lady’s tale so I’ll know what kind of woman I’m about to marry."

There was an amused snort at his side and he felt Link move some of the pillows, actually moving close enough to have his head at the same level of the zora.

“I’m so sorry Red but there’s something you probably need to know.”

“Mh?”

Link’s next words were barely whispered, like he was sharing the most private secret of them all, he found himself treasuring the conspiratory tone.

“She’s a gold digger.”

“Pfft.” He rolled to his side, facing the tiny warrior “She’s going to be so disappointed when she’ll find out I’m not going to take the throne.”

“She’ll get over it. Anyway… close your eyes again, kid, it’s a long story.”

\- - -

For the second time in two days, Sidon found himself asleep without even realizing it: there had to be something calming about having someone talk at your side while trying to rest, he just never really noticed it because whenever he slept with other men they usually rested underwater and that wasn’t ideal for conversation… and usually Link didn’t chat.

Opening his eyes and stretching on the bed, the prince wasn’t surprised to find the Hylian already dressed and behind the desk. Working. The goddesses only knew what he could be planning considering all the campaign was basically halted until the coronation and any attempt to reach Tanagar Canyon was going to wait… until Mipha was queen.

He felt anxiety rising again in his chest as his confidence started to falter, last night he felt absolutely certain abdicating was the perfect solution to all problems, raised or not to become a king he valued his own life more than a crown, but… this was going to change everything. Was he even going to be allowed to be lead of the army with the shame of a Hylian spouse ruining his image? And if that wasn’t the case… how was he going to push their war efforts?

Sidon sighed, wondering what was going to happen at that point and he moved on the mattress to look at the blonde Hylian who was too absorbed with his job to even look in his direction.

Well, _ he _ had contact with a lot of people in the army, _ he _ knew how to weight options and if the little man was no longer objecting to the whole thing… _ he _ probably had something in mind. Or knew they didn’t have many options left…

The prince sighed, sitting up and getting out of bed approaching the other, his lips were silently moving as he counted things in his mind and the blonde seemed absolutely absorbed by those.

“Well, glad to see my future wife doesn’t even bother to say good morning to me.”

One hand was raised and Link’s ears lowered but the Hyllian didn’t even look in Sidon’s direction.

“Not now, Red.”

“What are you even doing?”

“Defenses.” A pause as Link moved one map, checking the locations of their outposts “Most generals will move back to the capital to be part of the celebrations, the borders will be weaker because you Zora are obsessed with traditions, we need to make sure we don’t lose territories as we’re busy with political bullshit.”

He scribbled down some stuff as the prince took place over the large armchair behind him, all duties for the days had been called off to give Sidon some time to grieve, but… shit, he still felt guilty for not feeling anything about it.

“I should prepare a speech…” It wasn’t going to be easy, what did he even remember of his father? “I will say I treasure the memories I have of him playing with me when I was a fry, that I aspire to being a great leader like him, that-”

Doors in the main corridor opened and both men jumped on guard, as soon as they heard Tetra’s voice loudly say ‘My lord, the prince asked not to be disturbed’ Link literally threw his papers on the desk, jumping on Sidon’s lap with a pained huff. Not a second later, a distraught tiger shark opened the inner doors to the prince’s quarters and the Hylian froze on the spot.

Oh, fantastic, it was Olom.

The man who was an amazing and caring lover but also a war criminal who had no mercy for children and elders… not to mention, as Link pointed out, it was a big coincidence the attempt on Sidon’s life happened the same day the Champion returned.

Sidon got up, slowly and carefully placing the Hylian on the desk and stepping forward to greet his unannounced guest. The change in the prince’s heart toward him had been slow but if once he felt butterflies of happiness in his stomach whenever the other Zora was around, now he felt… wary of him. To think he used to be so charmed by the bright, orange scales of his ex lover, the extraordinary contrast with his dark stripes made it hard not to look at him… yet it no longer affected him.

Not that he was allowed to show how he felt, Olom was still considered one of the greatest warriors in the Domain.

“My prince... “ 

His next words were lost to Sidon as he noticed Tetra stepping in behind him and just make a single movement in Link’s direction, both hands were raised to cross the wrists in front of her chest… in less than a couple of seconds the blonde man was in front of him, heavily leaning against the prince’s belts to walk and placing his body between the two Zora.

What-

“Goddesses above, it’s such a relief to have someone else here with us. My Lord has been so upset over the King’s death.”

The Champion rolled his eyes, not even deign the Hylian of a look and simply tried to reach forward to ‘her’ shoulder, ready to push ‘her’ out of the way. As soon as Link’s fingers fiercely closed around the silver belt and he seemed to get ready to hold his position, Sidon realized the little one was shielding him.

While Olom’s hand closed around Servilia’s shoulder, the prince placed his on the other side, keeping the little man in place.

“Aw… you do have strong hands, Lord Olom, very handsome. But it’s not me you should comfort.”

Sidon could tell the other was getting frustrated but no words were offered to the concubine as he took a step back, knowing the little one was going nowhere for now. 

“As I was saying, my prince, if there’s anything I can do for you I-”

“Food.” 

Olom didn’t even pay attention to Link’s interruption, talking like thee Hylian said nothing instead.

“Will drop anything to be by your side. Your happiness and comfort are-”

“Food! The prince still has to eat, he touched nothing since yesterday and I am certain we should- girl, call some cooks, please, let’s all eat together with Lord Olom, shall we?”

He heard the noble snap at Link, accusing him of lacking any tact or self control, to learn ‘her place’, but he barely paid attention to it as his mind was racing to catch up with what was going on. Why was the tiny one trying to bring more people to the room when he was already-

Oh…

He suddenly remembered discussing with Bazz, right after the murder attempt, that if he ever felt in danger one of the ways to put himself in a better situation was to bring more witnesses around them, this was probably what both Link and Tetra were trying to do between the woman running toward the kitchen just at the order of a _ concubine _ and the centenar still standing between the two Zora.

Holy… he had never been happier to be close to the captain of the guards and that they had that kind of talk before. Sidon licked his lips, his mouth incredibly dry.

“I think....” Both men stopped to argue, Sidon could feel how barely restrained Olom’s rage toward the little one was and put a second arm on Link, now covering the other shoulder “With all the respect, I think she’s right. Guards?”

It was a surprise when two soldiers he wasn’t familiar with stepped in and Sidon quickly moved behind the desk, pretending he had things to do but at the same time placing some distance between himself and the other shark. Okay, he was positive Torfeaeu and Bazz were still on turn, they had night duty and they covered until the third bell so...

“Torfeaeu?” He directly called for the woman, loudly enough to be heard in the corridor and probably even further, Olom seemed sincerely taken aback at that and the prince saw Link’s shoulder lower in relief. Goddesses, how long had it been since he raised his voice so much? In a moment the black guard was already entering the room, a confused look on her face.

“Sir?”

“Why didn’t you show up when I called?”

“My prince, Lord Olom said we were dismissed for the day.”

“Is that so…?"

That wasn’t clearly in Olom’s plans, it was evident by how he stepped back with his mouth open and how he immediately tried to justify himself saying he assumed Sidon’s guards had to be tired and how he was merely trying to do the right thing.

It didn’t matter, he barely registered anything the other shark told him since he stepped in and things weren’t going to change now, if he was truly just coming to offer his condolences then all of that was unnecessary and… it didn’t feel right.

“That’s enough for now. The little girl from before was right, I specifically asked not to be bothered by anyone, Lord Olom, and you are no exception.” He straightened his back, arms crossing at the base of his spine as Sidon tried to look as imposing as possible. Having a full stone desk and a tiny, wary hylian between him and the other made him feel bolder than it was probably wise being. Bazz poking his head in the room as well gave him the confidence to continue. “Torfeau, go call the kitchen, I will have something to eat. Call Muzu as well, I want to check how he’s feeling. Bazz? From now on no guard is allowed to leave their post unless their turn if over or I’m personally giving the order, understood?”

“Yes, my prince.”

Both of Olom’s guards were clearly uneasy but the prince ignored them before finally giving his full attention to the tiger shark.

“And you, my lord… while I do appreciate your interest in my well being, you aren’t above me and you should remind that. Please, leave now, I’m in no mood to speak with you.”

“My Prince, I meant no disrespect, I merely-"

“Leave, now.”

There was a long, tense moment, but when more servants approached, probably alarmed by Sidon’s loud tone of voice the Champion stepped back, bowed and walked out followed by his guards.

Both Link and the Zora waited until the second door was closed, telling them they were once more alone, then Sidon grabbed the small one by the shoulder, forcing him to turn in his direction.

“What the hell just happened?”

Link opened his mouth, shaking his head equally confused, then raised both arms imitating Tetra’s gesture.

“It’s hylian sign language. _ Defend _. I don’t know what she saw but I did what was ordered… the fact he sent away your guards and put his in their place instead… that didn’t bode well. But it makes no sense, why would anyone target you if… you’re about to take the place you’re supposed to…”

The blonde raised his hand, massaging his temples and clearly trying to organize his thoughts.

“Oh…”

Sidon’s tail tensed up at that small vocalization, Link’s lips curved in a small ‘O’ as he started pacing back and forth in the room, loudly moving on his crutches and mumbling to himself.

“I… don’t think he was here to kill you?”

The prince frowned, then he definitely overreacted to Olom’s visit. Hell, he couldn’t even remember what the other talked about, that was how hard he was panicking in that moment.

“But… you know? It’s a good thing you asked for Muzu because I’m really, really interested to know how and when your father started to fall sick. I’m honestly starting to question this genetic disease of yours...” 

\- - -

Sidon had seen many Zora turning paler under stress, their scales would lose part of their natural coloration and physically show how the person felt… but those were minimal changes and usually required time.

Muzu was so white Sidon had to take a double look to make sure it was really the elder he had around for most of his life and not a ghostly doppelganger.

Link was the one who explained both him and Tetra how they were planning a scandal to shake things, how hopefully that was going to keep Sidon on the battlefield and somehow safe… but as the Hylian spoke between each other, mostly discussing their doubts and worries, the prince was just silently staring at his old teacher.

The ray had always been difficult, stern, he never really shown much approval or anything but it hurt seeing him like this. It was no surprise that the centenar suggested Sidon not to question Muzu for now, it was already a victory convincing him to eat a fish or two.

“How many people know, exactly? Rivan, Dunma, Gaddison, seven in our unit, your sister and us… right?” Link was scratching his head while Tetra was talking, ears twitching as he munched on a raw carrot “I hate saying this because I don’t trust no one but we need more allies.”

On the previous 'incident' Tetra had to admit she had no proof of anything, she was just alarmed by the fact Olom sent the guards away and because she was sure he hid something beind his sash before stepping in but... that was no ground to ask for any investigation.

“Right…” Link tapped his carrot on the desk. “we need to make sure Red gets some people supporting his cause and name after he disgraces himself.” 

Sidon popped a chillfin trout in his mouth, looking at the speaking Hylian, he knew it wasn’t going to be easy to clear his reputation in the end but… he was ready to ‘disgrace’ himself. Anything to feel safe, they even already discussed how Sidon was going to avoid any kind of Physical contact unless it was with Bazz, Ledo or few other people… and, to be completely honest, the prince just wanted to keep distance from everyone right now.

“I’ll ask Paya to spy around for us and seek potential _ friends _. Still, Link… I’m not entirely sure how far she’ll be able to reach.”

“Oh, don’t disturb Paya... “ Sidon tilted his head, confused by the sudden, smug smile on the centenar’s lips “I have a better intelligence available.”

He was glad he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t follow the tiny man right now, Tetra seemed equally confused as she shook her head. Muzu? He didn’t even lift his gaze from the platter of fishes.

“Link, Paya is literally the single best spy I’ve ever met… who do you even know that’s better than her?”

The man’s smile grew even wider at that, like he was more than pleased to show his sister how far he went on his own, savouring the surprise he reserved her.

“I think it’s finally time for you to meet my other unit…” He sat back against his pillows, waving the orange vegetable in the air before pointing it in the Prince’s direction. “Red? Call Viri and inform him you’d like some time with his women-”

“Excuse me?””

“-I’m going to show you what we’ve been working on all this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link has been working hard this whole time, it better start to pay off, right?


	11. Meeting the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning about unpleasant themes like sex slavery being addressed in this chapter. I based myself loosely on the Roman style of slavery, trying not to get as intense as things actually were back in the days. And how sadly still are in some parts of the world.
> 
> Kind of a slow chapter because I needed to do some introductions but get ready, in two chapters max we go to the capital!

Link trained Viri’s women. 

He trained sex workers to support him around… and the prince didn’t know what to think about it. From his experience no concubine had ever been more than that, their job was to look pretty, sing and entertain, not… whatever the centenar did.

Of course, the Hylian was the prime example of a concubine being more than one could imagine but Link wasn’t a concubine in the first place, he was a secret strategist, so it didn’t count… right?

“Are you listening to me, Red?”

Their trip to Viri’s palace crossed some empty corridors and the tiny man felt confident enough in those to whisper normally in his direction but… honestly? He couldn’t really hear much of his plans. something something about moving troops back to a safer spot, something something about asking Mipha to bring all forces to the borders in the Northern area before having just her move back to the capital- that could wait until later.

What the Hylian told him before leaving the room? Not to take accept any food, to inform him if he felt dizzy in any way, not to allow anyone to bump against him -’ _ if needed, shove me between you and the other zora _ ’- and other security tips. ‘ _ Yes, mom _ ’, Sidon attempted to joke, rolling his eyes more than once while getting ready… still, he had to admit he was nervous moving around.

“I’m just… thinking how to motivate me wanting to visit Viri’s concubines, centenar. Even if I was lusting after them, even if I wanted to abuse my position of power, it… won’t sit well with people.”

“Oh, buddy, don’t worry. Just tell I’m upset and you don’t feel like sitting alone in your big, fancy room, you’re going to ruin reputation anyway in a couple of weeks.” Link paused for a second, apparently contemplating his poor life choices as well “I still can’t believe I agreed to that.”

“You and me both, centenar, it is an insane idea. But we put things in motion-” Tetra and Link took their time to have a private talk and the woman was once more moving on her own, after all they had no way to smuggle her in the elder’s private chambers “and now we need to swim.”

A small, tired chuckle was Link’s reply to that.

“Then we’re fucked, I don’t know how to swim.”

“Oh my, that sounds like one of the things  _ I  _ can teach _ you _ .” 

“Pass."

Oh, right, he feared water. Probably. They never had a proper discussion about it but the prince couldn't really blame him considering, well, everything. And in all honesty he didn’t care too much.

“So, are you telling me what to expect?”

“Nu-uh…” He sounded amused by the prince’s curiosity “Just know they’re slowly turning in one of my finest units, they have access to so many places. I told you: some people are just invisible to others and at times you can use it to your advantage.”

Sidon sighed, shaking his head and stepping forward. Both jumped when the doors opened and they saw Viri approach them in the first place, it was a good thing he was carrying Link out of convenience because without being close they really did seem a lovely couple. Probably.

Goddesses, he wasn’t too pleased with Link’s suggestion to increase how much they flirted in public, at least to make the union with Servilia credible, but… if it had to be done, so be it.

“My prince!”

“Elder…” he greeted thee other Zora with a bow of his head, barely listening to the formal series of greetings and condolences. Somehow that kind of talks used to make him feel grand, important, now it just felt empty and he was more interested in solving his problems than caring about that.

Entering the Harem rooms felt… awkward. He always left Link just outside it, never really wanting to pass for someone who took advantage of other people’s servants- Still, Sidon held his head up as he approached the group of women living inside those quarters.

Almost twenty ladies, he noticed, and they definitely varied in age. One of them was even a red child, probably the daughter of one of the presents. And all of them kept their heads low, as expected from women in their position. The elder just chuckled, probably mistaking Sidon’s open mouth for interest, not for lack of comfort.

“Fear not, young prince, I understand the need to escape reality for a while and how a single Hylian may not be enough to satiate a young man’s appetites. Any other man would question your motives but I am open minded… and it’s been quite some time since I managed to lay with a woman so, please, serve yourself.”

Okay, while it was embarrassing Sidon had to be glad it was going to be so easy… but then again all elders seemed in a race to win his favors, so... 

“That’s fantastic, my Lord, I couldn’t ask for anything more. I admit I’m slightly uneasy discussing this with a child present, thought, perhaps the mother should take her away?”

“What? Oh, dear, no…” The prince couldn’t really see what was so amusing about his request “She’s one of my workers. Still untouched, mind you, but she has to learn her job for when she’ll pass to one of my sons, right? Oh, but in your case- if you wanted her first I wouldn’t deny it.”

He froze on the spot, Viri was still chatting talking about his women and offering Sidon suggestions but the prince was just too shocked to process that. He never had real interest in the world of sex servants, not when men threw themselves in his direction and when he had his future wife planned in advance but- holy Hylia, he never stopped to think that for some people being born in the job literally meant it.

“Uh…” Link’s voice brought him back, even if for a moment it lacked the high pitch he always used when he pretended to be Servilia “But, elder, I don’t think our prince need anyone else but me, I can entertain him just fine. We would love the com-”

He wasn’t even allowed to finish his sentence as the elder hushed him, not so gently letting him know he wasn’t going to show disrespect like that.

“But if you really want to be of any use, at least do some of your job. You know what? Play for us, didn’t you say you’re good with a harp? Let us talk as you do your job.”

Sidon gasped, Link clearly lied to pretend he had some skills as concubine but music required years of training and even the prince had instructors to learn how to properly play piano and cello, there was no way a warrior could just improvise like this and-

“Certainly my lord.”

Wait, what?

“Love? Can you please place me on those pillows? And, dearies, could you bring me one of your harps?”

Wait, he was actually going to play music? When did he even… how? Still, Sidon questioned nothing while bringing him to the pillow pile that was awaiting for him, taking place not too distant from him as the women brought in the instrument, placing it in front of the centenar.

If he had questions while wondering where Link learnt how to play, his jaw almost dropped as the little man’s fingers started pulling the cords to play a very traditional Zora hymn. Laruto’s lament, really? It was delicate, certainly, but the man had been so strongly against Zora culture, why did he even bother to learn such a ‘Zora’ thing?

The elder only hummed satisfied, stepping in Sidon’s direction… only to stop as two of his women took place at his sides, gently offering the prince snacks and a massage. A defensive tactic of sort? Knowing how overprotective the centenar could be when needed and looking at how he kept playing without taking his eyes off the elder… maybe? He politely declined food but since he had been offered the ladies’s company he invited them to stay as the little man kept offering song after song. 

Laruto’s lament, the Song of Storm, the Serenade of Water… it felt like an eternity as the Hyllian acted like the most gracious maiden, as he kept offering a show worth of a proper concubine and as he kept staring at the older man. It all ended when Viri actually asked one of his women to move, before he could sit down Link let out a loud ‘ouchies’, almost dropped the harp and jumped toward Sidon dropping himself in his lap with a whine.

“I broke my fingernail, love, can you kiss it better?”

His nails were perfectly fine, but Sidon obliged. In part Link’s paranoia felt excessive, on the other part he had been targeted once, his father was dead and having the centenar literally throwing himself between him and any other person didn’t bother Sidon too much.

It did seem to bother Viri, thought, as he complained about the concubine’s lack of manners, how she shouldn’t step between his prince and another important person while they’re trying to speak and not even when Sidon himself told he’d discipline his  _ Pearl  _ on his own that seemed to calm the elder for a while.

Things only calmed down when Sidon ordered him to stop, that lashing out against a lower creature was unbecoming of any civilized Zora, he basically re-enacted the same conversation he used against Olom. He didn’t even have to pretend to be annoyed, knowing the little red girl was a concubine left a sour taste in his mouth.

Clearly annoyed, yet not wanting to blatantly move against the Prince himself, Viri finally agreed to let them stay alone for a while, suggested the prince to try some real women before informing them that as they discussed before the visit Sidon was going to be allowed to spend two hours with his girls.

It was silence and order until the second set of doors separating the harem from the other areas of the palace closed behind the man and his guards. Was it… safe?

“Oh, man, I can’t believe it took him so long to fucking leave.” Aaand the usual Link was back, horrible frown on his face and all. Not really knowing what to do, Sidon just stood there as the centenar returned to his pillows and carefully sat down trying not to hurt his leg.

Silence, not the prince or the women moved for a long moment until the only Hylian in the room raised one of his hands and just muttered a tired “He knows.”.

The change was immediate in the other concubines: their posture dropped, one of them placed her hands on her hips and the younger one let out a loud, excited squeal before starting to bounce on the spot.

“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, is it really happening?” 

Before anyone could say anything she was already rushing toward the little man, throwing herself on the pillow and hugging him with sincere enthusiasm. Goddesses, even if she was, according to Viri, still ‘untouched’... she was a child. What could she be? Fifty? It wasn't just the body, she even acted like a kid. And the elded did offer her to… Sidon shook his head, repressing a wave of disgust.

“So… it’s true.” he started, totally not staring at the centenar’s hand that was now gently caressing the young lady’s head fin “I’ve been informed you’re… uh…”

“Working with your friend?” He turned to look at the woman who spoke, she was about the elder’s age and both her fins and scales lost most of their color, but she had strength in her eyes “It’s true. But that shouldn’t surprise you, slaves stick together through difficulty.”

“He’s not a slave!” He immediately retorted, pointing both hands in the Hylian’s direction and trying really hard not to think about how Hylians were, in fact, treated most of the time. Not slaves by name, sure, but…

“Well, we’re not here to discuss this.” Link interrupted, straightening his back and reaching for his walking cane once more “Let’s do introductions instead. Red, this is Laruta-” he pet the young zora’s head. There was some uneasiness in that but Sidon didn’t pay too much attention to it “-She’s really good at singing and writing, our little group’s artist.”

Very… concubine like activities, he had to concede that. The prince nodded in her direction as the child waved in his direction.

“Hi! You’re really as big as he said!” She chuckled, amused “But he didn’t say you were so pretty.”

“I told you, Laruta, I’m not a man who fancies himself Zoras.” Sidon’s tail twitched, he didn’t even notice that “Anyway… as I said, this is Laruta. The one to your left is Mei, she knows all about fishing and she knows maps of the underwater areas as well as I know maps of the surface.”

Now… _that_ was an unusual hobby for a concubine.

“The lady right next to her is Enala, she’s a great crafter and the one who made my crutches-”

“We all helped!” chimed Laruta, pulling the man’s arm.

“Of course you did. Still, she's the one who made the project and we need to give credit where credit is due.” He did not seem to care about the kid’s pout and, being honest, despite her clear search for cuddles and warmth he almost didn’t look at her unless he had to “The striped lady is Tevi.” Sidon’s eyes met again the orange shark who seemed in every possible way the female version of Olom, unusually long face flippers included. He spent a moment studying her, trying to push away the confusion, then Link finally decided to speak again, this time with the largest grin on his face “She’s great in combat.”

Wait, what?

\- - -

Most of the ladies had been trained in self defense by Link but not only that. At the end of the proper introductions Sidon knew at least two were secretly training in archery, one was specializing in spear combat and two others were sparring with sword and shield.

“Do you really think all we do during the day is sitting around and looking at the ceiling?” That was the only thing Ruphe, the elder concubine, asked, absolutely amused by the prince’s surprise.

He didn’t know what he thought anymore, the women were chatty and energetic, each one had her own strong personality… and he felt like an idiot for never even considering that they were  _ people _ .

They listened with interest when Link and Sidon explained how they were planning to throw the Council in the middle of chaos and keep the prince relatively safe as they continued their war campaign, asked for more information and the only reason the whole group parted in the end was because Link needed to check something in one of Arele -the poisons expert-’s books.

He listened as Laruta shown him her personal shield -a wooden pot lid, they all trained with whatever they could find and the little Link managed to sneak in their direction- and talked with them for almost half an hour. Most of them weren’t learning how to fight, but they still had their personal skill sets and apparently the centenar encouraged them to work on their passions. It was… weird.

But his whole life and beliefs have been shaken in the past few months, that was just one more thing to adapt to. And, honestly, after losing his own father like this and feeling in danger… this was easier to digest than he expected.

“He’s right, you’re changing…” 

Sidon turned to look at Ruphe, the blue Zora had a reassuring smile on her face and sounded incredibly pleased.

“Excuse me?”

“Link. He says you’re slowly becoming a better person-” Sidon’s heartbeat skyrocketed at all, a strange sense of pride flushing into him, and it took him a moment to be able to push it aside and focus again on the older woman “And while I had my reservations I am pleased to see he’s right. Half a year ago you would have ignored us, now you’re sitting with us acting like we’re equals.”

“I’m certainly glad my reputation preceded me, ma’am, but considering we never met I-”

“Oh, we did met, young man.” She only sounded amused and Sidon frowned, desperately trying to remember when he ever interacted with a prostitute. He had no interest in women, despite what him taking a female concubine had others believe, and he never- “You pushed me out of your way twice. I’m not surprised you don’t remember, thought, not once you bothered to look in my direction.”

Oh…

“But now look at you… that man coming in your life really did some good, didn’t it? Just try not to get your heart broken, you two look at each other in very different ways…”

Before he could properly turn and ask her what she meant with that, everyone’s chatter was interrupted by the centenar himself, returning with Arele who was carrying a couple of books between her arms. They both looked overly pleased and smug.

“So, the plan is the following: you are to inform our contacts in the other courts to scout around for people who could support Red and I will be counting on you to keep your ears open and scout for potential danger. I need Rutela to get in contact with the kitchen: I made a list of plants I need delivered raw in my room, just pretend Hylians normally consume them and it’d be a nice idea to add them to my diet. I will require rubies from all of you since they’re the only way I can safely obtain a source of heat in a room without windows-”

There were some displeased glances at the last request but, much to Sidon’s surprise, no one complained.

“I’m aware it’s not good as an actual fire but it will have to do. Now, Red?” Link grabbed the books from the other zora’s arms, hopping on a single leg until he was standing in front of the prince “I do hope you’ll have in your heart to take those beautiful, romantic novels to our room because your beloved really wants to hear you read her some stories.”

A glance at the content of the tomes in questions and Sidon knew they had nothing to do with the cover, while the title suggested dirty stories the pages inside were filled with knowledge and drawings of plants.

Sidon barely had time to process what was inside that Link’s tiny hand gently slapped the top of his crest.

“Medical stuff, kid, nothing to worry about. It’s just a good time to learn more about zora biology, you know?”

“You could have asked-”

“Hush. Now, I need someone to check on Lady Iluvya’s movements, I don’t trust that merchant one bit-”

And he was already discussing with the others, largely ignoring Sidon. The shark sighed, placing the books at his side and barely listening to anything the other was trying to coordinate with the girls. There was a lot of spying to do, apparently, but he didn’t recognize most of the names being mentioned so there wasn’t much he could add or say.

“As I said, try not to have your heart broken.”

He hummed with amusement in the elder lady’s direction.

“If that’s what you meant… fear not, I’m used to him not bothering to explain me everything. Still, somehow, I guess I’m accepting that I have to trust him. He had his chances to kill me, after all, and Muzu seems to like him, so…”

And he no longer trusted most of the elders he used to believe, no questions asked. It was hard to believe Link’s words, that was true, but recent events had him grow more and more concerned about those surrounding him.

“What about you?” he finally asked, placing the tomes on his lap “How did he decide to recruit you and the other girls? I thought… he was merely spending time with you all.”

Her long fins waved gently as she offered Sidon a sly, seducing grin.

“What can I say? We’re hard to resist…” Her eyelashes fluttered for a couple of seconds then she giggled, shaking her head “He didn’t plan this, it just… happened. We were worried for Servilia when she was first brought in: voices were you broke her leg.  _ Accidentally _ . Let me be blunt with you, young prince, accidents of this kind aren’t uncommon in our profession. It’s never the owner’s fault, of course. He was investigating us, we were trying to investigate _ her _ and at some point both sides realized the other was lying. And we ended up bonding over our mutual hatred for those pigs sitting at the top of the Zora society, the rest is history.”

Okay, he could see Link finding friends like that. 

“I imagine it’s not easy being in your position.”

She simply shrugged, her jewels chiming at the movement.

“Life is never easy. I can’t say I remember how my life was before being sold so I can’t say I have many regrets but... “ She nudged with her head in the direction of one of the girls who was speaking with Link “Take her. Viri made some commercial deals with the family, things went perfectly for a few months and as soon as they took some risk it was over: no one would import from them with no apparent reason, her parents ended up drowning in debts and Viri took her as… payment.”

Sidon’s eyes widened in shock. What were the chances of that being a coincidence?

“Tevi-” He tilted his head to look at the shark he noticed before, she was just sitting on a cushion listening to the centenar and nodding now and then “You can probably tell who she is related to. She was the first born but her family didn’t want a girl so she was declared dead in the pool and gifted away instead.”

It took a good moment for Sidon’s brain to click and when it finally did he turned with a horrified expression on his face.

“She… is she?”

The Zora only replied with a nod. Oh, goddesses above, she was related to Olom, wasn't she?

“But you’re not here to listen to sad stories, are you?” Actually, he didn’t know if he wanted to hear more to see what the world actually looked like or if he was too uneasy at the idea to press further “I heard praises from many soldiers about your fighting skills, why don’t you give us a nice show?”

“Excuse me?”

“Link, dear?” Ruphe’s voice interrupted everyone and the centenar did a pirouette on his only good leg to give her his attention “You’re leaving this kid alone, sulking in a corner, that’s not fair.” Kid. Again. Sidon mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes. Okay, she was way older than him, still- “Why don’t you give him a chance to show off a bit? He’s a fighter, you’re a fighter, just… give us a lesson.”

“You just want some eye candy, don’t you?” the Hylian sighed, raising one hand to rub the bridge of his nose with a somehow annoyed expression “But, okay, I guess we still have a bell before Viri returns and this can be a good lesson for you all. Red, get a sword, a shield and come here.”

A broom broken in half and a large pot lid were handed to him and Sidon reached the center of the room, looking around who’d be his sparring partner- no matter how idiot the whole thing seemed to him. They were all small ladies, he was a giant shark who trained with the best of the Zora army, there wasn’t going to be any real match there.

And then the person who moved in front of him was Link. Crutches and all, not even a sword in hand. What the hell?

“Link Link, you’re not expecting me to fight _ you _ , right?”

“Well, you’re certainly not touching my ladies. Come on, show me your defensive stance.”

Sparring or not he wasn’t certainly going to raise his hands against someone half his size and disabled. He knew how hard it was for the Hylian to move around without crutches and how painful some moments could be, he didn’t want to put his strategist under unnecessary physical stress.

“I will end up hurting you.”

“Red? Defensive. Stance. Now. We can’t properly fight in here, there isn’t enough space and we’d get unwanted attention being too loud so… do as I say.”

Golden eyes studied the little man for a long moment, the centenar seemed absolutely serious right now and perhaps he really meant they weren’t truly going to fight. Okay, he could show those girls how to properly move. Reluctantly he raised his ‘shield’ in front and moved the sword behind his back, both to be ready to parry and strike if provoked.

“Okay, wonderful.” Link twirled once more on his good leg, pointing one of his crutched in Sidon’s direction “I already see something wrong here, who knows what it is?”

The prince blinked, almost offended. His posture was optimal for combat, he trained with the best soldiers in the Domain!

“He’s too tall.” was Mei’s amused reply.

Before Sidon had time to retort or complain about that Link was already nodding in her direction. Oh, great, had he been dragged there only to be bullied about his size?

“That posture is perfect for a Zora. If normal sized.” He glared in Link’s direction… who wasn’t even looking at him right now “But with his height he’s leaving a whole part of his body uncovered, especially for an opponent smaller than the average male Zora.” Another flip as Link tossed one of his crutches away, only still holding the one under his right arm to keep as little weight as possible on his damaged leg “Now, attack me.”

Sidon gaped in his direction, sincerely bothered by that.

“Link, I can’t attack you, you’re…. you know…”

“Small and disabled? You’re telling me nothing new. Now, attack me.”

The Zora growled under his breath, if the centenar thought he was going to apologize for hurting him or helping ease the eventual pain once the leg got hurt he was going to be disappointed. 

“You’re asking for it.” He finally said, balancing himself on both legs and attempting a quick swipe from above with a large movement of his arm: it was just a broken mop, even if it hit it wasn’t going to kill anyone so there was no reason to hold back, was it?

Before he could even land the hit Link already bent his leg, slammed the crutch against the floor and literally jumped below the prince before the other could even register his movement. The first thing Sidon noticed was that his wooden broom hit the floor, the second was a quick hit against his left side: not too much to actually hurt, still strong enough to be felt.

He slowly turned his head, just to find Link carefully balancing himself on his only good foot and still holding his wooden support up where it was used to hit the red Zora’s side at the level of his gills.

Oh, sweet Hylia, a little man with a single leg just… just…

“Defensive stance. Again.”

Sidon growled, reluctantly assuming his position once more. The hylian simply moved his crutch between the prince’s legs, moving them to what he apparently deemed a better position, and proceeded to instruct the prince on how to hold his arms lower.

“You’re taller, you have to expect most hits to come from below: I know most soldiers are delicate with their prince and I know Bazz is too enamoured to properly hurt you during training but it’s time you learn how to properly defend yourself. Bend your knees more, keep yourself lower. Now, attack.”

This time Sidon took his time to study his tiny opponent: Link’s blue eyes were filled with a seriousness he rarely saw -but then again, how many times did he stop to actually look at Link?-, his whole body was ready to move at the first sign of aggression and the centenar was definitely ready to get back at any action the prince tried, wasn’t it?

Perhaps it wasn’t too surprising he got where he was despite his clear disability…

“Don’t complain if you get hurt.”

Another swipe, this time horizontally, and he saw Link duck, once more only weighting on his right leg. One quick movement and before Sidon knew it Link was pressing his whole body against his stomach, tip of the crutch hitting his thinly scaled skin.

“You need to be ready to smash with your shield whatever- Woah!”

One sudden step back from the prince and the little one was almost on the floor, his fingers once more wrapped around Sidon’s belt in support. He couldn’t properly fight, and that wasn’t a surprise. It was already impressive he knew enough about battle postures and movements to counter someone in battle, even if for a single strike.

Sidon hummed, helping him back on a better position and stepping back. He could not  _ like _ Link but he could respect how even in his condition he was still able to at least  _ help _ . Not that the prince was going to admit any of that.

“So? What was wrong this time?”

“The beginning was solid but you raised yourself too much mid-swipe, when you straightened your back you basically told me ‘ _ here, this is my tummy, please pierce it _ ’. Now now, big boy, get back in position and-”

Sidon didn’t miss the sudden change in the Hylian’s tone of voice and the tail swiped behind his head.

“... are you _baby talking_ me?”

“... maybe?”

The prince frowned for a second, but as soon as he saw a small, smug grin on the other’s face he found himself returning it. Oh, so that’s how the little asshole liked it, uh?

“Trust me, you’ll be the one crying and asking for fish paste when we’re done here.”

“Learn your basic biology-” Another swipe and the little bastard moved under him once again, Sidon stumbled forward and the wooden crutch found its way against the prince’s back “-Hylians drink milk in their crib. Or do I have to assume your basic knowledge of how mammals work is so poor?”

“Shut up, it’s just a Zora saying.” Sidon wrapped his hand against the broom handle once more turning and facing the little thing, he was not going to let someone who couldn’t even walk properly humiliate him in front of a whole group of Zora. Still… “You know, I think we finally found what kind of exercise we can do together in the privacy of my bedroom, I wouldn’t mind having a good excuse to kick your ass.”

“Oh, yeah? Kinky but I guess I can do that.” Link hopped back when Sidon tried to attack him once more, tiny fingers wrapped around the belt and one of the prince’s fins as the Hylian pushed himself forward and in one moment he was already behind the Zora once more, ungraciously slapping the fins covering his posterior “But I’m afraid you will be the one having his butt kicked.”

“Hey!” The prince flared his fins in his direction, that was absolutely inappropriate for a proper training session… but then again, perhaps there was nothing conventional in fighting -and losing- against a disabled man “Keep your hands for yourself!”

“I see that kind of protest working with anyone attacking you for real.”

“To be fair-” That was Ruphe’s voice chiming in “you never touched any of lower halves while training with us, Prince there must be special.”

“Well, you never asked for it.” the centenar hopped back, studying the prince’s position once more and raising his hands to move the Zora’s arms lower “Use your elbows more, they’re a good way to push back someone who’s attacking you. I know, joins should be protected but your height is a disadvantage, perhaps we could study some kind of protection for them-” Sidon only managed to frown at the sudden change of tone of voice, Link was barely whispering now and he seemed completely focused on him… it lasted a second because he was raising his voice once more, this time talking with the elder zora “By the way, I can fix it right now if you want.”

Sidon’s tail twitched once more at the open invitation the other just threw in the elder’s direction.

“Hey-” He didn’t even know why he raised his voice “You’re training me, you can flirt with them later.” 

Even if the Hylian rolled his eyes and the girls chuckled in their direction Sidon was pleased to see the other hop once more to a reasonable distance and getting ready to dodge another attack. 

He needed to use his elbows, uh? He was going to pretend to do a swipe like the last one but change it mid way to push the centenar to the side with his elbow instead, it was going to be hard to aim properly but he was confident he could at least make sure to avoid another hit to his back.

Not the most graceful move for a knight, Bazz would have complained, but this was far from a normal confrontation.

“Let’s do it-” 

The swipe went as predicted, he even saw Link’s lips curve downward before the man started to move to counter, but Sidon did manage to stop mid attack to hit the other as he suggested in the first place. 

The next thing he knew Link was on the floor, face down after rolling a few times. As soon as the other moved he could see blood on the floor and gushing out from his nose.

Fuck, he hit him with more strength than he anticipated. 

The broom and the pot lid were literally thrown on the floor as he approached the other. Why were the women even laughing?

“Shit, man-”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence that the Hylian raised a single hand, thumb up. The prince blinked, slowly, before realizing the little man was pained but chuckling between tears. Dear Hylia, if the little one wasn’t already bleeding like there was no tomorrow he would have punched him.

“Good job, kid.”

How dared the little bastard to make him feel proud of all things? The prince growled, lifting him from the ground and putting him back up on his feet to see how damage had been done: the nose was bleeding profusely, the white tunic was stained in red and even if he wasn’t crying his eyes were full of tears.

“Fuck, look at you, what will people think as I carry you back in our chambers? That I’m a violent man!”

Right, it was easier to make it all about himself instead of admitting he felt incredibly guilty over what just happened. Still, he somehow felt holding back would only have offended the tiny Hylian: he had mobility issues, yes, but he seemed to hate receiving any kind of special treatment, he was probably only going to protest if Sidon dared to treat him with gloves.

“It’s okay, Red, it’s nothing a bit of makeup can’t cover.”

And considering how quickly the girls already moved around them, reaching for various containers, iit was clear they already knew what to do.

\- - -

Fifteen minutes before the fourth bell and the room had, once more, drastically changed. The decorative bows the two archers used to practice as they could had been brought back to their pedestals, all kitchen appliances they smuggled in their room were hidden once more and everyone was gracefully sitting on large pillows on the floor, waiting for elder Viri’s return. 

He had to admit it was relaxing just… sitting there, Link curled against his side, the other girls just chatting between them, everyone pretending they spent the whole time doing nothing more than being frivolous and naive. He nad to admit it was…. somehow incredible how well they hid the Hylian’s growing livid with pigments of various kind, while the plan was to pretend ‘Servilia’ fell asleep and have Link hide his face against the prince’s chest for the whole trip home he knew having a way to hide it all was going to be of vital importance.

He yawned, wrapping his arm around the centenar’s waist while checking the doors to see if the elder was back.

“Don’t fall asleep.” was Link’s simple remark and Sidon only replied with a grumble, he wasn’t going to rest in that place even if the temptation was strong.

“So…” he started, leaning closer to whisper as the other lazily leafed through one of the book’s pages “From now on do I have to expect that, you know, when we’re alone…”

“Training? Probably. Honestly, you’re not doing a bad work, I’m just a tiny bit more used to see advantages and disadvantages in battle so, if anything, I can help you refine your skills.” the little one paused, closing both his tome and his eyes -he did mention before that reading without glasses tended to give him headaches- “But, yeah, I will help you out for what I can.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

“By the way, when did you learn to play music?”

“Eh, I’ve been bedridden for quite some time, I picked up a few things. Music, embroidery, whatever the ladies watching me felt like sharing. Things can be really boring when you can’t move, you know?”

“Oh… well, that’s cool as well, I guess.”

The pleasant silence fell once more as everyone kept chattering and while he felt Ruphe’s eyes on him the prince didn’t even mind too much. She kept having this weird, almost sad grin whenever she looked at him but… considering Link didn’t mind or even notice that, Sidon just classified it as something to mostly ignore.

“So….” he started again, looking down at the Hylian who still rested there with closed eyes “You’re an asshole.”

Link’s lips curved in a smile as he repressed an amused snort.

“Why, thank you, that’s so sweet of you.”

“No, I really mean it. But you’re consistently an asshole so… there’s that? I guess, thank you for being always awful? You know what I mean, right? It’s good to look at someone and think  _ ah, yes, one of the pains of my life  _ and know that’s not going to change.”

The Hylian actually opened his eyes at that, looking up at Sidon with a mix of confusion and fun “Buddy, what the hell are you trying to say there?”

The prince opened his mouth, almost gaping for a moment, before slamming his lips closed and shaking his head. 

“Just take a fucking thank you without too many questions, will you? And don’t get used to iit, I’m just… I can’t trust most of the people around me but I guess I can give those girls a chance?”

“Oooooh… okay, I get it. You’re supposed to say _ thank you for working so hard and preparing this team even if I know you did so only because you’re a paranoiac _ . You’re welcome. Keep treating them well or I’ll personally bite you.”

“Oh, please, your blunt teeth can’t pierce my scales, I’m invincible.” he commented with a smirk.

“Do not underestimate me, kid, if you tell me I can’t do something you bet I’ll find a way to do so.”

Sidon huffed, amused by the little one’s arrogance- but the sound of approaching steps alerted them it was time to put on their usual show once more. Link put his books on a small pile, curled closer to the prince wrapping his arms around the Zora’s waist and closing his eyes.

Tevi, Arele, Ruphe and the others only nodded in their direction, Sidon offered them a small grin and the game was on once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you're a concubine. And you hear all about this asshole prince all the time. And then the prince's concubine enters your life and *he* is absolutely vitriolic about anything regarding said prince until he starts to admit "the prince is changing". You don't believe it, of course, why would you? But then the prince comes, he treats you like an actual person and he's clearly pining after this little, wary man without even realizing it.
> 
> Viri's women are going to have a LOT to gossip about, there will be bets, it will definitely make things more interesting for them all.
> 
> Also don't worry about Lutera, she will be fine.


	12. Extra Chapter: Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't planned, it just... happened. Someone asked on Tumblr and I found myself putting this together in 200 words. Not the highest quality but, please don't consider it a fully fledged chapter. Hints at one sided Zelink, mention of Yunobo and warning for Link planning to... you know, poison himself and the prince.

Zelda and Ganondorf just exchanged the most confused glance as they studied their best friend tinkering with a line of pearls, he had been incredibly silent since the meeting with the Prince and they were expecting his first words to be about whatever was bothering him, not… well…

“No, Link, I can’t really teach you how to shave but… why?”

The centenar just hummed, slowly sliding another pearl in his long string of jewels, carefully counting them and not offering any explanation. He had that peculiar expression that meant his brain was working hard, Link was probably barely listening to them anyway.

“I can… I had plenty of sisters, wives and daughters before but I have to join Tete here in asking: why?”

Zelda couldn’t roll her eyes hard enough, she didn’t know how Ganondorf came up with the story of reincarnating over and over -Link said more than once that as far as he could remember the redhead always joked about it- but since their friend was acting weird… it wasn’t the best time to be weird.

“Good, I need to look convincing.”

“Convincing for what?”

There was a long moment of silence as the centenar slowly placed his tools down on the small, wooden table in front of him.

His lips pressed together in a very thin line and his hands turned white as he clenched his fists, Zelda and Ganondorf exchanged another worried look: whatever was bothering him had to be big, even if Link wasn’t really open about his problems he always talked with the two of them.

“I…” The man hid his face behind a hand and took a deep breath “I’m leaving the unit tomorrow.”

The three of them stood there in complete silence for what felt like an eternity. He was… what? Zelda didn’t know what to say and the gerudo seemed to be equally lost.

“I will move in with the Prince. This is why I’m… getting ready.”

“You are what, now?”

“I’ll officially be the first royal concubine of Prince Sidon, apparently.”

There was a second of shock and Ganondorf stood up, fists slamming hard against the little table between them.

“I’m murdering him.”

Zelda wanted to join in the outrage but barely managed to say a word. Link? Their Link? The little boy who never hesitated to offer dirty jokes but blushed like a maiden whenever the discussion moved to his own personal things? The same boy who, at 22, was embarrassed like a young teen admitting he hoped he’d get his first kiss from that kind Goron he seemed to like so much?

Link wasn’t even that attractive by Hylian standards: he had his growth stunned after the flood between lack of nourishment and between all the problems he had with his leg- it was true she had feelings for him but at the same time Zelda couldn’t deny Link still seemed too young for his age and wasn’t probably manly enough for a Zora that was voiced to be gay and was known to prefer strong and muscular ones.

As soon as those thoughts were over, realizations started to sink in: Link had been chosen to be a sex slave. Holy Hylia, it was no surprise he spent the whole day looking at the floor and looking like his death had just been announced.

“Let’s get you to Tarrey Town!” Even if the little man was already raising his hand in ganondorf’s direction to stop him and talk, probably to explain the situation, she couldn’t stay quiet “No one will be able to reach you there, the guardians are set to attack any non registered adult that tries to sneak in the Akkala region, you are going to be safe! I’m not letting a pretentious asshole shark have his way with you.”

“No no no…” Link just scratched his head “I… it’s not like that. Seggin told him about me, apparently, and… he wants me as his strategist or some shit like that, being a concubine it’s only the way for me to sneak in the council.”

He was clearly uneasy but at least Zelda felt a bit better at that, even Ganondorf’s tension washed away a little. It was the single most ridiculous thing both heard in a long while -and they worked with people of the caliber of Beedle and Bolson, they were used to weird shit- but it was slightly better than what they first suspected.

“Since when do you plan to help the Zora?”

“I’m not planning to…”

The fallen princess tilted her head, elbows leaning against the table. It was hard to read whatever was in Link’s head whenever he didn’t want to talk… and this was clearly one of those moments. When the man decided to speak once more it wasn’t to explain his plans, it was to give orders.

“Tetra? Once I get in you will be in charge, make sure you get ready to contact Urbosa, however you do it: you will need to tell her we’re switching sides, it’s going to be our first good chance to see the Domain fall and if we side with the winners and play the victim card well we may be able to get some Land back or some autonomy.”

“Are you planning to sabotage the war efforts? How long before you’re spotted and they kick you out?”

She didn’t like the bitter chuckle that came from the centenar’s lips, there was a deep resignation in it.

“I plan to throw the Kingdom in chaos, even if it won’t last long.” his fingers gently caressed the pearl string he put so much effort in and Zelda connected the dots: Link had a knack for poisons since he lost the ability to walk, of course he prepared a small gift for the Prince. The idiot wasn’t even going to notice it considering Zora swallowed their food whole.

“I see, that’s a great idea but… how do you plan to leave? All our efforts to reach either him or the rest of his family failed so far, if it’s hard to get in it must be equally hard to run away.” Especially in your condition, she wanted to add but kept for herself.

“Tete…” She felt Ganondorf’s warm hand against one of her shoulders and she raised an eyebrow looking at the man who somehow became a sibling for her as well “Don’t you see his face? He’s not planning to come back.”

It was like a cold shower, blood drained from her face as she turned white as a sheet. A glance at her friend, at his almost sheepish smile as he whispered a ‘sorry’ with a small shrug. How could he even suggest… how could he even think… how dared him to look like it was okay for him?

“No. You- you can’t!”

“It’s our best bet to hit the Zora where it counts, you can’t talk me out of this. I know I can’t walk out on my own but it will be fine, I have two pills: one for him, one for me. And it won’t even hurt me, I will just fall asleep…”

Zelda was horrified, for someone who never hesitated to take insane risks to protect others he sounded so ready to throw his life away…

“I won’t allow you-”

“I’m not asking for your permission, not this time.”

That tone of voice, the way he stared in her direction with determination and not even blinking… she knew Link well enough to know nothing she could say or do would change anything.

“But Link…” She didn’t even realize she started crying until she heard her own voice cracking as she tried to speak “I can’t… not without you.”

“You can do anything, my queen.” he reached forward, grabbing her hand and taking it to his lips for a quick, formal kiss “I believe in you and I believe in Gan: once the southern borders lose their current leader it will be the perfect time for him to reclaim the throne and for the two of you to move a Gerudo-Hylian offensive. The Gorons aren’t opening their gates, the Zora can’t hide in Akkala and they will have their weakest border attacked by two tribes, not just one… Whatever will happen: destroy them. Okay?”

She was just sobbing at this point. There was no resistance when Ganondorf wrapped one arm against her and pulled the three of them in a goofy, warm hug, for once not even worrying about being careful of his leg.

For a long moment the only sound in the room was Zelda’s cry and the Gerudo was the first person to break their silence.

“I will miss you, little shithead. I don’t really regret not killing you in the crib this time, we had a good run. See you in our next reincarnation.”

Zelda’s hand slapped the red haired man but he didn’t even flinch, Link on the other hand started chuckling. The resignation in his voice, even in that, only confirmed there wasn’t going to be any way to change this.

“I will spend the next hours writing down what you will have to do once the prince is dead but… before that…” Link’s arms wrapped around both of them “I wanted to ask… just for tonight… I know we’re too old for that but maybe we could spend this last night together?”

The two didn’t hesitate before nodding. For the whole evening they barely spoke as Link worked and then they curled together on the hay bed of the centenar, mostly using the Gerudo as mattress, and slept together. When they woke up, Link had already left, he didn’t even allow them to say goodbye.

Zelda and Ganondorf spent the first days waiting to hear about the Prince’s sudden death by his concubine’s hand, mourning a person they both loved dearly. Ways became weeks, weeks turned in a month and they knew something was up. Link was still in the palace, at least for what they managed to hear, and both him and Sidon were just fine.

At the end of the second month the woman decided she had to do something. Pulling all her strings she could probably find a laundry job in the lower levels of the palace, no matter how many favors she had to ask or if she was going to be forced to beg for help.

She offered Ganondorf a hug, passed him leadership in front of their unit’s men and at the beginning of the tenth week she was running around the palace, no one wanted to work under Muzu due to his poor manners but she didn’t care: her goal was to find her beloved knight and nothing was going to stop her.

\- - -

Zelda blessed her good luck, not only she ended up under one of the very few elders who openly despised the current Zora leaders, the ray was also close to the prince himself and she finally dared to speak openly with him when Link got hurt.

Seeing him again filled her with joy, no matter how angry she was, and even if they had little to no time to interact and he was drugged as she stitched him together. With the help of the elder she finally managed to see him on occasion and she was even given the chance to be around the prince’s chambers for a lot of ‘absolutely necessary’ cleaning duties… and she was glad to see Link was clearly no longer planning to kill himself and the red Zora.

Not a surprise, really, if he had better ideas and plans there was no way he was picking suicide over anything else.

What WAS a surprise was seeing, over time, watching how Prince Sidon’s attitude toward their common friend was starting to change…

“I think the prince is falling for our bro.”

Ganondorf raised his eyes from the mountain of paperwork that was piled over his desk, when Link was there he took care of it all but now it was all starting to pile up as no one was as organized as the tiny, wary man. He waited, sincerely expecting a punchline as the woman sat on the desk with crossed legs… but nothing came.

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yep…”

The Gerudo’s laughter could probably be heard in the whole building, Zelda rolled her eyes kicking him when he started wheezing, clearly out of air. He gasped a few times before finally finding his voice once more, no matter how he still sounded out of breath.

“He really has no luck in love.”

“Nope.”

“And how do you think he feels about it?”

“I don’t think he noticed, honestly, but then again… you know… Link is Link.”

“Well, my friend-” he got up, reaching for his large bed and pulling a bottle of wine from beneath it “-to our little hero of time, conquering redheads every time he is reborn! I'm starting to wonder if it's his indirect way to say he has a thing for me but since THE redhead isn't interested he settles down with whatever he can find...”

“Goddesses above, will you ever stop with that bullshit?”

He didn’t even answer, pouring two glasses and offering one to Zelda.

“And to us: may we be allowed to enjoy the shitshow when he figures that one out.”

Both raised their drinks, grinning, and making their glasses chime together. Link had never been found of the Zora, whatever was going to happen… it was going to be fun.


	13. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we get ready for the shitshow that will be Mipha's arc! Nothing in this chapter went as planned but, please, bear with me.

One week to the trip to the capital and Sidon was already starting to freak out: what if their plan backfired to the point they were forced to flee? He knew it was his idea in the first place but… a Hylian wife? People were going to hate him for that.

And what bothered him the most was how, instead of getting nervous, Link just threw himself on his work, even more than before. He barely spoke, even when they were eating -and even there he’d keep preparing his lists, barely lifting his eyes to look at the plates or the prince.

The last actual discussion they had was when Link insisted with telling Bazz about their plans and the captain was introduced to the *real* Link, messy hair and stained blankets on the shoulders included. If Sidon hoped for the whole thing to be fun, to mean something, he was utterly disappointed in finding out that wasn’t the case as both men kept the whole interaction as professional as possible. 

The only note of humor from Bazz was only as he was returning to his guard spot as the black Zora chuckled and reassured him that ‘no one is going to doubt you’re in love with Servilia’, but the prince failed to see the actual joke in it.

And then the silence was back. 

Ugh, he hated that. 

The Zora turned on the bed to stare at the little gremlin who was still hunched over a messy desk that was filled with papers, an abandoned platter with a forgotten half rabbit and a large number of crumbled tissues.

“You know…” He closed his book, frowning when the other didn’t even acknowledge his attempt to talk “I didn’t notice until Ledo brought it up but carrying you around all the time is doing wonders to me: look at those babies!” Sidon flexed, showing off his biceps, trying to get at least a ‘fuck off’ from Link but beside an incredibly short glare there was no real response.

Oh, how it irritated him. It wasn’t like he wanted Link’s attention, but things could get really boring. He turned his book around, following the centenar’s example he changed the cover of what he smuggled in his rooms and while inside it was all about Hylians from a distance it only seemed a generic adventure book.

“When we visit the capital I should take you to see the markets, they have a whole area dedicated to horses.” No ear twitch, not even mentioning Link’s favorite animal, that wasn’t good “Maybe you can choose one to buy for when we’re all done.”

No reply, again. Oh, right, Link had basically no savings left so that was hardly relevant to him. Perhaps he could spend some of his spare rupees in order to get him one? As… payment for his work, of course, while they never discussed a proper pay for his services he still spent months working hard on the Zora campaign and, lately, basically on guard duty.

What did Tetra say?  _ When anything else fails: tease him. _

Sidon hummed, long nails tapping against his tome.

“I had a talk with Tetra.” The way one of Link’s ears curved in his direction informed him he had his attention, for now, no matter how the Hylian’s eyes didn’t leave the small mountain of paperwork in front of him “She mentioned you’re not that affectionate by Hylian standards. We need to fool your people as well, not just mine, you know?”

Another change in his ear positions, this time indirectly telling him he already no longer cared. Sidon wasn’t going to give up so easily, thought.

“I informed myself on how our people shows affection and you have a whole list of different kisses according to how you feel toward someone?” It was a weird discovery considering zora kissed hands and occasionally cheeks but that was the whole extent of their use of lips. One of the books he smuggled in, about Hylian culture, on the other hand described kisses as almost something ritual for them “I can’t believe Servilia never kissed my lips if that’s so important to her."

That got a reaction out of him, even if it was merely interrupting what he was doing for the time needed to shake his head.

“Is that a  _ No I don’t want to kiss you _ , centenar?” Sidon pushed his book under the pillows and got up, reaching for the desk and sensually leaning against it, if the plan was to piss the other off it was starting to work considering how Link snatched the documents from under him and signed him to move away “Oh, you break my heart, and here I thought we had something special. Look at us, on one side I’m getting ready to give you my sapphire, meanwhile you don’t even look at me anymore.”

Sidon’s lips curved down in an overly exaggerated pout and finally Link bothered to look in his direction with a sincerely annoyed frown.

“Kid, go play with your friends if you’re bored, the adult is trying to work, here.”

The prince grinned, leaning closer and slapping one of his fins against the document Link was writing on, probably staining himself with ink and ruining the paper itself. The irritated hiss coming from the other was a great start but Sidon didn’t plan to stop there, oh no…

“Be honest with me, is it because I’m not a goron?” That got somewhere because Link did stop trying to take away his precious work just to stare at him “Tell me, Link Link… did you kiss your goron in Tarrey Town?”

Goal! For every inch Link’s ears slowly dropped down, the larger the grin on Sidon’s lips grew. 

“Your skin is turning purple centenar, I hit close to home, didn’t I?” He ungracefully rolled over the desk, now lying stomach up on it and looking at the tiny Hylian from below, still smiling like a giant asshole. Which was probably exactly as the other perceived him considering the expression on Link’s face “Did you smooch the goron, centenar?”

The only reply was getting a pile of folders smashed against his crest, nothing serious enough to convince him to move away nor to drop the obnoxious grin. Oh, sweet Hylia… it was the first time in month he got such embarrassed reaction out of him and it was an absolute win considering until a moment ago Link even refused to look in his direction.

It was a bit weird, perhaps, because whenever he had to flirt as Servilia he had no shame and whenever they were talking about the prince’s preferences it was the same as talking about the weather but… if it was Link’s preferences then-

“Oh… that’s precious, don’t tell me you’re actually shy!”

His flipping tail sent a few documents flying and Link glared in his direction. Still a silent treatment, mh? Hard to take him seriously when even his ears were now dangerously red.

“I need to ask you more often about your private life. Tell me, is it the taste of marble that turns you on or the rough, uneven texture of a rock?”

Now Sidon was easily covering most of the desk, effectively preventing the other from working anymore. One leg bent, one arm under the neck, he knew he was seductive on purpose there, even if it was just for a laugh. The fact Link didn’t seem to share his amusement only made things better.

“Let me work in peace. kid.”

“You’ve been working nonstop for three days, it’s a week and half before our wedding-”

“Your wedding with Servilia, not me.”

“Irrelevant. But I need a break and you need a break. I can’t go with the others when I’m supposed to confess undying love to a single person in so little and, let’s admit it, annoying you isn’t the worst. So, did you kiss the Goro-Ouch!”

Link was now actively hitting him with a stack of paper and, even if his scales protected him, it was still enough to be felt. 

“Oh, come on, centenar, you know everything about my private life, can’t I have a little fun now and then? Mmmh? Mmmh?” He tried to slide further toward Link but the Hylian stepped back, not allowing him to lean against his stomach.

“Why do you have to be like this?”

“No, but, really… you made fun of me for picking Ledo because he’s a, and here I quote you, _ an overly excitable scatterbrain _ and  _ a child in the body of an adult _ , if you have feelings for a rock I want to know.” 

“Oh, yes, this definitely motivates me to share details about my personal life with you. Listen, Red, I’d stay here to fight you all night long but we don’t know how much we can trust elder Para, nor we know how long things will take so can you act like an adult and step away from me? You’re making a mess on the desk.”

“No, not really, not until you tell me something about this boyfriend of yours.”

At that Link turned more red than Sidon thought it was possible. Somehow he didn’t like that but at the same time this was one of the funniest reactions he ever got out of the centenar so the prince pushed down his own inexplicable uneasiness for the sake of teasing more.

“Not. My. Boyfriend.”

“But you’d like him to be, am I wrong?”

“We’re not here to discuss my private life, young prince.”

“Oh, yes, give me some of that aggressiveness, soldier.”

The folders were bumped once more against his face as the prince stuck out his tongue and grinned from below the Hylian’s face. 

“I swear to the goddess, Red, you either get back to your place or I’m going to-”

“Are you going to punish me, centenar? Like when you pulled my tail?”

“Uuugh! Again, why are you like this?”

His satisfaction was immense for a couple of seconds, then Link tossed all folders on the chair, grabbed his cane and started walking away, directed to the bed. Wait, no, he was having fun there! 

“Oh, come on centenar, entertain me for a little!”

“That’s not my job.”

“Come on…” he kneeled in front of Link’s spot to be more or less at his height as the other adjusted himself back on the bed. How to convince him to talk further? He at least managed to get him away from his work and- oh! “All I know about gorons comes from a book, I’m just curious. Why don’t you share your intimate knowledge with me?”

“First of all, I’m far from intimate with any of them.”  _ Good _ , Sidon told himself, immediately pushing that thought to the side “Second: I refuse to talk about my own relationships. Are we clear?”

“But are you still going to teach me-”

Link rolled his eyes before he could finish his sentence and placed both hands against his mouth as he always did whenever he lost his patience and just wanted Sidon to shut up.

“Are. We. Clear?”

He reluctantly nodded, his lips still covered by the ink stained hands of the little Hylian.

“So, in very generic terms, what do you want to know about them?”

“What can you tell me?”

Link seemed to consider his choices before pushing himself back and putting distance between the two. It wasn’t something new, really, while the centenar didn’t mind snuggling against the prince when he needed to pretend he was Servilia, he also seemed to value his personal space a lot when they were alone.

“You’re pretty tall for a Zora, right?”

“Why, thank you for noticing, little one.”

“Your height would be nothing special between gorons. From what I’ve seen the books greatly underestimate their size. Probably because your people is too stubborn to admit they’re second too anyone in any sense.”

“So…” Sidon placed his elbows on the bed, leaning forward only to see Link scoot even further against the pile of pillows that kept their two halves of the bed apart “...you like big men, uh?”

It was like Sidon didn’t even interrupt, Link blatantly ignored his attempt to annoy him further.

“Their diet consists in rocks and pebbles, which makes them great allies when you’re excavating to build new places or mining for gems. Death Mountain provides them with all the food their need, usually, so they’re self sufficient even if they’re currently not interacting with anyone in Hyrule.”

“Beside you…”

The hylian sighed, shaking his head.

“Queen Zelda has a… deal with them. I’m not authorized to discuss it so don’t even bother insisting. They’re physically strong, they can resist in extremely high or low temperatures, are immune to lightning due to their nature and can breathe underwater, they’re basically unstoppable.”

Sidon blinked at that. What? The books never mentioned the last two parts, the gorons… could breathe underwater? Since when? That potentially made them unstoppable even under the Flood, immunity to lightning made them perfect to deal with Naboris and resisting to temperatures was-

“I know, perfect soldiers… you’re all so, _ so _ lucky they hate fighting and want to stay out of this war. And before you question your own books, let me say this isn’t common knowledge, usually, only people living in Tarrey Town know this. Not because they keep it a secret, mind you, it’s just… to quote their leader: they don’t flex.”

“So you like strong warriors?”

He could almost feel Link’s frustration at that, still Sidon couldn’t help himself but… annoy him? It was fun.

“You either drop this all or I’m dropping  _ any  _ conversation with you.” The fact that Link was the one closing the distance, there, to glare and point a finger basically between his eye was enough to know he was dead serious about that. “I’m not interested in sharing anything personal with you and that’s final. You want biological or cultural informations about the gorons? I can provide. You want anything else? Forget it. I’m here to work, to keep you safe because I got orders directly from Zelda to protect you and to pretend I’m a maiden whose brain is filled with confetti and cute stuff, not to share who I am, where I hope to go once this is all said and done or who I wouldn’t mind to spend my life with.”

The shark’s lips pressed together in a thin line, so… there wasn’t just Lon Lon ranch in his future, uh?

“And even assuming for one second Tetra is right, that I do have a goddess forsaken crush on a goron -which is wrong, by the way- it would mean nothing because guess what? In their culture that kind of stuff doesn’t even exist so, no, no teasing material for you.”

“Oh.” Why wasn’t he angry about the lack of good blackmail material? No time to question himself as he hopped on the bed “Well, I guess I will have to deal with that, centenar. Too bad, thought, it would have made for golden material to joke about.”

He heard him grumble and jumped on the bed at his side, not really caring of how the tiny Hylian moved to the side to put some extra distance between them.

“Anything else you can tell me, Link Link? If not about your Goron, maybe about your city?”

“It’s literally all classified information, kid, and you can imagine how I feel about betraying my queen’s trust.”

“Right…” he tapped the pillows, looking around for a moment before finally daring to ask something that had been in his mind for a while. That devotion, that readiness to throw everything -life included- away for that woman... “Last question.”

Link only frowned, looking in his direction with resignation. Sidon knew the Hylian wanted to get back to work but he was so done with those long periods of silent treatment that kept coming whenever he was stressed or in a bad mood.

“Shoot.”

Sidon’s tail started wagging at that and he leant closer, completely ignoring the grimace on Link’s face as he loomed over him.

“Your queen…”

“I’m not telling you anything about her, kid.”

“Oh, I know but… I’ve read enough books, I know how those things go. Tell me, centenar, do you have feelings for her as well?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Red!”

\- - -

Teasing Link had been fun up to a certain moment, but insisting on feelings toward his queen had been a terrible move because the Hylian legit stopped answering once more and this time nothing got him out of his silence.

And with no council meetings, nor actual work to do, the rest of Sidon’s time had been incredibly boring, this even if he still had at least the distraction offered by exploring the library and spending time with Bazz or Ledo. Not that he retired with them anymore, it wasn’t really an option considering what was going to happen in two weeks, but talking with them was at least… something.

Muzu had been somehow absent from the scene, Tetra kept everyone informed about his condition but Dorephan’s death hit him hard and he was living inside his bedroom, barely eating or sleeping but definitely plotting revenge. Sidon didn’t really know what to do with this last information, really. 

And before he knew it, the week was over and there was a large carriage in front of the main gates.

“I’m not ready…” Sidon mumbled to himself as Link finished to check his luggages. Again, in complete silence. He apparently needed a lot of stuff to keep his charade going and he also had… things he got from Viri’s ladies, all carefully wrapped between changes of clothes and hidden between jewelry and accessories. 

When Sidon tried to check the content, the centenar shamelessly snapped forward to bite him so after the initial attempts he just gave in, accepting he was going to figure out what was inside those packages if they were going to be needed, right? As Link’s bags were carried away, they stopped, carefully saying bye to everyone and moving to their ride.

Was it bad Sidon was actually glad Olom was nowhere to be seen? Because the Hylian seemed stressed enough on his own and the last thing he wanted was to deal with even more tension. Tetra and Muzu would be traveling with the rest of the army in front of them and... that was it. Two days worth of travel were ahead of them without being allowed off the carriage if not for short bathroom breaks and meals, all for ‘safety reasons’ of course.

It was worse than sharing the room with a silent Hylian, at least in the palace, here they were sitting one in front of the other with little to no distraction.Reaching the Capital from the area where Sidon was, in Lanayru Bay, was going to feel like the longest trip in existence if his only companion for it was still adamant in not talking with him.

He almost regretted pushing him when Link said he wasn’t going to speak anymore if he insisted trying to pry in his personal life. But, come on, what was a small, innocent joke now and then? If anything it was his fault for focusing only on the job and ignoring everyone else, Tetra and Sidon included, unless it was necessary to keep the lie of Servilia alive.

Well, if he wanted war, it was going to be war.

\- - -

One day in their trip and the only thing that was keeping Sidon from begging Link to speak was his personal pride. Goddesses above, he was so incredibly bored! And the little fucker just kept sitting wrapped in his little blanket collection, eyes closed and apparently sleeping like a baby. 

Oh, but that wasn’t going to fool the prince, he knew the Hylian barely slept most of the time, this is why he was going to be the superior one and-

“Okay, you win.” Link’s eyes opened at Sidon’s words and he offered him an inquisitive look as the prince moved from his seat to the one where he was resting“What do I need to do so you stop being angry with me?”

“... what?” While he sounded half asleep, the prince wasn’t going to let that stop him. Another full day of pure silence and he was going to snap.

“You’ve been ignoring me for two weeks! And now you’re pretending to be too tired to stay awake… I’m not stupid, centenar! And considering we’re going to be each other’s only allies once we arrive in the Capital I’d rather be able to speak with you.”

There was a long silence as the prince kept flapping his fins in a nervous way. Okay, he did the first step, Link was going to at least appreciate the effort, right?

“For fuck’s sake, kid…” The Hylian stretched his legs and sat up, looking at Sidon with a very tired expression “I’m not pretending to be tired, I’m genuinely exhausted because I’ve been awake for almost two weeks nonstop trying to plan all I could for the Kingdom’s safety.”

Sidon gaped before pouting “You still avoided me for almost two weeks!”

“Do you know what insane amount of work I put out in those two weeks? And I don’t even know if it will be enough considering one can’t really predict the future.”

“But… you weren’t talking!”

May it be Sidon’s tone of voice, may it be the fact he wasn’t letting the topic drop, Link’s head finally fully popped from his nest of blankets as the Hylian studied him. Geez, how comes he knew perfectly how to make him feel like a child with just a glare?

“Sidon?” He immediately straightened his back and his tail, it was the second time in almost a year, now, that Link used his actual name instead of an offensive nickname and… again, it meant… nothing. Definitely nothing, but if Link didn’t have his full attention first he definitely did now “Are you scared? Is this why you’re freaking out?”

Ah, the galls at suggesting such a thing! Sidon raised both hands, ready to express his shock in front of such wild accusation- but all that came out of his lips was a strangled ‘maybe?’

He groaned, shaking his head and crossing his arms, ready to defend himself if needed. No insult came, Link only sighed, pushed his blankets back a bit further and opened his arms, inviting him closer. Wait… what?

“Come here, Red, you’re so big in size that I tend to forget you’re still a big child.”

“Excuse I’m not-”

“Just come here before I change my mind and be careful not to hurt my leg.”

He pouted, looking down at the tiny man, then shrugged before leaning down between his arms. Yes, he needed to sit on the floor between their seats to fit, yes his knees were going to protest once it was time to get up, yet somehow he felt absolutely comfortable like that.

“Listen, kid… I really need to sleep for now.”

The prince closed his eyes as the Hylian’s tiny fingers started to scratch the top of his crest, that was a point he couldn’t easily reach and being so tall he rarely had people touching him there. This was just his stress making him do stupid things, wasn’t it? It didn’t matter for now.

“Once you’re there I’ll probably be on guard non stop because we can’t trust anyone there so I’d rather take advantage of this trip. Now, I can guess why you’re afraid but you’re my current duty and I guarantee you I’ll do anything in my power to keep you safe, mh?”

Sidon grumbled against the Hylian’s chest, he didn’t even know what he was trying to say himself. Still, somehow, it felt like half of his anxiety just suddenly melted away.

“Now, you’ll also have a lot to do once we’re there. Try to close your eyes as well for a little, mh?”

As much as Sidon wanted to complain about being treated like a kid, he had to admit it didn’t completely sound like a terrible idea.

\- - -

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

From the little Link shared, Sidon knew it was his first time in the important parts of the Capital: elaborate structures made of Luminous stone towered all around them and the castle appeared, imposing, at the end of the main road in all its fishy splendor. The roads were lucid, decorative algae and moss were everywhere to celebrate the arrival of the future king and-

And Link’s reply was another loud sneeze. 

The first time he heard the sound, Sidon genuinely jumped away. Zoras had no noses, they never did that kind of things and oh goddesses above why was he cleaning his snot with the dress?

“Servilia, dear, we’re in public.”

“Can’t control it, Red.” was the little one’s whispered answer as he hid his face behind his hand “Didn’t expect this place to be so fucking cold.”

“We will get you something warmer to wear once we’re at the palace, my Pearl.”

He had to admit he admired the centenar’s self control, this time he didn’t even flinch at the nickname he hated so much. Being under the eyes of a whole city as they approached the main Palace certainly was enough for him to know what a terrible idea it would have been reacting in any way.

The whole parade was mostly silent on Sidon’s part, no matter how people tried to get his attention as he walked… and by the time he reached the central plaza, the one with his mother’s statue, someone approached him to inform him of something he already feared.

“Your sister is already here, young prince.”

And, as if she had been summoned, there she was. The only difference between the Mipha who was looking down on him from the balcony and the woman he vaguely remembered in his childhood was the size: she couldn’t be taller than the Hylian between his arms, yet she felt as intimidating as always.

“Please, be careful in her presence, many sources confirmed she’s still as dangerous as she was when you were a kid. Don’t trust anything she says.”

“I know, elder…” he only replied, swallowing nervously, before feeling Link tug his cravat to get his attention. Right, even if the elder tried to remember him over and over he couldn’t trust Mipha… they had to speak with her. In front of everyone he signaled his guards to step aside as he climbed the stairs that kept them apart.

“Sister…” was his only greeting as he tried to find the right words. Who even guaranteed him and Link were going to find support in their plan after sharing it with her?

“Brother. You are… taller.”

Part of the prince was glad his escort was not within earshot, even if he could feel the elders’s eyes piercing his back, the other part of him wanted to run away as fast as possible.

He could also feel Link’s inquisitive look dart between them, but he couldn’t dare to look down in his direction- not at least until a blatantly fake sneeze had both siblings startled for a couple of seconds and, hiding his mouth behind the dress, Link spoke loud enough for both of them to hear.

“Just… do it, you big idiot.”

That was hardly the encouragement he needed but that had to do. Even because now Mipha was clearly questioning both of them.

“Sister, it’s been years from the last time we met and I’m sorry we have to reunite under those horrible circumstances. Before tomorrow’s coronation, thought, I wondered if we could… after we settle down and everything…” Oh, goddess, his mouth was so incredibly dry. He held his Hylian closer for a moment, glanced down in Tetra and Muzu’s direction and took a deep breath “Do you think you can find the time for a private meeting after dinner? There’s a lot I’d like to discuss with you."


	14. Hello, sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so slow, real life is in the way and I got sick as well. This chapter doesn't cover all I was planning to put in there but please, bear with me. I hope you're having a great day. Now, before the next update I'll probably publish something with Groose and Link and then update my Zora fic, stay tuned!

“Okay, listen… this one or this one here?"

Sidon spent far too long preparing himself for the dinner, the meeting with Mipha was going to be right after and he wanted to look perfect. He checked all his jewelry more than once, polishing it, and now all his efforts were in choosing the perfect sash for the event.

Blue, as he always preferred, or yellow, the color everyone said made him shine more?

Link didn’t seem too interested in sharing his worries as he continued to reluctantly put on the jewelry he was in theory supposed to wear as royal toy. One of the few, fun things of the day was watching the Hylian struggle with collars, bracelets, armlets and other things… too bad he wasn’t in the right mood to appreciate it.

“You know despite everything I’m not actually going to become your wife, right?”

Sidon rolled his eyes, ignoring his words and placing both sashes under his nose. Of course he knew, that didn’t change the fact Ledo wasn’t there and Sidon had no one else to ask suggestions about his clothes.

Link picked the blue one without even looking at it, clearly not invested in Sidon’s dilemma.

“Right, blue matches my fins… but I use it every day. And it’s the color of my sister’s sash as well, would that be considered too bold of a statement? I don’t know how much is true about her hatred toward me, perhaps it would be a bad idea to challenge her like this.”

The Hylian didn’t even raise his eyes before grabbing the other sash and offering it to the prince.

“Right, Yellow would be safer but I don’t think it stands out too much? I don’t know why people say it brightens me, my fins already have a lot of yellow and sometimes it feels like it disappears…”

Link only frowned, finally looking in Sidon’s direction, without saying a word for a long moment.

“... so?”

“It’s just a sash, Red…”

Just a sash?  _ Just a sash _ ? How dared he? The zora wore so little they always put incredible care in the few things they put on their bodies, especially considering the jewelry itself never changed and all they had were the cravats and the sashes. Just because Sidon never changed much back in the palace it didn’t mean he didn’t have standards.

“Every eye will be on me, I cannot afford a poor fashion choice when everyone will be there judging me!”

“Red…” despite sleeping for almost two days, Link suddenly sounded incredibly tired once more “You can’t freak out over the sash while you’ll literally take with you one of the worst possible accessories.”

He blinked, confused, before realizing the Hylian was pointing at himself. Oh, right. When did he stop considering him a nuisance and an embarrassment? He probably just… got used to it. But Link had a point, carrying him was, alone, shameful.

He groaned sitting on their common bed, looking down at his sashes and trying to push down once more the growing anxiety. He was focusing too much on smaller details just to escape reality a little, wasn’t he? Sidon didn’t move for a long while after that little exchange, not until he felt Link’s tiny hand against his forearm.

“It’s okay, Red, I’m nervous too. You’re about to make a big change in your life, I’m about to place a big target on me, we will be fine.” The not too strong pat against his arm was a reassuring sign between Hylians, he learnt as much “Anyway, let’s fix your sash problem, kid: pick the blue one, I’ll pick a blue one too and if anyone asks or is unhappy just say your pet was too stupid to pack more colors and you had to adapt, mh? We had to match.”

Sidon nodded. That… that wasn’t completely a bad idea, even if it wasn’t the right moment to feel treated like a kid. 

“I guess it will do.” he conceded before throwing the yellow one to the side. The prince took a deep breath before clasping the cloth under his shoulder piece and turning to stare at the giant mirror they had in the room. Everything in that place felt… huge, even for his standards. The pool was so large he could even see someone as big as his father resting comfortably in it, the bed was so big even Link agreed they didn’t need the usual pile of pillows to keep them apart… if he thought it was his memory playing tricks on him, remembering things way bigger than they actually were, he was proven wrong as soon as he stepped in.

“Come on, where is the overconfident idiot I’m used to?”

“Still hiding at home, I guess.”

“Well, just… try not to think about all the shit that’s about to be thrown our way and focus on the reasons you will survive this as well and return home. It’s easier when you focus on your reasons to save your skin.”

Sidon rolled his eyes, he didn’t like this condescending tone at all, yet he didn’t feel like starting a war right now. He waved his tail, looking down at the long claws of his hand, this was all a mistake.

“Are you even going to tell me what I should think about, specifically, or I am at least allowed to have my own ideas?”

“That’s a really pitiful attempt to be snarky, Red.”

“I know just… reply, I don’t know. Keep me distracted, something. Why don’t you tell me what your reason to fight is. I mean, you were ready to kill yourself and-”

“Things change.”

Right. Like things had changed between them, while at first he hated the Hylian and only needed him… now he was almost glad that whatever was between them could probably be called… friendship? Maybe? It wasn’t anything official, of course, and he knew Zelda was his priority but… perhaps…

“Sorry, that was just weird.” He finally admitted.

“Nah…” Link sighed before tossing some of the jewels on the prince’s lap and sitting at his side, pointing at the leg. Of course, not being able to bend it he needed help with more complex decorations… Sidon almost wanted to point out how intimate that gesture was between Zora but shrugged it off instead while inspecting the pieces of silver “Well, my reason to stay alive is the little Calendula, I refuse to die before meeting her.”

The prince’s head snapped in his direction, who was- oh. Link was patting his dress in the spot where he always carried his sister’s letter. Right, he treated it like a treasure.

“So… your niece’s name is Calendula, mh? Wait, isn’t that the name of a medicine as well?”

“It’s just a flower. With medical properties, sure, but I think they named her like that because that flower is bright, yellow and can survive even between adversities. I think we’re all named after plants that are too stubborn to die in my family.”

“You can’t fool me, centenar, I’m positive there are no plants called that way.”

“You really think there’s someone who’d genuinely call his or her child Link Link?”

The centenar’s smug grin as he tossed the anklet in the prince’s direction was enough to connect the dots. The prince only blinked a couple of times, staring at the now unnamed Hylian. Of course Mister Paranoia changed name when he had to enlist, he had no documented family or anything and that protected whoever he still had… and Sidon couldn’t blame him, he would have attempted to use that kind of knowledge against him as well, at least in the beginning.

“So? Are you just going to drop that without telling me what kind of infesting plant you are?” He finally dared to ask, carefully holding the Hylian’s stiff leg and starting to wrap the proper jewelry around the ankles and rings on his toes. The usual leg decorations weren’t really needed as Link never uncovered his skin, it was already enough that he let Sidon touch the leg… “Or at least tell me how did you decide to name yourself Link Link?”

“My real name… I’m not sharing it.” The prince almost felt disappointed “But I guess I trust you enough to tell you this: Tetra chose my name and I chose hers.”

So even Tetra wasn’t a real name, uh? Considering she went around the palace as Suzuna it didn’t surprise Sidon too much.

“I was named after Sun Sun, a legendary coyote used in a lot of Hylian jokes. Because, according to her, she lives for the little joys like yelling ‘Goddamnit Link Link’ or stuff like that.”

“And I assume you cannot tell me her real name either…”

“Oh, hell no.” He actually laughed at that “She’d kill me but, yeah… there’s a flower I look forward meeting, if you cannot find enough strength in other things look for what you desperately want to live for.” 

Sidon nodded, finishing to clasp everything around the young man’s skin and informing him that all was done with a gentle pat against his knee. Something worth living for, uh? He could only think of small things, honestly, like returning to Ledo, having a good swim once more and probably even finding out the asshole Hylian’s real name. 

“Come on, big boy, blue sash and let’s go out. I can’t wait to be wary of everything that is put on my plate.”

“There will be people tasting our food…”

“Yeah, but you know me, right? Come on… oh, let’s play a game!”

The prince tilted his head in curiosity, what was the tiny pest about to suggest, there?

“I still find your skill level in gathering and elaborating information… weak. So let’s try this: if you find my real name I will, unironically, do whatever you say for a day-”

“What…”

“Just a few rules: Tetra and Ganondorf cannot be your sources and I will not eat cheese or horse meat just to amuse you. I mean, if you have a better prize in mind, sure, but I’m kind of limited in options…”

“Oh, no no… it’s a perfect one.” He didn’t even know what prompted him to say that but… it definitely was a good price for a very stupid game. And it definitely got him something to look forward to in the mess the next months were bound to be.

“Cannot resist a chance to humiliate the Hylian, can’t you?”

“You bet, Centenar Plant Plant, I still don’t know how I will abuse my power but I will find the worst possible way to do so, trust me.”

The Hylian only grinned in amusement before allowing himself to fall on the prince’s lap, assuming an overly dramatic position.

“Oh, I will live in fear.”

The prince opened his mouth to offer a snarky reply when he suddenly realized what the little one was trying to do: distract him. And, Hylia, it was working. Sidon shook his head, passing one arm around the tiny man’s waist and pulling him closer before getting up on his feet.

It wasn’t surprising that the soldier was leaving any anxiety pushed down for the sake of keeping things calm, as long as Olom wasn’t around Link was really good at controlling his own feelings. Something not too surprising considering his job…

“Just give me the time to think for a proper request, centenar, and you will regret offering me so much power.” A pause as he breathed in, they got this. Probably. Things couldn’t get worse anyway, right? He was going to shame himself in front of everyone, he was going to remind his people how much he did for the war efforts and ask them to let him continue his campaign. Even Mipha was going to support them, right? After all… everything she ever wanted was the throne, right?

He scratched his crest, there still was the problem of the Dam to discuss with her but hopefully Sidon could keep hiding the truth from Link.

“Red?”

“I’m okay.” he confirmed with a sigh “I’m… I’ll be okay. Let’s go, mh?”

\- - -

If Sidon felt prepared to deal with the insane mess that was a royal banquet… he was soon proven wrong. He had been introduced to at least fifty people and he had to keep the most formal behavior for the whole time, it was almost a relief when he was finally escorted to his main table where he had to sit, at a distance from everyone else.

A new general, the minister of economy, all their faces were blurring together and he only honestly remembered the names of those he had been told about before coming to the palace. This was the first moment it really sank in how rushed things were, the King had been buried two weeks and half ago and he didn’t even get time to adapt to the life in the palace before being forced under the crown.

And, if he hoped to get a moment of peace in Link’s company, exchange a few jokes under the breath with him as they always did during the worst dinners… there really wasn’t way to do so with everyone’s eyes on them.

Hell, who even decided to place Mipha and her company maids right in front of him, too? They weren’t at the same table, sure, but she was sitting meters from them and he could feel her eyes on him.

He could barely move and his stomach kept twisting at the idea of spending time alone with her after the meal, some people even tried to dissuade him but- that had to be done. How were they even going to have a civil conversation?

“Dearest..?” Link’s tiny hand slipping around him made him almost jump, but he ended up wrapping his fingers around his. The silence in the dining room only made things more awful, everyone seemed as tense as him even if he knew it was impossible. “Breathe.” He didn’t even need to look at him to know the Hylian probably hid behind a napkin to whisper that- and he found himself filling his lungs. 

When did he stop… it didn’t matter. He was breathing again, now. And he needed to keep it together. Sidon turned, making eye contact with Link and nodding in his direction. Afraid or not he had been raised to become a king someday and even if he was set on abdicating he still had to do what was right to do.

“Can you believe it, little one? Tomorrow this will officially be all mine.”

Which, in this case, was playing dumb and pretending all was peachy and perfect. He gave the Hylian’s hand another gentle squeeze before starting to talk about the most casual things with his lady. Sidon knew Link was alert despite the random chitchats, his ears kept moving left and right as he was attempting to catch conversations around them and the Hylian kept double checking all food pretending to be picky, 

It didn’t matter how alien and awful everything felt: they got this, it was all going to be fine.

\- - -

“It’s going to be a disaster…”

“Red…”

“Why did I agree to this?”

“Red, lower your voice.”

“If she attacks me I’m throwing you between us and run. Isn’t this what you always tell me to do in case of emergency? At least you will go down as a valiant shield.”

Link rolled his eyes, slapping the prince’s forearm as they waited, alone, in a large, empty room for Mipha to come. Guards had been left outside and the two were standing still in front of a large tble, ready to take a seat as soon as their guest came.

And then the door opened.

Sidon gulped as his sister walked it, still accompanied by the red zora lady who had been at her side the whole night. There were formal greetings and both took place at the opposite sides of the table, nervously exchanging glances between them.

The tension could be cut with a dull knife and the silence was heavy until Mipha finally decided to speak- and the prince couldn’t be more grateful for that.

“Tell me, brother, what did you want to discuss with me?”

The Zora bit his lips, how was he even supposed to diplomatically approach the issue at hand? 

Hello sister, I’m planning to run away from my duties to save my skin, automatically exposing you to eventual assassination attempts instead?

Hello sister, I have a big crush on this Hylian who is totally a woman of her species and I’m planning to elope with her so please take the throne?

Sidon cursed himself, why didn’t he prepare a speech sooner?

“Well, since the boy here lost his tongue…” He froze, hearing how Link’s voice already dropped to his normal tone as soon as he was sure they were alone “Let’s start with proper introductions.”

At least Mipha seemed equally shocked at how suddenly he dropped an octave and scooted away from the prince to take a seat of his own, instead of standing on Sidon’s lap.

“Hello, princess, my name is Link and we’re here to discuss about the garbage fire that this current government is. I see you also took a guard with you so I suppose you’re aware of how messy this whole place is…”

Sidon blinked. A guard? That little girl that accompanied Mipha? She looked so frail… but for once Link actually bothered to explain, turning real quick in his direction. “It’s a postural thing, kid. Anyway, let’s get rid of this awkwardness because dancing around eggshells won’t get us anywhere in the little time we have.”

“This isn’t what I expected-” Link snapped his fingers, interrupting Mipha before she could say anything more. 

“Let’s get this straight: Is it true you attempted to kill your brother seventy or something years ago?”

Oh, what wonderful tact, centenar. Sidon covered his face, shaking his head, while he wasn’t surprised by the lack of diplomacy of Link he didn’t exactly expect him to be so awfully direct. What was Mipha going to reply anyway? Yes, I did? When things were so messed up already?

At least she seemed as shocked as the prince and her ‘what’ seemed genuine, potential killer or not no one could deny how absurd it probably was to be called our like that.

“Listen, Red here has been fed lies for most of his life so let’s get things straight: if they lied about it, good, if they didn’t and you’re really after the throne... good for you because we’re here to negotiate you taking that seat instead.”

“What? No!” She sounded genuinely offended and Sidon realized he didn’t really want to step between her and his soldier. Mipha was now standing up, her seat had been pushed back and she looked livid. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know it was due to the accusation or because she didn’t want the throne, after all…

You know what? Link could do the talks, after all… part of him hated being so dependent on him. The other part knew it was the best choice and that taking this as his chance to study the princess’s actual reactions. If he learnt something from working side by side with the Hylian was that the body could tell often more than the words themselves.

“No,  _ you didn’t try to kill him  _ or no  _ you don’t want the throne _ ?”

“Both! What is going on? Is this why I’ve been forced to come even if I asked to be left at the borders? There are lynels and Rito just waiting for our defenses to go down and-”

She went on with a very irate rant but Sidon’s attention was stuck at the ‘both’. So… she didn’t want to become queen? But… then why… that was the reason everyone always put behind Mipha being sent away. Ugh,, why did he want to be more surprised than this?

“So…” Link was the one dealing with the current barrage of aggression of what seemed frustration that had been built up for years “You don’t want the throne. That’s… problematic. Who forced you to attend the coronation?”

“Turn to your left.”

Sidon and Link just exchanged a confused glance and the prince suddenly felt the need to defend himself.

“That makes no sense, sister, I didn’t even know if you were coming or not considering… everything.”

“Sidon, you ordered me to attend and you’re the king to be, how was I supposed to refuse this invitation?”

“But… I didn’t write you in years!”

There was a long moment of silence between them as they all exchanged glances with each other, only Link’s gears were clearly still turning.

“Then who wrote to me?”

Before Sidon could reply Link was already cutting him out of the conversation, raising a hand to tell him to be silent.

“I keep track of the kid’s correspondence, I can assure you I didn’t see any missive sent in your direction. Now, we do have a track record of fake letters being sent around, even if only Muzu and another Hylian I trust have been informed of this-” There was a pause as Link hummed, something Sidon now associated at his gears turning rapidly in his head “Do you think you can let us see one of those letters, somehow?”

The tension was somehow even worse right now, both parties were clearly studying the other seeking for any hint of lying.

“I have some in my quarters.” Sidon could tell Link’s eyes lit up at Mipha’s words “I wanted to discuss some… not too smart requests my brother sent my way.”

“Oh, if I wasn’t so sure nothing had been sent your way you’d have me believe it’s really him if you say it’s stupid stuff.”

“Hey.”

“Hush, Red, adults are talking.”

“Can you  _ not _ in front of _ her _ ?”

“Mipha-” He frowned in the Hylian’s direction, so she was worth being called by name but for calling Sidon like that. Not to mention he was lacking any decorum in addressing a princess so directly but… that was secondary “We’d love to check those letters if possible. There is a high chance people were, in fact, counting on having you two not really talking to each other anymore and I’d like to add this to the list of things I need to figure out.”

“... I can’t really go and fetch them right now, as soon as I leave the generals will pick me up to discuss further plans at the borders. They are, apparently, quite angry with me for ignoring most idiotic orders coming from the capital.”

“I know the feeling, you have no idea how many times I tossed stuff in the fire and pretended messengers never found me. Maybe you can send your guard and-”

“No, I’m not risking a two against one here.”

She was still wary of them, sure, he felt the same, identicall way. Link only sighed getting up on his feet and, considering his cane was left in their room, slowly approached her heavily leaning against the table. He was limping more than usual but the Prince didn’t really want to bring that up, no when Link was clearly trying to show himself less dangerous than he actually was.

“I’ve been faking many things but not my disability, princess, just take a look and see if it would truly be a two against one.”

Mipha was still wary but allowed him to step around the table and approach her and her bodyguard. Oh, how childish he felt when Link finally raised his vest to show his leg and he felt… jealous- almost ten months and he barely catched a glimpse of it. And she got to see it in less than a day.

Looking at both Mipha and her guardian’s expressions it had to be quite the show, too bad he couldn’t see anything… and didn’t want to show too much investment in something so minimal. After all he had to at least act mature, right?

“Who butchered you like this?”

Okay he was going to flip the table and take a lo- no, he was better than that. Link flinched, looking away, when she approached to touch his skin .

“It broke, badly, and.... stuff happened.”

“That’s the sign of surgeries.”

His tail started to wag nervously. Oh how he wanted to see, now. He knew Link was only doing this to let the other know he wasn’t a threat but.. fuck this, he wasn’t going to be childish, now now. The prince straightened his back as his sister studied Link’s old wounds, he wasn’t going to embarrass himself, he was going to be professional and take the lead of the conversation and-

“Kodah, go fetch my bags. This Hylian represents no threat in his conditions-” oh, sister, how naive of you, the prince knew not to underestimate the little pest. “- I can defend myself against a single aggressor.” 

She gestured in Link’s direction to return to his seat and, limping like a fool he moved back to the prince’s side, ungracefully flopping on the seat, almost like he really wanted to prove him and the lady he pretended to be had nothing in common. The other red lady left them alone and the Hylian leant forward with a smile on his face.

“You know, Mipha… I think you two have a lot to talk about.”

\- - -

Discussing with his sister was incredibly awkward at first and he was glad Link actually decided to be silent for once. While they didn’t address the whole discussion about the throne, that could wait the return of her companion. 

Turns out both had very different stories to share: as far as Sidon knew, Mipha had been taken away for his own safety when father got sick and that was even the reason he had been escorted away from the Capital, as far as Mipha knew she was merely picked to control the borders in the northern area because Dorephan could no longer lead.

And she exchanged letters with Sidon, at first. Many, according to her, But it gradually become more and more clear to her he was turning into a blind asshole and the relationship slowly got sour and… stopped writing?

That was all incredibly… fascinating.

“So… chances are that we had no real interaction for the past seventy years, after all?”

“That does seem to be the case.”

It was almost surreal, they both had someone completely unknown in front of them and neither really know how to handle that. Sidon sighed, knowing they probably had a lot to talk about but not the time to do so as it already seemed a big concession to get a meeting in the first place. 

“We need to figure out a safe way to contact each other and discuss this mess.”

“Right. I can’t believe we…” She tapped her fingers against the table, still rather speechless “We are strangers, basically. Even more than I already thought, considering I was barely writing to… whoever was pretending to be you. If this is true it’s… I don’t understand why. Or how… you say someone may be sabotaging our own campaign, which I wouldn’t completely exclude considering some of Sidon’s-” She put extra emphasis on the name “orders weren’t exactly smart."

“This is nothing, I spent my life thinking you were after my scales. And even now that we’re talking I still don’t feel safe with you in the room.”

“At least it’s mutual.”

“Right…”

Both sighed, still sitting on their own side of the table and feeling like there was even more distance between them. Oh, Hylia, what was going on?

“I suppose the appropriate thing to say is: nice to meet you, Sidon.”

“Ah… the pleasure is mine.”

He only heard Link shuffle on his seat and Sidon knew the peace was over.

“This is painful to watch. Listen, I know you two could use some time but you’re taking too long and her guard will be back soon so-”

“He-” Mipha interrupted Link “-is a real surprise, too. I heard you kept prostitutes around, I never expected the shy puppy you carried around to be a militar type.”

“Someone gotta babysit Red, right? But, Lady, listen… your bodyguard is coming back in minutes, probably. I have a suggestion on how to handle conversations, at least for the few days. Establishing a safe communication channel is probably possible but will require time, in the meanwhile I will need two things from both of you.”

Mipha and Sidon exchanged a look before nodding, Link was clearly more in control than both of them, the prince somehow trusted him at this point and the princess… she still didn’t seem completely sure this wasn’t all an overly complex ruse but at the same time she seemed willing to cooperate, at least to figure what was happening.

“If we assume someone actively kept your whole family apart we should investigate the reason this happened without alarming them. They must already be tense because Red insisted for a meetup- so I will need you to show them this was all for nothing: yell obscenities at each other while leaving, You-” he pointed at Sidon “make sure you yell you’ll send her a letter to finish the conversation, you-” finger in Mipha’s direction, now “make sure you say you’ll be waiting for it. From that point on, you’ll be exchanging insults. No one will suspect insults…”

“How is that exactly supposed to help us?” Sidon frowned, while he knew Link usually suggested weird things only when needed he couldn’t exactly see how that could work.

“I’m giving you a crash course in coded messages.” was the Hylian’s reply as he unfolded his precious letter putting it on the table “Come closer, Lady, this won’t let you exchange elaborate messages but it will still be something. We need to choose a series of words you can both check for: if they’re there you know the other wrote it. And I will… do we have anything to write?” 

Before Sidon could get up and see if anything had been left in the room, Mipha interrupted them.

“If you’re suggesting the use of a cypher I’m quite familiar with them.” 

He heard Link sigh in relief. 

“That’s fantastic. Which ones do you use?”

Mipha crossed her arms, still keeping her distance from the two.

“While I’m giving you two the benefit of the doubt I am reticent in sharing how I exchange information with my closest allies. All of this is a lot to take in..”

“Fair. Uh… do you know about the Ruto cypher, then? It would give us a bit of security since it requires a double key to read it.

Sidon bit his lips as both Hylian and his sister seemed to have a little, silent war with their reciproc glares. 

“Ruto Cypher will be, we can set the details before leaving the room. Now, before we proceed with anything else… why did you approach me to be the next queen when he’s supposed to take the throne?”

“Because people already attempted to Red’s life three times-” 

Sidon’s head snapped in Link’s direction, he knew about the dinner attempt but… other two? The centenar’s fingers moved under the prince’s chin and he gently closed his open mouth without even looking in his direction.

“I will explain later. Anyway, boy here is in danger and there’s been this ‘males only’ blood curse going on that’s incredibly suspicious as well-”

“I did some research on the matter as well, it’s incredible how it started to be fully documented only during grandfather’s life.”

The Hylian’s little punch hit Sidon’s forearm and, glancing down, he could see a smirk on his lips.

“I like her already. Why am I stuck with you instead of her?”

Sidon rolled his eyes, this wasn’t the right moment to have that kind of unnecessary teasing. And he was more interested in discussing those two attempts he hadn’t been informed about than… anything else, really.

“We have a lot to discuss but not enough time so… please, continue.”

Link nodded in her direction, returning to a more serious mood.

“I am still struggling to understand how all the current events would benefit anyone in the Domain, especially the higher ranking nobles, but I suspect putting him on the throne would, ahem, trigger his illness.”

“So you plan to put me as bait instead.”

“Someone made the mistake of listing this illness as something only males experience, they would have a bad time coming up with an excuse for you suddenly feeling… sick. That would buy us some time as we try to figure out what’s happening.”

Mipha nodded, silently considering her options. It was clear she wasn’t convinced yet. To think that Sidon almost put his hopes on the fact she’d blindly take the crown, after all that was… what she was supposed to want.

“You will have your reply by tomorrow morning.” She finally stated, crossing her arms “I need to discuss this with my own men, first.”

“Understandable.” The Hylian seemed ready to say something else but the doors opened and in a second he was already ducking his head under Sidon’s arm with the most innocent look possible. Fortunately enough, it was just that red girl, Kodah, even if Sidon could see the guards peeking inside. It was probably a good thing they kept a good distance between them and that Mipha still seemed wary of them.

There was silence in the room as the other approached, only relaxing when she got a nod from the princess.

“Those are the letters in question, my lords.”

For a moment Sidon wanted to push Link a little and remind him that was how he was supposed to behave as well, but the little one’s sudden gasp as soon as he put his hands on the missives interrupted him.

“Red, look! Isn’t this handwriting familiar to you?”

The prince blinked down and his eyes widened. Oh, yes, it definitely was. He spent months looking at Link placing together all letters that resembled each other, painfully ordering them in chronological order and looking for clues wherever he could.

“No…” He took one of the pieces of paper from Link’s hands, ignoring the inquisitive stare of his sister. “That’s the same person who was pretending to be you!” The one who acted all fancy and signed himself Link Link, the same person who requested supplies for areas that already fell. “Well, sister… it seems we both have been fooled by the same person. It will be interesting to see who is behind this all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more clue tossed in, Mipha may not trust them yet (and vice versa) but at least Sidon wasn't the man she thought he was. What's to see is: will she accept to be the queen in charge and take the risks tied to the position or will Sidon be forced to be there instead?


	15. I think we should talk about, you know, feelings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my apologies if I've been absent for a while but I live in north Italy and things have been a bit... messy in the past few weeks. And I've been taking care of my two baby brothers (5 and 12) nonstop since dad and stepmother both still worked and paying 500/week for a babysitter while the kids are home from school wasn't exactly the best option.  
But now I'm currently quarantined and my dad's family is also at home so... expect me to put out more stuff. \o/ Thank you all for the comments so far, sorry if I didn't reply but I wasn't in a great mental state but hey- I'm back! Thank you for your patience!

Link’s grin went from ear to ear as he kept discussing with Mipha about the letters she received and Sidon could barely take his eyes off the tiny Hylian as this one spoke with sincere enthusiasm. He’d been searching for a lead about the forged missives for so long, it was no surprise to see how bubbly he suddenly was as he asked more and more things to Mipha.

Apparently, the the mysterious sender wrote her for the whole time they had been apart, them not being close siblings didn’t help her realize something was off. That alone was a great information, apparently, because it confirmed Link whoever was writing those had to be a zora, no Hylian could live for so long.

It also had to be someone who knew both Mipha and Sidon when they were kids since the first letters to the princess had comments about some relatively personal things and events related to their childhood.

“What about his soon to be wife? She’s almost my age and... If he’s under her control, there’s no other woman of power in the court she’ll-”

“Nah…” Link interrupted Mipha with a shrug “She’s a lesbian, he’s gay, as far as I know both loathe their union.” The prince covered his face with a sigh, why did the little thing have to be so direct and share personal things like that anyway? “She’s in with the plan so far and even if she knows her father will start seeking for a new partner as soon as she’s no longer the future queen her only comments were ‘stick it to the old man’ and ‘I can’t wait to see my dad’s face during my not-wedding’.”

The circle of suspects wasn’t too large by the time they finished a list and the Hylian’s smile was even bigger, if possible, as he tucked that piece of paper as well right next to his sister’s letter. Of course there were a lot of names and people both Sidon and Mipha couldn’t remember: mentors, servants and guards changed often… that being said, it was a small step in the right direction.

Sidon found himself resisting the urge to wag his tail when Link commented that “you can easily tell when Red is writing because he always does this little thing with the letter A” while scribbling. Cute, uh? He was definitely going to make fun of him about that, later. Probably, somehow.

It was nice how, after the initial moment of strong distrust -and how could he blame her? He felt the same.- Mipha finally moved closer, sitting down next to Link as they studied their letters, often mentioning events and battles the prince couldn’t even recollect. The centenar’s reactions felt a bit off, perhaps too slow compared to his usual, working self, but at the same time the prince didn’t mind too much.

It was nice until he realized something. Link and Mipha…  _ clicked _ . Their conversation was clearly as usual and both seemed so invested in what the other said their two companions almost faded in the background.  _ It’s not the best moment to feel angry because you feel left out _ , he told himself before leaning forward and just looming over the tiny man as he kept comparing things with his sister.

“Tobio’s Hollow. Again.” That was his gears are turning tone, after so many months Sidon could immediately recognize it “Red? We need to send some of our trusted men there- It’s the third time resources had been sent there and what’s even there? Dead trees? A little lake zora can’t even use because it’s highly toxic?”

“Basically, yes…?” Mipha crossed her arms, not having a map with them made that kind of conversations more difficult but both seemed to have a good memory in that sense “There used to be a Hinox, too, but I heard it hasn’t been seen for at least a decade?”

“That’s… weird. They’re territorial like the Talus, even if you kill them they will usually be resurrected in the same area unless it’s impossible for them to do so. And I am positive that area is still dry, I had the tunnels leading to it closed before flooding the southern areas to avoid contam…” a short pause “-inations?” 

He seemed to slow down for a second, ears dropping and fingers tapping on the marble surface of the table.

“I think I heard someone mention if offhand? I remember being glad I overheard that commentary because I’ve never seen indications about it on a map? But-”

Mipha’s eyes widened as she reached forward, placing her hand against Link’s arm. He nodded with energy and was probably about to say something else but Sidon stepped in, interrupting both. 

“There is a chance someone wanted  _ me _ to hear that… and you just happened to be there at the right moment.”

The Hylian snapped his fingers, grinning in the prince’s direction for a short lived moment while Sidon felt incredibly proud for being at least able to step in the conversation and show he did, in fact, understood so much.

“Good job, kid.”   
  
“Not a kid. Still, we should definitely send Bazz to check there.”

The princess shook her head and Kodah finally chimed in, Sidon was surprised to find out she didn’t just look young, she also sounded like a woman who could barely pass as an adult. Still both hers and Mipha’s body were covered in scars, he could see them now since they were closer.

“Don’t send your best men. We lost some troops in that area. Units were requested in the region and when sent they never returned, it’s one of the reasons we stopped listening to… Fake Sidon’s orders.”

“Men and supplies…” Link hummed, tapping his chin and starting to fold the letters with care, offering them back to their owner “I think it’s clear we need to investigate that area. I don’t know how they’re hiding much in such a place but-”   
  
“It’s… not impossible for zora to survive for a minute or two in that toxic waste.” Link’s ears darted up and even Sidon leant even closer, now curious about that as Mipha continued. No one seemed to pay attention to the fact he casually placed his chin over the head of his strategist while staring at his sister “Clamp your gills, dive down, you can survive. For a little, at least. There’s plenty of that around Thyphlo Forest-”

“The darkness covered one?”

“Exactly.” The princess nodded in Link’s direction “Around thirty years ago we used that at our own advantage: pick those who can hold their breath the longest, place ropes they can use to travel slightly below the surface so they have a guide and use leaves and other things to give yourself an advantage.”   
  
“Oooh…” Link’s tone of voice reminded Sidon of a fry finding its way to a vault filled with sardines “I had no idea. That shit burns Hylian skin. But assuming there’s an underwater passage that only requires few moments of immersion...”

“It also hurts Zora, we just have the luxury of having scales that buy us time so we do have a bit extra autonomy in it. Hylians on the other hand can patrol the Badlands at north, they’re horrible for aquatic creatures like us-”

“So you work with both, uh?”   
  
“I spent decades fighting at the front line, soldier, I never got to be picky.”

For the second time since they entered the room Link pointed out to Sidon he liked Mipha and the shark.... only nodded in reply, casually still leaning against the head of his tiny strategist and looking down in his tiny sister’s direction.

“Okay so… we need to figure out what the hell has been hidden in that place.”

The princess nodded with energy and was clearly about to say something else when a knock at the door startled everyone: in a second Link was leaning once more between Sidon’s arms, almost in a protective stance, and Mipha was snarling in his direction.

“And here I thought we could find a compromise- but no, you’re as morally corrupt as I suspected!”

He blinked before realizing people were, indeed, already walking in and that Link requested both of them to act like they still were at each other’s throat.

Still, before he could open his mouth the soldier was already replying to the princess, one thin finger pointed in her direction.

"Well, excuuuuse me, princess..." Oh, goddess above, he hated that tone of voice, mixed with Link speaking one octave higher than his normal voice made it even worse "If you cannot understand the genius of his excellence then you probably belong to the borders, far away from the blue carpets of the palace."

Wow... that was some weird choice of words. But knowing the little Hylian there was probably a reason he spoke like that.

"Watch your mouth, you insufferable prostitute." The offended gasp coming from Link was awfully convincing and Sidon decided to help with the dramatic scene as some guards stepped in by wrapping one arm around his concubine's waist, pushing her slightly away from the princess's sharp teeth "I will not tolerate such behavior from mammal trash like you."

"Sister-"

Before he could say anything, Sidon was cut off by Link once more as the Hylian shown the princess his middle finger.

"You should show some respect, woman! I will not tolerate you offending my beloved!"

There was a short, tense pause as they studied each other, if the prince didn't know it was a farce he would have feared his sister's almost feral expression and he could only imagine Link's face matched hers.

"Your majesties, is-"

He silenced the guards by raising his hand in their direction, the other arm still wrapped around Link's waist in a protective manner. A small, hard to notice nudge of the princess's head (And a slight pinch where the delicate white scales of his inner forearm were from the Hylian) were enough to realize both were done exchanging... whatever information they had to. 

Sidon sighed.

"To think I hoped we could find common ground, princess Mipha..." he finally commented with a sigh "But you're right…. We do not share same values and visions and our paths should be as distant as possible. You, out there with your pathetic troops that cannot even conquer us new lands, me…. here, where it really matters.”

“You… son of a bitch!”

“Oh la la…” He picked the Hylian between his arms “-that moment when your only brain cell doesn’t alert you that you’re offending yourself as well by using that kind of insults.  _ Sister _ .”

Sidon did hear Link repress a snicker as he raised himself, straightening his back to tower over Mipha… and was glad that the smug grin now on his face was somehow fitting for the situation

The red zora gasped with fake shock and Kodah stepped between them, probably to give Mipha an excuse on why she didn’t directly assault the prince considering how angry she seemed.

“You…” the princess hissed, fangs still in display “I… oh!” There was a blink, just for a second she seemed to lose her edge, but she was immediately back to her farce while pointing at Link “Her. I want her.”

Wait, what? Link’s ears lowered for a second before perking up but the prince’s brain was still trying to process the request.

“Excuse me?”

“I may not get my way with you, you bastard, but I can at least get to your pet. Aren’t you going to be joined with Gaddison tomorrow? This animal will no longer serve you, nor be allowed to be by your side.” the zora placed both hands on her hips with the look of someone who just won a battle “Even if you promised her to someone else, it’s my right as member of the royal family to demand whatever I want. And I want  _ her _ .”

Sidon gaped, instinctively holding his concubine closer and realizing that… if that was an actual fight and he had real feelings for Link… he did not envy any previous king or noble that found himself in a similar situation, being forced to part from their beloved knowing they’d end up probably dead.

“Oh, honey poo-” the Hylian tossed his arms around Sidon’s neck “Please, don’t let her take me!” That was what everyone else could hear, the prince didn’t miss the barely whispered ‘she’s genial’ under his left cheek fin. 

Yes, she was. 

The plan was to have Link between the Hylian servants during the crowning ceremony, have Sidon start his declaration of love from the altar and make his way to the place where Servilia and Tetra were… it left him exposed and Link had been even vocal about his doubts about the situation, but there was nothing that could be done.

Mipha ‘owning’ her on the other hand? The princess was going to be allowed to stay relatively close to the prince, away from the commoners, and she could easily bring a new ‘slave’ with her to stomp on his feelings as he fulfilled his duties.

Not to mention it was going to give both of them some time to discuss on their own as well, no hidden letters needed.

“You can’t have her…”

“I can and I will. Fear not, brother, I will make her sing better than you ever did. And you, my flower.” The zora licked her lips, a wild grin painted on her face “See you tomorrow.” 

Mipha clapped her hands, getting everyone’s attention on her as she gave Sidon her back.

“You heard me, make sure the female is sent to my quarters tomorrow! And you, brother, have a good night!”

He just stood there for a long, long moment as Link pretended to sob between his arms, then finally sighed telling the guards he only wanted to be left alone until it was time to part with Servilia.

“Actually, my lord… we’re here because the Lords requested your presence. They’re aware you had a long and tiring trip but they want to practice the ceremony at least once before tomorrow.”

“But… it’s so late…” Sidon blinked, confused, just to feel the tiniest tug at his sash.

“Don’t let anyone touch you and ask for Gaddison to join you as well.”

It wasn’t a suggestion, even if it was barely a whisper the prince could recognize an order… and he was more than eager to follow it.

\- - -

The whole thing went on for  _ hours _ . He was exhausted by the time he finished repeating his vows for the fifth time and finally dismissed… and he was also grateful of how his ‘to be wife’ was devoted to her guarding duty at least as his tiny Hylian was: not once a zora managed to step closer to him, not once anyone managed to pass him any item directly and Sidon proudly realized he could now recognize the posture of a soldier that considered herself on duty.

She wasn’t the love of his life, she wasn’t going to become his wife if everything went according to plans but she was a good woman, a great soldier and, yes, a great  _ friend _ .

When did he even begin to consider people like that? He didn’t know but at the same time he really started to enjoy the thought. And it was after a long and heartfelt goodnight to his wife that he finally returned to his quarters only to find the lights already off and Link in a bundle of blankets as usual.

So… sleeping once more, mh?

“And here I thought you’d have enough energy after snoring for two days in my fancy carriage.”

An annoyed hum was the only reply as the prince approached, tired, allowing his whole body to lie down right at the bed’s side. Oh, that mattress was at the perfect height to support his head tail as he rested his back against his, there was something to appreciate about it after all.

“You know… I don’t think I’ll be able to rest, no matter how tired I feel.”

“You should at least try.”

Was it his impression or Link’s voice was even more feeble than before? And a bit raspy? It already started before their move in the Capital but the other reassured him it was natural for Hylians when outside it was so cold… oh, well.

“I guess but… listen… Link?”

“Mh?”

It was the night before one of their biggest challenges and Link was probably going to leave with Mipha in the morning, perhaps he could gather the courage to bring up what he started to suspect, right?

“Are we…” He bit his lips as the other moved behind him, still not abandoning his cocoon of warm blankets “You know…” The prince rolled to look at him, leaning his chin against the mattress and realizing they were really close. Wait, why were his eyes glossy and his cheeks red? Wasn’t that associated to- it didn’t matter, he was going to learn Hylian biology better in another moment.

The centenar seemed confused for a second then his expression changed in an almost worried one. 

“Oh…”

“I know what you’re thinking but… listen, even if the feeling isn’t mutual-”

Link made a grimace, like he just bit something incredibly sour, and moved both hands trying to press them against Sidon’s lips as he always did whenever he didn’t want the prince to talk anymore… but this time the shark managed to grab his wrists in time.

“Kid…”

“No, you listen, I-”

“Don’t make things weird,  _ please _ …”

That was an odd request but the prince was talking and he didn’t intend to stop.

“I consider you a friend.” There, he said it. And he felt great. “I know where your loyalty lies, I know you wouldn’t hesitate to murder me if your queen asked but I still think we’re… you know… there’s a lot going on and I’m… happy you’re here.”

Feeling his cheeks turning hot and blue he finally let the other go, turning once more with his back against the mattress and facing the wall instead. Geez, he felt like he did such a big step, it had been way easier to ask Ledo out the first time than admitting he didn’t consider the little man a nuisance anymore and-

“That…” Sidon froze, waiting for Link to continue his sentence. There was a loud sigh, he could feel him shift once more and then every muscle of his body tensed up as the man’s head found its way against his tail. Oh… oh to be used as pillow, how… undignified. Still, he didn’t mind “Yes, Red, we can be friends.”

Now it was the prince’s turns to wear a wide grin from fin to fin, that went way better than he anticipated. Not that he planned much in advance, it had been a quite impulsive declaration of friendship, but it didn’t matter. He had an actual friend and it felt amazing.

“I should have a talk with Bazz and tell him the same thing, you know?”

“Mh-mh…”   
  
“I mean, things will be different anyway once I’m back.”   
  
“Mhm…”   
  
“And this feels… nice, you know? Never imagined I’d consider my grumpy roommate a friend but… that’s a nice thing to say. Bazz, Gaddison, Rivan, Dunma… you’re basically my men, you know? Like Viri’s girls are yours…”   
  
A pause as he waved his hand in the air.

“I mean, I know that’s a whole different thing but... “ He sighed “I’m sorry… I guess anxiety is making me say stupid stuff tonight.”   
  
“Don’t worry, kid… you say stupid stuff all the time, I’m used to it."

The prince chuckled before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It wasn’t the best position for his back but he didn’t feel like moving away and- oh. Oh no… he forgot to ask or mention a certain thing to his sister.

Shit, if he wasn’t going to take the throne- but she seemed a rational person, right? And she didn’t seem to look down on Link just because of his species, so…

“One more thing…”   
  
No reply from the other, the prince bit his lips while gathering the courage to speak then almost vomited his next sentence out, perfectly aware he sounded like a strangled flamingo.

“I lied about the dam and I can’t take that kind of decisions on my own.”

Silence. It was the heaviest silence the prince had to deal during the whole week and he almost half expected the other to snap in his direction or even attack… instead he felt a tiny hand pat his scales right above his first dorsal fin.

“I knew…”

“... of course you knew…”

A tired laugh escaped his lips as he covered his face with both hands. Of course… Link came there to kill him, after all, not to work for the Zora. He knew, pretended not to and fortunately enough decided to stay and help.

“Once this is over, thought, I’ll try to keep my word. It’s weird to say this but Mipha seems reasonable enough, I’m sure we’ll find a good compromise.”   
  
“I’m sure you will.”

Goddesses above, Link sounded so tired. And hot. Definitely hot. The prince frowned, realizing his tail was warming up faster than usual under the tiny Hylian… That, with the fact that Link seemed way less confrontational than normal and how he seemed to take even more pills than usual....

“Wait…” He slipped his tail from under the other’s head and turned once more, now leaning real close to Link’s face as the other readjusted against the mattress. He read about something like this “Are you okay?”   
  
“M’ okay, just tired.”   
  
“You slept two days and half and you look like shit.”   
  
“It’s okay, I’ll take medicines and be on my feet when it matters.”

The prince’s jaw dropped. The sneezes, the cough, the fact the other only had burst of energy but seemed more lethargic than usual-

“You’re sick.”

What incredible timing. Link shook his head, tried to open his mouth to reply but all that came out was a loud sneeze and Sidon quickly backed off, face covered in snot. 

“Oh. Oh this is gross…” any attempt to clean himself with hands only seemed to spread everything more and he ended up using the bed’s white sheets to wipe his face. Ew, he was positive some went in his mouth as well but there was nothing to do about that “You’re being so gross, centenar.”   
  
“Told you, can’t control it.”

Not even apologizing, uh? What an annoying and troublesome Hylian he had to live around. He watched as Link turned around under his blankets, barely bothering to hide his usual groans of pain as he dragged his leg in a different position, and hide under the pile of wool.

Keeping the same clothes since fall had been a mistake after all, uh? Tetra did mention Link’s clothes didn’t feel adequate but since he never complained…

“Once this is over we will redo your wardrobe. I'm getting you warmer stuff... whatever you Hylians need.” he commented with the most annoyed tone he could muster “Tomorrow you better not sneeze in my mouth while I’m confessing my love, Servilia.”   
  
No reply, again, and from the regular breathing he could tell the other was asleep once more. The prince frowned, moved back in his half of the bed and tried to close his eyes.

\- - -

Sidon spent the night staring at the ceiling and listening to Link’s heavy breathing, he then spent the morning getting ready and yelling at his sister when she came with some of her men to request her new slave.

In the end he was alone in his quarters with most of the centenar’s things scattered around (Link only took the packaged Viri’s women gave him when he left) and a growing sense of dread. 

Having Link in control all the time somehow made him feel safer than he ever realized, it was having a professional keeping things in check for you, and for the next hours he was on his own. On the Hylian’s request he made sure to announce he didn’t want any kind of visit until it was time and avoided to eat anything, no matter how much his stomach protested, but that alone didn’t help calming him down.

All the jewelry was polished at least three times, the feather on his headpiece changed, his claws carefully filed… and the prince moved back and forth in his room, walking like a tormented soul, until his precious wife finally came to pick him up.

Dear Hylia, he could barely recognize Gaddison under the pile of fancy jewels and the colorful feather cape she was wearing. How much did that thing even weight? Enhanced waterproof feathers tended to be heavy, he was glad the king was only supposed to put on fancy decorations and not that thing.

“Prince Sidon…” She commented under her breath when they were close enough. Perks of being promised since early age, right? No one complained when the woman took initiative and held his hands pulling him down to whisper in his direction “calm down.”

It wasn’t as reassuring as he hoped but at least Sidon knew there were people he could rely on out there, _ Servilia _ was waiting for him and he had a whole crowning ceremony to ruin.

“Of course, my Lady, I am overjoyed to be at your side.” he solemnly commented, holding her hands between his and offering the best smile he could manage “Let’s do this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's about to get married, folks! I'm sure everything will go perfectly fine!


	16. I now pronounce you husband and wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's happening in this chapter, right?

Sidon could barely breathe as he waited in the room where him and his spouse had been left alone. ‘A moment to discuss with my beloved’, Gaddison called it… and he was incredibly thankful for that because he was panicking and the last thing he needed was to be seen like that.

As soon as the door opened they were supposed to step outside, traverse the main plaza and then become formally joined. Then there would be the crowning ceremony, the formal greetings from all nobles of town followed by their vows to serve the crown and…

“Prince Sidon.” Gaddison tugged his arm “You’re flashing your fins, calm down.”

He immediately flattened his fin by reflex but that was merely an external reaction, it didn’t help him calm down at all. The prince kept switching weight from one feet to another, fingers constantly readjusting the jewelry and eyes darting around like an assassin could easily jump out from behind the pillars and attack them.

Oh, Hylia, oh Goddesses Above, he was terrified. 

What if he couldn’t find the courage to destroy his own wedding to run away with the slave? He could already hear people upset about it. What if Mipha didn’t keep her word and refused to take the throne? Her answer had been ‘yes’ in the end but he had no guarantees. What if Link didn’t show up? The whole plan, if it could be called like that, relied on him being there to welcome the ‘surprise declaration of love’.

And then what? How could he be sure he’d be allowed just to return to his war duties, even with Mipha’s approval? He knew Link probably already started to plan in that sense too, that little man rarely got surprised by events, but he wasn’t there and Sidon couldn’t ask him if things were going to be okay.

It wasn’t like the soldier was ever really open or honest with him, he had a lot of secrets and did a lot of work behind the prince’s back without even bothering to hide it but usually if he said “I got this” he truly meant it.

But now…

“They’re going to lynch me…”

He heard Gaddison sigh and felt her fingers on his back, right above. What a pitiful man he was, seeking comfort in one of the less empathetic women he ever met. Gaddison was, by her own words, a battle forged maiden, and he was… acting like an idiot.

“No one is going to touch you.”

“You’ve clearly never seen a truly upset mob.”

He immediately regretted saying that, that zora never stepped back whenever there was need for help at the frontline, no matter how much her family was trying to confine her duties to the palace, and he was whining to her…

“Sorry…”  
  
“It’s okay. I know anxiety can be a bitch.” So much for the ‘my prince’ from earlier “But you should trust your strategist in this situation. He’s a good man and-”

“He may be a good man but if people turn against us what is he supposed to do? Hit them with his cane until they desist? And have you seen my ceremonial sword? It’s so dull I wouldn’t be able to cut a jellyfish with it, let alone defend myself.”

“... hey.”

“Not to mention: do I even know how to fight? I sparred with the soldier a couple of times- well, it’s not really a spar but you probably get what I mean, right? And if he can hit me in his condition what will others do?”

“You’re not bad in comb-”

“And what leader would even follow a fallen prince? Will my soldiers still follow me? I mean, I’m going to throw myself in disgrace, they’d have no obligation to-”

“Oh no, he’s right, you don’t know how to shut up when you’re panicking…”

He bit his lips, finally looking down in her direction. The woman was glaring at him and despite being almost twice her size he felt small in her company exactly how he felt around Link.

“First of all, Sidon, I’m well armed. This cape may be the worst thing I ever had to wear in my life but it’s great for storage and yes, I do have a dagger for you.” Oh. That was reassuring, no matter how much he hated always having to rely on others for his needs and protection, it felt nice in that moment to know there still were people looking after him. He needed to get better at all of this, he knew it, but… “Second: the tiny asshole didn’t tell you, mh?”

That got at least some of his attention, even if he couldn’t really distract himself from the loud voices from outside. The whole city probably gathered, either to celebrate or at least assist to an event that only happened every few centuries… the ceremony was supposed to last hours. to continue for at least a few days as he was officially passed over title after title, role after role. Oh, he didn’t really want to think about it.

“... what did he forget to mention me this time?”

“One of the reasons your man busted his ass working was, beside planning what to do at the borders, making sure you’d have enough backup in case of… incidents. I don’t know the details, just what Viri’s women told me-” 

Wait, so she also knew about them? Sidon pinched the forehead bump right under his crest, already feeling a headache approaching. This conversation wasn’t helping at all and he could feel his fins tense as he tried to appear in control. They were at least going to warn them before opening the door, right? It wasn’t going to suddenly throw them to the wolves? What if he stepped out already with his gills raised or something else equally indecent just because he got startled?

Sidon felt Gaddison’s fingers massage his back right above the belt. It felt familiar, somehow, and it did help relax a tiny bit, at least enough to turn once more in the direction of his soon not-to-be-wife.

“Sorry, I’m thinking too much.”

“I noticed. Trust me: no one knows how to build better security, even from a distance, than a little paranoid thing like him. I wouldn’t be surprised if half of the workers who do shitty jobs are under him. He managed to sneak Torfeau in, even if she’s there to hold people back, and-” a wink “Trust me, she’s on our side. I heard Mipha is also with you now, which is good, she also has some trusted soldiers at her side. You will be fine.”

The prince whined, on paper it all sounded great in case of revolt… but at the same time he couldn’t see things go in the right direction. Who was he kidding? He was going to get himself, Mipha, Link and everyone else involved killed! Perhaps it would have been better just… taking the throne and finding some hidden loophole to keep Link in charge of his troops. 

Somehow.

Then again he was an Hylian and even he had no real suggestions on how to do so.

“Talking about him-” His attention returned to Gaddison, she looked pensive but seemed encouraged after realizing the prince’s eyes were once more on her “I heard… uh…” He frowned, realizing she was suddenly searching from something to say, like she didn’t prepare anything more than the first sentence “Pillows!”

The Zora blinked in confusion at her sudden exclamation. What about pillows now?

“Me and Rivan laughed for a whole day when Viri’s women finally told us why he requested a pile of pillows between you two at night.”

The grin on her face was definitely forced but at this point Sidon had to know, wasn’t the pile there because the prince kept hitting his leg? It wasn’t a fun thing to think about, not really, and this wasn’t even mentioning that awful night when he rolled full weight on his limb. Sidon had never seen Link cry but he knew that night there was a really close call.

“You. Are. A.” Every word was followed by a gentle nudge “_ cuddler _.”

Sidon stiffened, looking down in her direction with open eyes. He was _what, _now ?

“Someone says he talks a lot about you-” Sidon tilted his head toward her even more “-and apparently one of his complains was: the kid keeps hugging me and cuddling in his sleep, give me a discreet solution.”

The tiny screech of embarrassment that escaped his throat had to be worse than he realized because her lips curved in one of her infamous vicious grins.

“Oh, yes, imagine being a poor concubine and the man who is training you steps in before saying ‘_ hey, the prince is absolutely affection starved, how do I handle this discreetly _?’”

Wait, was she teasing him or was it something Link truly said? He straightened his back, not even realizing it was finally the first time since they left his quarters that he wasn’t fidgeting around or checking every moving shadow to see if an assassin was there.

“I- excuse me, I’m definitely not affection starved and this is how I know this is a lie. If you must know I have plenty of lovers-”

It was a lie, he stopped sleeping with two of his partners before Olom even returned to the borders, stopped spending intimate time with Bazz shortly after the dinner incident and Ledo… well, the charm of the struggling artist was definitely starting to fade, the green Zora was lovely but lived too much in his little world ignoring the problems outside it and… Sidon just didn’t know anymore.

Still, he used to have partners, he wasn’t _ affection starved _.

“Prince… just because you fuck it doesn’t mean you... you know what? Ask him why he thinks that. I still think he knows you well at this point.”

“We did live together for almost a year…”

“It’s not just that. Anyway-” she lowered her voice whispering something that the prince couldn’t hear, she seemed in part annoyed and in part absolutely amused by something “What about entertaining ourselves with more fact Link probably never shared with you? I mean, talking about him seems to distract you a big and I heard things from Viri’s girls.” A wink “Allow me to offer you a laugh before we step toward our destiny.”

A distra… oh, right, he barely listened to her until she started talking about the centenar, it was hard not thinking about him when the whole plan would implode without him. Sidon sighed, finally nodding and offering the woman his full attention.

“I’m in, Gaddison, give me a few arrows to shoot against that horrible, little man…”

\- - -

Link was apparently known to loudly flirt with _ Urbosa _ as they challenged each other. This was the _ reputation _Muzu talked about long ago.

Urbosa! The motherfucking_ Fury _!

It was already weird imagining Link, with his leg, fighting in the frontline. Apparently he and his brother moved as one and the giant carried the little pest as they roamed the field… impractical, he couldn’t imagine that working for anyone else, but…

Hell, it was Link they were talking about.

“Smile, my prince…”

Sidon instinctively put on his fakest smile as he proceeded toward his mother’s imposing statue. He had only seen it a couple of times since it had been built after the queen’s death but it was as large as it felt when he was a fry, a stunning structure in luminous stone that towered the main plaza. There used to be a statue about a certain princess named Ruto but… it was smaller and Sidon couldn’t even remember her tale. Something about it being a bad omen their people and a lot of other bullshit like that.

The prince offered friendly waves, holding his bride to be as closely as possible more in self protection than actual affection. He couldn’t even see past the crowd, and this was from his elevated position. There were so many zora and he was about to disappoint them all-

“Oh, no…” In a rare, fake, show of femininity Gaddison hid her face with an embarrassed giggle to whisper in his direction. It was a poor imitation of how Link acted, sure, but unlike the centenar she didn’t have months to train “your boyfriend isn’t going to be happy.” Boyf… Ledo? Sidon scanned the area real quick to see if he could spot the green Zora or anything that could upset a devoted sculptor “General Hirro and Jeki were ordered to stay and hold the ground on Rutile Lake, why are they even here with a lot of their men?”

Sidon blinked. So she was actually talking about Link, uh? Well, he was about to marry Servilia so for once he could let that slide, it was more curious to see two generals there when they were required at the northern borders. Yes, the lake on the hill wasn’t a big strategic point, there was only the Flood right behind, but at the same time that couldn’t be okay. Another letter rectified, somehow? Who knew.

But somehow wondering what the hell was going on between the enemy and his strategist -plus the wonderful wagon of things Gaddison offered him for eventual blackmailing needs- allowed him to keep his head on his shoulders as they finally reached their destination. 

“My lord. My lady…”

He bowed to the Grandmaster with respect, held his wife’s hand as planned he checked his surroundings to seek for his partner in crime. He was supposed to give him a longing look, sigh and proceed with the ceremony for a while before finally calling everything off.

Instead he found himself staring with wide eyes as soon as he spotted the tiny man. What the hell… he was barely wearing anything at all: the little dress that covered his body to hide the chest only covered the front and was rather loose, not to mention the gown didn’t even cover up to his knees, his bad leg had been wrapped elegantly in a veil but almost all his skin was exposed, with more of it covered in jewelry than anything else.

Beautiful Jewelry, Mipha was clearly flexing her status there, but it was beside the point: Hylians didn’t like to show their skin, Link was adamant in keeping his own body covered all the time changing only when the Prince wasn’t around and… now he was outside like that?

He was white as his dress and Sidon knew him well enough to know he was barely standing on his feet. And he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander of the unusually naked figure: the gentle shimmer of the ruby jewelry told him where his warm was probably coming from but what got his total attention was the insane amount of scar and bite marks over his body.

Scars were everywhere, mostly white stripes over his skin, but there were three visible set of zora teeth he could spot… and that wasn’t counting the hidden one he caused himself. Two were on his sides, one on his good leg, why was he even showing them off when that was- Oh… he did that on purpose. From the little the prince knew Hylian skin was supposed to be immaculate for them to have value, ‘Servilia’ was probably as ugly as Hylians went, at least by definition. Marks from previous owners (fights if Sidon knew him well enough), scars, a non functional leg… Link was definitely set in making the prince’s sudden declaration of love as humiliating as possible for both.

A bump at his side brought him back to reality, while staring was good for their farce, it wasn’t what they needed now, the ceremony had to begin.

Weddings and coronations were the only two formal occasions held on the surface for his people, mostly because they used to have Hylian, Rito and Gerudo emissaries visiting long ago, and Sidon didn’t like how exposed he felt right there.

While he tried to listen to the Grandmaster’s formal words, the slow chanting coming from his people, Sidon felt more interested checking his surroundings, like looking around could protect him from a stray arrow. After repeating the same movements over and over the night before, his hands moved almost automatically and... he just couldn’t handle the pompous and celebrative tone everyone had.

Between the people around him there were his father’s killer, he was sure about it, and not knowing who was responsible made him suspect of everyone, which didn’t agree with his anxiety.

The moment of the exchange of vows came in a blink: one moment he was kneeling in front of the head of the church, listening to solemn words, the moment right after he was standing up, holding his almost wife’s hands and feeling like the world was about to shatter. The crowd was silent as he stared at Gaddison, aware of how impatient and nervous the nobles felt since the prince was clearly hesitating.

The woman in front of him was uncomfortable as well and for good reasons, they went so far yet he felt like chickening out. After all Link could at least keep working under Mipha and he could try to fend off assassination attempts on his own, right? Perhaps he was just supposed to embrace the flow of events and trust things would turn out okay, maybe-

“Hey…” He winced under Gaddison’s stern look, she was so lucky the large cape and the ornaments mostly hid her face from the public, he was probably looking like a mess “Prince… I know you’re scared.” others could probably see her whisper but no one was close enough to hear her “But if we stop swimming now we’ll sink. Do it, mh? He’s got your back.”

An almost imperceptible nod in Link’s direction and her lips curved in a grin. 

Right, he had to believe.

“I’m sorry, Gaddison.” Sidon finally managed at a normal tone of voice, bringing her hands to his face and pressing the forehead against his knuckles in a gesture that was more intimate than the two had ever been “I can’t do this.”

“My prince?” Her shocked tone was almost believable.

Sidon dropped her hands and turned toward his people, slowly unclasping his regalia as he raised his voice to be heard from a distance “My apologies but-” the elaborate crown was almost immediately dragged to the floor by its own weight as soon as the chain holding it in place had been loosened “-I am not worthy, nor fit to be king.”

The gasps of shock were almost immediate and he winced, finding himself unable to continue for a moment. When he did, the prince was yelling at the top of his lungs to be heard.

“All my life I’ve been looking forward this moment: stepping under my mother statue and take what’s rightfully mine from birth.”

He did prepare a long, complex monologue to explain why he was stepping down from his position, but by how agitated the crowd seemed Sidon found himself cutting things as short as possible instead. With another loud crash the royal armlets were also off. That wasn’t part of the plan but if the centenar was humiliating himself, Sidon could also do his part.

“Still, the last year had been eye opening for me. Life isn’t limited to the silver halls I spent my childhood between, war is more than a game and I no longer belong here, my place is out there, defending our people.”

He stepped away from the Grandmaster when the Zora approached, knowing the old man’s goal was to put a stop to this insanity. With another clank, even his belt -decorative sword and all- was off. It was hard to hide the embarrassment of being almost naked in front of everyone, only his collar and shoulder plates were still at their place and he just… couldn’t bring himself to remove those.

“No one can deny I took back more territories in my single year on the war council than my sister did so… if someone deserves to be out there, that’s me. And if anyone deserves to be trapped between the palace’s walls, that’s her.”

“My prince-”

“Not now, Viri!” He boomed in the elder’s direction as soon as he attempted to raise his voice and step further. Sidon noticed Tevi, Laruta and Mei behind him, so those were the women who managed to come, mh? “Your general is speaking.”

Not prince, not King, just general.

“Lady Mipha-” Sidon’s attempts to speak over the crowd’s outraged screams were useless, but at least he knew some people could hear and that was all he needed “-you always wanted the crown, didn’t you? Take it, it’s yours. In exchange…”

That was it, the final note to make sure no one was ever going to accept him as a king. Sidon took a step toward Link and kneeled in front of him, one hand outstretched in his direction with the palm up.

“I want her.”

Those words truly unleashed chaos and he had to fight his body’s automatic response by focusing on his fins, making sure they’d keep being stretched out in a proper manner, and fighting how his scales were turning, showing their paler side and how scared he was.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when the little feverish man moved as well, barely standing up with the help of his cane, and placed his hand on the prince’s. So he trusted this mess of a plan despite the crowd’s reaction, mh? It wasn’t a weird trap of sort, nor the other was running away leaving him in this chaotic situation… they got this.

“This-” Without even waiting for Mipha’s reply, Sidon scooped the Hylian up between his arms, accommodating his body against his chest “-is all I ask for. To be left conquering for the Domain, to bring our people to a future where there will be no war and the Zora will finally be above all other races of Hyrule, to serve the crown… and to be with the true love of my life.”

The guards in front of the crowd were now clearly fighting to contain it and Sidon knew what he needed now was to finish everything and get away before the nobles or anyone else could stop him.

Mipha’s wild, feral laugh was somehow louder than the prince’s voice, her teeth in full display as she shrugged passing past Sidon and Link, stepping to the crown and, with a wide grin, placing it on her head. It wobbled, almost fell down once more due to the size, but she stood there with pride.

“Have your prostitute, I will gladly take this off your shoulders. At least I won’t be found giving my Sapphire to a Hylian.”

Sidon blinked, realizing what his sister was reminding him. Oh, goddesses, he was so tense he almost skipped one of the most important things.

“Ah, I almost didn’t think of that but you’re right, if I do something I should do it correctly. My dearest-” He placed Link back on his feet, ready to hold him if he lost his equilibrium “I know this is quite rushed but… would you do me the honor?”

The family jewel was unclasped from the collar and Sidon bit his lips, caressing the sapphire with hesitation before offering it to the tiny man. It was just for a couple of hours, he told himself, Link had a copy hidden in his room… and even if he planned a fancy declaration, perhaps this was better. Someday, Sidon was going to find the right person and properly propose, this was going to be a stupid memory of the past… right?

The Hylian coughed before reaching for it, it was clear how hard it was for him even just to be there. 

“Oh, my dearest, I-” Link’s ears tilted in one direction and after a few seconds even Sidon noticed guards moving in their direction, clearly rushing to stop this. The centenar’s hands were quick on clasping the Sapphire at the base of the soldier’s collar and, realizing there was no way they could probably finish a proper confession before they were separated he also decided to keep things short.

“Just…” was his whisper as he grasped Sidon’s cheekfins, pulling him down “pretend you like it.”

Before the prince could realize what was happening, his lips were smashed against Link’s in what, according to his studies about Hylian behavior, was a_ love _ kiss. Of course, even if people couldn’t hear them their exchange was clear enough: a jewel, a kiss, the message worked for both their people.

He decided to focus on that instead of how weird that whole lips-mashing business felt- at least for the three seconds his determination kept him on the ground. It was awkward until the little man tilted his head, pressed a series of kisses on Sidon’s lips and then pushed his tongue against the prince’s mouth. Sidon’s brain yelled a victorious ‘hey, I read about it!’, everything else just melted against the tiny man.

He didn’t even register how the Hylian’s movements immediately stopped as soon as he opened his mouth, if he stopped to think he would have realized Link merely wanted them to look more convincing… he actually tried to slip his tongue in the Hylian’s mouth before feeling dull teeth biting in warning and the other’s whole body tensing up.

There wasn’t even time for him to register he stepped too far that the guards finally reached them, separating the two and pushing the Hylian to the floor. Sidon knew the pained expression on his face as he hit his leg wasn’t fake, but not a single sound escaped the other’s lips.

“You… you two are in a world of troubles!”

The Grandmaster was absolutely livid, the nobles and other members of the church around him equally upset… 

“Shut up and let him have his bitch.” He turned to look at Mipha as two guards held his arms, Gaddison was pretending to sob while at her side “Didn’t you hear him?”

Goddesses, she really was louder than him.

“I. Am. The. Queen.” And, with a lower tone of voice, only speaking to the guards “Take them back to the prince’s room, let’s go on with the coronation. At least someone of the family has to be worthy of guiding the Domain.”

“But-”

“You heard the princess, soldier.” Kodah forced Link back on his feet, dragging him up in a way that certainly hurt him if Sidon knew his body “Let’s try to contain the damage, if we start fighting between each other-” the woman turned, looking directly at the Grandmaster “how will we handle this disaster? Let’s crown Lady Mipha, now, and let’s try to avoid a revolt.”

More words were exchanged but Sidon could barely hear them as he was dragged away, at this point he could only believe Mipha had the skills needed to handle the rest.

\- - -

Even in the privacy of their room, in one of the deepest parts of the palace, Sidon could hear people yelling. It was no longer a constant roar of upset voices, but occasionally some groups would grow louder. Him and Link had been locked in their quarters with no information about what was happening outside and… in part it was a relief for the prince.

He just didn’t know how Gaddison, Link, his sister… how everyone else could handle so much pressure on their shoulders. And the fact that the Hylian collapsed on the bed as soon as they stepped in didn’t help, he would have welcomed some of his snarky humor.

“... Link?” He finally dared to ask, sitting on the floor at the side of the bed and leaning his head against the mattress.

“Mh?” Link’s glossy blue eyes opened, slowly, and he barely tilted his head in the prince’s direction.

“I… was this… do you think she’ll be fine?”

The first reply was a sigh and the Hylian’s hand reached for Sidon’s crest, caressing it. He really was more affectionate when sick or sedated, mh?

“Trust her. She’s…” The prince didn’t like how, despite everything, Link’s smile grew wider and his eyes were suddenly filled with fondness “pretty awesome, you know?” A pause “And you… you did really good as well. Almost expected you to run away.”

“It almost happened.”  
  
“But you didn’t- you know-” A yawn. Link’s eyes closed once more and his hand dropped on the sheets. Sidon sighed, a tired smile appearing on his lips as he scooted a bit closer. If Link put his trust in Mipha, he wanted to believe as well, they did the part and now-

“Lin!”

Both men jumped on their feet when the door slammed open. Where were his guards? And who-

“Caddy?”

Sidon turned his head, alarmed by Link’s worried tone. Whoever just entered was someone the centenar knew and her presence didn’t bode well.

“Lin Lin!” A blonde woman finally entered their field of view, she was dressed like one of the servants and the prince immediately recognized her as one of the few people who were present at Link’s birthday. She was… the shovel girl, right? Any attempt to remember more was interrupted by three other figures stepping in: Viri’s women were also there with Ruphe being present as well. 

In a second, with strength the prince didn’t knew the centenar still had, the little Hylian was on his feet, crutches in hand.

“Long story short: Mipha is queen, she’s handling things well, but we have other problems. We must get you out of this place. Now.”

There were no words to describe the sense of dread that overcome Sidon, how were they even supposed to leave that place? A blink as he realized who, exactly, Link managed to bring in: the wisest concubine of the group, the expert of underwater tunnels and the fighter. Plus the kid. Of course he planned ahead…

“What do you mean_ she’s not coming _?”

Sidon blinked, what did he miss in the couple of seconds he got distracted? Link’s voice was filled once more with rage.

“She says she can’t abandon Muzu.”

Oh, they were talking about Tetra? Was she in danger as well? That was no good-

“Well, I can’t abandon her.”

His whole body froze as the centenar grabbed his bag, extracted a little vial of green fluid from it and uncorked it. That… wasn’t that the unfinished concoction Link started to prepare in their room with the help of ruby heat and tossing a lot of disgusting thing in a pot?

“Lin, don’t be an idiot.”

“Shut up.” With that, the liquid was gone in his mouth. 

“You bas- you know you’ll crash down when its effect wears off!”

“It only means I need to be fast.”

The girl let out an angry, frustrated screech, but Link interrupted her, now speaking to the present female zora. 

“Girls, I’m entrusting you the prince. You know where to take him.” And before Sidon could speak in protest, the little man was now facing him, his hands fidgeting with the little clothes he had, ripping off part of his gown and recovering a large medallion from it. “Kid? When you see the guardians, show this to them, they’ll let you pass.”

Sidon glanced down, barely seeing the golden piece, before returning his attention to the warrior.

“Link, what is happening?”  
  
“Something went wrong, that’s it. Explanations can wait, your security comes first.” He sounded better, he moved faster, he was clearly healthier, what the hell was in that vial? “Trust them, okay?”

“I’m not going without you-”

“You have to.”  
  
“No, we’re in this together, you said that yourself!”  
  
“If we’re in danger, Tetra is in danger as well, I have to go.”  
  
“I said I’m not leaving without you!”

“Listen… I’d come but I…” him and the blonde girl exchanged an hesitant look then he sighed, offering a forced smile on his lips “I can’t leave my queen behind, okay?”

The zora ladies gasped in shock while Sidon gaped in his direction. His… queen? Zelda and Tetra were the same person? He wanted to protest, to say what he was doing was unfair, but if that was true -and the ears’s position, mixed with his almost sheepish expression, said it was- Sidon knew nothing was going to change Link’s mind.

“Welp. I can’t let you go and be all heroic about it.” The Caddy girl crossed her arms “You know what? I’m coming with you. Let’s go kick some butts.”

Sidon bit his lips once more, this time with enough strength to draw blood.

“Keep him safe, okay?”

“Oh, kid…” The Hylian rolled his eyes “You need to keep people safe from _ me _.”

He rotated his wrists, the crutches made a loud clack sound and he lifted them from the ground… just for the tip to stay on the floor and the upper part reveal a hidden blade. Another clack and they were sheathed in their wooden shell once more. Why wasn’t he even surprised to find out he had concealed weapons on himself? He kicked away the little voice in his head that was screaming ‘that’s so badass’, keeping a neutral expression.

“Ah! I love Enala’s works.” Link turned, giving the group his back as his friend grabbed his walking cane, ready to follow the soldier “Girls? Kid? Good luck.”

And, with that, he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my guilty pleasure of using Cadence from Cadence of Hyrule/Crypt of the Necrodancer has been done. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, just know that the pitiful kiss scene took my aroace ass two hours and that's the pinnacle of sadness anyway. YAY me! But hey, Link got his first kiss!


	17. On the run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started doing some streaming and that helped my nerves a LOT, once I was done I felt like writing and this happened ;) Enjoy. 
> 
> I would also love to thank acnl-draws for the wonderful fanarts they made for this au ([X](https://acnl-draws.tumblr.com/post/613402737717231616/i-knew-of-course-you-knew-whats#notes) , [X](https://acnl-draws.tumblr.com/post/612065017402212352/a-lil-bit-of-fanart-for-hylianfury-s#notes)). It filled me with joy and I feel so honored to have such a wonderful artist taking the time to draw for me. Please go check their blog and instagram because it's a joy to see.

Sidon’s gaze followed Link until he disappeared behind a corner with his companion. He couldn’t shake the feeling that letting him go now meant giving up on him and seeing the man again… and he didn’t want to lose his best friend. That being said, he knew how much Zelda meant to Link, she had always been his priority, and he had to let him go.

The prince inhaled, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. He needed to ensure his own safety first, seek answers and learn to keep control, he couldn’t always have others take care of everything for him.

He used to be a complete asshole, he was still afraid of how the world was quickly changing around him and all the chaos that surrounded his life, but he needed to at least try to be stronger.

When he reopened his eyes, Sidon felt  _ ready _ .

“Show me the way.” When he turned, Mei was already just a step from him with a hand ready to reach for the prince’s arm “As we walk, I expect proper explanations.”

He didn’t miss the small smile that appeared for a second on Ruphe’s tired face, the prince simply held his chin high as he hid Link’s medallion in the hidden pocket inside his sash, scooted up Laruta between his arms to make sure the kid could keep up with them and proceeded toward the door.

Yes, he was still half naked, no belt or armlets, being only in the centenar’s company he didn’t feel the need to cover himself in the name of decency… but the situation felt too urgent to worry about clasping jewelry in place.

“Follow me.” 

Sidon nodded in Mei’s direction, from what he heard her specialization were underwater areas and fishing, yet apparently there was more since the woman seemed to know the palace well as she guided the group behind group of guards and between narrow corridors.

There were three main areas, apparently: one was the large and fancy rooms where Sidon lived as a kid, the most prestigious areas of the Silver Palace, the other two were reserved respectively to soldiers and servants, rooms with less decorations and clearly built for functionality over look.

He made a mental note to learn more about how his people lived when he was going to be able to do so.

“Link was right.” Ruphe finally said as they hid behind a corner, waiting for a patrol to pass by. It was weird, all seemed so calm, the only chaos came from outside where he could still hear some people protest- yet, he believed them when they said danger was near “Viri is involved.”

Sidon wanted to say his heart broke at those words, after all he had been one of the men who raised him, but the past few months had been eye opening for him and all that he felt was a painful sting at what was basically a confirmation of what he thought.

“He never spoke in front of us, we women  _ chatter  _ too much for them, apparently, but today him and his friends were upset enough not to notice a child left playing in a room.”

His eyes darted down in Laruta’s direction, the child had been upset since they stepped in his room but now the fact that she was on the verge of tears assumed a new, even more worrisome, tone.

“They said a lot of difficult words…” the little one finally dared to speak, one little hand closing tight around the prince’s royal sash “But I still understood they wanted to get rid of you because you ruined their plans or something.” She was interrupted by a sniff “I didn’t understand much of the rest, something about a sea one that was going to be really angry and that they needed to frame Lady Mipha and get rid of dis… dissidents? I’m sorry, I should have listened better but they were both so angry and said a lot or horrible things and I was so afraid they’d get even more mad if they realized I was there and… and…”

“It’s okay. It’s okay…” Sidon pulled her even closer, allowing the little girl to hide her face against him. Mei was waiting to give them the signal to move and he couldn’t allow the kid to start crying right now “You did good, you saved my life.”

So they didn’t know exactly what was being planned but Sidon and those who were closer to him were probably in danger. This probably included Muzu as well, one of the elders who opposed Viri more often than others during the councils… fuck.

“So what’s the plan?” he whispered, leaning toward the group and hoping to be offered more informations. After all he was trusting them but at the same time it was hard not to worry.

Tevi shrugged, tilting her head in Mei’s direction.

“She’s our guide. Since we lack weapons our goal is to reach the lower levels without being seen and reach the Waste Canals.” 

Sidon’s eyes grew wider, they weren’t planning to dive _ there _ , were they? Those were the waters where all pools from the upper levels drained- and Zoras slept submerged, meaning the urinary pores activated in their gills and all the ammonia was slowly released in the water instead of being trapped in the bladder- 

“There we dive.” Sidon felt his stomach turn and it apparently shown on his face because Tevi was quick to speak once more “It’s late in the evening, the water flowing should be relatively clean. But those canals aren’t guarded: the currents are relatively strong, they’re not good for entering the castle. Leaving it, on the other hand…”

“It’s the only way where we can hope not to find guards in our way. If the castle’s blueprints are correct, that’s also the only path that doesn’t force us to deal with a potentially locked gate.” Mei seemed ready to add something else but something changed and she returned her attention to the patrol. A moment of silence and then she gave the signal, in silence, before running to another corridor so small Sidon could barely fit when it was his turn.

Why wasn’t he surprised one of Link’s allies was so well prepared to deal with this mess?

Most of their movements went unnoticed, even when commotion started in the Castle Sidon could tell it was at least a couple of floors above them and instead of running in their direction the guards were moving to check what was happening there.

He couldn’t help but worry about Link.

“I think they realized I’m no longer in my quarters…”

“You’ll be fine.” Mei offered him a sympathetic smile that still betrayed how tense she was as well “We must keep swimming.”

The prince nodded but as soon as he was ready to proceed an unknown voice startled the whole group.

“Who’s there? Show yourself!”

They all exchanged terrified glances, someone heard them talk and if Sidon’s ears weren’t betraying me, those were at least two sets of footsteps approaching, all mixed with the classic metallic sound of armor. 

Ruphe closed her eyes, her lips turned into a thin line, and she inhaled. 

“Oh, oh no…” Tears were streaming down her cheeks by the time she was turning around the corner to show herself to the guards “You heard me, you found me, this is my end.”

Her sobbing seemed so real, the desperation so genuine, Sidon could barely recognize the elderly woman he was starting to know.

“Ma’am?”

The confusion in the voice of the male guard was clear. It was a young one, wasn’t it? They probably didn’t put expert soldiers to guard the laundry and that was a blessing.

“I let them escape with the kids. I tried to stop them but those two cottonmouths planned everything. They even seduced a merchant to let them ride under their fish carts- and now look at me, wandering in fear thinking about my fate. Oh, Lord Viri, how could have I been so naive?”

With that, she started crying. The prince glanced down at Mei to ask silently if it was okay and she only answered with a nod.

“Lord… you’re one of her women?” Another young guard, he almost strangled himself with that question, he was probably thanking the goddesses above for not finding her while alone, punishments for being in the company of a noble concubine without without others.

“I was, my lord, I was, how will he accept me now that I failed him?” Her sobs became hysterical, If Sidon didn’t know it was all a farce he would have felt so bad for her “I hear all the commotion above, I know they’re after me, how will I face my lord?”

“No… ma’am, please-”

“I should have seen this coming- Oh, poor me, what will my punishment be?” There was a thud, even if Sidon couldn’t see her that was enough to know she probably let herself fall to her knees “What should I do?” The rest was all a mix of intelligible sobs and wails. Such an old and fragile looking lady acting like that had to be an heartbreaking sight. Especially for green guards.

“Ma’am, no… please... please calm down. This commotion is.. it’s not that the reason everyone is… Lord Muzu kidnapped the Prince-” Sidon gaped, this was pure bullshit “Our forces are busy fighting the Hylian rebels with him. I assure you this has nothing to do with you, please come with us, we will try to see this sorted out. If those women acted behind your back I’m sure-” She let out a loud cry of desperation “I’m sure lord Viri will understand.”

There were other few muttered words with the young soldiers trying to console her but she was unable to get more informations about the apparent kidnapping. Aster what felt an eternity they finally left, Ruphe still weeping for her fate.

“She will be fine.” Was Mei’s quick comment “She’s known for being overdramatic when necessary and she must have a plan, probably blaming us so she can return and organize with the others. Now, let’s hurry-”

With another ally left behind the group proceeded, Sidon had to fight his own nerves not to stop when the clashing above stopped.  _ Don’t be an idiot, they’re going to be fine, _ he had to yell himself, _ he’s going to be fine and I’ll show him who’s a kid when we meet again _ .

Reaching the even lower levels had been relatively easy as Mei and Tevi lead the way and he followed carrying the kid, and by the time they reached the dark, dirty access to the Canals the silence around them was almost surreal, only the violent flow of water could be heard but otherwise no guard or fighting was to be heard.

The room itself was a hole carved in a rock, the luminous torches only offered a dim light that was barely enough to see his feet. That was… awful. He knew that place had only been made to control the levels of the water where the stream coming from the Reservoir and its pressure mixed with the water coming down from the pool, but the floor was covered in dirt and uneven.

“Before we go in-” He had to admit he was hesitant in jumping inside, the currents were strong even for a swimmer like him and that meant they were going to fight them, try to stay in the middle of the stream and pray. Why did they even take the kid with them? Oh, right, Viri was going to figure out how his plan was spotted, probably “-are we going where I think we are?”

“There’s a city in Akkala-”

“Tarrey Town, I know. I just can’t believe he told you how to find it but never told me anything.”

“He told  _ me _ -” Mei placed her hand on her chest “and me alone how to find it because I’m good with maps and I have photographic memory, he made it clear that only in case of emergency I could share this knowledge. And even then, he gave  _ you _ the key to make sure I wouldn’t leave you behind. I know you don’t have reasons to trust us-”

“He believes in you so I am willingly to do the same.”

The woman nodded and Sidon stepped closer to the Canals, feeling Laruta’s grip tighten once more, this time on the jewelry. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m the best swimmer of the Domain, I’ll hold you as we jump in.” He tried to reassure her before staring down at the raging waters “Do you know where we’ll end?”

The blue Zora nodded, crossing her arms and looking down as well. Tevi just kept silence standing behind them.

“Spool bight.” Oh, no, salt water… “It’s a long ride but the water does slow down after passing again under the Reservoir… or that’s what I’ve been told. It was already hard to recover those informations, fortunately enough Lord Keba is a royal engineer and his ladies got him to talk feigning interest in his work but… Link makes everything sound easier when he’s around, doesn’t he?”

He could hear hesitation in her voice and he had to admit she was right. The centenar always had a safety net available in case things went wrong.

“Well…” he finally dared to say “If he believed this will work I guess we have to believe in him. I don’t know how long we have before they start searching for me. And...” the kid was still so shaken he couldn’t tell himself “this is an hoax’. The prince secured her better, sliding the sash around her body as well- he had been treated like a child for so long, it was his time to act like a big brother for once “Let’s go.”

And, without even waiting for them, he was in the water.

\- - -

The whole ride had been hell: the currents smashed Sidon’s body three times against the walls and his back hurt, there was no light to help them figuring directions or avoid obstacles and for the first, never ending, part of the swim the Prince sincerely thought he was going to die there.

Then the water slowed down, as predicted, and while still terrifying things went a bit better. Who knows how deep they were underground, he only knew the water pression was ridiculous, he could barely breathe and could only imagine it was the same for the rest of the girls- he just lacked the strength to worry about them as he was being tossed around like a doll.

When he was finally ejected from a small crevice between rocks, Sidon welcomed the stingy sensation of salt water on his gills and took a long moment just to catch his breath in the darkness of the sea. Mei and Tevi’s position was soon confirmed when he noticed their bioluminescent spots shine in the dark and he made sure to activate his to signal them he also reached the destination and was alive.

Sweet Hylia, he knew he missed the real action at the palace, still he felt like he just finished dealing with a whole army. It was hard to digest the fact he just left everything behind: his life, his position, _ his first friend _ … but they needed to push forward, no matter how scared he felt. 

After gaining enough strength, he flipped his fins, slowly starting to ascend in a slow spiral, soon imitated by his two swimming companions: while Zora bodies were good at handling pressure variations, Sidon was still carrying a little child and his body felt sore as well, he wasn’t in the mood to take unnecessary risks.

When they finally reached the surface he welcomed air in his lungs and immediately closed the water’s access to his gills. When Link said Zoras weren’t made to fish and gather food in sea water he wasn’t lying, was he? For a moment him and Laruta shared a bit of peace, both welcoming the coldness of the night, then panic started to settle again in Sidon.

As soon as his mind began to think about how awful his situation was, how things could only go south from there, how Link had to be dead because that man was too stubborn to flee when necessary… he turned to Mei -or to who he assumed being her since the spots he could see were blue-.

“What now?” He had to keep moving.

“North” She was still breathing heavily “We will have five islands on our right, the fifth one is Tingel Island: from there we go left and climb.”

He could barely see but Sidon still picked up the little zora from her position, placed the kid on his shoulder and started moving. _ At least, _ he thought,  _ if I can’t see anything our enemies won’t be able to locate me as well. _

\- - -

“Shh… Link, be quiet.”

Zelda could only consider her escape a miracle: a good amount of her hidden agents died but she, Cadence, Paya, Muzu and Link survived. They were doomed until the Sheikah reached them, throwing smoke bombs and electric darts, offering them enough time to retreat and gain terrain. And while there were guards at every corner, they also feared electricity too much to charge in after the first few hits.

It had been a race against both time and more guards they could handle -and the queen could swear at some point she saw a bow made of light between Link’s hands but as soon as she had a proper chance to look at him it was already gone. Hallucinations? Probably- until Paya pushed them in a small enclave, sliding a stone panel to the side to let them accessa dark, tiny room where they managed to hide, helped by the thick layer of smoke covering them.

How the white haired woman always knew everything about secret passages and traps was a mystery, but as long as she was their friend Zelda had nothing against it. 

They waited in silence as the soldiers charged further, certain to find their targets on the way as they did more than once, and the five of them collapsed on the floor, exhausted. They group still had to figure out how to leave the palace, it wasn’t going to be easy but at least for now they could catch a breath.

Or so Zelda hoped, because after catching breath for a moment, Link suddenly stiffened and let out a pained groan, barely muffled by the cloth he pressed against his face. 

“Endura crash…” was Cadence’s whisper and Zelda paled. She noticed Link was fighting above his usual capacities but she just assumed he was finally feeling better and chugged one of his combat potions but no, he had to be an idiot. Of course he was fighting like he could feel no pain, that was exactly the case: he had more strength, no perception of the pain and his strength was enhanced- the real problem with that kind of mixtures came when the kidney started to wash them away from the bloodstream. The muscles would ache due to the stress, the body would suddenly start to register all the pain and amplify it and- hell, the only time Zelda tried one she didn’t even fight, yet the return to reality was like being clubbed by a Hinox.

Link had to combat and use his bad leg, he fought like a fury to protect his queen, she could only imagine the pain.

“Link… Link… shh…” she whispered again, crawling in the limited space and finding a position that would allow her to cradle his head on her legs “I know it hurts but we can’t let anyone find us.”

The desperate groan that followed didn’t reassure her: his whole body was tense and the man was constantly moving in search of some solace. At least he did try to muffle his cries further, now they just needed to wait it out-

“He’s bleeding.” She gasped at Cadence’s barely audible comment, in the dark she couldn’t even check his condition. It was hopefully just going to be a little cut and nothing more “Left leg, pants are slowly getting soaked and I don’t think he’s peeing himself.”

There was a moment of stupid hope and Zelda moved her hand for a second between his legs, aware of how unappropriate the contact is but eager to check and for his crotch to be wet. Nothing.

“It’s blood.” She confirmed. Of all places…. his bad leg? Fuck “This also means this place isn’t safe, if he’s hurt there must be a blood trail outside and we need to leave as soon as possible.”

But how with a wounded friend?

“Just…” his voice cracked and the queen caressed his hair as the man’s muscles stiffened as he was riding another wave of pain “leave me behind.”   
  
“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“My queen…”

“Shut up, we’ll figure out something.” She just didn’t know what, how were they supposed to drag his body out when they probably had the whole army after them? Cadence and Paya’s silence only seemed to confirm that Link’s suggestion was probably the only available one to get at least four people out of the palace, even if it meant losing him.

She couldn’t accept that.

“My child…” Muzu’s voice almost startled her, the elder had been silent for almost a month and his voice was cracky at best. He took her, caressing it, then moved at the soldier’s side “I am no expert but I had the honor to study with Queen Mipha and Prince Sidon’s mother, allow this old man to try something.”

And his hand started to glow.

Another gasp escaped her lips, this time it had been louder than she realized considering until that point they barely whispered to communicate between each other.  _ Magic _ . That was healing magic… but wasn’t the Royal family of the zora the only bloodline able to use it? Zelda had so many questions, wanted to ask him who he actually was, but in the end she decided it wasn’t relevant: if he could get Link to walk out of that place, she wasn’t going to question anything. After all, she also was royalty while pretending not to be…

“Please…” was all she managed to say, eyes wandering over the red stained dress the soldier was still wearing “do all you can.”

No reply from the elder, he only focused on Link’s blood loss after using his own sash as improvised hemostatic tourniquet wrapped around the Hylian’s tight. 

This was bad, Link probably left flaws in his plans since he had been sick for the whole week before leaving for the Capital and… this was the result. Okay, it was time for her to take control of the situation, wasn’t it? What to do, what to do…

“Paya? If you can sneak in the kitchen, please check when Gotter’s next turn is, he may help us out, maybe we can hide in the trash. Going to Akkala is out of question, both bridges are too monster infested…” A sigh, that only left a solution “Let’s go to seek Asylum in Death Mountain, Daruk still owes Link for Yunobo’s life, hopefully they’ll let us in.”

\- - -

The cliffs near Ridgel Island were too steep for the Zora to climb, looking up they could see where the starry sky started to check how high the rocks went and the idea of using that way was immediately discarded. According to Mei, the maps didn’t seem to indicate anything like that, but it had been quite some time since they had been updated considering the area was infested by guardians. 

They found access after proceeding further north, there was still a little cliff to climb but it was nothing compared to the other way up. Apparently Link warned their guide multiple times not to proceed further, there were a beach and a weird spiral of sand but a silver Lynel moved there and not even the guardians bothered to give him much trouble.

In the end they all lied down on the grass -what a weird feeling it was, Pleasant but absolutely confusing and new. Did Link enjoy the tingly sensation he could feel on his scaled? Was it different between Zora and Hylians?- as they catched breath. In all his life the Prince never expected to face that kind of adversities, yet there he was, running away with three girls he barely knew.

“If those ruins have a name, I don’t remember it.” was Mei’s breathless comment as they tried to recover some energies. Zora were built to swim for long distances, sure, but not to be thrown down a mini water tornado and shoot in sea water “But I more or less know where we are.”

That didn’t sound reassuring but for the moment it had to be enough. Sidon rolled over his side, groaning and feeling the fin that got pressed between him and the rocky surface of the underground tunnel when he hit against it complain.

“Can we… catch a breath?” he dared to ask, closing his eyes.

“No, we can’t.” Was Tevi’s immediate and worried reply. 

In a second he was sitting up on his knees, alarmed by her tone, and it was immediately clear what got her attention: in the grass to the west, right where they were supposed to go, things were starting to stir and move. Before he could process what was happening, long metallic limbs started to glow, immediately followed by turret-like bodies and single, terrifying blue eyes that were scanning from them.

The prince couldn’t even see them properly in the dark, but what was visible was enough to know what was starting to wake up and stir in front of them.

Guardians.

His clawed hand immediately reached for Link’s medallion and he held him up as the machines started aiming in his and the girls’s direction. His knees felt weak and Sidon couldn’t even breathe, but he had to hold his ground, he had to be brave. The centenar didn’t work so hard just to get him killed by those machines, right? He wanted to believe in him and that truly was the moment of truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, currently Sidon and Link are apart but I think everything is going perfectly fine for them. Dear Zelda, this is what happens when you your local idiot 'hero' throws himself in the frontline with two blades at the place of his crutches while he's feverish and under the effect of drugs, just saying.
> 
> Hope you had fun reading this.


	18. To Tarrey Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write, asdsfgh- Warning for a short description of Link's wound? It's not a funny chapter for him.
> 
> I got a question about the Capital's location on Tumbr so allow me to link[** here** ](https://hylianfury.tumblr.com/post/614099612889939968/i-was-wondering-in-your-concubine-au-where)the answer. I can't believe I planned a whole map and I never directly mentioned_ once_ where Sidon is living...
> 
> Also a big thank you to Trickstersgambit for being basically my beta and giovannithicksoup for helping me out with the language as well.

Sweet Hylia it worked.

Sidon heard stories about Guardians since he was a Fry: they were heartless machines that chased their target to the end of the world, all terrain stalkers with no mercy, they needed no sleep nor food and were virtually unstoppable, stepping in Akkala meant death for even the strongest warrior… he used to have nightmares about them when he was a child. 

Now the prince was sitting on top of one as he and his companions were being escorted to what he hoped was Tarrey Town.

When they first appeared all Sidon could see were purple and blue symbols in the dark, red lines of what seemed light pointing in his direction, yet as soon as they scanned Link’s medallion their lights changed color, their figures were wrapped in warmer orange lights and they just… started walking away.

At least until the prince said ‘hey’, because three immediately turned back to look at him and clearly started awaiting for orders. He bit his lips, pushing down all the questions he had about why Zelda wasn’t using the machines to attack back the Zora and how much power Link actually had, before asking them if they knew where the city was because him and his group needed to go there.

Some weird buzzing was the only reply before the Guardians stretched their mechanical arms in their direction and, ignoring screams of terror and protests, tossed them on the top of their turrets while walking.

“It’s so strange, I can’t see water at all…"

Sidon’s attention went from the large prairies that were finally starting to become visible in the dim light of dawn to the kid that was sitting on his lap. Laruta had been awfully quiet for most of their unexpected trip but now that Viri was far behind in the Domain and any immediate threat was also gone, she was finally starting to perk up again, curious about everything that surrounded them.

“Well, we’re the only water dwelling species of Hyrule…” he commented stretching his neck to see if the ocean was still within their field of view “It’s not surprising to find out there are places like this. You know about the gerudo, yes?”

The kid nodded in his direction, snuggling against him.

“They say there’s no water at all in the land they live.” Laruta gasped and he chuckled, now that the immediate danger was over even Sidon was starting to feel exhaustion catch up with him and that allowed him to relax a little “This is one of the reasons having a large lake between us and them keeps our Kingdom safe.”

Not that he felt any proud on how they flooded half of Hyrule but… there was nothing he could do about it, not at the moment, and he could only hope Mipha would agree with him that giving back the Hylians some of their land was necessary. 

A sigh escaped his lips as the kid posed more questions, mostly about the strange vegetation around them that even the prince failed to recognize. One was certainly an apple tree, he saw Link eat a lot of the red fruits he could spot hanging from the branches, but the rest… there weren’t so many plants where he lived. Then again, he spent most of his life hidden between palace walls...

Tevi interrupted his thoughts with a loud huff “When we reach our destination-” Sidon turned in her direction, both adult zora were riding a guardian on their own but were still close enough for him to hear them over the buzzing sound of the machines “we must search for a lady named Amaryllis and give her this.”

There was a letter between her hands, something made to survive the water... the prince would recognize anywhere silkpaper and it was clear that whoever wrote that missive knew there was a chance the Zora would have to swim. He sighed.

“Link left each one of you with a small piece of a puzzle to make sure no one was left behind, mh?”

The two women nodded, everyone in the group now questioning what Ruphe carried for the centenar, if she had been included in the plans.

“It’s almost like he knew things would turn this way…” was Mei’s dry comment, the tiger shark only shrugged before saying what was in her mind.

“I just think he is the kind of person who always considers all options and starts preparing from the worst possible outcome. Point is: we’re here, we all trusted him this far, let’s see where we… oh.”

The prince turned once more, now following her gaze, and a soft ‘oh’ escaped his lips as well. The landscape opened in front of them as soon as they passed a weird and probably artificial hill and what was awaiting the four Zora was unlike anything the prince had ever seen before: built in the middle of a lake, on top of what was almost like a stone tower and with access only granted through a small, fragile looking bridge, was a city. Houses had been created on the top, where some grass and a fountain could be seen, but many windows carved in the rock shown that the whole pillar was filled with people.

With the water surrounding the whole place, both Hylians and Gerudo couldn’t approach safely, with most of the city hidden in what were probably caverns, they were safe from flying raids, with nets placed all around the bottom no Zora could approach as well. That place wasn’t just a small village, it was a fortress.

“I think…” he whispered, not caring if the others could hear him or not “We finally found Tarrey Town.”

And looking at how people were already gathering in the main plaza to look at the approaching guardian, their arrival hadn’t been unnoticed.

\- - -

Zelda fully realized how terrible her group’s situation was when they realized Link left no blood trail outside their little hideout… and that felt like the best thing she heard during the whole day. Finding out he cut his leg with his own crutches as the group was pushed inside the narrow passage, thought… she knew it probably happened because he wanted to shield the others, it didn’t make things easier.

Still, there was no time to worry, the priority was finding a way out of the Palace and so far they only had one option available… and Zelda didn’t like it at all. 

“It’s too risky, we’re basically gambling on the chance they’ll not search the barrels we’re in… and only two, maximum three, could go.” she whispered in Paya’s direction; the Sheikah just returned from the kitchen bringing informations from Gotter. Servants all around the Palace confirmed everything entering and leaving the building was being checked… everything but the barrels containing the food wastes of the Hylians, they were mostly tossed after a quick checkup in one of the underwater canals.

Two minutes underwater, carried by strong currents, before being thrown in what once were the Lanayru wetlands, now a special basin that was mostly used to collect and compost garbage.

Two minutes underwater holding the breath in the dark. It was possible to use leather satchels as little reservoirs of oxygen, sure, and Gotter discussed covering the inside of the barrels with wax to keep the water out but… it was still going to be one hell of an experience. And while she was ready for it…

“Tete… if someone can convince him that’s you.”

She sighed once more at Paya’s words. Muzu was resting after doing his best to close Link’s deep wound, Cadence was also asleep after spending three days working for the group’s security… that gave her and her knight the little bit of privacy they needed. Now-

“Oh…” She gasped.

He was awake. And even if they barely had any light in that hole, what she could see was enough to tell her Link heard their whole discussion: the man’s eyes were open wide and filled with terror, his hands were holding on his crutches like his life depended on it… this wasn’t going to be easy. The brave man feared nothing but two things: water and small, enclosed spaces... and the only plan they had was going to force him to face them both.

“Link--”   


He immediately interrupted her, pushing his whole body back against the wall, like that could offer him some protection. 

“Don’t do this to me, please, don’t do this to me.”

Link, the same man who charged head in the most desperate battles, who faced death more than once holding his chin up, was now shaking like a terrified puppy. It was heartbreaking and Zelda knew the high fever was in part to blame for his reactions, but at the same time the queen knew perfectly why he couldn’t get over those fears.

“Link, listen to me…” she whispered crawling closer and trying to cradle his head on her lap. The queen didn’t know if she was happy to find out he was too weak to resist or not. How much did he push himself with medicines to keep going in order to prepare a proper security? Now that Sidon was hopefully safe out there, Zelda and the others could handle themselves.

Not to mention he took that stupid endura potion just to be able to protect her, knowing perfectly what a massive toll it was going to take on him, his body was catching up with everything.

Stupid, stupid Link.

“No nonono…” his pathetic attempt to shake his head and push her away was unsuccessful “Just leave me here and go, please.”

Zelda caressed his cheek. This wasn’t anything she had the power just to patch up with her knowledge of Hylian biology. They had no medicines, barely had any food, and she couldn’t fight Endura exhaustion and such a strong cold for him.

“Link, I need you to be brave.”   
  
“I can’t be brave, not for this.” the man stopped fighting back and wrapped his arms around hers instead, almost as if that alone could stop her from proceeding with the only plan they had “Please don’t throw me into water, please…"

“Link-”   
  
“Please, I’m scared.”

She bit her lips, that admission alone was enough to know how little control he was in his condition: only once, before, he admitted fear so openly and it was back during the first days of the flood, as he had to wait, hidden, as Olom’s men kept killing any Hylian they would find and deem ‘unfit’.

“Link, shut up and listen to me. This is an order!”

The stern voice used seemed to work, he froze on the spot and not a single word left his lips, even if the sudden wetness the queen could feel on her hands informed her his eyes were probably filled with tears. Well, if that approach seemed to be effective, she wasn’t going to let her feelings get in the way.

“Good.” She took a deep breath. Zelda knew perfectly what had to be done: he needed medical assistance, so he had to be one of the first two or three to go, and she knew they weren’t going to close him in a barrel without a major altercation if she was to stay behind… that meant they had to be the first two to leave. Muzu and Cadence could probably follow in a day or two, she wasn’t sure how often barrels were thrown in the river, and Paya… well, the Sheikah was probably the only one who could leave without any problem, knowing her.

Okay, she had this…

“Link, you trust me, right?” There was hesitation, but after a moment she felt the man nod “Good. I give you my word I will not let you drown, but I need you to do as I say. Otherwise you’ll not the only one getting hurt-” that was an awful card to use, but Zelda knew she needed all the leverage she could get “And you don’t want me, Paya or Caddy to get hurt, do you?”

He stiffened, a pathetic whimper escaped his lips and he shook his head. She bit her lips, knowing well that she was abusing both his trust and his desire to protect others. It was for his own good, Zelda kept repeating herself as she carefully chose her next words.

“Then all I want is silence. Tonight we will leave together-” The queen was certain she heard a muffled sob but decided to ignore it “-so be ready to hold your breath.”

\- - -

Link only spoke of Tarrey Town a couple of times but what the Prince expected was a little, rural village in the middle of Akkala where a few people of different species lived, instead what he found was a large mixed community that included people coming from all corners of Hyrule.

A quick glance to the women he traveled with confirmed that he wasn’t the only one whose jaw was hitting the floor: not only there were Zora awaiting for them -wasn’t that one Kapson? He had been told the priest died!- but the Gorons were as impressive as Link described them and… Goddesses above, those were Gerudo women, weren’t they?

The guardians stopped and raised their mechanical arms to help the four Zora dismount and Sidon realized he had no idea what to say: if he felt under scrutiny during the coronation ceremony, that was nothing in comparison to being in front of that group.

“Greetings, citizens…” he finally managed to say after clearing his voice. The prince was immediately cut off by a female voice coming from the small crowd.

“Where is he?” 

The prince’s eyes grew wide as a tiny Hylian with long, blonde hair made her way between people who were twice her size. He didn’t even need to check twice to recognize her as Link’s sister. No questions needed: she was almost identical to him, her stance and tone were similar and she just... felt like an even smaller version of the centenar?

The woman stepped closer, chin up and arms crossed. By how the others were mostly waiting for that confrontation to be over, it was clear she was the one -or one of the people- in charge. She stepped forward, leaving the other villagers behind and standing in front of the Prince.

“Where. Is. He?”

Sidon cleared his throat once more, producing the medallion from his sash and offering it to her.

“Behind.” saying that hurt more than he wanted to admit “There were… complications and he sent us ahead.”

She squinted in the Zora’s direction, studying them for a long moment before reaching for the medallion and checking it as well. After what felt like an eternity she handed it back, much to the Prince’s surprise, and turned her back to the group, inviting them to follow with a confident movement of her hand.

“Come, there is much to discuss. I want to know exactly what happened and why he left his most important treasure in the hands of an oversized fish.”

Well, at least he knew the terrible personality was a family trait… and after almost a year spent in the centenar’s company, that kind of attitude barely intimidated him anymore.

“Amaryllis.” he only said, without moving and crossing his arms behind his back. The woman stopped on her tracks, immediately turning toward them once more “We’re here to deliver a message to lady Amaryllis, that’s the task he assigned us.”

There were whispers, people exchanged worried glances and for a moment the Prince wondered if he did the right thing… then a short (young?) gerudo girl stepped forward, a wide smile on her face.

“Well, that would be me. Can I see the message?”

Sidon nodded in Tevi’s direction and the fellow shard produced the missive from her sash. The silence around them as the red haired maiden read the content of the letter was so heavy the Prince was almost afraid his own breathing could be too loud or disturbing… then the Gerudo’s shoulders slumped as she clicked her tongue.

“It’s all okay, he really sent them.” There was a collective sigh of relief as she folded the silkpaper once more, passing it to Link’s sister. So  _ the blonde _ was Amaryllis, uh? “It still doesn’t explain why he didn’t tell you how to identify yourself but… welcome to Tarrey Town, I guess? Make yourself comfortable, we will bring you food-”

“Riju!” 

The gerudo waved her hand dismissively before shooing away the crowd, trying to disperse it a little. In a certain sense Sidon was grateful she took over, that Riju girl seemed less hostile than the centenar’s sibling.

“There is nothing to see here, his friends are our friends, all is good.” 

The four Zora exchanged a nervous glance, not entirely sure of what to do. Yes, Link’s letter apparently deescalated the situation quickly and the Gerudo was now in control, apparently, as she pushed others away… but they were still on a bridge, exposed and under a wary blonde’s scrutiny.

“Uh… uhm… excuse me?”

The prince’s attention immediately went to one of the giant Gorons, this one was wearing a large blue cape that still barely covered his rocks-covered back and had unusual red cheeks (well, unusual for what was his book-related knowledge). 

“I was thinking… maybe you could come in my house, Goro? I think it’s the only one with seats large enough for...uh… our bigger friend? And perhaps there we could talk with a bit more privacy, mh?”

Amaryllis nodded at his words and Riju seemed satisfied with the suggestion as well.

“T-that’s fantastic, Goro. Then please, follow me!”

Sidon tilted his head, pressing the lips in a thin line. Oh, well, they had to keep swimming, right? It was time to see what kind of surprises the city had for them.

\- - - 

“Link, look at me. Were. Your. Blades. Poisoned?”

Even if Zelda was trying to hold the knight’s face and force him to look in her direction, the man’s unfocused eyes kept wandering around as if he was searching for something or someone. The group somehow missed at first how the knight’s health was quickly deteriorating, they were all too busy with their preparations, but then he started to whistle, calling his dead horse by name, and the gravity of the situation started to sink.

A quick check of his body under the dim light of their only luminous torch didn’t show more than bruises, nothing that could justify him slowly losing his mind. The blood loss had been stopped, his temperature wasn’t high enough to explain the delirious condition and, despite his fever, he seemed perfectly lucid before they entered their hideout. 

That made the wound he got sneaking in the main suspect for… whatever was happening.

“Link!” Not even her authoritative tone of voice was able to get through him right now “Link, Chestnut isn’t coming… come on…”

“Tete…” the queen immediately turned to look at Paya who, despite only having a limited kit of tools in her possession, just finished inspecting the blade covered in Link’s blood “None of my markers is reacting, I don’t think they’re poisoned.”

“Then what the fuck is happening to him?” Zelda immediately regretted raising her voice. She covered her mouth and the whole group waited in silence for a long moment, hoping not to hear steps moving in their direction. Nothing? Good. “Sorry. I… I don’t understand, even when he’s sick he’s not… like this. Even if his body was in Stamina withdrawal, and I know he abuses that shit, he wouldn’t be so out of his mind.This… this isn’t Link.”

“I know but-”

“Girls?” Muzu’s voice silenced both, his tone sounded serious enough to stop any discussion they were having. He had been dead silent since he admitted he could only partially close wounds, forcing tissues to regenerate but basically reaching his limit there “I think you’re not looking in the right place.”

The zora reached forward, forcing Paya to tilt her hand upside down and show the spot where she was holding the crutch. There, where the woman’s finger were pressed, blue marks started to show.

“Oh... “ Zelda bit her lips as her eyes first wandered on the walking support, right where the wood had been damaged, then she reached for the knight’s hands turning the palms in her direction. There, even if she could barely see them, there were blisters and red marks. The queen assumed it was just because he never stopped moving, it wouldn’t have been the first time, but now… it was because the aids had been treated with sandpaper but the wood had not be sealed in any way, right? 

“Okay…” She wanted to give Link’s women the benefit of the doubt, it was easy to assume something dangerous for a Hylian meant nothing for a Zora “Okay.” She repeated “Paya. Get out of here and see if you can find out what kind of wood has been used to make them, then travel straight to Cambo and inform him to prepare his ship, we can’t just… swim north.”

And his little floating house was the closest thing to a medical facility they could access without alerting anyone. Officially, only the man and his donkey lived on it, but it had been used more than once as emergency base to help Hylians dealing with food intoxications.

The woman sighed as Paya silently sneaked outside. Now only her and Muzu were left with Link, considering even Cadence left in the attempt to seek more help around the castle.

That wasn’t good, the crutches had been damaged during the fight, fragments and splinters were everywhere… and she could only wonder if some found their way inside the man’s wound.

“Muzu? Hold the torch for me, please…”

She still had a lot of questions for him, yet at the same time she wasn’t in the mood to inquire about his connession with the royal family. The queen removed the little white veil that covered Link’s leg once more, he still was in the same fancy jewelry of the coronation day with barely any cloth to properly cover him, and started to unwrap the bandage that covered his cut.

“We will need to make sure his barrel is properly sealed…” she managed to comment, as layer after layer she removed the clothes that protected his skin “If he’s unconscious he’ll not hold his breath, quite the contrary, and the last thing we need to add to this is getting his lungs filled with water.”

The zora only nodded in response as they finally uncovered the wound.

Zelda sighed once more, even in the dim light of the room it was clear the skin’s color changed from the last time they checked: it was sweaty, incredibly warm to the touch and the initial red area was starting to expand all around in what almost reminded the queen of tree branches trying to reach more.

“This idiot…” she commented under her breath “Who would put a sharp and dangerous item right next to a limb they cannot control?”

But it wasn’t the right time to complain, nor to feel bad for him, it was time to organize and move forward, especially considering the urgency of the situation. 

“Help me redo the dressing-” she only said ripping off her own dress, it wasn’t the cleanest thing available but that was all they had “-we need to be ready to transport him out as soon as our ride is available.”

\- - -

Sidon wasn’t completely sure on what he was supposed to do when a bowl filled with rocks and pebbles was placed in front of him. The Goron, Yunobo, was certainly a friendly host but he didn’t quite seem to know how to welcome non goron visitors.

Then again, somehow he could picture Link trying to bite rocks or eating dubious food, that man was a walking garbage bag and while he loved good food… he also had the habit to chew on literally anything edible that could be found. And, hey… if he truly liked a Goron wasn’t that the kind of things one would do to impress? 

It had to be one of the miners he saw while moving inside, they seemed rather strong and- no, he wasn’t going to think about that, not now. He was visiting Tarrey Town seeking asylum and guidance, not to learn more about his friend’s weird tastes. 

“So…” he finally dared to speak as everyone took a seat at the large, metallic table that alone filled most of the house “I am not entirely sure of what Link’s message was about but he sent us here and there must be a reason. Would anyone be so kind to help us figure this out?”

The concubines that traveled with him had been unusually quiet, it probably had to do with the way they spent most of their lives trying to fade in the background whenever they were with important people… and Sidon felt he needed to take the lead in whatever discussion that was about to follow.

“Well…” At least Amaryllis’s tone was calmer, after reading the letter her disposition toward the Zora changed and she sounded friendlier “...it seems his priority was keeping  _ you _ safe, somehow. Why? Well, I need to finish translating the letter but I think he mentioned royal documentation and a Zora sister, I assume yours, so it’s safe to say there still are pieces missing. This wasn’t something he had much time to plan ahead, was it?”

He shook his head, placing both elbows on the table and leaning forward a little to alleviate the pain he was feeling on his spine, sitting for so long on the guardian didn’t agree too much with his body.

“One of his Hylian allies alerted us and before we knew it we were all running away. I think his original plan included him and Queen Tetra… pardon me, Queen Zelda following us.” He saw all presents frown at that. Sidon knew it was something Link didn’t share easily and he hoped that tossing it in the discussion could show how close they were. Because… they were friends, right? “Sadly, they were unable to join our group and we had to flee using one of the disposal canals.”

The Hylian nodded in his direction, exchanging then a glance with the other two presents. Those three were the local leaders, weren’t they? 

“Well… the hope is that he’ll find his way here.” the Gerudo finally said “In the meanwhile, you can stay in town. Just… a little warning: we can’t really afford guests here so you’ll have to fit in and help the community as we’ll see fit. And it’s mostly manual work.”

Sidon nodded in her direction. It was going to be something new for him, the prince didn’t even know if he was actually good at something like that but he did take advantage of his position and the work of other people for most of his life, he was… at least ready to try.

“Well then…” The Goron smiled in their direction, loudly clapping his hands “Welcome home, Goro!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In short: Link is having a great time.


	19. Finding my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Domena151 for this splendid fanart [here](https://domena151.tumblr.com/post/614406953571057664/i-absolutely-love-hylianfury-concubineau-fic-i)!
> 
> And a big thank you to Trickstersgambit for correcting the grammar for me in the first part.

Sidon knew his job was easy compared to being a prince and dealing with politics or managing a war, he knew low wage jobs were generally simpler than anything he ever had to deal with in his life… yet since he had been assigned to the fish farms in the lower levels everything had been a complete disaster for the fallen prince. 

Finding a place for him to stay had already been problematic: with his size it was impossible for him to travel in most of the small tunnels the gorons dug inside the stone because to secure them Hylians and Gerudo used large logs that narrowed the passage. His body just… didn’t fit. Besides what was basically the main staircase that led to the new corridors that were being created.

It translated to him moving into Yunobo’s place. The lovely goron (a kid, in Sidon’s opinion, he just didn’t dare to ask) already had space to have guests, apparently: he moved a large chair, hidden under blankets’ in a corner and managed to create an improvised bed with leaves and things donated from the rest of the population. At least Mei, Tevi, and Laruta got better accommodations for the first night, Sidon woke up with an atrocious back pain.

The realization not all land dwelling creatures were as loud as Link in their sleep wasn’t something he had any chance to discuss before being dragged to the lower layers of the city to learn his new job. 

He was going to help in the fish farms at the base of the little fortress.

“Sidon, dear, help me with those nets.”

“Of course, Elder Zita.”

“Do not ‘elder’ me, young man. Now, give me a fin…”

He pulled the fishes toward him and the old Hylian lady who accepted to be his mentor. They were going to measure them by gently dropping the animals on carefully distanced bamboo canes: if they were small enough to pass between the pieces of wood the fishes were just going to drop back in their pond, if they didn't then it was time to move them in a larger one.

"Good. Now put the big ones here."

She placed a large wooden bucket at his side, before getting to work herself. 

In a certain way, Sidon was grateful for her company: not only had she a strange but welcome motherly attitude, she was also the only person who found something for him to do. Mei was out fishing, Tevi out for guard duties, but Link's sister had been adamant in not letting Sidon outside the city… so there he was, showing everyone how the only good thing he learnt to do was being served his whole life.

Sidon managed to kill three large carps and one catfish by accidentally piercing them with his claws before Zita forced him to sit down on a stool and proceeded to carefully file all of his claws to the point they could barely be felt when he tried to scratch himself.

He managed to slip in one of the ponds while backing off from the fishes he was trying to feed. Who even knew they would look so… wiggly? He never really saw more than one or two fishes alive at the same time and most of them were in specialized pools and trained to be around Zora. Those… animals in the water were a mass of wild and hungry creatures!

He also managed to break one of the long bamboo canes used to bring water to different levels. The prince didn’t know how delicate they were and just leaning against it to rest had been enough to crack it.

That was just the top of his failures in what were merely hours of work.

Sidon could feel eyes following him, he spotted some Zora shaking their head in his direction. In the beginning he was eager to get to lunch break and have a chance to speak with them, maybe even just to ask why none of them were wearing jewelry, merely leather straps where it was more appropriate for Zoras to cover themselves… but after realizing he was making a clown of himself he just stuck with the white haired lady.

She was kind enough to teach him, and talkative enough to explain to him not only about fish farming, but about Tarrey Town as well.

The city was completely self-sustaining, kelp and fish farms provided most of the food, but there were also indoor gardens, warmed with rubies, that fed people. The Gorons were currently mining below the city to create a large, single room for that, but works were going slowly since the structural integrity of the city had to be preserved. 

Even if the prince couldn’t visit inside, there was apparently no species segregation of any sort, only the Gorons resided at the top and that was merely due to their side. Everyone had a job beside the children, there was some sort of education program he didn’t learn much about, and people just… hid there.

The city was old, it required constant patrolling since the monster population had dramatically increased since the flood, and it had little to offer… yet it was loud and people were still surviving in it. While the Prince spent most of his time down at the ponds, he occasionally found himself gazing at people chatting between balconies and windows, using baskets and pulleys to pass things to each other between floors. 

It was just so different from his life at the palace: the halls were mostly silent, most Zora never dared to be loud around him, and he couldn’t say he didn’t like the change.

“You’re day dreaming again, dear…”

The prince jumped, realizing he had been holding the same tilapia for a good couple of minutes as he stared at a green rito who was putting her laundry out to dry. They were so… normal. Deep down he imagined all Rito as cruel and heartless, they were the enemy, but even if there were only a few in the town he couldn’t see any big difference from the rest of the villagers.

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“Put it in the water, come on.”

He nodded, placing the animal in the basket with the other larger ones and proceeding to repeat the process over and over. It was a repetitive work, it wasn’t difficult, yet the Hylian’s hands were incredibly quicker than his as she threw the animals back. 

“If we don’t do this, they’ll eat the smaller ones.” she explained. It was nice how she often chitchatted, mostly telling him things but not expecting Sidon to speak back or share about himself “But once they’re in the new home, everyone will be safe. Moving from one little pool to a big pond must look scary, but changes aren’t always a bad thing, are they?”

“I suppose not.” he replied, barely being able to hold the struggling fish, afraid to crush it (again) with his way too big hands with his oversized hands but at the same time trying to keep a strong enough grip on it. It was slightly embarrassing realizing that him, despite being a Zora, didn’t know how to handle fishes.

The animal flapped in the water in an ungraceful way and Sidon sighed looking down at his meager catch while the basket Zita had filled was already overflowing. First, he had been bested by a one legged man in combat, back in the palace, now he was being bested by someone who was as old as Muzu, at least in terms of Hylian age.

“Okay, let’s go now.” She placed both hands on her back, loudly cracking her spine as she got up from her work “Mind carrying my basket as well? Once we’re done we’ll take a break.”

The prince nodded, reaching for both his and her containers and lifting them with ease, being glad he could at least feel useful in that sense. The trip to the other pond was quick. the animals were released without too many ceremonies and it was lunch time. 

“There we go.”

Her lunch was a box filled with vegetables and his was a pile of all the fishes he accidentally killed during the morning. While Sidon could see why he had been given those… he couldn’t quite say he liked it: the fishes were warm after hours under the sun, a striking contrast to the chillfin trouts he adored, and they tasted like blood.

The last time the Zora had blood in his mouth it had been months ago, when he bit Link. And while he had to admit the taste of blood itself was actually pleasant, after all Zora were natural predators… he just couldn’t ignore that mental association and it made his stomach curl.

“One anchovy for your thoughts, prince.”

“Just fully realizing how much I _ don’t _ have a bite kink.”

He immediately froze, regretting every single word that escaped his mouth as his scales were already turning to give him a bright blue coloration. Why was he so distracted? And why couldn’t he connect his brain before speaking? She was a Hylian, sure, but he couldn’t treat her with the familiarity he had with the centenar!

“Oh, goddesses above, I’m… my apologies, elder, this was incredibly immature and inappropriate on my part…”

How could she giggle as he only wanted to dig himself a hole and hide in it? As he struggled to find words to defend his behavior, she gleefully slapped one of her mud covered and wrinkly hands against his forearm.

“It’s okay. Goddess, when Aryll warned me her brother said you had no brain-to-mouth filter at times I expected much worse.”

His tail perked up a little, even if Sidon still felt absolutely embarrassed about the situation he had to admit this picked his interest as well.

“You know what was in the letter? He wrote about_ me _?”

She must have picked something in his tone because her expression shifted and the prince was greeted by a wide grin (he was still wrapping his head around the fact Hylians lost teeth with age, was Link also going to be like this?). Well, at least she didn’t seem offended by his bold statement.

“Well, I don’t know lots but she told me what he wrote about you so I’d know what to expect.” Sidon’s tail raised up even more with anticipation “I think she’s still finishing to translate his letter, but... “ The prince licked his lips before stuffing another fish in his mouth, the taste of blood didn’t even bother him anymore “He says you’re a good child.”

“Oh…” Why was he even disappointed?

“He says you still have a lot to learn and that you’re still finding your way out of a lifetime of lies and manipulation but deep down your heart is in the right place.” Another pause as brought a red, weird vegetable to her mouth “I won’t share it all, I think much is personal between our blonde bean and his sister, but he’s putting his trust on you so I’m willingly to do the same.”

He felt himself blush once more, even if he couldn’t really explain why. 

“Are you sure? No big complains? That’s.... unlike him.”

She laughed, loudly, and slapped his forearm once more.

“Well, I cannot deny our bean is a feisty or critical one. But he’s also good at seeing what’s good in people and even if his manners are questionable he tries his best to bring that out as long as he can see a chance.”

Terrible manners indeed. Sidon gulped down his last fish, already missing his different diet in the Palace and leant forward, placing his torso’s weight on his elbows. At least talking about the centenar was easy, he knew him decently and it wasn’t just the old lady teaching him of things he never heard before and correcting him every other second. It was a common ground.

“He isn’t the worst, is he?”

“The worst? Bean is rather popular, especially between the younger.”

The prince’s tail swung to the left and he clicked his tongue. Popular? That little feral soldier?

“It’s hard to imagine…”

“Well, that’s how things are. Last time he visited was five years ago and one of the most amusing things to see was his attempts to dodge whoever was set on courting him.”

Sidon’s tail moved to the right with another swift movement. People were courting that little thing? Oh dear, the world sure was a strange place but perhaps Hylians had different standards, after all even their queen seemed a dangerous person.

“A lady tried to gave him a sheep, bold statement if you ask me-”

A what? Oh, sheeps… those were in history books, animals Hylians used to raise for… something. And they were also used in common insults, right? Ah, why did he only check books about biology and depression instead of learning more about them before getting to this point?

“A Rito sang for him in the morning, right in the middle of the main plaza-”

A rit- but they weren’t even- the Rito were the enemy! Sidon straightened his back, frowning at the idea and completely missing Zita’s amusement at that.

“And a zora brought him a stealthfin trout.”

His eyes widened. A WHAT? Those were extinct, if someone gifted him one he wouldn’t probably find the courage to turn this person down even if he didn’t like them! Those represented skill, wealth, status… everything! But that wasn’t the only part that bothered him.

“Oh, please, he would_ never. _ Not with a _Zora_. He hates us.”

She chuckled again, shaking her head. 

“He’s hard to conquest, that’s for sure, but he has no natural hatred toward any of the Zora, Rito or Gerudo in this city. He doesn’t hate your kind, he hates people with their head too stuck up in their asses to see the rest of the world. And for the little I know, he crossed you out of that list at this point.”

Sidon’s lips curled up in a somewhat hesitant smile. He used to be really self absorbed, didn’t he? Two days to notice Link’s condition, even longer to learn how to work with him, and that was just talking about his main strategist. He used to look down on Hylians but Link, Zelda, Paya and… literally everyone he met since he got his ‘concubine’ proved themselves worthy of his attention, even this old lady that knew nothing about politics and strategies still had things to teach him.

It had certainly been an interesting year.

“Ah, now that’s the first smile I see since you started following me, son, ‘t was about time. You like talking ‘bout him don’t you?”

His cheeks felt tingly once more but after a pause Sidon finally nodded, admitting it more to himself than his interlocutor. 

“He is… well… we are friends. And he’s my actual… first friend.” He licked his lips “I am… I was a prince. People respect me for my position, I’m used to have my fins polished. He never really cared, we used to fight pretty badly when he started working for me… so when he said we’re friend I know he’s… honest? I think?”

Another pat against the prince’s forearm, he stopped for a second wondering where that bundle of cloth and bones could find so much strength but decided to avoid the question: he didn’t enough about Hylians to judge, after all.

“Can’t say, he’s one who uses the words he needs when he has to, but if you think he was sincere: trust your guts. He told us to take care of you, must mean something. Now… since this whole farming business has been kind of a fiasco and you spent the whole time looking like a disheartened puppy, what if we call it a day and ask old Bort to finish the last ponds for us? He still owes me one for fixing his nets.”

Sidon blinked.

“Excuse me? I was told I’d have to work to live here, I’m afraid I can’t just take half a day off just because I’m not good at this.”

“Who said I’m giving you time to sulk in Yuno’s place? I can tell by how you move you have zero experience in the ways of the world, I thought it’d be more interesting testing what comes more natural to you so maybe we can find you a better occupation. Don’t worry, we shift around with jobs all the time and my back could catch a break from this-”

The prince cut her off, shaking his head in confusion.

“Why would you switch jobs all the time? If someone is specialized in something… wouldn’t be counter productive assigning this person to something else?”

“Perhaps, yes, but we’re a community that has to provide for itself, we must know how to cover all roles if needed. When I was a child a weird fever hit those who worked in Malin Bay, east from here, and when they all passed away we had no one who knew how to properly use boats.Took my mama a full year to learn how to sail and with no open sea fishing and the farms that were still starting out we almost starved.”

Sidon frowned, crossing his arms and listening carefully. He didn’t even consider that without a working class the system could collapse. Then again this city’s existence was already a miracle on its own, they probably needed all the experience they could get.

“I see… that’s certainly different from what I’m used to but if it’s effective in this place I can understand.”

“Exactly. So… can you think of anything you’d like to try? We can probably arrange something outdoor, we just have to carry what we’ll need in the plaza above.”

Oh, great, another place where to sit in the middle of everyone and get weird stares. Then again, he probably amused most of the workers down there, it was time to show his incredible skills elsewhere. Now, something he wanted to try… mh? 

What was even needed? Clothes? He could see that end well with his huge fingers. more tools? He was probably going to break them AND the tools he had been assigned, knowing his luck. 

“Maybe…” There was something he knew at least one Hylian adored and it didn’t seem too hard to do “... maybe I could help cook food for your people?”

Perhaps it was finally time to learn how to make Link’s bone soup.

\- - -

Cooking wasn’t easy. 

Sidon couldn’t rely on his sense of smell to know if things were proceeding smoothly, nor he had any kind of previous experience with that kind of food and even tasting it… it wasn’t easy to tell if things were turning out okay.

A little crowd tried to gather around the Zora as he was attempting to chop vegetables in small cubes, struggling to keep them roughly the same size, but Zita had been quick to chase them away. 

As he was cursing all goddesses and protector spirits because his hands were too big, Yunobo materialized almost like an angel bringing him goron sized knives: not the finest set of blades but he could at least hold them properly. 

He was staring down at a pot filled with uneven cuts of carrots, potatoes and radishes danced around in boiling water when the gerudo girl, Riju, approached with a satchel full of spices. Sidon was surprised when, after tasting the unappetizing broth, he found it with suddenly different and more flavorful.

And he was starting to feel awfully self conscious of far too many eyes staring in his direction when a Rito finally approached, the first one who spoke with him since his arrival. Their first exchange was awkward, this Kass seemed too friendly for someone who was supposed to be a deadly enemy of the Zora and Sidon was still wrapping his head around the changes… but when he started to play his weird musical instrument the prince found himself able to ignore those around them.

It almost took an hour between tending the fire, adding water and checking the food for the soup to be done and the prince straightened his back when Link’s sister approaching with some wooden bowls and spoon in hand. At this point it was clear Sidon wasn’t welcome there, he spent enough time in the Village to notice, so it was nice to have at least that small group of people around, ready to try what was probably a disaster of a meal.

“So…” the first ladleful went to Amaryllis, then Zita (Nana, he needed to remind himself she wanted to be called Nana) started filling everyone’s bowls as they took place sitting on the rocks most Gorons used as tables “Let’s see if it’s edible, mh?”

He turned to look at Link’s sister after her words and his tail flattened down as she brought a spoonful of liquid to her mouth.

If he didn’t know the silence in the group had to be attributed to the fact that everyone was busy eating, he would have sworn everyone was just waiting for her to weight in. Not that he cared too much about her approval but-

“Too much salt.” Sidon winced, already getting ready for the roasting that was definitely going to follow “You zora have a different palate, as soon as you start perceiving the salt it’s usually more than enough for other creatures. Otherwise, not terrible as first attempt.”

Or not.

She didn’t bother saying more than what was needed, proceeded to explain him exactly what was wrong and then returned to her food.

“... you really are his sister.”

“Duh…”

\- - -

By the end of dinner other people joined their small circle. He met Kass’s partner, Kapson also decided to eat with them even if he wasn’t fond of Hylian dishes and even Amaryllis’s husband stopped for a moment since little Calendula was asleep and with someone else.

Goddesses above, he never thought Hylians could have hair of a brighter red color...

While he couldn’t understand most of their chatters, Sidon couldn't say he disliked the closeness he felt during that meal: whenever he had to eat in public his place had always been at his own table eating with Link had always been the closest thing to having someone over and… this? He could learn to like it.

It was quiet when they all started to move back to their houses, mostly because the fire was dying and there was no spare wood to throw in it. 

“Not a bad first day, Goro.” 

Yunobo was still holding an untouched bowl of soup between his giant hands as they entered his house, Sidon couldn’t really complain about that considering Goron diet was something completely unique.

“I suppose so. I have to admit I felt a bit overwhelmed for a while but… this last part was unexpectedly pleasant.”

It was slightly embarrassing admitting it but somehow it was hard not to be open around the Goron, from the little interactions they had Yunobo felt like someone who never judged. That and Sidon felt the need to have someone around to speak with, he never thought he’d miss the blonde pest.

“It’s okay, first days tend to be overwhelming. Mine? A disaster.” was the Goron’s comment as he placed his soup over the table and proceeded to drop himself on the pile of pebbles he called bed.

“Really?” Sidon asked, an half grin painted on his face and both feet already immersed in the little basin of water he had been provided for relief.

“Yeah.... so, I just arrived here because Link and Daruk really insisted with me, okay? And guess what, Goro, I hadn’t even been introduced to anyone yet and I tripped.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound so bad-”

“Over the Goddess’s statue.”

“Oh.”

He did notice the remains of what seemed an altar where the fountain of the village, he suspected the city just moved the sacred area from a place that was so exposed to eventual Rito raids but… perhaps that wasn’t the case.

“I know, Goro! They went out of their way to give me this house and that was my thank you before even setting foot in! Aaaah-” the rocky giant covered his face with both hands, hiding in shame “And then…”

The prince’s lips started curling in a small grin, even if he was fighting the urge to smile- he couldn’t just laugh in the face of the person who agreed to host him.

“And then, two hours later, I almost got a tunnel to collapse as I was being shown my new workplace.”

Okay, that was definitely worse than falling in a pond and being assaulted by fishes that confused him for the next meal.

“And then-”

As the Goron raised his arms with exasperation, Sidon had to look away not to chuckle. There was more, then?

“I almost broke Link’s wheelchair, goro!” Sidon only blinked, Link’s what? “But it’s not my fault! I had no idea wood is so fragile! And then-”

The prince raised one arm, while he was curious about Yunobo’s first day in Tarrey Town and the chaos that came with him… there was something else more important for him.

“Link has a wheelchair?” And why didn’t he think about offering him one? Sidon knew hopping around the room was painful for him but somehow the Prince never thought about giving him anything of that sort. Link just didn’t seem the type to use anything that would show even more his vulnerability.

“Well, yes? He never takes it outside the village because he’s afraid to break it but…” Yunobo pointed to the large, blanked covered chair Sidon saw when he first entered the house “It’s right there. He uses it mostly when he has to carry things, even if he can’t really-”  
  
“Why is it here?”  
  
“Mh?”  
  
“I mean, in your home…”

The prince stood up once more, walking toward the chair and uncovering it just as much as he needed to see wooden wheels under it. 

“When he’s in the city he lives here, Goro.”

Sidon nodded, distractly, as his hand raised the covers a bit more, this time revealing a rustic armchair and a pillow with some weird animal decorations.

“He gets tired when he has to do too many stairs and we gorons can’t always carry him, goro, so this place is better. And I’m happy because I get two roommates when he visits since Daruk usually comes as well! They always stay here together, Goro, and I love it!”

Sidon nodded once more. It wasn’t the first time he heard that Daruk name but it sounded like that person was… close to Link, uh? He didn’t really want to learn more about that, if this Daruk was the person the centenar liked or anything, it was none of his businesses.

“I see…”  
  
“I, uhm…” Yunobo rolled on his side to look at the prince who was still studying the chair “I- no… we can tell you miss him. And that… uh, you’re worried, goro.”

Sidon didn’t even bother trying to deny it, of course he missed him.

“But like us… uh… try to believe in him. He will come here, we will have an amazing sleepover and I’m certain he’ll already know what to do next, he’s full of surprises, goro!”

The Zora dropped the blankets with a sigh and returned to his bed. Part of him was glad he was no longer in immediate danger, that he could take a break from all the political bullshit he had to deal with for months, the other part just wanted to go back to the palace and cancel the past few days, simply returning to his normal life with the centenar.

“I just don’t-"  
  
“Prince Sidon?”

A little girl’s voice interrupted him and both men turned to find Laruta standing by the door. Her little tail was nervously swinging left and right and she was clearly uncomfortable.

“... yes?”

“Uhm… Tevi and Mei aren’t here…”

Right, the shark Zora was going to train for a few days in a little outpost to the north and the other had evening duties with the fishing crew… 

“I was wondering… could I spend the night here?”

Yunobo and Sidon exchanged a look.

“Aren’t you supposed to spend the night in the nursery with the rest of the-” orphans “kids?”

She squirmed before stepping in, now barely whispering in their direction, not loudly enough for them to understand. With the door open the prince managed to see one of the caretakers not too distant from the child, they were probably monitoring the situation, and he nodded in their direction to let them know he got Laruta for the night.

“What is troubling you, Laruta?”

“It’s just me and five Rito! Rito!”

Oh. Right, while he had time to start processing the idea that not all Rito were evil, the kid had been literally thrown in a new reality that probably confused and scared her.

“We… tomorrow we may have to discuss about this but…” he lied down, patting the grass near him “but for tonight you can stay. Right Yunobo?”

“Absolutely, Goro!”

She rushed at his side after closing the large wooden door, not without any trouble, and threw herself against him, hiding her face and curling as close as possible. Seeking comfort. The prince wrapped one arm around her and started caressing her fin, both men silently agreeing to pass the rest of the night in silence, trying to let her rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon is making friends. And he can't stop thinking about Link, even if he still has to realize how much he misses him.


	20. I can't believe you cut your hair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know. Sometimes I don't post, other times I post two chapters one after the other. I've been looking forward the final part of this chapter for quite some time.

“What do you mean it’s not enough? How can’t this not be enough?”

Beedle pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing and pushing back Sidon’s jewelry on the table. The prince bit his lips, nervously adjusting for the fourth time in five minutes the piece of leather he had now wrapped around his neck.

“You see, Sidon…” He didn’t like the merchant’s tone “I am certain the prince’s regalia are some of the most valuable items in the Domain-”

“Of course they are! And they should perfectly cover any price for-”

“I’m not done talking.” Sidon’s tail flattened flattened for a moment, then started swinging nervously. He expected a smooth transition, not to be told the royal treasures of the Zora weren’t enough to cover the costs for his request “They are a treasure. For the Zora.”

Sidon placed both elbows on the wooden table in front of him and pushed the jewels back to the merchant.

“Indeed, you could sell them for a fortune.”

Beedle sighed once more, clearly willingly to be patient with Sidon but at the same time struggling not to just conclude everything with a no without getting the other to understand the reason he was refusing this job.

“As you know, I’m a traveling merchant.”

The prince nodded, not entirely sure what that had anything to do with his request. If anything, it was going to make things… easier, right?

“So… for the Rito, this is hot garbage.”

Sidon blinked, jaw dropping and tail twitching. Garbage? Those were regalia, not simple shiny toys! He also needed a few seconds to digest the fact that those words meant he somehow managed to trade with the Rito as well.

“They use rubies, the heat resistance offered by sapphires even post enhancement has little value in a land covered in snow and they have enough sapphires for their formal visits to the Gerudo anyway.”

Okay, he had a point, that being said if Beedle’s access to various markets was so vaste there certainly were better customers, right?

“Then you could consider selling them to the Gerudo as spoils of war. Or to harvest sapphires since they do live in a desert and I bet they can use more heat resistance items!”

“That could work, yes, but Gerudo have a natural heat resistance, Sapphires are shiny stones for them and little more. Not to mention their culture is incredibly different from the Zora, they don’t want spoils of war… unless they’re the ones cutting your scalp.”

“Oh…” The prince massaged his chin, immediately jumping to the next option “Well, I heard Hylians use jewelry a lot. They even propose with rings, right? I have the finest sapphires in mine and I’m certain they could melt the silver to make some good bands.”

Beedle only shook his head and the tentative smile that found his way on the prince’s face immediately disappeared.

“Oh, dear… you don’t know, then… that’s not how Hylians propose nowadays.” For a moment the merchant seemed genuinely amused, much to Sidon’s confusion, then he shook his head once more “Things changed, especially after the Flood, pretty stones won’t put food on your table and they’re really low priority for Hylians right now.”

“Then why not the Zora?”

“Because they’re Regalia! There isn’t a single person who will not recognize Dento’s legendary work. Which means no one with a functioning brain cell would ever get something that clearly belongs to the royal family. Which also means the only way to place it on the market is to melt everything and give it a different shape. Silver and Sapphires are incredibly cheap on the Zora market, I’d make less than fifty rupees for what you have. What you ask me is at least six thousand.”

Sidon’s jaw dropped. He never had issues with money in the Domain, all he needed was to snap his fingers to get whatever he wanted, but living in Tarrey Town started to teach him the actual value of money and how hard it could be to come by. Yes, as long as he worked the Town was providing him all ne needed to live but personal rupees… he barely had any.

"Then... is there anything I can do to... Anything you'd take instead of... I don't even know what to offer."

It wasn't like he needed something to survive, quite the contrary, it was something frivolous he wanted to gift Link for his return. Sidon never expected to be too poor to purchase anything. Hell, even if he worked his whole Zora lifetime in Tarrey Town, chances to gather so many rupees were almost non existent...

"It's not my problem, Sidon. I'm a merchant, not a charity service. I provide goods in exchange of money."

The prince sighed, pulling back on his chair and nodding. Will, he could do nothing about this so no reason to steal even more of Beedle's time. He got back on his feet, tailfin brushing against the tent where the merchant received customers, and gathered his jewels back. 

"All I can do, then, is thanking you for receiving me."

Beedle nodded in his direction and he proceeded toward the entrance of the tent, there was a line waiting outside and he already kept everyone waiting enough.

"Wait-" 

The prince stopped, tilting his head and turning back to look at the merchant. He was once more pinching the bridge of his nose, keeping his eyes close and mumbling under his breath. He could make out a 'are you sure?' and a 'oh, this is bad' from him, but the rest was too low to be understandable. This was... one of those moments when Beedle spoke with the voices in his head, wasn't it? Yunobo warned him about that.

"Okay... okay..." Beedle gestured in his direction, inviting him to approach once more "Listen. I don't usually do loans of any kind..."

"I know, Nana explained me how this shop works."

"But-" Sidon Frowned, Beedle seemed extremely conflicted for a moment before speaking once more "But Link was a good kid. When he could walk he used to hunt beetles for me and never asked for a single thing in return."

The prince frowned, not entirely sure on what to make of that, nor he wanted to question the merchant's age. Wasn't he... more or less as old as Link himself?

"And he did me a lot of favors as well. Let's suppose for a second I'm willingly to repay his kindness..."

Sidon nodded, hope starting to bloom in his chest once more. It wasn't like what he wanted was vital or anything, but if there was a chance to obtain it...

"I'll cover the cost for you and you will repay me in the fullest once you're back in a position of power. With a five percent interest rate."

That... was a terrible deal and Sidon knew it. He didn't even know if he had a chance to return to the Domain, all he knew was that Mipha managed to keep control (barely) and that the troops in the north had started to lose terrain. The ones Link prepared plans for, thought? Oh, in the southern part of Hyrule the Zora still held their outposts...

"This is a dangerous offer for both you and me. I own nothing to my name here, so you risk to lose everything, and if I return to my family I may have to pay a ridiculous amount of money... even for a royal treasury."

"Yes, I know. Still, I owe him and he will need this." The zora frowned once more, wishing he could understand Beedle with more ease. Still, he always spoke of Link like he knew he was alive... that was more than anyone else could offer with both queen and knight still missing, and Sidon really wanted to have a 'welcome back, asshole' gift for the man who saved his life. "Are you in or not?"

He was going to pay three or four times the price, wasn't he? What a terrible idea.

"I'm in."

\- - -

Sidon's activity in the fish farms was still filled with small incidents, he could no longer laugh at the idea of Yunobo breaking items in wood with his weight when he was equally prone to do the same, that being said his cooking activities weren't going too poorly.

He couldn't join the other cooks inside the kitchen due to his side, but the Gorons had been kind enough to help him build a small gazebo outside and he helped Zita cooking for the Rito. Hylians, Zora and Gerudo loved to eat inside, but the flying birds preferred to hop by, take something on the go and return back to work without worrying too much.

While Sidon's interest was mostly on learning how to prepare Hylian food for Hylians (the bone soup still eluded him), he had to admit it was nice to have at least something he was good at. 

"Nana, have they sent up the onions?"

"Our supplies are low and Rito can generally do without them so today we will have to use chives instead. It's not the same but it's better than nothing. Oh, but you add those at the end, not when you start cooking."

The prince tilted his head, studying the green plants he had just been offered and placed one of the stems in his mouth. Uh... they tasted like nothing, big surprise. Oh, well, it couldn't be worse than having to eat tilapia every single day. The man grabbed his knife, approached the large stump that was now his cutting board and started chopping.

"So... you still have to tell me how you convinced Beedle to give you the stuff without paying him first."

"I told you, I accepted an insane interest rate and his voices from above seemed satisfied enough."

"Bullshit, he doesn't do that stuff. What did he take from you?"

Sidon shrugged, he knew the few people who had been informed about his plan believed him but at the same time he couldn't really offer a better explanation. 

"Promised him my first born. Jokes on him, I don't really plan to have kids."

The prince scooped the first batch of chopped vegetables in a large, wooden bowl. While his was a joke there was some truth in that sentence: without being forced to marry Gaddison, with no more expectations to rise to the throne, he felt free to do whatever he wanted with his life, at least in that sense. And kids weren't something he could see in his future.

Talking about kids...

"I can see you, girls... you'll have to wait for lunch like everyone else."

Laruta's head appeared from behind a chest, immediately followed by the one of a young green Rito girl. The food thieves managed to fool him a couple of times, even stealing a whole salmon head in one occasion, but the prince learnt to pay attention to his surroundings even when his eyes were on the cutting board (and his fingers knew exactly why he wasn't supposed to look away).

"Aw, booo... but fish tastes so much better when it's raw!" was the girl's protest as she dramatically collapsed between the baskets of vegetables.

"I disagree on the fish but the carrots are better raw, when you cook them they get so mushy!" Genli immediately imitated the red zora, flopping on the floor like she had been hit by an arrow and hiding her face under her feathery hand.

"Oh, how tragic." He replied, scooping the chopped chives in the bowl once more and turning just to check at which point Zita was with the celery "You will still have to wait like everyone else. We can't take special orders, you know?"

"Booo..." both kids protested.

Sidon had to admit he was glad Laruta adapted so quickly to her new environment: the first days had been rough at the nursery, she heard enough horror stories about the Rito to be terrified of the five colorful girls who lived in it, but as soon as she found out they could carry her while flying all defenses dropped down and they had been inseparable. 

Even if their new favorite game, 'throw Laruta on uncle Sidon's head', had been problematic since day one and nothing seemed to be enough to dissuade them from their little flying raids.

"Don't boo me, I'm trying to be a responsible adult here-" He stopped for a second, hearing Zita chuckle "And it's my duty to protect those food supplies so I don't get accused of attempting to cut the Rito's rations. Can't afford diplomatic incidents."

"Booooring-" the girls replied, pouting.

"And it's definitely my duty not to let you know today we have Mei working at the farms-" Both kids gasped, jumping back on their feet and running to the edge of the city, jumping down before Sidon could even finish his sentence "-and she's more likely than me to let you have a bite."

The prince shook his head, snorting and returning to his vegetables a third time. The first time Laruta jumped he almost had a heart attack and even after finding out the girls knew how to grab her mid flight and glide down with the little zora it took him a long time to accept the idea.

Now? He had seen worse.

"Those kids... back in my days we didn't steal a fish head or a carrot, I'm telling you." was Zita's comment as she waved her knife midair "We went for the full prize or nothing. I still remember that one time old Bort and me slipped in the bakery. Went straight for the sugar. Filled our mouths, tried to walk out and Bam! Old Zig is there, ruffled feathers and all. We had nothing in our hands, so we thought we were good, but then he goes- now speak to me. Telling you, our mouths were dry like the desert, as soon as we opened them there was white powder everywhere."

"You... you always ended up causing troubles as a kid, didn't you?"

"That's what kids are for, Sidon. Why would you keep mini people around if you didn't want some chaos in your life? Someone gotta keep things lively around here."

Fair. He didn't even know how many kids were in the city, but when they were allowed to stay outside and play things were... lovely. If he looked back at his lonely days in the palace after his mother's death, he almost envied them: everyone in Tarrey Town had less than Sidon ever had, even combining all their riches, but there was a warmth that almost felt alien at first.

"That being said, I still have to hear any of your anecdotes that doesn't involve you ending up in troubles."

"Pha! Where's the fun if I pretend I was an obedient kid? Nah, your Nana was a troublemaker."

"If I may: she still is."

"Oh, absolutely."

Sidon didn't bond with a lot of people, many villagers resented him for one reason or another and kept their distance, but he still made a few friends. Riju loved talking about the desert and its beauties and he enjoyed listening, perfectly aware a Zora had no chances to ever see that, Link's sister visited daily just to check on him, Kass and Harth often invited him to sit with them as they rested after a day of work and sang together, and Yunobo was a lovely host.

He did approach some other people but, besides Zita and the five Rito girls the natives of Tarrey Town generally kept by themselves. And he understood their position.

At least Tevi and Mei integrated perfectly, he was rarely seeing them but both women seemed radiant and happy with their new lives.

"By the way..."

Sidon tilted his head in Zita's direction as his left hand searched for potatoes, as much as he hated peeling them, they were a staple of the Town's diet.

"You keep splashing yourself whenever we make a goddarn soup. Saw some of your white scales falling off after the porridge incident and we wouldn't like to see those pretty abs ruined, mh?"

The Zora rolled his eyes, it wasn't his fault if no one warned him porridge would bubble like the wildest pool of tar and if he was too distracted by Yunobo to notice so as he tried to stir the whole thing.

"Here, catch it."

The knife was dropped on the ground as the prince raised his hands to grab what the elder just tossed in his direction. After further inspection he realized it was an apron. An ugly, brown, apron with some stains still visible even if attempts to clean it had been made.

"For you. At least you will be able to pretend to be a professional chef and brag about your onion mincing skills."

"You're just glad I can do that without crying a river. You Hylians are so weak..." He slipped his new apron on: it was short, he wasn't sure if he could tie it properly, but it was his "... brown, really? My scales work better with blue or yellow, you know?"

"I can always take it back, kiddo."

" _ Don't you dare _ ."

They both exchanged a wide smile and returned to their work.

\- - -

The central stairs of the citadel were large enough for Gorons to move up and down, meaning even Sidon could visit other floors freely, even if he couldn't really pass through the doors... which translated in him having to do deliveries at least twice a week. 

The prince dreaded delivery days, his short legs didn't agree well with the insane number of uneven stairs in the central portion of the fortress and carrying bags up and down was fun as peeling potatoes, just incredibly more exhausting.

But that was nothing compared to dealing with Nikki and Amira whenever he had to bring them the weekly stash of supplies for their families. Those two Hylians were hell and Sidon learnt quickly why everyone else was more than glad to leave them to the newcomer.

"I have two kids, shouldn't I get two sweet rolls? With all we have to deal with every day and all the stress we're under, one would expect a better treatment."

The Zora inhaled, getting ready for the usual verbal assault. Why couldn't those two be happy? Their kids spent most of their time studying in under Yunobo's guide and their husbands were doing all the work, all they did was gossip by the altar in the plaza most of the day, yet they spoke like the whole town depended on them.

"My apology, lady Amira, but I'm merely the delivery man. If you want to see your supplies for personal use changed, please send a formal complaint to lady Amaryllis."

Sometimes Sidon wondered if before meeting Link or moving there he used to be as self entitled... and he also knew the answer was yes. Experimenting how it felt from the other side it made him appreciate a lot more all the servants who put up with all his bullshit when he was in the Palace.

"Lady Amaryllis here, Lady Amaryllis there... I am Hudson's descendant, I should be the one in charge." 

He could see that end well. Considering her idea of working was 'gossiping around all day' Sidon could see her dealing with things like rationing food, managing everyone's schedule and handling the needs of three hundred people. Even Link's sister once admitted she was glad for all the help she was getting from Yunobo, Riju and Kass.

That being said, he knew better than to throw leaves on a fire.

"As one of the latest arrivals, I'm afraid I have no right to comment on Lady Amaryllis's position."

"Pah... you say that only because you're all close to that woman and her brother. Of course you have nothing to say against it, they're treating you well. I bet you even get extra food."

That wasn't wrong, he was getting extra portions of food but it was due to his size, not his position.

"Ma'am, I don't want to be rude but I still have to bring Lady Clavia her bags-"

"Oh, of course, Clavia. You know what? You should give us her roll, she only has one child, she doesn't need hers-"

"My apologies, Lady Amira, but I don't think this should-"

He was holding Clavia's supplies above his head, fending off the two offending women, when a familiar figure stepped down the stairs and entered his field of vision. His sentence was cut in half and he just stared at messy, blonde hair and a face that became way too familiar in the past few months.

"Tetra..."

She bit her lips, barely glancing down at the women who immediately recognized her, gathered their stuff and hurried back inside their apartments. There was something wrong, he could tell by the way she seemed nervous to be around him.

"Hi, Sidon."

"Is he here?"

There was a weird, tense pause as the woman hesitated to reply, then she nodded.

"Yunobo's place, I heard you're staying there as well and- oof."

He shoved the bags between her arms, barely telling her to deliver them next door before hurrying up the stairs: by the time he reached the upper floor his lungs were on fire, his gills wide open as even they tried to catch some oxygen and his legs were hurting, but he didn't mind.

The Goron's door was already open when he arrived and he immediately noticed the person who had been the bane of his existence for almost a year.

"Link!"

The man was sitting on the wheelchair Yunobo shown him, his legs were covered in a horse themed blanked and he seemed overly dressed for the spring (at least for what he knew about Hylians) but that wasn't the first thing that caught his eyes.

“Oh- you cut it!” He commented with a laugh, approaching him and not even noticing the distressed glance Paya threw in his direction at the comment “Aw, I’m so used to see you with a yellow sea urchin on your head. I will miss your fur!”

His hair were short but at least they were still messy, right? Goddesses above, he actually thought about their eventual reunion more than once but he had to open in such a stupid way.

“Hey Red… long time no see.”

Sidon’s tail stopped wagging (when did he even begin waving it left and right?) and dropped slightly. The man sounded so incredibly tired as he took off his glasses and pet his own armchair inviting the prince closer. There was… something off. Wasn’t he even paler than the last time they saw each other? Oh, no need to worry: he just arrived after what had probably been a long trip and maybe he had to hide, Hylians turned white without the sun…. right?

“Here I hoped I got rid of you but I guess you’re, indeed, bad grass too stubborn to die.”

Link’s smile didn’t falter, his ears didn’t twitch or move at all. Sidon had to push down the strange feeling telling him something went wrong, especially when Link’s reply came and it wasn’t a tease or an insult.

“I guess I am. I heard you settled down well, I knew you had the right cards to adapt. Good job.”

Sidon blinked. Why did he sound so… off? He used to feel proud whenever he got compliments from Link, they were rare and they usually meant he did a great job, but this all felt… somewhat empty. And he spent a year learning how to read the centenar’s body language, it was tied to his own survival, even if he couldn’t pinpoint the exact problem he knew something wasn’t right.

“I… thank you. What about you? I heard nothing from you for so long. You could have sent me a letter.”

“Couldn’t. I’m here now, thought… and I guess I’m going to stay here for a while.”

The Zora squinted, Link was no longer looking at him, his blue eyes were just looking at the village outside. He expected his reunion to be filled with insults for the sake of remembering old times, he expected to laugh, he kept telling himself Link had to be alive so they could fight one more time… but this felt so empty.

The prince finally took his time to look at the other people present in the room: Paya was nervously rubbing her own arms, Yunobo was in a corner with a large Goron he never saw before and there was Muzu. The elder recovered his natural color over time and while Sidon wanted to be happy to see him again, he could see the Zora was troubled as well.

Sidon silently tried to ask him what was happening and the elder only nodded in Link’s direction and tapped his own leg with the cane. 

The prince’s blood ran cold and he immediately turned once more, now bringing his attention to the pile of blankets covering his friend’s legs. Link lost the ability to bend his leg years before they met each other, whenever he tried to sit down the whole limb would just stick out in an almost goofy way, but now there was nothing holding the blankets up, there.

He brought his hand to the other man’s lap, gently pressing his palm where the thighs were supposed to be and immediately having a confirmation of his fears.

“You… cut it.” 

The prince wanted to slap himself for saying those words both now and when he entered the room. Link’s whole left leg was missing.

“I did.” the Hylian shifted his weight and started playing with his glasses “But I’m fine. It’s better now, you know? I was so afraid of amputating it, turns out I don’t feel pain anymore, it’s a blessing, really.”

His words and his smile said something, his body language another… and Sidon couldn’t ignore how distant the other felt. They were finally in the same place, together, after such a long time and all he could do was wondering what happened to his best friend because that man didn’t feel like him.

“Are you sure? I-”

“I am sure.” There was one hint of irritation in his voice but it only lasted one second and it was immediately gone “Now. I am really tired and if I remember the working schedule correct you still have three hours of duties. You should attend to your job, not worry about me. We will talk once you’re done, mh? I don’t really want Aryll to get angry with me because I kept you from… whatever you’re supposed to do.”

The Zora frowned, Link was once more looking outside and avoiding direct eye contact with him. 

“Okay…” he commented getting up. Hopefully Link was just exhausted after arriving to the city and they were going to talk normally during dinner “I will try to finish my deliveries as quick as possible.”

“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.”

That smile. He really, really didn’t like that smile. Still, Sidon nodded and walked outside, rushing downstairs once more trying to complete his tasks as quick as possible.

By the time he was done, Link was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another change in their dynamic? Yup. Sidon expected to be happy, not to feel like Link is physically there but somehow further than the moon itself. I've been waiting to write the Tarrey Town chapters since the first time I mentioned the City so... I'm happy we're here.


	21. A promise is a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least one of the people Sidon is going to speak in this chapter is very close to a breakdown... and I don't know what I'm doing but at this point I don't think I can stop.

Thank you for coming, there is much we have to discuss.”

It had been less than a day since Link arrived in Tarrey Town and he was already back to work. As soon as he woke up Yunobo carried him downstairs and in less than three hours an emergency reunion had been convocated. 

Now Sidon was sitting in a room too small for him or Yunobo with Riju, Kass, Zelda, Amaryllis and Link. The first twenty minutes or so had been dedicated to cover things most people already knew: the Domain was now under Mipha but she was struggling to keep things together and she had been forced to adopt a ‘cold queen’ attitude to deal against most nobles. 

“Any act of kindness is seen as a moment of weakness, a sign women aren’t fit for the throne, so she has to act in a certain way…” Link bit his lips before continuing, had they always been so white? “Reports say her old units know she’s putting on a show and trust her in this. She has to be a good leader if her people are still supporting her cause and even helping spreading rumors about her strength so she can keep working.”

Sidon nodded, wondering for a second how many people would follow Link to this point. Many, was his immediate reply. As limited as the prince’s interactions had been with the rest of the city in the past two months everyone seemed to put the Hylian on a pedestal.

“She’s doing her part, which brings us to our next move. Red? You are listed as missing but your position in the Royal family is still intact. Mipha is counting on you in finding a way to negotiate peace.”

There was silence as everyone processed Link’s words. 

“.... what?”

The Hylian simply pushed a pile of documents toward him, all of them written on silkpaper and with waterproof ink. Link was right, his sister was transferring to him full diplomatic power to negotiate peace with the Rito.

“The night before the coronation I worked with your sister on this: it was a complete change of plans but we saw it as a solid solution. That being said, our goal was to formally have you meet enemy leaders on the border… now things are definitely more complex. Not that this is going to stop us, am I right?”

The prince swallowed nervously, Link’s smile had been unnerving for the whole morning as the other dodged any question with a joke, but now it just made Sidon uncomfortable. How was he expected to meet Teba or any other important Rito representative if he had been stripped of his titles and had no army or warriors at his service? Tarrey Town had soldiers, yes but they were needed to defend the settlement.

Looking at the nervous glances exchanged by the other people around the table he knew he wasn’t the only one having troubles with this plan. He sighed pinching the membrane right under his crest.

“Link… I know you planned with my sister to have me escorted or something else but… how are we supposed to do that now?”

“That…” The Hylian hesitated, eyes glancing down and fingers tapping over the wooden surface of the table “I was thinking to have Kass and Riju work as mediators. I will need someone on the Gerudo borders to tell Urbosa the finest ass in town is finally available-” Sidon frowned, so… the flirting on the borders was all some kind of code, uh? Why wasn’t he surprised? “And… uh… we can send Riju with Barta and Liana, they’re good bodyguards, right?” his head snapped up in the Gerudo’s direction “Are you okay with this?”

“I am. But are you?”

So Sidon wasn’t the only one noticing how hesitant the man sounded. Link always had an almost maniacal attention to details, he planned ahead for days and whenever he shared a plan, he was filled with confidence and determination… and listening to him now he sounded like a completely different person.

“I… am, of course. And Kass can go north with Harth and jump in the Great Canyon, from there it can’t be hard to reach Rito territories, we can start a proper diplomatic mission. I am aware this means sneaking behind Zora troops but we have Kodah leading them right now, I’m certain you can work this out.”

“This… sounds incredibly vague compared to your usual tactics, goro. Get everyone together, work things out…” Yunobo sighed, placing down on the table the minuscule glasses he used for reading non goron writings “And… uh… it’s not the first time you do this but, uh… you keep saying…  _ you _ .”

Link’s smile disappeared for a second and his lips parted, but before he could say anything Zelda cut him off.

“He’s not coming.”

Part of Sidon knew it was probably for the better, the Hylian slept most of the time and was clearly still recovering from his amputation, the other part was terrified of facing such a mission without his right hand. And he didn’t miss how Link’s body tensed for a second, in a blink the man had a wide smile plastered on his face once more.

“You heard the boss, Yuno. I can’t even pee on my own, can you imagine me traveling to the Rito borders? I’ll stay here, where I’m safe.”

His laugh made everyone uncomfortable, yet not a single person dared to speak.

“Point is: I’m trusting you all on this. All I can offer is protection to the prince. Ganondorf will be here in a week, and… I completely trust my queen. I’m certain Zelda will guide you well.”

“You’re just… letting her guide us. Right, that’s so like you.”

“Am-”

“Shut up, Link.” Amaryllis pushed her wooden stool back, standing up and glaring in her brother’s direction “If you don’t have a real plan, don’t waste our time.”

Everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes, shocked by the woman’s aggressive tone. Who even spoke like this to a person who just lost a limb? 

“I have a plan-”

“Don’t you lie to me, Link. I know how you work and-”

“Amaryllis, that’s enough.” If for a second everyone thought the queen speaking up was going to stop the other Hylian, that only served to throw dry leaves on a fire.

“You shut up too, Zelda!” Sidon didn’t miss how Link instinctively moved his arm in an almost defensive way in front of his queen, even if any attempt to speak was quickly stopped by his sister’s voice as she continued. “I don’t care if he’d find a way to the moon in your name. He gave you fifteen years of his life and this is the result. He always gets hurt because of you!”

“That’s enough.”

The Hylian was barely strong enough to get up on his last remaining leg, his arms were shaking as he leant against the table, but his tone was firm and the smile gone. Sidon felt like a child surrounded by angry adults. He could tell Link was upset, smile or not smile it was easy to tell: the centenar only really lashed twice in his direction, yelling, yet the prince had experience in seeing rage in his movements, especially when hidden behind a calm expression.

“I am  _ fine _ . She is not responsible for my condition and I am fine, okay?”

This was the single most unnerving council Sidon had ever attended. No one but the three Hylians really wanted to speak: Yunobo was trying to camouflage himself against the wall, Riju was eyeing the door, probably praying for an interruption and Sidon… will, Sidon felt like it wasn’t his right to speak. Not now.

“You know what? You’re right. That’s enough.” Before anyone else could say anything, the woman started gathering the documents on the table, including the ones that belonged to Sidon “Yunobo, take him up, I’ll have a loom brought in your place and if he wants to sit around and mope he can at least do it while working.”

The prince’s eyes widened, was she just calling the whole reunion off? But they concluded… nothing! Then, perhaps, it was for the best, this ‘plan’ of sort didn’t inspire him at all.

“Riju? Kass? You two start discussing with your people about an eventual move. Everyone? We’ll meet again tomorrow at the same time.”

With that the meeting was over. The Goron immediately scooped Link between his arms and everyone proceeded to rush away. Everyone but Sidon, who didn’t receive any instruction and had been laid off duties for the day, and Zelda who was still sitting at the table, now with her head pressed against the hard surface.

The prince almost got up to leave, if he asked he was certain Nana’d find him something to do, but Amaryllis was like her brother: she didn’t forget about things. There had to be a reason if he had been left behind so he just waited until the silence became too heavy, then he proceeded with the less invasive question he could think about.

“What… is a loom?”

He heard her sigh, the queen scratched her short hair and shook her head before finally answering.

“Something Hylians use to make blankets. Or other stuff to wear.” There was a sniff but that was the whole extent of how much she accepted to show her emotions “He’s really good at creating things, you know? And I know… putting him to work… it’s just…”

Her head hit the table with another loud thud and Sidon waited, if there was something else he learnt from Link was that at times you needed people to share with you at their own pace. The Zora was almost ready to resign to her silence and walk outside when she spoke once more.

“Keeping him busy is how you keep his ghosts away.” Sidon blinked in her direction as she straightened her back “He’s not fooling anyone with that smile but he locked everyone out so all we can do is giving him stuff to do. Something repetitive but that requires attention and that allows him to stay in a comfortable position, so you give him yarn and ask for a quilt.”

Sidon leant against the table, listening. It was clear this wasn’t a real conversation, she was just getting things out of her system, and he was just glad that this was happening.

“Amaryllis is being harsh but it’s because he doesn’t accept help, you know? So she’s doing things the only way she knows he won’t say no. And…” Zelda kicked the stool at her side “I hate this situation because I am trying my best, you know? But he’s not accepting my help. I had to cut his leg, Sidon-”

There was a pause that felt like an eternity, he couldn’t even imagine himself at her place.He felt sick when she was stitching his shoulder, cutting off a limb… no, just no.

“We were on a butcher’s boat and the best tools we had were his… he uses those to chop dead animals, Sidon.” Even if she was repeating his name, the prince was positive Zelda was talking to herself “We had… nothing. But his leg was septic and we had to choose between his leg and his life.”

Another silence, he had never been more grateful about not being forced to reply to someone.

“Can you even imagine what it’s like? He wasn’t… I couldn’t even get him to drink some rum to knock him off, he was completely delirious.” 

He stared down at her hands, then glanced back at her face. The prince still didn’t know how to read Hylians too well, but he had seen that kind of expressions, movements and reactions before: it was how Link behaved when he shared his story about Olom. Whatever happened in the past two months left a scar on her and she was still processing it.

Both Zelda and Link were hurting and neither was helping the other heal right now.

“It was me, another man and him strapped on a table. I still hear his screams. I’m so glad Muzu arrived in time because we just… we couldn’t stop the bleeding. It’s wasn’t my first time… but we couldn’t stop the bleeding. And we were trying so hard.” she licked her lips, staring at the wall “And then he went silent. When he woke up he refused to speak for two weeks. I didn’t know if he was mad with me, hurt or what, and then he put that stupid smile and I just…”

Zelda waved her hands in frustration, then slammed them against the table.

“I don’t know how to help him. He’s cutting me off as well and he never did that before…”

That’s when he finally felt he could contribute to the conversation. Sidon slide a bit closer, trying to offer half a reassuring smile.

“I can tell he’s… not okay. But I’m certain he’s just trying his best. He deeply cares about you and even know I can tell he’s trying his best not to worry you. Failing miserably, I’d say, but he’s… one should be blind not to see how devoted he is.”

“Maybe he shouldn’t be. Sometimes he’s so dedicated to my cause I even question if Ganon’s bullshit stories are real, if he hasn’t been put on this planet to serve me… and I find myself praying that’s not the case because I… I don’t want that.”

He frowned, unsure on how to proceed. The prince knew little about Ganondorf’s stories, he met him once and the older Hylian was too chaotic to be understood, but… he couldn’t deny Link’s devotion was more than he had ever seen in any knight. 

“You saved his life during the flood, Tetra…”   
  
“Oh, he told you that story too…” she snarled, taking Sidon by surprise “The only reason he ended up under that bookshelf is that he pushed _ me _ away. There hasn’t been a single moment I haven’t been the one in debt with him.”

The Zora’s jaw dropped slightly, that wasn’t a detail the centenar shared. But then again, the Hylians never fully shared their stories. Hell, he could even tell Zelda was omitting a lot… but he had time to place the pieces together.

“I’m just… I’m trying to do the right thing for once. I know he’d come with us if he could but… I am the one who has to tell him to stop for once.” she passed her fingers between the short hair once more, sighing loudly “I love him too, Sidon, and it’s my turn to protect him as I can, I don’t care what the others think of me.”

Sidon barely registered the too, just pushing it aside because there was plenty of people with feelings for the man in that city and she clearly referred to those, and focused on trying to find something smart to say. With no success.

“I… Link needs to rest, on that I agree. That being said, he’s not the only one who needs to recover. Give yourself some time, if your brother is coming in a week then let’s discuss with him before taking any stupid decision. Even if we don’t leave the instant he arrives here I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

Another long silence, Sidon almost worried his suggestion got lost with her, but she finally nodded. He let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding.

“I’ll go talk with his sister and see what we can do.”

\- - -

Sidon took his time before returning to Yunobo’s house: he visited Nana, he asked her help in preparing a porridge filled with nutrients and spent a good hour carefully mixing stuff in a pot. If anyone tried to comment negatively on making extra rations or cooking anything special, he just had to mention it was for Link to get a ‘oh’ in response and helpful suggestions followed.

Part of him wanted to be jealous of how loved Link was, but he was too glad to get so much support. The man lost a lot of weight, it was hard to notice when he was covered in two or three sweaters but when him and Yunobo had to help him change it had been difficult not to comment on how his bones were visible. And the Prince wanted to help.

“Go get him, dear.” was Nana’s comment as he left the kitchens, barely passing through the door. He nodded in her direction. 

He had been informed it wasn’t easy to get Link to eat anything, another red flag in his opinion, but for once Sidon had a plan. He got what he needed from Amaryllis and, with a tray full of food, he was on his way home.

There were nuts, some tooth breaking cookies a Goron offered and the Zora was eager to hide in a corner after entering, a peach, various candies, a glass of coconut milk and the porridge he made. Sidon had never been happier he learnt how to cook for Hylians.

“There you are… hungry?”

“No, not really.”

Link was working on a weird wooden machine with countless threads of wool attached to it and he seemed completely focused on what he was making. The prince didn’t even bother stopping to see how that loom-thing worked, that could wait, he just walked closer and sat down on the floor at the other man’s side. 

The Hylian didn’t even bother to look in his direction, still working on the colorful patterns that were slowly being created on the wool. The smile persisted on his face.

“Come on… where is my disgraceful strategist who inhales anything that’s in front of him?”

“I had a good breakfast, really, and I’m working now.”

Still with the tray between his hands, Sidon clicked his tongue. He knew he had been completely useless so far but he knew he had at least a chance to do something good with Link.

“Centenar, I was here this morning, I know Yunobo had to fight to convince you to eat you some bread and you refused to drink Milk… I mean, I understand that.” A pause as he shook his head “Milk! I know that stuff is gross, you mammals have the weirdest body fluids I swear, but that’s beside the point. You need nutrients.”

“The only difference between us is milk and as male without kids I am very unlikely to produce it anyway…”

“Link…”

“There have been few recorded cases, thought. Anatomically speaking male and female breast aren’t different, as far as I know.” 

“Link, forget I made a joke, we’re not changing topic.”

For a long moment the only sound that filled the air was the one produced by the loom as Link’s fingers kept moving threads, interlacing them and shifting the position of the frames of wood. Sidon waited in silence for the whole time, studying how the other had been basically wrapped in a cocoon of pillows to stand up and looking for a good way to place the tray.

He was going to be forced to hold it up the whole time, uh?

“Come on, centenar… I have the whole day off, you can fight this the whole time but you know I can be almost as stubborn as you are.”

His fingers didn’t even slow down.

“Link… don’t force me to use my special card up my cravat.”

“It’s  _ a card up my sleeve _ , Red. And, honestly, unless you plan to force feed me I don’t really think you can-” 

The prince placed down the tray, stopping the loom with one of his arms and leaning over it as much as he could with a wide smile to match the Hylian’s one. If Link felt so safe because he knew the Zora wouldn’t try to feed him in any violent way he underestimated Sidon.

“_Cow-pea_.”

A single word was all he needed and he felt great satisfaction as he saw confusion cross the other man’s face, followed by realization and something the prince struggled to read. He was still glad to see that fucking smile gone and the other’s ears drop down, even if just for a second.

“Remember our little game? I found your name and you’re to do anything I want for the rest of the day.” He then raised one finger to silence Link as he tried to speak “I didn’t ask Zelda, I asked your sister, so I followed your rules. Now, I order you to  _ eat _ .”

“Red, that was a stupid game.”

Sidon was still smiling in Link’s direction. He felt like an idiot as they both kept staring at each other with the same stupid expression on the face… but if for once he could feel useful he wasn’t going to back off.

“Game or not, you gave your word. Listen, Plant Plant, I do not care if you want to let yourself wither away-” It wasn’t true but that was beside the point, he wasn’t comfortable even admitting to himself how much he cared “but you can do that after we’re done with the war.”

Link pushed away, leaning back against his pile of pillows and slightly twitching his ears. Okay, everyone agreed to give them privacy for now so… he probably had time to see if pushing some buttons instead of walking on eggshells around him was going to help.

“I’m a civilian now.”

“Well, guess what? I’m re-hiring you.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“Yes it is!”

Link sighed, taking his glasses off and starting to fidget with them. 

“I am not accepting work anymore, Red.”

“Well, then… you still owe me a day of servitude, _Cowpea_.”

“Don’t use that name.”

“Or what? It’s not much worse than Link Link, honestly. And I don’t know what kind of meaning it can have being named after a legume, but I won your game and you can spent the whole day arguing with me: you’re going to eat my porridge.”

“Is it really worth wasting your special day chance over something so stupid?”

“Yes it is.”

Link glared at him behind the stupid expression on his face and both silently entered a staring contest. It took five whole minutes for the centenar’s expression to finally fall as he closed his eyes with a sigh, Sidon was almost sure he managed not to blink for the whole time.

“Give me the fucking porridge.”

“Yes!” Sidon felt invincible as he hurried back to his tray: not only he got the other to accept food, he even got him to drop the act for a moment “I put so much honey in it, you’re going to love it, mister I love stuff that’s to sweet for any normal person.”

“I don’t have a sweet tooth.”

“Wrong. Everyone agrees with me you’re eating some disgusting shit and I’m not even talking about other Zora.”

The prince placed one stool over the other and pushed the loom away from Link before placing the food in front of him. Silence followed as the centenar stared at it.

“You forgot I’m allergic to milk…” he only commented grabbing the spoon and splashing the porridge around the bowl.

“Wrong again, centenar. There isn’t a single drop of milk on this tray and I personally took care of… oh.” He slapped a hand against his face, cursing loudly. “This morning we tried to give you milk. You could have told us!”

Link’s smile was back but at least he was tentatively taking small bites of food in his mouth.

“I don’t think… Yunobo is trying his best, you know?”

“Yes but… I don’t understand you. But I’m glad you’re eating. I don’t care if she fired you or not, I need my strategist and I refuse to march away from here unless you have a proper plan for me and you know exactly what kind of demands and offers we should bring on the table with the Rito.”

Something crossed the centenar’s face too quickly for Sidon to process it and Link just filled his mouth with a spoon of porridge like swallowing food could shoo away whatever thought he had.

“I can’t be there, Red, I can’t even predict the future or what they will want. Revali should be glad, thought, he’s not going to face me. I still owe him one for my horse… and it’s probably for the better if I’m nowhere around the bastard.”

“But do you want to stay behind?”

“Irrelevant. Sidon? Pass me my bag.”

That was another change of topic, wasn’t it? The prince sighed, it was already a victory having the Hylian swallow something rich in nutrients, it wasn’t the moment to irritate him further.

“What? You have the special arrow with Revali’s name here and you want me to kill him in your stead?”

Link put another minuscule portion of food in his mouth and shook his head, reaching for his leather satchel. What he grabbed from it was a small item wrapped inside a piece of dirty cloth. Sidon titled his head when it was offered to him.

“It’s yours.”

The prince frowned, only to gasp when he found his most precious sapphire inside that small, protective packet. Oh… he assumed the other lost it, between one thing or another: the night of the wedding Link was too tired to do anything but crash in bed and after being separated…

“I never expected to see it again.”

“Well, it’s important to you, isn’t it?”

Sidon bit his lips. Was it? His priorities shifted a lot in the past few months and what was holding was a worthless stone for a lot more people than he ever imagined… yet it was his mother’s first gift to him. Important? Yes, just because he couldn’t even buy a hamster with it didn’t mean he couldn’t still love it.

Clasping it back at its place felt… right.

“You know, Plant Plant?” He finally asked, leaning as well against the pile of pillows and resting against the other’s shoulder as Link slowly kept eating. Not even a ‘mh?’ graced him “I expected divorces to be a lot more difficult than this.”

The little bump the Hylian gave with his elbow against his crest only made him smile, and this time he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to be fine, right? I mean, Link is clearly feeling better, right?


	22. This is for you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you hit rock bottom...

The week that preceded Ganondorf’s arrival flew faster than Sidon expected: Link spent most of his time in the house, working on the loom or sleeping, with Yunobo and the prince alternating each other as company. While no one wanted to say it, they didn’t feel comfortable leaving the Hylian alone and even Amaryllis reduced their hours of work or made sure to send someone to cover for them if both had to leave.

Link still sounded distant and the smile persisted on his face as intricate and colorful blankets kept being made but… at least he was eating what the Zora brought him. Small victories, he kept repeating himself.

When Sidon wasn’t cooking or delivering stuff (in the end they gave up on him working in the farms) he was sitting at home near his friend, the long head tail placed on his lap as Link kept working on his loom in silence. The Hylian questioned that position at first and the prince’s reply had been a vague “My tail weights a lot and I don’t have many pillows here”, but it was a strategical one: even if Sidon fell asleep he was going to notice any weird movement with the Hylian in contact with some of his most sensible scales.

This is how he noticed something was wrong before being alerted by anything else.

Sidon’s eyes opened immediately as he felt the soldier’s whole body tense and press against the pillows like he was trying to retreat from something. The loom wasn’t clicking anymore, Link wasn’t even breathing… the Zora immediately sat up to check who was at the door, almost expecting to see Olom or a council member considering the Hylian’s reaction, but no… it was his sister with her child.

“Look, uncle Link, we’re learning to walk.”

The woman was slowly stepping in the company of the smallest human child Sidon had seen so far, holding her hands and moving behind her daughter to support her. Goddesses above, that was little Calendula, wasn’t she? The baby was almost a mini version of Link (or her mom, really) with big blue eyes and messy blonde hair

Oh, of course, Link wasn’t scared, he had to be excited to finally meet his beloved Calendula in person! Sidon turned with a wide smile in the man’s direction just to drop it as soon as he noticed how pale the knight was. 

Was that… fear? Even if Link was still smiling, he was also pressing himself against the pillows like a cornered animal and was more tense than Sidon had ever seen him. What… was going on? He glanced in Amaryllis’s direction as she approached but no answer was offered.

“Look, soon we will be able to walk without mama’s help!”

Calendula smiled widely at her mother’s baby talk, even if she was unlikely to understand any of it.

“That’s… fantastic, sis.”

“We know! This is why we wanted to show uncle our progress, right sweetie?”

Sidon blinked, if the prince wasn’t so worried about the other man’s reaction to the visit he would have been so confused by Amaryllis’s tone of voice… he never heard anything but harsh words coming from her, now she was sweetness incarnated.

“You’re both doing great. But I- I’m busy with work now.”

“Link…” She sighed, slowly waddling forward with her baby “You almost went through our whole supply of yarn in a week, you can take a break.” 

The centenar took his glasses off, immediately starting to play with them. Even if that was a relatively new habit, Sidon was almost sure it was a sign of tension levels rising in the little man.

“It’s… uh… The loom is still big, she could hit her head against it and-”

“Link, she’s not going to bite you, come on. Take a deep breath and relax.”

Sidon frowned, glancing between the three. He thought Link wanted nothing more than being with his precious niece, he spent months with Amaryllis’s stupid letter tucked inside his tunic, why was he so nervous? Then again, he seemed uneasy even around Laruta the few times the little girl visited, Sidon just assumed it was because the kid had the bad habit to hop on his lap and that hurt.

“I’m just worried for her if she comes too close.”

“You’re behind a loom, Link, not behind a fire breathing dragon.” Another sigh as she took the baby between her arms, stepping right next to Sidon and kneeling down “She’s going to be fine, okay?”

The soldier squirmed back and suddenly Sidon started to connect the dots, remembering their first conversation about Olom.

“It’s not that-”

“Link, look-” Before the Zora could finish his chain of thoughts he found himself holding Link’s niece between his arms. Oh, goddesses above, she was so small! “-big badass Zora. If somehow Calendula manages to jump into water from here, I’m sure he’ll be able to keep her afloat.”

Sidon bit his lips, eyes widening in full realization: Link did mention before how hard it impacted him seeing kids die as he had to hide from Olom's men but the prince never expected to see the soldier act like that. Or to be used as a tool to keep in check his anxiety.

“She’s right, Cowpea.” The only reason he stuck with that name, at least when no one was around, was because it actually got a reaction out of him. Usually an annoyed one. “I’m the best swimmer of the Domain, there is no way I will let anything happen to this little lady, I wouldn’t want to face her angry mom.”

His feeble attempt to be funny fell upon deaf ears and after the soldier whispered a ‘it’s not just that’ and went full silent. For a long moment the only sounds were the amused giggles of the baby as she entertained herself with Sidon’s long, blue fins.

Everyone heard a little snap and Sidon wondered if it came from Link’s glasses.

“Listen… I waited until today but we need to get over this.”

“I… there’s no need, really, I’ll be fine even if I get the title of worst uncle of Hyrule.”

“Link…” She reached forward, holding one of his hands “You’ll soon move down with us, it’s not going to work if you’re so nervous around her.”

Link’s jaw only dropped slightly but his body was telling exactly how uncomfortable he was at the idea. The forced laughter that left his lips didn’t fool anyone.

“Why should I move?”

“Sidon is leaving soon. And Yunobo is going to visit Death Mountain too, him and Daruk will try to convince the rest of the Goron to offer assistance and protection to the prince.”

“Oh…”

Ears dropped and the smile faded as the soldier’s eyes moved back to the loom, after waiting for a while it was clear Link wasn’t going to talk anymore. 

In the end Amaryllis just shook her head, asked Sidon to bring the kid outside where the dad had been waiting the whole time and asked for some time alone with her brother. Considering the tension in the room, Sidon was more than happy to oblige.

\- - -

Sidon hit his head three times against the wooden beams that supported the internal structure of Tarrey Town as he hurried down in the common kitchen but he didn’t care, he basically had the day off and the prince knew perfectly what he wanted to do with it.

“Nana? I need your help!”

“Oh, look who’s here. Was kind of wondering what was causing such a ruckus out there. What did I tell you about keeping your crest down?”

“Yeah, uh… I need you to help me make some bone soup.”

Almost every cook in the room turned in the Zora’s direction, whoever could abandon their position immediately approached Sidon.

“Bad day soup or Good day soup?”

“Have you seen him recently, Beth? It’s not a party soup for sure.”

“I still have few bones with marrow, Lollie, you go get the potatoes, we’re changing the menu today.”

“Beans… they need to rest in water for one night but… I’m going to see if they have some in the Gerudo kitchen.”

“Good idea, Tote. Oh, we should prepare some snacks for Tetra as well, poor girl has been eating like a bird those days.”

“Things would be easier if she and her boyfriend talked to each other instead of looking all hurt and sad all the time while they avoid-”

“Lottie! It’s not like that and you know it!”

“Whatever. Pass me the bread, I’m preparing the-”

“No one is preparing anything!”

Zita raised her voice enough to silence everyone, placing her peeling knife down and stepping near Sidon who had been mostly silent as everyone hurried around him. He knew most people there had a debt with Link or his sister, Tarrey Town was apparently falling apart before they arrived, but at the same time it was so strange how most people would run for him if needed.

There was nothing they could gain from doing him favours, yet no one hesitated to drop everything for him. It felt weird realizing he could relate to them.

“But Zita-”

“We can cook some goddarn soup, that’s true, but there’s one more important thing.” She slapped her hand against the prince’s forearm like she always did “Big boy here gotta learn how to make it. Get everything ready but then leave it to him.”

He was so grateful for that, even if he had the theoretical basis to make it, Sidon learnt the hard way cooking wasn’t just following a recipe. And it felt somehow important learning how to make Link’s special dish.

“Well, dear… you’re ready to spend few not funny hours in front of a boiling cauldron? We can’t prepare your outside kitchen right now so you’ll have to be here and adapt.”

It sounded terrible. The prince only nodded in reply.

\- - -

Sidon now knew why they never prepared that soup: it was almost night when he finally finished mashing stuff, scraping marrow out of bones and preparing that nightmarish thing. It was made with the poorest ingredients available around, sure, but it required a lot more work than the prince expected.

Or perhaps it felt an eternity for him because he was sitting in front of a fire, crouching to fit in the Hylian kitchen, dealing with more heat than he liked. He was a Zora, his whole body was built for colder climates, after the first two hours the whole process started feeling like torture. 

He was glad Nana occasionally dropped everything to pass wet towels over his scales, his whole body was itching and that offered some relief.

"You should really stick to outdoor cooking..." was Zita's only comment before returning to the more important stuff.

When other people's dinner was finally ready many Hylians decided to sit down around him to give him suggestions, tips and explain the Prince more stuff. Nana already gave him good explanations on what nutrients her people needed and how to get them, Sidon was starting to suspect he knew why, but it was nice being able to get more information from others. And the constant chatting made the last few hours bearable.

"Go get him, dear."

With a large bowl of soup and some roasted bread on his tray, the prince was ready to see his problematic Hylian once more. It was a surprise when, walking toward Yunobo's house, he saw a familiar giant step outside of it: Ganondorf was in the city and he apparently already visited his brother. 

The prince stood immobile for a moment as the other spotted and approached him. The red haired warrior studied the Zora for a moment, raised an eyebrow at the small apron that barely covered Sidon's chest and then nodded while looking at the dinner he prepared.

"He's being rather stubborn..." Grumbled Ganondorf.

"Oh, definitely."

"Listen, Red." It felt... wrong hearing that nickname from someone other than the centenar "You go see if you can get him to eat, I'll go search for the other idiot. Have they really avoided each other for the whole week? Tsk..."

The Zora replied with a nod, he didn't need further clarifications to know he was talking about Zelda: the woman had been nowhere to be seen for a while and when he asked about her people only gave evasive answers.

"I'll go see if I can find her." The large Hylian placed one hand on his hips and caressed his long beard with the other "You know... sometimes I don't understand fate at all. One is just happy his people are finally thriving and magic is dying but the bad part of the curses? Those remain."

Sidon frowned, not knowing how to reply and more worried about his soup getting cold than listening to more of Ganondorf's weird rambles: he had a taste of that when he first met the soldier and he didn't want to spend more time with that.

"I am not overcome with greed or anger, not as I used to, so you'd expect they'll also be fine, right? But no, he still cannot defy her, he still walks in her shadow no matter what. So many lives and he managed to settle down happily once... and only because it was the beginning of the cycle, grip from above not that strong yet."

Okay. Link's brother was insane, that was the confirmation Sidon needed. How could he even joke like that when the centenar was clearly in pain?

"Go see if you can convince him he can say no to Zelda, I'll take care of her tonight. Tomorrow we'll discuss our next move so make sure you get enough sleep."

With that Ganondorf placed one hand on Sidon's shoulder, gave it a good squeeze and walked away.

Sidon rolled his eyes, glad his silence avoided further useless talks, he had no time to lose with bullshit about reincarnations and he was more concerned about the centenar's state since he probably just finished another discussion that added further stress on him. 

Still, he made sure to sound as nonchalant as possible as he stepped inside the house.

"Feast your eyes on this, Sir Cowpea of Lon Lon! I, the great prince Sidon of the Zora, successfully prepared the most delicious soup and I will be generous enough to share some with you!"

Silence. Not even the loom was moving, the knight was merely sitting in his usual spot with a bandaged hand and a pair of broken glasses placed on the table not to distant from him. Sidon sighed before stepping closer and placing the tray on the small rattan table Yunobo brought in for Link to use. 

"Link?"

The prince sat down at his side, realizing how empty the other man's expression was. Ears were low, lips slightly parted, and Link's eyes stared at the intricate pattern of his current work without really seeing it.

"... Link?" 

At the second attempt the Hylian's ears snapped back up and he turned, his usual smiling expression immediately returning on his face. Who did he even think he was able to fool like this?

"Sorry, didn't... I was just thinking. Thank you for the food but I'm feeling nauseated and it's probably better if I just go directly to sleep."

"Oh, no you aren't..." He was done pretending to believe Link when he casually needed to rest whenever he didn't want to talk: This had the chance to be the last evening they had to spend together in a long while and Sidon wasn't going to let the other hide in his bed, in silence, without eating anything.

"Link, look…you can use that face as long as you want but no one believes you’re okay. And if you don’t want the soup, fine.” He wasn’t going to let him go with an empty stomach but insisting on that was hardly the priority at the moment, there was something more important to discuss “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Of course we are, Red.”

“Then tell me how to help you.”

“There is no need. I’m fine, kid. I’m fine.” Link shook his head, turning to look at Sidon once more and replied with the most dismissive tone. “You should really stop worrying your little head over this, you’re all driving me insane. I'm feeling so well right now, you know how much my leg hurt all the time? Now it’s no longer there, it’s perfect.”

“I know you can lie better than this, centenar.”

Smile and ears slowly dropped together and the Hylian started passing his fingers between the various threads of wool in front of him: it had to be frustrating for the man not being able to see them properly and just close the world outside once.

“I may be a bit disappointed I am to stay behind but that’s the whole extent of my frustration, Red.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. Just leave me alone… in a day or two you’ll leave and I’ll no longer be your problem.”

“Well-” The prince’s stail started swiping left and right “I’d still like to convince you to come with us in a way or another. You have been an invaluable asset, you have terrible manners but you are also incredibly efficient and I’d like to have my friend and my strategist at my side.”

“Sidon… we don’t have carriages, I’d slow everyone down. And I’m in no condition to move. I just need time to recover but it’s fine. I’m fine. Let me sleep, will you?”

While the Zora had to agree on his condition, he didn’t believe that he was going to be fine. Not without Yunobo (The prince wasn’t blind, there was a softness in the way Link spoke with the Goron that surprised Sidon at first), not while confined with his sister’s family. Not with his queen risking her life in the distance.

“No, I will not.”

“Are you really okay with this?”

“Yes.”

“How can you be? She’s throwing you away!” 

It wasn’t true, he knew it, but they were both terrible at communicating with each other right now and he suspected he needed to push the other to get some results: the first night he got Link to eat, now he wanted to get him to talk.

“She’s not….”Link’s lips pressed together in a thin line and he closed his eyes for a second before shaking his head, the pretense everything was okay still holding up in his head “She’s doing what she has to. I’d be a dead weight for this campaign.”

“You aren’t defined by how far you can walk, Link, and you spent the last year proving it to me. Why is it different now?”

“Because she doesn’t need me anymore.”

There it was, a small crack in his voice. If Sidon hadn’t learned so well how to read the Hylian he would have missed it.

“I don’t know what kind of relationship you two have but I can tell you two need each other. Even now. And by acting like this you two are just hurting each other.” The Zora’s shoulders slumped as his tone shifted to a more annoyed one “You’re both idiots.”

“She’s not-”

“Link-” He reached forward, grabbing the Hylian’s face between his fingers and forcing him to look his way “Quit this bullshit. I don’t get why you can’t just be honest with her but you need to start being honest. Look at you, you’re as pale as a jellyfish and you keep retreating like an anemone, where is the fierce mantis shrimp that kept trying to kick my butt?”

“Stop it.”

“No. You know why? Because I changed in this last year and now I care about other people. And perhaps it’s the fucking time you do the same: if she’s hurting you perhaps she’s not worth all this pain.”

Link’s hands wrapped around Sidon’s wrists and he tried to push him away without success. The prince had to restrain himself from making a snarky comment on his lack of strength.

“It doesn’t matter, how… can you imagine me coming? We have no carriages, someone would have to walk with me on the shoulders for the whole trip. I don’t have the strength to use my crutches right now, even less to walk for miles… and that’s okay, I will stay here and find a way to make myself useful. I’m… I may not be at my best but I will be fine.”

The prince squinted in his direction, inhaled deeply and pushed the food away, grabbing the blankets around Link and pulling him up between his arms without too many complaints. If the Hylian thought he could just keep repeating he had no way to follow them, Sidon was going to prove him wrong.

“What are you doing?”

“I have to show you something.”

Ignoring Link’s protests he walked outside the house, carrying him between the many layers that kept him warm and allowing him to hide from the others with it and even covering his head with it. There was no amount of ‘take me back home’ or other insults that could change his mind now: he put himself into a ridiculous debt in order to get him a certain thing and this was the perfect moment to give it to the soldier.

Sidon waved in some of the other residents’ direction as they questioned what the hell was happening and he proceeded in silence until they reached the inn at the entrance of the village. A nod to Kapson and he was already proceeding toward his destination.

Only when he finally reached the stables, he finally allowed the Hylian to look around.

“You lost one leg, that sucks, I bought you four new ones.”

There were probably better ways to put it into words, but the face of Link as he realized where he was and what Sidon meant was absolutely priceless: he spent six thousand rupees for a horse and it was worth every single gem.

The Hylian’s jaw fell as he locked eyes with the animal. Confusion, surprise, love then horror followed real quick on Link’s face after the initial shock had faded. Wait, did he do something wrong? 

“I can’t accept.”

The prince shifted the Hylian’s weight between his arms to be more comfortable as he tried to understand what was passing in the other’s mind. 

“I know he can’t replace Chestnut, centenar, but-”

“It’s not that but- Sidon, I can’t possibly accept a horse. you can’t gift a Hylian a horse!"

The Zora couldn’t understand why the soldier was suddenly panicking. On one side it was good to see Link show more emotions than he did during the whole week, on the other… what? No one told him it wasn’t okay to gift a horse and even in that case Link loved those animals so much it couldn’t be such a problem, right?

“If it’s for the cost, I sorted things out with Beedle already, don’t worry about it.”

“No- no, no- Sidon, horses are going extinct, you can’t… those are reserved for… horses are expensive, Sidon!”

“Well, duh, I’m a prince. Money has never been a problem.”

Big talks when he perfectly knew he wasn’t going to be able to pay his debt if he never returned to the throne.

“It’s not that! Oh, goddesses- Sidon, horses are expensive!”

“You already said that, centenar, I don’t see the problem though.”

“They are-” The Hylian covered his face with both hands before gesturing toward the animal “It’s a _ proposal _, Sidon!”

Oh. _ Oh _. Oh no. No one warned him about that, not Beedle when he purchased the animal, nor when the horse was delivered at the stable. He swallowed, punching down the little voice that whispered ‘I wouldn’t mind’ in his head, trying to think at something to say.

“I’m paying you!” He finally blurted out “You have been the royal strategist of a whole year, this is your pay. No present, no proposal, just fair pay.”

“It’s still not enough to pay for a fucking horse!”

“Then I’m hiring you for the rest of this mess. Work for me, earn the horse for yourself if you think you cannot accept it but… take it. And come with us.”

Both men stood there for a long moment, Sidon cradling Link between his arms while the other kept looking back and forth between the Zora and the horse. He still needed a gentle nudge, didn’t he?

“If you can’t do that yourself, I will convince Zelda to let you come, I promise.”

That did it.

“Why?”

That was all Link managed to say as tears started streaming down his cheeks. He tried to cover his mouth and control himself but that little moment had been enough for his emotions to find their way outside and now there was no way to stop them. There was a sob, immediately followed by another, and before Sidon could even try to offer some reassurance the Hylian was crying between his arms.

The screams were loud, hysterical… and Sidon couldn’t even remotely express how relieved he felt as he searched for a hay cube comfortable enough for him to sit on as he waited for Link to calm down. He didn’t care what other people would think hearing him from outside, all the Zora wanted to do was to hold the other as long as it was needed.

He was pushing hair away from Link’s face and wiping tears away from his cheeks when he decided he was done being protected by the Hylian, it was as he unclasped his cravat to use it as improvised tissue that he told himself he was going to try his best to return what Link did for him and it was as he was cradling the shaking man that realization hit: the prince didn’t want to keep him by his side because he felt more confident with him around, that was just part of it, he wanted to keep Link there because he was in love with him.

“Oh…”

That was the only comment that escaped his lips as a lot of things he did in the past few months started to make sense. But that moment wasn’t about him, nor his epiphany, it was all about a man who bottled up too many things for the goddesses only knew how long.

The sobbing started to fade as the soldier’s energies diminished, Sidon could see the eyelids starting to drop down. The soup was going to get wasted after so many hours of work, uh? It didn’t matter. 

The prince got back on his feet, approaching the animal when Link was finally calm enough. He made sure to place himself close enough the other could touch it if he wanted to.

“So… I take from this you’re accepting the horse?”

There was another loud sniffle as Link unwrapped himself from the cocoon of blankets, reaching forward and wrapping his arms around the animal’s neck. Once again, Sidon had no words to express his relief as the other nodded, holding the Horse like it was the key for his salvation. It wasn’t over, Link was still hurt and they had a war ahead, but at least a first tentative step had been done.

“Hello old girl…” his voice was rasp and low after so much screaming but Sidon could already feel love in the way he spoke to her “I see we’re both a bit broken, aren’t we?”

The prince tilted his head, trying to see if the animal had any evident problem. Nothing he could see but Link was the one who grew up in a ranch raising horses… well, if that was all Sidon could afford from there that had to do. At least the Hylian didn’t seem to mind.

“But it’s okay… to me, you’re the most beautiful mare in the world.”

\- - -

The moon was already high in the sky by the time Sidon and Link left the stable, the prince agreed to pretend the soldier was asleep to avoid any uncomfortable questions as they returned to Yunobo’s place. The Goron was still missing, perhaps he was getting ready to depart for Death Mountain or had other work to do, and Sidon was silently thankful for the privacy that offered them.

“Do you think…” He finally dared, after tucking the Hylian in his bed and sitting on the floor at his side, tail leaning against the mattress “Do you think you can share at least a little of what’s burdening you with me?”

Link’s eyes opened just a little, he seemed to consider it for a moment then, much to Sidon’s delight, he finally nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can only start to climb up.
> 
> Oh boy, am I going too quick? Half of the ship is now established. Words weren't coming, I struggled a lot with this chapter, I hope it's at least worth your time reading it! We'll return to our regularly schedule war plans soon! 
> 
> Gods, literally NOTHING went as I planned!


	23. Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: thank you for the amazing feedback. I didn't look at the comments because I was working on this chapter and when I checked today I legit teared up a little. You're amazing and I don't even know how to answer to all but... thank you. You're the real mvp and you keep my motivation to write this story so incredibly high. 
> 
> I hope I'll manage not to disappoint but I'm glad I'm entertaining people with this story.
> 
> Warning: the first part deals with Link's heavy PTSD as he tries to open with Sidon. It can be a bit heavy.

It was the third time Link just spent the night talking, and Sidon didn’t miss a single word, nor he fell asleep on him. The prince kept drawing little, reassuring circles against the Hylian’s back as he struggled to get words out, gently nudging him to speak only when it was apparent Link wanted to say more but couldn’t find the courage to do so.

The most difficult part was the beginning of the conversation: Link had been burnt by Calendula’s visit, he really wanted to hold her but what happened ten years prior during the flood still haunted him and it was incredibly hard for the soldier to control his anxiety around kids. 

It was like listening to a horror story as Link admitted why he slept so little and mostly when other people weren’t around, often relying on pills to force himself to rest: it took the soldier forever to admit it, often stopping mid sentence and covering his mouth with shame. He still had nightmares about the Flood but they were rarely about his pain or his leg, he mostly dreamt of the children who had been killed… and he had been forced to eat.

The prince didn’t comment as Link tried to justify himself saying it was their only option: Hylian teeth were dull and raw meat hard to chew on, they had to pick what was softer. It was a trauma for everyone, but with no tools of fire they did what they had to. 

Then came the nightmares.

He spent so long bedridden with nothing else to do but to stare at the ceiling and feeling guilty for being fed while doing nothing, he spent so long thinking about those days hidden in the water… he started dreaming of that. It often started as a wonderful dinner with his family, everyone was at the table, even if they had little they were happy, and mom scolded him for not keeping his hair in order. It always started with joy and then came the screams: as soon as he bit into pies or tarts, his greatest pleasure, the scene shifted and he was alone, cold and covered with blood. Teeth sinking in unfamiliar kids, when it was a good day, or in his baby sister.

“You’re afraid of hurting your niece…”

That wasn’t a question, Sidon knew the centenar well enough to understand his own safety was often a second thought when people he cared about were involved. He didn’t understand how a baby who could barely walk with the help of an adult could terrorize a brave grown man so much, things started to make sense if he stopped thinking perhaps the soldier saw himself as a threat and not the other way around.

It put the way he often repeated “she’s actually fifty” talking around Laruta under a whole different light.

“I know it’s not a rational fear-”

“I agree, it’s not rational.” The prince replied, he couldn’t even imagine Link hurting the kid “But it’s a fear you have and that’s what matters.”

Sidon took his time to consider how to further approach the topic. In the end he tried to do what Link often did when the prince was one having a panic attack, at least since they became closer: he validated the other man’s fear and tried to find a way to work around it.

They whispered for a while, Sidon even offered him his hand to hold when he realized the soldier’s anxiety was spiking again, and somehow they figured out a way Link could at least try to approach his niece. The Zora was going to be present. he was a great swimmer and that could probably mitigate Link’s irrational fear to see the kid drown even if there was no water, and since his whole family was there they were going to take advantage of that.

“If you truly cannot trust yourself, trust your siblings. Let’s put Ganondorf and Zelda at your sides. You’re so weak right now…” he murmured passing his fingers between the short, golden locks “If anything happens, they will be able to stop you.”

It was a weird idea, sure, yet it seemed to work. The prince smiled when Link finally agreed to at least _ try _. 

If he hoped the worst was over, thought, he was immediately disappointed as the soldier’s expression fell once more and he started struggling once more to find his words.

“I am… I mean…”

“Take your time, I’m yours for the rest of the night.”

The prince still didn’t know how to process his own feelings or how things were going to be different between him and the centenar now that he was aware of how he felt… but while he would have loved some time to think about it, the night was going to be dedicated to Link and Link alone.

“I am… I’m ashamed of myself.”

That admission opened another box of unpleasant topics: it started with Link admitting he hated how he was being affected by the amputation, how he knew people who reacted better than him to the same traumatic event, and it ended with Sidon realizing Link remembered what happened that day. Maybe not everything, sure, but enough to know he already hurt Zelda (yes, that was his main worry) when she realized the barrels were too small for him to fit and had to break his leg once more to force him inside.

From there, things only got worse: He was mostly placing together small bits from sentences here and there but Sidon learnt how to listen since Link became part of his life, especially how to listen to _ him _. Link was delirious enough to expect his dead horse to magically come and take the pain away, lucid enough to realize what was happening, too weak to fight it. 

The man didn’t state any of that directly but… it wasn’t needed. The Hylian was too distressed to pick his words with the usual care, too tired to keep his guard up and too exhausted to fight his battle alone to worry about it.

It was then clear the soldier was fighting more than physical pain when he tentatively spoke next.

“I just… I’m… I feel so useless now.”

“Centenar, I already said it: you’re not defined by how far you can walk on your own. You barely left my room for a year and you saved my life in multiple occasions. I understand you’re in pain and if I could take even a fragment of it on me I would do it on an heartbeat, but…”

“Sidon, have you seen how she looks at me?”

A pause. He meant Zelda, uh? The prince sighed, he couldn’t really understand their relationships at times. And those two really needed to stop for a moment and talk, instead of trying to protect the other and hurting everyone in the process.

“Well… Whatever she thinks: I want my strategist. If I have to negotiate peace with the Rito I want my most trusted man at my side and that’s you. I still have a lot to learn, centenar, and you’re one of the teachers I want in my life.”

Link covered his face with the sheet for a minute and finally, much to Sidon’s delight, shown a tiny bit of his usual self.

“Shit, man… who the fuck are you and what have you done to Red?”

Shark teeth shined in the dim light of the house as the Zora grinned in Link’s direction.

“Who knows, perhaps I only finally learnt that flattery is the better option when I want to get something.”

“Won’t work with me.”

“Still worth trying.” a little pause “And hey, I really mean it. If you told me your horse isn’t enough, I’d be ready to carry you all the way to the Rito if you’d still want to come. You are more than your missing leg.”

No reply. Link kept hiding for a long moment and when he managed to show his face again, it was only to bring up a different topic.

The prince just allowed him to talk as long as he needed, with the pauses that were necessary, ignoring when sentences made no sense and only kept offering gentle touches to reassure without interrupting the other man’s attempts to share.

Link even managed to confess the pain wasn’t gone, if possible it was getting worse day after day and he didn’t know what to do about it because he knew how phantom pain worked and Hylians lacked any proper solution to it.

“I feel like my foot is constantly being stabbed and… I need to get used to it.”

The prince felt absolutely powerless at that confession, Link had more experience on war amputation than he could ever imagine, but still made the mental note to speak about it with Mipha if they ever met again. She had been fighting at the front for a long time, maybe she had some contact that could help.

The Zora was still considering how to address the new problem when he realized the Hylian’s breathing slowed down. It was louder, more regular… Sidon blinked, Link finally crashed, didn’t he?

When he tried to retreat the Hylian grunted, held his hand with the little strength he had and wrapped both arms around Sidon’s. The Zora’s lips curved just slightly, he wasn’t in the most comfortable position, but he wasn’t going to let the other go.

“Shit, man…” he finally dared to whisper when he was sure the Hylian was completely asleep. The prince placed his head against the mattress once more, tail carefully crossing over Link’s body for security. He could finally cut a bit of _ me _ time, mh? “Can you believe it? I’m in love with you…”

There was no reply, of course, and Sidon spent the rest of the night awake, watching over the little man who completely changed his life.

\- - -

The only person Sidon saw during the morning was Zita, she only slightly opened the door to inform him he had been taken off the schedule for the rest of the day. Yunobo? He didn’t return home, apparently spending the night with other Gorons. Amaryllis or Tetra? Nowhere to be seen.

The prince liked the little privacy they had been offered.

“Here we go, nice and warm. Are you sure it’s still fine?”

“Red, it’s soup… it will be fine” 

The Zora’s tail had been wagging since the centenar actually asked for food after waking up, that had to be a good sign, right? The small house had been quiet the whole time as the Prince started the fire and warmed the still untouched soup, but it was a silence he didn’t mind, a lot of the tension from the past week was just… gone.

Now, he knew a single night spent crying and talking didn’t magically fix every problem but it was nice to see some progress: the loom had been left untouched since they woke up, the fake smile didn’t grace the other’s face the whole time and… he was no longer fighting against food.

The rattan table was gently pushed in front of Link, the tray placed over it and the Hylian reached for the bowl of soup. Sidon took a seat right in front of him, elbows on his knees and chin leaning against the palm of his hands.

Link probably noticed the Zora’s intense staring, but decided not to mention it as he stirred the food, slowly bringing the spoon to his lips and tentatively eating a bite. 

“... so?”

Link raised an eyebrow, munching on a chunk of potato and looking in the prince’s direction. He clearly had a lot of things to say about an overly excitable shark who was standing way too close for comfort, waving his tail left and right while waiting for the soldier’s approval… but in the end he only commented on the food.

“A bit too much salt.”

“Pft… figures. Your sister said the same the first thing she tried my food.”

“Well, she is my sister.”

“Right…”

“But it’s not too bad. You went a long way… good job, kid.”

Sidon hated being called kid, now more than ever, but it was already enough of a victory seeing the other eat and know he actually liked his food. Link’s hesitation between a bite and the other was enough for the Zora to see that all the talks about nausea weren’t all lies but… he still felt incredibly proud of himself.

Perhaps he was a bit too inebriated by his newly discovered feelings… but he didn’t mind for the moment. There were a lot of things that needed to be addressed about the night before but most of them were too delicate as topics to bring them up during breakfast… still… he had a question that was probably casual enough not to break the peace.

“Link?” he finally asked, when the centenar reached the middle of the bowl and it was apparent he didn’t feel like having more soup.

“Mh?”

“I have a question for you… it’s about the horse.”

If the Hylian’s ears were already moving down, they suddenly perked up at the mention of the mare. His whole face lit as a silly smile graced his lips for a couple of seconds, like he just remembered that he had a horse now. 

“Of course… ask me whatever you want.”

“You said… something is wrong with her?”

The centenar tilted his head, confused, and Sidon frowned. Wasn’t he the one who said they were both a bit broken?

“I’m just asking because I’d like to say if I’ve been ripped off.”

And because he was riding a wave of feelings and wanted to help Link more than anything else. The prince was aware that his behavior wasn’t exactly rational at the moment but he could permit himself a morning between the reef… right?

“Oh, uh… she’s clearly deaf? Last night I was… uh… loud. Horses don't like loud sounds, she didn't... react at all when I.... uh... was loud.”

Sidon’s smile died at that. Six thousand rupees plus interest and he got a deaf horse?

“Beedle is going to hear me.”

“No. Listen… horses are almost nowhere to be found, it’s already a miracle he managed to get you one.” Another stupid smile bubbled on his face for a couple of seconds, then the centenar shook his head and returned to the discussion “They’re almost gone and the few you can find either belong to very influential Hylians, at least for our standards, or to the only remaining stable near Hateno that have a very strict and controlled breeding program because we’re trying to repopulate without too much inbreeding. You can’t usually buy horses, Red.”

“You said you were going to buy your niece one…”

“First: she’s my niece and she deserves the world. Second: you don’t really want to know in what kind of dark shit I used to be involved. Let’s say I could probably pull some strings and have Zelda pull others if I really wanted to get one for Calendula.”

“Centenar, they can’t he so rare. You have been served horse meat for months in the Palace.”

“Because-” Link stopped himself before even starting the sentence he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing “Soon after the flood most horse owners were forced to take them to battle. If the animal fell and it was possible to recover the body, the Zora usually claimed the spoils. They tried to take advantage of the fact Hylians were starving, tried to make us pay for it and… let’s say it didn’t work out. There is a lot of horse meat stored on Mount Lanayru.”

“... I really wonder why I keep asking you about things when the answer is always the Zora did horrible things.”

The centenar settled down his bowl on the small table and reached forward to touch Sidon’s shoulder.

“Some Zora did, others have no fault, exactly like some Hylians do terrible things and some try to do what they can to help the others…” Link paused, settling back against his pillows once again. The man massaged his brows, pondering his next words, then shrugged before speaking once more “Listen… you were a real asshole when I met you.”

The prince immediately grinned.

“You’re speaking in past tense, centenar.”

“I know, I am trying to be nice for once-”

“It must be so hard..:”

“Incredibly so shut up and let me speak.”

The prince was still smiling widely as he took place on the floor once more, casually sliding his tail on the other man’s lap as he did for the rest of the week.

“Go on, centenar, I won’t interrupt you.”

“You just did… okay, listen. I thought you were a lost cause when I met you, okay?”

If anything, Sidon was glad he had a giant crest because it hid the gloating grin painted on his face.

“But I got to know you better and… everyone told me you are trying your best. So… uh… uhm...”

“Geez, am I now such a wonderful Zora you have no words left?”

“I said shut up.”

A gentle bump hit the prince over the fins and he chuckled.

“Point is: I am glad you had this in you. You did well, Sidon- and I’m glad we became friends.” 

They didn’t move for a while, Sidon could feel Link slowly relax under his fin and when the Hylian’s fingers started scratching his tail, Sidon bit his lips in delight. Oh, he felt like a complete buffoon but just for one morning he wanted to leave all problems outside the door.

“Oh… by the way.” Link’s voice was low and calm, he was starting to feel tired once more, wasn’t he? “You’re supposed to name the horse, that’s tradition.”

“It’s a payment, centenar, not a gift, you made that clear.”

“I know, but it’s still tradition.”

“What do I even know about Hylian naming conventions? You named your first horse after a nut-”

“My mother did.”

“Your first horse was named after a nut, your sister and your niece are named after a flower, you’re named after a legume… it’s really hard to pick an equally stupid name. What are you expecting me to say? Oh, yes, name her Soup because that’s what I was trying to feed you yesterday?”

The silence that followed had Sidon turn around to frown at Link.

“I was kidding, centenar…”

“Soup will be.”

“Centenar, if it’s tradition that the person gifting the animal picks the name-”  
  
“Everyone will know you have terrible taste in naming, yes. Soup is perfect.”

The prince pouted, bumping his crest against the Hylian’s forehead in a childish protest.

“You’re terrible, Cowpea.”

“Thank you, I’m trying my best. Oh…”

“Not another ‘oh’...” Sidon commented, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever… pass me the wool and my needles.”

The Zora frowned, eyed Link’s hands as he gestured toward his knitting gear and pushed the wool away from the other man.

“... what?”

“I’m not letting you go back to angry-knitting, centenar.”

“Angry kn… what are you talking about? I just want to make her a tiny hat! If she wasn’t born deaf she probably had an ear infection or something, I don’t know, and it would be nice to keep her head covered. I should really give her a proper check once I can move a bit better.”

Okay, that was actually pretty… nice? And Link seemed to have the motivation to do something, another great improvement. Wool was provided with the knitting needles, Link’s glasses were more or less adjusted with the help of a few strings (he really needed a new pair) and the soldier was back to work.

Link slept, he ate, he was now knitting because he wanted to do something for an animal he already loved…Sidon found himself sighing in relief.

“It’s good to have you back, terrible attitude and all.”

The Hylian’s fingers stopped, he seemed to weigh his own words and Sidon saw the smile disappear from his face. Did he say something wrong?

“I still don’t know if I’ll be able to come, I can’t go against Zelda’s will… and I’m still not okay. But… uh… yesterday… it helped. So… uh… thanks.”

“Was it so hard?”

“Thanking you? Always.”

“Good.”

Sidon was still telling himself that it was already a victory getting the other to admit that things weren’t okay when the door opened.

“So, how are things here?”

Ganondorf. The man was still wearing the clothes he had when he arrived in Tarrey Town and at his side there was Zelda. She seemed smaller than usual, her eyes were still red and for the little Sidon knew about Hylians… she seemed ashamed of herself.

“Listen, big boy, those two need to talk.” the giant Hylian placed his hand against her back before pushing her inside “let’s go get a beer.”

The prince only turned quickly to look at Link and, as soon as the Hylian nodded in his direction , Sidon was on his way out.

\- - -

“I spent an eternity thinking those two were made for each other, turns out they’re a disaster. No wonder they never got married. I always questioned it as I was receiving intel from my servants… I always hoped to get a chance to crush Link by taking away the love of his life or his family, double points if the person in question was Zelda, but no: the chance just never presented itself.”

A whole group had gathered under Sidon’s gazebo. Zita approached first with drinks, the Zora ladies who arrived in Tarrey Town with the prince also joined them and in the end even Muzu joined the group. The elder seemed absolutely exhausted and barely kept his eyes open, from what Sidon knew he spent the whole time since their arrival watching over Zelda, but even if he wasn’t talking he was glad to have him there.

Listening to Link’s brother talk was… entertaining. The prince was starting to feel his weariness and it was nice just to sit there between friends and have a laugh with Link’s brother. His words still made no sense but after the previous night Sidon didn’t care so much.

“I will get his family, I kept telling myself… imagine my disappointment when I figured out I was his family this time.”

“It can’t be worse than me, the Zora prince, figuring out my cooking skills are required to feed the Rito of all people.”

“What a tragedy…”

“Indeed.”

The Hylian paused to empty another mug of beer. Sidon did try a sip, out of curiosity, but the fizziness of the drink and the weird sour taste weren’t of his liking, coconut water filled his large mug instead.

“Dear Hylia, Gan, are you trying to ruin my kid?” Zita slapped Sidon’s forearm as she always did, it was a way to show affection and the prince was now fond of it “But I gotta admit it, this nonsense of yours is always fun.”

According to Mei, Tevi and Laruta’s giggles, Nana wasn’t the only one thinking that.

“You call my personal tragedies… fun? Shame on you, old lady. But if you want something fun… wait, is the bet still on?”

“Dunno, after last night we should check. Dear, how are things with the little bean?”

Sidon blinked looking down at the elderly woman, then studied the faces of the other people around the little table. Oh… oh dear… he felt the scales on his face tilt to the side, he was as blue as a surgeonfish, wasn’t he?

“Am I the only one who didn’t notice or….?”

“Oh, finally, congratulations on figuring that out.” Another slap “Bort owes me three jars of apple jam.”

“You were making bets on my ability to- you know what? We’re not discussing this. What were you saying before opening this unneeded parenthesis, Ganondorf?”

“Right. So, as everyone knows I have a wonderful sword and a legion of spies, mh?” the man crossed his arms, grinning from ear to ear “I kind of know all about all Link’s incarnations, at least the ones I faced, right?”

“Is this going anywhere?” was Mei’s amused question.

“Yes. Kid got married once and it was at the very beginning of our curse, okay? I’ve always been on the lookout for people who were similar to his long lost love so I could destroy them…”

“Mhm…” No one was taking Ganondorf seriously, yet he seemed used to it. 

“Listen to this description and tell me if it reminds you of someone. Link’s first and only husband used to be an asshole-”

Sidon frowned, placing his coconut juice down and placing both elbows against the table, ready to interrupt the… Well, wait, Ganondorf was the centenar now, wasn’t he? In any case, Zita slapped his arm once more and silenced it with a ‘hush, dear, just have a good laugh.’.

“Red hair. Pompadour, which can remind us of a big red crest…”

“Now you’re really pulling my tail now.”

“Golden eyes, two large bangs to the side of his face-”

Tevi groaned, rolling her eyes. “Come on, you’re just describing Sidon here, try harder next time.”

“And Link was very much in love… now, I'm not saying everyone can get reincarnated, but-”

“I said: try harder!”

“I’m just telling the truth, shark lady. But you’re free not to believe me.”

“Of course we don’t… still funny, though.” Zita let out a loud laugh “I’m just glad to skip work for once, old bort has to cover for me today.”

“Well, uh…” the prince scratched his cheek “I’m… thankful for your company.”

“Aw… we’re happy to help.” Laruta chirped, climbing on his lap “The other girls are…. uh… busy.” Everyone knew that actually meant the Rito girls were probably causing trouble somewhere else “But the flying fish brigade has your back!”

“Well, after this my confidence has been restored.” he replied, scratching the top of her head “You are way more reliable than this big liar here.” 

“You’re hurting my feelings, Sidon.” the redhead said, sounding absolutely crushed for a handful of seconds before bursting in another loud laugh. 

The whole group exchanged more laughter, more friendly insults and jokes, and time flew as they waited for Link and Zelda to finish their talk. 

Tevi informed Sidon she intended to follow him in his campaign, she had been busy training in the fields to prepare for this, Mei let everyone know she was planning to stay since fishing was her call and she had never been happier in life.

Sidon and his Nana hugged when it dawned on him leaving Tarrey Town also meant leaving her behind.

“Once this is over, I’ll come back to learn more recipes from you.”

“Silly boy, bold of you to assume I’m allowing you to leave before I teach you a lot more about Hylian recipes and how to feed your crush. Kid’s terrible at cooking, bet he never told you, he will need someone who assists him on that.”

“Oh… please tell me you have some horror stories about his food I can use to make fun of him.”

“Sure I do, hun. So, first time we got-”

She didn’t finish her sentence since the door of Yunobo’s house opened and everyone turned to look in that direction. Link was in his wheelchair, covered in blankets as usual, and Zelda was pushing him from behind. Both were awfully quiet, the woman’s eyes were even more red (that meant… she cried, right? Sidon still had to step up his hylian-reading game) but at least they were together.

“... so?” Ganondorf finally asked when both reached the table.

The two exchanged a look, Zelda offered Link a nod and the centenar took a deep breath.

“If you’re leaving Tarrey Town, I’m coming with you all.” there was something in Link’s tone of voice that made Sidon grin, he missed that confidence “Gan? Go call everyone, we already lost enough time and we have a war to end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link acquired Soup, Link is unstoppable now.
> 
> And yes, Sidon is a little drunk in his own feelings, give him time to process them.


	24. Back to business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the past few chapters... this one will probably be on the boring side.

“Okay, let’s recapitulate what we know…”

Tarrey Town’s little council had been gathered once more and Sidon couldn’t help but feel fascinated by how the Hylian was now taking the lead of the whole group. If there was some hesitation from the others at first, as soon as it was clear Link was more or less back to his usual self, everyone went back to work.

Unlike the Zora gatherings, there were little to no formalities and even if the little soldier was clearly in charge the only priority was getting things done.

“Harth’s early reports show an increased level of aggression from the Zora troops stationed in the northern borders. This doesn’t feel like something the queen would order, abandoning the security of the little fortified bases, so it’s safe to assume something is interfering.”

“And why do you think so?”

Sidon barely glanced in Riju’s direction before returning his attention to the centenar. Another difference to the Zora was how everything was questioned multiple times, double checking everything they knew and trying to make sure they didn’t miss anything and all questions got answered. 

“The queen spent the past seventy years prioritizing a defensive approach and the safety of her men’s life over conquering new territories and pushing the Rito back; it’s incredibly suspicious how as soon as her grip on her units is loosened her approach to war begins to change…” Link huffed, shaking his head and reaching for some papers “Which brings us to the idea of someone interfering. Again.”

“It doesn’t help what I saw in the Domain.” Commented Ganondorf sitting back on his chair and making it crack under his weight “A lot of nobles are trying to push the queen to pick a mate as soon as possible with some names already put on the table. Apparently women are too emotional to lead.”

Sidon didn’t miss the absolute disdain in Ganondorf’s voice at that last sentence, nor the little nod in the Gerudo’s direction, whatever that meant. 

“She also seems to be cornered in terms of choices. I heard she tried to suggest Rivan, that man is known for his courage and high ranks-” Sidon squinted at that, Rivan was an odd choice considering the knight never had interest in power, nor he wanted anything to do with love and relationships. While he loved his daughter, she had been a planned egg, and imagining him at his sister’s side… well, it felt wrong. “But rumors are he has been involved in the Prince’s kidnapping… so he has been cut off.”

Right, in the Domain most people were still convinced Muzu orchestrated Sidon’s disappearance, it worked incredibly well to discredit those who supported the elder and helped a lot of nobles gain even more power in the name of ‘getting rid of the traitors’. Sidon could only imagine the chaos back in his home, he felt guilty knowing he spent two months almost relaxing in Tarrey Town.

“And that brings us to our main suitor, the one everyone is pressuring her to pick.” Link grimaced with disgust “Olom. For a smart war hero he certainly knows little about being subtle…”

“Well, he’s not the only one but the Council sure is pushing for it…”

“Mipha is not going to agree with this unless she has some sort of plan.”

“And how can we be so sure, Link?”

“Because…” he crossed his arms, turning in his brother’s direction “While most of the Hylians who were with us during the Flood ended up forming our unit, many were also dispatched in the northern borders. Racial biases seem to be weaker there, people talk a lot more, and voices of what Olom did reached the Queen’s ears before I even met her.”

There were some nods and the prince sighed, he did feel like an idiot for falling so easily for the praises and attentions of the other shark. Then… back then, he just didn’t know better. It was nice to have someone always offering sweet words and who seemed completely devoted to him. It was no Ledo, of course, but if Link never stepped in his life it wasn’t impossible to imagine a scenario where he relied a lot on the War Champion to take important decisions.

“Now…” Link almost lost his balance, there, his only leg failing to support him as he tried to move to another corner of the map. As Yunobo reached for him and kept offering support with his hand, everyone seemed to remind how weak the Hylian still was. Not a single comment on it was made. “I still suggest to send Harth and Kass to the Rito, but… Riju?”

“Mh?”

“I apologize for suggesting you to go back. I wasn’t thinking straight.”

Sidon blinked at that. He still didn’t know what the deal with the kid was but he was curious.

“It’s okay, Beanie. And… listen, I could still go. I will pretend I escaped a Zora prison and have some soldiers escort me to my mother-”

“No… no no no… we can do without that. It’s going to require a longer trip to Kass, since he will also have to travel in the desert to seek for Urbosa” The Hylian glanced in the Rito’s direction who only replied with a silent, solemn nod “-but we don’t have to bring you anywhere near that woman.”

“Okay…” The gerudo took a deep breath, shoulders relaxing and a smile appearing on her face “But I’m not going to sit by the sidelines, I will join prince goldfish in his campaign.”

“Riju…”

“Link, I know we have a King who’s waiting to take the throne-” Sidon’s eyes grew wide. A what? But Gerudo were all women, right? Now, he could understand men born in the wrong body (or something like that, he barely touched the topic with his old mentors), but… “-but I’m still a great pawn for eventual negotiations, I’m the chief’s daughter after all.”

The Zora’s jaw dropped slightly, she was _ what _? Why had no one told him? Now he really wanted to hear more about that girl’s story: it was clear she had a natural leading attitude but at the same time he never expected to be someone so important. How did she end in Tarrey Town anyway?

“We… will consider that an option. Honestly, considering we probably have enemies in Mipha’s current lines our priority will be sneaking unnoticed… which also means a smaller traveling group will be preferable over a proper army.”

“Mh…” Yunobo hummed, pulling the Hylian on his lap when he noticed Link was barely able to stand. When the centenar’s face turned purple, the Goron didn’t seem to notice “Well, brother, do you already have a team in your mind?”

“Ah… uh….” Link shook his head, regaining composure almost immediately. Sidon’s tail started to wag nervously as he tried to push down a weird feeling of jealousy: gorons didn’t have a concept of romantic love, nor understood attraction, Yunobo was just trying to be a good friend for someone he cared about and the prince had to keep that in mind “I was thinking about me, Zelda, Ganondorf, Paya, our prince Sidon, Tevi and Muzu. The elder is still recovering after taking care of both me and Zelda but I’m certain he’ll be a valuable asset. And… I guess Riju, now? Other than that we will need Kass and Harth’s support and I’m considering to send some of our Hylian spies to control the situation. What we lack right now is a good net for informations-”

“Which could be solved…” Amaryllis clicked her tongue and crossed her arms while speaking “It’s going to be risky but I’ll try to get some of our merchants in contact with the soldiers you worked with. And, possibly, your women.”

“That would be wonderful, sis. And talking about my other unit…” he still considered Viri’s concubines important, even if they didn’t see each other in months “I am really, really curious about what Laruta said when we escaped from the palace. She did mention a Sea One, right?”

Right. Sidon completely forgot about it but Tevi had better memory, fortunately enough. It made little sense because no Zora could really live for a long time in the Sea so… the prince had no clue what Viri was talking about. Perhaps the child misunderstood their talks?

“I… uh…” Link pushed his hair behind his ears “Can someone who’s better than me with kids try to see if she can remember more? Just be careful, it’s probably been a little traumatic moment for her.”

“I got this.” was Riju’s immediate reply. 

“Okay so… Kass? I need you to check on the Rito for me and-” The hylian reached for pen, ink, and proceeded to scribble down something on paper “give this to Urbosa. We will await for your return before properly leaving the city, I’d like to have you as part of our little entourage as well.”

“Don’t forget-” the Goron started, ruffling Link’s hair with the gentleness even Sidon was starting to get accustomed to “- that whatever the Gorons decide, you also have me and Daruk at your side, Goro. You’re my best brother and I still owe you one.”

“Don’t be ridiculous…” The centenar pet the giant hand that was holding him “You already paid me back way more than you owed. And it’d be hard for us to hide Gorons…”

“Well, I wouldn’t also pass unnoticed-” Sidon finally dared to speak, somehow he still felt out of place in that circle but his desire to offer some contribution was constantly growing day after day “-so they could just… pass where I go? If I understand correctly we will be forced to walk right under the mountain and they could be our guides…”

Especially considering Link, Zelda and Paya were likely to pass from the main road instead of climbing like them, they were going to act as infiltrators between the troops and gather as much information as they could while traveling to their destination. Sidon didn’t know the smallest thing about mountains…

“I… yes, I assume that would be a good idea. I wouldn’t mind having some extra protection for you, Red.”

The prince smiled, he knew he was important to Link because they needed him to discuss the peace with the Rito but at the same time it felt.... nice.

“Okay… we have that down. Kass?”

“Mh?”

“I know we’re asking a lot to you and Harth but could you also take advantage of your trip to discuss with Teba what kind of proposals would they like brought to the table? I’d like to write our offers and requests having a general idea of what to do to entice the tribe leaders.”

“My friend…” The Rito laughed, Sidon was surprised by how warm that felt “Let me say this: there is no distance I wouldn’t cover in the name of peace. I look forward to a time when my wings will only be needed to play music and when perhaps me and my partner will finally be able to settle down. We’ve been discussing taking Amali’s kids with us, she was a dear friend, and… that’s what I will dream about as I soar in the sky for you. I am at your service, knight, as long as I can see you guiding us with your usual confidence and competence I will not turn away.”

“... thank you, my friend.” 

With that the reunion was over: they were going to start preparations for the trip, but until Kass and Harth were back with news from the other side no one was going to leave the city. Sidon waved in the centenar’s direction as Yunobo carried him upstair and just… waited, exactly like last time. 

Zelda had been deadly silent the whole time and even if he wasn’t that close to the woman he still wanted to see if she needed to say anything like the last time. 

Silence.

“Uhm…” He scooted closer, last time it was the stupidest question that allowed her to speak and perhaps this was what she needed once more. He didn’t miss how she pulled away her hand when Link reached for it, nor how she opened her mouth more than once just to shut it to let her knight continue with his planning “Can I say I feel rather… weird? Olom spent his whole time sweet talking me and now he’s all over my sister because she’s the one at the top. Ever had to deal with anything like that?”

The woman let out a low, bitter laugh.

“You have no idea. I had men twice my age courting me when I still lived in the palace. I was fifteen but that didn’t matter…”

“That’s…” Sidon frowned, a fifteen years old Zora barely started developing arms and legs but he had to keep in mind it was almost the beginning of puberty for a Hylian. It still felt too early for any courting. “... honestly? That feels wrong.”.

“It is. But it didn’t matter because I had my eyes on Link. We met when we were ten and even if he was just one of the aspiring soldiers I knew he was _ the one _ as soon as I saw him…”

“Right…” It wasn’t something Sidon wanted to discuss but… that didn’t matter. She already made it clear she loved Link and… he could relate.

“Now I just think I will marry for convenience, not out of love, if I will really have to. You know, being queen and all… it’s not like I will have a choice.”

“Right…”

“You know… I decided not to pursue him long ago. I know he will marry me if I ask him, I know he will give me children if he feels he has to… and I can’t do this to him, Sidon.”

The prince didn’t reply. He knew Link was devoted to a ridiculous level to his queen, he made it clear from their very first meeting, but the more he learnt about their situation the less he understood it. The way Link was ready to give everything for her, this despite not even returning her feelings… it felt wrong.

“I’m glad Ganondorf talked me into ordering him to come, you know? I thought I was doing the right thing for him, keeping him here, but look at him now… he just… “

She sighed, shifting her weight and fully leaning against the table. Link was better, sure, but Zelda was still trying to process her own traumas.

“Thank you, young prince, for doing what I couldn’t. We all heard him weep and… thank you. He’s better, I will be better, and we will all end this war.”

Sidon nodded, reaching forward and placing a hand against her small shoulders.

“You got him to cry, which is a miracle on its own…” Zelda rubbed her face and the prince pretended not to notice how watery her eyes were “Please help me convince him his life shouldn’t revolve around me.”

\- - -

The second meeting with Calendula had been… something.

He barely had to explain the situation to Link’s family and everyone agreed to organize another little reunion between the centenar and the kid trying to validate his fears but at the same time attempting to work in fixing them.

“Another thing he didn’t tell me… I knew he had nightmares but he never… I just thought he was nervous around kids.”

Sidon felt bad for Zelda, yet there was little he could do. 

By the time Link’s niece reached Yunobo’s house, the soldier was sitting on the Goron’s lap with both Zelda and Ganondorf by his side. Sidon was by the door, ready to stop the toddler from whatever escaping attempt Link could see in his mind and Zita was guarding the only window of the small house.

The baby’s father was nowhere to be seen, from what the prince gathered Link had always been fiercely protective of his sister and never really accepted her husband as part of the family… and they really didn’t need to add further tension to this.

Sidon almost wondered if they were trying too hard, it felt stupid preparing to defend the kid from a threat that didn’t really exist, but looking at how Link held to Ganon’s hand like his life depended on it as Amaryllis approached with his daughter told him that it was barely enough. 

It wasn’t to protect Calendula from her uncle, it was to protect Link from his ghosts.

The moment Link finally let his brother go and managed to open his arms to welcome the kid, Sidon found himself smiling from fin to fin. He had been pretty blind to a lot of things that troubled the Hylian and he was certain he could only offer support in a limited way but… after how much Link gave him…

“Oh… oh Goddess… you’re so small.”

The centenar’s voice was barely cracking but Sidon could hear it. To think the idiot even protested when the prince brought up that if they had to wait until Kass’s return it was the perfect moment to retry a meeting: they still had some time to live in the same city, why wasting those days when Link could at least try to be around his niece instead of sitting in Yunobo’s place and longing?

“You’re so small…”

The child only seemed confused by that strange, blonde man who was hesitating and handling her like she was made of glass, but fortunately enough having mom right behind kept Calendula calm as Link finally managed to wrap his arms around her in a hug. 

He was shaking.

Sidon suddenly felt like he was taking part in something too personal for the soldier, something Link wouldn’t have normally wanted to share, and ended up looking at the side instead of focusing on the little man. He was there to guard the door, nothing else.

Glancing in Zita’s direction, Sidon met her eyes. With a smile and a gentle shrug the old woman let him know she probably felt the same.

“You’re such a tiny person. The world must be so big for you, and so complicated, and you’re here dealing with this fool of your uncle already…”

Well, Sidon could look away but not block the centenar’s words. 

“I’m so sorry, love, you deserve a lot better than this and I promise I will try…”

For almost half an hour they all listened to Link’s voice as he baby talked Calendula, mostly apologizing to her and showering her with more tenderness than Sidon ever thought him able to show. 

It all ended when the kid, probably bored or hungry, started to protest loudly. That, alone, startled the man enough to almost drop her… which caused his anxiety to spike out of control once more. 

“Baby steps, asshole…” only said Ganondorf, vigorously rubbing Link’s back and holding him close.

In all this, the prince couldn’t help but stop and think that if Link didn’t have all this fear around kids… he would make a wonderful dad.

\- - -

“What did I tell you about your posture?”

Most of Sidon’s duties had been dropped since his trip to the Rito territories had been decided, he still cooked for the birdfolk and his stubborn Hylian but that was it. His new schedule revolved around what Link considered proper preparation for his journey… which also included training for battle.

After almost three months of inactivity his movements had become slower, something the soldier immediately commented on, and he was no longer able to counter as he used to. 

The Hylian still lacked the energies required to properly help Sidon train, so various guards took turns to be the prince’s opponents. Today, while Link sat on his wheelchair under the gazebo, he was facing Tevi. 

“I should stay lower with my arms, I know…”

“Then keep your arms lower, Red!”

The prince huffed, he spent his whole life learning about proper postures and how Zora were supposed to be elegant even in battle, yet what Link requested was leaving it all behind in the name of better defense.

Easier said than done.

“Come on, Prince Sidon, you’re getting there.”

He frowned in the woman’s direction. She was good, ridiculously good, it was no surprise Link pushed all his reservations aside to train her whenever he visited Viri’s concubines. Like her brother, she was a natural with the sword, and he had the impression the soldier gave her the basis and then taught her how to take advantage of her own body.

A personalized fighting style, exactly like the one he was trying to prepare for the prince himself.

She used her tail a lot to give herself momentum as she spinned around, the Zora was built for speed and she was taking full advantage of that… which also represented a problem for Sidon.

He was built for power, his size was both a blessing and a curse since small and fast opponents often found a way under his fins and hit him. He could see Link’s gears turn as he kept training in front of him, but Sidon was starting to feel incredibly… frustrated.

It was increasingly clear none of his soldiers, especially Bazz, ever took his training seriously. Sidon understood it: he was the prince, he was never meant to really reach the battlefield, yet they treated him with gloves and now that he was facing people who treated him as equal it was showing.

The dull sword used for training clashed over and over against Tevi’s as he tried to adjust himself to her height. The shark always found a way to elude his defenses.

When her sword found its way to his leather armor once more he let out a loud, frustrated groan. The woman only replied with a grin, tapping the top of her own crest to tell him ‘my pleasure’

“Red?”

“What now?”

“Come sit here with me, we’re taking a break.” The prince frowned, there still was at least another hour scheduled for his training… Was he so bad at it? “Thank you for your time, Tevi, please ask Amaryllis if you can do the same tomorrow. Same time, same place.”

“Sure, boss!”

Sidon shook his head, following the other shark with his eyes until she disappeared underground. Oh, how humiliating to have his ass served by someone half his size. Then again, his dimensions were one of his major problems right now.

“So? Why did you interrupt us, sir Cowpea?”

Link rolled his eyes as Sidon sat on the floor at his side, the bowl of porridge the soldier was supposed to finish for lunch was still waiting half full on the table. 

“Because you were getting frustrated and one doesn’t learn well when that happens.”

“There was no need to stop, thought.”

“Still…” Link adjusted his position on the wheelchair and wrapped himself better between the blankets “Sometimes it’s better just to sit down and relax.”

“Look who’s talking…” he replied with a pout.

“I spent two hours in the stable braiding Soup’s mane before coming here, kid.”

The prince’s tail straightened a little and he tilted his head. So that was where Link disappeared instead of finishing his meal, uh? 

“Still, you have the terrible habit of overworking yourself to death, centenar.”

“Zelda ordered me to take things slow and that’s what I’m going to do since we’re forced to wait for Kass anyway. Here, drink it, your scales are starting to look too dry.”

Sidon glanced to the side to see the centenar offering him a jar of coconut milk. He already noticed the prince really liked that stuff and asked for some, uh? Not a big surprise considering how observant the Hylian was.

“Yes mom.” The Zora gently bumped the side of his crest against Link’s elbow before holding his drink and swallowing it in a single gulp.

“Do not mom me, Red.”

“Yes dad.”

Link groaned, returning the earlier bump by hitting the zora’s head with his elbow. Sidon barely felt it.

“Hey Link…?”

“Mh?”

“I know it’s a stupid question but…”

“I may say otherwise at times but there are no stupid questions.”

“Okay but… I’ve been meaning to ask. What is the deal with Riju? And how can the Gerudo have a King? I heard they don’t even have a monarchy…”

He felt Link shift and take a deep breath, it was clear the physical training was over but he seemed to regret finishing early.

“She’s the chief’s daughter.”

“Yes, I was present when she said that.”

“Okay.” A pause, the man was clearly weighing how much he could share “Now, my suggestion is speaking with her if you want the full story but… her mother is not a good woman. I don’t know how Gerudo genetics work but there is a rare, rare chance for a male Gerudo to be born. As far as I know there’s never more than one in each generation… and this male-born Gerudo is automatically elected King. I think it’s bullshit that since that person has a dick he automatically gets to rule but… they have their own traditions.”

Sidon nodded, leaning against the wheelchair and placing his head against Link’s side. Gaddison was right, he was a cuddler and he loved those small bits of contact he could steal- he just never really realized that because Sidon had never really been that close to anyone before.

“So… her mother is currently in command, okay? And one day reports come from the front. A male Gerudo has been spotted, he’s not claiming the throne yet but it’s literally a matter of time- it’s basically his destiny.”

The prince squinted, turning to look up at the centenar without abandoning his comfortable spot.

“She… I don’t want to enter in the details, you really need to speak with Riju, but this woman decided to strengthen her position by showing utter devotion to her land and her people. How so? She sent Riju and Nabooru, her two daughters, to fight with the rest of the troops. The ultimate sacrifice, according to her.”

Sidon immediately straightened himself. What?

“But she was eight when she came here…”

“Indeed. Urbosa, her aunt, had to see Nabooru die at twelve. And that’s when she begged us to, well, kidnap the child. Officially, Riju is missing in action, unofficially, she’s... she has a new family here.”

It took Sidon a long moment to wrap his head around it, he knew children could be sent to battle during desperate times but at the same time that kind of horror seemed something one could only find in books. 

“... shit.”

“I know, Red, I know. But this is war.”

He saw Link hesitate for a moment, bite his lips and squint, then he spoke once more.

“I wasn’t born yet, but the horrors of war are what brought Ganondorf in my family. I mean, it’s pretty evident he’s not biologically my brother…”

The prince returned his head on Link’s lap, he didn’t ask about his brother but considering how hard it was for that Hylian to share things about his past… he wasn’t going to interrupt. 

“I don’t know the full story but Hylians used to capture Gerudo at the fronts. We were never completely a neutral Kingdom and if they tried to move in our territories or cause problems we… threw them in prison for a while. Or that was what was being said. Dad was a relatively high ranking soldier in the palace, he just married my ma’, and he found out some of his men were exchanging women like they were items.” A pause “I told you, there are good and horrible people everywhere…”

Sidon kept his mouth close, the Zora also had a slave market with a section dedicated to sexual slaves… and for the longest time it just felt natural to him as well.

“He met this lady who was pregnant and before he knew it he was staining his honor and buying her. Spent most of his savings on that… I mean, when it’s your superiors that are involved in this shit who are you supposed to report to?”

He felt Link’s finger brush against his scales. Link tended to be on the affectionate side when something was hurting him, physically or emotionally, and Sidon took note of that change.

“Long story short: she died giving birth before he could return to the farm. Ma’ saw him with a kid, looking like he had seen Hell itself, and just… accepted to take the baby in. One month later and Pa’ quit his job, deciding to work full time on the ranch instead. Waited ten years to have me because they wanted to give him the best life even if we had very little.”

It took Sidon’s brain a moment to catch up after Link said ‘him’. The child of a Gerudo had to be a Gerudo, that was how their whole species worked, so if Link said him… no…

“Wait…”

The prince turned, searching for Ganondorf with his eyes. The wild, red hair, the darker skin tone…

“No…”

Link crossed his arms once more, offering the Zora a wide grin.

“It seems like I cannot avoid being surrounded by royalty. What an incredible life for a simple farm boy, mh?”

“Him? He is the Gerudo King?”

“King to be… but yes.”

“Then why isn’t he claiming the throne?”

“He has… reasons. Despite everything the Gerudo are thriving, he refuses to bring chaos between them while they’re at war. He loves them, Sidon, more than anything else.”

Sidon shook his head, still staring at the red headed giant that was working with some Gorons on the other side of the main plaza. Okay, he really needed to talk more with Link’s brother, after all, even if he was relatively insane.

“Sweet Hylia…” He massaged the bridge under his crest, trying to handle the growing headache “What next? You’re going to tell me _ you _ are a prince?”

“Just a farm boy and a knight, Red.”

“You said you were an archivist, Cowpea, you are such an unreliable narrator…”

The Hylian chuckled, pushing a bang of hair away from his face.

“Sidon, considering how we started out it’s already a miracle we’re talking to each other.”

“Fair.” Sidon crossed his legs and started untying his protective gear. He didn’t like the feeling of leather against his scales but he also knew he had to get used to it “So… thanks for trusting me in the end.”

Link didn’t reply, he only offered a small smile and closed his eyes leaning against his chair.

It was nice sitting there, doing nothing and just enjoying the sounds of the city, being lazy as life proceeded around them. Just him, Link and people chattering on the side. He could get used to it. He wanted to get used to it.

“Link? One last question...”

“Mh?”

“What would you say if I-” if I told you I want to court you? The sentence died in his mouth before he could complete it. The Hylian opened his eyes, turning to give him an inquisitive look.

Shit.

“I… uh… this comes out of nowhere but…” Come on, Sidon, just say it “I was wondering if I could… maybe we could…”

“...Red?”

Worry. There was worry in Link’s tone. And Sidon didn’t know if it was because Link _ knew _ and didn’t really want a confession of interest or because the prince never acted like that around him. 

“It’s just…” _ Just say something _, he yelled to himself “You’re teaching me a lot. And I know you’re afraid of water, perhaps I could try to teach you how to swim?”

From the way the color immediately drained from Link’s face, Sidon knew he asked the wrong question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exposition dump: the chapter. I needed to enstablish things and here they are. I'm sorry for the lack of *feels*. Don't worry, thought, they're coming.


	25. You're a disaster, Prince Goldfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: a LOT of second hand embarrassment in the first part of the chapter U_U

"So..." Ganondorf was grinning from ear to ear as he took a seat in front of the prince, pushing a jar of juice in his direction and holding up a jug of beer for himself "Be honest, now, did he truly stop speaking to you just because you offered to teach him to swim? That doesn't sound like my brother..."

"Right..." Zelda was also grinning widely, like she got some sort of little revenge and was now basking in the prince's misery "He can be a pain but he tends to forgive things said with good intentions."

Sidon groaned, slamming his crest against the table and wallowing in self pity for a good moment before finally finding the courage to speak.

"I may have fucked up."

He could feel their eyes on him and, after gathering his courage, Sidon dared to continue. If someone could help him after the disaster that his last meeting with the centenar had been… it was his siblings.

“When I realized he was petrified at the simple idea of coming with me anywhere near water I.... panicked? I mean, I was already panicking because my attempt to declare my interest somehow turned out like that-” He cleared his throat, feeling his scales turn and his skin switch to a blue shade "... I don’t even understand why, I’ve never been… shy."

Link’s siblings exchanged an amused glance and returned his attention on the Prince.

“Perhaps…” dared Zelda, barely containing a chuckle “It’s because from what I heard you never had to court another, men threw themselves at you. And you know perfectly he is the exact opposite of an easy catch.”

“... maybe? But that’s… beside the point. So… when I realized he was tensing up I… I tried to be funny.”

“Uh-oh....” Was Ganondorf’s only comment.

“The first thing I told him was  _ ‘come on, don’t make that face, I promise not to push your head underwater _ ’.”

No comments followed that and he knew there was no need to discuss about this: he doubled down on Link’s trauma with another piece of traumatic memories, pushing people underwater was exactly what Olom did in those forsaken days past the Flood.

“I immediately realized my mistake and I tried to throw in a joke or two, to reassure him saying I was going to hold him up… and he politely pointed out he has no intention whatsoever to swim in dirty water, especially with a wound that’s still closing.”

“Uhu, politely…. that’s no good, he was upset with you.” 

Sidon groaned, turning in Zelda’s direction and raising both hands over his head.

“I know, I’m not blind! This is why I tried to change the topic! And made things even worse.”

He hid his face between his hands, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath. Everything was horrible and Link literally called for Yunobo to be taken away at some point, trying to escape. Sidon followed.

"Yunobo seemed confused on why Link was upset and I tried to be funny again? I was like... _ oh, come on, if the water is too dirty we can make a special pool for just the two of us _ ."

"Oh dear..." the queen covered her mouth with a hand. The prince weeped inside, he knew exactly how suggestive that sounded. Only two categories had private pools: rich people like him and married couples. Even for low income families it was, from what he knew, mostly just an over the top basin with fresh water where to spend some quality time and sleep.

"And then I made comments about his hips. I followed them, trying to reassure him he didn't need two legs to swim anyway, because swimming is largely in the hips-" The prince covered his face "He doesn't even have fins there, I don't know how Hylians swim, I am such an idiot!"

“You should have allowed him to leave with Yuno.”

“I know!” he almost yelled in Zelda’s face. Of course he had to embarrass the other right in front of his crush. “But I just… I thought I could still fix it.”

“But it got worse…” only commented the queen, not even asking.

“Mhm… Yunobo was really, really uneasy because he couldn’t figure out why Link was upset, the centenar was so pleasant and polite with me I felt his rage and… that’s when, after a few failed attempts at a joke, I hit the bottom of the sea.”

“... how low?” The queen’s amusement was still clear and Sidon hated how they were the only two people (Beside Zita, but she was working and he couldn’t interrupt her again) he could speak with about Link.

“He left when I told him, like a dumbass,  _ Oh, it’s okay even if you don’t have a leg. Whoever you’ll pick as a partner will appreciate it not getting in the way in bed _ . How was that supposed to be a compliment?”

Zelda and Ganondorf’s jaws dropped, Sidon bit his lips in total embarrassment.

“Oh Goddess… he’s right, you  _ are _ terrible when you’re trying to talk under pressure.”

The prince whined, slamming his head against the table once more. Why did he even say such a thing? Considering their different size and species, the Zora doubted they could even have a physical relationship… and that was assuming Link returned his interest.

Ganondorf started giggling again, immediately followed by Zelda’s chuckles. Sidon wanted to disappear.

“So, let me get this straight…” dared the queen, between chuckles “First you ask him if he wants to learn how to swim from you, then you proceed to make a fool of yourself like this? Oh. Oh dear, I was almost jealous of you since he seems to open a bit with you but this is priceless…”

She took a deep breath, placing both hands on the table and attempting to switch in a more serious mode as Ganondorf kept trying to repress snorts of amusement, choking in his own breath.

“Sidon… it’s time to teach you something. I’m assuming you were trying to sound flirty. If you did, he noticed, his whole job is reading people… are you with me so far?”

The prince nodded in her direction.

“Teaching how to swim is… oh, how do I put it? Zoras don’t teach other adult Zora how to swim, I think you agree with me on this, right?” Sidon nodded once more in her direction, where was she going? “It’s a slang, young prince, if a Zora suggests that to anyone they’re asking for their first time.”

“Oh no…” This was, if possible, even worse than he imagined “That’s not what I meant! I wanted to ask him if it was okay to court, like bringing fishes now and then or… I don’t even know, really, but that’s not what I wanted to imply!”

In short, he dig his own grave. Dear Goddess, he was such an idiot.

“Oh yes, you poor, sheltered prince. You’ve been bolder than you thought. Now… calm down, get yourself something to eat, and then go and make yourself clear. Tell him it was a misunderstanding, work it with him. He may not like how the discussion went but he’s an incredibly rational man and he cannot afford to have conflict with you.”

Sidon ran his hands on the long tail, nervously trying to flatten the scales he could feel raised up in embarrassment. He was probably blue right now, he had been such a mess.

“I should be glad he won’t be able to give me the silent treatment if he wants to work with me, uh?” 

“Yes, you should be incredibly grateful about your position, Sidon. Now-” she turned to slap her hand against Ganondorf’s back, the Gerudo was turning purple there “Man, try to breathe.”

“Tete, I attended the most ridiculous ‘ _ how to get yourself a voe _ ’ lessons in my past lives. They were painful to watch. And no girl actually ever met a man in there… but none of them were a disaster like him. I can’t believe he’s courting my brother… I want a first row ticket to see the disaster unfold.”

Zelda patted his back again, rolling her eyes, as Sidon kept trying to disappear in the ground. 

“Listen, prince… just be honest with him. Have a talk without panicking like you did this time and work things out. Don’t worry, he needs you too much to keep up with the silent treatment.”

“Right…”

It wasn’t going to be easy, yet Sidon knew he needed to address their last conversation as soon as possible. Not to mention… if his impression was right and Link was, in fact, aware of his feelings- that was another conversation they needed to have.

“I…” he felt like a clownfish, but after talking with Zelda and Ganondorf at least he felt a little bit better. Link couldn’t avoid him forever and that was… something, at least “I will return home and wait for him.”

“You go, young prince. Try to think before speaking next time.”

He nodded in Zelda’s direction and walked back to Yunobo’s place. Both Link and the Goron were still missing. And neither of them shown up for the night.

\- - -

“Oh, I’m sure the situation isn’t as tragic, dear.”

Sidon was once again crouching down in the Hylian kitchen, a notebook in hand and a heavy heart. Yunobo and Link didn’t return home for the night, all the prince had was a Rito passing by and informing him they had duties to attend, and… he felt guilty.

It was probably his fault if the Hylian wanted to avoid him and Link didn’t really need to put more stress on his body. The prince didn’t miss how, after finally crying and letting his feelings flow, Link allowed himself to slow down and take breaks whenever he wasn’t actively working.

Hell, when Sidon or Yunobo had time to sit at his side it wasn't unusual for him to doze off after leaning against them. If he could help ward off nightmares, the prince was more than ready to offer himself as pillow, especially knowing how much the other needed to rest.

“I made a mess, Nana.”

“Yes, you did, but I’m sure he knows you didn’t do that on purpose and he’s better than closing you off for a mistake.”

“But he has avoided me for almost a day!”

“They said he’s working, you should know better than doubting he’s unable to take a break when he’s planning something.”

“Still…” She had a valid point there, but that didn’t help calming Sidon’s nerves “...I’m getting really, really tired of sitting back and waiting for my problems to solve themselves.”

“That’s a good thing to hear, dear.”

Sidon pushed away the wooden spoon that was being waved under his nose. 

“Yes and… uh… I’m still figuring out how to be more proactive, there isn’t a single reunion where I don’t get some kind of major life changing truth dropped in my face but-”

“But…?”

“I can start with the small things, right?”

Her toothless grin grew wide and she slapped her hand against his arm ash she always did.

“Oh, my boy, you started being more than a passive tool a while ago. But I agree with you, it’s easier taking small steps than jumping in the sea when you are still learning how to swim. So, how can your nana help you?”

“Well… I kind of messed up with him yesterday.”

“Yes, we’ve been there already."

“So the best way to show him I didn’t mean to hurt him is… uh…” He felt like an idiot and wondered if he also gave the impression he only worried about Link in the middle of a war “Nana, he’s not getting better.”

“We all noticed, he’s still weak as a dry stick.”

“And he keeps refusing to eat. So… since I have more free time than you right now, maybe you could teach me how to make small, small meals filled with nutrients for him?”

“You really enjoy cooking, mh?"

“I… I just… I feel like I don’t have a full grasp on how to handle this chaos of a situation. Tetra, Riju, Link, Ganondorf… it feels like they’re still holding back a lot of stuff from me. Link now and then gives me something but I don’t have the full picture, okay?”

“They probably don’t want to overwhelm you. They’ve been at war their whole lives, you started experiencing it now…”

He raised both hands, defensively.

“I know. It’s frustrating knowing I’m still in the dark for so many things but I’m sure they’ll tell me what I need to know to end this war but… right now I can only do so many things as we wait for Kass.”

“Mhm…”

“... I’m being ridiculous, am I not?” he asked, deflating and sitting down on the floor. Even in that position he towered over her “There is so much more important stuff to do and all I can think to do is… trying to cook.”

Zita placed down her tool, gesturing toward one of the other Hylians to let them know she was taking a break and grabbed Sidon by the armlet, gently pulling him with her.

“... nana?” He asked, after having to bend to pass another door. Sidon never really explored the inner areas of the tower since most corridors were too small for him to walk into. Heck, to chase after her he had to crawl in some parts.

He finally realized they were accessing the housing area dedicated to the Hylians: he did some deliveries in the parts near the main stairs but it was just so…. small. It was a relief when she reached the door of what seemed to be her house and, after fussing a bit with a key and a lock that were too stubborn to cooperate, she stormed inside.

Sidon just… sat there, fully aware he had no chance to step in her little apartment.

“Nana?” He called out again, hearing her move things around. Something hit the floor, other things were dragged, but Sidon couldn’t really see behind the curtain that was in front of the entrance.

“So-” she only commented with a huff, before trotting outside holding an old blanket up. It was wrapped around something, a box perhaps? “If your response to not knowing what to do is: I could at least take care of the person I love… that’s good. If it gets in the way of you doing what you have to do, that’s not, but otherwise don’t let anyone look down on you for that. Caring about others is important.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You dragged me here so you could tell me I’m not a complete fool?”

“No, I dragged you here so you can take this.” The cover was removed and Sidon found himself staring at an old book. It had no title in it and the leather cover was ruined on the corners. It was such an old and poor looking tome, from its conditions it was a miracle it was still holding up together “It’s my family’s recipe book and it has a lot of things that can be useful for you. Before moving to the bay for fishing, my mother used to be a healer and there are a lot of notes that you can use.”

He clicked his tongue, not entirely sure on what to say.

“I appreciate this but… I can’t possibly take something that belongs to your family’s history.”

“My boy…” she shoved the book between his hands with the usual grace “It’s better in your hands than left to rot here. I lost my only daughter to this war-” Sidon’s eyes widened, not once, before, she ever mentioned a family. He mentally slapped himself for never asking “-and if anyone is going to take it it better be the man who’s going to end this nightmare, mh?”

“... you really are placing a lot of faith in me, mh?”

“I’ve been around you for two months, big boy, I am ready to bet on you.” she slapped her hand against his forearm once more, laughing “And someone’s gotta take care of the bean when you’re traveling, right? I’ll be counting on you.”

His answer was wrapping his arms around her tiny body and pulling her close for a hug.

\- - -

Hylians were… even more complicated than he thought. All Zora needed were a good variety of fish and water to survive, Hylians required so many foods from so many different groups and as Sidon walked back in Yunobo’s house he could already feel a migraine settling in.

“There you are…”

His neck snapped up at the familiar voice. Link was sitting at his usual place, like nothing happened, working once more at his weird horse-blanket-thing. That wasn’t angry-knitting, that was good, right?

“It took me some time but I convinced some of the Rito to train you to talk under pressure. You’re starting your lessons tomorrow, before the sparring with Tevi.” An annoyed huff followed “I can’t believe you skipped it, today. You wasted my and her time.”

The prince blinked.

“That’s… is that all?” No mentions about the mess he did the day before? No proper scolding? Nothing? Okay, Link had to be really pissed about it if he was choosing to pretend it never happened.

“That’s all. We need to work on your ability to speak properly under stress. I’ve been your backup for a long time but Servilia is long dead and everyone will be looking at you for the negotiation, we cannot afford you to let your mouth run before your brain filters what is being said.”

“... right.” he commented, placing the book he received from Zita on the stone table and approached the other, sitting at his usual place but avoiding to slide his tail on Link’s hips, he wanted to look at him if they were going to talk “So… we’re good?”

“I’m worried about your ability to hold a proper conversation at times but yes, we’re good."

He was being polite, had a calm tone, he wasn’t lifting his eyes from his work as the fingers kept working with wool… they were not cool. And he wasn’t even sure of how to bring that up.

“I’m… glad you’re no longer upset with me.”

“There’s a difference between being upset with someone and being worried about the future of a war.” Link sighed placing his needles down and staring at the ceiling for a moment, like searching for divine inspiration “Sidon?”

“Mh?”

There was no head on the lap, no weird cuddling that made Sidon’s heart go just a bit faster.

“You will make a good leader someday.” Link’s blue eyes met the prince’s golden ones “You still have a lot of things to work on but you will get there. I know at times it may seem I have no faith in you but… I do. You wouldn’t be alive if I didn’t think you had a chance.”

“How reassuring…” he replied, leaning one arm against the wheelchair and leaning slightly toward the centenar.

“I’m trying to sweeten the bitter pill that’s coming.”

The shark grinned widely, shaking his head.

“Of course. I should be glad you’re starting to take care of my feelings before crushing them. Come on, centenar, what’s wrong this time?”

“... I don’t think you’re ready. Yet.”

Sidon’s smile fell, Link sounded serious and there was no hint of amusement on his face. Good goddesses, they were all counting on him and Link didn’t think he was going to be able to finish the job, did he?

“... so?”

“So… you will better be ready because we’re going to dedicate all our time to intensive training until we reach the Rito. As long as we’re here you’ll have teachers, once we start traveling you’ll have to keep up with discussions with me or Riju. You’ll have to learn Rito history from Kass, Hylian from me and Gerudo from my brother. It’s going to be stressful, tomorrow your training intensifies.”

“In short, I will have to work harder.”

He wasn’t going to complain: he knew each tribe teached differently how the war happened and knowing more about them could only help, and he didn’t mind… trying to become a better ambassador.

“In short-” he continued after licking his lips “You want me not to fuck things up like I did yesterday.” 

From how his ears bent down Sidon knew he striked. How in the seven seas Hylians didn’t seem to realize how expressive their ears were was beyond him, Link had to have a basic grasp on it since he forced his ears still after the amputation but… oh, who cared? The prince was glad to have a window on that man’s feelings.

“I don’t mind if you mess things with me but if that happened in front of a representative of-”

“I didn’t mean to ask you for sex.”

Silence for a moment, Link opened his mouth twice before finally finding the words he needed.

“I know, that’s exactly why we need to work on your choice of words.”   
  
“And you also know what I was really about to ask and why I was nervous, don’t you?”

The Hylian let out a loud sigh, just muttering the prince’s name, clearly begging him to stop. For a second Sidon hesitated, remembering how once Link begged him not to make things weird, even if back then all the Zora was seeking was friendship. Link knew…

“I am in love with you.”

The blonde inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and slamming his head against the pillows. Yes, that wasn’t a reaction of surprise, that was a resigned one. The prince realized he also always knew the other man’s answer all along and… somehow it hurt less than he expected.

“Sidon… you…” The other struggled to find the right words once more “You just  _ think _ you’re in love with me.” Emphasis on the word think “I’ve been a permanent figure in your life for more than a year, I understand you’re getting unusually attached to me, but it’s not love.”

“Stop telling me how I feel, centenar. I’ve been slow at understanding myself but I’m certain of what I feel for you.”

The Hylian shook his head, crossing his arms and now refusing to look at the Zora. For someone who was so great at handling difficult topics and facing people who could stomp him keeping his chin up… Link was worse than the prince himself at handling this kind of discussions, uh?

“You’ll grow out of it, Red.”

Sidon somehow doubted. Perhaps he was still new to actually being in love, it felt so different from what he had for Ledo he even questioned what he had with the green Zora, but… Link was Link.

“Perhaps. But it’s not happening anytime soon.”   
  
“But it will happen.” That was the moment a tentative smile returned on Link’s lips. Sidon didn’t like it. “Listen… you’re not the first person who thinks they have feelings for me, nor the first one confessing and… they all moved on. And you will do the same.”

The Hylian reached forward to pat Sidon’s hand in what was an unusually goofy gesture for his standards.   
  
“You’re a better person than I expected when I first met you and someday you’ll be mature enough to make someone happy. But that person won’t be me.”

Sidon swallowed, the rejection hurt but at the same time there was something else there. He squinted in Link’s direction, like that could be enough to magically see an invisible pattern behind the centenar, but in the end he gave up.

“Okay…” He saw Link retreat with relief at his word and the pain in his chest increased “Okay…” Sidon repeated, nodding in his direction.

He wasn’t going to force himself on someone who rejected him, he wasn’t going to put Link under excessive pressure, but there was still something… off.

“That being said…” He put all his weight against the wheelchair, resting his head on Link’s lap once more “... this doesn’t change how I feel about you. But… I respect your refusal and I won’t pursue you further.”

There was an uneasy shift in the other and Sidon took note of that, deciding to return to it later. For now he could only offer the other what he could.

“I will do my best to take care of you.”   
  
“... as long as it doesn’t interfere with your work…”   
  
“It won’t. If anything it’ll give me motivation.” The shark said, mostly to himself “I will see the end of this war and I will see you use your crutches without problems once more, that much I promise.”

The only reply was a grunt and Link was back holding his knitting needles once more. From the way he pulled the various threads of wool Sidon knew the other was even more upset than before.

\- - - 

When Zelda and Ganondorf entered Yunobo’s house, Link and Sidon had been busy planning the day for at least half an hour. The Zora wanted to have more weight on how his lessons were going to be and he demanded to have time to spend in the kitchens, the Hylian vehemently disagreed and that quickly translated into a fight between the two.

Sidon was welcoming that return to normality.

“It’s good to see you two are being good friends once more. Now… there is something we all need to discuss.”   
  
Link nodded, wheeling himself toward the table and joining his siblings. The queen was carrying the medical bag either her or Amaryllis used when Link’s bandages needed to be changed and she seemed unusually serious.

“What’s wrong?”   
  
“Nothing is wrong, Link, it’s just…” She sighed as Sidon took a seat near them as well “I will be leaving tomorrow, Ganondorf will be coming with me.”   
  
From the way Link tensed up one would think she just told him she was about to elope with a Lynel. It lasted only a couple of seconds, then he blinked a few times, frowned in confusion and shook his head before returning his attention to them.

“Where do you plan to go?”

“Forbidden forest. We will try to contact the Sheikah and… there is something he has to show me.”   
  
That seemed to bother Link more than Sidon’s confession the day before. He closed his fists with enough strength, his knuckles turned white and his ears were pointing back, that was a clear signal of negative thoughts in the prince’s personal book on how to read the Hylian.

“There’s nothing there.”   


“And how would you know…?”

Ganondorf’s words were unusually calm and slow, that man always managed to be a chaotic force but right now he was merely… imposing? Sidon was as big as him, yet the Gerudo made him feel small like a fry.

“I… don’t know. But what… there’s nothing for her to see in that forest, I just know it.”   
  
“But you’ve never been there… and the Sheikah do respect the Hylian crown enough not to hurt her if she steps inside. If anything goes wrong, the spirits will simply take her back to the entrance.”   


“That’s not the point, she shouldn’t go there!”   
  
“I will and you will respect my choice. I won’t accept any more comment on that. We merely wanted to inform you we will be missing for a few days.””   
  
Link’s mouth snapped shut and he turned pale, the Zora wondered the extent of his inability to speak back to her. Sometimes, just sometimes, he found himself wondering how much of this  _ Curse from Hylia _ was real. Yes, Ganondorf’s rambles made little to no sense most of the time, but Link’s blind devotion was equally puzzling at times.

“Now…” Zelda got up and Sidon immediately imitated her, she was reaching for her bag and he knew what that meant. His stomach couldn’t handle the sight of wounds normally, the only time the prince dared to stay while Amaryllis cleared Link’s wound he almost fainted at the horrible sight.

“Oh, no no… Sidon? You stay.”   


“What?”

Both Link and the prince turned in her direction.

“Well…” She started unpacking alcohol, bandages and other things “Amaryllis will be busy coordinating the efforts to get the akkala paths clear for you, I will be distant from here and that leaves only two people he allows to touch him: you and Yunobo. As great as our Yuno is… his hands are twice as large as Link’s chest. That leaves you to clean his bandages when his sister can’t be here.”

He wanted to run away. Sidon glanced down in Link’s direction, but once more he had that weird defeated expression on his face, like Zelda’s words were law and especially in his condition he had no right to speak back. Their relationship really went south after the amputation, uh?

“Are you… sure this is a good idea?”   
  
“I’m sure. And this will certainly be useful to you as well in future.”

What was a good way to let her understand how… poorly prepared he was to handle such a thing? He was going to faint if he had to touch Link’s stump without anything covering it in the middle. No matter how much he loved the Hylian, he wasn’t… strong enough.

“Uh… uh…. we could use the guardians to clear the path for us!” He totally forgot about Link’s medallion until now but that didn’t matter. They had guardians, Amaryllis could stay and-   
  
“Guardians can’t swim, prince Goldfish, they can only keep Akkala safe but the rest of the path is blocked behind two deep rivers and we cut down the bridges long ago. They could climb on the mountain… but trust me, you don’t want to go there.”   
  
Sidon swallowed, nervously, and reached for Link, placing his hand against his slumped shoulders.

“Okay then…” he finally agreed “Let’s give it a try.”   
  
For Link, he had to keep in mind he was doing this for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He did it, folks! And don't worry, the endgame *is* sidlink, I'm not shipbaiting here... but we're not there yet. Nana is proud of Sidon right now.


	26. What I can and what I cannot do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy...

Sidon was incredibly glad Zelda didn’t force him to touch anything, at least this time. 

Even the simple sight of Link’s wound was enough to make his stomach twist and turn: where the leg had been amputated everything was still red and inflamed, it seemed a miracle it didn’t get infected again in the past two months.

“Usually a wound like this closes in a month, more or less, we’re just a bit… unfortunate.”

He glanced in the queen’s direction, she was perfectly focused on her task and the prince… envied her. His stomach twisted and turned as the woman proceeded to take the bandages off, then it got somehow worse as she started to clean dry blood and scabs.

The prince really, REALLY wanted to help Link but he doubted he had the strength to face…. that. He didn’t even understand how in some points the wound seemed almost magically closed, perfect skin covering where from what I remembered the blood vessels were, but for the rest it… everything was disgusting and he felt sick just looking at it.

There were talks about how things about how to make sure the wounds were clear, how to be sure the tissues weren’t getting worse, but Sidon soon realized he wasn’t absorbing notions as he did with other things. His eyes kept wandering and focusing how irregular the shape of the cut was, he kept thinking how painful it had to be, he kept wondering what caused that imaginary pain in a foot that no longer existed…

Assuming he had a chance to return to the Domain and talk with his sister, he truly needed to discuss about it with her. Nana had been clear enough: most of Hylian culture and knowledge had been lost in the past seven hundred years, that especially included what they knew about science and technology.

The flood was relatively recent, yes, but they were mostly located in the center of Hyrule in the middle of a war that involved all kingdoms that lived on the sides and they suffered from it. Civilizations cannot thrive when they’re forced to defend themselves all the time… and after raids coming from Rito, Zora and Gerudo most of the remaining books were stored in the Castle’s library.

In a certain sense, they started regressing culturally way before the Flood, that had just been the last hit that wiped away all they still had. Lurelin and Hateno both were rural towns, knowledge was being passed down orally, losing the castle meant losing everything.

Hell, one of the reasons Link and Zelda were both brilliant compared to their people was the fact they spent five years studying together. The details were still vague but the prince didn’t find it hard to believe, especially knowing-

“Are you paying attention or not?”   
  
His eyes snapped back to the woman, he was spacing out again, wasn’t he?

“Yes, my apologies, I just…”   
  
As soon as his attention returned to the amputated limb, the Zora winced. She was rubbing some kind of green paste on the exposed meat, her hand not even covered with gloves because all they could do was washing them with alcohol before and after touching the limb and-

“Just be careful when you’re smearing it here, you can still feel the femur sticking-”   
  
“I can’t do it.”   
  
The words came out before he could even process them but as soon as the idea of touching Link’s still exposed bone was brought up… he knew he couldn’t face that battle.

He didn’t miss how Link hid himself under the blanket that still covered most of his body to keep him warm, but he couldn’t look too much in his direction right now.

“Well, you’ll’ have to do it, Sidon.”   
  
“I can’t. Tetra… I am trying to be open and learn as much as I can but this…? This I cannot do.”

“Sidon…” her tone of voice was stern, it almost sounded like a warning.

“I want to help him but I can’t do it this way. I’m sorry. I just… I look there and all I can feel is the taste of his blood in my mouth!”

He never really got over almost biting Link’s arm off and the sight of blood always brought him back to the dinner that had him starting to put his trust in the Hylian.

“Try to have his screams in your head instead-”

The reaction at Zelda vocalizing her own discomfort was almost immediate. The covers were off, leaving Link only in his tunic and boxers and he pulled away from her as much as possible despite his limited room for movements.

“Link…” She tried to approach him away but he only pushed away her hands.

“Let Gan do it, I’ll ask Amaryllis or someone else but you don’t have to.” Sidon stepped back when the knight gestured in his brother’s direction, inviting him to take over. 

“Link, there’s no need to-”   
  
“Do it for your sanity and mine, please.” The queen bit her lips, taken aback by the pleading tone of the man, but he only continued as the Gerudo approached while cleaning his hands “The kid is trying his hardest, if there’s something he asks not to do… give him a break, this isn’t vital for our mission. We all have our limits and I’m already pushing him hard enough.”   
  
The prince flattened his tail, feeling guilty for causing even more tension between the two but still grateful that for once Link took his side. He just… no. He wasn’t made for that.

“Red?”

He turned to look at the Hylian as Ganondorf and Tetra started whispering to each other after taking few steps away. Sidon couldn’t hear their words but the queen’s tone was definitely aggressive.

“... yes, Cowpea?”   
  
“Go. See you in an hour for your first lesson of the day. Try to be productive in the meantime.”   
  
With the corner of his eye he saw Zelda turn for a second and the Gerudo force her to look back at him to continue their conversation. It wasn’t the right moment to speak against anyone’s decisions, was it?

“Okay. I will see what I can do. In the meanwhile you have to do me a favor-” the shark got up, sighed and reached for the large cabinet where Yunobo allowed him to store some of the food “Try to eat something. Everyone keeps telling me you don’t touch food and I can’t have my strategist and teacher feel weaker and weaker, mh?”

The Hylian glared in the direction of the bread and dry meat that had been placed within his reach, almost like those had committed some kind of evil crime against him.

“I’m not hungry.”   
  
“Well, give it a try!”   
  
“You know what happens when I force myself to eat, right?”

Sidon clicked his tongue, nodding. The first time Link threw up in front of him it had been a shock: Zora weren’t build for vomiting, when the Hylian tensed up and started making gagging sounds… he panicked. It took him a moment to realize Link was pointing at a bucket and as soon as the content of his stomach was emptied in it the prince had to look away.

The fifteen minutes he spent listening to Link’s gurgles as contractions tried to push outside something that was no longer there felt like hours. 

“I know. That being said, you won’t improve if you keep starving yourself. And we already skipped breakfast.”   
  
“... whatever.”   
  
Their little discussion was interrupted by Zelda as she stormed off the house. Both turned to look at Ganondorf who just offered them a shrug before sitting in front of Link and getting ready to take care of his wound.

“She’s… also processing a lot, try not to mind too much. Sidon? See you later.”

The prince could tell the Gerudo was gently telling him to leave because he probably had to speak with Link as well… and he didn’t envy his position. Dealing with Link in this moment could be exhausting, Ganondorf was dealing with both of them.

He nodded, covered Link once more and, after grabbing the book Zita gave him, stepped outside.

\- - -

He couldn’t help with Link’s wound, not without the risk of fainting in the middle of the dressing process, but he could invest his free time trying to address other issues, right?

Sidon was once more sitting in the Hylian kitchen with Nana’s book open on his crossed legs.

“You lost most of your medical knowledge but the body of an Hylian has more or less the same organs as a Zora one, right? Now, from what I remember from studying Zora medicine with my mentors, this constant nausea shouldn’t be tied to an amputation.”   
  


“You studied medicine, dear?”   
  
“Yes. Never too deeply but I also picked up some books in the last few months before coming here. What we had about Hylians is very limited but the plan is working mixing what I have and seeing what sticks.”

The old woman took a stool, sitting next to him as she kept peeling potatoes for the day’s rations. She somehow realized sometimes Sidon needed to talk to process his own thoughts and she just… allowed him to speak to someone.

“Tetra said part of the issue he had was poisoning from swamp afrormosia…”

A kind of wood used for fancy furniture by the Zora: it didn’t rot easily and it was simple to work. The lady who made Link his crutches probably took parts from furniture they had around and didn’t think too much about it… without realizing it was dangerous to give it to a Hylian. 

Continued exposure to the unsealed wood sensitized Link to it and having poisonous splinters in an open wound caused a strong reaction.

“I can’t say I have much knowledge or way to test anything but…” the Prince reached for a peeler, joining Zita in her task “I’m assuming Hylians also drain toxins in their bodies with liver and kidneys… and I know from Tetra he was already heavily stressing his liver abusing his medicines soooo…”

He raised his little knife, still trying to reorganize his thoughts. His was a long shot, there was no way to tell exactly what problems Link had, but… having something to try was better than doing nothing at all.

He already felt too much like a passive pawn in the great scheme of things, it felt nice to claim at least a little corner for the things he could do by himself.

“Your book mentions some plants that are good to detox the liver and help the kidneys so… maybe I can try to convince him to try some herbal teas?”   
  
She reached forward, flipping between the pages until they reached the section needed to discuss that kind of stuff.

“In the kitchen you’ll only find carrot and asparagus spears, hun, half of those plants are nowhere to be found anymore.”   
  
“It’s not completely true. Rosemary is said to help… uuuh... “

Peeler down, book up. He started flipping pages around, looking for the scheme he wanted.

“Rosemary infusion helps with bile production so that can help. And I’m positive I saw…” The prince checked the book again, information were scattered around in the most chaotic way but he could remember where the stuff he wanted was. Spending the night at home with a knight that wanted to focus on knitting had been more productive than he expected “There! When I arrived here I saw some of those plants around. This books calls them… dandelions? They say the roots are good as well… it’s not much but that could be a start?”

But that wasn’t all he had ready, oh no. 

“And if that doesn’t help, your mother noted that parsley can also help with digestion issues. Dandelions help with kidneys as well and… oh, we usually throw away pumpkin seeds but-” he raised one of his fingers “she also mentions in a corner they used to be used to help with kidneys too. I don’t… know how to cook them, really, but I could try to make an infusion. Or a soup. Or roast them. I’m sure there’s more but I still have to find it.”

Silence. Zita stopped peeling and even other people in the kitchen around them were just watching in his direction. He swallowed, wondering if he just made a fool of himself. Was it such a weird thing to assume Hylian and Zora bodies had relatively similar functions?

“Uh… what do you think, nana?”

“Mh… well, I thought you were pretty skilled making food for someone who just started and who even has different taste buds than ours but…”   
  
“... but?”   
  
“I’m starting to wonder if we didn’t find your calling, dear. Link said you’re not very detail oriented but… maybe we were just looking in the wrong direction.” A pause before offering him the usual slap that was a familiar gesture “Also, hard to believe someone can actually read Ma’s corner notes, those have always been scribbles to me!”

His tail raised again at her words. Zita sounded so proud of him right now, that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“Ehe…” He scratched his cheek “It wasn’t that easy but Elder Muzu has a worse handwriting, I guess that helped?”

Muzu… the elder was hardly around anymore. Sidon started to suspect the other Zora was avoiding him but he had no proof, nor he could imagine any reason for him to stay on his own. Oh, well, it wasn’t the main problem now.

“So…” Zita returned to her potatoes and everyone started working once more “Tell your Nana all you could find. And let’s figure out a way to get you what our bean needs.”

\- - -

“The Flying Fish brigade is at your service, prince Sidon!”

It almost felt unnatural, after so long, to have a line of people in front of him giving him a proper salute. It even felt comical considering said people were five Rito girls and a Zora child.

Still, he knelt in front of Laruta and her friends, showing them pieces of paper where one of the more artistically inclined Hylian copied from Nana’s book for him. 

“Girls, I’ve been informed those plants grow nearby, have you seen them around during your adventures?”

No one questioned where the kids went during the day, the whole area around the city was secured by guardians and as long as they didn’t stray too far from the city they had total freedom after or before their lessons. 

That made them the perfect agents for Sidon.

Everyone in the city was busy most of the time, yet he had a group of young explorers right there.

“Mmmhmm…” 

The girls studied the pictures for a long moment, frowning and shaking their heads, that until Notts noticed the drawing at the bottom of the pile.

“This one! This one grows around the fairy’s grave!” she chirped, clicking her beak with enthusiasm. Sidon smiled with hope.

“The armoranth?”

“Yes! That one! Mama told us stories about it! Long long ago warriors used it to make their skin as strong as an armor!”

The prince held back a chuckle. As far as he had been told, armoranth had that name because Hylians and Gerudo had to peel the external shell before cooking the soft core inside, not because it made incredible skin. That being said… he wasn’t going to kill the Rito’s enthusiasm.

“Do you think you can bring me some during the lunch break? I’m starting lessons of Hylian history with Link in a moment so I can’t go get it by myself.”

Not to mention he wasn’t allowed to leave the town but that was a completely different story. The girls hummed, stepped back and formed a little circle, arms over each other’s shoulder to cover each other as they whispered. When they finally turned they had a large grin on their faces.

“We could, yes. Buuuut…”

The prince rolled his eyes, waiting for them to call their prices.

“We want carrots. And a full, fresh fish for Laruta. It’s not fair you adults can have them raw but everything she eats has to be steamed.”

Food. Of course. He knew the kitchen’s Hylians were going to allow him to have some carrots if it was for Link’s sake so that wasn’t going to be a major problem. Laruta, on the other hand…

“You know it’s because with the farms being so close to the stream taking the city’s wastes away. We need to take extra precautions with the kids.”

“Buuuuuuuuuuuut-” the little Zora started, pouting.

“But I’ll provide you a raw fish, yes. You know, you could always take advantage of your trips to fish for yourself something fresh…”   
  
“But fishes are so fast!”   
  
“I only see a perfect excuse to train your swimming skills, Laruta.” he commented, sitting down and ignoring her still present pout “So… can I count on you?”

The Rito exchanged a grin and started running toward the city’s borders, saying the last one would be a rotten egg and leaving the Zora child behind. That was the norm: they were strong enough to glide down with Laruta but not enough to fly up with her.

And the giant, mysterious flower everyone called the Fairy’s Grave was way up the hill.

“You know, Laruta…” the girl turned to look at him, tilting her head “You also need to work on your diplomatic skills. I promised you a fish, no one said it couldn’t be something as small as an anchovy.”

She gasped, stomping her foot.

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Who knows, maybe I’m still an evil prince deep inside.”

The girl placed both hands on her hips, holding her chin up to prove him she wasn’t intimidated.

“Nu-uh… everyone knows you’re only cooking for Link now sooo…” she tapped her chin with a finger “If you’re looking for med… medicanilal-”

“Medicinal”

The girl grossed her arms behind her back, looking all smug.

“Medicinal plants… if you’re looking for them then Link must need them and you wouldn’t mess with your only available supplier. Because you like him toooooo much.”

He snorted, amused. Sidon doubted the girls would refuse to help Link, they seemed a nice group despite their tendency of creating chaos, but right now he was more impressed by how Laruta had been quick at analyzing the situation.

“True, true…” he reached forward, patting her head “Come see me at dinner, you can have one of my tilapias. See you later.”

He got up, gathering the drawings and making a mental note to ask around to other people, just in case. He started walking away, now he only had to-

“Sidon?”

The prince turned once more toward the kid. She had a strange, sheepish expression now and he wondered if he said something wrong.

“... uh… yes?”

“Kass and Misa said they’ll adopt my friends once this war is over, you know?”

“Oh… oh! They’re making it official then?”

That… certainly added pressure on him, people were already starting to make plans for the  _ after _ . Yes, Kass admitted he and his wife to be were already considering to adopt the kids, peace or not, but… he really told them to expect the war to end?

Sidon swallowed, trying not to show how uncomfortable that made him. What if he failed? What if the price to pay for peace was going to be too heavy to return to a normal life?

“Mhm…” She nodded, looking down and apparently finding the dirt way more interesting than anything else “It’s just… I’m happy for them.”   
  
“Who wouldn’t be?”   
  
“But it will be… lonely without them. They will probably move to Rito Village.”   
  
“Oh…” The prince sat down on the floor once more, trying to be more or less at her height even if that meant leaning down in an uncomfortable position “Well… you will still have everyone else in the village. And I’m certain you will find ways to meet each other again.”   
  
“I was just wondering… uh…” She hesitated, looking in the prince’s direction a couple of times and then sighing, shaking her head with resignation and offering a wide smile once more “Uh… maybe you could teach me how to write them super cool letters before you leave? I know princes know it all when it comes to write fancy stuff.”

“Oh, dear… is that all?” For a moment it almost sounded like she was going to ask him the moon, not something so simple “Search for me during the meal breaks, I’ll do my best to help you out. Anything else?”   
  
She bit her lips but shook her head, Sidon smiled in her direction and pet her head once more before heading back to Yunobo’s place.

\- - -

“Sorry, I’m a bit late, I tried to be a bit more productive and… I got sidetracked. But you’ll be glad to hear I- no, you know what? It will be a surprise.”

Sidon was smiling from fin to fin as he stepped in the house, carefully placing Zita’s book near the window and approaching the knight. Link was nowhere near the loom, that was good, and he already took place at the table in front of some empty papers and- oh… he didn’t like the expression on his face.

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, let’s get started.”   
  
“Link, I am not good at reading others but I can read your mood at this point. What’s wrong?”

The Hylian just shrugged, taking a book on his lap and starting to search for whatever topic they were supposed to start with.

“I’m not… upset? Just… confused.”

“How so?” Sidon asked, taking a seat in front of him and glancing over the material that had been prepared for them. Uh… those were the same books the town’s children used, weren’t they?

“Ganondorf’s stories never made sense. But now he’s… saying he’ll prove Zelda he’s right? And that his evidences are all in the forest? I…” Another shrug “If they needed to take some time for themselves… sure. They’re both people I love, I trust them. Them going there? It gives me an anxiety I cannot explain.”   
  
“Well, the forest is dangerous…”   
  
“No, not for her. The spirits will not hurt the queen, the Sheikah already approved her visit as well. I just don’t know what’s wrong with me, I can’t even attribute this to post traumatic stress disorder. Page fourteen, we start from the basis.”   
  
“Okay…” He frowned when a large, hand drawn picture of a Hylian King greeted him. Gods, that was really starting from the beginning, wasn’t it? “Maybe you’re just nervous because they’re leaving you behind?”

“Nah, it’s not that… it’s just bullshit in my head. All irrational thinking and I hate when that happens. Now… history of the royal family… I don’t want to lose my mind wondering what the hell is in that place. The answer is probably  _ nothing _ and I’m just stressed for a lot of other factors.”   


“Fair…” he agreed, noticing how Link kept tapping his fingers on the table and looking around. He wasn’t really focused on their lesson, wasn’t he? Considering this was a starting lesson and that the other probably didn’t need to add further stress to the moment… Sidon was just going to pretend he didn't notice “Then tell me, centenar Plant Plant, how is the Hylian Kingdom so different from the Zora one?”   
  
“Well, first of all- and careful because it will come as a big cultural shock… “ Link crossed his arms, leaning against the table. Okay, he needed distraction and Sidon could provide that being an attentive student. “For you the king is the one who matters while queens only have to look good and bear kids, right?”

The Zora nodded, that was pretty much what the elders taught him. It felt like so long ago, meeting his sister in person and then moving in Tarrey Town changed his perspective so much…

“Well, for us it’s pretty much the opposite. Legends say all our queens are incarnations of the Goddess and they always hold more power than their husbands.””

Sidon grinned, leaning on the table as well and trying to imagine Zelda acting all gracious and elegant as all portrayals of the Goddess Hylia were.

“I won’t question how you handle powers in your Kingdom but I find hard to believe your sister has more in common with Hylia than the hair color…”   
  
That actually got a small chuckle out of the other and Sidon’s grin grew even wider.

“Trust me, I find it hard to believe as well. That being said, you needed to know that before we start discussing how that affected our relations with the other kingdoms in the past few centuries. For what we know, at least.”

Oh, okay, the book was then just for show, the real lesson still had to begin. The prince reached for some paper, grabbed a pen and some ink, and prepared himself. If he knew Link, it was going to be a long lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the afrormosia is a real plant that can cause real problems. And yes, I made a zora/swamp version that's worse but I spent so long researching dangerous wood I feel like I learnt a lot more than I planned. On a side note: Sidon having a weak stomach when blood is involved was already planned way before, back in the days of saving Sidon from poisoned fish, I hope I didn't bait anyone with the idea of him becoming Link's caretaker in that sense. I just wanted to make it clear sometimes we have limits and we need to learn to accept them, in this case Sidon is learning to say 'no' when he knows it's not going to work for him. (and it's not necessary for the war.)
> 
> Also YES, have a SLICE OF LIFE CHAPTER. Not much sidlink but don't worry, it will come. Next chapter, spoiler ahead, Sidon is going to spend time with Link in the stable. He's going to see how Link acts when he's in love (with a horse) ;)


	27. A knight in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self indulgent chapter time! I'm so sorry I'm struggling to keep up with your comments, I just... I don't know. But I'm already posting at 2am and I can only say *I will get to replying to them tomorrow*. I hope you'll enjoy the incoming chapter.

If Sidon had his doubts when Amaryllis suggested to let Link train on his horse for a while, the Hylian could barely stand, he could hardly imagine him pulling a bow’s string and traveling even for an hour without resting, he immediately changed his mind when he saw him return. 

The knight was  _ beaming _ , he didn’t even know Link could smile so widely but Sidon found himself captivated as he watched him smile and press his face against Yunobo’s hand as the gentle giant helped him down. Yes, he did feel a bit of jealousy but at the same time it was such a relief to see him so… alive.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?”   
  
“Yes…” Was the prince’s reply as he kept smiling in Link’s direction. Even if the Hylian appeared exhausted, even if the quiver on his back appeared still full meaning he had probably been unable to shoot as Sidon expected… it felt so nice to know something he provided was able to make the other so happy.

He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, looking at Link as he took his horse to the inn, ready to stable Soup once again. Hell, as little as Sidon knew about animals, he could almost swear even the old mare had a happier trot.

It took him a long moment before his brain returned to shore and the prince remembered he wasn’t just chilling under his gazebo but he was, in fact, holding a cleaver and was supposedly busy preparing the Rito’s lunch.

His head snapped back and he inhaled between his teeth with shame when he realized Zita had been staring at him and the radishes he abandoned on the cutting board for a while.

“My apologies, Nana, I-”

“Go.” She waved a bundle of carrots in the inn’s direction, rolling her eyes “Go, you big gay disaster, before you accidentally cook yourself because you’re too distracted, I can handle this.”

He gave her no time to change her mind: as soon as she was done talking the prince’s brown apron was already laying on the nearby table and his tail was wagging as he threw his arms around her for a quick hug.

“I love you so much, Nana…”

“No need to lick my arse now, you big baby. I said go, you should obey your elders.”

“Yes ma’am!”

With that the Zora was gone, happily trotting toward the inn. He smiled in Yunobo’s direction as they crossed each other, if he wasn’t wrong the Goron had lessons with the kids and was probably already late, and proceeded further, stopping only at the open door that led to the stable, peeking inside.

The horse was resting on the hay and, once more wrapped in a large blanket, the Hylian was at her side, brush in hand and a stupid smile still painted on his face. Link already complained that since he couldn’t stand he had no chance to take care of her hooves but… for the rest he loved to spoil his mare.

What was once a relatively unclean fur was now shiny as a brown trout, the long, cream mane had been braided with countless threads of wool and from what Sidon heard there wasn’t a day the Hylian didn’t redo her fur, energies allowing him.

“Oh, yes, you’ve been fantastic… ”

He tilted his head, confused both by Link’s tone and the fact that he was apparently speaking with a deaf horse. but he sounded so delighted Sidon realized he didn’t care. So… that how the centenar sounded when he was in love, uh?

The prince stared in silence for a while, stealing what he could from that moment and enjoying the sight. There was an unusual softness in the way Link spoke, he sounded more tender than he had ever been even around the Goron, and Sidon found himself smiling at that.

“Who knew you could be so soft…”   
  
The soldier almost jumped on his spot and Sidon grinned, stepping in and finding a cube of hay large enough to sit on. Uh, weird, when Link was crying he didn’t notice how stingy the dry plants could be.

He was expecting a snarky response and the frown on the Hylian’s face seemed to imply that it was exactly what was coming, but one look back at his horse and the silly smile was back up on his face. Wait? Really? No ‘you should be at work’ remarks? 

“She hasn’t been loved too much before coming here, I have to fix that, right Soup?”

Sidon only grinned as Link returned his attention to the mare, his way too thin arms stretching as far as they could to reach further on the animal’s body. So far none of Sidon’s attempts at cooking made things better for Link but one morning with her and the color was back on his cheeks…

“You look happy.”   
  
Link hummed without taking his eyes off Soup as he carefully brushed her, the horse’s little hat and the knitted saddle the warrior made had already been taken off. Sidon saw him hesitate, sigh and then lean full body against the mare’s side, fingers gently caressing her.

“It’s been ten years from the last time I wandered outside on my own.” Link pressed his forehead against her fur “I forgot what it felt like. She’s… I  _ am  _ happy, kid.”

Sidon nodded, smiling in their direction and appreciating how the horse’s presence was somehow relaxing enough for the Hylian to open up a little. When Link started to talk once more, it wasn’t because the prince prompted in, such a nice change…

“You were right-”

“Uuh-” Sidon grinned widely “Those words must be more painful than a  _ Thank you, Sidon. _ ”

Once again, he was surprised when, instead of reacting with hostility, Link only chuckled, closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek against Soup’s side.

“As I was saying, you big child, you were right. I don’t have the strength to pull a bow… but somehow I didn’t get frustrated while trying, probably because she kept me company.” his smile dropped and Sidon didn’t miss a strange, different gleam in his eyes as Link reopened them, his attention still completely on his mare “I need to get better, I’m in no shape to protect my queen like this.”

Zelda, of course. Still, he had no room to worry about Link’s obsession with her, not when his tone was so full of energy and life for the first time in almost a month. The shark got up, approaching a few steps and sitting back only when he saw Link’s ears change position, lowering. Moving any closer was going to break the calm of the moment, wasn’t it?

“Does that mean you’re going to start accepting my remedies?”   
  
“Ugh…”   
  
“I will take that as an ‘ _ I will try _ ’.” A little pause as he chucked at Link’s pout “No need to be like that. The girls even brought me something special for you.”

Ear twitch even if Link’s blue eyes didn’t move, Sidon knew he got his attention. The shark’s grin grew wider, Link’s expression a bit more wary. Oh, the more he learnt about the Hylian’s tastes, the better he knew where to aim when recovering stuff for him. He was so lucky everyone in town wanted to help Link as well.

“Honey.”

That actually worked. Link’s eyes widened just so slightly and he turned to look the the Zora with lips barely parted, even with Soup right there his sweet tooth betrayed him. Sidon fully shown his teeth, more than pleased to see his efforts were starting to bear the first fruits.

Bees weren’t that common in the Akkala region and importing honey from Hateno was a chore since merchants needed to go unnoticed and usually focused on bringing more important stuff, Sidon had to copy the entirety of Zita’s book for Beedle in order to get a small jar of sweetener from him. Looking at Link right now every single hour he spent awake writing and passing two tilapias every day to someone in order to have the drawings done had been worth it.

“You’re kidding me…”   
  
“I’m not, centenar. If you’re a good patient and take your medicines I promise you a spoonful of honey each day.” It wasn’t going to last more than a couple of weeks but perhaps he could obtain more while traveling “Deal?”   
  
The prince’s tail started to slowly wave left and right when Link’s expression went from a slight frown to an amused grin.

“Are you talking to me like I’m a kid, Red?” 

“Oh, how tables have turned… is that a deal, centenar Plant Plant?”

He reached forward offering the Hylian his hand. Link replied by huffing and rolling his eyes with an annoyed expression, then his lips curled once more and he chuckled, trying to reach forward to grab the Zora’s hand, only to stumble down because they weren’t close enough.

“Careful there…” Sidon chuckled, helping him back to a proper sitting position. He was truly tired, wasn’t he? It was probably better find an excuse to skip the next class of Hylian history and legends and force him to sleep a little.

“You asshole…”

Link was laughing. Oh, goddesses, Link was finally laughing  _ with _ him. The prince mentally thanked the mare for giving him such a rare gift and when Link reached for his hand to give it a weak shake he ruffled the slowly regrowing hair.

“It’s a deal.”   
  
To think that was exactly the way their partnership started. Looking back, it felt like an eternity ago and they used to hate each other so much, now Link considered him his friend and Sidon was in love with him, blessing this chance to see the other genuinely happy even if it was just thanks to the horse.

“You know…” Link started, pushing himself again against the horse and resting his head “She’s a good girl. I love her very much.”   
  
“I can tell just looking at you.”   
  
“You usually have to guide deaf horses with your legs but she adapted so easily to me…”   
  
“Well, you’re both giving each other a lot of love…”   
  
“I know but… it’s just…” There was mirth in his voice, the soldier was looking up at Soup like she was the most beautiful thing in the universe, not an old and relatively unhealthy mare “I don’t even know what I’m trying to say.”   
  
“Ohoh, now that’s new.”

He saw the Hylian’s ears perk up and then down a couple of times, but nothing that was passing in his mind was shared. Sidon only enjoyed the peaceful silence and Link’s company.

“I think she’s been kept inside for most of her life, you know? But when a horse is twenty it’s just unsafe breeding them anymore and…” a sigh “You should have seen her run, Sidon. I love her so much.”

“It’s pretty evident, yes. You’re pretty high on happiness at the moment.”

“I told you, it’s been ten years going only where others brought me, on the other hand she’s… she feels like she’s an extension of me. She makes me feel so free and-”   
  
Sidon tilted his head, realizing Link was hesitating. There was a moment of silence and the Hylian raised a finger pointing it right under Sidon’s crest in warning.

“Let’s make this more than clear, what I’m about to say has no romantic implications of any type.”    
  
The Zora blinked, amused by Link’s seriousness and puzzled by the sudden remark. He knew and accepted the Hylian didn’t return his feelings so what was the sudden deal with that.

“... okay?”   
  
“I… Well... uh... Just come here and give me a hug, you oversize child.”

Sidon burst out laughing, pulling the grumpy man up between his arms. Even if they held each other countless times in the Zora court that was fake and Link avoided acts of affections with anyone who wasn’t his sister or Yunobo, it was pleasant to hold him properly once more.

“I should have gifted you a horse sooner.”   
  
“The few horses you can see for sake in the zora markets are overpriced, inbred and sick animals. I pity them but I wouldn’t spend a rupee there and support how the merchants treat them. I…” He felt Link’s hands rub against his back “She’s what I needed, the right moment I needed her the most. It makes dealing with all your bullshit almost worth it.”   
  
“Oh, please, we both know you deal with my bullshit because you love me.”   
  
“Sidon? Don’t.”

He chuckled at the stern warning and stepped back, finally interrupting their hug to offer the Hylian a more comfortable position against his beloved steed. From there Sidon could barely count a minute before Link’s eyelid fell and he decided to carry him back home.

\- - -

The Forbidden Forest was one of the few places, if not the only one, where magic still thrived. The queen of Hyrule and the King of the Gerudo faced the fog holding their chins up and allowed both wind and wild animals to show them the right path.

What they told Link was a lie, there was no alliance to be found between the Sheikah: the tribe wasn’t interested in offering more than they already had by sending Paya. There were only three kids in their village and they were, like magic itself, slowly withering away.

No, they were in the forest for a single reason and, if the Spirits allowed them, it was going to be over quickly. Ganondorf let out a small sigh of relief when the path started opening up and the trees started looming less and less over them. Stepping over a blooming Silent Princess confirmed him that they had been allowed to pass.

No words were exchanged between the two as they reached a clearing in the forest. 

There still were signs of battle, bloodstains covered the pale petals of the flowers, and the more they approached their destination the more the garden was covered in pale blossoms.

Ganondorf stopped walking as soon as he recognized the site of his demise.

Resting between flowers, untouched by time or weather, was a blonde Hylian. From how serene his expression was one could almost suspect him to be asleep, there were no wounds to be seen and his skin was still rich in color, yet a glance to the large gash on his green tunic told a different story.

“So that’s where we died…”

The man didn’t reply to the younger woman, there was no need to. Not only the body of the previous Link was still there, refusing to decay, but scattered on the ground there were bones of a larger person and his gerudo armor…

That was the spot where Ganondorf’s attempt to violate the forest and kill the other two bearers failed, the place where him and the Hylian knight fought… and fell.

“The last memories I have of my previous life are…” gruesome, clouded by the same primal fury that overcame him in most of his incarnations, not something worth remembering “... when we fell I remember you stripping Power from me with a strength I’ve never seen before and promising I was not going to get away with it anymore.”

He paused, giving Zelda the space she needed as she stepped near the fallen knight, kneeling at his side.That sight was so familiar, the only difference was that he usually witnessed them like that as he slowly bled to death.

In the tenderness of her gesture as she caressed his still rosey cheeks he could see longing and love, in the way the respectfully backed away the awareness that her feelings had never been returned, no matter the cycle.

“A lot of things changed since the last time…” he finally said, stepping behind the woman “I don’t know what you wished for but-”   
  
“I tried to bring him back but it failed.” 

“You remember now?”   
  
“No. But I know that, somehow…”   
  
He nodded, allowing her to process whatever was in her mind. Being the only person who remembered everything was… exhausting, yet he didn’t wish that even on his old, worst enemy. Oh, the nightmares as memories started crawling back, the horror in Link’s mother’s face when he attacked her because in the dark she just looked so similar to Hylia’s hero…

Ganondorf didn’t forget how he kept putting off murdering Link when he was a baby because he was grateful to his parents, how close he went to kick him in a river and pretend it had been an accident. Things were certainly different now but it had not been an easy path.

“I broke his curse, I didn’t break hers, that’s why he’s not free.” Zelda turned to look in his direction, looking lost “What does that mean?”   
  
“I can’t be sure but… I’d say you broke Demise’s curse, mostly cutting me out of the equation-” He felt so… different from how he used to be. Finding out the Gerudo were doing fine had been enough to calm his spirit “But whatever binds you and your knight together must come from before, probably from Hylia herself. ”   
  
“I see…”

“Which also probably means you’re the only one who can sever that bond.”   
  
“Mhm…”   
  
He gave her the time she needed, only stepped closer when the woman got back on her feet and placing a hand on her small shoulders. Unlike him she didn’t have a complete picture of their past… and that was okay.   
  
“Let’s pray this is the last time we’re dragged back. Now… come with me, Zelda, I think there’s an old tree eager to meet you.”   
  
\- - -

Sidon was busy working training with Riju when Kass returned to Tarrey Town, Amaryllis just walked in the room they were using and told them to get ready for a reunion because there were news and not all of them were good. 

“Why is that so urgent?” He asked turning to look at the gerudo girl “We aren’t going to leave anyway until Zelda and Ganondorf are back, aren’t we?”

She shrugged, admitting she had no idea, and then both prepared themselves for thee emergency meeting. As soon as they stepped in and saw Link curving over maps and documents with a big frown on his face the prince knew something was wrong.

“Good, you’re all here, take a seat.” the Hylian only muttered without even looking in their direction. The Rito was nowhere to be seen even if everyone else was now present.

“First of all, news from the southern borders. The Zora lost terrain there, my old unit has been dismembered and that weakened us, add the fact that I didn’t exact plan ahead for so long and you no longer have Bazz being able to deliver  _ Royal orders _ as well.”

The prince frowned, knowing well that losing terrain meant also losing leverage in possible negotiations.

“How far did the Gerudo reach?” he asked, standing up as much as he could and moving to the soldier’s side, trying to check the map with him. Link just frowned without lifting his eyes from the large sheets of paper.

“Bronas Forest, you know what it means?”

He had to scan the map to find that spot, then study the surroundings why the Hylian seemed bothered by that. Sidon also noticed Amaryllis move with the corner of his eyes and Link sign her to wait, probably because he was testing the prince.

Oh. Oooh.

“That gives them access to Tobio’s Hollow once more? Why is what place so relevant?”

“I wish I had an answer, Red. I can’t even say that’s the reason we were pushed back only so much but… it sure is one hell of a coincidence there.”   
  
“It is…” Riju hummed bringing a hand to her chin and pensively staring at the map “Link already told me about it and, well, Berta mentioned they got a direct order not to set their tents anywhere nearby due to air pollution but… no one really know who sent that? In the end the place was stinky as hell and they decided to obey anyway....”   
  
“So not only the Zora sent supplies there even if men went missing in that spot and we already lost it but… the Gerudo too?” Sidon scratched his crest “Wait…. does that mean we may have traitors on both sides?”   
  
“Oh, Red… of course there are traitors on both sides. What we have to figure out is if the Zora just managed to forge a message for the Gerudo and that’s it or if that’s not the case… meaning we’d have to figure out why that fucking place is so important.”   
  
“Which, honestly…” Amaryllis crossed her legs, interrupting her brother “Is not something we can afford right now”

“I know, Am. Which only means one thing: we have no time to lose. Kass provided us a valid list of things to offer for a negotiation but he already warned us it will be hard since we cannot guarantee a cease fire until we’re back to the Domain, meaning we will have to be extra convincing with our offers. And the Zora can’t afford to lose too much terrain…”

Link scratched his head with frustration and Sidon could understand why, even with full diplomatic power from Mipha their situation was everything but positive. At least when Riju and Link told him they were going to train him to speak under pressure and in situations of disadvantage they truly meant it.

“Which brings us to the northern borders. They’re a mess. The Zora’s attempts to be more aggressive backfired terrible and not only had them lose ground, they also made the local wildlife more agitated. Which translates in most main roads being absolutely unusable at the moment. We will have to pass at the base of the mountains and pray we don’t stumble into anything too big.”

“Wait…” The prince took another look at the map, frowning “You said your horse can’t travel there.”   
  
“No, usually not, but there's a way… It’s a longer trip but we can pass by Deep Akkala going north from here and just… pass the mountains from the North. Yunobo and Daruk could wait for us at Gut Check rock…” Link placed a tiny flag on the spot “And from there we just… try to avoid any contact. What worries me is a possible Lynel presence but I’m hoping Zelda and Ganondorf will be with us by then.”

Lynels, Sidon heard _ stories  _ about them, most troops preferred to take a different path than face one and- oh…

“Wait, we’re not waiting for your siblings to come back?”   
  
Link shook his head, making a gesture in Paya’s direction, Sidon realized he didn’t even notice her when the little council started.

“She’ll be try to find them and bring them to us. Until we regroup it will be me, you Tevi and Riju. The smaller the group, the higher our chances not to be noticed by monsters. And as long as we’re in Akkala the guardians will protect us. I know it will lose us a day or even more but from what we know… I don’t trust using any common road on my own.”

Sidon sat back down at his place. Right… Paya and Link could pass for two travelers but if there was chaos people were going to have questions about them. Having a horse was already going to draw enough attention on its own.

“Listen-” he turned in the Hylian’s direction “I trusted you so far so if you think that’s our best bet I will join you this time as well, just… is this really all we can do?”   
  
“Considering we have no reliable way to speak with your sister and a small pile of documents from her is all we have? Yes. I have informers and spies, sure, but by the time those new information reach them and reports are sent back to me it will probably be… at least a week if not two of lost time. We need to find an agreement as soon as possible, there’s no hope for a balanced negotiation if the Zora are losing the war  _ again  _ by the time we meet the enemy leaders.”

“Fair. Okay, I only have two questions, centenar.” Sidon crossed his arms “First: why isn’t Kass here with us? Is he okay? I thought he was going to come with us. Second: when are we supposed to leave?”

“Kass is okay, he’s just resting in the infirmary: he kept flying for almost a week to return as soon as possible and he crashed as soon as he was done reporting. I don’t know if he will join us or not, it will be up to him as soon as he’s done resting.”   
  
The prince nodded in Link’s direction, it was a relief knowing the Rito was fine.

“What about our departure date?”   
  
Link reached for his crutches, tentatively holding on them and stepping toward Yunobo, after all he still needed the Goron’s help to handle the numerous staircases of the Town.

“Go say your goodbyes, Red.” the Hylian didn’t even turn in his direction as he spoke “We’re leaving tomorrow at dawn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Link in love with Soup? Yes. Is Link going back to business? The answer is still yes.


	28. The start of a journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Sorry it took so long but this chapter proved itself rather challenging, I will add at the bottom how many times I changed stuff, just for funsies :P Warnings about: intolerance talks, mostly. It's a tame chapter.

If Link didn’t warn him that Zita hated goodbyes and that she was unlikely to make a big scene for their imminent departure he would have been… disappointed. The woman barely acknowledged him and replied with a ‘oh, then see you soon’ before returning to her work. 

It was so weird to find out that this was the norm in Tarrey Town: big goodbyes were seen as a bad omen, it was common belief that no matter how attached you were to someone, you had to let them go. No hugs, no tears, just an informal ‘bye’ to show they’d be back.

The prince couldn’t say he understood them, but it was clear they were far too used to part from each other and hated to be sentimental about it.

Laruta on the other hand had been… something. She said nothing, the kid merely attached herself to Sidon’s leg and for a long moment the prince just waited for her to speak. He knew that between Mei and Tevi being distant from the Town for most of the day he had become a sort of big brother figure for her, Sidon wanted to at least give her a proper goodbye… but in the end she merely ran away before he could do or say anything. Oh, well, he was going to respect her wish to be left alone.

On the way back he got some snacks (mostly for Link) and someone told him the Hylian was waiting for him in the stables. Something about Yunobo and Amaryllis having a discussion with someone at the Goron’s place and him wanting to have a talk with the prince before leaving.

He wasn’t surprised at all when he reached the inn and found the little man sitting on the hay as he organized Soup’s saddlebag with things for their journey. Link had been adamant in packing as little as possible on her since the mare was going to carry him all the time anyway but they needed some basic things. 

At least Riju and Tevi apparently knew how to provide for food on the way, that allowed them to carry just a few dry supplies and some water in their backpacks, but… a tent and some tools were apparently necessary.

The Zora leaned against the frame of the door, looking fondly at the little knight knight as he weighed little bags and decided what to pick and what to leave behind. The large leather bag he was choosing things from was his alchemy bag, wasn’t it? Sidon never had the opportunity to see him work with 

“You know what? I’m starting to get wary of your talks, they’re never about something nice like ‘ _ You know Sidon, I realized I actually have feelings for you _ .’”

Ears twitched and Link turned, rolling his eyes and shooting the prince a death glare.

“I’m just joking, Cowpea. Even if I flirt it doesn’t mean I expect you to fall at my feet, it mostly helps me deal with the stress. That being said…” he finally stepped in,sitting on the floor in front of the Hylian. The mare barely turned her attention toward the two men as she kept munching on hay and relaxing at Link’s side “how do you plan to ruin my night?”

He saw Link hesitate for a moment, clear indication that anything they were going to discuss wasn’t going to be pleasant. The prince braced himself for it: if Link was unsure how to start one of their talks that meant something, the strategist usually prepared his discussions with care, how he was clearly weighting how not to hurt him.

“You’re gay…”

That… was not what he expected to come out of the Hylian’s mouth. Especially not blurted like it was suddenly a big problem. He preferred to be reserved about his preferences back home, mostly because he was supposed to marry a woman anyway, but now that he was free he had the right to be open about it.

“Well, yes? Thank you for noticing?”

“And that’s not okay.” There was a moment of pure confusion on Sidon’s part, then Link slammed one hand against his face and muttered something under his breath. Before the prince could question that weird statement, the other continued “What I mean is: it’s okay for me, it’s okay for those who live in Tarrey Town, and it’s okay for a lot of people in my unit but it’s not what you’re going to experience once we leave.”   
  
The prince’s jaw dropped just slightly as he processed the other man’s words.

“Wait… what’s wrong with me being gay?” he finally asked, mindlessly placing one hand on the other man’s lap and not even noticing how Link reached for it in what was a reassuring gesture, especially coming from a person like him.

“Nothing is wrong, that’s who you are and there is nothing wrong with it. But, and this is the tricky part, not everyone agrees with that.” 

Sidon couldn’t say he was pleased with how the conversation was going, but Link was trying to speak about something he considered important to share even if he was clearly uncomfortable with it so… he just waited for him to finish.   
  
“You’re been shielded most of your life: the nobles didn’t care who you liked as long as you kept doing what they wanted and covered for you a lot. To the public eye you’re just a good prince with little to no interest in lovers, I guarantee you that’s all I knew when we first met. Why? Because most Zora can be very vocal against anything that’s not your typical man-woman marriage. Or, well, using slaves to… you know...”   
  
“Tevi’s girls seemed okay with me having no interest in any of them…”   
  
“Because they know what it’s like to be an outcast, Sidon.” There was a long, awkward silence between them “And… listen, it’s not like everyone will automatically hate you if you say you like other men in public but… it’s dangerous.”    
  
Sidon frowned, pondering about the other’s words and trying to process all the implications there. Link was concerned about his safety, wasn’t he?

“Here in Tarrey Town people are used to accept differences in others, outside... it may not be as easy.”   
  
“Frankly, I find this ridiculous.” Sidon finally said, interrupting the other “Why would anyone even care about who I like?”   
  
“I don’t have an answer for you on that.” Link himself tended to be ill disposed toward nobles and rich people, he wasn’t completely free of prejudice himself if his early interactions with Sidon were of any indication “But I know how this world works and…” It was clearly hard for him to search for the right words. Link was a practical man, that was way out of his comfort zone and it showed “It can suck.”

“In short: I should hide who I am. I agree with you, this sucks. I can do it, I’ve kept my relationships inside a clam before… but it doesn’t make much sense to me.”

“Not everything people do is supposed to make sense, kid.” An awkward, friendly pat against his shoulder followed Link’s words “And I get it: you’re who you are and there should be no shame in that but- we have more important battles to fight now.”   
  
The prince only nodded in reply.   
  
“You’re supposed to avoid settlements anyway, it’s not like you’ll have to repress yourself too much.”   
  
“I know, it’s still weird for me to think that with all things that are going wrong… you ended up warning me about that.” He hummed, distractedly moving his thumb and gently caressing the back of the Hylian’s hand “I don’t know what I’ll do after this mission but… assuming I’ll obtain once more a position of power… maybe I could do something about this madness then?”   
  
The Hylian offered him half a tired smile.   
  
“You are only one voice right now, wait until you can represent thousand of them...” A pause as the Hylian turned to touch the fur of his horse with his free hand “You know, Red? You’re maturing fast. I expected tantrum over tantrum over the pettiest shit but you keep proving me wrong. It does warm my old, cynical heart a little.”   
  
The prince grinned widely at that and gave Link’s hair a quick ruffle before getting up.

“As much as I’d love to stay here and try to impress you even more-” he blatantly ignored Link’s frown at that “we’re leaving at dawn and I’d love to get at least a few hours of sleep. I promise I will not look for a husband while we’re traveling, no need to worry about that further. Now… anything else? I wanted to search for Muzu and tell him bye as well, I think he has been avoiding me lately.”

The sudden drop of the Hylian’s ears was a direct confirmation of that, no matter how unreadable his face was. So the elder was avoiding him, huh?

“Listen, Red, he… I spoke with him and I think he feels guilty for your father’s death. They were really close. I think you’re both long overdue a talk about the reasons he was so attached to the former King but...” 

Sidon avoided to say anything, Muzu’s dedication to King Dorephan had always been something impressive and the prince often suspected there was more than friendship between them, at least from the Ray’s side.

“Right now he feels like he failed him and that he failed both you and your sister. He’s still trying his best to help your cause, as soon as Zelda was back on her feet he has been working non stop to support you, but he will… need his space.”

“Like you did…”   
  
“Like I did.” Link frowned, tapping his fingers over his leather saddlebags and humming “Before you go, there is one thing I discussed with him, back when he… helped fix my leg.”

Sidon frowned, he knew the Hylian was dismissing him with that, it easily translated into a ‘one more thing and then you better leave me alone’.

“Magic is fading from our world, right?”   
  
“Mhm…”   
  
“But the Zora royal family used to be extremely powerful in that sense and, as far as he knows, a sliver of power should still survive in your bloodline.”

Sidon frowned, sitting in front of the Hylian once more to be at eye level with him and trying to understand what was he trying to imply.

“There have been no magic user in my family since my great grandfather.”

“Not officially, no…” Link took a deep breath “Because when there are siblings, only one of them seems to inherit the ability to use magic. In King’s Varar’s case it was his sister, in your dad’s case… it was your uncle.”

Sidon’s jaw dropped just slightly, yet he said nothing to let Link continue. He had a  _ what  _ now?

“Don’t ask me the details but it’s not unusual for one or more siblings to be hidden away to avoid conflicts: if you’re not officially a prince, you will have no ground to challenge the current leader, right? And if the King in charge dies without heirs the council can just discover ties between the royal line and another noble family, right? With Mipha being born decades before you they couldn’t just sweep her under a rug and… from what I know, Dorephan outright refused to take part in that kind of tradition so...”

The Hylian just waved his hand in the air.

“Why do we Zora always have to make things so awfully complicated?”

“Oh, Red, you wish it was just the Zora… anyway, as far as we know, neither you or Mipha showed any magical ability so far. Perhaps magic faded or perhaps one of you still has to awaken it. Honestly? I don’t really know, it’s something I know Muzu wanted to talk to you about but that’s it…”

The Hylian scratched his head, crossed his arms for a moment and then sighed before returning his attention to the mare and starting to pass his tiny, skeletal finger between her braids.

“I think magic is bullshit… but if there’s any chance you have magical powers of any kind and that, according to your family history, those could help you heal yourself in case of need…” he started to undo one of the braids, clearly shifting his attention from the shark to his horse “I guess you could… I don’t even know how the fuck one is supposed to learn magic. Ask Ganondorf when you see him, he often joked about being a great sorcerer but… hell if I know what’s a joke with him anymore.”

With that the conversation died. Sidon waited for a moment to see if the other had anything else to add, but after a long silence the prince only offered Link a friendly pat on his shoulder and walked outside. There was a lot he had to think about.

\- - -

Leaving Tarrey Town had been less exciting than he expected: no one came to bid them goodbye, it was just a little group of four people and a horse. Yunobo was already gone by the time Link woke Sidon up, the same applied to Paya and Kass who both decided to try to track Link’s siblings together.

A little extra trout in his morning ration told him  _ someone _ from the kitchen didn’t want him to go without a little gift, sure, but at the same time… it all felt empty.

The sun still had to rise, so no Rito was flying yet, and while in the farms below people started to work already… the city itself felt completely deserted. The prince had full time to look at it as it slowly disappeared in the distance since for at least the first part of the trip they were all allowed to ride on guardians: even without medallion, Link seemed able to control them and, exactly like the prince came to town, he left riding one of the six legged machines with a bag to his side.

For the longest time they traveled in silence and Sidon silently studied how their surroundings slowly changed around them: he was by now used to the verdant surroundings of the city and the prince didn’t miss how the vegetation slowly changed from green to red, even if he didn’t entirely know what that meant. a few blue… dogs? Wolves? They followed them for a while, mostly interested in Link and his steed, and gave up when they realized the machines weren’t going to leave his side.

In one of the plains the prince even saw a pile of large bones laying on the ground and Riju actually bothered to turn in his direction to inform him that area was incredibly dangerous at night because  _ that _ ? That was a Stalnox and, like every undead, it was going to come to life at night.

While he heard before about skeletons reanimating in certain areas and monsters returning to life, it was the reason certain areas were considered less than optimal for troops, it was the first time Sidon actually saw one of them and he was glad to be around it only with the sun already high on the sky.

The rest of the day was uneventful, they stopped to let Soup rest a couple of times and the group took advantage of that to have their meals. Despite her young age, Riju didn’t seem to cause any weird reaction in Link, and after the second stop they started chatting about horses and that carried the conversation most of the day. 

Even if it was mostly Link throwing himself in a monologue about how cool and awesome they were.

It all started with the Gerudo asking if he planned to let her have a foal at some point, from there the Hylian literally vomited knowledge about the animals with an enthusiasm the prince rarely saw in him, all while constantly reaching forward to pet his animal and shower her with love. 

Three hours later everyone in the group knew basically everything about horse reproduction and while Sidon never asked for such kind of knowledge… At least that kept them talking for a while.

Silence fell once more as they started traveling downward in what the Hylian called Ordorac Quarry. The prince was just speechless because there were some flying machines guarding the place, he didn’t even know there were other artificial things beside Va Medoh able to stay in the air, the rest of the group seemed…. wary, instead. Some of the trees in the area had been broken and they had to walk carefully between fallen trees and rocks as they proceeded.

The third time one of them passed above them, red lights stopping on the four travelers for a moment, Sidon finally realized both the Hylian and the Gerudo were tense.

“Those used to malfunction and attacked everyone they could spot…” Link finally explained “Right now they’re inoffensive, Zelda managed to control them, but we have… unpleasant memories of them”

“... and since she looks nervous as well I assume that wasn’t too long ago?”   
  
“Nope… but the situation seems calm now so let’s keep hoping for the best, kid.”

Nothing really happened, Riju even had the time to jump off her guardian and gather an armoranth for Sidon, and by evening they reached their destination. Hidden behind a wall of eve and thorns there was a little stone arch that offered the group access to a long, old stone corridor that finally opened on a large spring surrounded by high, natural walls. Sidon stepped in first as the others helped Link with his horse and admired how nature apparently reclaimed everything in that space: the few stone pillars still standings were covered in vegetation, an old statue of Hylia herself that once probably was the spotlight of the little temple had been broken down and was now covered in flowers.

“So this is the Spring of Power?”

When he still lived in the palace the prince never really had a reason to study the Akkala region, most of the things he knew he heard from citizens of Tarrey Town and all they shared was the name of Link’s first destination.

Since they were doing to travel a lot in arid regions, Link made sure to include in their path areas where the Zora could refresh themselves. The prince wasn’t too sure about the stop in the hot springs under Gut Check Rock, a place already in the Goron territories, because apparently an Hinox lived there but… Link and Tevi said they knew how to handle the situation

And after a day under the sun, Sidon couldn’t wait to get in water.

“I admit I can’t wait to take a good nap.” He commented, turning to see Tevi and Riju join him in the water to recover a little. To non one’s surprise the strategist asked to be left at the entrance, distant from the spring itself, and was now resting on the floor as he started to take his supplies out of his backpack.

“Hey, Link?” Even if the spring was calling his name, Sidon stepped back to kneel at his side “Where is your canteen? I’ll fill it up so you can drink a bit of fresh water as you rest.”

“I’m good, kid, go dip yourself a bit. Your scales look like shit, it’s clear they need some hydration.”

“And you need to drink: just because we’re traveling you won’t get away with barely nibbling your rations and then packing them away. Same goes with water, I barely saw you take a few sips and that’s not okay.”

The Hylian rolled his eyes, not even trying to hide his annoyance as he turned in the prince’s direction.

“I never agreed to let you ‘mom’ me.”   
  
“I never agreed to let you do a lot of shit, Plant Plant, don’t you dare start this argument with me. And since we’re at it: this morning I forgot about it, between a thing and another, but from tomorrow I’ll start preparing remedies again and you will take them. I have everything I need for them with me.”

He just needed Riju’s help with starting a fire, he had no idea where to start with it. But he had a lot of dried herbs, he had a little pot… Link wasn’t going to escape his medicines. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I told you only to pack the essentials!”

“Your well being is essential to my own survival, strategist, I want to hear no complaints!” Not to mention he had really little to pack beside his own food “You also have a bag full of herbs from what I can tell so-”   
  
“Poisons, most of my herbs are poisons and painkillers.”   
  
“That’s great! My bag heals, your bag kills, we’re balancing each other out! Should I remind you of your own words?_ I need to get better if I want to support my queen_.” Not… exactly those words but that was the point.

Bringing Zelda to the mix worked as expected as Link groaned loudly, grabbed his canteen and threw it in the prince’s direction before throwing himself on the thin blanket that from now on was going to be his bed.

“Do what you want, kid. Oh…” the Hylian frowned, his ears dropping “We’re technically in a safe place here, mind if I knock myself out for the night?”

That wasn’t a question, that was his polite way to say ‘I’m doing it anyway so be aware I’ll basically be comatose until morning’. The prince sighed, crossing his arms and asking the only thing that he wanted to know.

“Pain?”   
  
“There isn’t a single muscle of my body that’s not begging for mercy.”

And he only moved around on his horse all day. The prince knew how important having him in the team was, yet he couldn’t help but worry. Especially because while he knew Link was in pain, everyone knew the Hylian abused painkillers and sleeping pills. Oh, well, they had bigger problems at the moment.

“Your liver won’t be happy but I can at least appreciate the honesty.”   
  
“As fun as it can be to put you back to your place, I’m too tired to argue with anyone right now.” the Hylian sighed “Just…. get me some water, mine is warmer than piss right now, and pass me my medicines. They’re in the left saddlebag, inside a red box.”

“I literally came here to get you water, Plant Plant. And-” he turned in the horse’s direction, as far as he knew Riju was the one in charge of taking the mare’s saddle and garments out since Link was limited in his movements. His attention was immediately caught by a wet stain at the bottom of the bag in question “-oh. I’m afraid one of your vials broke.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, there’s a leak somewhere…” the prince commented reaching for the saddlebag, his large fingers struggling with the bottoms keeping it close…

“Impossible, there’s nothing liquid inside and I know better than packing bottles near my medicines and herbs anyway.”

Sidon frowned, his attention returning to the wet stain at the bottom for a moment. The soldier probably misplaced something and that was it, he just needed to get the bag open and check inside to- oh.  _ Oh no _ .

As soon as the leather cover was out of the way, it took him less than a second to figure out what the issue was. There were no herbs or the packets he saw the night before inside the bag, there was instead a young Zora child who was looking up at him like she had seen a ghost.

Sidon lowered the cover, closed his eyes and inhaled before uncovering the kid once more. Yup, not a hallucination, Laruta was still there and from the look in her face she knew she was in trouble.

He bit his lips, looking down at Link who fortunately enough had already curled down on his improvised bed and for the moment wasn’t bothered by the silence enough to check on the situation. How was he supposed to tell him ‘_hey, I guess Laruta wanted to come with us. I know you love kids, it won’t be a problem if she took away all the poisons you had in your bag, your medicines and peed herself in your horse’s saddle bag, right?’_.

Fuck. The kid was on the verge of tears herself, there was no pacific way out of this mess, he needed to take control and avoid a complete disaster. He turned, calling for the two women’s attention and simply pointing at the bag, this before wrapping his arms around the Hylian and starting to carry him away from there: Link was going to explode and he didn’t need him to do that in front of the kid.

The exit of the Spring had to do it while the other two were hopefully going to get the kid out of there and calm her down a little. The prince had so many questions but… those could wait.

“What the hell?”

“I’m very important to your campaign, right?”   
  
“Red?”

“Plus you love me very much and you’re not going to murder me on the spot if I bring you bad news, right?”   
  
The strategist squinted in Sidon’s direction, gears starting to turn in his head, and a horrified expression appeared on his face as he tried to look back in his horse’s direction. Nothing, they were already out of sight, and that only worried him more.

“Red, what happened to my medicine box?”   
  
Sidon let out a faint whine, he knew that tone of voice and it meant no good. The only bright side of the situation? The rage wasn’t going to be directed at him, he could at least deal with the first wave of… whatever was about to happen. 

The Zora placed the centenar on the grass right next to the entrance, immediately kneeling in front of him and reaching for his hands to prevent him from moving from there. Sweet Hylia, if glares could kill…

“Red. You’re telling me what the fuck is happening and you’re telling me now.”

He inhaled, bracing himself for what was going to follow.

“Your painkillers and whatever was in that bag? I’m afraid we don’t have them anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, Link is out of medicines for the first time in 10 years and they couldn't even start their trip without having problems. Pft, I'm sure Link will be super happy to find out Laruta followed them. Why? Stay tuned for the next episode! *finger guns*
> 
> I tried to write five times Muzu and Sidon having 'the talk'. It always felt forced so I tried to have Sidon overhear Zelda and Muzu talk. Then I REMEMBERED Zelda isn't there right now. And that's how I ended up settling with the story. Can you believe I rewrote the first half 8 times? I'm so DONE with it X°D


	29. A calm night at Skull Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: starting now I'm going to try to touch the topic of medicinal addiction. Link has been hinting to have a problem with it for a long time but... in case it's a sensible topic, I should warn you in advance. I tried to document myself as I could about the issue but my representation will not be perfect because I have no direct experience + magical world, I'm still more than open to criticisms about it. Have fun!

When no immediate reaction followed the prince’s comment about medicines and herbs being missing, Sidon started preparing for the worst. The Hylian’s body was speaking loud enough: he was tense, ready to attack like a spring and already filling with anger.

As soon as the Zora finished his quick explanation, admitting he found Laruta inside Link’s saddlebag, a bomb exploded in his face. The Hylian passed from coherent insults to panic, from panic to pure rage and, no matter how tired and weak he already was, he somehow managed to find more strength than Sidon expected from a little man who was on the verge of collapsing just a moment earlier.

“Link- Link, calm down.”

“Calm down? Calm down?!?” 

In months that they had known together, the only few times Link raised his hands against him it was to shoo him away whenever he was in pain and Sidon moved too close, simple slaps to tell him to keep distance… now he was reaching for the Zora’s head fins and pulling them. Not that with his current strength he was managing to  _ hurt _ the prince, but the change was noted. 

“I had most of my important supplies in that bag! Not only my fucking pills, and you’re telling me she took everything out and even disrespected my horse’s fucking bag peeing inside it? What the fuck, Sidon?”

No replies from the prince, the only thing he could do was trying to de escalate the situation and let the other vent as much as he could. Sidon didn’t even pull back, allowing him to keep his hands on his fins but being careful to keep his silver sword out of reach.

“She could have killed herself! And I don’t even know where she put my stuff, she could kill people back in the Town!”

The prince understood perfectly how having poisons around unsuspecting people could be dangerous but at the same time he doubted that was the root of Link’s problems, he started getting angry before finding out what happened to his stuff.

The rest of their one sided conversation was mostly Link yelling and finding one reason after the other to get angry once more, Sidon only stepped in when the Hylian tried to crawl in a better position to shout inside the large corridor and started throwing colorful insults toward the kid. 

“Stay on me, stay on me…” was all that he managed to say as Link lashed once more in his direction. He had enough experience with the Hylian’s rage to know what to ignore and what to keep in mind in the whole conversation… and most of his words were vitriolic for the sake of hurting. He could ignore those.

The whole thing lasted longer than the prince expected, he didn’t even know where Link could find so much energy, but after a while his voice started changing in a rasp, his eyelids started to fall even if he was still ranting… and finally even his hands fell.

He had to be exhausted.

“... now that you called me an overgrown tadpole and all that other nice stuff…” the Zora adjusted his position on the grass, his legs were starting to feel numb after kneeling in the same position for so long “We can have a proper conversation, can’t we?”

Some of the things that had been said hurt him, but the prince managed to grit his teeth and not talk back: he didn’t like being treated like he was inferior, he was trying his best in a situation where things were constantly falling apart and the desire to yell back at Link had been there a couple of times. But he knew the Hylian wasn’t completely himself, he was in pain and just… probably venting his own frustration.   
  
Link still found the strength to glare in his direction, then sighed and slumped against the stone wall behind him. Yes, he was, indeed, exhausted.

“Good.” Sidon reached forward to touch his hair but Link only backed away. Okay, no touching for now, got it “Now… I know tonight it’ll be rough but can’t we go back to Tarrey Town and get what you need?”

Link shook his head with a defeated expression painted on his face.

“One day to go back, one day to return here… in total we’d be three days behind schedule, which will cause problems meeting up with the others since they know where we’d be day by day.”

“Okay. What about sending only Laruta back and have a Rito fly to us with your stuff?”   
  
“Guardians behave in specific patterns: they obey me, Zelda and Ganondorf or whoever has the royal amulets but… if they stray away for too long they’ll only return to their assigned locations. We can’t just send the kid home.”   
  
“... maybe I could give her the medal-”

“I don’t want random people to touch my medallion!”

A weird, aggressive reaction, especially considering the item in question had been kept by Sidon for months. 

“So… that’s more important than getting your stuff back?”   
  
“It’s not that.”   
  
“What is it, then?”   
  
Link let out a frustrated groan.

“Zelda gave me the permission to give it to you. Only to you. No one else.”

Oh, of course. Somehow an order from his queen managed to matter more than his own well being. Sidon sighed, crossing his legs and trying to think what to do next. It was frustrating how Link only had the strength to disobey his queen only when her safety was directly at risk…

“I see… then-”   
  
Link immediately interrupted him “I’ll go back. On my own. You should all proceed.”

Sidon blinked, realizing Link was still riding on a negative emotional wave. That wasn’t a rational response: the strategist was needed for the negotiations, he was the only one of the group who had an extensive talk with both Muzu and Kass before leaving and he promised to explain everything during their travels, so…

“We both know that’s not an option.” It was a relief when Link didn’t respond with another bite, but with resignation “So let’s… you know what? I’ll go fetch Soup and you two will take a break here, it’s safe with the guardians and everything, and I’ll go talk with the rest of the group.”   
  
“Sidon…”   
  
“You are barely keeping your eyes open, man. Take a good nap with your wife and tomorrow we’ll just… figure things out. For once let’s take our time to decide what to do, okay?”   
  
Much to Sidon’s surprise, Link replied with a hesitant nod. He was probably too tired to work on his usual plans and that was just… perfect.

"Just one question… how bad will it be if you don’t get your medicines?”   
  
“... really bad.”

Another hesitant pause as both tried to find the right words to say, in the end Sidon took initiative once more, offering a tentative smile.

“Okay. Listen, it’s not the same but I do have some herbs that can work as painkillers with me, they’re not perfect but I will make you find something ready for tomorrow morning. In the meanwhile… you try to rest.”

No more comments or remarks, Link was starting to crash. The Zora hurried inside, took the horse at the Hylian’s side and before he could add anything else, Link was already snoring against her fur. This didn’t solve their problems but at least bought him time.

It was time to speak with Laruta and the other girls.

\- - -

  
  


After asking Tevi to keep an eye on Link, Sidon took place in the water near Laruta and Riju who were still bathing. After a whole day without water, the little Zora needed to stay in the spring to recover from dehydration and heat… but that didn’t mean she couldn’t talk.

“There we are…” he only murmured, following Laruta with his eyes as the kid tried to disappear behind the Gerudo “It’s okay, Laruta, I’m not angry.” He was but getting upset with a kid who was already cowering behind another person was going to solve nothing “But we need to talk.”

She whimpered, but the Gerudo stepped behind her, kneeling in the water just enough to be at Laruta’s height. Sidon soon imitated her, well aware that his size could be too intimidating at the moment.

“I’m so sorry…” She blurted out, hands now wrapped around Riju’s arm like she needed a shield from the other Zora “I didn’t know the red box was so important.”   
  
“That’s… yes. You did a bad thing-” He took a deep breath “But we’re still figuring out what to do about that. First I’d like to know why you decided to follow us.”

There was no point in arguing when Link was out of commission for at least a few hours and Sidon didn’t feel like taking any big decision without talking with everyone first, that gave him time to at least try to understand the reasons behind her choice.

The kid didn’t immediately reply, Riju had to step between them and reassure Laruta everything was okay, she just needed to tell him what she told them already.

“I…” Her lips were trembling “I didn’t want you to go.”

When nothing else followed, the prince almost asked her if that was all. Behind her, the Gerudo only made a small motion to hint him there was more.

“Okay… go on.”

“it’s just… I don’t want to be left alone.”

Sidon blinked, glanced quickly in Riju’s direction and brought his attention back to the kid, giving her room to speak. He also needed to decide how to properly bring up the discussion with Link once more to decide what to do and-

“And it’s not fair!”

The prince blinked once more, golden eyes squinting in the kid’s direction as he kept most of his body submerged.

“What is not fair?”   
  
“Everything! I don’t want to be left alone! Tevi has her new friends, Mei is all about fishing and…” She raised her hands with frustration “I don’t want my friends to leave! It’s not fair they’re going to be adopted and I’m going to be left behind!”

Oh. The prince exchanged a quick glance with the other woman. Of course, the five Rito were going to go live with Kass after their mission and the only kid left at the nursery was going to be Laruta. 

“It’s not a good reason for doing what you did. What were you even trying to accomplish?”

“I don’t know, I just… I thought I could buy time? Slow things down? I didn’t… I don’t know!”

Sidon sinked slightly, water almost reaching his eyes and mouth curling in a pout. It had been an impulsive decision and she had no real plan, did she? That painfully reminded him of how he used to act before meeting Link.

“And now Link hates me even more… I swear I didn’t know the red box was important!”

“What? Link doesn’t hate you…” Then again, the centenar’s behavior around the kid had never been the most friendly one: he was tense around Laruta, he avoided her whenever he could and while he tolerated her presence it was clear children weren’t welcome around him. Sidon knew why, but he could understand why a kid would read things differently.   
  
“Yes, he does!” A pause “I just want to go back home…” Tears started streaming down her face “Ruphe always polished my scales, Tula sang for me, Elora gave me her snacks… I understand Viri wasn’t a good man but I want to go home!”

With that, Laruta started crying and any chance of dialogue was lost. The Gerudo attempted to offer comfort, but Sidon only backed away, not entirely sure on what to say or do. It never crossed his head that the kid couldn’t see her move to Tarrey Town as something positive: all the other girls in Viri’s harem all saw the place as a prison, at least according to Mei, but the kid had no real bad memory attached to it.

And she found herself in a place where she knew no one and where most adults were just too busy to pay her any attention. Himself included.

While sneaking in a bag to try to stop them had been a terrible idea, even worse knowing what she took from there and- oh…

“Laruta? Laruta!” He forced her to look in his direction, big bright eyes were looking at him with fear “Link’s stuff… he had dangerous things there, where did you put them?”

She gaped in his direction, reaching once more for Riju but and only stuttering a ‘under Yunobo’s bed’ between hiccups. Both Sidon and the Gerudo let out a sigh of relief, people usually didn’t touch others’ personal properties so at least there was a chance no one was going to get hurt.

On the other hand, it also made chances for anyone to notice the missing packs and send a Rito to deliver them incredibly slim.

“That’s good. Now, Laruta… try to rest a little, okay? We won’t decide anything until tomorrow morning and you better be full of energies by then. I promise it won’t be too bad-” he reached for her fin, patting her head. A nod from Riju told him she was going to take care of the kid for the moment and the prince returned it. 

It wasn’t going to be a quiet night of rest and that was okay, they were going to sleep on the guardians for the next part of the trip if needed. He stepped out of water leaving the two young women behind, Riju could watch over Laruta, Tevi and Lunch over Link… and he had work to do.

Even if his scales demanded more time in water, even if his back was hurting after so many hours sitting in an uncomfortable (for him) position, he reached for his backpack to pick out the book his Nana gave him. After copying the whole tome for Beedle he at least knew what he was going to find inside.

If someone only read the normal pages they only found recipes, reading the notes on the side offered a whole new experience: it was a book about healing with food and herbs.

Sidon sighed and started searching for what he knew he could find: if Link was going to deal with withdrawal he could at least try to ease his symptoms.

\- - -

“Gut check rock isn’t distant and it’s a safe space as long as we’re in the area controlled by the Gorons. It’s three days worth of travel from here but it’s probably our safest bet: Gorons are kind by nature, they won’t hurt Laruta, and from that point on we can just… proceed. Without fucking up our schedule.”

Link completely regained his composure by morning, at least on the surface, and he was already giving orders at dawn. Sidon didn’t miss how the Hylian’s pupils were more dilated than usual, nor the slight tremor of his hands and the beads of sweat that were now covering his forehead… but no one in the group mentioned it.

Even Laruta had been incredibly silent: the soldier didn’t speak to her, he didn’t even look in her direction, and she probably felt too guilty to say anything. 

The prospect of leaving her behind in a place that would feel even more alien didn’t really sit well with Sidon, but Link was adamant in not wanting to risk missing the various possible meetings with Zelda and the others and in the end the group agreed on moving forward instead of returning to Tarrey Town.

Breakfast had been silent and unpleasant: it was day two of dry fish for Sidon and he already hated it, even if he left it soaking in the spring for most of the night it still had a terrible texture. 

That and Link was angry. Convincing him to eat anything, especially to take one of the prince’s remedies, had been a battle. They almost had a fight over it, again, and Sidon felt exhausted at the end. Things were going so well between them… it wasn’t like the Hylian started returning his feelings, but he felt a good connection, they were friends. Now it felt like Link raised all his walls once more.

In the end they left the Spring of Power in silence, with only a few hours of real rest on their shoulders and in a foul mood. They tracked back their own steps to leave the quarry and proceeded North toward Skull Lake, this time in complete silence: no banters about horses, no random chatters about their surroundings.

Tevi kept riding with Laruta on her lap, someone had to keep an eye on the kid and a Zora she was familiar with seemed the best option, meanwhile Sidon and Riju kept jumping down every now and then to check herbs that seemed to match the ones in the prince’s book. 

For most of the day they found nothing worthwhile and pretended not to notice how Link kept stirring on his horse, probably trying to ignore the growing pain: from the little the prince gathered, one of the first issues the Hylian was going to deal with was joint pain and… the only thing he could offer to help with that was an infusion of hearty radishes.

That Link promptly refused, apparently still too stubborn to accept help.

Their two stops had been miserable: everyone barely touched the food and Link just closed his eyes to rest against his horse. Soup kept her nuzzle against his shoulder, too, something that -at least according to Riju- was the equine equivalent of a hug. She also noticed he was not feeling well, huh?

By the time grass started to turn orange and trees became more abundant, Link was holding up on his steed mostly out of pure stubbornness: Sidon heard him struggle against some dry heaves at some point (he made a mental note to add herbs for nausea to his next mix) and he noticed him shiver and yawn with increased frequency.

The prince felt genuine happiness when, beside some unappetizing yellow mushrooms, he spotted the unique shape of Hearty Truffles growing at the base of bark trees. Him and the Gerudo exchanged a nod and took mental note of where the plants were: the priority was getting the rest of the group to their destination, they were going to gather and hunt later.

It didn’t take half an hour for the forest to open once more and for two massive rock formations to appear in front of them: those almost formed a bridge in the distance, raising from the ground like fangs and creating a small passage between Death mountain and the hills of Allaka. 

“We cross Tempest Gulch and we’re at our destination.”

Even Link’s speech was different, he was speaking much slower than usual and even if he barely said a couple of words, the Hylian kept licking his lips. The group pretended not to notice as they proceeded further.

Grass disappeared under their feet as they proceeded in what almost felt like a little canyon that soon opened offering them a beautiful view over the sky. The maps Sidon saw didn’t prepare him at all for what he was now admiring: the whole place felt like a giant, natural arena with a massive pillar in the middle, the water was filled with life between hearty basses and bioluminescent giant flowers… it was a true sight. 

Link almost fell to the ground in his attempt to dismount.

The prince sighed, helping him on his little blanket and fully realizing how much the Hylian was struggling only when he was close enough to touch him: the skin was incredibly pale and covered with sweat, he kept contracting his muscles trying to ease his pain and his pupils were so dilated he could barely see the blue iris surrounding them.

He glanced in the direction of the three girls, they silently agreed to give them some space and the two Zora were already starting to jump in water, hopefully to fish. 

“Feeling like shit, mhm?” Sidon finally asked to Link who only nodded in reply. If the Hylian was admitting it so easily he really had to be sick. Fortunately enough between the local fishes and the truffles he could probably prepare something that could really help, they really found the perfect spot to deal with Link’s… problem.

“Listen, I’m taking my guardian with me and I’m going to forage for a bit, okay? We have one extra mouth to feed and I saw a few things you Hylians can probably eat-” The prince tried to ignore how Link glared in his direction, continuing without giving him a chance to interrupt “When I’m back we’re going to get your bandages changed and you’ll have a proper meal- or, well, as much as you can keep down.”

“Stop it.” the other ranted, crossing his arms and curling on his good side.

Sidon raised his brow, before shaking his head.

“I’m afraid I can’t stop now. Aren’t you glad I’m finally taking initiative?”

No reply. For whatever reason, Link was upset with him as well, huh? Well, that was nothing new. Sidon reached for his own backpack, grabbed his blanket and covered Link with it before stepping away and moving back toward the forest. 

He had to be quick, the stars were already partially visible in the sky and he barely knew the area. While he could easily find his way back by looking at the stone formation, Sidon didn’t knew how dark the forest would become and he didn’t really want to get lost. 

Traveling by foot was as tiring as he expected: with his short legs and a body entirely built for swimming, he soon felt his body growing heavy. Sidon wasn’t looking forward to the rest of their trip considering the guardians weren’t going to carry them further.

He also allowed himself a moment to breathe and process his own feelings, something he barely had time to do while he traveled: in one day he passed from being a tool under Link’s command to lead the little group and even if it had been relatively easy for now… he was worried about the rest of their trip. 

The Hylian was only going to get worse, Riju told him that Link tried to stop taking medicines before but never passed the first week. Sidon wasn’t eager to find how bad the situation was going to be, especially considering the Gerudo mentioned he could become unable to ride normally.

“Ugh…” 

All he could do was try to treat the symptoms and see how far they could get, he would try to face the problems as they presented themselves.

Looking for herbs proved itself a challenge: he managed to find the truffles, sure, and even found a giant radish for later, but his satchel didn’t fill as much as he hoped. Even if he had the book with him, most leaves looked the same for him and even if he managed to find a rosemary bush (That was supposed to help a little with muscle pain, wasn’t it?), he barely gathered anything beside the hearty vegetables.

Sidon kept walking and kneeling in front of trees and bushes to check what he could find, barely noticing when the guardian stopped following him around: it took the prince a long moment to realize the mechanical buzz he grew used to was now distant and as soon as he raised his eyes from the roots of a pine tree his heart sank.

The ancient machine wasn’t moving around on its own anymore, blocking its path there were two giant, fully armed creatures that were studying it, one wielding a sword and shield and the other a long alabard. The lower half of their body was the body of a horse, the upper one was the muscular built of a warrior covered in golden, striped fur.

He held his breath, cowering and silently thanking all deities for the fact they noticed his machine but not him. 

Lynels.

He heard about them, reports from his troops described them as walking nightmares, intelligent and cruel guardians of wild lands no one really wanted to cross during their travels. He didn’t understand why there were two, not when they were said to be territorial and wary of anything but wild animals, but the prince knew it wasn’t the right time to ask himself questions.

He was in danger and he needed to get away from there as soon as possible. How? He had no idea, his best bet was probably keeping quiet and hiding behind the vegetation and let them pass. Soldiers whispered about their deadly aim and how they often carried elemental arrows with them… and the Zora knew any electric hit had the potential to kill him.

As long as the guardian didn’t move in his direction…

He bit his lips when one of the creatures roared, raised its front legs and decided they were done with the machine: The sword was raised above its head, the air trembled under their power, and the second the creature slashed down an explosion generated from the impact of the weapon and the ground. The other Lynel barely flinched, its mane dancing wildly in the air, and as soon as the guardian registered the attack and tried to counter the halberd was smashed against its eye, blinding the machine and leaving it at the mercy of the two monsters.

Not a single sound escaped his lips as they tore the guardian apart, ripping one leg after the other and only leaving its empty shell there, surrounded by all the lost mechanical parts that laid on the ground like ripped organs.

Not a whisper came from him as he hid and let them pass as they restarted patrolling the area, probably looking for more stray machines.

Sidon only moved after a long while, when darkness was already falling and the sound of hooves hitting the floor had already disappeared in the distance. 

Holy shit there were two. And they were as scary as he heard.

The prince didn’t know why they were moving together, but Link mentioned more than once that monster’ behavior changed after the flood, they were forced to live in close proximity to each other and that made things different. In any case he had no intention to waste his time thinking about it for too long.

Holding his bag like his life depended on it, one hand clenched around his silver sword, he slowly crawled back to the stone formation without alerting surrounded creatures of his presence.

Sidon’s heart was still drumming in his chest when he finally reached the large opening where everyone stopped for the night. He wasn’t surprised in finding the others on high alert and Link back on his horse with the bow in hand by the time he saw them.

Even in the dark he could see the Hylian’s expression suddenly relax, the horse moved quickly in his direction and for a moment he almost expected Link to fall between his arms when he stopped right next to him. Sweet Hylia, he could barely sit up, but…

“We’re leaving. Now.” The soldier’s tone made it clear they weren’t going to discuss that, they weren’t stopping there for the night “It’s not safe to take the proper route, you will climb your way up, Riju knows the way, and I will reach you on the top. I can’t leave Soup behind.”

As much as the prince wanted to protest, he knew they had no choice. Even if Link could barely stand on his steed, he needed his horse to move and there was no way the animal could climb the steep rocky walls around the lake. 

Sidon blinked in surprise when Link actually reached forward, hands shaking, and cupped his face between his palms.

“You are our best bet to end this shit, Red, you’re no longer allowed to leave the group on your own.” A pause before pulling back “Don’t you dare to put yourself in danger again.” The Hylian closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and straightening his back as much as he could despite the pain “Come on, let’s go.”

They all worked silently, together, and gathered their stuff as fast as possible. The moon was already high in the sky when they parted and started moving toward their next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Sidon is in charge. It's a big change for him but what else is he supposed to do?


	30. Withdrawal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This? This was the single most difficult chapter for me to write. Sorry it took so long but holy smores, it wasn't easy.
> 
> Warning: As the title implies: Link is not going to have a good time. I tried to consult myself with people who suffered of severe withdrawal but I'm no expert on the matter

Climbing out of the natural rock formation had been incredibly difficult for Sidon: his body was heavy and Zora weren’t built for climbing up cliffs, doing it with a kid attached to his neck only made things worse. 

The guardians still buzzed behind them, the group couldn’t risk facing the forest again with two Lynels in it and the machines couldn’t follow them up the cliffs so the three had to proceed on their own as Link took another route. While Sidon didn’t really want to let him go, the Hylian barely managed to keep hold on the bridle, but Soup could only move on a less steep terrain.

More than once the prince almost slipped down, it was with Tevi’s help that he figured out how to use the long nails on his feet to help himself on the way up, it was with Riju’s help that he started figuring out the proper places where to hold himself, and they all continued moving up in relative silence. 

It was as the little group was catching their breath on a small rock formation that loud sounds coming from below caught their attention: something was destroying the guardians below, beams of light were shot in the sky and against some of the rock walls before the machines went silent. Everyone waited in complete silence, hidden as much as they could in the little crevice. There was no need to look down to know what attacked them, a single roar confirmed everyone that it was the two beasts from before.

“Seven Heroines protect us-” Riju’s whisper was the first thing that broke the silence, everyone jumped at her voice “I’m glad we weren’t there.”

Sidon sighed picking up Laruta once more and placing her on his shoulder “Did you know this was lynel territory?”

“No, not really.” she replied, turning once more to the cliff and preparing herself to go back to their climb “We know this area is heavily infested but they don’t usually bother people with guardians, nor step too close to the city or our settlements, flying troops have a notable advantage on them and they don’t engage Rito. I can only suppose it’s getting too crowded here and we stepped in their place.”

“That’s very reassuring.” he felt the kid tighten her grasp around his neck and raised one hant to pet her head for a moment before going back to moving.

No more words were exchanged between them, the long hours spent climbing up in the darkness and silence felt like an eternity and when Sidon finally reached the top there wasn’t a single muscle of his body that wasn’t screaming and the warm air descending from the Mountain was almost hurting against his absolutely dry skin. 

The prince fell to his knees, resting his body for a moment against the unpleasant surface, then he took his bag off to get his canteen and passing it to Laruta: he still had some autonomy left and, according to what he had seen on the map, they weren’t too distant from some hot springs. Hardly the perfect place to drink from, but at least he was going to be able to refresh himself, the kid came first.

“Now we do what? We follow the dead trees?”

“No, Goldfish, now we wait for Link.” was Riju’s reply. Right, they agreed to meet at the beginning of the dry forest but the knight was nowhere to be seen. The prince tried to look around but all he could see was a weird, glowing structure on the top of the stone pillar that was in the middle of skull lake.

“What is that orange thing?”  
  
“Mh? Oh, It’s the same as the blue light you see near Tarrey Town.” Sidon blinked, he always assumed it was some kind of beacon or guardian placed there to protect the place, not a weird… huh… mini-tower. “Only Link and Tetra know what’s inside and how to activate them, some technological stuff.”   
  
“Ah…”

They fell silent once more as Sidon scanned the Horizon for any hint of the knight’s presence. Nothing. He could see some kind of monster fort in the distance but things seemed quiet there and with such a large area to cover if they decided to search for him… no, that wasn’t a good idea. 

He sat back down, helping the kid moisture her scales with a towel and some water for his canteen and keeping his guard up as the other girls attempted to get a bit of rest before having to walk again. The horizon was already starting to turn orange when Riju spotted Soup in the distance. Link wasn’t with her.

\- - -

The mare was clearly distraught when they finally reached her: as soon as she spotted the group, she actually trotted in their direction, continuing to circle around the little group and begging them to follow her in the only way she could. 

They had to backtrack for a while, sneaking behind the little fortress and trying not to alert the creatures living in it, and after a while they saw her sped up and then sit down a pile of rocks. That’s where they found the knight.

Link was laying down on the dew covered grass and he seemed relatively unresponsive to his surroundings. The Hylian was shaking like a leaf, he was covered in sweat and his state of mind was altered. A quick check confirmed Sidon the Hylian’s pulse was incredibly high and even if he seemed restless, he didn’t seem able to coordinate himself properly.

“I think he tried to tie himself to his mare and failed.” was Tevi’s only comment as she studied the large, unbuckled belt around his waist. Sidon decided he didn’t care what Link was trying to do when he fell from the saddle, they could speculate about it later.

“Let’s get to a safer place- we’ll see what to do later.” 

Tevi helped placing some of their stuff on the horse’s saddle and, after placing there his backpack and Laruta as well, the prince proceeded to pick up his little friend. He was tired, but they needed to move Link somewhere distant from that little enemy base and he was the only one large enough to carry him.

They returned on their steps with the silence only interrupted by Link’s moans of pain and insults that got lost between pointless mumbles about horses and stuff that made little no sense. They proceeded, Riju guiding the horse and Sidon carrying the little man, until the grass was gone once more and only rocks were under their feet. 

When they finally decided to stop once again the ground was covered in a thin layer of moss and the air was incredibly humid. Incredibly unpleasant, mostly because everything was also warm. He took note of some red mushrooms growing near the dead trees but the Prince felt too exhausted to check them.

The group found a little cavity between the rocks, it barely offered them any protecting but since the area seemed full of lizalfos and bokoblins it was nice to have a place where to rest. Almost immediately the other girls made sure to give him and the soldier some space, curling away as Link kept fighting against the Zora’s touch. It was so weird, at moments he rested against Sidon like it was the only good thing in a world of pain, the others he was pushing him away making it incredibly harder for the Prince to hold him up during their trip.

They couldn’t really light a fire without alerting nearby monsters, the prince had no real way to prepare him a drink like that, so Sidon ended up using a technique Zita taught him for cases of emergency: the Zora took a large bite of hearty radish -that stuff was terrible- and chewed on it until it was almost a paste, with that he tried to force feed the other without much success. Link would bite his fingers with rage, try to slap him away, when Sidon finally managed to get him to swallow something it was thrown back up in less than five minutes. 

“You can insult me and call me a goose as much as you want, Plant Plant, but this is the only thing I can do to help soothe your pain. Can’t you at least try?”

“What is the point?”

That was the most coherent thing he said since they found him. The prince sighed, gently rubbing Link’s remaining knee since the Hylian kept reaching for it and massage it, like that could actually help ease his pain. 

“The point is: I know it’s not easy for you but we’re in this together and-”  
  
“The fuck do you know? In this together, that’s bullshit, I have been on my own for so, so long, I can handle this-” The soldier tried to get up on his own but any attempt to leave Sidon’s lap ended as soon as it started: jolts of pain kept crossing his body and his limbs didn’t seem to respond well enough. He was shaking, his teeth were clacking together and his pupils were so large they covered all the blue, Sidon wondered how much Link was actually there “Let me go!”   
  
“I’m not holding you, Link.”   
  
“Yes you are, let me go!”

What started like a feral growl ended up between sobs. None of the girls dared to speak, Laruta was even trying to hide between Tevi’s arms, and Riju was holding down Soup. The prince blinked, remembering how affectionate Link had been the night he almost had his arm bit off, after a moment of hesitation he started crawling toward the horse, the Gerudo immediately stepped back from them.

“Hey, plant plant? Look who’s there?”

The Hylian almost growled in his direction, despite his condition he seemed incredibly aggressive even for his standards, but as soon as his eyes landed on his girl he seemed to soften just a little.

“Epona… Oh, my dear, sweet Epona, you’re still with me.”

All presents exchanged a confused glance as Sidon placed Link against his mare. She didn’t move as he struggle to find a position that didn’t seem to hurt him too much. From that moment Sidon had to fight with both Link’s withdrawal symptoms to convince him to drink and eat at least a little, his general hostility for anyone but his horse -any other moment he would have laughed seeing Riju hide behind the horse, pretending to be her and successfully tricking the soldier- only seemed to get worse and worse as his pain increased and Sidon genuinely took a sigh of relief when Link crashed asleep, his body too exhausted for him to fight any longer.

The Zora allowed himself to crash on the ground as well. They were still on schedule, yes, but they didn’t really rest that night, didn’t get to gather more supplies and food at the lake and their situation was a general disaster. He just needed to close his eyes for a moment… and scream to let at least some of his frustration and stress out.

He didn’t know how he managed to keep a level head in their situation, but he felt anxiety building up with every passing hour and even if he managed to push it down-

“Prince Sidon?”

He sighed as Laruta approached him and turned his head in her direction, his muscles too tired for him to change his position. Oh, no, unless monsters attacked or Link woke up again Sidon was going to lie down and try to get some energy back.

“Yes, Ruta?”  
  
“I’m sorry… I’m really sorry, I didn’t want him to get so sick.”   
  
He let out a small sigh, stretching out his left arm and offering it to Laruta as pillow. The kid immediately curled up against him. Sweet Hylia, he knew Tevi had the maternal instinct of a plank of wood and only looked after Laruta out of duty but… he really wished she would properly take care of her, the prince didn’t feel like babysitting a very angry Hylian and an overly sorry child.

“It’s okay, Ruta. What you did wasn’t a good thing but-” think, Sidon, think “but look at the bright side. If I had no need to search for herbs, I wouldn’t have seen the two lynels and we could have ended… well… they could have surprised us in our sleep.”

Sidon didn’t even want to imagine that. It was the only positive side coming from the kid following them but…

“So I saved you?”  
  
“Kind of. This doesn’t cancel the fact you did a very bad thing-” he put a lot on emphasis on the last bit of that sentence “but we’re still alive. And we will manage to handle this situation.” A pause “You will wait for us to return at Gut Check rock, right?”   
  
They couldn’t bring a kid with them for an important negotiation, nor she could go back on her own, leaving her with the Gorons was the safest plan: Link seemed to trust them and if living with Yunobo taught him something it was how kind they could be. 

He felt her shift at his side and a nod against his skin. Good, he told himself before finally allowing himself to fall asleep.

\- - -

The three following days had been a torture: even if the whole group tried to keep up with the schedule, the whole area had way more monsters than they expected and that forced the little party to do a lot of detours and wait for patrols to pass before proceeding. If they wanted to arrive on time for the meeting with Yunobo and Daruk, they had to push themselves to their limit.

They barely slept, choosing instead to walk as long as they could before stopping. 

By the dawn of the third day, Sidon could barely feel his legs or his arms after carrying Link all the time. There was no way to have him and Tevi fight the Hinox, that also forced them to take a longer path, and the prince almost felt like crying when their destination finally appeared at the horizon. As much as he was forcing himself to get used to the constant verbal and physical abuse the soldier threw in his direction, it was taking a huge toll on his morale. No amount of ‘he’s not himself’ and ‘it will pass’ really helped whenever Link started pouring venom in his direction.

He still endured, what other choice did he have?

Simple things like making sure the Hylian ate something and drank enough were draining everyone’s energy, speaking through the horse could only do so much when Link would throw up after being convinced to take a few bites. The group gave up on keeping him clean, it was a lost cause when he’d keep sweating and roll on the floor whenever they stopped anywhere, and Sidon had to help every time Link needed to use the latrine.

Even if no one was saying that out loud, there wasn’t a single person who couldn’t wait to reach Gut Check rock: Link planned two days of rest in that spot, this before falling apart like this, and they were going to need both of them.

Sidon and the others were almost under the high rock by the time they decided to stop for one last break: Sidon’s legs were hurting, he wanted to sleep, but he still accepted to do the first turn of guard duty. He was staring at the sky above them when he felt Link shuffle at his side and roll closer with uncertain movements.

“Careful, you’re already hurting enough…”

There was no reply, but that didn’t surprise him. What got his attention was how Link was unusually quiet and calm: he assumed the Hylian just crashed but… no, he seemed unusually awake. And aware. His pupils weren’t as large as his iris anymore and even if his body was still shaken by tremors they didn’t feel as violent as before. 

He blinked down in his direction, eyes widening when the soldier reached forward with his hand and placed his palm on Sidon’s fingers. The shark didn’t move as the weak Hylian silently studied him like he had never seen a hand before. Link wrapped his pinkie around Sidon’s, then seemed incredibly fascinated by the yellow membrane that joined the Zora’s fingers together and helped him swim faster. 

Sidon didn’t move, allowing the other to explore his hand as much as he wanted. Link intertwined their fingers for a short moment, his hand was comically small compared to the prince’s, then proceeded to try to pull him close and the hand under his cheek.

Immediately Sidon remembered that time Zelda drugged Link in their room, the Hylian used his hand as a pillow for hours. He immediately changed his position to be able to lay down right next to him, offering his whole arm if needed. Was he starting to feel better?

“I missed you…” The Hylian’s voice was barely a whisper but it was enough to be heard from Sidon’s position “I didn’t even know I was missing you but I… I think I did? Death is weird.”

Okay, Link wasn’t in his right mind but that was the closest he offered to coherent sentences in literal days, the prince could at least try to see where it could lead.  
  
“I can only imagine. Death must be very… inconvenient.”   
  
“It is. The first time it was so ugly. I just… I just wanted to breathe but my body was so weak, I was so old. It was like being trapped in a prison that slowly suffocated me until I had no more strength to fight back. At some point my chest would just refuse to move and I was like… _ that’s it. _”

Sidon’s eyes widened, that was a new whole level of delirious talk. It almost reminded him how Ganon talked whenever he started joking about his supposed ‘previous lives’, it was just incredibly more macabre.

“But then you die over and over and over and get used to it. I don’t even remember when I stopped telling myself _ I don’t want to go _ and started thinking _ finally _.”

The shark frowned, he didn’t like the direction the conversation was taking and even if Link was mostly talking to himself or some invisible host, Sidon felt the need to step in. The last thing he wanted to find out was that Link had a death wish or anything similar- or that this whole reincarnation business was in fact true and he was in some kind of abstinence-induced hallucination about it.

He did sound dangerously similar to Ganondorf, after all...

“Well, my friend, there’s a lot to live for.” he dared to say, moving just a few inches closer and gently placing the top of his crest against the Hylian’s forehead, gently forcing him to look in his direction. Link only studied him in silence for the longest time before offering a hesitant nod in reply.

“It doesn’t change the fact we are all destined to go, sooner or later.”  
  
“I know, my dear-” it was the first time Sidon genuinely called him that and it felt like butter on his tongue “-allow me to say I pray death will not part us anytime soon.” He knew Link’s days were numbered, at least compared to his: a Zora’s natural lifespan was around five hundred years, Link was going to survive around one tenth of that and half of his time was already gone “And until that time comes, I hope we can at least make the best of it.”   
  
He didn’t even expect his feelings to be returned, he merely wanted to-   
  
“Oh, but we already did.” Any train of thoughts in Sidon’s mind was interrupted by Link’s melancholic comment “It was so fun while it lasted. I do miss my bird, though. I wonder if the city is still up there. We should get some pumpkin soup next time we see our friends.”   
  
That was the moment Sidon realized Link was completely elsewhere. He took a deep breath as the other kept talking about nonsensical things like a world behind a mirror, turning into paintings and such. Link was looking at him but giving him so many different names, none of his stories seemed to make sense…   
  
“Well…” he finally sighed, leaning forward for a forehead kiss “I don’t know who or what you’re seeing right now, but it’s a relief seeing some improvement of sort.”   
  
His words fell upon deaf ears as Link kept talking about talking swords and dragons with a tired and raspy voice. When Riju woke up for her turn, he finally allowed himself to close his eyes, accompanied by the soldier’s nonsensical chatters.

\- - -

“Feeling better?”

“Fuck. No.”

Sidon couldn’t describe his relief when Link woke him up to ask for water: the soldier was still unable to completely control his body and he was weak as usual, but his mind was more or less back to its place, even if his aggressiveness was still out of control.

The little clean water the group still had ended up in the Hylian’s stomach as they all silently agreed that for once it was fine to enjoy the muddy, warm waters of the springs and leave Link the rest. It was almost comical the way he attached himself to the canteens, chugging down all he could like he spent months without a drink. HIs body still rejected food, there was no way to keep anything solid down, but the Zora welcomed any progress.

“Careful there…”  
  
“I’m not asking for your help, Red.”

The Zora rolled his eyes, securing Link to Soup’s saddle. The knight didn’t want to be carried between the Zora’s arms any longer and, in all honesty, Sidon welcomed the change. The past three days had been exhausting for his body, carrying Link around in the pretty halls of the palace was completely different from traveling across unknown lands with a hostile Hylian trying to get rid of him.

“Oh, shut up, Servilia never complained that much.”  
  
“Servilia was an idiot too in love with you to complain about anything, remember? And, guess what, now she’s dead.”   
  
“Right.” Sidon fastened Link’s belt around an improvised hook they built with the saddle and some pieces of leather they gathered between everyone “I just realized we never decided how she died. Huh… The kiss was too great and it gave her a heart attack.”   
  
“In your dreams, I heard from her and she told me you taste like fish and it was like kissing a dead and rotten sturgeon from the fish markets. If you really want to be the cause of death: it was your bad breath.” 

He gasped, faking outrage and forcing Link to sit properly on his horse as the others started walking toward the rock pillar they had to reach. Even if Link was still incredibly weak and pained, having him back increased the whole group’s morale and Sidon had to be honest: he really, really missed their fake fights.

“Excuse me? Bad breath? How could she say such a terrible thing?”  
  
“Who knows? But I find it hard not believing her.”   
  
Link’s speech was still slightly slurred, but it was great being able to have a conversation with him once more. Sidon started pulling Soup from her bridle and the mare calmly followed him, they got a bit closer during the past few days, both really wanted to help the strategist, but the Zora still struggled to understand the animal at times. At least they learnt how to cooperate for Link’s sake.

“You’re breaking my heart, Plant Plant.” he replied, his lips curling in a childish pout “I know she was after my money but I expected better from you.”  
  
“Please, I’m still wondering why I put up with all your bullshit.”   
  
Sidon wanted to remind Link that after the past few days, if anyone had the right to say that it was him, but he only ended up leaning his head against the Hylian’s shoulder and speaking with the sweetest tone he could manage.   
  
“Because you love me, of course.”   
  
A weak punch on his crest got him to chuckle and the prince shook his head, walking once more in front of the mare and leading the way. They still had at least a couple of hours of travel in front of them and Sidon couldn’t wait to leave everything behind and just… throw himself in the water and rest as long as he was allowed to. He was going to step out of it to prepare Link his remedies but that was all.

"I see you're still in denial, Planty, but that's okay."

"Shut up."

He grinned widely, glanced back for a moment in the other man's direction and then returned his attention forward. Gut Check Rock was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again...


	31. Hot Springs Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Self indulgent chapter? YOU BETCHA. It was needed after so much misery. I also don't remember how to credit and link accounts here but a big BIG thank you to YamiTako who helped me figure out a few things about this chapter!

Reaching Gut Check rock had been an underwhelming experience, but after running from Lynels and taking care of Link for Three days, Sidon welcomed the calm that place offered him in its simplicity. 

The whole settlements reminded him of Tarrey Town, he could see a group of houses above a large stone pillar, but the base was barren and barely enclosed behind a rough looking fence. Metallic beams crossed each other, delimiting the area’s perimeter, but the real barrier to protect the Gorons was a long, steep climb to the top.

Sidon’s whole body felt glad when a Goron guard at the bottom told them they weren’t going to be allowed to enter that space and that if they wanted to stay for the night… well, the bottom and the warm lake surrounding it were going to have to do. 

It was perfect, really, his whole body needed to rest, especially after taking another long deviation to avoid a large black hinox (He never truly realized how big those thing were until he saw one) and with the promise that someone was going to see them soon to trade for food and wares… well, the group was quick to settle down. 

Riju didn’t seem too bothered by the heat, she excused herself and prepared herself a little bed near the base of the rock pillar, collapsing on it. Tevi and Laruta were quick to throw themselves in water to hydrate their dry scales and Sidon only waited behind to help Link down: the Hylian still didn’t seem well, even traveling on the horse taxed him of most energy, but without proper medicines there was little he could do. Especially considering Link’s nausea didn’t seem to fade and any attempt to give him anything more than water resulted in him throwing up.

“There… Soup’s saddle is off, your stuff is here… do you need anything else? I know Riju will take care of your bandages as soon as she wakes up but-”   
  
“Stop acting like a nanny, Red, I’m fine. I’ll just take a big nap myself. You go and water yourself a little, we want you to look decent when we’ll reach the Rito, not like a withered sardine.” Link groaned as he was placed on his improvised bedding, apparently his body still ached. “You need a bath.”

“Right.” The Zora wanted to bring up the fact Link probably needed to wash himself as well. his fur was dividing itself in locks and according to the Gerudo he had a terrible smell, but… he wasn’t ready to discuss with a Hylian who was afraid of water. Not here, not now. And not without asking Riju first about his wound “You try to rest a little as well, okay?”

“I said: stop acting like a nanny. Geez, I’m fine now, take care of yourself.”

He wasn’t fine, Sidon didn’t need to know a lot about Hylian biology to see it, but the Zora wasn’t in the right mood to fight the most stubborn person he ever met.

“If there’s anything you need, call me, okay?”

Link dismissed him with a gesture of his hand and curled to his side, giving Sidon his back. The Zora sighed, offered the mare a quick pat to the head and headed to the water.

\- - -

The hot springs were incredibly unpleasant for the Zora’s gills, Sidon and the two girls gave up on breathing under the surface after a first couple of attempts, but it wasn’t what was worrying the prince.

There were no fishes living in the hot waters beside some sizzlefin trouts and those tended to dive too deep for the Zora to reach, mostly because the water’s warmth stole their breath away. He sighed looking in Laruta’s direction, how was the kid even supposed to hunt for herself if left behind? That… could be a problem.

“Come on, Link probably thought of this before bringing up the idea…” he told himself before looking down at the spot where he left the rest of the group, raising his brow as soon as he realized another Gerudo joined Link and Riju. He dipped his body one last time before heading back in their direction.

As soon as he was close enough, it was clear Riju and Link were having an argument of sort, while the third person was just… laughing. 

“I kept your leg clean for those days but for fuck’s sake, Link, you smell like a hinox’s armpit! I know you don’t like water but I am paying for the soap and, may the heroines protect us, you are going to wash yourself.”   
  
“Don’t be irrational, there’s no reason for me to care about this kind of thing before we’re close to the Rito.”   
  
The kid let out a loud groan, throwing her hands in the air.

“We don’t even know if we’ll get a proper change for a bath before meeting them and you’ve been rolling in the dirt, sweating and probably peeing yourself for days-”   
  
“Riju!”   
  
“Sorry but that’s true! I refuse to sleep near someone who stinks like you do! We’ll wrap your wound closely so it doesn’t get wet but you are taking a bath!”   
  
The other Gerudo stepped in, a wide grin decorating her face.

“You know, it’s really hard to see who the kid is between you two at the moment.”

“Not now, Ramella.”

So… he wasn’t the only one who noticed how dirty the soldier was, huh? Sidon dragged himself out of water and approached them, greeting the new woman with a nod of his head. She had a large bag with herself and there were some items laying on the floor so… a merchant, maybe? He wasn’t too sure what they had that was worth trading but at the moment it wasn’t really important.

“Let me guess…” he mused, sitting on the floor “Planty is being a difficult patient. Again.”

Link let out a groan and turned, wrapping his arms around Soup’s side and grumbling something about ungrateful bastards and him not wanting to be bothered. 

“I am willing to pay for soap for him but he’s being a big baby because he doesn’t want to take a bath.”

“I see....” After one year of close contact and after getting to see Link around the great love of his life, he was quick to think. The man wasn’t in his best state of mind and he was going to take full advantage of that “Well, it’s okay, he can stay here.”

Riju frowned in his direction, but the prince only sat down at their side. He… was going to properly introduce himself to the Gerudo merchant later, for now he recovered enough energies to help Link a bit further. After all, what was better than taking a proper rest once everyone was finally clean and well hydrated? 

“That being said, I’m afraid we should at least take care of Soup.” Link’s ears twitched at Sidon’s words “I can see she has plenty of stuff to chew on, here-” even if the Zora didn’t know what kind of taste dry grass could have “but she’s really dirty as well and… didn’t you say horses need to be clean and to be brushed to be healthy?”

There. He was knowingly trying to take advantage of one of Link’s weak points and he had no shame in it. The movements of the Hylian’s ears, most of them toward the back of his head, told him the soldier’s gears were turning. Come on-

“You’re allowed to give her a bath. Just this once.”

Sidon frowned, this didn’t go as smoothly as he hoped. Riju stepped in, sliding a bar of Soap in the Zora’s hands and reaching for Link’s shoulder.

“But… does he know how to take care of a horse?”

Silence. Link just turned to glare in Sidon’s direction for a long moment, his pupils betrayed how his mind was probably not completely there at the moment. As Riju anticipated, things weren’t going to be magically fine after the first withdrawal episode…. but they had hopefully been through the worst and Sidon knew what to expect if the situation got worse.

“Fine!” Link finally said “I will supervise. But I’m not taking a fucking bath.”

Sidon and Riju exchanged a pleased grin, they got him.

\- - -

It took the prince an awful amount of time to convince Link to step in water and when the other finally did it was under very specific conditions. First of all, they had to sit in one of the most shallow corners of the little lake. Second? The prince had to basically sit in front of him to hide the view of the rest of the little body of water.

It never really occurred to him how much Link needed to be in control of the situation whenever he washed himself: even back in the domain he used bowls of water and never allowed anyone to step closer when he was taking care of his hair, even in Tarrey Town only Zelda and Amaryllis were the only two people who could help him wash himself… and now he was feeling weak in company of neither of them.

At least they had Soup, right? Riju discreetly told him she was going to take care of the horse later, to focus on Link for the time needed, and that was what Sidon was going to do as the horse sat behind the Hylian. 

The Zora didn’t really know how much the mare understood about Link’s situation but… it was somehow lovely how the two really cared for each other and how motherly she felt. Soup, Epona, the soldier could call her whatever he wanted but their bond was clearly strong and he was grateful that she was there as well to help prevent him from panicking.

“Come on, little pest. I don’t like this more than you do.” the prince sighed dramatically as he finished to take Link’s clothes off, just leaving his boxers on (something about ‘Hylian decency’ Riju talked about, Sidon didn’t really understand but he also didn’t want to make things more complicated just because Link was supposed to change that article of clothing by himself.) and tossing the whole thing to Tevi and Laruta who were going to give everything a good wash.

“I swear to Hylia, Red-”

“Come on, Planty…” he repeated, interrupting the other and forcing him to sit in the shallow water “The sooner we are done with this, the better.”

Link grumbled something and then silence fell. No words were exchanged as Sidon started to rub his body with a wet cloth, no comments were made as he scratched away crusts of dirt, he could tell Link didn’t like being washed but it wasn’t like the trip had been pleasant up to that point. 

The prince was actually glad the water was too shallow for him to keep his gills under the surface, the soap irritated his scales and he couldn’t even imagine breathing it in, but he said nothing as he checked Link’s condition. He was even thinner than he was in Tarrey Town, Sidon could perfectly see his rib cage and that raised a lot of red flags in his head: they had to find a way for the Hylian to eat, no matter what. 

On the other hand, the scars and marks on the man’s body barely affected him anymore. Sidon hated the large scar around his left arm, he didn’t really want to be reminded about that night he almost chomped the soldier’s arm off every time he laid his eyes on it. 

He wanted to make some joke about Link looking like crap, break the silence, yet in the end he continued without a word until the skin was mostly clear. He couldn’t see under the leg protected by leather, they needed to keep the bandages as dry as possible, but the rest seemed okay.

He silently braced himself for what he expected to be the hardest part.

As soon as he reached for the wooden bowl that had been resting at their side the whole time, Link’s ears darted down. The moment the Zora used it to gently pour some warm water over his head, the Hylian tensed up, his hands immediately clasping around Sidon’s free one, squeezing it like he had been tossed in the middle of a lake and that was the only thing that kept him from drowning.

Was that all? The prince waited for a moment before filling the bowl once more, the whole time Link didn’t let go of his hand and he even closed his eyes like he was bracing himself for impact when Sidon approached with the water.

Yes, no feral reactions like he had been warned about.

Sidon took a breath of relief, slowly continuing with the cleaning process and accepting that he was going to wash Link one handed. Link apparently had no interest in letting him go and, hey, if it worked to keep him calm… Sidon was fully going to embrace it.

They were at the fourth bowl, rivulets of dirty water streaming down across the other’s body, when the prince realized Link’s grip on his hand was a great indicator of his stress level even if no words were exchanged between them. Whenever he approached his head, the pressure would increase, whenever he moved down or away from the hair, Link’s grip would soften.

Sidon didn’t even bother to hide a satisfied grin at the realization, the other’s eyes had been close the whole time (he was probably keeping track of his surrounding with sounds and other clues) and that offered him a great way to read Link now that his ears didn’t move from a position that said ‘tense’.

He did feel observed by Soup, yes, the mare was studying every single movement of his hands like she was ready to fight for her owner, but at the same time… Sidon now had the upper hand.

“Keep your eyes close, I’m going to use the soap.”

Link’s reaction at that sentence was shutting his eyes with even more strength and holding his breath, almost like Sidon just told him they were about to go underwater. Much to the prince’s surprise, thought, as soon as he started messing with the Hylian’s hair there was a sudden change in Link’s body. His muscles seemed to relax as his head was slowly massaged and, much to Sidon’s surprise, after a while he felt the man’s head lean against his touch. He… liked that, huh? Ah| He had been right, months ago, when he compared Link to a manta ray pet.

The grip on Sidon’s hand diminished, Link’s ears slowly raised up as his head got more and more covered in bubbles and for a moment the prince felt like things were going to be fine. It was a pity that the moment couldn’t last for long, but considering they were finally getting a bit closer he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries, especially not in a similar situation.

The moment he took the hand away and reached for the bowl once more, the magic was over. Link’s grip became fierce once more and Sidon sighed before slowly rinsing him again. The Zora kept pouring water over his head, slowly and stopping when he felt the other tense up too much, and it was a relief when even the last bit of white lather was gone. 

“See? It wasn’t that bad.” He finally said, placing down his container and allowing Link to take a deep breath of relief. At that point, the soldier looked up in his direction and Sidon realized he was probably, well, _ there _ . His gaze seemed focused enough, his pupils weren’t dilated like before the bath and even if his body was still occasionally shaking it wasn’t as bad as earlier. Time to try to crack a joke… “At least for you, for me it was terrible.”

“I don’t feel like playing war with you, not now.”

Ah, a deadpan reply. The Zora sighed, finally sitting down properly in the small pool, his legs were killing him after almost half an hour spent kneeling down.

“Okay. Well, I can’t bring you out until Riju comes with the blankets so we’re still stuck here for a moment and-”   
  
“I’m proud of you.”

Silence. 

Link’s face was turning a shade of red that reminded Sidon of his own scales. The prince didn’t know what to say, that interruption had been the most unexpected thing and… it didn’t sound like a joke, nor like a condescending comment.

“Really?”

The Hylian nodded, now avoiding eye contact.

“Listen, Red, I know this comes from a very wrong place because I’m really relying on you at the moment but… as I said before… you changed. And as your mentor of sort-” a pause “as your friend… I’m grateful and incredibly impressed by how you went from one of the biggest pieces of shit I’ve ever met to a person who can actually take care of others.”

“Aw… that sounds what a dad would say, are you offering me-”   
  
“Shut up, I’m not done.” Sidon Frowned as Link let go of his hand and slowly crossed his arms, whatever he needed to add it wasn’t easy for him “I… huh… I’m also sorry.”   
  
Ah, now that was new. The Zora blinked, tilting his head and studying the other man: from how low his ears were and the red shade of his skin he could tell how much that moment of sincerity was costing him.   
  
“You’ve been… a good friend. But I haven’t been… huh… listen…”   
  
“Take your time, I literally have nothing else to do right now.” Beside sleeping but they had at least a full day ahead of them to spend at Gut Check rock, it could wait.

“I don’t remember what I said or did in the past few days, there are a lot of blank moments in my memory, but from the little I can recall I’ve been… unfair to you. And I’m sorry because, and it’s hard to admit it, you’ve been the more mature between the two of us during… this.”   
  
Sidon didn’t know what to reply as Link hid his face behind his hand and let out a deep, frustrated sigh.

“So, yes, you’re here trying to keep my sorry ass alive, meanwhile I’m leashing against you and I’m sorry.”

“It’s… okay.”   
  
“No, it’s not. It’s not okay to insult someone who doesn’t deserve it. It’s not okay to slap you or-”   
  
“In your defense, I barely felt it.”

“I’m not joking, Sidon.”

“I know and I won’t deny some of the things you did hurt me but I can tell when it’s you, like now, and when it’s your head acting up. I know we fight a lot, either joking or because we piss each other off, but I also can tell this is different and- I can handle it, at least for now.” Sidon paused, it was evident Link was beating himself over that (and probably other things as well, but reading inside that man’s mind was impossible) but if they wanted to have a conversation about their issues it could probably wait until he was better. He pulled out his best grin, gently bumping his head with his crest before moving back “Don’t worry, when you’re better I’m going to hold you fully accountable for everything you did and said. And I’m going to mercilessly make fun of you for taking about things like flying on giant birds, you wanting to marry someone who gave you a horse-”   
  
“What-”

“Not me! Just… someone who gave you a horse named Epona. Your lady there was so jealous.” he nodded in Soup’s direction who only replied by swapping her long tail around “Oh. And Trains. I have no idea what trains are but you were adamant we were supposed to get your train and that would have brought us to our destination sooner than anything else.”   
  
“... now you’re shitting me.”

Link’s confused expression was priceless. The shark’s grin grew even wider. 

“Exactly what I was thinking when you started rambling about that.” he stretched, cracking his back. How didn’t he notice how uncomfortable that position was until now? “But… listen, Planty. We’ve had a lot of ups and downs and… huh… I am sure we will still have more of both. And… okay, listen, I accept your apology. And you have to accept mine for all the times I tried to hurt you on purpose when we started living together, okay?”   
  
“That’s different, we were both awful to each other.”   
  
“I know, I know… and I know the next days will have more miserable moments but hey, we’re building a dialogue here. That’s what friends do, right? I’m no expert but I think we’re on the right path. Let’s have this talk again when you’re over this crisis.”

Link didn’t reply immediately, he simply kept looking up at Sidon for a while before nodding, raising his arms around the Zora’s neck and pulling him closer to press their foreheads together. 

The prince held his breath. While he had seen this kind of gesture used by other species of Hyrule, for the Zora it held a special meaning. Bumping people with the crest could be seen as playful or affectionate, but the forehead touch, pressing the thin membranes right under the crests and allowing the sharp teeth of another near the delicate scales of the neck…

Was he supposed to inform the other that for the Zora that was the equivalent of an intimate kiss? Not like he didn’t enjoy that but…

“By the way-” he put both hands against Link’s shoulder, putting a distance between them “You should finish washing your body, if you have enough energy.” He had seen him naked, out of necessity, but Sidon knew for Hylians it was important not to show their own bodies around and… he didn’t want to bring that up. He simply slapped the wet cloth from before between Link’s hands and crossed his arms.

“Right… huh...”   
  
“Oh, right. Hylian junk. Huh… I will give you your privacy and-”   
  
“No, no. Stay. Just… turn around. It’s easier to stare at your back than looking at… water.”

“Right…”

He changed his position, facing away from Link but staying close enough to be ready to help in case of need. While aware of Link’s difficulties with movements and everything, at least now, he also wanted to give him as much agency as possible whenever the Hylian had the energy. 

Gasps and grunts behind his shoulders weren't biding too well but he still didn’t turn. While Link could carry a surprising amount of weapons, the prince was pretty sure he had nothing with him right now so no risk for sneaky stab attacks, and he knew better than showing how he didn’t trust his condition. It was just a bath, after all, and Link’s recovery could start with small things like that.

Not to mention there were other things that were worrying him, especially now that he truly stopped to look at the barren land around them. Sidon took a deep breath, well aware that his next words were probably going to cause yet another fight.

“I don’t think Laruta can stay here.”   
  
He felt the Hylian’s movements stop, yet no reply came for a while.

“Explain.”

“I doubt you ever saw Zora in a place like this, but it’s too hot for our bodies. We’re built to withstand the cold, not to deal with this kind of heat, and even the water isn’t really giving me or the others any kind of solace. We’re well hydrated, yes, but those are no proper living conditions for one of our kind.” He crossed his legs, stopping one second to consider his next words. Despite everything, Link was an overly rational person and no amount of ‘I would feel bad for her’ would convince him in face of more practical options “While passing by is doable, even if unpleasant, I don’t think it’s a place where a child can live.”

No reply, no movements, he knew the other was carefully considering his options.

“First of all: food would be an issue. Gorons confirmed they only eat rocks and the Gerudo merchant admitted she only has rations for herself.”

“She knows how to fish, Red…”   
  
“No, not in those waters. If we, the adults, can’t breathe underwater she had no chance to catch anything and leaving her behind could equal a slow sentence to starvation. We need colder waters to be efficient.”   
  
No reply once more. Sidon inhaled once more before continuing.

“Second: There’s no real shelter. There are fences and gates, yes, but what if the weather changes? What if she overheats or gets sick?”

He didn’t want to bring up that he knew Link was probably unable to leave a kid to die, not after seeing him around his niece nor after realizing he probably battled a fight or flee response every time he was with Viri’s women and Laruta held him. Yes, he managed to trick his mind and pretend she was an adult thinking about her actual age, but…

“I can’t take care of a kid, Red…”

“I am not asking you to. I will take care of her.” He bit his lips “Be honest: this is the first time you see this place, isn’t it?”

“... yeah. It’s not… what I’ve imagined.” Link shifted behind him, the horse neighed and Sidon could only imagine them silently discussing the matter to each other “I see your point.”

“And…?”

“She can come. But she will be your responsibility.”

Wait, really? No arguments? no fights? That had been much easier than he anticipated. Now… he probably had to be an adult and fish as he could even in that place in order to get some extra supplies but… wow.

“I didn’t expect you to say yes so easily…” 

“If you want we can fight about it until tomorrow.” Another grunt and movements, he could tell Link was trying to get up on his foot “Come on, big kid, I need help cleaning my horse.”

“Oh, Riju said she will take care of-”   
  
“No. My horse, my responsibility. I just… need someone to hold me up for a while.”

Sidon finally turned, only to be graced by the vision of an incredibly weak Hylian trying to stand up using his horse as support. Link was right, it wasn’t the right time to play war… and even if he didn’t really care that much, perhaps he could improve the soldier’s mood with a simple question.

“Okay. So, what kind of care do horses need?”

The moment Link started his passionate tirade, the prince also realized he also had a great indicator for when Link’s mind started to slow down again. He grabbed brush and soap, winked in Soup’s direction to silently thank her, and moved at his friend’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this a successful date. Link may not agree but I'm the writer...


	32. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again... I tried my best, just saying.

The two days of rest the group had scheduled passed way too fast for Sidon’s tastes. 

Link spent most of his time sleeping once his attacks started to diminish in frequency, the others kept storing food and preparing themselves for the rest of the trip. 

The prince admired Riju, the young woman took a golden bow and went hunting without too many compliments, returning with small hares and some rodents Sidon was unfamiliar with. Her hunting trips managed to gather some supplies (not that they were going to last for too long, but that allowed everyone to save their dry rations) and she even found some interesting spots for the prince where weird herbs were growing.

He beamed when he checked on them, recognizing some from Zita’s book, gathering all he could and hanging small bundles of them at the bottom of Soup’s saddle, right on the side where Link’s leg was missing. The Zora couldn’t dry them properly but, hey, that was better than nothing.

Him and Tevi also took turns in fishing, but most of their attempts didn’t go too well: it was weird holding the breath while swimming and between the bubbles and their eyes burning in the warm waters… let’s say sizzlefin trouts had a major advantage against them. They did manage to grab enough to feed themselves for those two days but just looking at how exhausted Laruta felt just by being in such a place and how two adults were struggling to get anything done, that confirmed Sidon they couldn’t really leave her behind.

The kid cried of happiness when she was informed of that, yet the prince didn’t share her joy.

They rested for the rest of the time, Sidon often laying on the ground right next to Link to be ready to help if needed, the other girls grouping on some blankets right under the rock pillar not too distant from them. Trying to give him food was mostly unsuccessful, the Hylian still threw up anything solid he tried to eat, so the Prince spent a good amount of time reading the ‘broth’ section in his book, carefully preparing him light stuff to drink that was still rich in nutrients.

Much to his surprise, not a single complaint came from Link, not even when it was clear that just the smell was making him feel sick.

“You okay?” he dared to ask, passing him a bowl of squirrel soup and seeing Link grimace.

“No. But I’m fucking hungry s it’s a no-win situation in any case.”   
  
“You’re hungry!” was the Zora’s only reply as he grinned widely. “That’s probably the first good news we got since the beginning of this nightmarish trip!”

That was a good sign about his health, right? Link only glared in his direction before forcing himself to swallow a few gulps of the warm liquid. The man still struggled to keep everything in his stomach but every single bit felt like a small victory for the Zora. 

The morning of the day Yunobo and Daruk were supposed to join them, Link’s cheeks were finally a bit less pale and he seemed to be more in control of his body. It also translated in him being more aware of his pain: grunts and displeased moans were louder whenever he tried to move, he seemed to tolerate only Soup’s presence and for the very first time he offered zero resistance when the prince tried to offer him one of his remedies. A mix of truffles, turmeric, willow bark and berries wasn’t going to do any miracle, especially not in the small doses the soldier managed to ingest, but it gave the shark hope.

It was Link who actually requested one more bath in the morning, but both him and Sidon barely exchanged any word during it. They were leaving soon, neither of them was looking forward it, not in the Hylian’s condition.

“There you go.” was Sidon’s only comment as he ruffled Link’s hair with a towel, “You’re all nice and tidy, ready to meet your Goron.”

No reply for a long moment, not that the prince expected one, then Link sighed. 

“Sidon.” First name, that immediately got the Zora’s attention, Link tended to use different names or nicknames according to how serious his conversation was and… first name basis usually meant some kind of stern reproach or some confession of sort.

“... yes, Planty?”   
  
“You know I’m only cleaning myself because from now on we’ll hardly get the luxury of a bath, right? And with a wound that’s still closing and me being… how I am right now, I want to make Riju’s job a bit easier.” Another little pause as Link licked his lips “Yunobo already saw me at my worst, pretty much like you did, I… have absolutely no interest in trying to look pretty for him. I’m his best bro, according to his words, and… I learnt to accept that.”

“You two seem to have a long story together.”   
  
“We do.” The prince felt a pang of jealousy when Link’s lips curved in a smile just because he was talking of the other man. He had to remind himself that he had no right over Link and push it down before nodding to ask him to continue. “We met… fifteen years ago. I was twelve.”   
  
Sidon stopped, hands holding Link’s tunic. 

“Wait… I thought you were twenty five…”   
  
“I was when people gave you my personal records, time has passed since then.”   
  
The Zora frowned. Of course time passed, Link even got to celebrate a royal birthday in Sidon’s company and the prince could still remember how ‘Servilia’ barely spoke that night, ‘her’ cheeks constantly filled with any kind of food that was brought to their table. Whether Link survived their trip or not, he was aging as well and- no, he didn’t want to think about that! He bit his lips and helped the other wear his clothes.

“Whatever, go on, how did you meet him?”   
  
“Mhm… as you probably noticed he’s a lot more sensible than your average Goron.” Sidon nodded distractedly while buttoning up the other’s shirt. “His peers looked down on him and Yunobo decided to take one of their tests of courage.”   
  
“I already don’t like where this is going.”   
  
“Well… little twelve years old me, my chestnut and our rock boy ended up taking down a Hinox together.” Sidon only blinked at that, somehow he didn’t find it too hard to believe, assuming the knight still had full mobility. “When Daruk found us he was incredibly… weird. I expected him to be angry but no, he was just worried about his kid. Reminded me of my old man…”   
  
Pants and socks next, Sidon didn’t bother to say anything considering any of Link’s rambles had been an incoherent mess in the past few days -he was rather insistent in calling him a goose, too- but that was another of the few rare moments when the Hylian actually wanted to share something about his life.

“They patched me up, Goron style, and since I was already working for Zelda as a knight… and I knew a few things… Yuno is the first person I brought to Tarrey Town. He doesn’t fit between other Gorons, but he immediately found his place in the village.”

Sidon saw Link bite his lips and frown, the smile was gone and the prince could recognize signs of tension in the way his muscles contracted.

“After the flood I… I spent a long time thinking I was just… trapped in a bed.” A shrug. “Moving was painful and I wasn’t recovering too much. Between that and believing I lost both Aryll and Gan I was letting myself go, no matter how strongly I felt the need to follow Zelda and protect her. I was literally brought to Tarrey Town to be left behind.”

The prince sat down in front of him. Link was a man who lied a lot, he often contradicted himself while sharing personal details about his life and there was little surprise when his lies were discovered but… he seemed sincere. The fact that Tetra wanted to leave him behind once more probably hurt the man more than he wanted to admit.

“Yunobo was the first person who made me feel like I was normal again. I received a wheelchair, sure, but I needed to be helped to move anywhere. He just… adapted his house to make everything accessible to me when I lacked the strength to stand up on my own. He gave me hope.” 

Link turned to give him a weird look that Sidon failed to decipher, for a moment he wondered if Link’s mind was slipping again once more, then the soldier shook his head and gave another big shrug.

“So, huh.... I’m getting way too sentimental about this.”   
  
“It’s not a bad thing, Planty.”   
  
“Feelings are unnecessary, Red.” 

The Zora blinked, tilting his head and waving his tail. Was Link… angry with himself for having feelings for Yunobo? That seemed the case: his ears were pointed down and he kept trying to avoid direct eye contact. The Hylian groaned, hiding his face behind his hands and shaking his head before speaking once more.

“But the point is… he’s a wonderful man. There are plenty of wonderful men and women, but I’m not… I couldn’t anyway because  _ my life belongs to Zelda _ , and that’s okay.” He put a lot of emphasis on that last part and the prince had to bite his tongue not to reply with a snarky comment. “You don’t necessarily need a romantic bond to be close to someone.” Another nervous pause as Link reached forward and slapped one of his hands on the back of one of Sidon’s. “So yeah, huh... that’s it. I met him when he had the brilliant idea of attacking a black hinox and that was it, two idiotic kids fighting something seven or eight times their size combined. Do I think he’s the best Goron I ever met? Yes. Does that mean I’m planning to pursue him? No, that would be bloody disrespectful toward him. That’s all… I don’t even know why I talked so much.”   
  
“Considering last time we had a proper talk you kept repeating me to find your imp because you couldn’t stay a Wolf all the time… I’m not too worried about this.” It was nice to know why that Goron was so important, he liked even more the fact that he had the full confirmation from Link he had no intent to court Yunobo, sure, but at the same time… was it really necessary? The Hylian wasn’t the only one who made peace with his feelings after all.

“Whatever.”

“Okay… well, you’re ready, your fur is soft and growing back and I’m ready to deal with your nonsense once again, Planty.” he got back up, grabbing all the stuff they used for the bath with one arm and Link with the other. “Thirsty?”   
  
“I could drink a fucking river.”   
  
Sidon chuckled before heading back toward the rest of the group.

\- - -

The only highlight of the reunion with the Gorons had been the moment Yunobo gave Link his new pair of glasses: the soldier sounded delighted as he popped them over his nose and muttered a ‘begone, headaches’ under his breath. 

Unlike what Sidon expected, Link spent very little time greeting Yunobo, limiting himself to a big hug and then proceeding with explaining the situation. Both Gorons only nodded, organized themselves for the rest of the trip while being aware that one of them had limited autonomy and the group was marching once more.

Link was heading the way on his saddle, riding with Riju who was ready to hold him in case, Sidon and Yunobo followed, Laruta on the prince’s shoulders, and Daruk closed the line with Tevi. The prince could hear the Goron’s energetic talks, rarely interrupted by any comment from the shark warrior, for a moment he wondered if someone who didn’t like to talk like Tevi wasn’t bothered by such a loud presence but… she was strong and could probably handle herself.

The path they had to follow managed to grow more and more uncomfortable for the Zora: they had to walk on hot rocks, struggling to step on certain spots where the terrain would just be too hot for comfort. Being unable to climb with a horse also forced them to take longer trips around the base of the mountains, but the prince didn’t want to complain too much, not when that translated in them avoiding most of the scorching winds descending from Death Mountain.

And where he assumed they could finally sprint and get further away… Link slowed down, allowing the others to catch up with them. 

“We need to take another detour…” was his only comment before pointing at a small plain filled with nothing but occasional rocks. The prince tilted his head in confusion, yet the two Gorons let out a displeased groan.

“I’m lost, what are we looking at?” he asked, scanning the horizon for anything. Link signed him to approach and placed his elbow on the Zora’s shoulder, pointing in a direction and trying to show him something. Still nothing.

“They’re hard to spot, but there’s a bunch of fire breathing Lizalfos there. They tend to camouflage themselves with their surroundings, you mostly notice them because the eyes occasionally move.”

The prince still couldn’t see anything, from Laruta’s confused hum he knew he wasn’t the only one struggling with it. He had never really seen a lizalfos in person but...

“How…”   
  
Link licked his lips as Riju reached for her golden bow, just for safety.

“You see, kid. Lizalfos are nasty. They are great at pretending they’re nothing more than rocks: their armors changes in color and texture as well, they can be basically immobile, and they require no sleep, like Lynels, but you can notice other things. They’re perfect ambush predators, but other things can indicate their presence.” the soldier signed the rest to stop and be silent, then returned on Sidon who frowned, his eyes scanning the area in front of them.

“Focus. What do you see that’s different?”

Sidon frowned, glancing for a second in the man’s direction and then returning to the apparently infested area. There were rocks, burnt trees and nothing else, he couldn’t see signs giving away the presence of giant lizards waiting for prey. Hell, it was probably the most peaceful corner of mountain he had seen, if it had water it’d be the place where he’d beg to rest for at least a moment, his scales were so dry he could feel them stick out and-

“Wait….”

He turned around, looking at the path they came from: even if most animals ended up hiding when they passed life was abundant in that region: red and black birds were almost everywhere, some of them not even flying but just running on incredibly long legs, normal lizards were scattered around almost everywhere on the warm rocks and he could see some bugs flying around.

Nothing of that was present in the little plain in front of them.

“... there’s no fauna?” he asked, not before checking at least a couple of times. There were probably other indicators, but at the same time he wasn’t an expert and that was the only thing he could spot. Link only reached forward to gently pinch his cheek, whispered a ‘good job’ and pulled Soup’s bridle to direct her on another road.

It was when they started getting a higher ground that he finally spotted the remaining of a fireplace, mostly hidden in a little hollow in the ground, and realized that not only all the rocks of the area were roughly the same size and either grouped around said fire or spaced at more or less regular intervals. How… how did he even miss that?

He turned in Link’s direction, ready to comment on the other things he noticed, but immediately realized it wasn’t necessary: the Hylian was looking in his direction, a small smile on his lips, and all he had to do was to nod in the shark’s direction for Sidon to know the reason Link didn’t ask him to search for more was just… because he was testing him.

The Zora adjusted Laruta on his shoulders, took a glance back to the two people closing their line and took a deep breath. He didn’t know if Link was trying to teach him because he didn’t know how much he could lead when his attention tended to dwindle away on occasion and his joints tormented him, but in that moment he decided he was going to pay full attention to their surroundings. 

He was going to prove everyone he could be a reliable man.

\- - -

Eldin’s Flank proved itself to be the worst place Sidon had ever been: he could barely breathe and walking with a child and a backpack felt like carrying two whales. Knowing they were bound to five days without being able to rest inside a proper body of water didn’t exactly made him eager to continue, but what else could he do?

They were supposed to head South as soon as they could spot the forest shrouded in darkness and take a bath once they reached the spot where Zelda and Ganondorf were hopefully going to be, from there head north once more and return to the rocky and unforgiving grounds near Hyrule’s borders.

What even was beside the immense Canyon? All they could see were walls of rock.

And if climbing those terrains already proved itself a challenge, he wasn’t certainly going to try his luck with a steep wall, especially when he couldn’t even see where the base where it began. He made a mental note to ask Link later what was beyond that, no map shown anything more than Hyrule itself.

They mostly traveled in silence, Daruk was the one who spoke for random comments and monologues, but everyone else was dead silent between being tired and being perfectly aware that they were in a dangerous land. 

Occasionally Link would exchange a few words with Riju -Sidon added another mental note to ask the man why, despite being a kid, she didn’t make him react in fear-, slow down and allow the others to catch up. He would then explain details about the nature, point out potential dangers and show Sidon how to detect monsters waiting for them.

“Those weird rocks? Octorocks.” he explained him as they started their descent “You need to keep out of range or they’ll shoot fireballs in your direction.

“Those incredibly orange rocks? Pebblits. They’re hard to spot in other areas, they usually camouflage well with their surroundings, but their color here is a slap against the volcanic rock they’re living on.” Sidon took mental note of avoiding what he heard classified as a ‘mini talus’, even if they seemed small than he imagined.

“That weird flame under a rock? A Keese nest. As long as we don’t bother them during the day, they’ll leave us alone. During the night they’re hard to see anyway, even if they can get annoying the rare times they show up.”

More than once either Riju or the prince had to reach in Link’s direction to hold him up, his body slightly slipping down whenever his muscles tensed under a wave of pain. more than once Sidon had to place the kid down or ask Yunobo to hold her for a while just to take a break from carrying a double backpack.

The breaks they took didn’t really allow Sidon to rest anyway: Riju would jump off the horse and give him lessons either about Gerudo history or practice formal -and aggressive- talks with him. 

He did get to enjoy a wonderful sight once the fossilized bones of some kind of majestic creature entered his field of view, apparently no one knew what this ‘Leviathan’ was, even if Link had one of his moments and said something on the lines of “Poor old bastard, she tossed you away too, huh?” looking down at it. That’s how the whole thing ended, considering they were too busy avoiding the numerous monster settlements of the area to really appreciate the location.

Every step down the line felt like hell but the prince could only hold his chin up and soldier on, too many people’s lives depended on the success of their diplomatic expedition and he refused to give up.

\- - -

“That’s… a problem.”

“That’s the euphemism of the century, Red. I know those are called Badlands but I didn’t expect the road to be so… overpopulated.”

The whole group had to stop behind a rock formation when they noticed movements on the path below them. From their vantage point it was easy to spot the problem they were now supposed to face: two Golden lynels were blocking the path there, patrolling the area and trotting back and forth.

Everyone was now hidden and out of sight but they had to choose between climbing further up the mountain walls, something that was probably going to be incredibly difficult for Soup, or they had to move around and pray not to be seen.

“The hell is this? Mating season?” only asked Riju, preparing herself with bow and arrows “I’ve never seen so many goldies in such a small area, I thought they were overly territorial.” 

“While I think it’d be lovely to see a baby Lynel, probably very similar to a foal in structure, if lynels do mate I don’t want to be around for that.” Link groaned, looking around to figure out the best path for the group.

“Yunobo and Daruk should climb, they can resist higher temperatures and they’re hardly noticeable considering their back is literally made of rocks. We can meet at Deplian, if there are no complications.” the man hummed, one hand scratching his chin. “The Zora can’t climb due to their skin, nor can my horse with those hooves.” Link sighed. ”Riju, you should join them and just… leave. We will take advantage of every rock formation and do little sprints between them. They seem more focused on their little territory than about what Lurks on the mountain so… that’s the plan.”

“Beanie, I can’t-” the Gerudo tried to say, but he immediately interrupted her.

“I’m the current lead of this expedition and this is an order.”

“I am not leaving you behind. So they can go, I’ll stay on the horse with you. Someone has to make sure you don’t fall down, Link.”

There was silence, then the Hylian nodded. The Goron started climbing without exchanging more words, the rest just gave them a good fifteen minutes of head start before daring to proceed. Link was quick to explain the locations everyone was supposed to reach and, apparently, just studying the lynels for a while, his head barely showing from behind the rock, he had been able to understand their pattern.

“They’re patrolling this area in a circle. If we sprint as soon as they pass us, we should be able to reach the next destination in relative safety.”

It sounded easier said than done, but what other choice did they have? Tevi volunteered to be the first one to go: she waited for the creatures to give them their back and sprinted, running on unsafe pebbles and quickly reaching her destination. Everyone held their breath, but nothing happened: the lynels passed up once more and restarted their little patrol.

“You and the kid go next, Sidon.”

The prince felt Link’s hand around his shoulder and nodded, carefully repeating what the other woman did and managing to find his place behind the other rock. As long as he was lying down he still offered Link enough space to hide with his horse standing up… right? The rock wasn’t that large…

He bit his lips, looking in the soldier’s direction and feeling his heart drum in his chest even louder than when he was the one who was supposed to take this leap of faith and risk being spotted.

“Calm down, my prince.” he barely heard Tevi’s words, but he managed to reply with an automatic nod, eyes not leaving Riju and Link’s figure for a second.

As soon as the Hylian managed to reach the first hiding spot he almost felt like throwing his arms around the horse’s neck for doing such an amazing job. Sadly it was hardly all done: their vantage point gave them a lot of good places where to stay without being spotted, but at the same time they were still far from being after the patrolled area

Every single movement that followed was a torture. They jumped from cover to cover, the mare always moving last with her two riders, while Tevi and Sidon ended up moving first with the kid every time. 

The little group traveled with the intention of avoiding all risks and that brought them to the slowest possible pace. By the time they were almost out of what Link described as a ‘danger zone’, the moon was already high in the sky and they could barely see where they were placing their feet. It was terrible, yes, but they didn’t have the luxury to just… stop.

“We’re almost out…” he whispered to Laruta, getting ready for one of his last sprints. The kid had been incredibly quiet since they left Gut Check Rock, the heat wasn’t really well tolerated by her little body, but the prince wanted to remind her -and, well, remind himself- that they were almost to safety.

Them being almost at the end of the patrol circle allowed them to take longer trips, the Lynels took more time before turning once more in their direction, and even if the pauses between one movement and the other were long, Sidon welcomed the little rests his body was allowed.

“Are you ready, Red?”   
  
“No, definitely not, but at the same time… what else can we do?” He gently pinched Link’s cheek like the Hylian did earlier with him “See you on the other side, Planty.”

As soon as the monsters were past them, Sidon started to run. It was okay, they were almost out of that mess, he just needed to reach his next destinations a couple more times and it was going to be fine. 

He managed to smile to himself, but as if he challenged good luck itself with that little grin… the pebbles he stepped on in the darkness proved themselves to be unsafe: he felt them move under his foot and, before he could do anything, he found himself slipping down. 

The Zora managed to protect Laruta with his own body during the short fall, yet he knew he had been loud. In the middle of the confusion and panic he heard Soup’s hooves hit the ground and before he knew it, Riju was pulling him from one arm. Sidon immediately started moving once again and rushed with her behind their cover. 

Everyone was silent and tense, not a single word escaped their mouths for the longest time. Were they still safe? They heard no roar, no crazy sound of hooves charging in their direction, perhaps despite Sidon’s loud fall the monsters didn’t notice them.

“I think we’re-”

The prince’s words were cut by a sudden bolt of lightning beside them. The Three Zora flattened themselves against the rock that was supposed to cover them, Soup nervously jumped and neighed on the spot.

“Fuck.” That was the first word that escaped Link’s lips “We’re done.”

“What?”   
  
The Hylian shook his head and reached for his horse’s saddlebag, picking a little bottle from it and swallowing the content in a single gulp. Sidon immediately recognized the container, it was the same as the potion he drank the night of the wedding, one of those stamina potions that had the power to make him feel no pain and let him push his muscles to the limit...

“Link, what are you-”   
  
“They don’t need a line of sight to hit us, nor they’ll miss a second time. And I’m the only one with experience with those.” The soldier took a deep breath before pushing the Gerudo off his saddle and quickly unbuckling the bags from his mare “I’m sorry, love, but… don’t worry, they never hurt other animals.”

Sidon’s blood ran cold in his veins as the Hylian reached forward to kiss his horse’s mane before reaching for Riju’s bow. He was tapping in what little energy his body still had, wasn’t he?

“You will run. Now.” That was the tone of voice he used when he gave orders no one was allowed to discuss, then his expression softened for a second as he lowered his gaze “Take care of Zelda for me, please.”

With those words, he wrapped his wrist around his horse’s bridle. With a wild, bone chilling scream, he charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying that Link is in danger, but...


	33. Close call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how fighting scenes work, woops. This chapter didn't turn out at all how it was in my mind when I worked down fic plans but yolo... i better post and get over it than mope and get stuck.  
Anyway, I take this opportunity to make two important announcements.
> 
> First of all, the LOVELY cinnamonbun-xx made art for this fanfiction and I'm still processing how wonderful it is- and I cannot thank them enough. Please look at Cowpea and Soup, they're beautiful! (Also Red is there too!)  
https://cinnamonbun-xx.tumblr.com/post/622648144699817984/i-could-not-contain-myself-heres-fanart-for
> 
> Second: I'm trying to put some schedule between my works. Concubine will update every Wednesday, my webcomic Sunstone will go back to update every Sunday and the Lorule fic is officially "whenever I have a chapter done".

Sidon was furious with himself.

He was running away and, once more, he was leaving Link behind to fight his battles. He had been the one who got everyone noticed, he was the one who fucked up, but now Link was… he was…

The prince turned to glance behind himself. From the little he could catch between short glimpses, the centenar wasn’t really fighting the monsters, he was running around them in large circles and avoiding their arrows, a bond of trust allowing him and his mare to coordinate themselves well enough.

He wasn’t trying to defeat them, he was buying them time to escape.

“Come on, hurry!”

Sidon heard Riju’s voice and it took him every ounce of self control to start running once more. Those were two monsters armed with shock and fire arrows, that without considering their other weapons, and considering the group was made of three Zora and a young woman… no one was ready to face them. He heard stories about a shock arrows could kill a Zora with a single hit and those… beasts were shooting three at time! 

He killed Link. His stupid, short fall had them discovered and he killed Link. If his rational part wasn’t yelling him to keep moving, he would have dropped to his knees and scream. His feet kept moving as he carried Laruta between his arms. It wasn’t just his life that depended on this.

“Prince Sidon, I’m scared!”    
  
“I know sweetie-” Trying to speak made him quickly realize he was completely out of breath. It didn’t change the fact he needed to keep moving. “-We’re going to be fine.”

He didn’t know if he was trying to reassure himself or the kid, not at that point.  _ I killed Link _ , he repeated himself, a lump closing his throat and making it hard for him to breathe. He had to survive and put an end to the war, no matter what, but he wanted to drop the kid between Tevi’s arms and charge back to defend the other.

“We’re going to-”   
  
The roaring boom of explosion covered his next words and he immediately stopped once more, just to see one of the Lynels, the beast carrying the crusher, shooting fireballs in the centenar’s direction. Now no matter if the sun was already disappearing behind the horizon, he could see Link and his horse move between flames since the dry grass was now burning.

It was terrifying.

He didn’t know how the mare wasn’t freaking out and escaping, but for a brief, short moment, Link and his steed seemed to almost move as one. How did they bond so fast? And if horses were so easily scared, at least according to the Hylians Sidon spoke with before the start of their trip, how was Soup still sprinting between the flames without unsaddling her knight?

“Sidon, for fuck’s sake, don’t waste his sacrifice.”

He felt Tevi pulling him, that woman rarely spoke but whenever she did it was for a valid reason. They had to run, he had to run and reach the Rito village, he-

A gasp escaped his lips as a set of fire arrows almost hit the knight. Link was using his mare’s smaller size to his advantage: the lynels could trot, but they needed to raise their body up and only use their hind legs if they wanted to do a sharp turn. 

They were lethal, Sidon couldn’t even imagine himself there, but they needed time to maneuver. Link and his mare, on the other hand, were fast.

His jaw dropped when another set of shock arrows was thrown in their direction and almost hit them: while the darkness was making things hard to see, this despite the fires all around them, Sidon saw the man reach behind to his quiver and before two of the darts could reach him they exploded mid air. Did… did he interject fucking arrows?

In any, different context he would have stopped watching after finally starting to grasp how dangerous that little man could be, but he just… couldn’t. Sidon wasn’t going to disrespect his last stand by not even trying to run away and get himself to safety. He bit his lips, pushed his tears back and proceeded trying to ignore how the light danced behind them and the terrible roars that made his blood run cold.

He needed to survive.

Riju’s feet slipped as well on the cobblestone they were walking on, yet she was quick back on her feet. Did they even knew where they were going? The group was still keeping Death Mountain to their left, the giant columns of lava were hard to miss, but they were just getting scattered in all directions.

“When he falls-” The prince almost snapped toward Tevi at those words, but he was too out of breath to say anything “-I will stay behind. You need to get out of their territory no matter what!”

Great, he was going to be guilty of killing both Link  _ and _ the other shark Zora. He glanced in her direction, immediately noticing she already slowed down to unbuckle her shield and ready her weapon. They all knew she wasn’t going to survive the first shock arrow, even if her shield wasn’t made to conduct electricity, a mix of bones, leather and wood, the simple shock in the air was going to be enough.

They still proceeded.

“Link, no!"

Laruta’s scream halted his march, he didn’t even realize the kid had been looking over his shoulder the whole time. he barely focused on that, immediately turning and searching for the soldier and his horse.

Link and Soup were slowing down. It took him a second to realize the man’s body was quickly becoming limp, and the one right after he saw the Hylian fall to the ground like a marionette whose strings had been cut. Did he get hit? No, the creatures were also slowing down, apparently confused by the sudden cease fire.

The stamina potion wore off, didn’t it? He knew that kind of stuff allowed to bring out any residue energy in one person’s body, but it wasn’t magically giving more- it probably only worked as long as his muscles cooperated but he already had little energy to begin with...

Even when Tevi tried to grab his arm and pull him further, Sidon didn’t move. They were nowhere close to a safe area, nor they had where to hide after climbing down to find an easier terrain to cross. They were done and Link couldn’t buy them more time.

The ‘I killed him’ in his mind changed in a ‘I killed us all’ litany.

The prince could only watch in horror as the beasts trotted near the centenar’s body, pushing the horse away and holding the Hylian up like a broken doll. And while he caught a glimpse of light in the dark sky above them, he couldn’t look away as the one carrying a long spear stepped toward the deep canyon below them, nor he could help himself but follow the centenar’s body with his gaze as it was carelessly thrown in that bottomless pit.

He barely felt Tevi trying to pull him away, nor he noticed Laruta hiding herself against his chest, everything just seemed to happen under some kind of spell that slowed time. Sidon watched as Link’s body drawn a curve in the sky and plummet to the emptiness below.

The shock froze him for a moment, he barely realized there were screams and not all of them were coming from behind him. He had never seen someone die and now Link was gone.

Not even a second later, the same blink of light he saw before appeared once more and a figure fell on the lynel who just tossed Link’s back like a hawk descending on its prey. It took Sidon a moment to move his eyes away from the point where Link disappeared and bring his gaze to the monster and whatever was on its back, that was enough to let the assailant to cut off the beast’s head with a single slice.

He gasped, recognizing Tetra and watching as she, sword and shield at hand, jumped on the floor and turned herself in the direction of the other Lynel. How… what? The woman barely gave them any attention, but she still bothered to yell something as the creature started trotting around her, clearly studying the new enemy.

“Kass got him!”

Three words that made the prince almost tear up. Never before he had been happier to know a Rito just arrived, not to mention… was everyone coming? How? They weren’t supposed to meet there and Death Mountain was long to cross. It didn’t matter, it was the first spark of hope the prince felt since that whole ordeal started. 

The whole group just… stopped. He could feel Riju holding on one of his fins, he could still feel Tevi’s arms around his.

“Holy Shit… is that the queen?”

No one replied to Riju. They could barely see her between the darkness of the area and the smoke of the flames, but that was definitely the queen standing up for them. She took a Lynel down with a single hit. Yes, one of the hardest parts was getting close enough to actually hurt the beasts but, sweet Hylia, one of those things was down. And the queen seemed ready to take on the other.

The beast roared, gusts of wind blowing in all directions, and lifted its weapon up, ready to smash it against the ground. The prince recognized that: an explosion was about to follow, that’s what destroyed the guardian. Zelda seemed to know what was going to happen as well, as she barely managed to hide behind a small rock formation in time as flames engulfed the whole area for a quick moment.

When Sidon managed to see again, she was already charging. 

Zelda didn’t have the advantage of quick mobility, but she clearly had experience with that kind of beasts. Looking from the outside, it was clear she was trying to lure it close enough: Lynels were the worst from a distance, bows and all, but it still felt like she was playing with fire as she allowed the beast to charge and only dodged at the last moment.

She moved to the side, trying to hit the creature with the sword, but by the time she completed the rotation, the beast was already out of range. Sidon held his breath as Zelda had to jump back to try to avoid a kick from the Lynel’s hind legs, her shield taking the blunt of the hit when she couldn’t completely dodge.

For a couple of second the queen’s arm dropped, even if she didn’t let her only defensive tool go, then she was back to a defensive stance. Unlike Link, who seemed to react to enemy movements and take them to his advantage, preferring tactic over brute force, the woman’s style was raw and powerful.

She was trying to lure it to find an open spot, sure, yet whenever the Lynel moved she followed, never allowing it to put too much distance between them and forcing the beast to attack with its weapon with wide, imprecise swings. Sidon was sure no one in his group was breathing: if a single hit landed on her the queen was done, the crusher was easily larger than her little body. 

It was a deadly dance the one Zelda was playing: each time the beast charged, she dodged and tried to counter if it was safe enough, every time it tried to take its distance and draw the bow she screamed and ran toward it. She was rolling on the floor ignoring the flames, she was jumping between rocks like she had no weight… and she was holding back the beast. 

Only Rito could keep them at bay, Hylians and Zora usually fell under the red variant, but she was holding one back all by herself.

“What the fuck _ is  _ she?”

Sidon didn’t even know who asked that, it didn’t matter, his whole attention was on the Hylian when the beast stopped in front of her, raised its weapon above its head and raised its hind legs, using the momentum given by the swing of the crushed itself to spin on the spot.

That was what she had been waiting for, apparently. Sidon’s heart sank when Zelda didn’t back off to dodge, she only flattened herself on the ground. As soon as the spin ended, she jumped up, forcing her way up the Lynel’s back and, with the shield falling down, proceeded to cut its throat open as well.

Silence fell in the Badlands as soon as its heavy body hit the ground.

Sidon was in complete awe, yet he found himself sprinting in her direction.  _ Kass got him _ , those words were now drumming in his head. He got Link, right? His mare also ran back to the group, still distressed but eager to reunite with them, a good portion of her mane had been burnt off but she seemed fine.

Zelda barely glanced in their direction before running toward the Canyon and yelling down from the edge.

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes, we’re fine! I had to do an emergency landing but we’re both fine!”

Sidon felt tears fill his eyes when Kass’s voice came from below, his legs feeling like jelly and suddenly refusing to support his weight. He couldn’t see him in the dark, but he still felt like the heaviest weight had been lifted from his chest. Why? Why had to be protected once more? 

“But there are no currents down here, nor updrafts I can’t bring us up!”

He wanted to yell down and let Kass know he was coming, but his whole body refused to cooperate with his mind, leaving him immobile as Zelda reached for Soup’s saddle to grab a rope and, without too many compliments, tossed her sword in Tevi’s direction.

“Cut off their horns and hooves, dig out their hearts, we’ll carry them away, it’ll give us more time before they come back to life.” the queen then grimaced, holding her wrist for a moment, but with a quick sigh she was soon back to work “We’ll be carrying him up, try to rest for now because it may take a while.”   
  
“I’m helping!”   
  
The woman smiled at the Gerudo and shook her head.   
  
“You need to rest. We have a long trip ahead and you all had a long day. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

After saying that, she threw the rope around a rock and started climbing down. Sidon, Laruta and Riju collapsed on the warm terrain under them, Tevi used her last energies to do what the queen requested her.

\- - -

Even if they had to keep marching to leave the danger zone, Sidon didn’t let go of Link’s body the whole time. It had been touching seeing how the mare neighted with joy as soon as Link’s unconscious body had been dragged up by both Kass and Zelda, but as soon as the prince got his hands on it, the Hylian didn’t leave his hold.

Zelda informed them he was at least going to sleep for a day or so after pushing himself so much, but few words were exchanged between them as they pressed forward. 

The queen at least told them how she arrived just in time: Daruk and Yunobo would have taken days to cross the mountain so, despite the risks, the younger Goron used one of the cannons to shoot himself toward the place that was supposed to be their meeting point. He had to roll down for at least an hour but he found them.

Paya and Ganondorf had to stay behind, but Kass and the queen jumped in action and… apparently they barely made it in time.

“I suddenly understand why Link loves Yunobo so much.”

That was all the prince said, holding the Hylian closer for a moment. His body was completely limp and the only signs of life were the occasional moans of pain. They had to keep going, now more than ever. Soup was walking right at his side, now with Laruta and Sidon’s backpack on her back, and she kept occasionally trying to nuzzle the soldier. 

The idiot really had to worry everyone, didn’t he? Yet Sidon knew it was his fault, if only he had been more careful with his feet…

“Stop beating yourself up. We will be fine.”   
  
The shark tilted his head in Zelda’s direction, he had so many questions for the queen, but they couldn’t stop there. His only reply was a grunt before forcing himself to increase his speed. Sidon could tell Kass was exhausted after such a long fly, Zelda occasionally lost her balance just a little and that spelled loudly how low on energies she also was, but they couldn’t afford to stop. What if there was another Lynel? What if another monster decided to ambush them? He wasn’t going to sit there and wait to find out.

\- - -

The second Zelda said ‘We can rest here’, everyone immediately sat down with the most pathetic series of moans and grunts. 

They spent the whole night walking, Sidon couldn’t even feel his feet anymore and everything hurt… but they were out of the badlands and with the light of new day, they finally had enough control of their surroundings to make sure nothing else was standing near them.

The prince couldn’t exactly recall how they proceeded up to that point, but the queen told them to turn left before the Deplian Badlands and they had to climb on uncertain terrains up. She decided they reached their destination once the group reached some old, broken down ruins in the middle of nowhere and while this wasn’t the place the group was supposed to go… no one had energy left.

Scanning the area only shown some Igneo Pebblits to the north, but as long as they kept some distance from them, there was no risk to awaken the creatures.

For a second he admired Zelda, she still had the strength to take off bags and most stuff from Soup’s saddle before falling down as well, but he just lacked any energy to say anything. Sweet Hylia, he didn’t even feel like getting up to get his own water, no matter how thirsty he was, Sidon just wanted to sleep with Link between his arms and wake up somewhere more comfortable than there.

“You all can rest.”   
  
He barely turned his head in Tevi’s direction, the warrior was the only person of the group who was still sitting with her back up, even Soup ended up lying down right next to Sidon and her precious Hylian. 

“I will take the first guard turn.”   


The prince wasn’t sure if he replied with a ‘oh, Hylia, I love you’ or if it was just in his head, but he immediately allowed himself to fall asleep.

\- - -

It was already afternoon when sidon woke up and that only happened because when the sun turned, the giant dead tree in the middle of the abandoned settlement stopped covering him with its shadow. 

Sidon groaned sitting up, his skin was so dry he could feel the scales creak as he sat up and checked his surroundings. 

They were still safe and, beside the torrid wind coming from Death Mountain, he could hardly see anything wrong. He couldn’t spot neither Riju, Kass, Soup or Tevi, but Zelda was sitting there as well and Laruta was sleeping so… it was probably still safe. The prince frowned, feeling his whole mouth dry and realizing with surprise that even if it had been almost half a day, his bladder was still empty.

And Link was still asleep.

Sidon readjusted the Hylian’s weight between his arms, then proceeded toward the Queen, barely taking notice of how unsteady his steps were and how stiff (and painful) his muscles felt at any movement after being strained to their limit just the day before.

She raised her eyes in his direction and, without a word, offered her canteen. He accepted without a beat, only realizing how dehydrated he felt when the sultry liquid started flowing down his throat. Sidon took a deep sigh of relief after almost emptying the container and took a moment just to look at the woman: Zelda was barely wearing a leather armor and even if her new sword, a peculiar one with an elaborated blue hilt, seemed fancy… the rest of her equipment wasn’t. 

“I can’t believe you took down two Lynels with barely any protection.”

“Someone had to.”

“Right. Thank you for arriving just in time.” She rocked on her spot, her eyes still focused on something in the distance. Did she even rest? Sidon knew enough about Hylians, now, to recognize signs of exhaustion. “He… would have died without you and Kass.”   
  
Zelda turned to look at him, then glanced down in Link’s direction. The centenar was certainly a problem they needed to address if he wasn’t going to open his eyes anytime soon but Sidon was still waking up and, while he didn’t want to let the other go, he still needed a moment to process his surroundings.

“I am done being saved.” The prince tilted his head in her direction, distractedly wetting his fingers and passing them on Link’s lips. They were dry, chapped and unpleasant to the touch, but Sidon didn’t know how to get him to drink anything in that state. “I’m the one who is going to protect him, now.”

Her green eyes met his and all the prince saw in them was determination. He had no idea what happened during the days Zelda and Ganondorf spent alone, yet he could tell she was different.

They only exchanged a few more words, her informing him the others left to gather both food and more water, there were apparently some small unmarked springs to the north, and that was it for a long while.

In the end, the only thing that got Sidon to talk once more was the growing worry about Link’s situation.

“He’s not waking up.”   
  
“I know. He’s not going to wake up for a while. That stuff is heavy on him and it seems he really pushed his body to the limits… and Riju informed me it’s already been a difficult trip for him.” she sighed, reaching forward and pushing Link’s hair away from his face, “There is nothing we can do for him but wait. I doubt he’ll be able to move for a while too, so we’ll have to take care of him.”   
  
“I’m on it.” That was Sidon’s only reply. 

He couldn’t explain his protectiveness, he couldn’t understand how or why he fell in love with the Hylian (or why the sentiment seemed only to grow stronger despite all problems they were having) but he knew he wanted to take care of him. Perhaps it was the need to repay Link for almost losing his life for him, perhaps he just needed to feel like he wasn’t completely useless, but… he needed that.

“Sidon?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Once they return we will have to move Southwest and avoid another enemy stronghold. We will have to be as discreet as possible: they have lookout posts but they’re not known to pursue people outside their little fort.”   
  
That was one of the best news the prince heard in the past few days. At least if they didn’t bother the monsters there was a chance to avoid another headache. Not to mention he was not going to be able to run, not while carrying Link. Tying him to his horse was something that had discussed before, when he dealt with withdrawal, and considering the potential dangers it was deemed a bad idea to risk losing him and his mare in the middle of chaos.

“After that you will start seeing oak trees in the distance. Do not run in that direction. Thyphlo forest is deceitful, it’s not only covered in a shroud of darkness it also attempts to lure you in. You’re probably see beautiful waters around it but don’t be fooled, it’s tar. Whatever lies inside, should be left alone.”

Sidon swallowed, he was glad for the warning. Not that he ever had to deal with actual tar in his life but, even there, he heard stories. 

“I see…”

The prince reached for a piece of cloth, pouring some water on it and passing it on Link’s lips once more. It was probably going to do nothing but… he could at least tell himself it was something.

“And after that there will be Lake Makar, the one around the forest, and our friends. There you will be allowed to bathe, even if we should pay attention to eventual Zora patrols or Rito scouts. The cliffs are steep but we can use a rope to help you guys up and down. We should be glad most armies usually avoid the forest and its surroundings…”   
  
Sidon offered a nod in reply, even if he wasn’t sure if the woman was looking in his direction.

“Tetra? Did you find what you were looking for?”

“I… I think I did.” She lifted up her sword once more, looking at it with a sad expression painted on her face. So… whatever Ganondorf wanted to show or give her was that weapon, huh? “I can’t say I’m happy but… I’m glad I faced that place’s trials.”   
  
“I see…”

“But… Sidon?”   
  
He forced himself to look away from Link’s face and glanced in Zelda’s direction once more, there was something in her green eyes he failed to recognize and it disappeared as soon as the voices of the others could be heard not too distant from them.

The woman sighed, slapping both hands against her tights and getting up. Whatever she wanted to say was either now lost to her mind or was going to wait until they had another moment alone. Zelda sighed, offering Sidon a tired smile.

“You know what?" She asked, stepping closer and giving him an affectionate pat over the tail. "I’m glad he has you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon, Zelda and Link will need to talk...


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but it's been a really rough week for me and I've been really sick. Since there's a big scene coming soon... I didn't feel like rushing it here. Please bear with me, I promise I'll make up for this week's chapter next time!

Avoiding the enemy stronghold had been as easy as Zelda anticipated, the group only kept its distance and even if the bokoblins seemed to notice them… nothing really happened. Sidon almost felt like crying in relief when the giant fortress on the hill was finally behind them, who knew monsters could be organized enough to build such a giant series of structures? 

The group proceeded further, reaching the dark forest as Zelda anticipated. Sidon had to hold Soup’s reins when the horse tried to trot forward: the forest was trying to invite them all between its trees, the prince found himself watering his lips when they got close enough to see pristine waters and wonderful, humid grass.

“Remember: it’s all a lie.”   
  
Zelda’s warning got everyone to look away and the group pushed further, now moving North. It took them hours of walk before finally reaching the first trees, more hours to spot a weird forest covered in mist. When they reached the cliffs of Lake Merak, Sidon was exhausted, after carrying Link the whole time his arms were shaking and his legs were barely holding him up.

When the queen informed them they weren’t going to stop, not yet, that was greeted with a series of little disappointed groans. At every step, Sidon wanted to protest and tell he had enough, even if Soup was carrying his bag and Laruta, he was almost out of strength. He lost track of how long they still marched, having a large, apparently cold lake at his left was incredibly tempting, yet he bit his lips and kept moving.

Sidon could barely see when he finally heard the desired words ‘we stop here’. His whole body collapsed to the floor, even if he managed to fall stomach up not to crush the Hylian. The prince’s head was spinning and it took him a good moment to realize how more pleasant the breeze was in that spot, and how his scales appreciated the grass’s humidity.

“Here we wait for Ganondorf and the others.”

The Zora replied with a nod, ready to rest there as long as he could.

“You Zora can jump below, I’ll tie some ropes to the trees and make sure you have an easy way out.”

Riju muttered something about needing a bath as well, Kass admitted he needed fresh water too, but Sidon could feel his arms had barely any strength left. He turned toward the rest of the group to see them get ready to reach the lake below and only adjusted Link between his arms.

“Send me some fresh water, I don’t think I can move for a while and someone has to keep an eye on this idiot and his horse. Oh, bring her water too, please.”

Riju nodded, stepped close to Soup, took her saddle off and then everyone but Zelda jumped down as she was securing a rope to one of the pine trees. After that, much to Sidon’s surprise, she only took a seat at his side.

\- - -

Mekar Lake’s waters were cold and pleasant: Sidon only got to feel them when Kass brought him damp pieces of cloth to soothe his scales and helped him fill his canteens, otherwise the prince had no intention to reach the lake. Especially considering Zelda clearly wanted to speak with him and had been struggling to start the conversation the whole time.

She was constantly shifting her weight, fidgeting with her tunic… The prince waited until Kass was down in the water once more before turning in her direction.

“Okay… what’s wrong? And don’t say  _ nothing _ because I can tell that’s not the case.”

The queen rolled her eyes, grunting, and Sidon proceeded to wet Link’s lips. They still had no reason to change his clothes and, after almost a day without emptying his bladder, the prince was seriously starting to worry. With no real ways to give him liquids or food, thought, all he could do was assist as he could.

“When he wakes up-” Zelda started and Sidon felt at least a bit reassured by her confidence “I will have a pretty unpleasant talk with him. I’d like you to be present.”   
  
Considering how Link and Zelda’s interactions went in the past two months, the Prince could hardly imagine things getting even worse than they were.    
  
“May I know what it will be about? I’d rather not to be floored by sudden revelations if my job will be containing his reaction.”   
  
The woman shifted, clearly uncomfortable, then got up, reached the cliff to make sure everyone was still way below them, and returned to Sidon’s side to whisper in the most cospiratory tone “Change of plans. He will not represent Hylians with me, he will represent the Zora with you.”   
  
“... okay?” That didn’t sound too bad.   
  
“I... huh…. I had a discussion with Ganondorf. He has a claim on the Gerudo throne and he would have every right to step in the Gerudo’s part of the table and take decisions for us, but that would certainly make all tribes more hostile. He will…. represent Hylians with me.”   
  
Sidon frowned, he still didn’t see this big deal, they were all going to cooperate for a common goal and if having them work at different tables was going to help… well, he welcomed those changes.

“I will be honest with you, Tetra, he still didn’t manage to explain me what I’m supposed to offer the Rito or how the diplomatic table will work, we had too many complications, but… I don’t see the issue.”

She let out another groan, showing her disappointment. It was evident she hoped her message would pass without having to offer explanations.

“Ganon was right. We are all…. screwed up. I’ve seen things, remembered parts of others, and while I lack a larger picture like he does, I know one thing: one has Wisdom, and it’s not me, and one is wise because he lived far too long without forgetting.” 

Neither spoke for a good moment, Sidon didn’t know what to make of that conversation.

“We can’t bring them at our sides as servants, that will put them in a position of disadvantage if they need to speak or explain their opinions. We need them as equals.”   
  
“And your suggestion is…?”   
  
“Servilia counts as your equal since she married you in front of everyone the night of the wedding. Everyone saw you give her your sapphire…”

The prince’s eyes widened and he lifted one hand to touch his leather collar and the silver pendant that was still attached to it.   
  
“Are you suggesting…”   
  
“Yes. He will have to take his role as your partner for a while, even if he’ll not be happy about it. Me and Ganondorf already got some clothes and a wig from the Sheikah. It’s work, he’ll not complain too much, even if I should warn you that Rito housing and tents are always a bit open and you’d have to keep your farce up the whole time.”   
  
The Zora glanced in Link’s direction, the Hylian was still asleep and pale as a squid, he could barely feel him breathe. Was he going to be able to keep up with such an act the whole time? Even back in the palace he needed time to unwind between stressful sessions and it usually translated with throwing himself into work or yelling at the prince.   
  
“We can try, if that’s what’s needed for him to be my equal. But won’t the Rito recognize him?”   
  
“They’re face blind when it comes to Hylians. They can say yellow, brown, red or whatever hair and that’s all, as long as he speaks and behaves as Servilia they’re… well, there’s a good chance none of them will see in him the same man who charged against their troops countless times.”   
  
“I see...” That explained why he saw many times Hylians and Gerudo greeting the Rito with ‘Hi, I’m this person’ while it wasn’t necessary with others. That was.... something. “Is this limited to Hylians or not?”   
  
“They recognize the Zora, that for sure, but the Rito have the same problem with the Gerudo, they mostly recognize them in base of their dresses or accessories.”   
  
“I see.” that made sense. It wasn’t going to be hard to convince Link, he knew that, after all.. oh. The prince’s head snapped in Zelda’s direction and his jaw dropped ever so slightly “Wait, when you say both him and Ganondorf will have to sit as our equals, you mean…”

“This is why I will need your help in keeping him calm…” Zelda closed her eyes, taking a deep breath “Me and Ganondorf agreed our political union will be the most profitable choice.”

Sidon didn’t reply as she went silent to rub her arms and look around, the woman didn’t seem completely okay with that idea but at the same time there was acceptance in how she acted.

“If he steps on the Gerudo throne right now, it will be seen as a forceful way to sway things in the our favor. It would give both of us incredibly leverage in the council, yet at the same time cause even further tensions. If we take advantage of the current chief’s greediness, on the other hand…” she sighed once more “If he formally renounces to the throne that may help dispose both the Gerudo and the Rito more… positively toward us. The Gerudo chief is going to support us and the union if she’ll believe she can keep a position of power, the RIto will not see us trying to force one of their closest allies to cooperate. Everyone wins.”   
  
“Everyone but you.”   
  
“I never won in love. And that’s okay.” She wiped her eyes. “I will need a husband if I step to the throne… and I can’t keep waiting for him to change his mind, right?”

Both glanced down in Link’s direction, Sidon could understand how the queen felt about him both at the same time he knew that risking political instability by not picking a spouse, especially when the royal line had to be reestablished. Being part of a royal family translated into duties and-

“You said you don’t want to be protected anymore. I feel exactly the same.” she took a deep breath, laying down on the grass and looking up at the cloudy sky. “Unlike Gan, I didn’t remember much but… there is one thing I managed to bring back. It’s all my fault if he’s so devoted to my cause, i am the one to blame if he spent so many lives suffering in the name of Hyrule, and now it’s my turn to take full responsibility for this and fight my battle by myself.”

Zelda lifted up her sword, looking at the blade with determination. 

“For once, I will make sure he can follow his dreams, no price will be too high.”

“Zelda…” Sidon readjusted Link’s weight between his arms, caressing the Hylian’s cheek with his thumb. “Are you sure marrying Ganondorf is what you want?”   
  
“No. But it’s the right thing to do.”   
  
“Who had the idea of-”   
  
“I did. He didn’t even take me seriously at first, that fool literally laughed in my face.” She crossed her legs, sitting back up and tossing a pebble in the waters below “Then he realized I was serious, had a good laugh saying something on the line of ‘If I only knew there was such a easy way to take the Hylian throne’ and… we discussed it. He’s not happy with it either but… politics.”

“Right, politics.” The same reason he and Gaddison were supposed to marry each other. “And you think Link will be mad about it.”   
  
“Yes. And he could probably use a friend when he’ll realize I’m not going to change my mind.”

He could remember how Link reacted at the simple idea of Ganondorf and Zelda leaving for the forest and held the Hylian closer to his chest, the little grunt of pain that followed was the first sign of life that he offered since the meeting with the Lynels, yet his eyes didn’t open.

“Okay.”   
  
The prince was not leaving Link behind in any case, she could count on him. The past two months had been hell for the Hylian and… Sidon wanted to be there for him. The queen seemed relieved at that, she took off her boots and got up, walking toward the river and getting ready to take a short bath as well.

“Oh, Tetra? One last question.”   
  
“Mh?”   
  
“He has been talking a lot about.... previous lives and all. It didn’t happen the last time he was sick, do you know why?”   
  
“Oh. I got his sword out of its pedestal…” she pointed at the weapon with the blue hilt “That probably… magic may be dying, the spirit inside the sword may be fading as well, but it may… it’s probably resonating with him to a certain degree. The Master Sword has been his for countless reincarnations.”   
  
The prince frowned, it was still hard to believe that kind of talks but after hearing Link talking nonsense for days he was starting to accept that as a possible truth. Oh, wait...   
  
“Okay, I lied, one more.” 

She placed both hands on her hips and turned in his direction, offering a tired smile. 

“Yes, Prince Goldfish?”   
  
“Oh, not you too… anyway, do you have any idea why he’d keep calling me ‘goose’? Between all animals I could be, I hardly look like a white bird.”.

She let out an amused snort, a bitter, loud laugh followed immediately after. When she brought both hands to her head and had to push back tears, Sidon had to stop and wonder if he asked something he shouldn’t have, but in the end she just shook her head and swallowed her feelings once more.

“Yes, Prince. Link may love his horse the most but he’s always been rather fond of birds.”   
  
He had the impression she wasn’t being completely honest, but Zelda quickly disappeared down the cliff, leaving him to wonder.

\- - -

Kass and Tetra decided to fly back and search for the rest of the group, since the spot where they decided to stop wasn’t what had been planning as meeting place, that left Sidon alone with the two Zora, the horse and the Gerudo kid once more. Even if it mostly meant Riju, Tevi and Laruta still had to step out of the lake, he couldn’t blame them. 

“Tonight we get fish for everyone.” The girl chirped, preparing a fire to cook her own meal. “I can’t believe how much I hate dry rations, now…”

Sidon chuckled, agreeing wholeheartedly. With his teeth it was hard to chew on dried fish and it had the most unpleasant texture in his mouth. Swallowing the fishes whole wasn’t an option, either, unlike fresh kills, the dry ones tended to scratch his throat while going down. 

“At least we will have plenty of food until we have to march once more.”   
  
“I heard the Rito have plenty of water around their town, but last time I’ve been there I was a child and I don’t remember much.” she stopped for a moment, impaling a couple of trouts on branches she already prepared. “You know… you should try to eat some red meat, too, we don’t know how many fishes we’ll find once we leave the lake’s surroundings and I’d rather not see you guys starve.”   
  
“We should have brought more food, huh?”   
  
“No, we simply didn’t account for a third zora to feed.”   
  
Right, Laruta was growing and her appetite was strong, Sidon suspected she was close to the growth spurt that was going to give her a more adult look. While he was happy for the kid… that also translated in them struggling to keep up with her needs in their current situation.

“It’s not going to be easy, but we will manage.” How? He had no idea. But before he they could continue their discussion, he heard Soup neigh with agitation. 

The prince immediately scanned the area for danger, but even if the mare was approaching quickly there didn’t seem to be any enemy around. When she threw herself on the grass right next to him and started nudging Link’s shoulder with her muzzle, he finally noticed what got her attention.    
  
Link was awake.   
  
Blue eyes were scanning their surrounding with confusion, even if not a single muscle of the Hylian’s body had been moved yet, and Sidon was quick in helping him in a better position while supporting his head. Oh, sweet Hylia, he was awake. Now he needed to check his mental status, give him something to drink and… and…

“... how?”   
  
Sidon didn’t manage to reply to that single question, as soon as he opened his mouth to reply ‘Zelda saved you’, his voice cracked instead. His vision became blurry and he held the other like it was the most important thing in the world as tears started streaming down his cheeks. 

He cried like a fry for a while. Even if Zelda reassured him more than once that Link was going to wake up, Sidon struggled to believe her, and the relief in hearing his voice, mixed with the fear of losing him and the sense of guilt… he was overwhelmed by his own feelings. The shark pressed his face against the other’s cheeks, kissed both his hair and hands, barely remembering that Riju was sitting behind them.

_ I didn’t kill Link _ , he kept repeating himself, the stress accumulated in the past few days finally flowing out. 

It took him a long moment to realize the soldier was trying to talk to him, even if his voice was more than feeble. Sidon bit his lips, forced himself to take a bit of distance to at least be able to look at the Hylian in the eyes, and managed to emit a choked ‘yes?’.

“It’s okay, kid, don’t cry…”   
  
“It’s not okay, you almost died.”

Sidon felt the other tense up just a little, and saw him attempt to turn his head around, not really managing to control his body.   
  
“Is everyone-”   
  
“Yes, you’re the only one who got hurt, you idiot, but we’re fine.”   
  
Link let out the most relieved sigh, closing his eyes for a moment, and Sidon had to repress a wave of outrage. How dared he value his life so little that as long as he was the one getting hurt, physically or emotionally, it was fine?   
  
“I swear to the Goddess, Cowpea, if you dare to do something so stupid again I will… I don’t even know, but I will find a way to make you pay for it.”   
  
“Kid…”   
  
“Do not ‘kid’ me when I’m angry with you.” he snapped, pressing Link’s face against his chest once more and ignoring the annoyed ‘oof’ the little man emitted. “You are not allowed to do anything so stupid ever again.”   
  
“Sidon, you would have died-”   
  
“We survived anyway!” Only because Zelda literally dropped from the sky and fought for them, but Link could continue ask himself how they managed to take down two lynels for a bit longer “I know you won’t be around me for long, I know if we survive this I’ll have to plan for a long life without you because you only care about serving your queen, but don’t you dare cut the time we have together even shorter!”

“Sidon…”   
  
“Shut up, for once, just shut up and let me have this.” the Zora cut him short, hugging the Hylian and kissing the top of his head once more. “You have no idea how scared I was.”

“Why do I put up with all your bullshit?”

“Look who’s talking…” he laughed, bitterly finally letting the other go just a little and wiping the tears from his face. Looking down, he had for a moment the impression that the other was disappointed in something, but at the moment he couldn’t really focus on that. 

“Hey, Planty?” No reply came, yet the Hylian looked up in his direction and the prince decided to continue “I know your priority is drinking some water and all but… do you mind if I cuddle you for a moment?”   
  
The other rolled his eyes, just gasping with pain when he tried to move one of his arms. Link sighed with resignation before returning his attention to the young Zora prince.   
  
“Permission granted, you big child.”

Unconcerned of the child sitting right behind them and blessing the fact that the rest of the group was soaking below, Sidon was more than eager to take advantage of that small truce and soothe his own feelings, at least a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which someone will get married but... is not too happy about it. Sorry again for the chapter, I promise I'll try harder next week.


	35. His answer is NO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so slow with this story?

While Link wasn’t strong enough to move around, not to mention all the lactic acid produced by his muscles under strain added to his usual pain, Sidon found incredible relief in the fact that his stomach finally seemed to accept food, even if in small quantities. 

Some herbs were infused in water over Riju’s fire, the only mild painkillers the Zora had with him and not even comparable with the stuff the Hylian usually took, and a tautog was roasted without spices or salt just for him. Yes, Link only had a few bites of meat before saying he couldn’t handle another one, but it was better than the complete nothingness of the previous days.   
  
“I’m going to name my firstborn Tautog.” the prince commented, leaning the plate on the ground and just offering Riju a quick glance. The girl had been incredibly quiet and the two Zora kept swimming in the waters below, it was clear everyone wanted to give Link as much calm as they could before the group had to move once more. And Link? He seemed quite content as he rested with his back against his beloved horse, occasionally trying to lift one hand and gently pet her -without success-.

His body was truly lacking coordination at the moment, huh? At least Link reassured him it was just a temporary condition and the prince wanted to believe him.   
  
“That’s a terrible name, kid.”   
  
“Can’t be worse than Soup.”   
  
“And here I hoped your horrible naming skills only applied to horses…”   
  
The prince chuckled, carefully placing the food in a bowl, covering it with a cloth and keeping it ready in case the other felt like trying to eat a little more. 

“Who knows. Perhaps I will name my first horse Tautog.”   
  
Link’s ears twitched and turned just slightly, Sidon took note that even in that state the soldier was trying to keep his surroundings in check. A few rumors followed, a fox passed by, and Link seemed to drop his guard once more.

“You have to make sure it’s a black horse, though. Or at least grey.”   
  
“Nah, if I will get a horse I want it to have a fur like yours, pretty and the color of sand. Possibly equally soft.”   
  
“Do you have to be so sappy? And I doubt you’d be able to ride one, sorry, you’re just a bit too large for them.”   
  
The Zora chuckled once more and shook his head, reaching forward to ruffle Link’s hair. they weren’t usually so affectionate but since the Hylian gave him special permission to act like that ‘just for today’... he was going to make the most of it.   
  
“You taught me horses aren’t just for food or riding, Planty, maybe I just want one to keep around and… I don’t know, stare at?”   
  
Link closed his eyes, shaking his head and letting out a soft, amused sigh. At least he seemed in a great mood after cheating death as he did, Sidon couldn’t blame him at all.   
  
“One of the things I’d like to see before... I’m too old to travel?”   
  
The Zora didn’t need to hear the ‘before I die’ spelled out, it was loud and clear despite the centenar’s silence. Considering how he came close to losing his life, recently, that kind of thoughts didn’t surprise Sidon at all, no matter how much he hated it.   
  
“What is it?”   
  
“A wild, free herd of horses just… running away as nature has always intended. Happy, free…” He paused “I love Soup, I really do, but there’s nothing as majestic as a group of horses running around with no bridles, no saddles, just the wind on their manes and the sun on their fur. They need no shoes because they run so much, every single day, that they wear off their hooves as nature intended, just imagine that.”   
  
“Let me guess: you had wild herds around your ranch when you were younger.”   
  
“Yes I did.” Even If Link gasped in pain and stiffened just a little, a stupid smile still stood on his face. “My first horse, Chestnut, was a beautiful stallion but even him couldn’t hold a candle to those wild animals.” Another pause. “I know that… there are some herds in the Rito territories.”   
  
The Hylian seemed to sober up and the prince frowned as he reached for the cup where he infused his medicines, ready to offer it to Link for at least another gulp of water.    
  
“So? Is there a problem with that?”   
  
“No, I just…” Link’s ears slowly dropped, that wasn’t a good sign. “If she was no longer needed and if we were in peace, could you try to… no, let’s not think about it.”   
  
The prince clenched his teeth, Link was trying to ask to find a way to free his horse if he didn’t make it, huh? He hated knowing that the other’s mind was probably in a rather dark place, but all he could offer for now was support. Sidon wasn’t going to let anything else happen to the Hylian.

“Well, let’s hope we get to see some of those wild herds while we travel, I’m really curious to check on them and see if they’re truly as great as you say. Knowing you? they’re probably not.”   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“Oh, please, I know you well enough by now: anything that’s even shaped like a horse is exciting for you, maybe those wild groups are just lame as you are.”   
  
A small smirk found its way on Link’s lips. Good, Sidon told himself.   
  
“You wish you were half as cool as a horse, Red.”   
  
“I take that as an admission you think I am at least a little cool, Planty.”   
  
“Yeah, whatever… listen. Huh… I need another moment of rest, here. but…” the Hylian rested his head against Soup as well, even small things like that were incredibly taxing on his small body. “How did we survive?”   
  
Sidon bit his lips. He needed to tell him about Zelda and, if the experience with Laruta taught him anything, it was probably better if he was the bearer of bad news. He could handle a wave of anger and it was better than getting Link to bottle up his feelings once more. But the other needed rest and the others were at least two days away from there...

  
“Well, it’s a long story, it can wait until your nap is over.”   
  
“Sidon.”   
  
He didn’t miss the suddenly threatening tone, nor the worried shadow that crossed his face.    
  
“Come here one moment, you little pest.” Sidon wrapped both arms around his tiny frame and lifted the other man between his arms, approaching the cliff near lake Merak. “It is a long story and you need another nap and I need a bath. Look: Riju is right there and the two girls are in the lake.”   
  
The hylian squinted, looking down and trying to spot them, and Sidon slapped himself for forgetting to take out Link’s glasses: they had been abandoned somewhere in Soup’s saddlebags and he totally forgot about them.    
  
“Do you see them?”   
  
From his point of view, the orange and red splashes of color right below the surface were clear enough, but Link didn’t seem too convinced.   
  
“Not really…”   
  
“Do you want us to go down there? We can use a rope and I’m used to move with you between my arms anyway.”   
  
Even if Link could barely move his head, he could see the terror in his movements as soon as that offer was made. Nope, he was already close enough to a giant body of water.   
  
“Well, then… can you at least trust me?”   
  
The Hylian hesitated just a moment, then replied with a weak nod. Sidon’s lips immediately curved in a smile as he placed his strategist back near the mare.   
  
“Good.” He whispered, gently covering Link’s body with one of the blankets. As warm as the weather felt for him, he knew the other was feeling cold and weak.   
  
“Go take your bath, Red. We’ll talk as soon as you’re done. Oh!”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Take your time. It’s almost evening and in a couple of hours you may find a few interesting things in the water, after all tonight it’s a new moon.”   
  
The prince blinked, tilting his head with curiosity.    
  
“Should I be afraid?”   
  
“Not at all.”   
  
“Well then...” Sidon placed a kiss on the top of Link’s head before stepping back toward the edge of the cliff, his whole body suddenly screaming in joy at the idea of finally jumping in water “See you later, Planty.”   
  


\- - - 

Oh, how he missed swimming in proper, clean water. He had been unable to enjoy himself since the incident with the poisoned food back in the palace: moving from a pool to a bed had been a small cultural shock, traveling to Tarrey Town had been unpleasant due to the salt water and the pools under the settlements were muddy and warm… Mekar Lake, on the other hand?   
  
It was heavenly for both his body and spirit. The prince didn’t even realize how much his spine was hurting until he got to take all weight off it, nor he had any idea of how dry his skin was until he realized he was losing some scales as he rubbed them to let water penetrate with more ease under them. 

Only him and Laruta still were in the lake, Tevi returned to the surface to be on guard in case anything happened around Riju and Link, and Sidon had to admit it: he was finally having fun. The two Zora were circling around in water, spinning and dancing around, careful not to go too close to the island and avoid where the waters started to turn strangely white as Zelda warned them. 

Their eyes, made to see even in the less clear or bright waters, didn’t even register when the sun started going down, Sidon and Laruta just kept moving around and  _ hunting _ . 

Sweet Hylia, his first attempts at fishing had been in the sultry waters under Gut Check rock, he hated every second of that, but here? He could dart at full speed toward unsuspecting trouts, his gills expanding and breathing in all the fresh oxygen flowing in, and snap his mouth close around them. The taste of blood still bothered him, but he managed to push that kind of thoughts away because he was having  _ fun _ .

Him and the kid moved back and forth, careful not to stray too far from the ropes they needed to return to the others. Perhaps, he told himself, it wasn’t going to be a bad idea to rest there for a night, let his body recover. For a moment he seriously considered it, then remembered that he had duties and, as pleasant as that felt, someone had to keep an eye on Link and he couldn’t rely on a young woman like Riju and Tevi who… well, she wasn’t exactly the most affectionate or loving type.   
  
“Come on, it’s time to step out.” he signed in Laruta’s direction, laughing when she pouted in response. It was as he was approaching the kid that a little glimpse of light caught his attention. An enemy? No…

Sidon’s jaw dropped as, slowly lightning up like ethereal lanterns, some of the trouts around them started shining on their own, their scales glowing in the same way luminous lamps and certain walls of the Domain did. 

Stealthfin trouts. 

He heard about them, they were the rarest fishes in Hyrule and as far as the Zora knew they went extinct way before the great war. Hylia, when he had been told someone gifted Link one he didn’t take that too seriously but here they were, dozens of fishes dancing around them and lightning up the water in the most beautiful way. 

The fishes of the dead. Scholars insisted that the special glow that appeared only at night was because, like luminous stone, they were also attuned with the souls of the dead. Studies had been made trying to feed other trouts powdered stones to obtain a similar coloration, yet it had never been achieved.

Those were… beautiful. Him and Laruta exchanged a look, both grinned, and without even thinking their hunt started once more.

\- - -

“Look what I got!”

Stealthfin trouts were delicious and Sidon couldn’t help but catch more than he could eat, when he climbed his way up the cliff he was holding six animals by the tail and carrying the kid over his shoulders. Even if Tevi and Laruta were going to sleep in the lake, she could at least say hello, right?   
  
“I see someone had fun.”   
  
Link was still laying in the same position Sidon left him, a pile of blankets behind his back instead of his horse who was now grazing not too distant from them, but at least he was awake. The Zora grinned widely, hurrying at the other’s side and kneeling down, showing him his catch.   
  
“They are incredible! So tasty, so fresh so… strange!”    
  
“I know, they leave your mouth feel both a bit numb, yet at the same time it’s like having an explosion of unknown flavors on your tongue.”   
  
“Yes!” The zora couldn’t even put it into words, but those trouts were an unique experience, no wonders they had been fished almost to extinction. “I can’t believe how good they taste! And there are so many!”   
  
“Because all schools moved north, there are Zora troops in the southern part of the lake and all animals are staying here for safety.” A grin surfaced on the Hylian’s face. “Or so they thought, there is no stopping a hungry shark, huh?”   
  
“No. But the hungry shark also wants to make sure his tiny Hylian eats. Do you think you can eat any of those? They’re way better than the tautog I got you earlier.”   
  
Laruta let out a ‘ooooh’ behind Sidon’s back and Link snickered.

“You really don’t know how to stop proposing, Red.”   
  
“Oh, please, I’m merely trying to keep you afloat, we already got married twice, remember?”   
  
“You married Servilia and my horse is a payment for my job, remember? But okay, I will try to have a bite.”   
  
Right, Servilia. He really had to… bring some stuff up before it was too late, Sidon just didn’t know where to start the discussion. Fuck it. He placed his fishes near the fire and put Laruta down before sighing and turning to look at Link once more.

“Link? We need to talk.”   
  
“I know. I’m not stupid.” He tried to move, but his attempt only ended up in a hiss of pain. “And I can tell it’s something important. Come on, let’s find somewhere more private.” his cheeks got just slightly more pink “I… huh… I really need to pee, too, and I can’t do it on my own, let’s find a corner for ourselves.”   
  
“Okay.”

\- - -

It wasn’t hard to backtrack just a little and find a little hill where that could hide them. first, Sidon took care of Link’s physical needs, making sure he also drank a bit before helping him to get dressed once more, the last thing they need was to del even more with dehydration. 

Food wasn’t as successful as before, the Hylian only managed a few morsels before feeling nauseated, but Sidon still counted that as a victory. 

And now…

“So? What’s wrong, Red? I know you’re all alive but you still look at me like you have to give the worst possible news.” Link paused “Is something wrong with my body? I can barely feel anything but pain.”   
  
“No. No, it’s not.” The prince held the other between his arms, sitting down and looking in Link’s direction. “It’s just… it’s time for you to find out how we survived.”   
  
“... you’re going to tell me I magically summoned a bow of light and saved the day?”   
  
Sidon shook his head, he knew that was something Tetra mentioned about their escape from the castle but… no.   
  
“Someone saved us.”   
  
He saw Link Squint in his direction, after all everything he saw since he woke up was the usual group: no one missing, yet no one new.   
  
“Before you think the worst: the only two who died were the lynels, no other casualty.”

That did relax him, at least a little. Now for the worst part...   


“It was your queen.”   
  
Ears dropped, Link’s body tensed up. He went from too tired to be fully serious to completely alert in a blink. Zelda really had a special spot in his heart, huh?

“Where is she?”   
  
“Back to Ganondorf and the others. She came here with Kass, accompanied us here while you were sleeping and then went back to let them know where we are. That’s why we’re waiting.”   
  
Link let out a small sigh of relief and Sidon imitated him right after, it was nice to know the other trusted him enough to believe his words without too many questions.   
  
“You should have seen her, Planty. She took down two Lynels on her own and she didn’t even get a scratch! I knew you were a dangerous little thing, but it never occurred to me how scary she could be as well.”   


Thinking about it, it was a miracle the was still alive considering Link decided to travel in his rooms to kill him and the queen was equally hostile at first. Thank the Goddesses they refused to immediately blow their covers.

“She’s… something, isn’t she?”   
  
“She is. But that brings us to the difficult part of this conversation.”   
  
“Is she hurt?”   
  
“No. But you’re not going to like what I’m about to tell you nonetheless.”

No reply. Sidon took a deep breath readjusting Link’s weight between his arms, while he knew the other had no strength left, the prince didn’t trust his reaction.

“She wants Servilia back. To support the Zora cause at the council table. As my equal.”   
  
“No.”   
  
A quick, deadpan reply. Why wasn’t he surprised? Link was serving his queen, even now, and the idea of sitting at the table with someone else, representing another kingdom, probably bothered him. 

“Come on, you almost died for me earlier, you can sit at my side for a couple of days.”   
  
“You are worth dying for.” The intensity of that reply took him by surprise, then again Sidon knew how much weighted on his shoulders and how important this whole mission was for Link and his people.

“Yes, yes, I know, I am aware of what I represent and what this mission means for everyone. That doesn’t mean you should take any chance to try to get yourself killed. Or is that what you secretly want?”

He expected a snarky reply, an insult, not to see the other man’s ears drop and a good moment of hesitation before finally speaking again. Oh. Oh, no. He didn’t like that at all and if so far he considered a blessing how he was easily able to read between Link’s moods thanks to his ears, now he cursed that knowledge. That… was something he didn’t even know how to address that?

No, he wasn’t ready, nor it was the right moment to have a conversation about eventual… no. Link was already going to be upset and… he really needed to drop the bomb.

“Please, Red, don’t be ridiculous-”   
  
“She’s getting married.”   
  
Silence. Link wasn’t blind to how she felt about him and that statement clearly threw him in pure confusion. 

“But she…”

“She loves you, yes, but she’s moving on. She’s taking a political decision there because… she needs someone wise at her side. And so do I.”   
  
Unlike Sidon, it took Link only a few seconds to connect the dots.   
  
“That’s why she needs her…”   
  
“Yes, that’s why she needs my poor wife. And we both know you can’t tell her ‘no’.”   
  
“Is Zelda pretending to get married to someone as well? A Sheikah perhaps?”   
  
Time to wipe that little bit of hope that was left in Link’s voice. Sidon sighed and shook his head.   
  
“She’s planning to marry Ganondorf.”   
  
The reaction wasn’t as violent as he expected only because Link couldn’t move, the change in his posture and the tone of voice were enough to know things would have been much worse if the Hylian had the strength to do as he wanted.   
  
“They can’t!” Oh, Zelda was right, he was furious. “Not him, ever! I won’t let Hyrule fall in enemy hands, I will not let her happiness be stolen by that monster, I will defend Zelda and our land from him!”   
  
Ah, that tone again… that wasn’t just Cowpea talking, wasn’t it?

“What do you plan to do, then? Kill him?”   
  
“As I always did!” he roared, his whole body contracting in the attempt to stand up. The pain that followed seemed to bring him back to reality. “She can’t marry him, they’re not in love!”

“Well, what then? Are you marrying her?” Wait, was it truly the first time he asked this question or not? Sidon wasn’t too sure if it only happened in his head or not.    
  
“Of course! Of course… anything for her. She just has to ask me.”   
  
“Link. Oh, Link… like you know about her feelings, she knows about yours. Do you really think she wants to marry you knowing how you’ll feel about it? Or about being forced to have kids?”   
  
“Who cares! She won’t be happy with him!”

“She won’t be happy with you either, not like this.”   
  
The Hylian slammed his mouth shut, looking away and going silent for a long moment. That probably felt like a slap to him, his whole existence revolved around living in Zelda’s name and from the little he managed to gather from both Ganondorf and the queen about those supposed ‘past lives’… well, he rarely survived past his childhood. He had a meaning… and, at least from what Sidon could tell looking at him, he probably felt like he wasn’t fulfilling it.

“I could learn to love her. I just have to try.” Link finally dared.

“But you already do. It’s just… not all love is necessarily romantic. And it doesn’t have to be.”

Silence. Again. This time Link didn’t change his mind, he didn’t offer Sidon another window to speak further, the Hylian simply refused to look at him or to say any other word despite the prince’s attempts. SIlent treatment again, huh? And the prince didn’t even know if Link was upset with him or himself. 

He wrapped his arms around Link once more, holding him up and stepping back toward the rest of the group. Riju managed to get him to drink, but he refused to touch the freshly cooked stealthfin trouts, only accepting few bites of Tautog instead. 

_ As long as he’s eating something _ , the prince told himself, it’s all fine. 

Things were far from fine, of course, but hopefully Tetra and the others were going to arrive soon and Link was going to feel better about the whole situation and move on. The prince wrapped the other in blankets, making sure Soup had enough room to curl against him, and bid the other two Zora goodnight before laying down at Link’s side. Riju was taking the first turn guarding the camp, he could rest until then.

No other words were exchanged until morning.

\- - -

In the end Riju allowed him to sleep through the whole night and Sidon was more grateful for that than he cared to admit. 

“I can sleep on the horse’s back if we have to move, you needed it more.”

And it was true. He spent almost a day recovering his strength, Link barely interacting with him at all beside what was truly needed and exchanging no real word, not even with his horse. The prince couldn’t wait for the others to arrive, even just to hear Link yell at his brother, but in the meantime he focused on feeling better. 

He jumped in water after leaving the soldier to Tevi and Riju’s care, took another nap in the lake, had plenty of fishes and even caught dinner for the group, he needed to unwind as well and that place was perfect for that. 

The second night was spent at Link’s side once more and this time he held the Hylian between his arms the whole time. One thing was not hearing his voice when the centenar was asleep or injured, knowing he just locked everyone out again… hurt.

It was during the second morning, after having the Gerudo change his bandages and helping him with his basic needs, that Sidon gave up and found himself begging him to speak once more.   
  
“Please, please… your voice is one of the few things that gives me strength right now.”   
  
The Zora heard the other sigh and Link’s shaking hand reach for his shoulder, while the Hylian was recovering his body still needed time.   
  
“I can’t…” his voice was hoarse and deep “I don’t want to attack you for something that’s not your fault, not anymore.”   
  
Sidon blinked. That… was that due to what happened when they found Laruta? Before he could ask any question, though, Link stiffened between his arms and the mare got back up on her feet.    
  
“... what?”   
  
He turned just to spot Zelda, Ganondorf, Paya, Yunobo and Daruk walking in their direction, Kass wasn’t with them. They were moving as fast as possible and looking behind themselves every now and then. That alone was enough to alert the whole group, fortunately enough Tevi and Laruta were already out of the water to share their morning catch with the Gerudo.   
  
Something was wrong.   
  
“Put me on my horse.”   
  
Even if Sidon wasn’t too confident about leaving Link on a mare he couldn’t control, yet at the same time he trusted the other. He secured Link to the saddle, carefully passing a fea belts around him and Soup’s neck before holding the animal’s bridle.

By the time Zelda and the others reached them, everyone was ready to leave. backpacks on their shoulders and Laruta on the prince’s shoulders. He sighed, approaching her, and Link did his best to sit up to speak with her.   
  
“Problems?”   


She didn’t even slow down, everyone just started walking after the queen.

“Yes. We’re being followed. At first it seemed a Zora patrol, they shot Kass down and… he… he landed behind the mountain, we’re not sure if he’s alive or not.” She paused just for a second, but no one had really the time to process that before Zelda continued. “They’re clearly Zora, yet they wear no silver armor. While we supposed for a moment they were just some soldiers who saw a Rito flying and did their job, they completely ignored Kass and… kept moving. Clearly in our direction. We crossed a warmer section of the mountain so that probably slowed them down, that being said…”   
  
“We shouldn’t get in the water anymore and we need to keep traveling in the hope we find a proper shelter where to eventually fight them off.” Sidon was incredibly grateful for Link’s practicality right now, angry or not… the centenar was already looking around and trying to plan their next move.   
  
“Exactly.”   
  
“How many?”   
  
“Ten armed people, at least four have longbows and two with a pole weapon, it wasn’t easy to check their equipment while moving and keeping distance.”   
  
“Mh…” Link frowned, his bust failing to support him and making him fall against the mare’s neck. “It doesn’t make much sense for a patrol to stray so far from where the army is supposed to be, we can only assume they’re not with Mipha’s troops and they’ve been sent after us. It raises many questions since no one in the Domain was supposed to know anything about this but… we will see.”   
  
The queen stepped at the Mare’s side, reaching for Link’s remaining leg and placing her callous hand on his knee.   
  
“What is the plan?”   
  
“I don’t know. Yet.” Sidon heard him sigh “But I already have an important request.”   
  
“And what would it be?”   
  
The prince felt chills at Link’s next words, the tone of voice alone felt threatening and cold.   
  
“Leave one of them alive for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, huh... I lied? Or, better, this chapter would have been 10k words if I put 'the event' in here? Don't worry, Link is still royally pissed, he's just pushing it aside for now.
> 
> I hope you're ready for next week's "chase".


	36. The enemy of my enemy is also my enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating Wednesday, as I mentioned on my Tumblr blog I changed medications and it left me feel... huh... unwell. This chapter was also quite difficult to write and that was a terrible mix. I really, REALLY hope I didn't mess up things in the narrative, considering how I've been in the past few days it wouldn't surprise me.  
Also: enjoy Link having a completely dumbass idea, as usual.

They didn’t know where they were going and Sidon had to accept that.

The group tried to discuss what to do next, especially now that they spotted a group of Zora in the distance, but no option seemed safe enough. Not with a kid, a young woman and a injured man to protect, at least. 

Zelda suggested hiding in the dark forest above, right where the ruins of Thyphlo were rumored to be, but Link immediately dismissed the idea. It was too dangerous stepping in, the forest always tried to lure people close and even if the shadows could offer them advantage against their pursuers who knew what would happen if they dared to cross its borders? 

He knew Mipha used the tar around the forest for tactical advantage more than once, but at the same time too many Zora went missing while doing so. One never paid attention since it was a was and losses were to be expected, but with the knowledge that both forests were somehow cursed…

“There must be some kind of building around here, at least.”

None. Even if Ganondorf was trying to spot a place where they could build some defenses of sort, all they had around were rocky hills and cliffs, those could only offer security from one side and climbing on top would give them a vantage point, yes, and shooting with arrows would be easier, but that would also make them easy targets. With their best archer, Link, unable to pull a bow… that hardly seemed a valid option.

All they could do was proceed, hoping to find anything around them that was more than the occasional couple of trees. 

“Prince Sidon? What is going to happen if we can’t find anywhere safe?”

“Don’t worry, Laruta, we will be fine.”

That was a lie and the adults knew it. They were ten against ten, yes, but two of the members of the group were unable to fight, Sidon was far from confident about his skills in combat after failing so many times during his training and the two Gorons were also not exactly eager to fight. 

The idea of having Link and Laruta head further west, taking advantage of the horse, was also immediately dismissed: no way the knight was going to leave his queen behind, especially not in a situation of danger. His instinct to protect even managed to help him bypass his usual inability to tell Zelda no, the centenar outright refused to step aside even if Soup was probably the only one of them that had enough speed to outrun the other Zora.

After proceeding in silence for what felt like an eternity, the terrain around them changing once more from what was reminiscent of the rocky border where they fought the lynels.

“We’re out of time.”  
  
Sidon immediately turned his attention to Link. The Hylian was sitting up as straight as possible and looking behind them, the Zora tried to glance back while walking just to see their pursuers walk in plain sight as they hurried after them. 

“They decided to give up in an ambush of sort, huh?”  
  
“I wouldn’t be so sure, I can only count nine of them, that may be a diversion and we should keep our eyes open. That being said, we’ll soon be in their bows’ range so all we can do is to find any cliff or… anything, really, that can offer us cover.”   
  
Yunobo and Daruk exchanged a look, looking at the relatively barren area around them.   
  
“If anything else fails, Goro, we can offer our backs.”   
  
Link seemed hesitant and the presents exchanged a nervous look: while a Goron’s back was made of literal rocks and was a great barrier, asking yunobo and Daruk to offer a little wall was only going to give them advantage on one side and take two fighters from the battlefield. For what? For giving cover only as long as the Zora weren’t close enough to use their actual weapons instead of longbows?   
  
Still, something seemed to click in Link’s mind.

“We need to get to a vantage point. We’re exposed, sure, but if we find a place that’s hard enough to climb… Gan? I need to you get that tree trunk. Daruk, Yuno? Get those other two, we’re going to-”  
  
Whatever was his plan, his talk was cut short by an arrow landing not too far from them. That was the confirmation they needed of the Zora’s hostility. Not only that, they were also checking how closer they still needed to move to hit them.

“Fuck.” Link squinted in their direction, then let out a frustrated groan before turning to Paya. “How many bows do you see?”  
  
“Link?” She seemed taken aback for a moment and even Sidon had to stop as he was reaching for Soup’s saddle to get the centenar’s glasses. They were right on his nose.

“Never mind…” the Sheikah took a strange, golden mask from her satchel, placing it on her face and studying their enemy for a moment, her thin fingers tilting little levers. That thing was… a miniature telescope, wasn’t it? Who knew her people had access to that kind of technology. “I still only see four. They’re all ready to attack, that’s for sure.”  
  
“And the fact they’re marching in the open…” Link took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. “They must know the area and think this is the best place where to take us down or capture us. Why…? There’s nothing here but open field.” 

“Let’s hurry up-” Even if none of them actually stopped walking, the queen sped up and the rest of the group tried to hurry after her “We need to keep distance as long as we can.”  
  
Two bows against four and having their best archer down didn’t bode well for them, not if they hoped to fight a ranged battle. Not to mention Zora longbows had way more reach than their Gerudo or Hylian counterpart, being larger in size.

“What are we missing?” The Hylian frowned, putting his glass back on the nose and spurred his horse to trot around the group, scanning around them. “They accelerated when we started heading North to avoid stepping too close to the Rito fort in Mount Drena. What do we have up there…?”  
  
“Drenan Highlands, more rocks, more lynels…” Tetra ruffled her hair trying to remember the vague warnings about creatures living in that area. She could probably take another Lynel or two, sure, but with a group of other enemies approaching and other people to keep safe…

“According to the older maps, yes… but we have more Lynels in Akkala, now..” Link reached for his bow, shaking fingers trying to pull its rope without success. His gears were clearly turning. “Don’t go in the Drenan highlands, it’s useless and dangerous... “ he whispered to himself. “Don’t go in Akkala, it’s full of guardians and dangerous, you’d only lose men…” he added, turning to look at the forest where they almost considered to hide for a while.

“... Link?” Sidon dared to ask as Soup passed in the middle of the group, the centenar seemed completely lost in thoughts.

“Don’t visit Tobio’s Hollow, there’s dangerous corrosive water and there’s nothing to see…” He wrapped his wrist around Soup’s bridle, taking her in the middle of the group again. “We weren’t supposed to come here when we left the town…”

Ganon raised an eyebrow and Sidon frowned. They were supposed to go South after the forest, yes, but the inability to take the time needed to avoid the Rito fortress had them change their plan at the last moment.

“The Lynel moved. And we weren’t supposed to come here…” Even if he couldn’t pull a bow, the Hylian threw his quiver on his back and invited Riju to join him on the horse once more. “Their movements, how they always had a northern position compared to us since we left the forests… we’re going north.”  
  
“What are you even expecting to find there?”   
  
“I don’t know, Gan, I don’t really know, but it can’t be worse than waiting to be killed here, right?”   
  
“For all we know there could be an enemy fortress, we could be walking right in the middle of their trap.”   
  
He pulled his horse’s bridle once more, making her slow down and frowning.   
  
“If that’s the case…” his gaze wandered between Zelda and Sidon. “If that’s the case, we will take our last stand there as Sidon and Zelda proceed with their mission. If anything, we’ll do our best to be a worthy distraction.”

Something in Sidon snapped. The prince reached forward, interrupting his march and grabbing the centenar’s collar, forcing him to turn in his direction. He was so tired of Link’s self righteous attempts to sacrifice himself for a so called greater good, knowing the other probably wanted the release of death made his blood boil.

“Don’t you dare. We already lost Kass, I’m not going to take another stupid plan that involves leaving people behind.” He already experienced the fear of leaving the other take a last stand in his name and, no, Sidon didn’t want to have a repeat.

Link’s ears slowly dropped and pointed backward, a clear sign of hostility. For a moment the prince almost expected the Hylian to punch him or something, but all he did was to reach for the Zora’s hands and try to push him away.  
  
“It’s still our only choice. We need to reach the pass above Tanagar Canyon to officially meet with the rito embassadors, until them we’re just a group of enemies who tried to sneak where they shouldn’t.” The man sighed, closing his eyes. Sidon finally let him go.

“I’m not leaving you behind, Planty.”  
  
“You need to be less sentimental, Red.” Link shook his head, reaching for his saddle once more and taking out another bottle from it. This time it wasn’t the green bottle of stamina potion Sidon already learnt to hate, it was some kind of yellow and gelatinous concoction with some weird speckles in it. “On the arrows, before you shoot.” Was all he said, offering it to Riju. “On the weapons.” he added, grabbing another red bottle and tossing it to Paya. “The Zora? You can’t touch it until we get a proper chance to take a bath. ”

Sidon instinctively took a step back, whatever those bottles contained he had no intention to test them on his skin. He did wonder, for a moment, what still was in the man’s remaining saddlebag, but another arrow falling just a bit closer killed any chance of conversation as the whole group sped up. 

“Yunobo? Daruk? You’re fast when you roll and you represent a neutral tribe, you will go call the Rito for us.”  
  
“But brother, I…”   
  
“We need help. You two aren’t fighters, this leaves Sidon, Riju, Zelda, Gan and Tevi against then. And they also have two people who will need protection and a horse…” The centenar bit his lips. “Please, Yuno, do another miracle and bring here Harth in time.”   
  
There was an awkward silence, then the two Gorons curled up in their round form and, moving faster than Soup could do, they rolled away. 

The rest of the team proceeded, they were going North.

\- - -

Sidon hated walking on land, the longer he was forced to travel and live out of water, the more he was sure of that. Having to keep an almost jogging pace as the whole group kept escaping from the ten (nine?) Zora? Could the Moon fall and end his suffering.

If the prince though escaping from the Lynels was the worst, he had been proven wrong: last time he had to cover small bits of distance, even if he had to do it sprinting, and even during their last attempt to run away he didn’t keep running for more than ten minutes before Zelda fell from the sky. Now? Now he had been forced to keep the pace for almost two hours, even if Link offered a moment or two of rest on his horse to the others- well, Sidon was just too big for Soup.

“Drink some water.” Tevi only said, passing him her satchel. He didn’t even reply before gulping down its whole content. 

Proceeding North they had to deviate when some stone statues appeared at the horizon, they apparently led to the Dark Forest’s actual entrance and Link didn’t consider them safe enough, and climb another little hill to proceed toward the Drenan Highlands. 

He was still catching his breath a little on a small patch of grass, blessing the feeling of anything that wasn’t rock under his feet, when Riju gasped. Link and the Gerudo were leading their group, Soup could easily carry both of them as Sidon could keep Laruta on his shoulders without too many problems, and they were the first two who saw whatever was behind the little hill.

The zora exchanged a quick glance with Zelda, then the rest of the group sprinted up as well, reaching the two on a horse and finally getting to see what caught the other’s attention.

His jaw immediately dropped.

Below them, right where on the map they always had a Lynel nest marked down, there was the skeleton of an old outpost and it was unlike anything he had ever seen in his life: Walls weren’t made of rocks or bricks, no, the whole building had been created above ground taking advantage of the skeleton of what Sidon immediately recognized as grey, dead coral.

But… how? How could coral even grow in such a dry and warm environment? Did someone move it there? No, it seemed to grow from the ground like a tree, it was well anchored to the rocky base. 

“We may have a chance.” was all Link said before spurring his horse once more, running toward the outpost, Riju still on the back of the saddle with her bow ready.

The ground only offered access from one small ladder, at least from the little they could see, and the structure had two floors that were relatively exposed if anyone attacked from the Southern side, climbing down the mountain, but it was otherwise… safe? Fire arrows were a possible danger, considering everything that wasn’t coral seemed built with logs, but the centenar was right: if it was truly an abandoned fort, that was going to grant them a big advantage over the other Zora.

Sidon took a deep breath before hurrying down as well, Soup was already circling around the coral base and nothing hostile seemed to come from it. 

“That explains why there were even more Lynels in Akkala than-” Zelda almost slipped over some unstable rocks, “we expected to find. Something pushed the ones living here away.”  
  
The prince gulped, whatever built this thing had to be… something. People didn’t chase away Lynels to build their things, people left their space to Lynels if they ever moved in, no one wanted to upset golden or silver beasts that were virtually unstoppable.

It was an incredibly relief when Link ran back to inform them the outpost appeared empty. They had shelter. They had fucking shelter!

He barely took notice when the ground under his feet started changing color from red sand to a mix of blue and black, nor he paid attention to the numerous broken seashells all around as he helped Laruta up the ladder and immediately followed up. They were going to be fine, at least as long as they were there, right? His whole body was crossed by a wave of relief as he let himself collapse to the ground, well hidden behind a small wall.  
  
“Link?”   
  
The prince’s head immediately snapped in Paya’s direction, she was looking down and- oh. He was on Soup, the horse couldn’t climb up. The Zora dropped his bag and put Laruta down before crawling back to the little trapdoor that let them in, the knight and Riju were still on their mount.

“Prepare your defenses, we’ll take our distance! They’re coming! Tete, be ready to hide and cover, we’ll try our best to take them with arrows!”  
  
With that, Cowpea pat both sides of Soup’s neck and she immediately reacted to that by sprinting East. A quick glance to the mountain behind them confirmed what the man just said: nine Zora were quickly climbing down the mountain, bows and weapons ready.   
  
“At least we have an advantage point.” He dared to say, just to be immediately interrupted by a first set of arrows landing on the platform, not too distant from him. Fuck.

“What the hell…?”  
  
The fact that the queen, of all people, was the one gasping in shock got his complete attention and Sidon dared to peek after the barriers once more, just to find out they weren’t going to face nine Zora. At least forty more warriors were now descending from the hills and even if one was clearly a Zora, probably the one who disappeared in the past few hours, the rest was… something else. 

Aquatic creatures, that was for sure, Sidon could only compare them to large fishes that spawned legs and arms. They were larger than the average Zora, had no tail in the head, yet sprouted massive dorsal fins that allowed them to walk straight even if their back made them lean forward. They varied in coloration, even if the scales were mostly green or blue, and they were marching like well trained troops, guided by the grey Zora behind them.

The prince turned his head, sneaking behind some logs of wood to search cover, trying to find Link and Riju on their horses. They had to know what was going on, right? Link always knew what to do. A quick glance at the knight and his companion told him that no, this time the knight wasn’t ready to face that: him and Riju were just staring at the incoming little army with mouths wide open and a shocked expression painted on their faces.

Panic immediately started to set in, especially when the two had a very quick discussion and immediately decided to speed away, galloping East. Were they… no, they weren’t running away, Link would never leave Zelda behind.

“He must have a plan…” he told himself, taking a deep breath and shoving without too many compliments the youngest Zora in what seemed a safe alcove. “Come on, guys, we need to fend them off!”

They needed to buy time. They needed to figure out what those people were capable of and they needed to buy time, Link was going to come back and Sidon knew it.

“On it!” Tetra was already breaking down the entrance ladder not to allow anyone in at least from the easy path.

“They have grappling hooks!” Tevi immediately warned the group. 

Sidon bit his lips, Coral already offered an easier surface to climb compared to smooth luminous stone or logs, if they were carrying climbing gear… those people weren’t planning a siege of sort, just waiting for the group to die of starvation.

“Tetra! Tevi! You two gather every item we can find near the borders, we’ll at least have something to throw on their heads.” As he was scanning the floor to see if anything could be used to protect the place, his eyes landed on some familiar jute sacks thrown in a corner, under the wooden stairs leading up. “GAN!”  
  
As soon as the prince called his attention, pointing at the bags, the Gerudo replied with a quick nod and, with Sidon, immediately sprinted toward them. A quick rip in the jute revealed the content and it was exactly what Sidon hoped for.

“Sand!” 

Him and Ganondorf didn’t need to exchange words as they started cutting all bags open, throwing the content on the otherwise inflammable wooden platform: is wasn’t uncommon for outposts and fortress to have bag of sands, both to build barricades on the floor and protect themselves, but it was hard to hope at the moment.

“Three bows against so many isn’t going to go well.” Sidon managed to comment before pushing once more against one of the barriers, right as the first barrage of projectiles hit their little base.

“Well, it’s four and make it count.”

The prince didn’t even know who put one of the little bows the group carried, but he simply reached forward, grabbed one of the arrows that were planted on the floor, pulled it out and tried to shoot it. It fell miserably on the ground, his size didn’t agree well with what was almost a toy bow for him.

“It’s three, I’ll help in other ways.” he replied, placing it down and crawling toward the little stairs to check if there was anything useful between the supplies stacked there. An arrow almost hit him and something else landed against his tail, but the prince managed to hide himself once more. 

“Come on, give us something nice…” he whispered as the other warriors started shooting arrows in the distance. “Please something nice…”  
  
Seashells. Why in the name of Hylia would anyone place seashells in a fucking fortress? The prince growled, loud and feral, before passing to the next container. Cutlery and other kitchen utensils made of wood, plus towels. He slammed the cover close with rage and passed at the last one to find…

“Bingo!”

Bottles of lantern liquid. There were other things as well, sure, but Sidon could clearly recall one lesson from his teachers on why Zora were clearly superior for adopting the use of Luminous torches over the dangerous oil lanterns the Hylian preferred. The liquid inside was sticky, disgusting and inflammable. Sure, they needed to make sure to throw at a safe distance but-  
  
“Tetra? We got bombs!”   
  
The queen turned, studying the bottle for half a second before frowning and shaking her head.   
  
“I know what you read, prince, but those won’t… wait…” He eyes grew wide as she sprinted in his direction as well, an arrow actually hitting her shield as she moved. Paya and Ganondorf were cutting the ropes tied to grappling hooks and pushing down enemies with their bows. “Those won’t explode, but they’ll make huge splashes. We can throw them away from our base and then shoot them with a fire arrow-”   
  
“Won’t-”   
  
“The result is going to be the same, we’re vulnerable to fire but hopefully it won’t spread to the coral.” A pause. “Sidon, does coral even burn?”   
  
“Hell if I know. It’s made of little skeletons and rocks so I hope not.” Their whole base was weak to fire and if explosions not too far seemed a good idea… he didn’t knew how he liked the idea of spreading fire all below them.

Zelda didn’t give him time to express his opinion: she grabbed all bottles she could and, without waiting, she started tossing them below, probably trying to hit the Zora… things. Oh. Oh, no.  
  
“Zelda, that’s too close!”

Too late, she already prepared a fire arrow by the time the others started to register their movements as well… and fired. The screams from below were immediate, the oil sticked to their assailants scales and burnt them, but at the same time Sidon saw what he feared: smoke.

The cloud that raised from them immediately clouded everyone’s sight, the smoke burnt in their eyes that started watering, only the Sheikah seemed able to deal with after bringing out the golden mask once more.

That was no good, the prince could barely see anything and he could tell the little army below had not been slowed down as much as they hoped.

“Move up! The other floor is smaller, easier to defend!” He found himself screaming at the top of his lungs. There were no real resourced on that level and the other one had both barriers and less room to protect in terms of balconies.

“They could trap us up there and then burn the place where we are!”  
  
“If they had fire weapons they would have used them, this is why we put down sand in the first place!” He immediately replied, scooping a coughing Laruta out of her little hideout and sprinting up, a couple of sacks of jute and the smoke as his only cover as he tried to move upstair. The others immediately followed.   
  
“We’re giving them terrain, I hate retreating!” Zelda snarled as she reached them, closing the large trapdoor that led to the stairs and covering it with one of the bags of sands that were above.   
  
“I’d rather survive than die with honor, Tetra, too many things depend on us.”   
  
She glared in his direction, but there was no time to discuss between them: Zelda unsheathed her sword and took cover, getting ready to defend herself, while the other three warriors got ready to fight their last arrows.   
  
The prince checked quickly around them, pushing Laruta in a safe spot once more. 

He walked toward the last two remaining with eyes still full of tears. The first revealed old weapons, more seashells and pieces of cloth, the other…  
  
“What the hell is this?” He asked, yelling above the sounds of battle around him. He could recognize old, empty bombchus, he could tell old weapons apart, but there were red bottles with no label that he couldn’t recognize.   
  
Ganondorf immediately ran to his side, muttering something about ‘never touching one’, then the Gerudo frowned.   
  
“How many?”   
  
“Huh… six?”   
  
“This will buy us time. I don’t know how we’ll take you Zora down but as Link said: don’t touch me from now on and keep your gills sealed.”   
  
With those words, Ganondorf uncorked the bottle and splashed the liquid all around the tower. The screams from below only became more vicious, the prince was positive he heard someone vomit below, then as they started… they stopped.   
  
The silence was almost surreal, the two Hylians both reached for other bottles to throw and Paya was keeping an eye out.   
  
“They… stopped.” the Sheikah finally whispered.   
  
“What was that?” the prince dared to ask?   
  
“Red Velvet Orchids extract.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
The same flower that had almost been used to kill him, long long ago. In his case it was a paste, not what almost seemed an oil, but now that he heard the effect it had on people he was glad he never ended up eating that chillfin trout.   
  
“What are they doing?”   
  
“Mh… The big ones are just… standing? And the Zora are discussing between themselves.”   
  
That was buying them a little more time, good. Sidon sighed, repeating himself that Link was coming and all they had to do was survive until then. He had to protect himself and he had to protect the others… he could do it.   
  
“What do we do now?” Laruta asked, crawling at his side and curling near his leg?   
  
“We hold the fort as long as we can.” the prince turned in Ganondorf’s direction. ”How many did you hurt with that poison?”   
  
“A dozen, not more, but now they know we have it, they’re not going to climb up like that so easily.”   
  
“Okay. Second question, why would they keep such a thing here?”   
  
All presents exchanged a hesitant glance, then the Gerudo decided to speak once more.   
  
“In small, small doses, diluted with other things, it’s great to get Zora to… talk. I won’t say more in front of a kid. And no, no one survives it in the end.”   
  
Sidon closed his eyes. He didn’t really need to know more, no. He bit his lips and sat down, ready for the battle to restart. 

“Wait.” Paya’s voice alerted the whole group “They’re moving… four are leaving the group?”  
  
“Probably requesting reinforcements. Fuck. We need a way out. I knew that squirt would be the end of me in this timeline as well.”   
  
“Shut up, Gan. We can still fight. Four left, at least ten are dead, that leaves-”   
  
“Thirty-three to kill, Zelda. Thirty-three and only five of us can fight.” The Gerudo reached for his quiver, grabbing the last three arrows. “And with a joke of a roof over our heads, we can’t even hope to get more of those.”   
  
“We need to think of something.” Sidon stepped in, daring to look outside. The weird Zoras were all gathering at what seemed a safe distance, the normal ones were even further away and all intent in keeping an eye on the group. “I refuse to die here so let’s get ready for the next wave. Zelda? All sand bags must be piled near the entrances near the mountain, we need to leave at least one side open if we really need to leave.”   
  
“And how?”   
  
“You have a rope, right? We’ll use that, it’s better than anything. We are a clear disadvantage right now and we need to buy ourselves time.”   
  
“Are you really hoping to see Link come back and magically save the day? We need to do more than buy time, prince!”   
  
He fully turned in her direction, pressing a finger against her chest and almost growling his next words.   
  
“He would never, ever leave you behind without a plan. I don’t _ hope _ to see Link come back, I _ know _he will. So compose yourself, have faith in him and help me put on barriers. We’re giving him all the time we can.”

No more words were exchanged between them as the group tried to place anything sharp they could find in front of every entrance the little floor had. They had too little, even including a few smoke bombs Paya kept in her bags and some extra little weapons the queen hid.   
  
They were short on everything: both items to defend themselves and supplies. That wasn’t going to stop them.

\- - -

It was almost sunset when something finally happened. 

A loud, roaring sound startled the whole group and they immediately jumped on their feet, ready to defend themselves. A second roar had them realize two different things: the sounds were coming from East, not South, and they were very familiar to them.  
  
“Lynels?”   
  
Everyone dared to look outside from one of the small windows and many gasps could be heard. Soup was coming back, running like a mad mare and carrying both of her jockeys but no longer having her saddlebags… and behind her, in full charge, there were two golden lynels chasing after them.   
  
“It was a new moon…” Zelda whispered, in awe. “Lynels tend to return on a new moon…”   
  
Sidon barely had time to process that new information before realizing what that meant: the madman sprinted to the spot where the two creatures had been killed, betting it all on whether they had been brought back to life or not and… 

“Oh fuck he’s using them against the Zora. HIDE!” Ganondorf literally pushed everyone down and forced the group to stay completely immobile, even peeking outside was absolutely forbidden.   
  
The sounds coming from below, beside explosions and zaps of electricity, were the worst thing Sidon ever had to hear. The prince pressed his hands on Laruta’s headfins, trying to cover her earholes as he could, but he wasn’t sure how much he managed to spare the kid from the horror of roars, screams and the occasional waves of static electricity that passed through them.

The ground was shaken more than once, if Sidon didn’t know it was a Lyne’s attack he would have wondered if it was an earthquake, and the coral were hit so hard at the base a crack spread up to the top.  
  
Whatever was happening outside, people were being massacred and he knew it.   
  
“Sweet Hylia…” he whispered, when he heard the voice of someone who clearly was a fellow Zora scream in horror as they were tossed in the Canyon below. 

Silence followed, Sidon heart hooves move around the coral tree, but, as soon as the structure was shaken, probably by the monsters who wanted to check the last remaining floor, another wave of electricity crossed the air.  
  
“What are you doing, you little bastards?”   
  
Riju’s voice. Confident that the Gerudo got the creatures’ attention, Sidon dared to peek out and check the situation. As he suspected, there had been a massacre around them, but Soup and her two knights were still standing, and they were more than still ready to fight. 

Riju was riding in front of Link now, her hands were holding her golden bow, and the Hylian behind was merely directing the mare. With the radiant and warm colors of the sunset behind them, Sidon found himself wondering if anything could be more beautiful.

“Come on, aren’t you done killing those big trouts? We’re your opponents!”  
  
With that, Link spurred his horse once more and the chase began again, the golden creatures galloping behind Link’s horse.

“Did… is this real?” Tevi asked, her eyes following the three until they disappeared behind a mountain.

“I think so…” Link was risking his life for them. Again. Sidon closed his eyes, took a deep breath and got back up on his feet. “Okay. No. If they manage to leave the lynels behind, those beasts well pass from here to go back home so we have to leave. Now.” He took a deep breath, reaching for the box and tossing some towels in the others Zora’s direction “Let’s wrap our feet with those, we can’t touch whatever that red bottled shit is. Laruta can sit on my shoulders and.. Ganondorf? Can you pick up one of those bodies for me? Those weird Zoras.”  
  
“You know they’re covered in poison, right?”   
  
“I know. You’re also covered in it, Red Velvet Orchids mean nothing to a Hylian.”   
  
“Gerudo.”   
  
“Gerudo. We can’t touch you guys and that’s okay, I’m sure Planty will be delighted to study one of those if he gets a chance.”   
  
The prince finished to wrap his feet in old towels, it felt weird but it was necessary, and covered Laruta’s eyes with another cloth before taking her between his arms. Zelda, Ganondorf and Paya were looking at him in a strange way, but Sidon decided it wasn’t the right time to think too much about it.   
  
“We can’t go back the way we came, we don’t know what the Zora who left were up to, but we can proceed toward the Rito. That’s our safest bet to meet both Link and the birds so... come on, let’s go. Once this is all done I will sleep for a week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUP. Sidon definitely stepped in one of those corners that are 'off limits' according to Zora maps. And Link and Riju had a very dumbass idea that somehow worked. At least so far.


	37. Finally there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day late but I swear I'm trying my best. Wednesday next update çç I can't believe we got so far.

Traveling West had never been more difficult for Sidon: his whole body was still exhausted after the events of the day, he could barely see in the dark as he walked over pebbles and little rocks kept moving under his feet, causing him to lose his balance all the time. 

Zelda had to remove the various pieces of cloth from his and Tevi’s feet when they were far enough from any possible droplet of poison, but even with his naked feet it was hard to proceed in that area. Having a distraught baby on his shoulders and being unable to stop worrying about Link and Riju weren’t helping as well.

He couldn't even imagine how Ganondorf felt, having to drag a dead body wrapped in a large blanket behind him.

“Can’t we… slow down?” He finally asked, “There’s no real safe place where to hide if we end somehow on the path of the lynels as they return to their territory and… honestly? I don’t think I can take another step.”

He saw everyone slow down, beside Tetra, and Gan sighed reaching for her shoulder. The next words they exchanged? He couldn’t understand them at all, she sounded angry in her reply but in the end the Gerudo managed to calm her down.

“Three hours, not more.” Was the queen’s comment. Everyone immediately fell down to the ground with a loud groan, the prince included. He was getting used to feel only the floor under him and it was no longer the most uncomfortable thing in the world. “But when we’re done we’ll proceed.”   
  
“Why?” Sidon sighed. “The moon is barely visible, we’ll only get lost if we continue before dawn.”

“Because we don’t know where Link and Riju are, we don’t know if the Gorons and the Rito are searching for us and we can’t just stop here, we need to find someone!”   
  
Ganondorf seemed ready to speak again, but when sidon got back on his feet to speak, he saw the Gerudo closing his mouth. Sidon had the impression the other was studying him but… he had no time to think too much about it.

“We are lost and we don’t know where half of our group is, this is the right moment to stop and wait until morning so we don’t pass each other countless times without even realizing it.”   
  
“But what if they’re looking for us, huh? How are they going to feel knowing we sat down on our asses and just let them do all the work?”   
  
The Zora shook his head, looking at Zelda. 

“You know Link better than I do. He will be glad we did the smart thing, saving energies. Not only that, I know he won’t look for us once he’s done escaping from those beasts.”   
  
“And how are you so sure about it?”    
  
Both Sidon and Zelda glared to each other for a long moment, a silent staring contest where one was looking down with his arms crossed and the other looking up with both hands on her hips.

“Soup.”   
  
“What about his horse?”   
  
“Assuming he found the Lynels where you fought them, him and his mare have been running the whole time with the added weight of Riju on her shoulders. We both know he loves that horse more than anything else, he knows better than pushing her limits even further, this is not a novel where animals can run for miles and miles without a break.”   
  
“He’s got a point, Tete.”

“I know he’s got a point, Gan, but if Link stopped somewhere we should keep looking for him! We can’t leave a disabled person  _ and _ a child alone in the wild!”

For a moment they felt the same, Link and Tetra, in their eagerness to be reunited, the urge to make sure the other was okay, Sidon found himself wondering if the curse that bound them together was truly unilateral, but in any case he had to step in. 

“Tetra... “ he reached forward, placing both hands on her shoulders and almost jumping back when her hand moved to the hild of her sword. “You know he’s more than a disability and Riju is more than a young child. He trusts her and we should trust them. He didn’t let us down earlier, did he?”   
  
“...no.”   
  
“He won’t let us down now. We’re incredibly closer to our destination and this is a crucial mission. Not to mention he has a child and a horse to protect. Now sit down, have some faith in that man and let us rest so when we finally find him we will be able to be of some help.”

No reply, she simply slapped his hand away and started walking once more.

“You do what the hell you want, we will see who finds each other first.”   
  
Before he could walk after her, trying to convince the queen to sit back, Ganondorf’s hand stopped him sliding in front of his body.

“Let her go. The only person who can tame Courage when its spirit is in turmoil is Wisdom, and now her Wisdom is missing.” the gerudo sighed, offering him a clean towel. “Wash your hands and sit down, she will be fine.”

Oh, right, even if she didn’t touch the poison directly and washed her hands after undoing the Zora’s feet cover…

“Sorry, I forgot I wasn’t supposed to have any contact, I was just…” he turned in her direction, the queen was merely a shadow disappearing in the distance. “Slightly upset.”   
  
“I know, but you need to pay more attention to this kind of thing. Link would have eaten you alive.”   
  
Sidon let out a bitter chuckle, shaking his head and glancing in the direction of their other companions: Laruta and Tevi had already collapsed in a place, Paya was preparing herself a comfortable spot to rest and… and they still had a corpse with them. The prince fell back on the floor, groaning and emptying half a canteen just to make sure the scales of his hands didn’t contain anything dangerous.

“It’s been one hell of a trip.”   
  
“And it’s not over yet, Goldfish.”   
  
“It’s not.” He paused, turning his body in the Gerudo’s direction. “I am starting to doubt it was a good idea to… take a body with us.”   
  
“It’s… hardly the smartest, but we don’t know where the remaining Zora went and this is the only proof we have to present the Rito that someone else may be messing with us all, in case the outpost is somehow dismantled.”   
  
“Mhm…” He crossed his short legs, leaning forward to take some weight off his spine. “I suppose that’s true. It still feels wrong.”

“It’s hardly the worst thing I ever did.“

Sidon decided to dismiss that statement, knowing very well the life of a soldier on the line couldn’t be… pleasant, to put it mildly.

“And we don’t even know what they are.”   
  
“Oh, we do.”   
  
All heads, no matter how exhausted the presents were, turned immediately in Ganondorf’s direction, the Gerudo crossed his arms and closed his eyes, continuing his conversation with Sidon.

“River Zora.”   
  
“River… what? They don’t look like us.”   
  
The large warrior didn’t immediately reply, his eyes searching for the sky instead and wandering around for a while as everyone else waited for him to continue.

“Prince goldfish, you and your people aren’t originally from Hyrule, you all come from a distant place called Labrynna.”   
  
The Zora frowned, confused.

“As far as I know, the Zora have always been in Hyrule.”

“It’s more complicated than that. It’s true the Zora have been part of Hyrule since the Nuisance of Time, but... “ Ganondorf paused, trying to elaborate a simple way to explain something way too complex for words. “Let’s say in one of the routes Destiny took.... they died out, beside a few stragglers who were hiding around. Zora River took over most of the continent. They were my servants, but they never really became part of my army.”   


The Gerudo looked down to his hands, opening and closing them like trying to focus on reality once more.

“My most devoted servant told me the Zora king of Labrynna was looking for a new place for his people to live in, or something like that, and that’s when they found Hyrule. At some point after the discovery, your people moved in and chased them out of their lands and… they disappeared? Some monsters say the Sea one of Labrynna took over the sweet waters of Hyrule, while the River ones native of the lands were forced to move to the sea where they could also breathe and… that’s all I have. But those creatures? I remember them.”

The silence that followed was deafening. Ganondorf offered no more explanations, merely throwing his backpack on the ground and leaning against it.

“Are you saying… we invaded, conquered and now we may be dealing with the original Zora of this continent who are trying to take their lands back?”

“It’s something to consider, yes.”   
  
“How come I never heard of any of this? I have access to the largest library in Hyrule and it’s all Zoran history…”   
  
“Well, Goldfish… as great as your historical records can be, your people both assimilated the culture of the past great Zora and this transition happened more than ten thousand years ago, that’s at least twenty generations even for your people.”   
  
“Still-” Sidon didn’t know how he felt adding even another crime to zoran history. If the Zora they chased away were trying to get back their own territories, then… could he completely blame them?   
  
“Listen. Wars happen. People invading rarely have the higher moral grounds, no matter what their excuses are, I know something about it and I feel no shame, but we can’t change the past. What we can do is try to make a better present, which is  _ exactly  _ what those two idiots are fighting for.”   
  


“But-”   
  
“We still don’t know why the River Zora are back or if they’re our enemy, considering they’ve been sent as front line there’s a chance they’re being used as well, but since we don’t have answers… All we can do is try to rest and place together piece after piece whenever we can.”

“How comes no one ever noticed them?”   
  
“As Link mentioned, there are zones where we just… don’t go, for one reason or another. Not to mention it’s not uncommon for scouts to disappear, if they found those Zora they may have been overwhelmed by them.”   
  
Sidon bit his lips, this didn’t sit well with him, but once more there was little he could do. He glanced over the still covered body as the Gerudo king prepared himself for the first turn of guard. 

“Rest. All of you.   


No matter what Ganondorf ordered them, the prince couldn’t close his eyes for the rest of the night,

\- - -

It was dawn when Zelda returned, she had huge bags under her eyes and she was alone. 

“Are you done wasting time? Now we can see, we have to get back to work.”   


Sidon sighed, keeping his mouth shut to avoid ulterior conflicts. The group slowly gathered the few things they still had and started heading East once again, in silence, only Laruta getting some breakfast of sort as she munched on one of the last few dry fishes they still had. Between one diversion and another the group was running thin on supplies, at least they had plenty of food in the days they spent by the lake.

Three hours later, still no trace of Link and Riju, but at least the ground was starting to be covered in grass and plants once more, Sidon gladly welcomed the change. The more they stepped away from the dry canyon and approached more tolerable climates, less it was a struggle even to breathe. How could life thrive in such an inhospitable place was a mystery to him, one he wasn’t eager to try to solve.

“Still nothing!” Zelda grunted, kicking a rock with all her strength and throwing it meters away. Ganondorf rolled his eyes, let the body drop to the ground and put both hands on her shoulders, forcing her to sit down.   
  
“What do you want, now?”   
  
“I left tracks, Tete. We’re going nowhere running after each other and we’re too close to the Rito borders to keep moving. As Sidon said: have Faith. Or do you trust your knight so little you cannot believe he’ll be back to you?”   
  
There was silence in the group, hesitation in her search for a reply, then the woman crossed her arms and huffed.

“Fine. We’ll wait one hour here, after that we’ll go back to our search.”

“I left clear tracks behind us, especially carrying the body… he will find us.” was all the Gerudo said, sitting at her side and allowing the rest of the group to put down their belongings once more, Sidon’s back screaming in relief. 

How weird, he couldn’t get rid of an unpleasant sensation down his spine, like a nail digging into it, even if he did rest and even spent three days in the lake, swimming and allowing his body to take off some tension. Hopefully it was going to disappear with time.

“Are we sure he’s coming?” Whispered Laruta, moving from the prince’s shoulders to his lap, making herself comfortable.

“We are.” was his reply as he caressed her short tail. “Oh, we should come up with a little story for you as well… I mean, you are, technically, an extra.” 

Originally it was going to be him and Tevi at the Zora table, Ganon with the Gerudo and Link and Zelda sitting for the Hylians, but now….

“A guard would never take her daughter to a diplomatic mission, prince.” was Zelda’s immediate comment, the queen didn’t even bother to look in his direction before speaking. “Considering the actual changes you and Link will take Laruta as your daughter, no matter if after that you’ll say she died on her way home and pretend it never happened-” The zora did feel the little one tense up on his lap. “As Gan will take Riju as his. Not many Gerudo would recognize her after so many years, Urbosa wants to protect her and her mother has all the interest in not saying a word on the matter.”   
  
The lack of any reply from Ganondorf only confirmed he already knew, Sidon bit his lips looking down at the little Zora and being met by an equally confused look.

“But Link… feels uneasy with kids.”   
  
“And I feel uneasy with him risking his neck every single time he thinks he has to be a big hero and save me.” she hissed, her hands closing in a fist and shaking. “We’re not on a pleasant vacation, he will have to adapt. ”   
  
That’s when a thought clicked in Sidon’s mind and she found himself wondering how much of the woman’s current anger was truly toward the knight and how much was against herself for finding herself in a position of needing his help once more. His fins flattened against his body, the gills also clasping as he took a sharp breath. 

“I thought your resolution was not to hurt him anymore.”   
  
Her head snapped in Sidon’s direction and the prince almost regretted saying those words, she was clearly angry. The prince could understand her exhaustion and her frustration, thought, and while he didn’t like being the one at the receiving end of that reaction… he already experienced it with Link, Sidon could tell Zelda wasn’t just angry with him.

“Perhaps you should shove it up-”   
  
She didn’t finish her sentence, a loud whistle in the distance alerted everyone and, one second later, Sidon’s heart started racing with joy and relief.

Probably following whatever trail the Gerudo left behind, Riju and Link were on the horizon, still sitting on Soup who was quickly galloping their way toward the group. A quick glance was enough to tell neither of them got hurt, Sidon had to rub his eyes to wipe a couple of tears as the others approached.

They were all alive and now the only remaining thing to do was to safely approach the Rito and pray no one got hurt after that. He smiled at the knight, but before he could say anything, the queen was already running in Link’s direction.

“Link!”

He smiled brightly,waving his hands, and moved directly in front of Zelda, letting himself fall between her arms as soon as they were close enough. Sidon bit his lips, pushing down a wave of jealousy, of course she was more important than anything else.

“Thank the goddesses you’re safe.” she hummed, holding him up and kneeling to the ground as she cradled him. “I’m so, so glad.”   
  
“I should say the same. I can’t believe you’re all alive.”

No one interrupted them as they hugged each other, the queen showing an unexpectedly soft side as she caressed his hair and whispered things in his ears. The Zora prince bit his lips once more, swallowing the need to ask them to stop. 

Fortunately enough, someone else did it in his place.   
  
“That’s lovely and all, but I don’t think you should forget you’re not the only ones around.” was Riju’s stern comment. “We were scouting further West, the Rito are close, not more than one hour of march from here. Yunobo and Daruk found them, Harth was looking for us and we already let him know we’re fine. There are at least twenty soldiers so… we need to be ready and Link still looks like a mess.”   
  
Sidon’s tail twitched, ready for what? He was… oh.

“So you already know, huh?” Tetra asked his knight and he replied with a nod, caressing her cheek and whispering something else, very close to her ear. 

“I… yes. Can you guys give us a bit of privacy? We need to get Servilia ready.” asked the queen, reaching for Ganondorf and picking a small bag from his shoulders. The prince and everyone else replied with a nod, yet before leaving and moving behind a wall of trees, he still stopped to unclasp his sapphire, placing it between the soldier’s hands.   
  
“If you need to pass for my wife, we have to make it credible, right?”   
  
No replies, just a bitter and worried look on the other’s face. Sidon walked away feeling like Link was getting ready to fight his own personal battle.

\- - -

When the queen reached the spot where they camped themselves to call the rest of the group, she was pale as a ghost. Ganondorf frowned, reaching for her shoulder as they gathered their things. 

“He did it, didn’t he?”   
  
She only shrugged in reply, trying to hide a small sniffle and pushing the Gerudo’s hand away. Sidon glanced between them and exchanged a confused look with the other Zora, but no explanation was given, she simply threw Link’s clothes in Ganondorf’s direction and crossed her arms, a foot nervously tapping on the ground.   
  
“We’re leaving now. Sidon? You’re carrying him, Link is supposed to be your spouse and he needs sleep anyway, let him rest for a while. Riju will be riding on the horse with Laruta and we’re… getting this shit done.”   
  
The Zora didn’t say anything as he placed the little kid on Soup’s saddle, he only hurried back to the spot where the centenar was waiting for him. He was once more wearing long, white clothes and had his head covered by a long wig, short gold locks on the ground immediately let Sidon know the other got another haircut under that cover.

Even with makeup, even with a long dress that covered most of his body, it was impossible not to notice how thin he was, or how Link seemed even paler than Zelda. Sidon still forced a grin on his lips.

“Well, if it isn’t my dearest Servilia. It’s a shame you’re back only now, you missed meeting a wonderful asshole, a true pain in my life.” He knelled in front of him, offering his hand, and immediately realizing two things. First? Link was cold. Blue lips? That was a clear sign, coming from a hylian body. Second? He wasn’t in the mood for any kind of joke.

Sidon’s tail flattened just a little and he opened his arms to let the other easily climb between them. 

“Do you need to talk about it?”   


Link only shook his head and curled against Sidon, hiding his face. Shame. The Zora could easily read shame and disappointment in the soldier’s movements. He only reached for the other man’s shoulder, gently passing his thumb against it.

It was always stunning how the other could face monsters and any kind of challenge chin up, yet as soon as he had to confront his queen he was a meek servant with no voice to protest. The prince could guess what their discussion had been about, especially considering how strongly against the idea of seeing Zelda and Ganondorf getting married he seemed, but at the same time it was hard to imagine what hurt the man so much that- sweet Hylia, he was seeking comfort, wasn’t he?

“Alright.” He said, adjusting Link’s weight between his arms. Oh, what would have he given to know how their discussion went down, but with Zelda not wanting to share and Link being closed in his silence once more, there was little to do or say. “Just try to be ready to face the Rito, okay? We can’t pretend Servilia is asleep in such an important meeting.”   
  
Another little nod was the only reply Sidon got and, the prince knew, that had to be enough for him.

“You know… I’m still processing a few things myself.” He admitted, throwing Link’s backpack on his shoulders as well. Hopefully both the Hylian and his belongings had been carefully cleaned by all poisons, considering Link didn’t touch anything directly (beside Tetra) and completely changed his clothes Sidon felt relatively safe. “I don’t know if Tetra told you but… Ganondorf recognizes those weird Zoras.” A twitch of the Hylian’s ears told Sidon he had Link’s attention, “He says they used to be part of the realm and my people chased them out. He didn’t have much else to say but… if that’s true, what should I do about it?”

He saw the other play with the silver symbol of the domain that was once more around his neck, then Link finally decided to speak in his direction.

“One problem at time. You are not directly responsible for the actions of your ancestors and you’re trying to fix the world  _ now _ . Right now we don’t have a full picture of what’s going on, between the traitors between your people, those Zora and…” the Hylian massaged his temples, “There is too much going on. Zelda informed me you and Servilia now have a child.”   
  
The prince nodded, waiting where he was and allowing Link a bit of freedom with his words before returning to the others.

“Do me a favor, request me a harp once we’re there: I’ll play so people will be unable to hear what we whisper.”

Sidon nodded once more, his tail straightening up just a little. Not only that sounded like a wonderful idea, it was a delight to have a more than valid excuse to ask Link to perform for him after… months? He only played his harp once, when they visited Viri’s harem. Now he only had to hope the Rito had instruments.

“Will do.”

“Good. I still have to cover, exactly, what are our requests to the table and what we’re offering. I just pray the borders are still holding.”

“I will also request you blankets. I don’t need you to get sick anymore, I’ve been working hard enough as caretaker so far to know this isn’t even remotely enough to keep you warm.”   
  
He did hear a little, amused huff, yet Link’s lips didn’t curve in a smile. Sidon could tell the other was struggling to be professional right now, still dealing with a turmoil of feelings under the surface. 

“In any case, I got your back, okay?”

“Sure, Red, sure…”   
  
\- - -

With the group walking from East and the Rito approaching from the other direction, the meeting took less than twenty minutes. There were moments of tension when both little armies caught sight of each other on the horizon, but the Gorons’ presence and words tranquilized both sides.

Sidon was certainly glad he wasn’t about to face twenty hostile soldiers.

Leading the Rito was a warrior covered in white feathers with black tips on the edge of his wings, and at his side two other Rito were walking in front of the others. The prince immediately recognized Harth, the black bird even fluffed the feathers on his head in what the Zora learnt to read as a smile between his people, but he had no clue who the one covered in blue feathers was. Oh, well, one worry at time.

“You must be the Zora prince.” The white one started, crossing both wings behind his back, straightening his spine to assume a military posture. The prince wondered if he was supposed to do the same, but he didn’t want to appear too intimidating, he only offered Mipha’s documents to the Rito.

“I see… everything seems to be in order. A Zora delegation to discuss peace, I never expected to see anything like that. I am Teba, current leader of the army. I will escort you to Rito village, but before that…” he pointed with his beak in Ganondorf’s direction, the Gerudo was still carrying the body bag on his shoulders. “Would you care to explain?”   
  
The red head grinned, throwing the body on the floor and kneeling right next to it, his hands fiddling with the ropes keeping everything together. Sidon barely covered Laruta’s eyes in time before the blankets were removed.

“This, sir Teba-” the Gerudo rolled the corpse so its face could be seen. “May be our true enemy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WE FRIGGING GO. HOLY. SMORES. River Zora, for you and your own amusement, because we both know Zora have been both allies AND enemies in the series and those are two distinct races, right? PHEW. It only took me almost 170k words to get there. (If they're the actual enemies).
> 
> I thank you all for your comments and I apologize if I'm not replying as much but it's really hard for me to focus on anything, still processing the new meds and all, just know I love you all.


	38. The rest of the trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally starting to feel better! I know it took forever but I am definitely starting to bring more chapters out in all my stories, thank you all for bearing with me!

The Rito weren’t really talkative, that was something Sidon quickly learnt: even while organizing themselves to carry over the weird Zora body, they mostly communicated with gestures and barely made any comment that Sidon could hear. In half an hour, they had already chopped some trees and made a stretcher to carry on their shoulders, Sidon was impressed by the efficiency.

Sidon also noticed that Link’s attention was mostly on the blue bird, not on the white or the black ones. From the ear position the prince could read innate hostility, much to his surprise, but at least that Rito didn’t seem to recognize the centenar or anything.

“I think we can proceed.” Teba finally said, having half of his men move behind the group, two on the flanks and the rest in front of Sidon and his friends. The Rito took place next to the prince and his concubine, peacefully moving forward. 

They were keeping them under control, huh? More than escorting visitors, it felt almost like escorting prisoners, but the red Zora refused to make any comment about it. He instead asked Tetra for something to cover his wife a bit more, pretending not to notice.

“From the rumors I heard about you, Prince Sidon, I never expected you to be the one seeking peace, nor I ever anticipated you choosing a wife not of your kin.”  
  
SIdon adjusted Link’s weight between his arms, glancing down in the soldier’s direction just long enough to see his eyes still following the blue bird with hatred. Huh, that had to be Revali, if he knew his soldier. Link was like a crab, ready to snap the guy’s head between his claws, only being held back by everything else around them.

“It wasn’t what I expected as well, when I purchased this woman. She changed a lot of things in my life, she makes me want to be a better person. And I still may have a lot to learn but-”  
  
“Don’t sell yourself short.” Both Sidon and Teba’s attention darted down at the soldier between the Zora’s arms. “You did an amazing progress and you impressed even me-” A short pause, then his mouth curved in a smile and Servilia’s attitude was back.. “Honey.”

The Zora smiled, before returning his attention to the Rito.

“I also didn’t expect your people to be like this.”  
  
“May I ask what do you mean by that?”   
  
“You’re hardly considered more than aggressors in my land. All the blame of the word is on your shoulders, that’s what we say to motivate our youngs. Or so I was told.” Sidon’s tail wagged just slightly as he turned to look at his companions, there couldn’t be a more mixed group than theirs. “You know, I truly used to believe the Zora were better than anyone else.”   
  
Teba didn’t immediately reply, he passed the tip of his longer fingers under his beak and studied Sidon in silence for a moment.   
  
“And now…?” 

Mipha, Muzu, Bazz, Kodah… he knew many exceptional Zora, of course, but at the same time he found corruption and met many other people who weren’t exactly the best. He heard about horrible Rito fighting at the borders, sure, but the prince thought back to the Rito of Tarrey Town, to the little girls who enjoyed playing with Laruta and all the efforts Harth and Kass put to try to give him a chance to make the difference. 

“I just don’t think we’re all that different anymore.”

“Mh.”  
  
Silence fell once more, but it didn’t feel too unpleasant. They kept walking together toward Rito town. 

  
\- - -

Sidon had never seen _ snow _ before. 

From a distance, it seemed like the landscape was quickly losing color, but as soon as they stepped close enough the prince was finally able to study that white mantle. It was cold under his feet, but not unpleasant, and even if he had to wrap Link in another blanket -he wasn’t going to dismiss the soldier’s shivers anymore- Sidon’s body felt full of energies in the cold. 

His first step in the snow had him gasp in surprise, the slightly piled snowflakes cracked under his feet and they were easily pressed, leaving evident marks wherever he walked. They melted just slightly under his scales and his skin celebrated when they felt how _ wet _ it made him feel. 

A smile crawled on his lips as he confronted his footprints with the ones left by the Rito and the other Hylians, he almost felt like a curious child studying the few plants who dared live there and the incredible fauna: most birds and animals (foxes?) were white and ran around almost hidden by the snow itself.  
  
“Wow…” he only said as the snow crunched at every step. Some Rito turned in his direction, probably curious about the small chuckled that were coming from the prince as he left footprints and studied them.   
  
Sidon decided he liked snow: it was fresh under his feet and even if he knew temperatures would drop too much even for him, if he dared to step too far north, his body liked the feeling. While Zelda and the others struggled, the Zora thrived.   
  
The group proceeded mostly in silence. The Zora prince found himself humming under his breath, at some point, but as soon as he glanced in Link’s direction… The scowl on the Hylian’s face was enough to make him desist. No crunch crunch song, not as he carried a dangerous soldier between his arms.   
  
Most of the trip was uneventful, with the flying tribe guarding them most monsters decided not to approach the group, and with the landscape being mainly white there was also little to see. 

Sidon was starting to wonder if that area had anything to offer beside snow and dead plants when the centenar’s muscles tensed up, alerting him. Enemies? No, Link had a huge smile painted on his lips, the first he saw in days, and he recognized that expression. Before following the other man’s gaze and check what he was looking at, Sidon already knew what he was going to find.  
  
Horses.   
  
Of course Link’s eyes were shining, he finally saw a true herd running free, even if it was in the distance and it could be barely seen from their position. The animals were walking freely in the snow, lazily munching on branches and berry bushes that offered something to eat. They seemed more… imposing than Soup, who had a very thin build, and their fur was… different. He couldn’t quite tell from that distance, but there was something… off? 

“Oh? Your wife needs glasses?”

Both Sidon and Link jumped on the spot at Teba’s question. The Hylian was quick to take them off, and Sidon offered a friendly smile. He could tell they also had Revali’s attention on them.

Okay, even if Link was, technically speaking, the leader of the mission… he still had to pretend he was the leader of that expedition, right? The Zora chuckled, moving a lock of long hair from his pretend spouse’s face.

“Glasses make her life a bit easier. She doesn’t need them all the time, but it’s good to keep them handy to avoid unpleasant headaches, right dearheart?”

“Absolutely, my dear.”  
  
They still had to address the fact that either those glasses weren’t as good as his old ones, not a surprise considering he didn’t get to test them when they were being made, or that his eyesight worsened during the past months. It was so weird that he couldn’t count the Zora following them during the chase, but hopefully it was a fluke of some sort or just the Hylian’s body still fighting to regain his strength.

“She can wear them with no shame.” the Rito replied, pointing at Link’s sleeve, where he immediately hid the glasses. “Some of our soldiers do use lenses when flying, not everyone is gifted with a perfect eyesight for flight combat. And being able to see well is important for people who specialize in archery.”  
  
“Actually…” Sidon didn’t even know he still remembered that tiny tidbit of information from when him and Link started working together. “I heard technique is as important as having a good eyesight and archers who focus on that are as excellent despite the… let’s say, natural challenge.”   
  
“Mhm. Still, using glasses to improve one’s aim is important as well. One wants to maximize their abilities in combat, am I wrong?”   
  
“Absolutely. But I’d rather not see my flower fight in a battlefield.” He already knew Link could be lethal, he kept two golden lynels on check until Zelda arrived and, even if him and Riju didn’t share their stories, the two still managed to escape from the same Lynels on another occasion. The centenar was not someone to underestimate despite his condition.

“Understandable, no one wants to see their loved ones at war.”  
  
Teba’s attention moved to the little Zora on the horse, Laruta had been wrapped in a blanket as well when the temperature dropped too much. The kid was now dozing off while leaning against Riju and the prince was quick to step in his ‘dad’ role.   
  
“I know. It’s… I won’t deny it wasn't easy to decide to bring my whole family over for this expedition, but they weren’t going to be safe in the Domain.”

“About that… rumors are that you disappeared from the capital, not that you started traveling on your own…”  
  
He nodded in the white Rito’s direction.

“It’s complicated, really. With all respect, I’d rather discuss the reasons for my chaotic disappearance once I’m in front of your leader, if you don’t mind.”

Teba shook his head.  
  
“I take no offense in your reserve- and I want to have faith in you, young prince. I want to believe you have all the best intentions, otherwise you wouldn’t expose yourself to such a risk.” A pause. “After all, you’re walking in enemy territory with children and wounded people. I admit i expected more… guards with you.”   
  
“It’s a mission of peace, silly.” the centenar chimed in, Servilia’s tone once more back in his voice, “My prince didn’t want you to feel like he was going to invade, am I wrong, dear?” Link’s fingers were lifted to pinch the Zora’s cheeks and, as weird as it was, Sidon found it adorable. Well, no need to linger on the small things the other did to keep up his act and if it never changed anything for him when they were in the palace, it wasn’t going to make anything different now.   
  
“You’re not wrong, my sapphire.” he replied, bringing his attention to their surroundings and just following whatever narrative the centenar wanted to suggest. Them being in a small group to avoid being spotted seemed less… noble, in terms of intents, than purposefully picking only a few people of mixed tribes to express no ill intent.   
  
“I see. A brave move.”   
  
Silence fell again, after a while the prince had to swap Link’s position to the other arm and soon after the centenar fell asleep. Sidon sighed, not having time to worry about his condition as they proceeded in the snow.   
  
“That’s the village.” Teba finally said, pointing his feathers to the horizon. There, in the distance, a large rock could be seen, almost a giant perch for a machine like Vah Medoh that was now sitting on the mountain nearby. Sidon’s heart started racing: even if the city was at least two days from their position… it was real. 

Like the truth just started to sink in, anxiety started to rise. There had been little time to focus on what was expected from him as Riju tried to prepare him for diplomatic talks, Link studied history with him and Zita kept him busy in the city, there had been even less time during their trip, but now… now he was about to face the Rito for real.  
  
His tail started waving nervously as he walked, glancing back to the others he only saw them march in silence with a determinate expression painted on their faces and he knew it was time to be strong. Whatever he was about to face, he had a brilliant Hylian at his side and things were going to end well.

\- - -

Rito tents were incredibly more comfortable than Sidon expected: despite being made with the bare essential, the leather didn’t allow cold air in and, after resting inside for a while, laying on a good layer of pelts, the body heat of the presents warmed the whole, small shelter.   
  
They had been divided by ‘families’: Zelda and Ganondorf were sharing a tent with their ‘daughter’, the Gorons decided to sleep outside not to steal room from anyone who needed it (they didn’t even fear the cold, huh?) and Sidon had been placed with his ‘wife’ and little Laruta. Tevi? As much as the prince felt bad about it, she had been asked to share the tent with the other soldiers.   
  
He did appreciate having some more or less private time with Link, at least. The kid with them had been silent the whole day, a completely different Laruta from the one he had around in Tarrey Town, and was now resting under one of the pelts. The centenar, on the other hand, was still busy unpacking his stuff and had his head stuck in a woolen cap as the wig was placed at his side.

It was upsetting to see his blonde hair cut once more, this time Sidon could literally see the shape of his head under the incredibly short cut, but it was apparently necessary to make sure he could slip on and off his wig with minimal effort.  
  
“So… how are you feeling?” the prince asked, sitting right next to him. The tent was small, but the Zora could still crawl around.   
  
“I…” For a second Link’s voice was his usual one, then, even if he didn’t bother to act like Servilia, he did pitch his voice higher. “Tired, my dear. But nothing I cannot face as long as I’m at your side.”   
  
It has already begun, huh? Considering they couldn’t tell if anyone was outside their tent to listen, it made sense. 

“There is still something I’d like to discuss with you, before we reach our destination, my dear.” The prince sighed, trying to find the right words. “You know we have some important plans for what we’re about to offer the Rito, don’t you? Shall we get over them again? “  
  
“Again? Ugh, but dearest…” A twitch in Link’s ears told Sidon he picked the right words to address the problem. They were just checking what had already been discussed, of course, and he was no more than a worried leader that wanted to make sure his partner didn’t mess up with their discussions.   
  
“I’m glad you packed this map, dear…” Link commented, taking a large piece of paper from his backpack and starting to open a relatively old map of Hyrule in front of them. That… that was the land before the flood, wasn’t it?   
  
“Tell me, what are we going to offer the Rito in the name of peace?”

Link closed his eyes for a moment, like that was something he didn’t want to discuss now or ever, and finally his index moved drawing a half circle that encompassed the western part of Central Hrule. From the Satori mountain, to Hyrule Ridge.  
  
Sidon’s eyes widened, those were all Hylian territories -past ones-, not Zora.   
  
“And…” the centenar placed the map on the floor in front of them, he clearly knew what Sidon wanted to ask. “That’s because those are the lands that will most benefit them. We come from a position of disadvantage and there are only so many Hylians left..” the man paused, taking a deep breath, “We can offer land that would otherwise be empty, even if we will still require enough land to farm and keep our animals.”   
  
Sidon just stood there, confused by why, despite all the Zora did to the Hylians, Link was planning to offer their own land instead of… well, the Zora’s. Link seemed to guess the question that couldn’t be spoken and sighed, closing the map in front of them.   
  
“We are offering peace. We will tell them all we know, we will offer us something that both Rito and Gerudo don’t really have.”

Sidon sighed, passing his arm around Link and offering him support. It was almost a surprise when the other accepted the help and let his weight rest against the Zora’s chest.

“Green pastures and lands where to build farms…” the prince said, taking a deep breath. It made more sense, there was little the Zora, from their side of the Kingdom, could really offer.

“Exactly.” Link bit his lips, squinting in the map’s direction. “Not only that, though. As you and Zelda discussed, this is what gives us the best chance to actually get everyone to agree to a peace, even the Zora.”  
  
Sidon tilted his head, confused by the last statement.   
  
“By not giving anything that belongs to the Domain, you guarantee that whatever opposition you have in land will be unable to find a good ground on why we should reject a peace treaty. The landmarks will stay the same as they were before our war, at least for your kingdom, and considering how the Zora keep losing ground… even if you had to pay some tributes over the years, it would definitely be seen as a victory by your people.”   
  
In short, the Hylans were going to make one last sacrifice. Sidon didn’t even think as he pulled Link just a bit closer, kissing the top of his head. The soldier didn’t pull away and the prince found himself wondering how cold the other actually felt if, even in the privacy of their tent, he didn’t reject those small acts of affection.   
  
“I promise you we will place Zelda back on her throne.”   
  
“You don’t have to promise me anything, dear…” Link’s voice dropped, being barely a whisper as he continued to talk. “It’s my duty and I will see her back to her rightful place no matter what.” 

“I know…” the Zora wrapped one arm around his little shoulder and felt Link’s body shiver. He frowned, moving just slightly and wrapping another blanket around him. “If anyone can bring the Kingdom back, it’s the man she loves.”  
  
While his was an attempt to say ‘only you can’, leaving room to potential eavesdroppers to think about Ganondorf, Link immediately grimaced and Sidon knew he threw salt on an open wound. Golden eyes darted in Laruta’s direction and he lowered his voice as much as he could.   
  
“Both of you have been miserable since you and the queen had a talk… are you sure you don’t want to… I can listen, you know?”   
  
For a moment he didn’t expect Link to reply, the Hylian had the habit of locking people out of his personal problems, but, after biting his lips, the man decided to speak.   
  
“I asked her to marry me.” Silence. That was Link’s voice, unaltered, and low enough only to be heard by Sidon… yet the prince for a second doubted he hallucinated it. “She said no.”   
  
Sidon let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding, and his fins flattened against his body. That’s what the centenar had been planning in silence since he told him he just had to learn how to love her. Thank Hylia he said no. Everyone knew Link didn’t return Zelda’s feelings, people had to be blind not to see it, then…   
  
“Why?”   
  
“I…” He crossed his arms, somehow looking even smaller between blankets and his huge hat. “It was the right thing to do.”   
  
“According to who?”   
  
“According to… I don’t know, I felt like it was my duty. I had to. But that’s not what’s bothering me.”   
  
“And what is it, then?”   
  
He hesitated again, glancing up in Sidon’s direction a couple of times.   
  
“I felt… incredibly relieved when she said no.” Ears dropped and Sidon didn’t need to try too hard to figure out the other was ashamed of that. He couldn’t return Zelda’s feelings, no matter how hard he wanted to.   
  


“You feel you’re failing as her knight?” The Hylian nodded and Sidon shook his head, making sure their voices were still too low to be understood even by the best spy. “Well, I have to disagree. I know no matter what I say, you’ll not change your idea but… know no one thinks you’re a failure. Feelings are something that cannot be controlled, it’s not the first time I tell you that, right?”  
  
No reply, Link only pushed his things to the side, forced Sidon to curl down on the pelts and pushed himself against the Zora, probably still seeking warmth. The prince sighed, accepting the conversation was over and making a mental note of what he wanted to prepare for his Hylian in the morning, radish soup was probably his best bet.   
  
“Hey, kid?”   
  
“Mh?”   
  
“I’m glad you’re here with me.”   
  
“Aw, is it just me or you’re getting softer, lately?”   
  
“I take it back.”   
  
Sidon chuckled, pulling him closer once more and wrapping his arms around Link’s small body, even wrapped in a cocoon of wool he could easily fit in the Zora’s embrace. No more words were exchanged between them, the Hylian fell asleep almost immediately and Sidon quickly followed him. 

When he woke up, Link was still between his arms and Laruta was curled against his back, the prince felt guilty for thinking how it would have been nice to wake up every morning like that.

\- - -

The novelty of snow wore up fast. 

When, during their third day of traveling in almost complete silence, Sidon realized he could finally see trees in the distance? He rejoiced. Yes, the shadows of Rito Village’s imposing presence were closer and closer, but he had full trust in Link and he knew they were going to survive even that challenge.   
  
He adjusted the man’s weight between his arms, looking ahead and trying to spot the actual place where grass would start to grow once more. Sidon couldn’t say the cold bothered him, but the initial joy over the ‘crunch’ under his feet at every step was soon replaced by the annoyance of having to walk with his eyes almost closed because the light reflected on the surface of the snow bothered him. Apparently their surroundings were so bright that for Hylians and Gerudo, who had less resistant eyes than Zora or Rito, needed special dark lenses not to be blinded by it. 

In the end the snow left room for rocky and empty terrains, finally leading them to greener pastures. Sidon recognized some wildberry bushes as they moved under the Village’s shadow, he noticed many guards and curious Rito spying on them as they proceeded further and he felt his anxiety rise once more. 

That was it, their destination, and he was under so many people’s scrutinizing gaze. somehow the prince felt even more under pressure than he was during his wedding, when he didn’t know what to expect, 

“Your heartbeat is rising…” 

Sidon let out a loud sigh, of course even as he was pretending to rest, Link was keeping an eye on him. He gave the blankets cocoon a gentle squeeze, glancing in the Rito’s direction: the only one who kept glancing in their direction was the same one the soldier hated with a burning passion, Revali, the others were proceeding in silence.

Oh, well.

“I am fine, my sapphire, just a bit tired.”  
  
From the way Link’s blue eyes focused on him and the ears dropped just slightly, Sidon knew he didn’t convince the soldier at all. The hylian seemed to weight his own words, then reached up to touch the tip of the Zora’s crest, Sidon blinked down in his direction.   
  
“I believe in you.”   
  
Just four words, but they served their purpose as they finally approached a large building in front of the bridge that allowed access to Rito Village. While Sidon’s heartbeat skyrocketed even further, he felt filled with confidence and, even as they were asked to leave Soup behind and he had to take Laruta on his shoulders, his panic started to fade.

“Are you all right?” He asked, stepping over the small wooden bridge and feeling Link’s grasp against his sash tighten. Sidon could only imagine how the other felt passing over a giant lake.   
  
Both looked up at the Rito Capital, dozens of members of that tribe were looking down in their direction, from young to old and from soldiers to civilians. It had been seven hundred years since any Zora or Goron set foot in that place, most people living there probably had never even seen a member of their kind and.their presence probably raised all sorts of questions.

  
At the base of the rocky tower he could see the beginning of a staircase and the dilapidated remains of a Hylian shrine. In front of that was standing an old Rito with plumage and form that reminded Sidon of an owl.   
  
“Queen Zelda of the Hylians, the legendary champion Daruk and Prince Sidon of the Zora…” he greeted them, stepping forward by leaning heavily against a wooden cane. Sidon gulped, realizing that Rito was, somehow, even taller than him. “I am Kaepora of the Rito and I welcome you to our nest. You will be shown the huts where you'll stay, you can leave your belongings there, after that... I will be waiting for you to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And next chapter we finally have the *council*.


	39. Are you...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening. Plot progression. This chapter was hard to write but I'm glad I finally managed to get this done.

The others were right, there was no privacy in Rito Village.

While most families had a little corner of their houses that was hidden with pelts and curtains, most ‘nests’ were mostly open to other people’s eyes. Including the one him, Laruta and Link had been assigned. The birds probably wanted to keep a close look to the Zora and his family, his building was not only in plain sight of what he supposed was the military hut in that vertical city, he had also been placed on the opposite side of the pillar compared to Zelda, Ganondorf and Riju. Tevi and Paya? They had been asked to wait in the lower floors, while the Gorons had been offered a place near the chief’s tent, their pacific nature known to everyone even after centuries of isolation.   
  
Could the prince deal with being under everyone’s eyes all the time? Yes. What he didn’t like was how the cold wind was clearly making Link shiver in his white dress. Fuck those concubine clothes, Servilia was his wife and that Hylian’s health came before anything else. When he requested the harp, he didn’t think twice before bowing his head in the direction of the Rito lady who was attending them and asking if she had anything warm to wear.   
  


She seemed surprised and hopped away after saying she’d provide what had been requested, Sidon turned around ready to see the other scowl but the centenar seemed too tired and cold even to protest. He was weak and weary, the prince knew that and, since they had a little time to spend on their own before being summoned… he was going to provide warmth to both Link and Laruta.    
  
“Come here, my beloved ones…” He said, sitting near the Hylian, pulling him close, and inviting Laruta to join on his lap. Sidon knew Link feared kids, but he proved before that even if he didn’t like the Zora girl he could ‘deal’ with her presence. “I’m going to ask the Rito to add a couple of blankets on the walls while we’re away.”   
  
Silence, but Link did curl against him. If it was for necessity or in the name of his facade, Sidon couldn’t tell.

“You know, my sapphire… I think one of the reasons they’re taking so long to call us is that they’re studying that strange Zora we brought here.”

“”It wouldn’t surprise me, dearest.” Link picked Sidon’s arm up and wrapped it around his own shoulders, shivering. Sidon bit his lips, he wasn’t going to take the centenar anywhere like that.   
  
“I admit I feel rather… unsure.”   
  
“It’s okay, dearest, we’re here with the best intentions and I believe in you. We need peace, no matter what, your sister put faith in you and your people will sing your name once this war is over. If there’s a common enemy that puts everyone against each other… they will have to show themselves, sooner or later, especially if we all work out a proper agreement.”   
  
“And then I will have to figure out how to return home to tell Mipha we’re no longer at war.”   
  
A small chuckle followed at that and Link reached forward, placing a hand against Sidon’s chest and brushing his nose against the sensible white scales of the Zora’s chest. The prince gulped, his tail nervously waving around as he adjusted the blanket on Link’s shoulders.   
  
“You got something planned, didn’t you?”   
  
“There is a reason not all of Viri’s girls escaped when they had a chance, my prince. And I’m not talking only of the ones who were in the Capital during your wedding.”   
  
Oh, of course, he curled that way so he could whisper with his lips hidden, being close enough to keep his voice down. The Zora had to admit he liked the sensation of the brushing lips, even if with Laruta’s golden eyes studying both of them with curiosity, there was little to fantasize about.   
  
“They’re…”   
  
“Building contacts, finding people who’d support you, working with them... I don’t know what the current situation is, but once we’re close enough to the borders we will send Paya ahead. She’s a very talented woman, she will… she got us.”   
  
“Sometimes, my dear, I feel like the Hylian queen keeps hiding things from me.” he lamented, knowing perfectly Link would know how to read between lines.   
  
“Of course she does, my dearest, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t care about us or our cause.” Link smiled in Sidon’s direction and for a second the Zora wondered how the Hylian could show so much affection even when he didn’t really mean it. “And if she trusts Paya and her contacts back in the Domain, we should do the same.”   
  
That was enough for him. The prince nodded in Link’s direction, if he had a plan, he wanted to believe in it. Not that their discussion could continue further, because Sidon saw Link’s ears dart down and, as soon as he turned, he saw Revali standing at the entrance of their little hut, harp in one hand and clothes in the other.   
  
“Champion Revali…” He greeted him.   
  
The Rito returned his words with a small bow of his head, stepping in and bringing Link the items. After a moment of hesitation, the Hylian was quick to wrap himself in a warm, long coat, it was so big Sidon could tell it was made for Gerudo to wear.   
  
“If it’s not too much to ask, young prince, I’d like to hear your wife play.”   
  
Sidon frowned at the Rito’s words. Link always described him as an arrogant asshole, but he apparently knew how to behave when he wanted too. His request was strange, but the centenar didn’t even reply before reaching for the instrument and starting to pick on its cords, testing them. Without even being invited, Revali took a seat in front of them, and before Sidon could say anything, he made himself clear.   
  
“Why are you pampered up like a man who’s presenting his nest to a girl?”

Sidon’s eyes widened, Revali was clearly speaking with Link and… he knew. He immediately turned in the Hylian’s direction and saw him keep his smile as he played relaxing music. Despite the apparent calm, though, Sidon could tell Link was ready to jump and attack, it was in both his eyes and posture.   
  
“Things have to be done, bird, no matter what I look like right now.”   
  
“And what are you trying to accomplish, exactly?”   
  
Both men were whispering and Sidon could tell Revali didn’t trust them one bit. The tension was palpable and, while the prince promised himself over and over to be more active in the discussions, he also knew those two had too much history between them. The Rito killed Link’s beloved horse, Chestnut, and the prince could tell that the other had some reason to resent the Hylian as well.    
  
Sweet Hylia, if Rito truly were faceblind to Hylians, Revali had to hate him if he managed to immediately recognize him, after all things had been tense since the moment they met.

“Peace.”   


“And how do you plan to obtain it?”   
  
“Doing whatever will be needed.”   
  
Sidon had the strange impression the two were having a silent dialogue just by staring at each other like there was nothing they wanted more than jumping to each other’s throat. Revali clicked his beak, something Sidon saw more than once, back in Tarrey Town: it was the same as seeing an Hylian’s ears point back down, repressed aggression. For a second his mind wandered, wondering if even the Zora had ways to be read so easily, but that wasn’t what was worrying him at the moment.   
  
“Don’t you want to play war a bit more? I thought you enjoyed piercing my wings with your fucking arrows.”   
  
“Oh, I love it, but I want to see my queen on her throne and no one, not even you, will ruin this meeting.”   
  
Silence. Sidon couldn’t read Link’s mind, nor Revali’s, but the Rito’s gears were clearly turning. He expected something when he walked in their little hut, instead he got Link pushing his own feelings down, even those toward Chestnut, to maintain his calm.

“Why? You have never been a person who liked to compromise.”   
  
“You don’t know me.”   
  
“I know you better than many other people, you little mite. Working for the Zora, being so… meek and weak, this isn’t you.” A pause. “Unless…”

Revali stepped closer, looking down in the Hylian’s direction. His pupils widened just a little, then the bird squinted and clicked his beak once more.   
  
“Are you…”   
  
“Yes.”

The two stared at each other for a long moment, even if Link’s fingers didn’t stop moving on the harp’s chords. The Rito inhaled, stepping back and ruffling his feathers. Was he pretending to smile?   
  
“I see, what a pleasant surprise… well, mister ass, I will cut you some slack. For now. And only because I also want to see this war over. I will not let my guard around you, though.”   
  
“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”   
  
“That doesn’t mean I forgive you, nor that I dislike you any less.”   
  
“Oh, please…” Link offered Revali his warmest smile. “You know if I could I’d have you on the floor, right now, ripping off every single blood feather I can find and enjoying the sight of you slowly bleeding to death.”   
  
“Glad to see we stand on similar grounds.”   
  
“Where is your usual snarkiness?”   
  
“It’s hard to act as usual when you know your worst enemy is-”   
  
“Don’t say it.”   
  
A pause, Sidon glanced between them, Revali didn’t even bother to look in his direction.   
  
“So he doesn’t know? Oh, that’s precious.” The bird puffed up just slightly, this time with enough delight even Sidon was sure about his feelings. “I will enjoy every second of this. And remember: no matter what, I will be the one who kills you.”   
  
“Keep dreaming, bluebird.” Link’s lips curved in a friendly smile and, once more, the prince felt out of place. There had been something awful going on between those two for only Hylia knew how long and he couldn’t quite step between mortal enemies. “That being said, what’s taking your people so long? We’ve been waiting for quite some time.”   
  


“They’re examining your weird fish.”   
  
“Oh? An autopsy? I doubt it’ll be in the best conditions for it, considering how many days passed.”   
  
“Perhaps, but it’s not my problem. You will be invited to the main hut as soon as they’re done checking that creature, if someone will smell like compost we’ll bear with it. I can’t wait to hear the lies you prepared. I bet it’s merely a poor, deformed Zora you sacrificed for your cause.”   
  
“And since when do you care about them?”   
  
“I don’t. But it will be interesting to hear you guys talk.” With that, the Rito was back on his feet, wings crossed behind his back. It was clear Revali despised the very existence of Link.

Sidon wished he could pry further in what the hell happened between the two to create such hostility, but this wasn’t the right time to investigate. Especially not in front of the kid. Link’s hands stopped, the man gently used the palm of his hand to stop the string and he tilted his head, offering Revali another bright smile.

“Thank you for joining us, sir, it was a pleasure playing for you. I’m nothing but a humble Hylian, but it’s good to know my art can still be appreciated.”   
  
Silence. The Rito clicked his beak one last time, but Link’s expression didn’t change the slightest as he threw a blanket on his shoulders. Revali mumbled something under his breath and started moving to walk out, before knowing what he was doing Sidon was following him.   
  
“Sir Revali?” He called for him, uncaring of how many Rito were currently looking at them.   
  
“Yes, prince Sidon?” The bird didn’t even bother to turn in his direction.   
  
“I just…” Time to wear the big boy sash, come on. Sidon straightened his back and crossed his arms behind, imitating the Rito’s pose. “I am certainly glad you showed enough maturity to leave behind our differences for the sake of our people. Ignoring our personal desires for a greater good is a sign of maturity and I respect you for that.”   
  
He didn’t need to say more, the Rito only walked away after ruffling his feathers one last time. That was the only way Sidon could try to convey in his direction it wasn’t the right time to be selfish and, no matter what was between him and Link… if the centenar could leave it behind, at least for now, he was invited to do the same.   
  
The prince turned back to his little hut, Link barely glanced in his direction and Sidon took place at his side as the other started to play his harp once more.    
  
“Tell me, dearest…” He pulled the soldier just a bit closer as Laruta curled against his other side. From the outside it was the perfect image of a little family. “What have you been hiding from me?”   
  
Link didn’t reply, nor his ears moved for a long moment. He just… seemed to weigh what to say for the longest time. Realizing this time he wasn’t going to get any answer, the Zora sighed and lied down, deciding to rest before it was finally time for them to attend the council. He fell asleep listening to the Hylian’s soothing music.   
  


\- - -

  
  
The Rito didn’t really have any room large enough to host a proper war council so a large table had been arranged on Revali’s landing and a large Gazebo had been built real quick to cover the group from both the sun and the wind. The chief was sitting with both Teba and Revali at his sides, the Gorons had been placed right next to them while the Gerudo were on the other side, almost like a protection, and both Hylians and Zora were sitting next to each other.

Picking a round table had been a sensible choice, Sidon had to admit, it gave the illusion of equality even if it was clear that places had not been assigned casually. And while Laruta had been left behind, free to play with Tevi and Paya at the base of the village, Riju was there with them all. 

The expression of shock on the Gerudo chief’s face when her daughter appeared? Priceless. Even if the woman pretended to be unaffected, most people noticed her shock. The grin on the Fury’s face, Urbosa, as she accompanied her leader to their seat? Also a splendid sight. From the little nod she gave to Link, Sidon knew they had another ally during their council.

But now it wasn’t time for more games. With everyone at their place it was time to put a word end to the war. He didn’t even realize his tail was completely tensed up until the centenar reached for it and forced him to lower it.    


Ho words were exchanged between them, though, since the large owl got up on his feet and started talking. The prince could feel Rito and Goron eyes on them, the whole village was listening.

“Here we are, reunited to discuss peace. A day I never hoped to see, but here we sit with the queen of the Hylians and the prince of the Zora, may we find our balance.”   
  
Everyone on the table replied with a slight bow of the head and the games were on.

Discussions were relatively easy and, apparently, Sidon’s offer of territories were exactly both the Rito and Gerudo wanted. Zelda’s aggressive retorts on the matter were quickly pushed back by Link, which made it clear (at least to Sidon) that those had been planned beforehand. 

When the Gerudo chief, a woman who was probably taller than Sidon himself and possibly more muscular, tried to object that those lands weren’t nearly enough to repay both Tribes of all they had to waste in a pointless war, Riju was the one who stood up, reminding her that at the current moment Hylians still controlled most of the Gerudo territories and they weren’t surrounding, they were working on a common agreement and the offer coming from their side was already a generous one.   
  
Even if the woman probably wanted to speak back, she kept for herself and didn’t say anything. Zelda and Link were right, for reasons Sidon didn’t completely understand, she clearly didn’t want Riju to step up as her daughter. 

Perhaps there was a reason, after all the chief kept high approval by appearing like a martyr who sacrificed everything, even her own two daughters, for the kingdom. Sidon heard from the women of Tarrey Town that she often claimed the only reason she wasn’t ready to sacrifice her own life was because the Gerudo needed a strong leader. Oh, well, none of his problems if Riju could keep eventual protests at bay. 

For what was probably the first day of many spent around the table, they mostly discussed possible advantages of re-establishing trade routes: The Gorons had no one to repay from the war, considering their neutral stance, and having a constant flow of metal and gemstones coming from the mountain did seem like the best option. Overall, things were going in flying colors but, while Hylians, Gorons and Gerudo were working out their differences, the prince knew there were two sides that still needed to have a proper discussion. 

Rito were silent by nature, they either sang or whispered to each other, but the village was nothing like the places Sidon lived with. Tarrey Town at night had more life into it… and the Zora…

“One word, if I may.” he said, standing up as soon as Zelda was done explaining her projects for rebuilding the castle after reclaiming the land from the lake, and he immediately felt everyone’s eyes dart on him. Okay, perhaps he was… no, he was supposed to be a leader and he was going to act as one.    
  
Sidon took a deep breath, crossing his arms behind his back and standing up like the Rito always seemed to do when speaking formally.

“I understand that the only reason we’re all here today is because my people failed to have a proper communication with the Rito when my grandmother was assassinated.” Were there the right words? He didn’t know, The only movement from the Rito was a blink from Teba. “They.... we assumed things, we didn’t talk, so I think there’s something else very important we should do. That I should do, at least.”   
  
He could feel his own heart beat like crazy in his chest, a quick glance in Link’s direction was enough to confirm that he was on his own this time: his  _ wife _ 's expression was unreadable, even the soft hint of a smile that decorated his lips the whole time was gone.   
  
“I weighed what to share or not, and while I’m grateful we all came so far already and that you all understood why a formal cease fire won’t happen until I manage to return to the Capital, I think it’s important for you all to understand what’s really happening in the Domain. Something is wrong with the Council and as a sign of my desire to see this alliance work... I want to share with you all the truth."

The elder only shifted one wing, curving further above the table, and Sidon took another deep breath. Teba already questioned his position and he promised to speak in front of the chief, so… even if the rest of the village was clearly eavesdropping on the council- it was going to be fine. He had nothing to hide, not anymore.   
  
“First, I should confirm voices that come from the Domain. I’ve been informed about them and yes, it’s true, I’m officially missing. I wasn’t kidnapped, though, but forced to flee from my own safety after my sister took the throne.”   
  
“Are you saying Queen Mipha is to blame?” Asked Urbosa, squinting in his direction.   
  
“Not at all, quite the contrary. She agreed to take my place as queen only to give me a chance to make things right. My father and my grandfather… they both got mysteriously sick during the war and it's safe to assume, after dealing with some attempts on my life, they’ve been poisoned and kept as puppets for a long time. A hidden  _ genetic illness _ that appeared when my grandfather declared war and continued in his son. They made the mistake to say that it only hit men of the family, whoever is corrupted will have a hard time to explain things if even my sister fell ill.”   
  
“So you’re trying to justify your family…” commented the elder, his beak barely moving.   
  
“No. My grandfather did start the war and my father continued it, whether they have been used or not… is irrelevant in that context.”   
  
“Then why are you telling us this?”   
  
“Because I want my future allies to be aware of what lurks ahead.” Why? It took him only a few seconds to realize why he needed to share that. “And because I, alone, am unable to face them.”   
  
“So you’re asking for help.”   
  
“I have help.” He had to force himself not to look at Link or his queen. “But I would gladly accept more. And, if somehow things go wrong as I try to return home, I want you to know that the queen wants peace, I want you to find a way to bring our words to her and… if I cannot trust the men around me, since the councilmen lied to my face and planned my assassination, I want to show how much I want this to work out and that I want to believe in you as I do in my Hylian friends.”   
  
Silence as nervous glances were shared at the table, Kaeopra’s feathers flattened over his head as he tilted it at an unnatural angle.   
  
“Tell me prince, are you sure the council is working against the crown?”   
  
“Yes, your-” how was he supposed to address the chief? “...my lord.”   
  
“And why do you think they’re doing that?”   
  


That was something Sidon wondered more than once. He took his time to think during their journey and while some things were getting more and more clear, like the fact that Muzu was probably the uncle Link talked about, there were still too many pieces of the puzzle to put together.   
  
But the chief wanted an answer.   
  
“I cannot be sure, if they wanted the Domain to fall they wouldn’t keep a position of high power and risk in it, would they? Not to mention that from what I understand the war has always been a bit… balanced. Yes, when I took power over the troops, things seemed to move in your favor, but at the same time we’ve been at a stalemate for seven centuries. If what they wanted was to destabilize the Domain, they had plenty of time.”   
  
“So…?”   
  
“So… this may be a stretch and I have nothing to prove this but…” He glanced toward Link once more, the centenar’s attention was fully on him and that reassured the Zora just a little. “What if this wasn’t just an attack against the Domain but a tactic to destabilize Hyrule as a whole?”   
  
“How?”   
  
The prince realized no one was talking because every person present was studying him. He gulped, but proceeded.   
  
“This war is being detrimental to all of us, the simple fact everyone agreed to sit at this table is proof enough. We are using older and older weapons because the Gorons aren’t providing metals, Rito and Gerudo lack supplies because those lands aren’t made to grow food nor to raise most animals, the Hylians are homeless and we Zora have basically everyone against us, because even the Hylians despise us.” He paused. “The simple fact that we are divided and wasting all our resources to attack each other is weakening Hyrule.”

Of… course? He blinked, realizing that made sense. 

“Not to mention-” he continued, now more sure of what he was saying. “I cannot prove this, again, but if… the Zora we came with, the corpse-”

“According to some ancient books we have, the correct term is Zola.” Kaepora only said, interrupting him.   
  
Zora, Zola, River Zora or Ocean Zora… Sidon didn’t care about those details, not now.   
  
“What if they entered our ranks because, perhaps, by mixing with us or…” The term selective breeding came to his mind, yet he stopped, stumbling in his own words, to find a better way to say it. He wasn’t made for formalities, despite being raised as a prince, and his words didn’t flow elegantly as others sitting at the table but it wasn’t important. “What if they made sure to create people looking like us so their meddling would raise no questions? The ones we fought were led by Zora soldiers who didn’t carry the Domain’s insignia.”

“Which means they know about your mission, somehow, and tried to prevent you from reaching us.” The chief clicked his short beak and nodded. “My men went to scout where you said the battle took place. They found no bodies, but they certainly found the fortress. With this evidence, I cannot just ignore your words.”   
  
Sidon’s tail twitched and his attention moved very quickly in Link’s direction once more. When he met his blue eyes and realized they were filled with pride, the prince felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. Link approved, Kaepora was willing to consider his suspects and the Gerudo weren’t going to oppose them as well out of… fear, somehow? Riju’s presence was more valuable than he expected, Sidon had to ask about it next time he and his centenar were alone   


“We saw what you and your allies offered, prince, and I think both us and our allies will need time to consider what to bring to the table.”   
  
“What?” The Gerudo chief stood up, almost offended by the Rito’s suggestion. “I refuse to-”   
  
“My dear girl, I understand your feelings but if the Prince is right we are not each other’s enemy. We’re the ones who have been attacked, that’s true, but we cannot underestimate the importance of starting with the right foot.”   
  
“I am against-” the chief’s eyes darted in both Riju and Ganon’s direction. The Gerudo man said nothing, only standing still and looking back in her direction. “We will discuss this but I can’t guarantee anything.”   
  
“That will be enough, my dear.”    
  
Kaepora stood up and everyone at the table, beside Link, imitated him. He saw the centenar try to move, but as soon as his arms started to shake while he was trying to support himself- Sidon had to place a hand on his shoulder and gently push him back to his seat. Fortunately enough no one seemed to take offense from that.   
  
“I think we already discussed enough for today. A lot has been brought to our attention and we will need time to think about everyone’s offers and positions. Now, is there anything else that you’d like to say before we dismiss today’s council?”   
  
Most of the presents shook their heads, but it was Link’s moment to take the word.    
  
“Tobio’s Hollow.” he only said, with his gentlest voice. “It’s something that my liege brought up… huh… you know...” feigning ignorance and lack of proper manners was probably hurting him inside. “Point is, we received requests for supplies there and many soldiers disappeared in that area. If some of your Rito could at least, you know, fly there? And maybe see if anything is being hidden in that place? That would be fantastic.”   
  
“That…” Revali clicked his beak “Will be arranged.”   
  
‘Servilia’ smiled at the Rito champion, offering a small bow of the head in his direction.   
  
“Thank you very much, Sir Revali.”   
  
The bird definitely ruffled his feathers for a moment, but kept his composure. That answer had been like a slap, huh? But that seemed to conclude the meeting. After a few formal words to part from each other, Sidon was allowed to return to his hut, carrying his bride. 

Laruta was still down with the two other girls when the prince stepped in the small area that was their new house and he was pleased to see many curtains had been added to offer them more cover, even if people could probably still spy them.   
  
“Here we go, my dear…” he said, placing Link back on the pillows where he was supposed to sleep. The Hylian immediately let out a sigh of relief, throwing a couple of blankets over himself. “You’re exhausted, aren’t you?”   
  
“Just a bit tired. And pissed off they didn’t even bother to pretend they don’t want to keep an eye on us.” Link’s lips parted as he glared at the curtains like they offended him. “You know what? I want to rest and I want to take this fucking wig off…”   
  
“But…”   
  
“So, let’s give Servilia and Sidon some quality time together, okay?”   
  
The prince blinked, not entirely sure he understood what the other wanted to do.    
  
“Just two minutes of scene, giving them a very good reason on why they shouldn’t look inside and you close those goddamn curtains.”   
  
“Oh…”

The shark’s eyes only widened as the other used whatever energies he had left to press himself against the prince once more, their lips colliding like they did the day of the wedding. That wasn’t a very… Zora thing to do, but he liked it. Not to mention the Hylian was putting a lot more effort than he did last time in looking convincing.

Link didn’t bite, nor he touched Sidon’s lips with his tongue, yet a satisfied moan escaped his lips. For a second, just a second, the prince wondered if the other wasn’t actually enjoying this, but then Link spoke against his lips, his tone full of annoyance.   
  
“Are you going to move your ass or not?”   
  


“Yessir-”   
  
Definitely an act, he concluded with amusement, before getting up once more with his ‘spouse’ between his arms and proceeding to give them some well deserved privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Revali mean? What is Link hiding from Sidon? Who knows. And are Sidon's ideas right? Are the Zola working against *everyone*?


	40. The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter, some things sounded much better in italian, but HERE WE ARE. A rather chill chapter awaits!

Sidon felt almost like a prisoner during the days that followed the first meeting: Teba and a few of his most trusted men organized a flying trip to Tobio’s Hollow, well aware that it was going to be difficult and they weren’t going to land for days to avoid being shot down. It was only four Rito without more than a bow not to catch enemy attention. 

For two days they were going to be forced to fly over water, a task only few people of the Village could perform, and Sidon had been spared most details about it. It wasn’t a real surprise not getting to learn about Rito tactics, but it was boring just… sitting in a hut and watching time pass.    
  
At least Link got to rest. The Hylian barely moved from his pile of pillows and blankets, getting up only whenever he had to use the vase or try to eat whatever Sidon prepared for him. The Zora had been allowed to keep a fire and he was trying really hard to make things as soft on the stomach as possible but… Link was tired. Constantly tired.

The prince had to admit he was getting worried, even if he could imagine how much the Hylian’s body still needed to recover… he still tried to refuse food. Back in the castle he could eat almost as much as the prince, even if it was different kinds of food, and now even a simple soup.   
  
With Zelda and Ganon kept in a different place, only Riju was allowed to visit the centenar every day, her duty to clean Link’s leg wound and keep the Hylian queen updated. Sidon was more than happy to wait right outside the small hut with Laruta during those moments: the Zora couldn’t handle the sight of the stump. Not to mention the Gerudo girl’s updates about it were always reassuring, it was apparently getting better.   
  
Speaking of the child- the first day she was incredibly bored, Sidon had to request the Rito for games they could play in the tranquility of their house. A board for mill was now there, they had various card games Sidon couldn’t really figure out, but what both Zora got fond of was the chess set.

The kid learnt to play from him and they had countless little ‘wars’ as Laruta practiced. While she was not an expert and Sidon had to occasionally let her win, the little one seemed to enjoy herself to the point she ended humming theme songs during the games, giving each piece personality and making little voices for them.   
  
Laruta still struggled to remember the proper movements, occasionally, and there were times she messed up moving ‘Miss Soup’ on the board, but at least both had a way to pass their time together. It wasn’t the most fun thing in the world, perhaps, but the prince could also use a bit of relaxation, his back still hurt from carrying Link around all the time.   
  
“You know…” Laruta said, moving her pawn one square further. “I like being here with you and-” Laruta bit her lips, aware she almost called Link by his name. No, she had to be careful and get used to address him properly in front of others. “Mama. It’s so peaceful here.”   
  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, dear.” he replied, pretending not to see how his tower had easy access to eat one of the horses, now, and moving a pawn closer to the kid’s.   
  
“It’s just… huh…”   
  
“What, dear?”   
  
She shook her head, moving the queen without clear direction. Sidon softened just a little, offering her a smile.   
  
“If you’re trying to distract me with words, you should make a better attempt at it.”   
  
“The only reply was a loud groan, then something shuffled near them. That was when both Zora realized Link was awake and rolled in his blankets to look at them. He still seemed overly tired, but Sidon didn’t want to bring that up, not now.   
  
“Good morning, sleepyhead.” he greeted him with a smile. Link didn’t reply, he only crawled toward them, a blanket still on his shoulders, and took place right next to Laruta. Wait, was he planning to help the kid-   
  
“Scoot over, kid, it’s you two against me, now.”   
  
The two Zora exchanged a glance and, before the other could ask, Sidon was already grabbing pillows to give him something to lean on as he stood by the board. Laruta? She was already sitting next to Sidon’s place.   
  
That, perhaps, was the friendliest approach the Hylian had with Laruta since she was found in the bag and neither Sidon or the kid wanted to irritate the man, especially considering his condition.   
  
“Before we start, perhaps you could try to take a few sips of-”   
  
“Not now, Red, I don’t want to get up to pee in the middle of a game.”   
  
“But-”   
  
“I will have something when we’re done. Don’t worry, it won’t take long…”

Link allowed the prince to accommodate him in a more comfortable position, Laruta placed all pieces back to their starting point and the Hylian turned the board so the black pieces the kid used so far would be right in front of her.   
  
That was his way to tell Sidon he was now playing with on the kid’s side, it wasn’t Laruta playing with him, huh? Okay, he could accept that.   
  
“You know, my dear? I had no idea you knew how to play chess.”   
  
“Please…” Link huffed, not amused, with most of the hut covered by curtains and blankets he didn’t even try to sound too kind toward the prince. “I told you I spent an awful amount of time bedridden, didn’t I?”   
  
“Yes, you did, but you mainly mentioned musical instruments. Oh, and your knitting.”   
  
“Mhm… well, it’s not just that.”   
  
“I know it’s a bit late to ask about it, but I’d like to learn more about you.”    
  
One of the hylian’s ears dropped and he raised an eyebrow, his attention on the prince now. Sidon coughed, trying to make himself more clear.

“I mean, most of the things I know come from your job and what you were forced to share, you never really told me about your actual hobbies or passions, horses aside…”   
  
There was a moment of silence, then Link only sighed, pushing the board toward the other two.    
  
“Get down to business, kids, let’s see how good you are.”   
  
\- - -    
  
Even with both of Laruta and Sidon’s efforts combined, even if Link occasionally dozed off as the two were discussing their next move, all the Zora got to experience against the Hylian was loss. Link was always a couple of moves ahead of them, whenever the two thought they secured their king there always was some trap waiting for them.   
  
The prince did notice that Laruta seemed to learn more quickly, now that she was struggling, and the kid even pointed out a few interesting things as they proceeded, but they were no match for the strategist. It didn’t really come as a surprise, Sidon expected Link to be good at chess, but at the same time it was almost frustrating being beaten every single time.   
  
The group got so invested over their little battles they barely noticed time fly: when Link joined them it was just after lunchtime, the Rito were kind enough to fish for the Zora and Sidon had been delighted by the taste of their salmons, when they finally seemed to step up it was almost time to settle for dinner.   
  
He wanted to stop and try to get Link to eat something, or at least drink, but at the same time him and Laruta were finally gaining terrain. Most of Link’s stronger pieces were threatening the black king, sure, but at the same time the prince managed to secure the crown behind a wall of good defenses, while the black queen raided most of the enemy army.   
  
“Oh, centenar, looks like you may be in trouble…” he hummed, grinning in Link’s direction. 

“Am I?” Was the only reply, as the Hylian’s blue eyes abandoned the board for a moment, gazing in the red Zora’s direction. That was his mistake. Sidon’t lips curved in a toothy grin, perhaps Link knew what he was doing, but taking his attention away from the wooden battlefield as he made his move was going to cost him heavily.   
  
“Who knows…” With a swift movement, Sidon brought his queen all the way ahead, kicking off Link’s queen. Who was laughing now? Both Zora grinned and Laruta even got up on her tiny feet, wrapping her arms around Sidon’s larger one: they got him, there was no way he could survive that, and the queen was now close enough to threaten the white king!   
  
“You know what leaders are for, Sidon?”   
  
The prince’s grin disappeared immediately. When his actual name was used, it was the moment to pay attention. But to what? Was the strategist trying to talk his way out of    
  
“To guide the others, of course.”   
  
“Mhm… and why?”

“Because… that’s what leaders are for? What’s the point of the question?”   
  
“You see, little prince…” The strategist started playing with his queen, caressing it with the tip of his fingers and studying it like it was the first time he saw a little carved crown like it. “Leaders exist to lead others, as the word implies, but the important thing is the why.”   
  
Sidon and Laruta exchanged a confused glance, then their attention returned to Link.   
  
“In most books leaders are portrayed as people above the rest, but that’s not what a good leader is.” The centenar groaned just slightly as he adjusted his position against the pillows, his body still ached, apparently. “When a leader rises to the challenge, it should never be in complete self interest. Leaders rise so others can learn from their experience, true leaders make sure they’re lifting up others with them, so when anything happens… they will be ready to step up to the occasion.”   
  
The strategist’s lips curved in a grin and his blue eyes locked with Sidon’s golden ones.   
  
“What…?”   
  
“Doing a good job as leader, means taking care even of your smallest pawn.”   
  
Sidon squinted in the other’s direction, lowered his gaze back to the board and suddenly realized the trap him and Laruta stepped in.   
  
“Oh, no…”   
  
The Hylian leaned forward, gently pushing a pawn in the last row of the board, then he knocked it off and places the queen in it’s place. How did even Sidon miss that attempt at queening? He was so invested in the other, generally more dangerous pieces, he didn’t even see the pawn slowly moving forward.   
  
“Checkmate.”   
  
The Zora let out an annoyed groan. That area ‘was’ safe for his king, but now there wasn’t a single place where to move it away from the queen without entering the line of action of another piece.    
  
“Okay, you win.”   
  
“And I win because even when odds were all against it, I believed that even my most unlikely ally could pull it off.”   
  
The Zora started putting the chess pieces away after giving Laruta a comforting pat on the head. He suddenly knew what the other meant.

“I was your most unlikely ally, back in the days, wasn’t I?”   
  
To think that now he was in love with the most difficult person he ever met, no matter how he considered Hylians inferior to him before that weird alliance. Link only shrugged, pulling the blankets up and covering himself almost completely.   
  
“Maybe I’m just trying to teach you kids how to play chess.” He rolled over, disappearing between the pillows, and the Zora knew they were soon going to have another battle to get Link to eat anything. “Or, perhaps, I’m glad you’re proving me right, finally stepping up to the challenge.”

The prince smiled, getting up on his feet and passing Laruta the board. Their fishes were going to be delivered soon and he was probably going to prepare some soup with Sunshrooms, Zita’s book mentioned how they always warmed up old bones and not only he gathered some, he also saw them in the Rito shops as well. Which was probably for the better, considering he wasn’t too confident in his drying methods.

“I’m proud of you… now this… careful, centenar, or I will start wondering if you changed your mind about rejecting me.” He teased.   
  
A grunt came from the bundle of blankets.   
  
“Why do I even put up with your bullshit, Red?”   
  
Sidon laughed at that little moment of normality.   
  
“Because you love me, my dear.”   
  
Before Link could reply with anything, probably a snarky remark, even Laruta chimed in, wrapping her arms around Sidon’s leg.   
  
“And you love me too, right mama?”   
  
Another loud grunt followed and even the last bits of yellow wig disappeared under the wool. The Zora shook his head, bent down to lift Laruta up between his arms, the idea of using fresher mushrooms instead of his personal supplies inspired him and perhaps he could find something else filled with nutrients if he took a trip to the shop. They were going to have guards following them all the way, but that didn’t bother the prince.   
  
“Well, dearest, I will take our daughter to the shop, there’s something I want to check.” They had no money but… he wasn’t going to ask for anything too fancy, just basic food, right? And in case he could at least try to trade some of his items for things Link could like more than the rations he was being offered.   
  
“Whatever…”   
  
After receiving such a loving, heartfelt goodbye from the centenar, Sidon stepped out.   
  
\- - -   
  
“Wait… what do you mean this is milk without milk?”   
  
The Rito shop was completely different from the small shop Beedle periodically set up in Tarrey Town: there were no strange items, nor a ridiculous amount of bottled bugs, but there were rows and rows of different arrows and a whole section dedicated to foods he wasn’t familiar with. 

It wasn’t even the kind of ingredients he used to cook for the Rito of Tarrey Town, there were countless berries and fruits he never saw before. And one thing that caught his eyes? 

Butter. As soon as he heard it was made with milk, Sidon stated he wasn’t interested: he knew Link didn’t just scrape creams from his food, he carefully avoided any area where they had been poured back in the castle (and, according to him, that didn’t make things completely safe since cross contamination was a possibility.). The Rito vendor puffer her feathers, an amused chirp leaving her beak, and said that it was no problem at all, she had a few substitutes for people with allergies or who ate differently. 

“It’s milk made with Rice, sir..” she chirped. “It’s a simple process, really, we make it with rice, water, a bit of salt and dates, to provide sweetness.”   
  
“And is it safe for people who are allergic to mik?”

“Absolutely.”   
  
Sidon weighted the white bottle between his hands and turned in Revali’s direction, the Rito was supervising their trip to the shop and had been incredibly silent the whole time. To be honest, it was a surprise to find out the champion himself had not been chosen for a long flying mission but… perhaps they felt safer having him around.

The bird only nodded in his direction, it wasn’t apparently an item too expensive for them to make and giving a bottle for free was fine. Sidon added it to his small bag that already held almond cookies and other little things that he hoped would convince his ‘wife’ to eat at least a bit more.    
  
He thanked the seller, warned Revali not to get any ‘weird idea’ when the Rito asked for confirmation about Link’a allergy and returned to his little hut as Laruta played with a small wooden fish the merchant gifted her. 

Rice milk. There were plenty of recipes in his book that involved milk and he avoided them all, so far, perhaps he could now give them a try.   
  
“Honey, we’re back.”   
  
A hand poking from the blankets welcomed them back and the prince had to admit it to himself: even if they were in the heart of the enemy territory, even if they were basically prisoners treated with extreme respect until Teba was back, he was loving being there.

  
  
\- - - 

  
  
Link did, in fact, enjoy rice milk. Sidon couldn’t be more delighted to find out that the centenar had something nutrient he agreed to drink without too many stories. Perhaps it wasn’t much, but the Rito assured him milk was rich in nutrients and that was better than having the knight limiting himself to a couple of spoons of soup whenever the prince insister.   
  
“So?”   
  
“...so?”   
  
The prince’s tail was slightly wagging as he stared to the centenar.   
  
“Is it good?”   
  
Link rolled his eyes, placing down his cup of ‘milk and chocolate’. Sidon was delighted when he found out cocoa powder had nothing dangerous in it, all he ever heard about chocolate was that bars were called ‘milk chocolate’ and that had always been a natural no. This, though? Link seemed to enjoy it.   
  
“Yes it is… now go back to your trouts, you big child.”   
  
Laruta swallowed one of the small trouts that were on her plate and grinned widely.   
  
“Dad is really good at showing mom how much he loves her, isn’t he?”   
  
The Hylian huffed, taking a small slice of roasted bread and dipping it in the sweet milk. His tentative bites were small and not even comparable to how much Link used to eat but… it was nice not fighting about it. Things had been stressful for anyone who tried to convince him to have a meal and Sidon even wasted his ‘true name’ card just to have him taste a soup.   
  
“What can I say, I’m a natural…” was all Sidon replied, grinning widely and raising the mouth up, throwing a trout in his throat. Unlike Hylians, they had no need to chew on anything and in the past months his manners started to change for the worst.   
  
“You two are so annoying…” was Link’s only reply.   
  


Peace didn’t last long, sadly. While the centenar rested and Sidon cleaned the pot, a couple of guards stepped in without even announcing themselves. The prince immediately assumed a dignified stance, crossing his arms behind his back, and Link pushed the blankets down- Sidon didn’t even know when he managed to put on his wig but he was done questioning the other.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Teba and his men are back, the chief requires your presence at the table.”

They were back. It took the warriors more than a week to complete their mission, an awful amount of time considering they could fly, but the long wait was finally over. Sidon took a deep breath, offering the guards a small bow of his head.   
  
“Inform Lady Tevi I will send my daughter to the pools below, she will be in charge of her safety, me and my wife will reach you in a moment, she will need to to change her clothes before we follow you.”   
  
The Rito stepped out, one guard waiting outside, and Sidon was quick to gather Link’s warmest clothes. When it was just the two of them, he didn’t bother acting regal and only scattered the various white dresses around trying to feel anything that seemed thick enough.

“Is this good enough?” He asked, kneeling down at the centenar’s side and waiting for the warrior to give them some privacy. The remaining Rito seemed to get the message and pushed the curtains close, allowing Link to abandon his cocoon and start to prepare for the meeting.    
  
“It’s good…” was all the centenar said, taking off the warmer dress he used in that somehow more ‘domestic’ setting. The prince couldn’t help but let his eyes wander on his body: while Sidon’s knowledge of what made Hylians attractive was almost null, it didn’t take a genius to know Link looked terrible. His ribs were visible enough Sidon could count them, his skin was incredibly pale and it felt dry to the touch.   
  
Long dresses and wearing more than a single layer were certainly helping to keep up with appearances but…   
  
“I know you hate to discuss about this, but we should get at least a Gerudo medic’s opinion on your condition.”   
  
“... I will try to eat more.”   
  
“You keep saying that, yet you keep rejecting food. Link, I… why are you giving up?”   
  
“I’m not giving up.”   
  
“But that’s how it feels…” he whispered, his fins flattening against his body in a sign of distress. “If I was the pawn on your board, let me say I don’t want you to be my queen.”   
  
It was a stupid comparison, certainly, but Link did sacrifice his queen so the pawn could ascend and- even if they were in no real battlefield, Sidon couldn’t even imagine to cut the time they had together even shorter.

  
Link closed his eyes ad his ears dropped, then he shook his head and lifted one hand to scratch under Sidon’s chin, right where the softer scales began.   
  
“I promise I will get better, it will just take time. I told you, I refuse to fall until I see my queen-”   
  
“- on the throne, I know. But after that?”   
  
“...” A bitter laugh followed after a good moment of silence. “I doubt I am in the condition to run a stable, after all.”   
  
“But you still hold that dream close to your heart, right?”   
  
“Of course I do, kid.”   
  
He started helping the Hylian with his only sock, then got to the clothes and started wrapping him in various layers, well aware that no matter what, Link felt cold.   
  
“Then… what about… I could help. Like now, you could teach me what to do, I could do the hard work, we could run the stable together.”   
  
“Sidon… you’re a prince, first, and second, we’re not a real couple.” he whispered, making sure not to be heard. “That wouldn’t be…”   
  
“Well, we’d have other people around? And… Can I tell you something? It’s a bit silly, but…”   
  
“Shoot.”   
  
“I’m learning a lot from Zita’s book, okay? And I am really enjoying the whole… taking care of people. If not in a stable with you-” the prince bit his lips, fastening the belt around the Hylian’s hips. “-I don’t think I’d like to return to the throne, unless Mipha ordered me to. I think I’d like to study medicine.”   
  
He wasn’t sure about that, he had doubts about many things, and it didn’t seem real until he actually said it out loud… but yes, he wanted to take care of others. Link didn’t immediately reply and when Sidon looked up in his direction he almost feared his reaction. That declaration probably came out of completely nowhere and it wasn’t like the prince thought too much about it.   
  
“I… you will either become a good doctor or a good prince, I believe that.” That was all Link said, patting one hand against Sidon’s shoulder and basically letting him know he wasn’t going to be included in his stable project anyway. “But it’s time for us to go. People are waiting, I’m well covered and I will… I will manage to stand up for a while.”   
  
“You know no one is going to comment on your etiquette if you stay on the seat, right? People aren’t blind to your missing leg or-” how his limbs shaked whenever he tried to do too much. Link said it was a side effect of abusing endura potions when his muscles were already at their limits but… the prince didn’t like that. “People will understand if you rest.”   
  
“I still have my honor, kid. And come on-” Link wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck, pulling him close. “Take me to the meeting, I’m really curious to hear what Teba found in Tobio’s Hollow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to Teba and his men...


	41. A dangerous plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning something and ONLY when I was almost done I realized it was contradicting something I said in the very first chapters. Picture me throwing in the bin 4k+ words worth of content and restarting to plan fic details... hours before the update.

It took everyone less than twenty minutes to gather, Sidon and Link were clearly thee last to join as the others were already standing around the table, but the prince wasn’t going to apologize for taking his time to cover his ‘wife’ well with wool and anything he could stuff under the long, white dress.

Link easily looked almost twice his size, but no one made a single comment about it. If anything, Sidon took mental note that the centenar’s lips weren’t turning blue so far, so it was probably enough to make him feel comfortable. With Link struggling to stand up and one of the Zora’s hands behind his back to help him balance, the two officially joined the meeting as Teba and his men stepped out of the chief’s hut.   
  
Sidon immediately squinted in their direction, that was only two men and both Teba and his flying partner were covered in bandages. Whatever happened back there couldn’t be good in the slightest, he could only hope the other warriors were merely at the infirmary and not… well, lost. Those wounds… their feathers had been burned, Sidon could at least tell as much.    
  
Teba silently walked next to the chief, standing up beside him, and everyone prepared for whatever news was coming from Tobio’s Hollow.   
  
“You are all aware of what our mission was, so I will spare introductions. We reached our destination by the fourth day and we landed behind the mountain top to recover some energies, ready to check the area as long as we had more power in our wings. We rested for an hour or so, then we tried to check what was awaiting us.”   
  
The Rito stopped, one feathered hand reaching for the other arm during a fit of pain. As soon as he recovered control of himself, Teba shook his head to continue.   
  
“There was almost nothing to be seen: Tobio’s Hollow was dry as expected, with only the tar pond and little to no Zora activity. We kept our distance, since queen Zelda informed us enemy bows were supposed to have a longer range than usual, and we assumed we were safe. There were no structures like the one we found in the Drenan Highlands and we assumed the present Zora meant no threat.”

Sidon only had to look at the two warriors to know they were wrong. He glanced down in Link’s direction, but the centenar’s attention was completely on the white Rito.

“We barely spent half an hour there, when we saw some movements. We tried to keep a low profile, not wanting to attract undesidered attention, but even if the Zora didn’t seem interested in us… they already knew we were there.” Teba stopped, taking another sharp breath and trying to hold back his pain. “The attack came from the Lake of Courage. We were distracted by action near the tar, a couple of Zora entered the small lake at first and we didn’t see them emerge again… we were curious,most species will get hurt in that boiling mess, and even the Zora we fought up north could only spend so long in that substance. Those warriors, though? They weren’t returning to the surface.”   
  
He paused again, closing his eyes for a second.   
  
“That’s when we were attacked. ora like the one you brought here, from behind us. They didn’t even need to leave the water, they surprised us by spitting fireballs and ice spheres in our direction.” The warrior almost lost his balance and Revali was quick to stand at his side to offer one wing for support. Despite the Champion’s attitude and reputation, Sidon could see the man cared for his fellow soldiers. Teba frowned, but in the end he accepted the help.

“As I was saying… we didn’t see it coming. Those weren’t natural attacks. Those spheres moved fast and… even if we dodged them, at first, they exploded as soon as they hit anything, spreading both ice and flames all around. That didn’t feel natural and… only two of us managed to escape.”   
  
Fire and ice spitting Zora… whose attacks exploded on contact? It felt hard to believe, yet at the same time it was the same concept of the essence of chuchu-jellies, wasn’t it? Their essence was somehow stable until their consciousness disappeared and they were hit by anything, then explosions followed. It was one of the prime reasons Cowpea used electric chuchu on the tip of his arrows to fight Zora, the centenar admitted it himself.   
  
Sidon massaged his chin. The water above the now submerged forest of courage was deep enough for Zora to swim, and-   
  
“Oh…”   
  
He turned to look at Link, he was the one who flooded the southern region and, while most areas had been drained to allow Hylian and Gerudo passage, at the same time the centenar had to redirect the excessive flow coming from Central Lake somewhere and that was the perfect area where to do so. The southern passage to Damel Forest had been basically sealed and… Link’s plan to put his hands on the Gerudo terrains? That was the only reason that area was covered in water deep enough for Zora to swim.

From how Link’s fingers were clenched around the white dress covering him, he could tell the other felt guilty about it. Link’s priority in battle had always been avoiding casualties, even between the enemy population, he was probably cursing himself for not predicting… that. Not that back then he could even suspect something bigger than them was at play.   
  
Sidon sighed, gently placing one hand behind Link’s back, trying to reassure him a bit. It was almost surprising when the other leaned against his touch, but the prince had other things to focus on at the moment.   


“What we saw before fleeing were more troops coming from the area. More Zora were emerging from the tar than we had seen go inside and… some of them were exactly like the creature queen Zelda and prince Sidon brought here. We can assume… they are, indeed, the enemy. And they’re now perfectly aware they’ve been discovered.”   
  
Sidon held his breath. If the enemy was, indeed, starting to move against them… that probably meant his sister was in danger, considering how deep into the Zora society those ‘Zola’ seemed to be. While he was by no mean attached to her, Sidon was the one who put her on the throne to protect himself.

“If we assume those creatures can survive and travel in those puddles of otherwise inhabitable liquid.” Some heads turned in the centenar’s direction, Servilia had been almost silent the whole time during the last meeting, but now she was speaking with a serious and almost commanding tone. “We should consider all pools potential deathtraps. How many of them do we have mapped at the moment?”

Against all odds, even if he ruffled his feathers for a second, Revali was the one who stepped in with a reply.    
  
“We don’t really map tar pits, nor poisonous ones, they’re usually small enough to be avoided and not an important strategic point since even the normal Zora can also move freely in it, at least to move around.”   
  
“They still get skin damage from being exposed to it.” Link pointed out, squinting and reaching for the map, starting to place down little flags on it. One pit on the Plateau, one near the forest in the north, a couple more around the map then he stopped, unsure on how to proceed. “I admit I… cannot remember many other spots.”   
  
“We will ask our recon soldiers if they can give us more info.”   
  
Sidon found himself amazed by the fact that, despite the deep hatred between them, Revali and Link could just immediately cooperate against a common enemy. Not to mention ‘Servilia’ dropped all pretenses to be dumb and no one beside the Gerudo Chief seemed surprised.

“I can at least say the tar near Thyphlo Forest should be safe, queen Mipha used it a couple of times for tactical advantage. I suppose the call and curse of the forest are something those creatures don’t want to deal with in the long terms.” Link licked his lips and frowned. “I know this may sound pretentious but… I think that establishing peace may not be enough, we need to establish an alliance and fast.”   
  
“How do you plan to do so, young maiden? We can work an alliance at this table, that’s true, but as long as the Zora don’t receive their orders they won’t cooperate with us. And if the enemy is deep within the ranks of your people, sending a quick messenger won’t really solve our problems.”   
  
Sidon pretended not to notice how Link frowned when the other called the Zora ‘his people’ and he waited for the centenar to take the next move. Perhaps he was still using the high pitched voice of Servillia, but the farce was almost completely gone. There was a strategist at the table, not a meek wife. It was perhaps going to be hard to explain, later, but in case the prince was merely going to say his partner felt much better now.

“You do have a point there, Champion Revali…” Link frowned, looking at the presents around the table, then he grimaced, took a deep breath and returned his attention to the blue Rito of the village. “Prince Sidon will not have time to walk back to the Domain and queen Zelda’s authority isn’t recognized by the Zora. Not to mention the Hylian leader has been hiding for quite some time and while many of us know about her… I could see Zora leaders outright ignoring her call.”   
  
“Are you suggesting we leave the Zora out of the alliance?” the chief elder asked, Link immediately shook his head.   
  
“I’m suggesting… There’s one figure that’s relevant between the Zora and who can speak on the prince’s behalf, isn’t it?”   
  
Revali’s eyes widened and the Rito helped Teba to his seat before crossing his arms behind his back, standing right next to Kaepora.    
  
“You’re suggesting we send you?”   
  
“I’m suggesting someone flies me there. I have contacts and allies, I wouldn’t be alone…”   
  
Sidon’s heartbeat skyrocketed and his jaw dropped. What? But Link could barely hold himself up, one quick look around confirmed that pretty much anyone else present was thinking the same.   
  
“...please, ma’am, elaborate further.”   
  
“Well, Champion Revali. I’m small, I’m thin, easy to transport and, according to your people, you are the most resistant and faster flying warrior in this town. Let’s have our leaders prepare us proper documents and let us be the ones reaching for Queen Mipha.”   
  
Silence. Sidon couldn’t believe what he just heard and other presents were also clearly uncomfortable with the idea of sending someone who could barely stand as emissary. It was true that Servilia had been in front of everyone during the wedding, no risk of mistaken identity when she had visible scars others could check and Mipha herself was familiar with it… Link had Viri’s women, his old unit, friends between many Zora guards, but…   
  
“I cannot let you go.” The Zora didn’t even realize he said that until he felt everyone’s eyes on him. Link only sighed, his ears dropping.   
  
“It’s not about what we want or not, my dearest one. I may be sick, but I must do my part.” The Hylian turned in his direction, offering one of the overly sweet and fake smiles Servilia always reserved him. “You didn’t fall in love with a person who’d just turn back when their help was needed, did you?”

Servilia’s voice, but those were Link’s words and manners, weren’t they? Sidon’s fists clenched, but he had to act like the leader Link expected him to be, at least for him.   
  
“No, my dear. I… If the Champion thinks such a task is doable, I will cast my lot with yours.”   
  
The strategist nodded in the prince’s direction and returned his attention to Revali, who had been unusually silent the whole time.   
  
“What do you say, champion? Are you offering me your wings?”   
  
For a second Sidon could see Revali’s rage rise, the bird’s beak opened and his feather tried to raise once more, but he managed to masquerade his aggression decently enough.   
  
“I will need time to plan a proper route to reach the capital. We will need to fly at night not to be seen… it would normally be impossible for any group to perform such a task but I do believe I’m skilled enough to take you there. That being said… I will need time to organize myself. Check currents, good landing spots and places where we will be able to fly off…”   
  
Revali and Link locked eyes with each other, they both clearly despised the idea of being on their own for a while but… it wasn’t for them, it was for everyone else.   
  
“What will be the plan once we reach the Zora capital?”   
  
“We’ll not head directly there, there’s a small Hylian outpost half a day from there. We will find some of the men who used to work under the champion Link Link- hopefully Cadence of will be there, but even if we cannot find her.. I am willing to trust those men.”   
  
Cadence… Caddy? Perhaps the blonde girl who helped them the night they had to flee from the palace, didn’t Link call her Caddy? That barely mattered when the prince could feel his heart in the stomach at the idea of parting from the Hylian. Link wasn’t doing well enough to travel, perhaps he almost hoped they could rest even longer in the village to give him time to recover, but… he knew the centenar, once he decided something there was no way to dissuade him.   
  
And they couldn’t afford any kind of heartfelt talk in front of everyone.    
  
Looking in Zelda’s direction, The prince realized the woman was literally clawing her own dress, swallowing down her own worries, and Ganondorf was seemingly upset as well. 

Revali clicked his beak once, turning in the chief’s direction. When the old man nodded in his direction, the warrior took a deep breath.   
  
“We accept. But I will let you know that at the very first sign that this is a trap, young maiden, I will personally make sure you fall before I do.”   
  
“Fair.” Sidon saw some of the tension abandon Link’s shoulders, he clearly had a plan in his head and he needed to head back, Revali was just a means to reach his goal. “Now, we should put down how we are allies and… all…” The centenar’s leg went weak, his arms started shaking and Sidon was quick to move his arms to hold his partner and keep him from falling to the ground.   
  
“All good?”   
  
“All good… just a moment of weakness, I’m fine.”   
  
He wasn’t fine and Sidon knew that better than anyone else. He just… wanted Link to rest and recover, but he had to be strong, it wasn’t just their lives that were on the line.   
  
“Then rest, dear, you have a long journey awaiting you.” Sidon closed his eyes for a second, it was his time to step up, Link clearly had the blood of a leader but he lacked the strength to head five tribes right now. “I am aware that last time we walked away from this table discussing our prospects for a possible peace, but I think our focus now should be how, as an alliance, we’ll face this new enemy.”

“You know, young prince…” Sidon turned his head In Urbosa’s direction, the woman had been silent until that moment. “I know we’ll eventually need to figure out how to deal with fire and ice spitting monsters-”   
  
“If I may….” Teba dared, aware that he was interrupting a tribe leader “It’s worth mentioning those creatures seemed to swallow water before spitting in our direction.”   
  
“That would explain why they didn’t use that kind of attacks while chasing our group.” hummed Zelda, her fingers hammering against the table. Gan, Sidon and Riju nodded, that made sense and it probably offered them some kind of edge: the Zora and the Rito terrain weren’t going to be proper battlefields for their enemies. The wetlands, on the other hand…   
  
“Oh…” Sidon blinked, exchanging a quick look with his so-called spouse. The whole Central Hyrule had been flooded for almost a century and it bordered with literally all tribes. The whole flooding suddenly took a whole different meaning, if those originally were Zora who lived in freshwater and only adapted to live in more extreme environments… “We need to drain the Central Lake as soon as possible…”

It was true that some of Sidon’s Zora lived in those areas and the Hylians had boats to move above it but… he didn’t trust all his men, not anymore, and most of the lake was left to itself because no one enjoyed Hylian ruins.   
  
“And how do you plan to do that?” The Rito chief asked.   
  
Sidon literally saw Link light up, his cheeks regaining a bit of color as he pulled the map toward him once more. Now, Sidon’s whole plan was shutting off Vah Ruta and having the Divine Beast face the Sea every time it was required to be emptied, the centenar clearly had something more complex in mind.

“Let me show you…” Link grinned, grabbing his glasses and putting them on top of his nose. 

\- - -

SIdon was worried. 

The centenar used most of his energies on the meeting and left him half hidden under his blankets. Revali requested three days to prepare himself and Link was trying to regain some strength before leaving as the leaders worked their alliance out. They had no time if the enemy knew they were moving against them.

Yunobo and Daruk were already rolling toward Death mountain with the hope that a common enemy could convince their people to join the fight (Sidon wasn’t jealous of how Link looked at Yunobo as the large man was leaving, not at all.), Zelda and Ganondorf requested a private meeting with the Gerudo Chief and the Fury for reasons Sidon ignored and… that left him with Laruta. 

All he could do to help, no matter how much he hated that, was to do his best in playing his part. If the Hylian could go against his own pure hatred for the Rito, Sidon could push down his worries and support his choice while planning what to do with the other representatives.   
  
He hated not having all answers now and having another council already planned for the next day, but, unlike him who was basically isolated, the other leaders all had to consult their own people and discuss with them. The Zora? The Zora could only play family and wait, hoping for the best.

The ‘dad’ picked the kid up and, to let Link rest as much as he needed, decided to pay a visit to some of the clothing shops to see what kind of ruby enhanced things they could offer. Again, he lacked actual money and he had to limit his expenses to whatever the guards escorting them would allow Sidon to pick but… Beedle was right. Gems were almost worthless in the current economy, this even considering the shortage brought by the Gorons isolating themselves. 

Him and Laruta checked together a present for ‘mom’, ending up settling for a short but strong looking scarf with two rubies placed in little pockets created with the wool. It was simple, easy to wear, and siding one ruby in the front and one in the back was hopefully going to keep Link’s chest moderately warm. 

More of those weird alternatives to milk were also selected during their little shopping trip, apparently a lot of Gerudo weren’t able to digest milk if it didn’t come from camels or sand seals (Whatever those animals were), and the Rito adapted their markets to their usual guests. A blessing, the prince told himself while picking almond cookies and candied nuts: perhaps the centenar was having more and more problems eating, but he always had a soft spot for sweets.   
  
He actually rejoiced when one of the sellers offered him apple juice, Sidon still remembered it was one of Link’s favorite drinks from the centenar’s reunion with his men. After gathering a small amount of supplies and buying Laruta a couple of colored fishes to eat, Sidon decided to head back to his hut.   
  
As soon as they arrived, he realized a small group had gathered in front of it, the Fury was leaving in Riju’s company and a couple of Rito were quick after them. Sidon immediately hurried toward them, almost dropping his groceries as he jumped across the stairs.

“What’s wrong?” he immediately asked, approaching the two women. 

Urbosa shook his head, offering him a somehow reassuring smile.    
  
“It’s all okay, young prince, I just needed to speak with your wife and took advantage of Riju’s daily visit to her leg.”

Sidon squinted in her direction. He heard about the Fury and how terrifying she could be, but right now the only word he could find to describe her tone of voice and attitude was ‘motherly’. And, hey… if Link was fine, everything was good.   
  
“May I ask what this discussion was about, Lady Urbosa?”   
  
The woman shook her head, offering him a smile that was a mix of caring and mischievous at the same time.   
  
“You will see tomorrow, young one. Now go, your beloved has a surprise for you.”

He tilted his head, realizing the Rito were also leaving and between them there was also Harth. Okay, that was a Rito he trusted, at least. Sidon adjusted the weight of Laruta between his arms and stepped inside the little hut, finding Link alone but awake. He was still sitting on the blankets, studying a large bow and touching it with a gentleness rare to see in his movements. 

“You ordered yourself a new weapon?” the prince asked, stepping in and closing the curtains behind his back. There was barely any light in the little hut but he could still see the centenar.

“Wow, mama, that’s almost as tall as you are, isn’t it?” Laruta hopped down from Sidon’s arms, approaching Link and sitting in front of him, reaching for the bow.   
  
“It’s actually taller.”   
  
Sidon frowned, both because ‘that smile’ was back on Link’s face and he learnt not to trust it one bit, and because he didn’t know how the centenar could even hope to pull the strings of a bow bigger than himself. It was true many people confirmed Link used to be able to pull Lynels bows before, but right now he could barely hold himself up.   
  
“My dear, what do you have in mind? You can’t possibly… plan to use that.” 

Sidon took a seat right next to Laruta and reached forward, trying to place his hand over the centenar’s. Link simply pulled back, avoiding the contact.   
  
“I asked Harth to make this for me before even leaving Tarrey Town…”   
  
The prince frowned. Of course, Link probable expected to be in a better shape by the time they reached Rito Village and-

“But it’s not for me.”

“Huh?”   
  
Link was still avoiding Sidon’s eyes and keeping that somehow neutral expression on his face. Wait, it was a longbow, right? And Link was a longbow specialist, so-   
  
“You’re not good in physical combat, that’s true, but I thought… perhaps your talent lies elsewhere. And we have three days ahead of us, I already asked the guards if they can take us to the shooting grounds tomorrow morning.”

The Zora’s eyes widened as he started to put the pieces together. That massive Falcon bow wasn’t for Link, nor it was for any other Hylian, the centenar ordered it for the prince himself.   
  
“Rest well today, prince, tomorrow I’m teaching you how to use a bow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I bet no one expected me to actually give Revali and Link a mission together. They're not happy about it but people depend on Servilia doing her part as Crown Princess...


	42. Tautog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW (and spoiler): in the second part, when they're near the archery grounds, be careful because the chapter gets a bit graphical in how you dispose of monsters.

Sidon couldn’t sleep. He knew he still had days before being forced to part from Link, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel afraid for the other. For a moment he almost wished for things to go back how they used to be, when he was an arrogant prince and he didn’t care about Link at all, but at the same time he was aware that he wasn’t proud of the person he used to be. 

He could feel Laruta’s tail occasionally pat against the mattress, the kid was probably having nice dreams as she kept herself warm against Sidon’s back, but Link was silent. He knew the man well enough to know he wasn’t really asleep, not now, he had always been loud in bed, even if his snoring decreased when he started being sick. 

Considering how much rest the centenar required in recent days, he could only imagine why he was still awake.

“You’re nervous too, huh?” He finally asked, pulling the bundle of blankets between his arms. Link didn’t protest, he only placed his forehead against the prince’s neck.

“I don’t like leaving both you and Zelda behind…” Link admitted. It was so strange when the Hylian was simply… honest about his worries, but Sidon never failed to welcome it. His large, webbed hands started playing with Link’s short hair. He missed the wild, messy bush that was always on the other’s head whenever the wig was down, but Link had been honest admitting that keeping long hair under a wig all day long without breaks was only going to be a nuisance.

“Funny to hear those words come from someone who can’t even stand up by himself and is about to leave with his worst enemy for a dangerous mission.”

“I will be fine. But not having you two under my watch will be a pain.”

“Not trusting us?”

“Something like that.”

Sidon let out a small chuckle, holding the man closer and searching in the dark for Link’s long, woolen hat. Apparently he knit it himself before leaving Tarrey town, it was almost a comically long green headwear but it both helped covering his hair and part of his neck, so it was all a bonus.

He made sure to tuck the long ears under the hat as well, while he usually needed to see those to truly read the Hylian’s mood.... it was useless in the complete darkness of their small hut. Considering the Hylian often complained about feeling cold everywhere and his extremities were generally freezing, he saw no reason to let them out.

Link didn’t even try to move away.

It was just so different from how things used to be, a few months ago Link would have slapped his hand away, and Sidon didn’t know if he was supposed to be happy about the change or just worried. 

“Link?”

“Mh?”

“About earlier… Why were you upset?” The centenar’s smile persisted for hours, even while they were having dinner, and only dropped when they finally decided to sleep. Sidon hated every second of it, it was a relief when Link seemed too tired to pretend all was fine.

He felt him shift inside his cocoon of wool and the centenar tucked his head under one of Sidon’s arms, the Zora found himself wondering if Link was seeking warmth, comfort or a mix of both. 

“I’m fine.” was his muffled response.

The prince sighed, rubbing his back.

“Come on, we both know it’s not true. Laruta is asleep and it’s just the two of us, what is truly going on?”

He heard Link kiss his teeth and take a deep breath. The Hylian seemed hesitant to speak for a long moment, then he finally seemed to give up.

“It’s nothing, really… I’m just… not eager to travel with that bag of feathers and lice.” A short pause. “Urbosa came to see how I need to be medicated and I will have to rely on his assistance the whole time. It pisses me off.”

The Zora frowned. He didn’t like that Revali was going to be in charge of the Hylian’s safety but… he could only imagine how the other felt about having to expose one of his bigger wounds to a man he swore to kill. 

“I’m sorry but it won’t be for long. Once you reach the Domain or your people, I know your old men will do the best to take over. You’re strong enough to handle a few days in the company of an asshole.”

“The asshole who killed my horse.”

He could feel the bitterness in Link’s voice, but it wasn’t only that. The centenar’s voice cracked for a moment, something that Sidon didn’t miss at all. Even if out of pure stubbornness the other didn’t cry, closing himself once more in his silence. Sidon waited in the silence, hearing Laruta’s little tail flap once more, but the other was clearly not resting.

Unlike the other nights he could feel him toss, even if just a little, between his covers. Anxiety? Pain?

“Link?”

“Mh?”

“It’s not just your trip with Revali that’s troubling you, is it? I’ve seen you face everything with your chin up, even death when you decided to join me and kill us both, so-”

He didn’t finish his sentence, Link inhaled sharply and the prince could hear his voice shake just a little when he spoke next.

“But that’s not true, kid, it’s not. You know why you’re still alive? You know why I hesitated at first?” Link sniffed after those words, the prince instinctively pulled him closer to kiss the top of his head. “Even then, I was afraid to die, even if it was my duty. I was so, so relieved when I realized I could use you and I had an excuse to keep myself alive. Just because I’m willing to die for my queen, it doesn’t mean I’m not afraid of death. I don’t want to die, Sidon.”

From the wetness against his scales, the prince could tell Link was crying, even if it was incredibly more controlled and silent than last time. That worried him, as far as he had seen and had been told, Link was not someone who poured his tears out easily.

“Link?” he asked in a whisper, caressing the back of his head. Little sudden movements confirmed Sidon that his Hylian was pushing down hiccups, no matter how good he was at hiding any sound.

“Sorry, I-” Link inhaled, shaking his head. “Pain spike.”

“Pain spike?”

“It’s been pretty bad the whole day and Lady Urbosa tried a few new things, it’s… the leg has been torturing me. But I will be fine, it’s just making my mind go in all the wrong directions.”

Pain. If that was true, he could understand why Link seemed so tense the whole time.

“Should I go and ask the Gerudo if they have some proper painkillers? Theirs should work with you.”

As soon as the prince shifted, trying to move away, Link reached for his fin, pushing his cold hand out of the cocoon and holding him in place. 

“I will be fine. I… just stay here with me, will you?”

“But-”

“Trust me, it’s better that way. I just need warmth.”

Sidon didn’t know if it was a request that came from not wanting to deal with a returning addiction while traveling with an enemy or something else, but the shark settled back on the mattress, Laruta readjusting her position against him as well.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Just… don’t leave me, okay?”

Sidon knew something was wrong, he could tell Link was holding back something and that he was, once more, being left out of… whatever was bothering him. 

After a moment of hesitation, knowing perfectly how stubborn that man could be, he wrapped his arms around the small body, allowing Link to get the comfort he needed and pretending not to notice when he’d jolt in pain. Sidon was definitely going to have a talk with Urbosa about the new medication she tried, if that was even true, but for the moment he resigned himself to comfort the other.

Neither of them managed to get any sleep.

\- - -

Traveling while carrying Link was something Sidon was accustomed to at this point. His back still hurt, occasionally, but the Hylian had been for almost two years between his arms, especially in the last months. Wrapping him on some blankets and carrying him on his back after securing the man with some ropes? That felt like nothing. 

In a certain sense he liked to know Link was safe right there while his arms were free to carry a bow. Arrows had been secured around his waist, while the prince only ever saw warriors carry them on their back, Link was quick to let him know that wasn’t the best way to carry them around in combat.

A quiver on the back was good for archery when people could stand still and shoot, if someone had to get used to drawing fast, dodge and attack in combat it was easier avoiding long arm movements, especially considering raising the arm up meant exposing it. 

“We’re almost there.” One of the Rito accompanying them said, as they walked in the snow toward the archery field. The Zora could already see the targets in the distance, partially covered by ice and hidden behind a thin mist. 

Sidon adjusted the weight of Link on his back and accelerated just slightly. Despite his natural resistance to the cold, even the prince could feel the cold and he couldn’t wait to reach the area where they were going to light some fires to keep themselves warm while training.

“You hear them, my dearest? Soon I’ll have you nested and comfortable.”

No sweet reply came from the bundle behind him, only a grunt. Even if he was wearing the scarf Sidon and Laruta got him, there weren’t probably enough layers to keep him warm right now. 

“Wait.”

“Oh, of course.”

When the two escorts stopped, Sidon immediately tried to reach for his sword, before realizing he had no weapon at his side.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Link, suddenly peeking from behind the Zora’s back. One quick glance in his direction confirmed Sidon that his lips were absolutely blue. That wasn’t good, they had to hurry to a better location, now he just had to figure out what was happening.

“Monsters.” the red Rito only said, taking out his bow. 

“Still out of range.” Added the green one.

The prince squinted, looking away and realizing Link was putting glasses on his nose. Where… oh. Bokoblins on a horse. Four of them, followed by a foal behind them. He heard the centenar inhale and felt his whole body stiffen, of course he was getting mad at that sight, he just-

“Not for us.”

Everyone glanced real quick in Link’s direction as the man moved just a little out of his cocoon, his whole body shaking in the cold and his fingers reaching for the bow.

“Follow my lead, my love.” was all he whispered and Sidon was immediately ready to assist him, taking one arrow out of the quiver and bringing it within his reach. Link had no strength to pull a string, but was in the perfect position to help him aim.

“I will be your muscles, my dear, you be my eyes.” 

Sidon’s bow was much longer than the Rito’s, he could put more power in his attack, and he trusted his man completely. Their escorts clicked their beaks, clearly skeptical of being able to hit approaching enemies that were still that distant, but the creatures were already charging in with nets and spears… it was worth giving it a try, right?

The prince raised his bow to aim, put his eyes behind the feathery end of his arrow and felt the Hylian’s arms grab his, directing the movements.

“Keep both your eyes open, my prince, I am aware that aiming with one gives you the illusion of aiming better, but it actually takes away your depth perception and you will be more likely to miss.”

Sidon frowned just slightly, Link couldn’t see his face from his position but… even if he was simply assuming things, he was right. The Zora bit his lower lip while pulling the bow, feeling Link lower his elbow.

“Wait for my signal, dearest.”

The prince nodded, only pulling the string to full tension when he felt a pat against his arm. Link accompanied his movements and at a second tap he let the arrow go. His eyes didn’t even register properly the trajectory, mostly because the Zora found himself closing his eyes right after the shot, but when he reopened them one of the Bokoblins was falling from his horse: the animal was panicking and the creature’s body was lacking any coordination as it dropped the net, falling on the foal and dragging it to the ground with him.

“Another arrow, now.”

Link’s tone was more authoritative than earlier, his attention was now on the enemy and no longer on his group, probably because they were still safe as long as the creatures didn’t reach them. Sidon was quick to follow the order, bringing another arrow up as the three remaining creatures were now spurring their steeds in the group’s direction.

“Now, this isn’t lesson time, not properly, but when you shoot something in movement? You have to keep in mind how long your arrow will take to reach its destination. Don’t aim directly at the Bokoblin, check its path and try to predict where it will be.” A short pause. “Dearest.”

If the Rito had questions about Cowpea, they said nothing. Sidon’s spouse already proved herself to be more than a brainless maiden during the council and perhaps it made more sense, now, why Sidon picked her since she was showing skills despite her health challenges.

The prince took a deep breath, placing the second bow and starting to pull the string, aiming to the left of one of the riding creatures. That large falcon bow was perfect for the duty, with Link’s guidance it almost felt natural to bring the second arrow in position. He didn’t know the right timing, of course, it was his first time truly holding a bow, but as soon as he felt the familiar pat on his arm? It took only Sidon a second to pull back the string and shoot. 

He gasped as the second one fell.

“Good job, my dear.”

“Only because I have you at my side, Servilia.”

“Mh. You will have to practice a lot, but I see potential. Another arrow, now.” The Hylian turned in the Rito’s direction “Be ready to take the last one down, it’s almost in range.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

While they weren’t, by any means, at the prince or the Hylian’s service, the other two didn’t protest, only reading themselves as Sidon nocked his third arrow to the bowstring.

“Now, I’m helping you out but if you’re standing still like now? You want to have your body perpendicular to the direction where you want to shoot. We will work on finding your dominant hand and eye later, though. Get ready.”

Right, Link did mention something about how the dominant eye was the most important thing to find and that it was going to determine which hand he was going to use to shoot, no matter if the prince was right handed.  
In that sense Link was a special case: from what Sidon heard, the centenar could shoot with both hands, even if he preferred his right one, and his aim was perfect despite the poor vision. The simple fact that he could aim despite being in the wrong position and basically nested on Sidon’s shoulders was impressive enough.

“Hold it… Aim…” 

The prince froze, the centenar wasn’t moving his arms now, probably testing if Sidon had the skills to pick his next target. He took a deep breath. The two had different colors, one was golden and the other had silver skin, both carried throwing spears… and both were running in different directions. 

The prince raised his bow and started pulling the string, ready to hit the one running in his direction, but as he was adding tension his brain seemed to register that both creatures were, in fact, covering themselves from the people they were approaching. It was no more than a wooden shield raised while charging with the spear, but probably enough to cause some problems, especially for someone in a lower terrain like the two guards. 

With a fluid movement, probably thanks to Link’s support, he switched from the golden one approaching him to the silver Bokoblin running toward the two Rito, taking it town with a single shot to the head. With his heart now pounding in his chest, the Zora’s hands were quick to reach for another arrow, but the two guards with them were quick to throw the creature off his horse. 

With the animals running away and the Bokoblins on the snow, Link immediately offered the prince a sharp knife that the prince didn’t even see the other pack. How… When did he even put his hands on it? No time for questions, the Rito warriors were already at work on their silver creature, dismembering it. Sidon had to hide his disgust when the Hylian on his back pointed at the golden one, that was still moving and clearly starting to recover.

“Cut the horns, the fangs and the guts out, my love. That’s how you will slow down their regeneration process.”

Oh, no… He couldn’t even look at Link’s wound without feeling sick. The prince hesitated, his eyes darting between the creature on the floor and the sharp weapon that was comically small between his fingers. 

“You need to hurry, my love, the silver ones will take some time to return on their feet, gold ones don’t offer you such luxury.”

Sidon inhaled deeply before kneeling down on the snow, Link retiring in the small cocoon as he had to warm himself again, and forced himself to dig his blade in the still warm meat. He had to fight back tears and the need to run away when the monster started to contract in pain, his vision blurred and it took him a moment to realize his hand stopped.

“Kid…” Link was once more out of his shield, his small hand pointing down. “While I appreciate to see, once more, that your heart is in the right place… it’s something that has to be done. You’re not a torturer so place the blade right under its chin and press up, that will cut its pain short. Remember it will be back, you’re just protecting us all like this. And you’re sparing it a long, painful regeneration, having two arrows in your skull can’t feel nice.”

Sidon nodded, moving the tip of the blade from the sternum of the beast to the base of its mandible. With a single, strong movement, the shark pierced the skin at the base of its neck and reached deep enough to break through its spine. There were a couple of convulsions as the knife proceeded, but they immediately stopped as soon as the marrow was pierced.

The prince needed a moment to regain his composure, he wanted to look away and cry. 

“I hate this.”

“Good. Learn to do it out of necessity, don’t let anything make you forget that feeling of disgust, though.”

“Right…”

“I really mean it. There’s plenty of us who forgot what it’s like, don’t leave your compassion behind. Now… horn. Cut it off.”

Like Tetra did with the Lynels, Sidon was quick to carve the still warm body and take off the parts his Hylian indicated to him. The prince felt sick to his stomach, but he threw every single piece as distant from the rest as he could, cleaning his hands on the snow and only looking in the Rito’s direction to realize they were already at their second Bokoblin and they split ways in order to toss its parts as far as they could. Great, at least they could cooperate. Then again, Sidon didn’t envy the warriors for touching bloody body parts with feathered hands. 

The prince adjusted Link’s weight on his back, hurrying toward the larger net. Under the leather string kept in place by the weight of some rocks, he could already see movement, if the monster was back on its feet they had to hurry, after all it was a golden one. It was with immense relief that both him and Link realized the only creature moving in that trap was the foal they saw earlier, while the Bokoblin still lied on the snow, a precise arrow piercing its eye.

“Keep the baby there, kid. The other horses ran away, he’ll be food for wolves if you let him run away”

The prince barely nodded at Link’s words, biting his lips and proceeding to cut the beast apart, hands still shaking. By the time he was done the two Rito warriors reached him and gathered the pieces, running once more in opposite directions, and Sidon could focus on the little animal.

“What are we supposed to do with it?”

He asked, making sure to keep the net around the animal’s body as he uncovered its head. It was little, had golden and curly fur that was incredibly soft to the touch.

“Tautog.”

“What about fishes, now?” The Zora wrapped his arms around the foal, trying to calm it down. 

“It’s his name. You said you wanted a horse with my same hair color, right? Fate gave you one.”

Sidon blinked. What? When did he… oh, near Lake Mekar. But he meant that as a joke, the prince couldn’t even hope to ever ride on a horse, even Soup was shorter than him!

“Link, I can’t possibly adopt-”

“Fine, keep it safe for me, okay? If we leave it now, it will die, and the Rito don’t raise horses. I aimed the arrow, I call the kill, I claim the prize. We now share a horse named Tautog.”

Of course. Why was he even surprised that Link’s first instinct was taking that specific baby in? He couldn’t hold Laruta, he barely managed to hold his niece, but all limits were kicked down as soon as horses were involved. It was almost cute.

“Link…”

“Red…”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I gave him or her a name, you can’t let him go now.”

“We can’t carry a mini-Soup around the whole time if we need to practice, Plant Plant.”

Silence. Link slid back in his cocoon as the other two ran back to them and the prince sighed deeply. It was apparently now he had a horse as well. The Rito warriors barely glanced to the new bundle of leather strings and fur between his arms before pointing at the distance. 

“We apologize but we need to leave. There are more monsters than we expected and there are Moblins approaching right now, we cannot guarantee your safety so we’re afraid we will have to walk you to the city. A group of soldiers will be dispatched today to get rid of the creatures, in the meanwhile we will escort you back.”

While the two Rito seemed apologetic, a small whistle came from behind the Prince.

“See, my love? For once fate isn’t working against us. Ask them if they can take us to the stables instead, I do miss my mare.”

The prince rolled his eyes, for someone who was so eager to teach him how to use a bow, the Hylian was now truly showing his weakest spot. 

“You heard the miss, my friends. Worry not, We will practice on safer ground and come here tomorrow.” 

Weather and time allowing them. In any case, it was time to bring the little horse to his new home.

\- - - 

While the young foal was still scared after being separated from his mother in such a traumatic way, little Tautog immediately found between Soup’s legs. 

According to Link the baby was still too young to feed on normal hay, it wasn’t even four months old, so he was still working things out with the Rito and discussing how to give him milk. Link’s mare was not an option, nor there were other horses around. The prince barely followed half of the centenar’s discussion about how they could probably use goat milk even if it wasn’t an ideal solution, then he tuned it out. 

Something about the fat concentration of goat milk being too high, talks about mixing it with water, talks against it because the baby needed the other nutrients anyway… all stuff Sidon didn’t honestly care about. He spent some time cleaning his scales and his bow from Bokoblin blood and then decided to rest on the floor near Soup.

His back hurt so much after carrying both a person and a baby horse at the same time, he needed a break, not to mention his brain was still processing his first real kill. In the end he moved close to Soup, the old mare was resting on the hay like the little one, and decided to lean against her like Link always did when he was seeking comfort. 

Huh, it was actually pleasant… Perhaps, if both him and the baby survived, he could actually consider keeping the little one once back in the Domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link's little herd is growing!


	43. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in my other fic's update: chapters are going to be a bit shorted until I feel better. I'm under new medicines and I'm sleepy all the time. I will catch up, I promise!

Somehow the little horse was exactly what Link needed and Sidon couldn’t be happier to know the centenar found something to focus on beside the war. Even if the Hylian’s arms were still shaking, he found the energy needed to brush little Tautog, the whole time complaining about how poorly Bokoblins kept their animals.

Yes, his attention was still mostly on how to handle the alliance and the prince could occasionally see Link stare longingly in the direction of Zelda’s hut, but that was easily one of the best distractions Rito Village managed to offer so far. And now? Now he managed to convince the Rito to let the Hylian queen visit him, after all they were no longer hostile to each other.   
  
“I left him here with the horses.” he grinned while looking down at Queen Zelda. Officially she was enjoying a walk with the fellow noble and checking the stables for personal interest. “If I know him-”   
  
“There’s no chance he moved away from here.” she smiled in the Zora’s direction, adjusting her short and messy hair. Even if she was promised to someone else, even if she was the one who said no when Link asked for her hand, she still tried to look presentable in front of him.

Sidon could understand how she felt, he also was in love with the centenar and had to accept that their future wasn’t together. It was painful but it wasn’t that easy just to.. move on. 

Any comment he had to make, though, was cut short when he realized someone was singing in the stable. Link? The two nobles exchanged a small grin, realizing Ganon was also already there and listening to the Hylian while hidden behind the door.    
  
“Oh, how cute…” the queen whispered, crossing her arms. “He’s going all horse maiden there.”   
  
“He still remembers Epona’s song.” Ganon replied, a warm smile on his tired face.    
  
“Really? But it’s not this one, isn’t it?”   
  
“No, but he was singing for her, earlier. Now he’s just… singing. I didn’t hear him sound so serene in a long while.”   
  
“Magic of horses, huh?”   
  
Sidon didn’t talk, he only nodded and crossed his arms, joining the other two as Link kept singing to his mare. Only Soup was there with him and the centenar seemed incredibly focused on her. It was… strange, the man hummed some notes, stopped, then continued the song for a few more beats before taking a small pause. Even if he couldn’t understand any word, it was almost like he was singing a duet with someone only he could see.

An unfamiliar sensation traversed his whole body, making him shiver, and before Link could continue his song, Sidon walked in. 

"Well, well... someone sounds happy. How come you never offer me a loving serenade, dear wife?"

Link almost seemed to snap out of a trance at those words. He turned in Sidon’s direction with wide and confused eyes, it took him a good couple of seconds to blink and focus on the prince. As soon as the Hylian realized he was being stared at by three people, his cheeks turned purple and he stopped caressing Soup’s mane.

‘Don’t worry, brat, it’s just us.” Ganon said, stepping in with a Grin. Link immediately groaned and rolled his eyes, embarrassment not really fading away. “So, where is your new son? We are here to celebrate Little Tautog. By the way, you still suck at picking names.”

“Shut the fuck up, Poinsettia.”   
  
Sidon blinked, was that… Ganon’s actual name? He knew Zelda, Link and the Gerudo King tended to change names whenever it was needed but…   
  
“Oh, please, I didn’t pick that name. But now that you make me think about it, I suppose the ability of picking horrible names is something hereditary in the family.”   
  
“Now now…” Zelda chimed in, laughing. “Let’s not speak ill of our poor Poppy, I love your names.”   
  
“That’s because you’re not named after a delicate flower, Tete. Or a bean.” Gan replied, reaching down to ruffle Link’s wig and stopping as he realized it wouldn’t be a good idea. Instead, he took place right next to him, sitting on the hay. Zelda was quick after them and Sidon… waited. This was a small family reunion in a rare moment of peace, he wasn’t going to intrude.   
  
“Hush. Cowpea is perfect for our boy, it’s a plant that will survive pretty much anything and allows others to grow better, not to mention its beans will help those who need it. And you? I know no other crimson flower that would grow tall and beautiful in the desert.”   
  
Link immediately pulled her closer with a worried expression on his face.   
  
“Are you okay?”   
  
“You know how life on the throne is going to be, gotta learn to be a brownnose for those nasty nobles I'll eventually have to deal with. I can at least start with the two people I tolerate the most.”   
  
“Oh, that’s just… okay. For a moment you had me worried..”   
  
Ganondorf crossed his legs, pulling the man on his lap. Link let out a small groan of contentment while being wrapped by warm arms, a ghost of worry crossed the present’s eyes, but the centenar didn’t give them much time to think about his condition. He grinned, placed one hand against the Gerudo’s long beard and pushed him away.    
  
“Your fur still stings, you jerk.”

“You’re just jealous because you can’t grow a proper beard.”

“Oh, please, I’m perfect the way I am.”   
  
“Short and ugly, that’s what you are.”   
  
Sidon smiled, standing back and just enjoying that familiar exchange. He found himself wondering if, someday, even him and his sister had a chance to become so close. The prince waited in silence for a moment as more small, snarky comments were being exchanged, glad to find out the only reason the foal wasn’t there was because some Rito were trying to feed it goat milk.

It was only after a good moment that Link finally looked back up in his direction and, somehow, the fact that the centenar was smiling only made him worry. It wasn’t the usual fake smile, it wasn’t a happy one either, but he couldn’t quite explain it. This was… Link with his men, wasn’t it?    
  
“Come on, kid, don’t stay on the door, come sit with us. I promise I won’t ask Soup to kick you.”   
  
The mare apparently replied with a gentle neigh and Link chuckled, moving to lean against her and caress her mane. Oh, to be a horse under Link’s care. Sidon stepped closer, sitting in front of the centenar and joining their talks and stingy jokes.   
  
This, Sidon decided, was really nice.   
  
\- - -

The three days that separated Link from his journey with Revali seemed to flow way too fast. Sidon saw him either sleeping or working hard at the common table, deciding on political topics: it was nice feeling like the centenar now considered his opinion while discussing things, but at the same time he seemed… almost in a rush to make sure things would be done before his departure.    
  
The rest of the time? He crashed on his pillows or against his horses. Twice the prince had to collect him as he was drooling against Soup’s back. At least Laruta had been absolutely enthusiastic about spending time with Tautog whenever Sidon and Link went to practice archery. 

That being said, he couldn’t ignore that, despite what Link told him, the centenar wasn’t improving.   
  
Now Revali was about to come and Link was still asleep. Laruta had been sent away with Paya and Tevi, the Gorons dropped to wish him good luck and Tevi did the same, but even in a moment when he would have expected the Hylian to be alert and worry about having everything in control…   
  
“Be honest with me…”   
  
Link’s sleep was interrupted in the middle of a soft snore and he turned his head in Sidon’s direction, yawning. The prince gulped.   
  
“Be honest with me, what’s really going on? You keep telling me things will get better, but I can’t shake off the feeling you’re lying to me. Revali will be here in minutes and you are… where is my fierce, strong warrior? The man who wouldn’t stop even when everyone told him so, the strategist who wouldn’t allow anyone to outsmart him? I saw you charge to battle on your crutches, now you’re not even trying to walk on your own anymore.” Sidon bit his lips, leaning in to clean a stream of drool from the centenar’s face. Link didn’t even try to move away. “I’m scared, Link.”   
  
“Kid-”   
  
“Do not kid me. I can’t… you can’t go and leave me like this. Be honest with me, what’s going on?”   
  
Silence. Link closed his eyes before, using the little energy he had to sit up. He shivered despite the warmth in the tent and struggled to adjust himself in a sitting position. Sidon sat in front of him, his fins flattened against the body and all his muscles tense.   
  
Link’s lips moved, twice, but no word came from it, like he couldn’t decide how to begin that conversation. As the centenar licked his lips, the prince felt his tension rise, he couldn’t help but expect the worst.   
  
And it came.   
  
“I’m dying, Sidon. I don’t have much time left.”

The prince inhaled sharply. Somehow, deep down, he had known the truth the whole time. As much as he refused to accept it, as little as he knew about Hylian biology, he… he knew Link’s condition was only worsening, even back in Tarrey Town. Using the battles against the Lynel and the absence of painkillers to excuse his symptoms couldn’t work forever.   
  
The prince reached for Link’s hand without saying a word, seeking its warmth for himself. The man didn’t pull back, he only wrapped his weak fingers around Sidon’s webbed ones.   
  
“I… I’m sorry. I will see this done, I refuse to die before the end of this war, but I won’t…” Link couldn’t hold eye contact anymore and it was only when he gazed away that the prince realized his vision was blurred by tears.

“Cutting the leg wasn’t enough to get the poison out of my system. I can still feel it crawling inside me, day after day, and… Urbosa confirmed it’s just a matter of time before my organs start failing me: some people are more sensible to it than others and… I wasn’t lucky, apparently. But it’s okay-”   
  
“No, it’s not okay.” Sidon was fighting with himself not to cry in front of Link. “There must be something we can do.”   
  
The Hylian shook his head. 

“My condition is too advanced, I’m sorry. But I’m not afraid of-”   
  
“Liar. I remember what you told me last night.”   
  
Link’s grasp tightened around the Zora’s hand and his breath was unsteady for a moment.   
  
“Okay… I’m terrified, but there’s nothing I can do about it. And if I have to go, know that at least I’m… glad to know I’m leaving this situation in your hands.”   
  
“Stop trying to make this a stupid… epic… goodbye talk. It’s not working!” now the prince was straight up crying and he wasn’t ashamed of it. He knew Link’s life was going to be shorter than his, but… “How long?”   
  
“...a month? Two, if I’m lucky.”

“Urbosa said that?”   
  
Link replied with a nod. 

“It’s one of those things that can maybe be cured with Molduga guts but even that isn’t a certain treatment.” Link’s gaze met Sidon’s eyes once more, the prince could still see the man’s usual determination and strength behind his tiredness and how scared he had to be. “You will have to be strong and proceed without me from now on. I believe in you, Sidon.”

He was in pain, he was dying, yet he still tried to sound reassuring. Sidon both loved him even more than before and wanted to punch him and tell him not to give up.   
  
“I will find something.” Was all he managed to say, wrapping his arms around Link and pulling him between his arms. “I will focus on my medical studies as much as I can and I swear to Hylia I… I…” Sidon hid his face against the centenar’s shoulder. “I will find a way. I… you said one person of the royal family usually has healing powers, right? I will awaken mine, I will keep you here, I will-”   


“Sssh… It’s okay. That was… wishful thinking of mine, but there’s no magic left in this world, Muzu was barely able to summon his powers. I… you will be fine. I know you packed me the most helpful herbs for my trip, I promise I will try to drink some herbal teas, but… it’s time for you to move on.”   
  
“I don’t want to move on.”   
  
“I know. But this is not a choice for either of us.” Link wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck. “But before I go, please know I-”   
  
The sentence wasn’t finished, Revali stepped in the little Hut without even announcing his presence. The Rito tilted his head, looking at the crying prince and then the Hylian with the messy wig.   
  
“I see he knows, now. Too bad, I hoped to be the one bringing him the good news.”   
  
“Fuck you, Bird.” Link took a deep breath, pushing himself away from the prince. Sidon didn’t want to let him go. “Come on, big kid, it’s time.”

It took the prince every ounce of self control to let Link move freely. He offered Link his bag, kissed him both on the cheek and in the Zora way, and after that he could only see him leave between the Rito’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this we close the second arc... Will Sidon and Link meet again? WHO KNOWS.


	44. "Them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a short chapter. I'm starting to feel better, though, so expect a full 4k words coming at you next week, even because we will get rolling.

When the council gathered, Sidon was alone. 

Tetra tried to comfort him with a small gesture, a simple pat on his hip fins as she was passing by. A glance to her expression was enough to confirm that she knew. His fists clenched to the point his sharp nails almost pierced the tender skin, but he swallowed his feelings and focused on their duties.

It was hard to listen to the table’s talks, mostly because unlike the other leaders he lacked any real contact with his homeland: how was he supposed to direct his troops and discuss how to handle potential attacks? Even Link admitted they were probably in disadvantage mostly because they didn’t know where their enemies were hiding, all they had was an abandoned fortress, Tobio’s Hollow and… the royal council.

Sidon couldn’t even write to his people without the risk of his letter to get lost to the hands of their enemy. What if a direct intervention only made things worse? No, Gerudo and Rito were going to wait and hold their lines until the signal everyone agreed on was presented to their troops.

The prince sighed, looking away from the group that was marking all the missing toxic swamps on the larger map. Every area considered a potential danger was to be isolated and guarded, every unit received messengers to inform them there was no security in that black tar.

Medics of the village confirmed that the creatures were probably immune to it, both samples of scales and gills were placed in that dark substance and, unlike any other organic material, weren’t consumed by it. Discussions followed and all Sidon felt was a sense of impotence as the other actively contributed to the discussion. 

No matter how important Link made him feel, he truly was the less important person at the table in that moment, wasn’t he? There was nothing he could offer. It was almost a relief when the meeting was called off and everyone got up to leave.

“Excuse me, queen Zelda?” He asked, without following the rest of the group. “May we have a word, please?”   
  
Tetra closed her eyes for a moment, then nodded in his direction. She probably knew what he wanted to talk about. The other members of the council exchanged a quick look, but considering Sidon wanted to speak with her on the Landing, not an isolated spot, and that they came together… they finally got their privacy.   
  
Both stepped toward the border of the wooden platform, well aware they had eyes on them and trying to show an aura of regality that didn’t belong to them. They didn’t immediately speak as Sidon crossed his arms behind his back and Zelda adjusted her coat, then the prince decided to talk. No frills, no gently approaching the topic, not this time.

“How long have you known?”

There was no need to explain what he meant, the queen shifted nervously in her position and brought both hands on her lap.    
  
“When we visited him at the stable, he didn’t bother to talk about work, nor he discussed anything serious with us. Both me and Gan knew he… was trying to build one last, good memory with us all.”   
  
“You don’t think he’ll come back.”   
  
“I know he won’t.”

Sidon didn’t immediately reply, bitterness filling his mouth as he wanted to scream.

“He said he still has a month-”   
  
“Do you really think we will be in the capital so quickly? Sidon, I… I hope you had one great last memory with him, because we’re not going to see him again.”   
  
The Zora shook his head, he couldn't accept that.

“My people have wonderful medicines, I'm certain they will be able to do something for him.” A deep breath followed. Even if the others already accepted Link’s fate, Sidon couldn’t. “My sister will heal him, she’s extraordinary and… if I have no magic, she must have it.”   
  
“So you-”   
  
“I know, yes. I know Muzu is my uncle-” While it was only a supposition so far, the fact Zelda nodded in reply confirmed it for him. “and I’m assuming he’s the one who helped you save Link’s life, back then. And I clearly lack any kind of healing power so… there’s hope.”   
  
“Sidon…”   
  
“There must be hope, Tetra.”

He didn’t mean to sound desperate, yet he couldn’t help it. His last memory with Link was one of pain, resignation and loss. The last words Sidon heard from him weren’t even in his direction, the centenar was arguing with Revali. It was horrible.   
  
“Sidon.”   
  
“I am well aware he is giving up on us but he said Molduga Guts may stand a chance to heal him-”   
  
“It’s a myth, Sidon. We haven’t seen any true Molduga in generations and, even back in the days only the Gerudo knew how to hunt them. It took whole squadrons to take down a single one of those beasts, no normal Hylian would stand a chance, nor you have any possibility to go and.. let’s face it, the Gerudo can’t waste their troops to chase a dream, especially not for someone who is no one for them.”   
  
“Link saved Riju.”   
  
“But only Urbosa knows.”   
  
“We will ask Beedle.”   
  
“I already did.” She bit her lips, shaking her head. “Sidon, the most respectful thing you can do is trying your best to keep up his work. We both have to make sure Hyrule finds it peace, we both have to make sure we continue what he fought for.”   
  
He hated to hear her talk like he was already lost to them, but there was nothing he could do. This reminded Sidon so much of the last game of chess he had with the centenar: the queen fell so a weaker piece could get its win. The prince sighed, remembering his words.   
  
“Real leaders take a step down to help everyone else around them. Real leaders bring everyone up, not just themselves…”   
  
“And he brought us here.”   
  
The two exchanged a resigned glance before returning their attention to the horizon. Link was out there, flying on the back of his worst enemy, ready to die in hostile territory and they barely got any real chance to say him goodbye.

“Sometimes I wonder if I was just a pawn to him.” The prince admitted under his breath.   
  
“He gave you and named your horse, Sidon.” 

“We both know it’s his horse, Zelda.” A pause as he realized something. “I guess someone will have to take care of Soup and Tautog, though.”

“Yes. And it has to be you.” She made a face, like she just bit in a rancid trout. “He will be remembered.” was all Zelda added before turning her back to the prince and walking away. Sidon wanted to say more, but in the end there was nothing he could do to change the truth. Link was gone and he had to accept it.   
  
Even Urbosa said there was no hope, she knew Hylian and Gerudo bodies better than the Zora prince anyway. He had to…

“Excuse me?” The Rito chief turned in Sidon’s direction as the Zora started walking in his direction. Sidon didn’t even realize he was about to call him until the voice already escaped his lips. “May I request something, sir?”   
  
“Huh?” Kaepora’s long fingers massaged the feathers on his chin. “What would it be, son?”   
  
“I’d like access to all medicine books you have in this place.”

\- - -

Revali never hated Link more.

The Rito spent years dreaming the day one of his arrows would finally pierce that stupid head of his, but now not only he had to be his escort, he had to escort the bastard in the middle of the enemy territory and just watch him whilt away. 

“To think you’re depending on the same wings you tried to break.”   
  
That was the Champion’s comment, his beak clacking with irritation, as he stared at the Hylian who was now resting on the ground. Both of them needed a break and it wasn’t hard to find a small, isolated cliff where to land. Revali could let his wings recover after hours spent flying and carrying someone else, after all, and from that position he could make sure no one was sneaking on them.   
  
When no reply came from the already exhausted centenar, the Rito felt his blood boil. That was supposed to be his rival, his number one enemy, not a dead weight he was only supposed to deliver to the Zora city.   
  
“I’m talking with you.”   
  
“I don’t care about talking with you, or about arguing.”   
  
Bullshit. Revali could still read Link’s eyes and every time the centenar’s gaze landed on him, he could feel Link’s desire to avenge his dead mount. Of course he still wanted to fight. If his body was no longer able to offer a decent challenge, he could at least keep running his mouth.   
  
“Pft, how unusual of you. What is it? Being with mister prince made you soft? Who knew you were one of _ those  _ people. Are fish sticks fun to polish?”   
  
“Bitch dont play games, I know about you and Mimo.”

Revali recoiled like he had just been slapped. How… why? Him and- how? Before he knew it, his feathers were all puffed up and he was channeling all his internal self control in order not to hit the other. Stupid, stupid Hylian. How dared he-   
  
“What the hell are you talking about?”   
  
“It’s not you, don’t worry, it’s him.”   
  
That somehow reassured the Rito.. He wasn’t the one who gave his secret away and the furry bastard was known to be awfully observant. Hopefully he didn’t tell anyone. That being said...

“You’re wrong.”   
  
“Please… he looks at you like you’re holding the moon, but there’s no trace of longing or pain in his gaze, his feelings are clearly returned.”   
  
“Ridiculous, he’s just passionate about flying and he takes great pride in being part of my unit-”   
  
“Oh, I bet he does.”   
  
That wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Revali was the one who was supposed to tease and annoy the other, not the contrary! The Champion huffed, his beak clacking with annoyance, and reached for the bag.    
  
He wasn’t allowed to hurt Link, he wasn’t allowed to kill him, but he could still take his little wins and make him pay for almost taking his wings away. Revali would never forget how the archer hit one of his arms, shattering the bones and forcing him to spend months without flying, struggling to recover.

“Turn around, bastard.” The bird said, both bitterness and eagerness in his voice. He heard from his men how the centenar stole information from them and if there was any truth about his reputation as torturer… he couldn’t wait to return the favor. “It’s time to change your bandages.”

  
  
\- - - 

  
  
When Laruta woke up to drink some water, Sidon was still sitting in front of a small lantern in their shared apartment. He felt the kid climb against his back and after a moment the kid was using his shoulder as a pillow.   
  
“What are you doing, papa? It’s bedtime.”   
  
The shark didn’t correct her, even if they were in a peaceful moment and the ‘danger’ of being discovered wasn’t that great anymore… eh, it was almost comforting having someone close right now.    
  
“Reading about Gerudo medicine. They have a lot of herbs and plants Zita’s mom didn’t even mention in her book,”   
  
He had a book open on his lap and there were notes scattered all around him. Even if he had no chances to fight Link’s illness just with that, there were so many more options to at least treat his symptoms. Nausea? Who even knew about the properties of voltfruits? Sidon was making a list of plants he wanted to ask Urbosa about, hopefully she would be able to give them some.   
  
“You really care about mama, huh?”   
  
“I sure do, honey.”   
  
Even if no one was probably listening, it was always better be careful, right? Oh, who was he trying to fool? Deep down he really enjoyed that week spent at playing family, if he was going to lose Link… perhaps he could start considering keeping Laruta with himself even once this was all over. To be completely honest, the simple idea scared him, yet at the same time he didn’t want to feel… well, alone.   
  
“Do you think mama will feel better once she comes back?”

Laruta also loved playing family, huh? After all the only reason she followed them was not to be left alone when Kass finally adopted the five Rito. Kass… who knew what even happened to him? Did his partner even know he was missing in action? Rito scouts didn’t fly so close to Death mountain anyway, they had no men to send and check if he somehow survived.    
  
No, not the best moment to deal with a sense of guilt. Sidon pushed everything down and turned around, picking up the child and placing her back on their bed. To think Link rarely left it, now both his harp and most of his belongings were just… abandoned there.   
  
“I cannot tell, my dear. We will see when time comes.”   
  
“But… I wanted to ask if…”   
  
“I don’t have any answer, Laruta. All we can do is hope.”

The child seemed disappointed by Sidon’s answer, but she had no time to reply since both heard Zelda’s voice just outside their little hut.   
  
“Prince Sidon, are you still awake?”   
  
Immediately suspecting the worst, Sidon was quick on his feet and made her space to enter their shelter. Behind the queen there were two Rito guards, but they apparently decided to wait outside.   
  
“What’s happening?” He whispered, worried, as Tetra took her place on one of the pillows. 

Under the hood she used to cover herself from the cold, he could now see her smiling.   
  
“It’s Gan, Red.” Her voice was filled with more hope than he expected from her. “Since we’re going to sit around here and talk for days? Oh, him and Riju are going  _ hunting  _ for us.”   
  
The emphasis on the word hunting confused him for a second, then his eyes widened.   
  
“No…”   
  
“Yes!” She was truly smiling from ear to ear, even if they were probably chasing a white Lynel. “Gan is going to kill a Molduga for us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, Mimo is the Rito in Eventide Island with a big burning passion for flying. I needed a name, basically. To be honest, btw, Revali and Link have pretty solid reasons to despise each other so much and yes, I asked a Revali fan if "is this okay?" before sending. This isn't teen Revali, it's adult Birb who spent his life at war.


	45. Learning to walk on my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on the shorter side and I cannot do anything but apologize. I promise I will do better. 
> 
> Also... yes, it's Cadence from Cadence of Hyrule. I love that game.

Sidon didn’t know how to reply to Zelda’s words. Part of him was overjoyed at the idea that perhaps, just perhaps, Link had a chance to survive. A more rational side of the prince was warning him that deluding himself was a terrible idea, especially considering the centenar’s condition. In the end, aware of two guards who were eavesdropping on them and a child resting against him, the Zora prince finally elaborated his reply.   
  
“It’s... quite the surprise, Queen Zelda. May I ask why?”   
  
She seemed taken aback just for a second, then Tetra understood and her smile became warmer.    
  
“My future husband is the only one who can hunt a Molduga on his own. He took our daughter with him in order to teach her as well how to be a true warrior… and by doing so, he will also bring the Gerudo a proper tribute of peace. My fiance is the true knight of the desert, but he wants his people to know… it doesn’t matter, prince Sidon, the Gerudo will appreciate such a gift.”   
  
Then she moved closer to whisper, he could see hope in her eyes.    
  
“No one is going to notice some missing guts from the creature’s wounds… and Gan is positive he hid a Molduga somewhere, long ago.”   
  
“He… hid it?”   
  
“Past lives are weird, he used to control monsters. Now he’s not so lucky, but he remembers temples and dungeons Link and I cannot.” A pause. “I want to believe in him, Sidon.”   
  
“I want to believe too, Zelda.”

She threw her arms around his frame, hugging both the prince and the little Zora who was with him, then stepped back, regaining her apparent composure.

“Thank you for your attention, prince Sidon. And pardon me for the interruption, I was eager to inform you we finally found an appropriate tribute for those who, after my wedding, will become my sisters.”    
  
That was all she shared after checking where the Rito guards were. Still waiting outside, there was more Zelda wanted to share, but in the end she only gave Sidon’s arm a gentle pat and walked out, leaving Laruta and Sidon on their own.

“Papa?” She asked with a whisper, the shadows of both the queen and her escort getting more and more distant. “Is that… the medicine that can save mama?”   
  
“I hope so, my dear. Now rest, we can’t only rely on a magical cure, can we?” In pure Hylian style, the prince bent down to hiss the top of her crest. The child giggled bringing both arms up and massaging that sensitive area before jumping back between her blankets. Sidon sighed, returning to his book.

If Ganon managed to find Molduga guts, perhaps there was hope. He could see why Zelda and Link’s brother decided to pretend he was hunting for the Gerudo: a well known but rare panacea as tribute of peace? That was certainly a good idea, as long as no one else figured out he only hunted it in Link’s name.   
  
Revali was going to immediately figure it out and Urbosa probably also knew, he could see the risk of this turning into a diplomatic incident if anyone else discovered the truth… shit. In other people’s eyes it would feel almost like he was trying to use the Gerudo to his own advantage. It had been already risky enough to keep Cowpea under a cover, if people found out they hid a hornet behind the facade of a concubine wife it could have-   
  
“Why am I even worried?” He asked himself, closing his eyes and massaging the membrane between his eyes. 

He knew why. With Cowpea distant, someone had to worry about the possible consequences of their actions. Zelda wasn’t exactly inclined to think before acting, not when she was dealing with strong feelings, and Ganondorf was probably being driven by emotions as well, but positive this could work out.   
  
Someone had to prepare for the worst. And now it was his turn.

“Goddamn it, Plant Plant.”

\- - -

Flying in the dark wasn’t optimal, but Revali didn’t dare to slow down. A month, said the bastard while at the village… a month! Yet he fell asleep shortly after Revali finished to change his bandages and didn’t wake up even when the Rito started shaking him. His skin was cold, even if he still breathed, Revali wasn’t pleased with that.

Without even caring about how their trip was supposed to take three days, Revali put the Hylian on his shoulders, secured him with a few ropes and jumped, taking flight. He wasn’t going to risk arriving in enemy territory with a corpse on his back.

Only guided by the light of the stars and the current under his feathers, the Rito proceeded. Without any break he was going to be there in less than a day… he was the Champion of his people, he wasn’t going to fail.

  
\- - -

  
  
The news of the Gerudo’s departure was met with mixed reactions. Urbosa didn’t hide her enthusiasm and even Riju’s mother seemed relieved in knowing her daughter left, but some of the Rito saw it as a personal offense: it felt like he didn’t consider them worthy of their time and that was why he left.   
  
Sidon found himself struggling to keep things calm, mostly approaching women of the Rito and explaining to them how the queen and the future king only divided their tasks, the most important staying back where she had to and the other one leaving in order to obtain something glorious enough to celebrate the new peace. He did hint that the queen was probably working on a surprise for the Rito as well, Zelda was eventually going to deal with that on her own. 

Hopefully the ladies, who generally seemed more level headed than the male villagers, were going to talk with the rest of their families and help with any eventual uneasiness. 

It was with a bit of pride that the prince noticed Laruta doing the same with the children of the Rito Capital: she had experience with the five girls of Tarrey Town, but Sidon didn’t expect her to step up, once she figured out what was happening.

“Do you think I’d make a fine princess?” She only asked while they were sitting, having lunch. 

“Of course you would. Once we’re home I’ll get you a new set of jewels to match Mipha’s, mh?”   
  
“Oh, like a queen!”

“Like a queen.”

While he wanted to give the child his full attention, lunchtime was especially depressing for the Zora. He spent months eating with Link, months fighting to get him to swallow even the smallest portion of food, and now he couldn’t help but worry about him. Even the most delicious salmon didn’t feel appetizing without his Hylian.

Oh, when did he fall so hard for him? And he couldn’t even do much, most of the meetings had him sit on his own for most of the time since he couldn’t help. All Sidon wanted was to go home, see Link alive and well and put an end to the war.

They weren’t going to leave the city for at least another week, he had already been warned, but at the same time he hated having to sit and wait. He felt-   
  
“Prince Sidon?”   
  
The Zora immediately turned in the direction of the hurt’s little door made of carpets. A familiar pink Rito was there, clearly looking for the two Zora. Laruta swallowed her trout and hopped behind the prince’s arm for safety.   


“Yes, ma’am?”

That was Saki, Teba’s wife. While colors weren’t that special between the Rito, many shared the same dominant one and the Zora wasn’t familiar enough with birds to tell the differences,it was hard not to recognize the eccentric head-feathers that naturally curled just above her shoulders.   
  
“Me and other women of the village are about to get to work. The city’s supplies are low on rice milk, between the other things, and since you showed interest in learning how to make it, we were wondering if you wanted to join us.”   


That was a surprise, considering most people, beside the merchants. tried to avoid spending too long around the Zora prince. Sidon tilted his head, studying the woman to see if there was any uneasiness in her words. 

Saki clicked her beak once, looking quickly behind her shoulders and confirming Sidon she wasn’t alone.

“If you’re not interested, my lord, we will understand. It’s not our intention to offend his Majesty by asking him to do something that’s so typically a job for women.”

Apparently she read his hesitation in the wrong way, but the prince took note of her words. Teba’s wife didn’t usually seem the meek type, nor a submissive one, so… oh. He remembered a few talks he had with Viri’s women and Link: nothing let people’s guard down more than being around people they perceived as inferior… and the Zora were known, outside the Domain, for considering women who weren’t of noble birth… well, less important than men. 

Their jobs were inferior, their pays lower… Suddenly Sidon knew what that woman was probably trying to do.

“My lady…” He scooped the child between his arms and stood up in front of the pink Rito, offering her a small bow. “If there’s something I learnt since I met my wife, is that there’s no real difference between men and women. If you will have me, it will be my pleasure to join you and the others to learn more. I will be no dead weight, though, I had been tasked with cooking duties before and I am not afraid of meddling with fire and food once more.”   
  
Her eyes widened just slightly, perhaps, despite Sidon’s talks with some of the merchants, they assumed Link was the one cooking for the two. After all, their hut was one of the very few that offered some privacy and he could imagine what others thought.    
  
“I see…” Something in her tone confirmed him that she was, indeed, testing him. Why? He had no idea, but considering he approached more than one girl that morning to discuss Zelda’s choices… Sidon could understand why they had a sudden curiosity toward him.   
  
“Well, my lady… I ask you to give me the time to drop my daughter with lady Paya, so I can-”   
  
“Oh, no no… I want to learn how to make mama some milk too!” protested the child, pulling on the man’s fins.    
  
Sidon frowned just slightly, well aware they were still under the eyes of Saki and other people were probably listening anyway.    
  
“While I love spending time with you, my dearest, you may get bored and-”   
  
“Nu-uh… that milk was one of the few things mama managed to drink, lately, and I want to make her happy too when she’ll finally return!”   
  
The prince’s lips pressed together in a thin line. He wasn’t entirely sure it was a good idea to bring a child so close to boiling pots of rice and water (Because that was how it was made… right? He had no idea.), yet he could understand her point. Ah, that child sure was good at pretending to be part of a little family, she almost-

Wait…

His eyes widened just slightly, it wasn’t a complete lie for her, wasn’t it? Oh, this was… a problem he was going to worry about later. And perhaps it was just his impression, he had never been the best at reading people.   
  
“Well then, you can stay with us if the ladies have nothing against it.”   
  
“Not at all, young prince.”   
  
“Perfect. Thank you, Lady Saki.” He offered a small bow once more, if they were indeed studying him… it was time to only show them his best side. He didn’t know why he caught the women’s attention, but if it was going to give him an extra opportunity to put a good word in Zelda’s name… he was going to embrace it. “Please, my lady, lead the way.”

  
  
\- - -

  
  
Cadence’s last months had been… hell. Without Link or Ganondorf’s guide things had been chaotic and she found herself moving from a subordinate position to a leading one. Even if Link’s older unit had been fragmented and she was leading less than twenty men, mostly protecting a fort.

Things had been strange lately, assaults ceased from the enemy lines, even if the Gerudo and the Rito seemed more determined than ever in holding what they already conquered. Perhaps something was happening behind the scenes or in the northern borders, no one bothered to bring her any information though.   


The woman threw her faithful shovel on the bed, that ‘weapon’ had been her best friend for a while as she fought for her life, then let herself slump on the ruined armchair that was the only luxury in her room. Not even the time to take a deep breath and her door burst open, soldiers rushing in.   
  
“Captain!”

Of course, as soon as she was ready to rest… Cadence jumped back on her feet, approaching her men. Something was clearly troubling them.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Ma’am-” The guard who was now talking seemed unsure of how to proceed and she raised an eyebrow. What was going on? She didn’t like the tension in the air. “Revali is here, ma’am.” he finally blurted out.   
  
Silence. She blinked, then immediately grabbed her shovel. If they were going to fight during the night there was no way she-   
  
“No, ma’am, he’s not here to fight. He’s- here with the commander.”   
  
Silence again. now that explained why everyone rushed in to tell her the news, but at the same time.. what? The commander and his worst enemy?   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“Yes, ma’am, they’re waiting downstairs. The Rito knew the password to reveal himself as one of our allies and he agreed to leave his weapon behind so…”   
  
“Wait, he did? Why isn’t the captain speaking for him?”   
  
Her men shared a worried glance between each other and Cadence felt the need to rush downstairs and check the situation by herself. Why had she been assigned some of the worst men in their unit?   
  
“So?”   
  
“The commander is unconscious, ma’am, the medics are already taking him under their care. The Rito champion is trying to explain to them what he knows about his condition, but he’s unresponsive.”

Oh, NOW they finally decided to talk, huh? Cadence felt her blood boil, why wasn’t that the first thing they told heer? Probably because she would have rushed to check the commander and attacking Revali would have been her priority.   
  
“Birdie better not be involved in this-” She hissed, stomping outside. “Otherwise he’ll find out in the bad way that we don’t march under Zelda’s banner but Cowpea’s.”

And she was ready to kill for the man who saved her family and gave her a reason to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to debate... should I add Ganon/Zelda in ships even if there's no actual romance between them?


	46. Stepping up to the challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we proceed with the story. A big thank you to Canranfu for checking the first part for grammatical mistakes!

A mix of hypothermia and lack of oxygen due to the high altitude, that was what knocked Link basically unconscious for the whole duration of their trip. Revali never expected to feel himself relieved hearing the other was now recovering, but considering their whole mission relied on the little bastard’s presence to succeed… yes, he felt relieved.

The Rito spent his morning coordinating with the others on how to sneak Link in the Capital without alerting potential enemies, they needed to reach Mipha and give her the documents they were carrying. With the Hylian commander being sick and missing one leg, they couldn’t exactly have him pretend he was a servant, but apparently they had some contact with people in the palace?   
  
Revali had to admit his surprise in finding out Link built a whole net of spies while he lived as the prince’s concubine. He apparently started by befriending some actual  _ company ladies _ and from there he extended his reach in order not to have contacts only in the palace where Sidon lived, but also in the heart of the Domain. 

Cooks, prostitutes, women who took care of the laundry, the list of low level workers that served under his flag was long and impressive, even if Revali knew he was only being shown the top of the ice cube as the others discussed how to proceed from that point on.

They needed to reach the queen and, for the first time since he left Rito Village, the Champion felt like they had a chance to succeed.

\- - -

The stable felt empty without Cowpea, but Sidon had two horses to care about and he wasn’t going to abandon Soup and Tautog only because spending time around them made him feel sad.

As if the mare suspected something was off, Soup was uniquely docile around him, often nuzzling against his fins and sitting by his side when the prince took place on the floor, enjoying some peace on the hay. 

“You miss him too, huh?” he asked, caressing her mane and being well aware she couldn’t hear him. That mare made Link so happy, he needed to take care of her as well. Well, her and the foal. The centenar had been a fool in bringing the baby in, but.. considering how obsessed he was with horses? There was no chance little Tautog was going to be left out there for the wolves.

“It’s not even been two days and it feels, once again, like an eternity.”

And he had to push down the growing suspicion they were not going to reunite. People of Tarrey Town never said goodbye unless they knew they weren’t going to come back and… Link’s last gathering with his brother and the queen? It didn’t bode well. The only thing that kept the prince from worrying was how the two of them didn’t have a proper goodbye: Revali interrupted their conversation and Link barely glanced in his direction before being carried away.

No, he wanted to believe the Hylian could come back. Link was going to return to two healthy horses and-

“Excuse me?” he asked, stepping up once more and walking in the direction of one of the Rito. There was something him and Link started but never got anywhere… “Could you please call Lord Teba and let him know the Zora prince would like to have a word with him?”

Not only Link was going to come back to two happy animals, he was also going to return to a Zora who knew how to properly hold a bow.

“I will, my lord.” the green bird said, offering him a small bow, “But I think you are also desired by someone else. The Hylian queen is here.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
The Rito stepped back and let Zelda enter. The young woman was wrapped in a woolen cape and carrying some papers between her arms. Was it just his impression or she seemed… upset?   
  
“Tena, leave us alone, please.” Sidon only said to the stable owner, then invited her in with a gentle movement of his hands. “Queen Zelda…” he only said, waiting for them to be alone.

As soon as the Rito was out of sight, she let out a small whine, pushing her papers between Sidon’s arms.

“You have to help me…”

“What is the-”   
  
“Tomorrow we’ll discuss how our troops will move and I don’t have Link with me, nor Ganon, and… I don’t want to pass for an idiot.”   
  
He blinked. That was the issue? But she wasn’t stupid, she was just… a bit too irrational, at times. And she let her emotions have the best of her when she was in that state. Oh dear…

“Okay, show me what we’ve got. I admit I wasn’t paying too much attention, today, while you were discussing where to bring the troops.”   
  
“I know, I noticed. I miss him too. But, tomorrow I will have to suggest what my troops will do and I can’t pass for someone who always relied on Link for big maneuvers.”

“Wait… you did?”   
  
“He’s good at keeping in mind the people, before the battle itself. He may not value his life enough, but at the same time when it comes to others…”   
  
“He’s always putting people’s lives first, I know…”   
  
Sidon did remember Link struggling with his plans when it was time to flood the Faron area to regain terrain, he didn’t forget how relieved the Hylian was when he heard civilians had been able to leave the zone and were still allowed to. As someone who lost almost everything during an act of war, protecting others was his priority.

“Okay… so, what are our options?” the prince finally asked, sitting down and trying to see what the queen could do.

“Well, our troops aren’t nearby, but we have some men stationed in the lake. We have to decide where to pass in order to walk toward the Zora capital, but no one seems to agree on what path to pick? I tried to talk, outside the meeting, with Urbosa, but she’s strongly against the idea of crossing central lake. The Rito suggests crossing North, which would be perfect to see if the Gorons also want to join our cause, but I don’t feel confident in crossing a place that’s so..” she paused. biting her lips and frowning. “You saw how many monsters are living in that area, right?”   
  
“Fair. And I suppose the Gerudo want to approach through Faron.” The woods were their territory, after all. “I can see the pros and the cons of every solution. Passing through Akkala would offer us almost direct access to the capital with low risk of attacks and the Rito, flying, could probably avoid enemies. Guardians mean nothing as long as we’re there, too, so… huh…”

The prince opened the map completely, studying the territory. Zelda said nothing.   
  
“The Central Lake is the best option for us Zora and you Hylians, that’s true, but for both Rito and Gerudo? That’s not a good idea, that’s risking to trap yourself in a place that cannot escape. We’re here to show our complete interest in cooperating and the last thing we want is to create doubts.”

Sidon tapped his chin, looking down at the southern forest. That place was not safe for the Zora, not with the constant thunderstorms, but it had one advantage over the rest, at least in his eyes.   
  
“If I was you, I’d show my support to the Gerudo…” he finally commented. “Or, well, that’s what I’m going to do. While incredibly risky for me, Tevi and Laruta… that path has less enemies and it’s the only one we can all walk together. If, and I hope it’s not the case, for some reasons the orders of peace don’t reach the borders? I hope we’ll at least be able to open a dialogue if they see all five tribes marching together.”   
  
“You’re suggesting to wait until the Gorons are here as well, huh?”   
  
“Absolutely. While they don’t like to fight, from what I understand they’re virtually invulnerable and the shock of seeing them could probably buy us some time.”   
  
“You have a fair point there… so, we’re picking the Goron route? Anything you’d suggest as Zora?”

“No, not really. My quicker way would be by lake as well, but I… honestly? I don’t trust the troops we may encounter. Cowpea confirmed more than once that correspondence between us leaders and our men were compromised. In the Southern forest we will have mostly Hylians and, most important, the centenar’s old troops. Chances of an ambush will be lower, even if we must pay attention to the eventual attacks of our common enemy.”   
  
“I see…”   
  
Something in her tone tipped him off and the prince raised his eyes from the papers, immediately realizing the queen was no longer working with him, she was staring directly at him with an expression he found almost unreadable.   
  
“... Is something wrong?”   
  
“I was just… you really sound like him, right now.”

They both stood there in silence for a moment, looking at each other. Huh, the centenar really rubbed off on him, huh? Somehow, it made him feel proud of himself, but it wasn’t time to let too many emotions in.

“Thank you, Tetra…” He only replied, tapping a finger on the map. “But let’s focus on what’s important now, shall we?”   


  
\- - - 

“I can’t believe you’re still alive.”   
  
Revali had been allowed in Link’s room only a couple of hours after the centenar woke up and the only reason he asked to speak with him was to know how to proceed from there. The little Hylian almost disappeared between the blankets and while the temptation of picking a pillow and just giving him a quick end… no, he was going to be a professional. Not to mention they weren’t alone and that woman, Cadence, was probably more than ready to attack him with her shovel if he attempted anything funny.

“Can’t believe it… myself…” was Link’s tired reply as he tried to sit up, aided by one of the medics who took care of him. “But here we are. What is the situation?”   
  
“We sent one of your, ahem, merchants to the capital.” Cadence replied, arms crossed and sitting on the mattress. Revali stood straight, wings crossed behind his back. “With some luck and the help of your net of spies? We should be able to sneak you in the palace and get you a meeting with Mipha. If we bypass every step to get in contact with the queen, you may stand a better chance to have some weight in the discussion.”   
  
“Mh?” The Rito champion tilted his head. “I assumed that, as Sidon’s wife, he would have a way to get his words heard.”   
  
“It’s not that easy, Birdie.” Cadence replied. Revali had to restrain himself from jumping at her throat. Birdie? BIRDIE? “While Servillia holds power, to some degree, she’s still just Sidon’s wife. And Hylians aren’t really valued in this society.”   
  
Revali blinked. now that was a detail he lacked. The Rito clicked his beak twice and, with the corner of his eye, he saw some of the soldiers shift with uneasiness. 

“So our trip was all for nothing?”   
  
“I wouldn’t say so.” Link whispered, his eyes closed once more. “The queen can make my voice relevant, since I am not carrying just my own will, but… also Sidon’s. That’s why we have all those documents with us.” The centenar took a deep breath, he looked so exhausted not even Revali completely felt like attacking him. “Servilia doesn’t mean anything, it’s her husband’s words that matter.”

“I see.. the Zora don’t value their women enough, do they?”   
  
“It depends where you look. It’s mostly the noble families who consider them little more than eggs making machines, no matter their role in society. In the lower classes their work is necessary and more appreciated. When you have to survive…”

“You appreciate the little you have.” Revali concluded before snapping his beak in pure irritation. “I can’t believe you’re making me agree with you.”.

Link didn’t even talk back, he only turned his attention to the other blonde Hylian in the room. Ugh, the champion hated being ignored when he was angry!   
  
“Cadence, I need to sleep but… as soon as we have news from our man, let me know. Take care of our guest, he’s here as ambassador of the Rito.”   
  
Revali almost snapped, that wasn’t true, he was there to fight if needed and get a mission done. He wasn’t an ambassador, he was a soldier on duty! Then again… he promised to trust the other’s judgement and, hey, if he had an excuse to treat other people poorly without dealing with consequences? He was going to take it.

“Okay, Lin Lin…” the woman leaned in, placing a kiss against the man’s forehead. “You sleep well, as soon as we can… we will give our enemies hell.”   
  


\- - -

Training with a bow was more exhausting than Sidon expected.

When he assisted to archery tournaments in the Domain? Everyone stood still while shooting. Now? Not only did he have to walk to the target every time he needed to recover his arrows, he was also being trained to shoot while moving. 

The quiver was not to be carried on one’s back, keeping it lower and on the hip allowed for a quicker recharge and more stability even when bending and dodging. He was running, jumping and moving in the snow, desperately trying to avoid the arrows of some of the Rito and hitting them as well.

It wasn’t a lethal practice, instead of sharp points each arrow had a small bit of softwood soaked in color: it stung but it couldn’t pierce Sidon’s scales, nor it could pass the armors of the bird people.

It was exhausting, he could barely breathe, but at the same time the cold made his mind sharp and clear. He spent days worrying about what he was supposed to do in the Domain, how to fix all the problems the council caused and how to get rid of the rotten trouts while leaving in those who had the Domain’s safety in mind.

Now? Despite feeling his cold feet hurt, despite feeling his lungs on fire, he was finally seeing things clearly: the whole Zora culture needed to change. They had to strive for equality, not have a working class and some above them who did nothing all day and controlled the rest. As a prince he used to be part of the problem, as a queen his sister was the same… and neither of them wanted the crown, not anymore.

It was time for a radical change.

“Tell me, Cowpea, what would happen if both me and Mipha abdicated?” he asked a non-existent Hylian. Sidon had to duck behind a pile of snow to avoid one of the attacks, the Rito were incredibly fast when they aimed with their talons. 

“It would be great, right? We would be… free. I’d be free to work as a medic, Mipha would be free to… be herself.” Between the few things Sidon learnt about her there was the fact she despised the life in the palace. They had a father to avenge, a kingdom to save, but… perhaps it was time to work out a system where everyone would have an equal voice.

The Gerudo and the Rito both had a chief and both leaders had to listen to their people first. They all voted and their leaders didn’t simply bring their own opinion to the table, they didn’t make their own choices, they tried to do what the majority of their villagers asked for. 

Sidon couldn’t even picture in his mind how it could eventually work between the Zora, not having a proper system with a single leader and a small council seemed… something that was going to require lots of work and care not to screw things up. That being said? He was willing to try.

The prince pulled out his bow once more, shooting an arrow in the direction of one of the soldiers who were training with him. He missed, of course, his aim was simply terrible.

Like everything else, he needed to work on it. Step by step, mistake by mistake, now the prince knew how important it was not giving up, even when the results were less than pleasing.

He was going to learn how to fight like Plant Plant did and he was going to change the Domain with his sister, Sidon had no doubts.

“Just watch me, Link…”

\- - -

Sidon’s back was hurting like hell when he finally returned to his hut and his scales were still covered in small streaks of paint, but he felt… satisfied. The Zora was far from being a competent archer, but he was making progress: the prince went from always missing the Rito to almost hitting them when he started to remember the centenar’s words: the goal wasn’t aiming directly at his target, if it was in movement, but knowing how fast his bow would shoot and predicting where his enemy would be.

“Welcome back, papa!”   
  
He smiled in Laruta’s direction, setting down his falcon bow and sitting on the floor. That night there was no need to cook for anyone and a pile of trouts and salmon had already been brought in their small house. The prince kneeled down, offering her a hug even if their little walls made of curtains and blankets hid them.

“Thank you, little one. How was your day?”   
  
“It was very fun! I miss mama, but Saki taught me and Lady Paya how to make flower crowns and I will give her one when she comes back!” 

The Zora took a deep breath, scooping her up between his arms. They probably needed to talk, right no this… farce wasn’t really necessary, but even if they returned in the Domain? Sidon was starting to believe Laruta didn’t want to drop it. And, perhaps, considering the whole situation… he didn’t want to drop it either.   
  
Link was probably gone, with very slim chances of saving him, and his plan was now to take down the crown, not to… he didn’t even know what his plan was, now that his sister was queen, but they probably needed to talk. Exactly like he needed to discuss something important with Laruta right now that no one was paying them attention.

“Laruta?”   
  
“Yes, papa?”   
  
“When this is all over, what do you plan to do?”

She immediately tensed up, pushing him away and hopping a few steps away. That wasn’t a question she wanted to hear, was it? Her body language was clear enough: the tail was low, her fins flattened against her little arms…

“I… haven’t really… I didn’t give…”   
  
“You didn’t think too much about it, did you?” He finally stepped in to help her, even if Sidon knew that wasn’t the truth.

“No, not really. I’m just… enjoying our time here. It’s… nice to have a mom and a dad, even if the mom isn’t really… well…”   
  
Into kids. Not once Link lowered his guard around Laruta, not at least to act like a parent would with their child. and Sidon could understand why, even if the little one probably didn’t.   
  
“Laruta… I know uncle Ganon is out there, trying to find a magical cure for our beloved Hylian, but we must take in consideration he may… mama may not come back.” 

Her muscle stiffened and her posture changed once more, telling Sidon how much that simple thought hurt her, no matter how distant the other had been. Laruta was like an open book and she wanted that little family to work, no matter how fake things were.   
  
“I know…”   
  
“That being said, it doesn’t mean you’re going to be left behind. if that’s what’s worrying you.” He bit his lips, tail slowly wagging behind his back. Sidon couldn’t believe himself for taking such an impulsive decision, but he enjoyed taking care of others and… he was afraid of being left alone as well. “Perhaps we could team up. Like brothers.”   
  
He knew nothing about taking care of a child, let alone a little girl, but he managed so far and things couldn’t get much worse, right? Even if he changed his mind, thought, there was no room to do so anymore: as soon as Sidon finished speaking, she was between his arms, crying. Oh, dear, she held that kind of discussion since Tarrey Town, didn’t she? 

“Just to make sure…” He asked, patting her head. “Do you remember anything of your original family?” 

“No, I was given away as a tadpole, or so I have been told. I would love to have an actual big brother…”   
  
Okay, if there was no risk to cause diplomatic incidents, perhaps he could… no, he already did.

“Big brother will be.”

He was too young to be a dad and the word brother seemed to carry less responsibilities, somehow. Viri wasn’t probably going to claim a toddler back in his harem, too, especially considering even Zora nobles did frown upon using children for sexual slavery (It had been a relief finding that out in Tarrey Town.). If anything, Sidon was glad he took her away in time, before her innocence was ruined.   
  
Now he just had to figure out how to detach a crying child from himself. The prince patiently waited for her to get too tired to cry anymore, then he simply helped her with her dinner before placing her in bed. Did he feel bad for making her cry to the point of exhaustion? Yes. But he was also aware those were tears of happiness and relief.

With Laruta asleep he returned to his work. Snacking on a salmon, Sidon took note of Spectacle Rock and how, if they were to pass there, that was going to be a critical spot: There was a large tar pit in there, enemies could easily sweep over the army as they were passing through Gerudo Canyon.

He scribbled on his map, writing down how having a small patrol near the tar pit, ready to alert the group, was probably a necessity. They also had to take care while crossing the Digdogg Suspension Bridge: it was a small passage for an army and they were exposed to attacks from higher froints the whole time. 

Ugh, he told Zelda moving South was the best plan, yet he no longer felt that sure about it.

“The question is… what would you do?”

Even if Link wasn’t there, he felt his presence, even if Link couldn’t guide them, Sidon knew him at least a little and… he wanted to make him proud. The Zora sighed, realizing he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon, and lighted up the small lamp he had been offered. Time to study Hyrule’s map and make sure he could offer the safest path for everyone.

\- - -

Sidon found himself incredibly more active during the second meeting. Him, Zelda and the Gerudo all agreed on forming a solid front on the southern borders and, despite the initial reluctance, the Rito ended up agreeing. 

One of the most reassuring things of having to walk through a small canyon? Vah Naboris’s electric blast was going to be aimed at the tar pit and they were going to have Rito messengers all over the place to make sure no one could sneak on them. Things were bound to get tense once they stepped in the Hylian territory, but hopefully Revali and Link did their part and the message arrived. 

In the end Zelda didn’t make a fool of herself and Sidon was positive his voice had been heard well during the meeting, despite the moderate tone. On the first day he mostly pouted because Link was gone, now he wanted to prove everyone that he didn’t exist in his wife’s shadow.

“The only thing I ask, is to wait for the Gorons.” was how he concluded his speech, back straight and arms crossed behind. “Once Lord Daruk and Lord Yunobo are back, I suggest we immediately start moving south, ready to approach the Zora and Hylian troops.”

A few nods, everyone agreed. Sidon had to restrain himself from celebrating the fact that he had been the one leading the conversation the whole time.

“That’s fantastic.” He commented instead, sitting back in his place. “May they return soon, then.”

\- - -

It took Yunobo and Daruk more than a week to come back, but when they returned the two weren’t alone. Not every Goron followed them, of course, but fifteen men of their village did and now the alliance of tribes could count on one extra little army. Tevi gave Sidon her support, exactly like Paya did with Zelda, and everyone started their preparations.

The hardest part was explaining Yunobo about Link’s conditions. The Goron didn’t love Link in the same way the centenar did, but he still considered him one of his favorite brothers. That evening he found out Goron tears were no different from any other child of Hylia.

When the other finally calmed down, both agreed that it was time to get ready for the trip. Sidon was more confident in his skills with a bow and he had at least one horse who could help carrying supplies. He still had to find his balance with Soup, but the prince was more than determined in keeping her (and the little foal) safe.

What he feared the most was traveling so close to a desert. The air was going to be dry once more and he saw how it affected him, Tevi and the little one. The prince spent a lot of time figuring out how to tie around her gills some pieces of cloth and how to keep them humid for a while. He was going to survive, even if he knew how annoying sand could be.

“We’re going to be fine.” He said, reassuring himself in front of a little mirror. His scales looked like crap, were no longer lucid, but he didn’t care about keeping them perfectly polished anymore.

“We will.”

He almost jumped up at Zelda’s voice. She was waiting for him at the door, her bag already on her shoulders. The woman had been ready to move since the Gorons returned and he could understand and share her desire to reach the Capital and hopefully getting to see Link once more.

Sidon could just pray for Ganondorf to be fast enough with those Molduga guts, yet he didn’t want to have too much hope. If Link died… no, he didn’t want to think about it, not now.

“It’s time…” He commented, gathering his own items and getting ready to depart. The child was swimming in the little pools of water near the entrance of the village and they were going to pick her up while leaving. The prince wrapped his bow behind his back, made sure his quiver was full and offered the queen a nod. “I’m ready.”   
  
She nodded in return, stepping outside where Teba, Urbosa and other people were already waiting for them. A new uncomfortable trip was about to begin and this time Sidon wasn’t going to let anything stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for another trip? Sidon will not like being near a desert.


	47. The right question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter a bit shorter but it's being *a week*. Also a very difficult chapter for me...

In the three days leading to their departure from Rito Village, Sidon found out to his relief that Kass had been found by the Gorons and he was currently recovering on Death Mountain, Yunobo seemed incredibly sorry for forgetting to tell the prince about it when they first spoke.

He didn’t mind too much receiving that news one day later, after all the Goron had been rather upset when he found out Link was probably going to die soon. Kass was going to come back to rejoin them once his wing recovered, that was all the Zora needed to know.

During his second talk with Yunobo, he also found out Goron and Zora both aged slowly, even if the Tribe of Death Mountain reached maturity a bit earlier and had an average lifespan of four hundred years.

The prince had very little to pack, so he spent most of the time with his new ‘little sister’ or discussing politics with the rest of the group. Resting in the pools near the Village also became the norm so his back could feel a bit better: between his size and how he was built, sleeping on a mattress was never the best option. He needed to add ‘sleeping on a bed’ to the list of things he did in the name of love.

Speaking of which, the last day in the Village, Zelda approached and took him aside to discuss about him and Link with the excuse of looking after the horses and their future.

“I don’t know what to say. He told me he wasn’t interested and I accepted that, Tetra.” Was all Sidon had to say, initially. , but she only seemed annoyed by his response.

“He named your horse, Sidon.”  
  
“You already said that. We both know he wanted that horse for himself.”   
  
“He is dying and you think he just wanted to keep the horse for himself?”   
  
“Link also took Soup knowing he was going to die.”   
  
“Prince Sidon of the Zora-” the woman placed both hands on her hips. “He needed Soup to come with us, he has no use for Tautog and you know him: he’s a practical man, even his hobbies like playing music and knitting usually have a meaning. He… doesn’t do anything without a reason and we both know it.”   
  
“I…. don’t know what to say.”   
  
“Then don’t say anything. Just know that by Zora law you two are married.”   
  
“I’m married to Servilia and he made it clear more than once.” Still, there was a bit of hope in his chest, now, and Sidon wasn’t sure if he wanted to embrace it.   
  
“Fair. But guess what? You gave him a horse and named it-”   
  
“He also made it clear he was accepting it only as payment.” And he still owed Beedle money for the mare. “Zelda, trust me, I would love to believe he has feelings for me but-”   
  
“Guess what, prince Goldfish, you two are also married by Hylian law.”   
  
Silence for a moment as the Zora blinked in her direction. What?   
  
“He said… giving him Soup was a proposal.”   
  
“It was. And then he gave you a horse and named it. That means both accepting your proposal and making things official. You two are married. Twice.”   
  
The prince just stood there, an apple between his hands and a hungry mare in front who couldn’t wait to eat her treat.   
  
“We… are?”   
  
“He never does anything without a reason, Sidon, you know there’s a reason if he… he made it your horse instead of claiming Tautog for himself, that… you two will need to talk when you meet again. Because Gan will come with the Molduga parts, he will live and you two will discuss what in the name of Hylia is going on between you and Mister Lon Lon.”

The prince blinked. If what Zelda was saying was true, then he really needed to discuss it with Link. He didn’t want to be delusional or feel too happy without reason, but… Zelda had a solid point, there, and perhaps he wanted to be happy, after all.  
  
“We… actually had a talk about the two of you.” the queen added, nervously looking away. She immediately had Sidon’s whole attention, the Zora turned in her direction forgetting he was supposed to be there to feed his animals. “I mean… about relationships in general. Right after he asked me to marry him and I turned him down for his own good. You know what he replied when I asked him if he ever considered trying to be in one?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I cannot, not in my current state, a relationship is both giving and taking and right now I can only take.”

The two exchanged a quick glance. 

“I know what you’re about to say, Sidon. He was ready to marry me anyway but… that was out of duty. I… he’s never rational when it’s about me. I always come first, I always mean more than anything… no matter if he never truly loves me.”  
  
Sidon had so many questions, but something in Zelda’s posture and in the way she bent her ears back suggested to him her part wasn’t over yet.

“With me it wouldn’t be a relationship, it would be fulfilling his duty and nothing more. You know I… started to remember things? I had to see something in the forest, first, but I know a bit more. One of the memories I have? The reason he’s like this.”

There was now bitterness in her voice. The prince patiently waited as the queen reached for some fruits and fed Soup, clearly taking her time to weight her words. That was no longer about him and Link, wasn’t it? It was about all the tension the queen accumulated during the past days, it was no surprise Zelda already came to ask for his help.  
  
“Did you ever hear how the Hylian royal family always claimed they had the spirit of the goddess herself in their bloodline?”

The Zora frowned, he never heard anything like that, but then again… when did any of his mentors truly bother to teach him about other tribes? Even in Tarrey Town no one mentioned anything like that, perhaps they had a reason not to.  
  
“Turns out I am, in fact, carrying part of her power. And with that I bear the guilt of cursing both myself and Link to… this. I am not Gan, I don’t have many clear memories, but I remember Hylia’s voice. _Whenever the land of Hylia is in danger, we shall be reborn to protect it. We’ll both be mortal, we’ll be a goddess and her devoted knight once more_.” She spat to the side. “I am not surprised the previous me tried to break this cycle when he...“ the queen shook her head. “We’re cursed, Sidon. Whether you believe it or not, I know it’s the truth. Nothing he does for me is rational and will ever be, but what he does for others… that you should weigh.”

Okay, that felt… weird. It was like she needed to share it with someone and since they were getting closer, he felt like the perfect candidate. That or she just reached some kind of tipping point now that Link and Ganon were both distant and she felt alone in directing everything.

“I’m afraid I’m no longer following the conversation.” Sidon found himself admitting. He never fully understood what big deal Zelda, Ganondorf and Link had with each other, but the Zora heard the centenar talk in his withdrawal and certain things he said… everything together made it hard for Sidon not to believe there was at least a bit of truth in that. That being said, he was lost in what she was trying to tell him… how did they get there while discussing if Link possibly liked Sidon or not?  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m not entirely sure what I’m trying to say myself. I… perhaps all I need is to talk with someone. But you two really need to talk. He will be fine in the end, Gan will save him, I know it, and then you will just have to be patient, make sure he doesn’t feel cornered because we both know he’d retreat, and then… wait for the right question.”   
  
“And what would that question be?”   
  
She turned in his direction, a tired smile on her face.   
  
“Why does he put up with all your bullshit, Sidon?”   
  
The Zora’s jaw dropped. The very first time Link asked that, Sidon gave a very specific answer that he avoided the other times. His tail twitched, the answer lingering on his lips as he remembered how annoyed the other seemed whenever the prince offered a new reply.   
His fins flared in embarrassment and anticipation, now he couldn’t wait to see the other again and, hopefully, be able to at least see him survive for another decade or two.

Why did Link put up with all of the prince’s so called bullshit?   
  
“Because he loves me?”

  
\- - - 

Sidon couldn’t have his answer until he met the centenar again, yet he felt… trepidant. He wanted to see him, no matter what, either to get a definitive answer before Link’s demise or to be there when he recovered. 

He was giving him too much and the other felt like a relationship couldn’t happen if only one was putting efforts in it, huh? That could have explained a few things and the Hylian _ did _ groan the last time they kissed, that meant he actually… enjoyed it, right? No one was going to hear that anyway and even if the Zora just took it as part of the act, what if it wasn’t?

The prince found himself restless, basically walking back and forth until it was finally time to depart. He was more than glad to grab his stuff, place Laruta on Soup’s back and reach the rest of their little army to leave. 

Looking at it, they were probably a very bizarre sight, their group was mostly formed by Rito and Gerudo, but in the mix they had more than a dozen of Gorons, two Hylians, three Zora, two horses and two goats… if anyone took them for an actual army, they had to be true idiots.

“I can’t believe we’re going home…” Latura commented at his side, she sounded worried.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m not letting Viri take you back. If we’re lucky, even your friends will get out of there.” his plan to reform the Domain was still vague, but he knew he wanted Link’s girls free and possibly bring some equality in the realm.

How everyone was going to take it… he didn’t know, but he was prepared at facing a difficult battle. Mipha was going to support him, wasn’t she? And he knew Zelda, who also didn’t want to be queen, was going to approve. Did he resent the concubine who made Link’s crutches for being indirectly the cause of the centenar’s illness? Yes. Was he going to let that cloud his judgement? No, not even if Link died, he was going to be the better person and she didn’t plan to hurt him.  
  
“... I wonder if they’re fine.” the child continued as they started marching South. the prince only sighed in response. Tevi was marching with them and Mei was back in Tarrey Town, but if the other women had been suspected of anything… he couldn’t imagine them being still fine.   
  
“I’m certain you’ll see them, Laruta.” He answered, well aware he had no way to guarantee that. Yet, like he wanted to see Link once more and have a good talk with him, he knew the kid also needed motivation for their trip. It was going to be exhausting passing by the desert.

Well, the whole journey was going to be long and tiring. Apparently the Rito and the Gerudo had to dig a whole tunnel under the Gerudo highlands in order to travel between one capital to the other and the first two days of walk were going to be needed just to pass it. Four days were going to be spent in the desert, walking under the mountain’s shadows in order to reach the Gerudo Gateway. There the Zora were going to wait in a nearby pond while the rest of the little army rested near the stable, they were going to wait for the signal to proceed.  
  
At least seven days without touching water felt like a hellish prospective and Sidon had to admit he was worried for Laruta. Even if they were going to wrap her in damp clothes… she was still a baby Zora, her resistance was much lower than Sidon’s.

“She will be fine.” Tevi assured him earlier. “She’s a little warrior, just like us.”

At that point he just wanted to believe. 

\- - -

If Sidon thought Death Mountain’s borders were the worst, he had to change his mind. Sand was the single worst thing he ever dealt with: it was small, it went everywhere and it didn’t matter how strongly he clasped his gills, it still found its way in his breathing system.

The tunnel under the mountains had been a pleasant experience: everything was light up with luminous torches and it felt umid and cold, perfect for a Zora. The desert? A nightmare. 

Rito and Gerudo soldiers had to protect them from electric Lizalfos and Chuchus, they had to fend off the cold and electric Keeses at night, and when they weren’t resting or fighting… they were marching on the most unstable terrain Sidon ever had under his feet.

Not to mention that while Soup still managed to follow the group and the goats moved without issues… Tautog wasn’t as lucky. Sidon, Yunobo and Daruk found themselves taking turns carrying the foal.

“You know…” he found himself confessing to Urbosa after they settled up a camp. “I look back at our plans to conquer your land and I wonder how, exactly, my kin was thinking this would be a good terrain to conquer. I’m going to be a dry shark before we reach our destination.”  
  
The woman replied with a chuckle and patting his shoulder, he resigned himself to the walk.   
  
The only real note of color from that part of the trip? They met the Yiga, a nomad tribe that lived in the northern part of the desert and lived basically hidden from the rest of the world. They mostly traded with the Gerudo, but showed a lot of interest in the herbs Sidon was carrying in its satchel.   
  
By the end of the camping session with them, he found out no Hylian was truly kidnapped or fathering further Gerudo kids, the Yiga were the one who married most Gerudo women and formed a bond with them. No men were allowed in the Great City, so the nomads traveled most of the time, only placing their tents near an oasis not too far from the city and being visited by their beloveds. That’s how two tribes, one mostly populated by men and one composed only by women, were surviving.   
  
They did mention something being originally a group with a purpose, but it had been fulfilled and they just… loved traveling and taking care of themselves. When they left the prince was poorer of dry Hylian herbs and truffles, but richer of saffina plants and dried bananas. It was incredible how his jewels, made by Dento himself, were in fact worthless, but the herbs and knowledge he gathered since he left the palace were considered important.   
  
Nothing else relevant happened during the trip. It was just him, a tired child, a foal that needed carrying and sand. The fucking sand. The Gerudo could keep every bit of that hellscape, who even wanted it? Now he fully understood why the territories promised by zelda were such an alluring offer for them, how were those women even surviving in such a place? Monsters, lack of water, how did crops even grow?   
  
Every day he spent in that area, the more he missed the cold Rito village or the humidity of the Luminous stones lit cave they just passed. The day he spent on the desert were almost a blur made of feet pain, scales itchiness, gills feeling way too dry for comfort and exhaustion. When they finally reached the gate to the Canyon the prince almost wanted to cry of happiness. 

Him, Laruta and Tevi all collapsed in the small ponds above the stable with sad groans of relief as soon as they reached them. Even the ex concubine, who was usually stoic and silent, couldn’t help but let herself go at the feeling of water.  
  
“Papa…” It took Sidon a moment to realize Laruta was talking with him. Right, in front of others she still was his… daughter. Oh, dear, he also needed to address that, sooner or later, he did pretend he formally adopted her. Well, one problem at time.   
  
“Yes, dear?”   
  
“Never again in the desert, promise me.”   
  
Sidon opened his eyes, glances in the direction of two exhausted Zora, then checked two exhausted horses and he finally made mental note of how much his whole body ached. The prince opened his gills, allowing water to greet them and more oxygen to flow to his brain now that both breathing systems were functional.   
  
“Trust me, my little fry…” He didn’t protest as she moved closer to rest between his arms. Could he even move? He didn’t want to check until morning, Sidon wasn’t even hungry, not to mention all they had was horrible dried fish. The only thing that made the Death Mountain trip worse than that were the two Lynels and the Zola attack, otherwise his body was taking the same toll. “I have no intention in setting my foot anywhere near this place ever again.”   
  
“Good.” replied both Tevi and the kid in unison. 

Sidon closed his eyes once more. Spectacle Rock was being guarded, so the risk of surprise attacks was non-existent. He rolled over, wrapping the child between his arms and letting out an ungraceful yawn. Zelda had Paya with her, Urbosa and Teba were making sure everyone was safe and the Gorons were enjoying a nice banquet of rocks… he could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Zelda right? Who knows, who knows...


	48. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's not a long chapter, this week has been... boi...

If anyone ever told Revali he’d end up being Link’s personal blanket, he would have laughed and told someone to go burn in Hell… yet there he was, hidden in a secret compartment in a carriage, with his whole body pressed against the Hylian’s one to keep him warm.

He didn’t even want to, but the space to sneak the two inside the Capital was limited and they had to share it, any blanket to keep Link warm would have been too much for a hidden space under a cargo of fresh fishes. It was already a blessing neither of them suffered of claustrophobia because beside a small breathing hole they had nothing in that sense.

Even if the goal was to sleep until they arrived, it was hard as he knew they were sneaking in the heart of what still felt like enemy territory. He was doing his duty, Mipha was apparently waiting for them, but it was hard to shake the feeling anything could go wrong. It was even worse when the cart stopped and was searched by some Zora soldiers, Revali almost hold his breath the whole time, praying not to be found in a spot where he was going to be vulnerable.   
  
“Why, in Laruto’s name, is wrong with those people?” He finally snapped when their cart started moving again. “I thought you and the Zora were allied.”   
  
Instead the Zora soldiers treated the Hylians like enemies inside their own home. Were the rumors about their strained relationship true? Yes, the prince marrying a Hylian sounded like an absurdity because the Zora were said to be extremely proud, but…   
  
“Bold of you to assume we don’t mutually hate each other, bird.”   
  
Revali’s bird clicked, he was dangerously close to Link’s ear while doing so. A warning: even if they were cooperating, it didn’t mean Revali liked it, nor he had grown to respect the other. Between all Hylians, Fuck Cowpea especially.

“Do not  _ bird _ me, legless bastard.”   
  
“Tsk, whatever. But get used to it, we’ll be no more than second level citizens until I can sneak in Mipha’s rooms.”   
  
“You better not betray me, centenar.”   
  
“As much as I’d love to see you executed, my priority is to make sure my queen is back on the throne, I’ll not fail her.”   
  
“You’re not getting to see the end off this war.”   
  
“I know.”

There was no fear, no defeat in his voice, just determination. Revali clicked his beak once more, his feathers puffing up.   
  
“What do you gain from that? I want to know your true motivation.”   
  
“You know what? Just be content I admitted I’m not-”   
  
THe sentence wasn’t finished, they felt someone hop on the carriage while it was still in movement. Who… what? The Rito blinked, trying to listen to further movements, but none came. Whoever jumped aboard was staying there. They had a stowaway, huh? 

With no further sounds coming from above, the champion and the strategist both resigned themselves to silence. At least, if anyone checked and found that person… well, they were going to assume it was the only clandestine aboard, right?

The Rito leaned against the Hylian, ignoring a soft puff of annoyance, and let their journey continue.   
  


\- - -

Zelda joined them in the afternoon and Sidon only welcomed her with a small wave. A whole day soaking in water barely made him feel any better, but at least his scales weren’t incredibly itchy anymore. The desert was behind them and that was all that mattered, no Zora sane of mind would have any interest in such a land.

“Good day, queen.” Tevi greeted Zelda, which only got a snort in reply.    
  
“Call me Tetra, please, I need a break from all the formalities.”   
  
“Is this why you ran to us?” The prince inquired, barely moving in the little water they had been offered.   
  
“Yes. I can only be formal so many hours every day and it’s been non stop for… days, now.” A sigh. “I miss Tarrey Town.”   
  
“We all do.” Replied Sidon without even thinking too much. Tarrey Town was safe, it was a calm discovery, it was a lot of wonderful things the shark wanted back. Heck, he wanted Zita’s company back, that woman taught him a lot.   
  
“I bet you do, you and Link were being all lovey dovey-”   
  
He widened his eyes and she covered her mouth.   
  
“I mean, you and your wife.”   
  
It was a blessing that most rito knew the centenar as Cowpea of Lon Lon, even if Zelda occasionally slipped that name no one but Revali was going to recognize him, right? Thank heavens Harth was apparently a close friend of Teba (who lived, at least for everyone in the Village, a life as a hermit and almost accidentally heard about the Zora prince’s Request.) and was probably ready to cover for them, in case.   
  
“Me and my wife spent enough time together even here, I cannot wait to see her again, queen Zelda.”   
  
She glared in his direction, but Sidon didn’t flinch. It was his payback for bringing up the worst possible topic when others could be there, listening to talks about the prince being apparently an adulterer.

“Anyway…” He rolled over, leaning both arms against the dry rocks near the small pond. Ugh, he didn’t want to step out of it, but he knew he was going to have to at some point. “Let’s just be glad we’re at this point and in this place. I didn’t expect the Rito and the Gerudo to be so open about the possibility of a truce, let alone an alliance.”

Lame talks for a moment when they didn’t really have much privacy, of course.   
  
“Well, I think we should thank you for that.” Zelda replied, slipping her feet in the water and resting as well. It wasn’t a place where people could drink anyway, she felt no shame in doing so. “You and the Rito women.”   
  
He blinked, that was… new.   
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“No one really trusted you in the beginning, people were wary of us, but you were so eager to learn from them, so open... why do you think they invited the prince of their enemies to cook with them?”   
  
The Zora straightened his back, a glance in Tevi’s direction told him she already knew.   
  
“You were eager to learn new things in the name of love, Sidon, and you already knew how to prepare their foods, meaning you took care of other Rito at a certain point. There are small gestures and things you may not notice, but… you should be proud of yourself, prince Goldfish, your good heart had the women put a good word in your name.”   
  
And here he assumed taking a Zola to town and going there without weapons, having peaceful conversations with the leaders and everything was going to be enough…   
  
“I know what you’re thinking, Sidon, and let me say this: it’s easy to fake friendliness when you have some interests, it’s easier when you’re interacting with commoners and lower level citizens. I don’t know, they just… figured out you were genuinely caring about them and that was what we really needed.”   
  
Suddenly, Sidon was grateful Zita insisted in having him learn Rito dishes and cook for them most of the time. Yes, the kitchen was perhaps small for him, but considering he managed to make his bone soup in there- it wasn’t impossible for him to work with the others. Ah, the prince wondered if the old lady knew that kind of knowledge was going to serve him so well.   
  
“You know what, Tete?” She beamed in his direction, the queen probably missed having people address her like that, especially considering only her family seemed to do it. “I’m just glad I wasn’t faking, after all.”   
  
The Hylian smiled and nodded, but before she could reply with anything Urbosa called for them. Willing or not, it was time to go.

\- - -

Revali let out a deep breath of relief when he felt the stranger drop off the cart after they entered the palace. Whoever it was, he or she managed to hide even when guards came to check the fishes in the carriage, which was impressive.    
  
“We’re alone.” Even the Hylian bastard sounded relieved. The last thing they needed was to draw attention to their little cargo or being stopped for further investigations.   
  
“We are, and we’re inside the palace. We will soon reach the kitchens.”   
  
“And Gotter. Goddesses, if someone could make me eat, it would be him.”   


Were those actual emotions in his voice? 

“Calm down, flightless creature, while it would be my pleasure to inform your prince you’re unfaithful, we have no time for such distractions.”   
  
A little, amused snort followed. Revali didn’t welcome it, why couldn’t the other just… be angry or upset? Was he really that weak?   
  
“While Gotter is a charming man, my time for flirting with anyone is over. I merely respect him a lot, back in the days he’s the one who introduced Zelda to fruitcakes and me to apple juice, I have good memories of our interactions.”   
  
“Oh my feathers… you are sharing!”   
  
Both shuddered at the realization and the Hylian shook his head.   
  
“Don’t get me wrong, I still want you dead.”   
  
“It’s mutual.” And the Rito truly meant it, there had been nights when his wing was recovering that all he wanted was to peck away the other man’s eyes, clawing in his flesh with his talons and hear the agonizing screams of his enemy.    
  
“But when you’re dying, even personal vendettas lose their charm. Hopefully someone else will do that kind of job for me.”   
  
“Stop bringing that up”   
  
“It’s all I can think about. The more it gets out of my system now, the better I’ll focus once we have to actually work.”   
  
“I hate being your confidant.”   
  
“Oh, fear not, you’re nothing to me, just someone I’m not afraid to annoy.”   
  
“So you’re being all whiny around me because you can’t stand me?”   
  
“Whiny is a big word, but yes, more or less.”   
  
“... you know what, Hylian? I can live with that.”   
  
\- - -

Gerudo Canyon was dry, but at least the horses could walk easily, that was the only thing Sidon found that was better than the desert in it. Rito kept flying above them to keep their march secure from ambushes while they circled around Mt.Nabooru and Koukot Plateau.

The whole group was set to wait before Taobab Grassland, even if the access was a steep hill the Gerudo built a passage over the years, and be ready to move as soon as a positive signal arrived. The Zora were going to thrive during the wait, Sidon knew as much: waters coming from both the Plateau’s cold rivers and the Central lake both gathered where once they had Digdogg’s bridge.

“We could fish for everyone!” Laruta chirped, her tail wagging happily. 

The Prince wasn’t too confident about it, on the Plateau there was a tar pit and their enemies lived in water, but he hoped they could stay at least safe for a while. Cold water was going to be brought to the Zora to wet themselves and Gerudo warriors, naturally more resistant to elemental attacks, were going to patrol the area.

Cold water, relative safety, they could do it, that being said…   
  
“I’m afraid we’ll not be allowed to swim, Laruta.”   
  
“Oh, come on, why?” She whined, pouting.

“Because the bad guys could be in the lake. And we don’t want to face them, do we?”   
  
“Oh… no…” The child admitted, her tail lowering as she his her face against Soup’s mane.   
  
Sidon was ready, he had his bow and he was starting to believe in his skills with it, now all they had to do was trying their best and pray.   


  
\- - -

Revali was rarely nervous, but he couldn’t calm down as him and Cowpea of Lon Lon waited for Mipha to show up. They had been brought from the kitchen to an almost empty room and now they were both left there on their own.

The Hylian’s fake hair had been adjusted, he received a proper dress and ‘Servilia’ was back in all her glory.. as great as a sick woman sitting on a chair could look. He wasn’t even sure it wasn’t a trap, not when everyone but the dying man was left behind.    
  
“Your Zora queen better come here-”   
  
“She’s not my queen, my queen is Zelda.”   
  
“Whatever, featherless bastard.”   
  
His feathers puffed up for a quick second when he heard steps approaching and voices following it. Someone was… upset? The Rito regretted agreeing to leave his bow behind.

“Your highness, why are you so stubborn?”   
  
Revali inhaled sharply and the centenar did the same trying to use his crutches and get up, only to fail miserably. The queen was coming and she was being escorted by others who apparently didn’t know what she was looking for. The Rito crossed wings behind his back and stood silent, ready to face the approaching enemy.He was going to return home, he was going to fly again with his beloved and he was going to be remembered as the greatest Hero the Rito ever had, he had to believe.

Yet he still fought the need to jump back when the door slammed open. 

Mipha, followed by at least five elder Zora, was walking with her chin up and the stride of a warrior marching to war. The heavy jewels spoke of her status, her eyes of the battles she already fought. That was a welcomed vision for Revali: the woman he fought so many times was still there, her sense of justice was still shining through her gaze.

“What is a- call the guards!”. He didn’t even know who that old man was, but she immediately shut him up, approaching the two.   
  
“Princess Servilia-” Mipha greeted Link first, after all Sidon’s husband mattered more in political terms. “Champion Revali… I received your ask for peace.” The woman was talking loud enough for everyone to hear, gasps of shock immediately followed. “You are invited to come in, you’ll both be my personal guests.”   
  
“My queen, you can’t-”   
  
“Your queen has spoken, Lord Viri.” There was a certain something in her tone Sidon lacked, a mix of authority and repressed rage. “Bring my sister-in-law a wheelchair and take them to my rooms, from tomorrow we’ll finally discuss the end of this war.”   
  
For the first time since that madness started, Revali was beginning to believe in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revali's POV will soon leave us but I need it right now, I hope people aren't bothered by it.


	49. Chased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early publishing because I'll be away all day. I also inform you all next week this story will not be updated (again) because I'll run a rislink week on tumblr and I doubt I'll have enough time to work on this wnile working on that as well. 
> 
> I also wanted to thank Salty-Saph for helping me with the english language and inspiring the conversation between Zelda and Sidon in this chapter, I'll properly credit her in the final notes.

The moment the doors closed behind them, the queen’s behavior immediately changed. From a cold monarch, she immediately was all over Link bringing blankets and trying to warm him up. Revali just stood by the door with his beak slightly open as the woman fret around her room, only another Zora still present, trying to give the man on the wheelchair some comfort.   
  
“I knew your situation was bad but I didn’t imagine it was so bad…” she commented. “Hylian lips should have some colors, but you’re white as a jellyfish.”   
  
“Not all jellyfishes are white, Mipha.”   
  
“Oh, of course, that’s the thing you focus on now… what happened?”   
  
“Swamp Afrormosia poisoning.”   
  
The queen froze and covered her mouth, Link only had a calm smile planted on his lips. It was weird, Revali couldn’t tell if the Hylian was being friendly or that was a completely forced smile. Mipha on the other hand was unusually pale, the Rito didn’t even know Zora could change color like that.   
  
“Oh, Link, I’m so sorry, there is-”   
  
“Nothing you can do. I know. Mipha, we must focus on our job as long as I can stand.”

“I… yes, of course. But I will try to make your stay as comfortable a possible and-”   
  
The knight closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.   
  
“I’m sure you will, but we are here to work. Bird? The documents.”   
  
Revali clicked his beak with annoyance before getting the papers as requested, they were cooperating for their people and there was no point in forcing that arrogant mouth shut when he needed the ‘princess’ as a pawn in their political games. Not to mention… if the horrible Hylian had one saving grace it was his dedication to the cause.   
  
Mipha offered the Rito a seat at the table and pushed Link’s wheelchair to it as well. “Okay, we have twenty minutes before an official high council. I will need to stand by your side the whole time, my word is law after all and that will give us advantage over those old coots. Now, tell me everything.”

  
  
\- - -

Two days, Sidon and the rest of the troops spent two days waiting before the Taobab Grasslands for some sort of signal with the rest of the army. Little Laruta had a great time on her own, thee Rito offered her a basin full of water and the child spent a lot splashing around, but the prince and the others… they were on guard.

Waters felt incredibly menacing right now and they were standing right next to a lake large enough to hold a whole Zora (zola?) army.Sidon knew his father was the one who had the land flooded, if it was really his doing, he couldn’t help but feel like it had been the worst possible idea.

“You look pale, Goldie.”   
  
“Another nickname, Tetra?”   
  
“Calling you prince Goldfish every time is getting tiring, too much work.”

The Hylian queen barely slept during the days they spent with some barebone tents set up in that area, and now she was sitting under Sidon’s little shelter. Part of her attention was toward the desert, still no visible signs of Ganon and the Molduga parts, the rest was on the Rito above them. Oh, if they would only give the signal..   
  
Sidon shook his head, talking about a certain someone always managed to grab her attention and how much he missed Link didn’t help how the topic of their conversations always landed on him.

“You know, because of you he started to call me prince Goldfish as well.”   
  
“Did he?”   
  
They didn’t even need to say who, both knew who was in the other’s heart.    
  
“Yes, but that’s not the only name he kept giving me. I have to admit my favorite keeps being Red, mostly because he picked that out of pure spite and disrespect.”   
  
She grinned widely, leaning against the prince’s arm.   
  
“I can see that. Still, Red is probably the less offensive thing he could go with.”   
  
“Oh, I bet he had plenty of horrible nicknames behind my back.”   
  
“No, not that I can think about. Hell, around us he mostly called you Sidon. When you weren’t around, I mean.”   
  
“I see… so he really did that to bother me, huh?”   
  
“It’s the same way he calls Gan  _ Poinsettia _ whenever he’s upset. I guess he just enjoys using that kind of name with you.”   


“Meaning I still successfully piss him off? Great, I was worried I lost my touch.”   
  
“Oh, you…”   
  
She bumped his arm with her elbow and shook her head. Talking like Link wasn’t one step from death made them feel… a bit more hopeful? Sidon couldn’t put it into words, but he went from bringing it up all the time to avoiding any mention of Link’s condition if he could.   
  
“Oh, speaking of names…” He turned to look at her.   
  
“Mh?” She didn’t even bother to turn her attention on the men working near them.   
  
“Tell me, Tetra… you said you remembered a few things of the past, didn’t you? There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask for a while…”   
  
“Shoot, it can’t make my day worse anyway.”   
  
“When we were traveling Link… you know, he was without medicines and basically went in shock for a while. During the worst days he was delirious and he kept calling me using a different name…”   
  
He also kept telling him to go fetch the birds, probably a reference to the Rito, but it made little to no sense.

“Does the name Groose ring any bell?”   
  
Silence. She frowned, like it was familiar but she wasn’t able to remember, then her eyes widened in surprise.    
  
“Yes. Oh, goddess, it definitely does.”   
  
The Zora tilted his head, looking in her direction, the queen’s eyes were slightly tearing up and…. he picked a wrong question, didn’t he?   
  
“My apologies if you don’t feel like sharing, I just-”   
  
“No, no no… It’s not that, I just… I can’t believe I remember something so far in the past. Nor that he remembered as well.”   
  
“It was more like a dream, he forgot everything as soon as he properly woke up.”   
  
But now the prince truly wanted to know. Despite giving the woman all the time she needed, he was not trepidant at her side. Who was this person? Listening to Link’s words he could guess they were friends, but-   
  
“Groose was Link’s first, and the only -according to Gan-, husband.”   
  
Silence followed as the prince processed those words. After a long moment he finally dared to speak, not entirely sure on how to feel about that.   


“Delirious or not, he still recognized you.”

“But… I’m not a Groose.”   
  
“You’re not… but he saw you and,.. I suppose he recognized you as a person he loved.”   


Oh. Sidon swallowed nervously trying not to show how touched he felt by that. The prince couldn’t quite put into words how he felt, but the butterflies in his stomach spoke volume on their own. If only he had started to notice those signals earlier, perhaps they could have spent- no, Gan was going to get the Molduga guts and they were going to reunite.

Why couldn’t he just convince himself to believe so?    
  
Tetra didn’t speak anymore, simply leaning against the prince and allowing him to sort a little the rainbow of emotions in his stomach. Even if they waited days to move, now Sidon wanted some time for himself to process.   
  
“I… think I like the name Groose, after all.”   
  
“Of course you do.”   
  
Before they could say anything else, though, one of the Rito guarding the area shouted in the camp’s direction, warning them a messenger was coming from the Village’s direction. The two exchanged a quick glance and in a moment they were already joining Teba, Urbosa and other high ranking people to receive news.   
  
It wasn’t from one of the local pit tars, right? They were probably safe, otherwise the approaching signals would have been different.   
  
“Report.” Was all the Rito commander asked as soon as the other landed, not even giving the newly arrived purple Rito enough time to catch her breath.   
  
“Sir-” She gasped. “The village is under attack, Sir!”   
  
“What?”   
  
“There’s a whole army rising from the Dragon’s Mire, sir! We gathered everyone in the village, but the Zora-” no one bothered to correct her, even if the present knew it was the Zola. “They’re surrounding our people and trying to shoot whoever leaves the Nest.”   
  
That was terrible and it painted a bleak situation. The mire and its tar pit had been under control the whole time, no one approached it so if the Zola managed to communicate to each other it was time to pass to the action… that meant they could at least send each other messages even without direct contact, didn’t it?   
  
“Tell us more Dee.”   
  
“The Village is currently under siege but safe. Elder Kaepora had us cut the bridge down and the waters below are too deep for them to attack from there, but we are under heavy stress because… with most of our military gone, even a small army represents a heavy problem.”   
  
Yet they couldn’t send back the Rito who were guarding their area, a peace mission was more important than anything else. Before Sidon had a chance to express his opinion, Teba voiced his.   
  
“We cannot afford to send back anyone to handle what’s most likely a diversive. The elder had us gather supplies to resist weeks before our departure, you will all have to resist.” A short pause. “What about the goats?”   
  
“They’ve been brought to the inner islands leading to the Nest, sir, and they’re currently out of range of the enemy arrows. The elder says we have grass for a week.”   
  
“Make it last more, cut tree leaves if necessary, we need our livestock to survive the winter. Anything else?”   
  
“The Zora burnt the stable and the flight range down.”   
  
Sidon saw Teba fight the need to ruffle his feathers in a Rito flinch at the last bit, still the commander managed to reply with the most detached tone.    
  
“They’re probably attempting to lower your morale.” He took a deep breath, the soft feathers of his chest raising as his eyes wandered in the village’s direction. “Gee?”   
  
“Yes sir?”   
  


“Tell the elder my men are coming back as soon as we receive a signal from the Hylians or the Zora that our champion managed to meet the queen and prince Sidon’s wife is safe in the Capital.”   
  
“Understood, sir.”   
  
“I will need you to mark down all enemy positions on the map before you leave, but once you’re-”   
  
“Monsters!”   
  
The last call, coming from a random voice near the Digdogg lake, interrupted any possible talk. A few spheres of electric energy jumped out of the water and landed between the Rito, as soon as the light dissipated Sidon could only see a few warriors on the ground, probably wounded or worse, and many men rushing to their weapons.    
  
The Zola were emerging from the lake, a strange large bulge under their mandibles that the prince didn’t see the last time they fought. As suspected, it was water mixed with Hylia only knew what, he clearly saw them split as the second wave of spheres hit.    
  
“We move, now!”   
  
While Teba’s men were already taking down the first row, a second one was immediately following. The creatures moved forward, like they didn’t even care if their companions fell or if they were the next in line to be shot down. Were they… pawns or what? It didn’t matter, Sidon’s horse was panicking and Soup was starting to get agitated as well, they had to move and-   
  
“Wait, where are we going? Crossing the Grassland right now would equal suicide!”   
  
There were Hylians ready to kill them on the other side. Even assuming Link’s message passed, who knew how many people actually knew about it?    
  
“It’s suicide if we go directly to lake Hylia.” Teba immediately replied, gathering his things. “Not if we go South.”

Sidon froze, a bow in hand and a foal on his shoulders.    
  
“What?”   
  
“You heard me, prince.”   
  
“But… it’s even worse!”   
  
They predicted an ambush, not waves of enemies coming one after the other and vomiting electric bolts, and that had been a mistake… but going south? Toward the Nautelle Wetlands?   
  
“There are two Lynels in the way!” Sidon immediately protested, barely noticing how easily Laruta was jumping on Soup’s back and grabbing the mare’s bridle. “We can’t go South!”   
  
“For once I agree with Prince Goldfish.” Was Tetra’s comment from below them. She was also quickly packing her few things, ready to proceed with her precious sword on the back.   
  
“We’ll send some flying units forward. They know the area, we allowed Gerudo caravans to pass before by having them distract and lure the Lynels away. Hopefully unleashing the beasts behind us will slow down whoever will eventually still chase us.”   
  
The Zora gulped, that still sounded like a death trap but did he want to die electrocuted or take the slim chance to survive two more golden beasts? He only had one choice.   
  
“I pray you know what you’re doing, Teba.”

  
  
\- - - 

  
  
Even if Sidon was sure he was, by now, more or less used to march without slowing down… that wasn’t the case. 

The group, now composed by the main leaders and few other units, passed through the Grasslands (Sidon had never seen taller trees.) without many complications. They even saw horses, but no one had time to admire the wild herd while moving for their own safety.   
  
A messenger informed them the Rito holding the line had to retreat, the barrage of electric attacks was too much for them to handle, and now a small army of Zola was following the whole group. Every time they tried to take some down, more emerged from the water, almost like they were mindless drones sent by some master to hunt.   
  
Sidon wondered for a moment if theirs wasn’t some kind of -how did they call it- hive society? Something like that. Perhaps the one at the lower level didn’t matter too much and were just sent outside to fight in number, who knew where their masters were. No time for conjectures when his main worry was to focus on his breathing not to get too exhausted.   
  
Panic only started to truly settle when they entered the small canyon of Oseira Plains. The whole group marched in silence, walls closing above them like a trap and suffocating them. Roars could be heard in the distance and Sidon could swear he saw a couple of Rito fly in a circle over certain areas. The only thing he could do to help at that point? Pushing forward with all he had.

Sidon had to put Tautog down during that part of the path, the prince couldn’t help but hold his bow ready to see death descend on them. With unstoppable enemies behind and dangerous beasts just uphill…   
  
“Daddy? I’m scared.” 

He closed his eyes for a moment, using all his bravery to offer Laruta a weak smile.   
  
“We will be fine, little trout.”   
  
“It’s still hard not to be afraid.”   
  
“I know. We both have to be brave.”   
  
She nodded and both proceeded with the rest of the group, they couldn’t stop or focus on other worries. When the prince spotted a Rito laying in the grass not too far from them, he was quick to grab his sash and tell Laruta she needed to keep her eyes covered for a while, it was a relief how easily she agreed to it. 

Teba confirmed there was nothing to do for the fallen warrior by shaking his head, one electric arrow pierced his torso and burnt the feathers leaving a mess of black skin and char. The prince looked away and kept walking. Everyone could weep when their march was over, when their duty was complete.

Him and Zelda were going to mourn Link, other people were going to cry for their beloveds as well, but they had no time. With legs starting to hurt and the knowledge of a relentless army behind their shoulders, feelings in general had to wait.   
  
“We’re past the first Lynel groove.” the Rito commander said, raising his bow up and shooting a bomb arrow in the air. That was the signal for his people to stop baiting the first monster and let it run back, they could get to safety. It was somehow strange discovering it wasn’t just a thing that that madman of Link did that one time, the Rito had the advantage of flying but… apparently baiting monsters was a thing? He was going to ask more about it once they had time, because they were going to survive that ordeal as well.   
  
The second Lynel wasn’t too far when they passed its area, Sidon could hear the sound of hooves shake the terrain right above them, the Rito were distracting it on a little hill out of sight. Needless to say, everyone started walking faster, Sidon was just glad Soup was a very calm mare because she helped keep little Tautog in control.   
  
“Almost down to Nautelle.”

That was Urbosa’s voice, Sidon didn’t even turn. It was a relief knowing that at least Bokoblins had been eradicated from Darybon Plains, but… the prince couldn’t help but fear for the fact that Hylian troops were right behind Pappetto Groove. When he started memorizing the maps and where armies were… the Prince didn’t expect for it to be such an immense source of anxiety. In a certain sense he almost missed being unaware of his surroundings and just not knowing better, it would have been easier just trusting Teba, Urbosa and Zelda and believe everything was going to be fine.

The muddy ground of the wetlands was a welcome change for the Zora’s feet, but not so much for the others and the horses who startled struggling. The plan was to stop in that area and pray a signal arrived in time from the Hylians, but there was no way they could rest with two nearby Lynels and monsters behind them. If fighting sounds coming from the north told them anything, the creatures already engaged with the first Lynel and the second was running in their direction.

“If we’re lucky, that’ll stop them.” Urbosa commented, busy fighting the ground that kept trapping her battle heels. 

Everyone hoped two Lynels would be enough to stop the Zola. They weren’t monsters, after all, and had no regenerative magic of any sort. That already offered everyone a small advantage. The fact they were distant from deep water helped too, probably, since they had no way to refill their throats with liquid, not too quickly at least.

“When we fought the first group-” Sidon started, frowning just slightly and looking behind their shoulders. “They didn’t manage to survive two Lynels.”   
  
“They were weakened by poison and in lesser numbers, though.” Was Zelda’s immediate response.    
  
“Yes but how many are truly behind us? Think about it, is it truly possible we completely missed out an entire species for… so long? Entire armies hiding in plain sight?”   
  
“A large portion of them seems to be able to mix with the Zora, if our suspicions are right.”   
  
“Yes, Tetra, I am aware… that being said this whole army of… drones that don’t seem afraid of anything? Where do you have all this space to keep them away from everyone else?”   
  
“Don’t underestimate how many caves and forgotten areas lie beneath Hyrule, prince. There are more temples and connections between them to have a whole second kingdom just under our feet, probably, I wouldn’t be surprised if they have a whole city below.”   
  
“You make it sound so ominous…”   
  
“I’m just preparing for the worst, hopefully we won’t have to deal with it, but we can’t lower our guard.”   
  
“I wasn’t planning to, my queen.”   
  
No more words were exchanged as the Gerudo Champion got rid of an electric Wizzrobe, probably the weakest Sidon had ever seen, and the group proceeded until they had grass under their feet. The whole group stopped as Teba and Urbosa scattered magic orbs as distant as possible from them.

Now they really were between one enemy and another, weren’t they?   
  
“I hate asking, Commander Teba-” Sidon started. “But couldn’t you check the situation for us?”   
  
“I can’t fly on my own, little prince, only Revali is able to lift himself up without an updraft.”   
  
“I know but…” And the prince knew he was about to say something absolutely stupid, but… “Perhaps I could throw you in the air?”   
  
The presents exchanged a glance, then the Rito walked in his direction unbuckling the heaviest part of his armor and passing Zelda his bow.   
  
“Throw me, prince.”

  
  
\- - - 

In the end, Sidon had been able to toss Teba up enough for him to start flying, even if the prince only felt his back scream in horror during the movement. Apparently Rito had hollow bones and were incredibly light, that was another detail the Zora had to remember for the future. 

The wait for news wasn’t long, the man returned almost immediately and the whole group gathered around him as the horses grazed nearby. 

“So?”   
  
“There are at least forty units past the two Lynels, they had many casualties but it seems they also had some of their teams distract the beasts as they proceeded.”   
  
Sidon felt that information dawn on them and looking around he could tell the others felt the same. They had some advantage over them, but it was mimal. The Zora prince closed his eyes, took a deep breath and grabbed Soups bridle. They only had one option.

“To the Hylians.”   
  
Teba and Urbosa nodded, Zelda immediately stepped forward.   
  
“I’ll lead. There’s a chance they’ll recognize me and not attack immediately, right?”   
  
The prince nodded and, after placing Laruta back on the horse’s saddle, they were walking again.

  
  
\- - -

  
  
Never before Sidon expected to find a Hylian outpost… terrifying. He could see guards from his position and he knew they saw the now small group approaching. A Hylian, three Zora, two Rito, a couple of Gerudo and two Gorons. Hell, did they even recognize the Gorons after so many years? Were they even surprised to see Horses even if they were almost extinct in their areas?

All the prince could see was agitation between the guards on the little wooden towers, they were probably preparing themselves to attack, but at that point-   
  
“Keep marching.”   
  
That was an order from the Hylian Queen and the group nodded, proceeding toward a wall of wooden logs placed to prevent any enemy from stepping further. With water protecting them from other sides, Hylians and Zora knew this was one of the few bottlenecks were attacks were possible, if the Hylians didn’t grant them passage or at least to stay in a safer place…

Shit, forty Zola still alive and right behind them.   
  
Right when Sidon was about to panic, something strange happened. The Zora banner standing above the soldier was taken down, much to the prince’s confusion, and a second one was raised up.   
  
“Oh…?”   
  
It was hand drawn and clearly made in a hurry, with paint still fresh, but it clearly was the Rito’s banner. Not what the council agreed on for a signal of peace, but a signal of… were they welcoming the group?   
  
“You know what?” Teba only said, speeding up. “Questions can wait.”   
  
“Oh, I agree.” Urbosa only replied following him.   
  
As soon as a short, blonde figure appeared from the little fort’s main gate, Sidon knew they were safe. It was the girl who warned them the night they escaped from the Capital, Cadence. It was also the same person Link wanted to contact first in the attempt to reach Mipha, if there was someone Link and his queen both seemed to trust it was her… a warrior who was marching toward them with a shovel in hand.

“Oh, Thank Hylia…”   
  
He agreed with Zelda, the goddess be blessed, they were between  _ friends _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salty Saph wrote the: "But I'm not a Groose" - "He recognized you as someone he loved" part. I cannot thank her enough.


	50. Planning ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Step by step we proceed further.

It was a relief being able to hide between safe walls as guards prepared to fend off the incoming enemies. Sidon didn’t know what happened to the rest of Teba’s men, he could only hope they managed to reach safety, at least some of them. He couldn’t stop thinking about the soldiers who fell during the first wave of attack, not how they were being protected again: Did Sidon mention how much he missed being ignorant of his surroundings and uncaring of others he deemed inferior? Because he did, even if he knew he was a worse person back then.

No, he was worried, sure, but it was better being who he currently was. The Zora sighed, accepting the offered help and following the blonde maiden who was now leading the small group to one of the Hylian barracks. 

“So… Link found you, huh?” Zelda started, her steps quick at Sidon’s side.   
  
“Not now, Tete. But yes, he found us and he’s at the palace but we’ll talk inside.”   
  
“But how is-”   
  
“Not now. We need to speak privately.”

Her tone was low and she appeared more than serious, as soon as Sidon realized Zelda was about to protest he brought one hand behind her back, gently pushing her forward. They could wait ten minutes, after all.    
  
The prince followed her inside and waited for the… commander? Whatever Cadence’s role was, she was clearly in charge as he dismissed the present soldiers, requesting full privacy for all of them. Whatever was the issue, this didn’t bide well. They all gathered around a table, Sidon making sure to sit right next to the Hylian queen as the other took their position and the shovel-armed maiden reached the head of the table.   
  
“Okay, so, I won’t lie to you guys, the situation ain’t a good one.”

Of course, silly for Sidon to expect something to go well for once. No, the Hylian soldiers were preparing to FIGHT for them, they were safe and whatever was happening they were going to- wait.   
  
“How is he?” Only one thing was important for a couple of seconds. He felt his whole spine shiver when Cadence didn’t immediately reply, only lowering her gaze.   
  
“He’s… alive, because we would otherwise hear of the princess’s death from the palace, but we are just… not getting anything from them.”   
  
That wasn’t good…   
  
“We followed Link’s instructions.” She continued “We told everyone we heard the prince’s wife had been seen in the palace, there isn’t a single corner of the Domain where that buzz didn’t reach, but the palace has been silent and even our spies say he never left the queen’s room, nor food for Hylians was requested.”

It really wasn’t good. Sidon took a deep breath as Teba stepped in.   
  
“Food for Rito? Our Champion should be with him…”   
  
“Oh, yes, the champion Revali is… well, before things went silent, he was actively meeting the council. We don’t really know what’s happening in the queen’s quarters, she’s the only one leaving her place and even if she orders more food than usual it’s all fishes.”   
  
“We Rito can eat raw flesh just fine, it could also be for him.”   
  
The woman nodded.

“The point is, the council shut off any request of peace with the excuse that with the prince still missing, Servilia could have been allied with the Rito and just be there to trick the Zora troops. They’re not sending a ‘truce’ order anywhere, if anything they increased their forces at the border.”   
  
Of course, what were they even expecting? Link and Revali put their lives on the line in order to bring Mipha a message, but everyone knew the council was against the idea of peace. How many of those Zora were truly working for the Domain?   
  
“Well…” the Zora prince started, his hands now placed on the table. “It’s a good thing I’m here, now. I assume this all means you weren’t supposed to let us in.”   
  
Cadence shook her head. “We were supposed to shoot you down on sight.”   
  
“How are our chances to sneak in the Domain?”   
  
The woman scoffed, crossing her arms and shaking her head.   
  
“Sneaking in the Domain? Listen, prince Goldfish-” Sidon frowned at her words, why was everyone starting to stick with that silly name? “-we’re not sneaking you like we did with Link and the Rito.”   
  
The presents around the table exchanged a confused glance, but she continued without giving them time to properly reply.   
  
“No, no… they are there suggesting the prince has been kidnapped and they’re silencing the presents?” Cadence grinned. “We’ll make sure everyone knows the prince is back and he’s there to put an end to the war.”    
  
“Let me see if I can understand…” urbosa crossed her arms on the table. “You’re suggesting we march inside the Capital in front of everyone?”   
  
The blonde grinned widely, nodding.   
  
“Not only that! you will be fully escorted by the whole Hylian army!” There was a short pause as the presents exchanged a nervous glance. “Listen, LinLin explained us the situation, there is no point in guarding the borders if the Gerudo are our enemies and trust me when I say people are bound to notice a whole peaceful army marching in the city. We’ll leave behind just enough men to fend off those... Zola things, if they dare to attack, but it’s time to shake things up, take the situation in our own hands.”   
  
“Cadence…”   
  
“Do not _ Cadence  _ me, Princess. Listen, I know it will be dangerous but we have almost no choice. What if something bad happens while we’re sitting here and waiting for a miracle? The council already made it clear they do not intend to step down and…”   
  
“It’s okay.” Sidon found himself interrupting the woman. They still had plenty of questions about their situation but the prince knew that Cadence probably could handle the defenses for them and Link only had so much time, the last thing they needed was for the Council to take advantage of his eventual death claiming someone killed the princess. Not on his watch, if Ganon wasn’t going to make it in time… he was not going to let anyone use his beloved’s death as a tool to spread further chaos. “It’s okay… We will do it. Or, if not them, I will.”   
  
“Sidon-” Was Zelda’s immediate reply as Cadence lit up at his words.   
  
“No, Zelda, she’s right. I don’t know why my sister isn’t stepping up and _ ordering  _ the Council to accept our conditions, but even if I’ve known her only for so much… Link trusted her, I am willing to assume _ something _ is holding her back. And I intend to find out what it is. I am done being everyone’s puppet, it may be risky but if she has a plan I’m working with it.”   
  
“Thank you!” The blonde girl raised her hands up. “To be honest plans aren’t my specialty, but I discussed a few things with our common friend-”   
  
Suddenly everyone was even more interested in what she had to say, the Zora prince only needed to take a quick look in the others’ direction to know somehow Link touched all of the and… yes, if it was something he helped planning? He truly wanted to believe they had a chance.   
  
“That settles it, then.” Sidon offered her a warm smile without realizing how much composure and dignity he was now showing, the simple thought of being in what felt the right path was able to warm him inside. “Let's get ready to depart, my lady. The enemy isn’t too far from us and we may have very little time.”

  
  
\- - -   


  
Cadence (And Link)’s plan was insane. They were definitely going to take the longest route to reach the capital, passing South in the Faron Forest to collect as many people as possible. 

Apparently every Hylian and their ancestors had been informed of the new plan, how they weren’t supposed to follow any Zora instruction and be ready to welcome an army marching toward the Capital. Apparently the Hylians were so faithful to the throne they all agreed to participate in what could almost be seen as a coup against the crown. Sidon couldn’t blame them.

He just hated to be forced to take the long route to reach the Zora, the whole trip was going to take almost two weeks on foot. The army was going to travel South of Necluda, with troops stationed already on the Kamah Plateau in order to block eventual enemy troops coming from Tobio’s Hollow. Supplies were to be gathered in Lurelin and Hateno as they passed by both villages, the little army was then supposed to travel West and climb some wooden platforms by the Robred Dropoff and… they were going to keep a low, low profile while approaching the Capital.   
  
With Sidon’s old palace in Lanayru Bay and a high concentration of troops in the area, it was basically impossible not to be noticed until they were basically at Zorana’s doorstep but… it was okay. The whole march was a show, they wanted to get the attention of as many people as possible and… Sidon was going to lead the whole army, no hiding behind anyone, there was no way for anyone to attack him of all people without causing a major diplomatic incident.

The regalia Sidon still carried around were properly polished and wrapped around his body, his little whistle was secured once more over the fancy waterproof cravat that had not seen the light in months. The Zora’s scales were shining by the time they reached the forest and when he met the Hylians he did it with both humility and dignity.    
  
Those were the people who fought or him after his people took everything from them and humiliated their kin, yet they were still ready to fight. He could not disappoint.

  
\- - -

  
Any dignity was completely abandoned as soon as a thunderstorm surprised the army as they were crossing Floria Bridge. Sidon, Laruta, Tevi and their horses went into full panic. The prince took off all his jewelry by instinct, this before any Hylian could actually let him know swords weren’t as magically able to draw lighting as they were in children’s tales, but that barely helped calm them down.   
  
It was deep in their instinct to fear certain things and, ignoring the men’s amusement, the three Zora were accompanied in a small cave under Ubota Point so they could stop panicking.   
  
With his personal guard near the door, his child on the lap and two horses behind his back… now the prince was starting to feel ridiculous, especially considering the rest of the army was still outside and they were dealing with the heavy rains like it wasn’t such a big deal.   
  
Part of him wanted to say “they’re used to it”, the other part knew he just made a fool of himself.   
  
“Not. A. Word.” He only told Zelda when the woman appeared at the cave’s entrance with the smuggest grin in the world painted on her face.   
  
“Ah-ah, you can’t tell me to shut up, Goldie. Not after this lovely show.”    
  
Silence followed as the Zora glared in her direction. The two stared at each other in silence for a long moment, then both started to laugh, one with amusement and the other embarrassment.    
  
“That was...now I understand why you Zora always leave this area to us.”   
  
The presents jumped as a thunder landed not too far from their hiding spot, Zelda only started laughing harder and Sidon rolled on the floor, embracing Soup and hiding his face against her.    
  
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell Link his husband is still a big baby, deep down.”   
  
“I’m not a big baby.”   
  
“Really? Because you almost had me fooled thinking you finally grew up and now… look at you, hiding like a fry.”   
  
“Excuse me? How dare you, my queen? That’s not how a diplomatic alliance should work out. I am personally very offended by the insinuation I- GAH!” 

Another thunder and all the presents jumped. Sidon shook his head, passing his arms around Laruta and pulling her close, while Zelda started to laugh, approaching them.   
  
“Scoot over, Princy, you’re not the only one who doesn’t want to sit outside with this weather.”   
  
“I see, your was an elaborate excuse to infiltrate my shelter.”   
  
“Perhaps…”   
  
She took place at his side and both let out a sigh, trying to relax themselves. They still had a long road in front of them, every new settlement they reached, more souls joined their ranks and it was almost time to face the Council.   
  
“You got this, Fishsticks.”   
  
He grinned. Another stupid nickname, huh? He could live with that.   
  
“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for the shitshow that will hit next week, because I'm NOT ready to write it.


	51. The last kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this begins the final arc of the fic. Kind of. BOI I can't believe I got so far. I hope you'll all enjoy this last rush with me.  
Posting one day early because tomorrow I'll be away all day and busy with Christmas preparations, bear with me. Next chapter should be out next Wednesday but a week MAY skip since it's THE most stressing week of the year.

The march toward the Capital was less problematic than Sidon anticipated: the Hylians coordinated wonderfully to distract the Zora troops, calling them to defend borders that weren’t really threatened and inventing dangerous missions where to divert them. 

After passing the southern palace, the whole group mostly disbanded with the intention of regrouping in front of the Capital and proceeding from there. The whole time Sidon kept repeating things would be fine without truly believing they would manage things without problems, still somehow… they reached Ruto Lake before anyone even took notice that the Hylian army was gathering there and that they had members of other tribes with them.   
  
“Gentlemen and gentle ladies…” Sidon turned toward everyone adjusting the feather on his head. “It’s time for our show.”   
  
It almost felt surreal how silent the whole area was as they crossed the Great Zora Bridge, it was also a relief realizing somehow the guards in front of the main gate were Dunma and Rivan who posed no resistance to their passage (even if other guards tried to protest and had to be silenced by Bazz.). Everyone was there for him, Urbosa, Teba and the Gorons, huh?    
  
Stepping in the city and walking through the same street he crossed with Gaddison at his side was… so strange. There was no celebration going on, the city quietly buzzed with confusion and alarm, yet they had hundreds of eyes on them.    
  
Not to panic, he focused on his posture and how he walked instead: keep the chin up, tail as straight as possible, firm steps… he got it. 

To be fair, the whole walk seemed to proceed much faster than he anticipated: it felt like one second the Hylians were all placing their weapons down at the gate and a little after he was already looking up to the stairs of the main palace. Up there the whole council already gathered to look down on them.   
  
He wondered how this scene would feel for the few ones who weren’t involved with the traitors: the missing prince, the one kidnapped by Muzu according to the guards, was now marching toward the castle in the company of the enemy. Somehow it wasn’t a surprise to see Viri not being part of the small group that seemed genuinely surprised.   
  
Okay… now it was time to make Link proud.

No, to make himself proud.   
  
“Citizens of the Domain-” he immediately started after climbing the first set of stairs, before any councilman could speak over him. “I come here with an important announcement to make-”

“My prince, you’re here!”   
  
Speaking of interruptions…    
  
“Champion Olom…” He only said with a whisper, not even bothering to turn around, immediately addressing the population once more. He prepared a long monologue, something elegant and elaborate, but suddenly he felt the need to cut things as short as possible. “I am here with representatives of all tribes to discuss something many of us dreamt about: peace. Queen Mipha sent me as her ambassador and we have an agreement.”   
  
That was it… the announcement had been rushed and a mess, but he really had to complete it before Olom was too close. He knew the other Zora had no real chance to attack him there, not in front of everyone, but at the same time he didn’t feel safe. The chaos erupting from the crowd confirmed Sidon the elders lied to the public and… wait, why weren’t they at least panicking?   


Some of the members of the council were as shocked as the people living in the Domain but the rest? They were unnaturally calm. Almost like they accounted for such a turn of events and still had some nets hidden in their canoas. He was going to worry about it later.

Yes, being quick was the most important thing…   
  
“Tomorrow I’ll make an official announcement, be sure we Zora are not to lose our lands or our position… now, please, let me speak with the council and my family to finalize the details. I am certain-”   
  
“Prince Sidon…” Olo was right behind him. Sidon almost hissed before offering him a cold, simple reply.   
  
“Not now, Champion Olo.”   
  
“But my prince-”   
  
“I said not now.”   
  
He didn’t even realize how louder his tone was at the second reply, but certainly the first rows of people heard it. Oh, fuck it, the plan was to wait until a proper announcement but at this point the prince just wanted to get things out.    
  
“We have been lied to, people of Zorana!” he said, stepping away from the other and putting some distance again between himself and the other shark. “The Rito and the Zora have a common enemy that will be eradicated. Tomorrow you will get answers, I promise.”   
  
“Prince Sidon!”   
  
“What?” He finally snapped, turning full body to look at the champion. Olom was in full set of jewels, clearly dressed as the noble he was, and that struck Sidon as odd considering the other always wore his armor, even when they spent time by themselves. That was strange and alarmed Sidon, generally changes in one’s jewelry meant at least a planned change in status. He made a mental note to ask about it as soon as he was with someone trusted. 

“I…” the other seemed to notice that Sidon sounded different as well, “My prince, while I’m certainly glad to see you returned to us, I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to expose yourself to-”   
  
“If you’re about to make comments about the risks of coming here as I did: know I considered them all before walking here. And I want to make things clear-” He continued, raising his voice once more to be heard as much as possible despite the chaos around them “I have been a guest of both Rito and Gerudo in the past few months and they only respected me and my family, we are to offer them the same.”

There, with one simple, apparently innocuous, sentence, Sidon managed to also disprove in public any worry that the other tribes were after the royal family. Attacking the prince and then trying to frame any of them would have been… difficult, especially with a whole army of Hylians ready to testify in their defense.   
  
They took all precautions, too: food supplies in their bags, at least for the first two days, so no one could even attempt to poison them. and the other tribes’ leaders were going to stay at the Hylian barracks instead of risking anything by settling down in the palace. Sidon even apologized for the poor arrangement, he could remember how Hylian soldiers basically lived in poverty, but the others were quick to dismiss his worries. Anything to end the war.

Now, to the important parts… ignoring the chaos behind him, the prince turned in the Council’s direction, chin up and the fiercest expression he could muster on his face. 

“I expect to see you all in the Council rooms in three hours. Now, where is my sister? I am surprised she didn’t even bother to come see me even if I sent my wife to let her know of my impending arrival. Speaking of which, where is she?”

There was a nervous silence between the elders and it was after a nervous cough that Olom decided to speak. Apparently making sure to arrive creating a large scene had been a good idea.   
  
“My prince, we were so worried about you and-”   
  
“Cut it short, Champion. Where are my sister and my wife?”

The tiger shark took half a step back, took a quick glance around and offered Sidon a bow.    
  
“In the queen’s chambers, my prince.”   
  
“My wife should be in a medical ward, why is she with the queen?”   
  
“Ah, huh… the queen is not faring too well and she ordered to be left alone. Her and her guests… we were suspecting the Rito meddled with-”   
  
“If my sister is sick, I can guarantee you the Rito champion has nothing to do with it. Speak to me, Champion, what kind of illness is affecting her? Does it resemble the one who took our father?”   
  
“I… yes, my prince.”   
  
Poison. If Link was right, then they started poisoning his sister and that was why she barricaded herself in her room. Sidon could only hope to be in time and that Link, being an expert in poisons, managed to catch her symptoms in time.

The shark suddenly widened his eyes, if the queen was sick… he quickly scanned the other’s jewelry and his blood almost froze in his veins noticing a familiar little belt around his waist: that was one of Mipha’s piece of jewelry, the kind of things only her fiance would be allowed to wear.   
  
And he knew his sister had no intention of marrying the other shark…

“I see you assumed the role of regent in our absence- I wasn’t informed my sister found herself a partner.”   
  
The other frowned, perfectly knowing there was no point in lying when the prince was probably going to visit the queen herself very soon.   
  
“You see, my prince, in absence of a leader and with the worry of losing both you and your sister, we-”   
  
“You took place as regent…” He felt so angry, so betrayed, but it made sense. Olom had to be one of _ them _ and if he was about to take over the throne… it meant most of the council agreed to promise his sister to him. Sidon was right, the whole monarchy system had to be abolished. “Well, I thank you for your service, champion, but I am now back and-” He raised his voice again “I am in perfect health, so I will take over my sister’s duties until her rightful return. The queen will stand again between us, I know so much.”   
  
Without other words, Sidon only offered his hand forward, palm facing up, and waited. 

“Prince Sidon-”   
  
“You know exactly what I want, Olom.”

He could now see the slight twitches of irritation in the other man’s tail and how Olom’s pupils were now dangerous vertical slits as he took off Mipha’s chain and placed it on Sidon’s hand.   
  
“My prince…”   
  
“Put on your usual armor, Champion, and make sure you’re in the correct seat when the council will begin.” Sidon turned offering the Hylian army and the rest of his group a nod, they could go for now. And, since he still had some time before the meeting with the elders…   
  
“Bring me to the queen’s chambers.”

\- - -

Sidon hated every second he spent walking in the hallways that lead to Mipha’s quarters. He was on his own, Laruta and Tevi were waiting with the rest of the group for their own safety, and… he felt threatened all the time.   
  
He wasn’t being escorted by just one soldier or two, the whole council decided to follow him with their guards and only a loud ‘shut up’ managed to stop their attempts to distract him. only Viri didn’t seem to give up at first, but when he reached Mipha’s door everyone was just… behind him.   
  
The Zora took a deep breath before knocking on the door and, after a moment of silence, Mipha’s voice could be heard.   
  
“I said not to disturb me.”   
  
She sounded weak, yet she retained the aura of regality that he got to see the day of the wedding.   
  
“Sister? It’s me…” He dared, his tone suddenly softer.   
  
There was some shuffling inside and the door clicked open. Sidon turned in the council’s direction, offered half a bow and entered inside.   
  
“Sidon, you’re here!”

Greeting him, as soon as they were alone, were his sister’s arms around his waist. Goddess, had she always been so small? Her knees were shaking and the shark was quick to scoop her up between her arms, she didn’t need to strain herself.

“You’re here…”   
  
That voice. He immediately raised his head to look in the room, his gaze immediately landing on the bed where a familiar bundle of blankets was nested. Link was still alive, but while he wanted to be happy about it… the Hylian looked like a pale ghost.   
  
“Hello, handsome…” he found himself saying, taking his sister to the bed. With his surprise there wasn’t just Revali in the room with them, but also Muzu. Well, questions could wait, right?   
  
“How are you two? I feared the worst when they told me you were sick, sister.”   
  
“I’ll survive, mostly thanks to your wife.”   
  
Link smiled, lifting his hand up for Mipha to slap in a weak high-five.   
  
“They thought they could frame me using poisons, can you believe it? Ah.”   
“But we knew you would come, brother.”   
  
“To think you couldn’t find your own tail when I first met you.”   
  
“Ah…” The prince sat on the mattress, covering his sister as well. The other two men were sitting at a table watching in their direction, not interested in interrupting the little family reunion. “Well, as you probably know… I had a good teacher. Goddess, Link, you look even worse.”   
  
“That’s what dying does to you, kid.”   
  
“No, you’re not… Gan went to the desert, he’ll bring you Molduga guts and you’ll get to annoy me for years to come.” he reached forward, caressing the sunken cheeks of the other man. Gan wasn’t going to make it in time, Link had so little time left… but he wasn’t going to give up until it was over.   
  
“I… let’s have hope, mh? But now our priority is getting things done.”   
  
“I know.” he replied with a nod. “I can tell Olom tried to take over already, probably to create some scandal by having you die and framing the Rito for another betrayal.”   
  
“How did you even manage to come here?”   
  
“I…” The shark paused, scratching his cheek and looking down in Mipha’s direction. “Honestly? I’m not sure. Cadence took care of all the side planning to make sure no one would notice me before it was too late to stop our march.”   
  
“That’s my girl.” was link’s weak comment.   
  
“Right… listen, in a few hours I’ll meet the council, I will need a full explanation of all things that happened in my absence.” he scratched the bridge under his crest “But before that… it’s a pleasure to meet you again Champion Revali, I’m glad to see you and Link managed to reach your destination, I’m only sorry further problems arise.” 

Revali only replied with an annoyed huff. How could someone so… annoying be the leader of the Rito army? Oh, well… warriors were chosen for their skills, not how nice they were.

“And you… I assume you took care of them as well.” He offered Muzu a small smile. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but… I’m happy to see you, uncle.”   
  
No one reacted to that last sentence, even if he could tell the man was touched by it. So Mipha already knew, huh? Why didn't it surprise him?   
  
“Enough chitchats…” the centenar’s stern voice brought his attention back to the weak Hylian. “We need to work.”    
  
Even if Link didn’t say ‘as long as I have energy’, everyone heard it. Or, well, at least Sidon did.    
  
“Of course.” But before that he wanted to be selfish for a moment. After all the council wasn’t going to begin without him and Olom had just been stripped of his own new title to be just one of the many men present at the meeting. “Before we begin, though… one word in private if we may.”    
  
He didn’t even wait for Link to reply, he scooped him up between his arms, his long blonde wig falling to the ground with the movement. His sister nodded, rolling on the bed, and the Zora moved with his grumpy companion to the nearby study.   
  
“Red, whatever it is, it can wait.”   
  
“No, we already waited long enough, I want to discuss our feelings  _ now _ .”

He felt the centenar’s whole body stiffen and when he replied his voice was cracking. Too exhausted even to keep up his usual mask, huh?   
  
“There’s nothing to discuss, I-”   
  
“What were you about to tell me before leaving Rito village?”   
  
“I… I don’t honestly remember.”   
  
“And what are you feeling now?”   
  
“Honestly? Frustration, you’re wasting precious time over bullshit like this.”   
  
“Link.”   
  
“Red, I’m serious, I don’t know how long I have and we need you to be ready for-”   
  
“Cowpea of Lon Lon, I love you. Do you love  _ me _ ?”

Silence followed for a moment, then the Hylian placed one hand against Sidon’s chin. Shit, he was shaking like a leaf, even such a simple movement required so much effort. When his sister got poisoned, he probably had to instruct the others on what to do.   
  
“I… we will have this discussion once this shit is over, Red.”   
  
“That’s not a yes, nor a no.”   
  
“That’s my reply, though. Put an end to this war and I will give you my answer.”   
  
That was a yes, Sidon knew the centenar well enough. The prince’s heart started racing and he was grateful the other was in a cocoon of wool because he could see the little pest making fun of him for that.   
  
“We both know you may not see the end of this war.”   
  
“Then take it as a goddamn motivation to do things fast, kid.”

Fuck Cowpea and his stupid sense of honor. Yes, it made him want to close things as soon as possible, but both knew it wasn’t going to be over in a day, not even with the signed treaty: they had traitors all over the Domain and an enemy army ready to strike.   
  
“Okay, what’s the plan?”   
  
“I… listen, you’re on your own in the council, okay?”   
  
“Mhm…”   
  
“You need to convince them to move their troops as one with the other tribes. Shut down Ruta, let the waters drain, we need the Rito as messengers-”   
  
“About that… their city is under attack.”   
  
Link’s eyes widened and the Hylian bit his lips. He clearly didn’t consider that as a possibility and that was enough for Sidon to understand how bad his situation was.   
  
“We have Teba and Revali, we can still use them to coordinate troops. I have... there’s a map in Mipha’s room, I prepared a good list of strategic positions we need to claim. Mountains and beaches.”   
  
“Beaches?”   
  
“The one from the sea, kid, whatever Viri meant… They may hide inside pools of tar, yet we can expect part of their forces coming from that direction as well.”   
  
“Link, do you realize how much you’re asking us to cover?”   
  
The other let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. “It’s less than you think if we play our cards correctly. Akkala is covered, there are enough guardians to stop any assault so the Lanayru sea should give us no problems. The only point of access is the bay, but you have your palace there. Add some troops over Brynna Plain and we’re protected. Necluda sea is the most exposed, yet we have steep cliffs all over the place and we can use both Hateno and Lurelin as checking points. We need to use natural hills and mountains to our advantage.”   
  
“For a moment I worried you had no plan.”   
  
“I try my best, kiddo… now-”   
  
“I will…” Sidon sighed, well aware that there was no way to make Link change the topic, not now. “I get it, I’ll study the map with you and sister before heading to the council room. Just one more thing before we return to the others.”   
  
“Mh?”   
  
“Can I have one last kiss?”   
  
He felt Link stiffen between his arms, then the centenar sighed before passing one of his arms around Sidon’s neck and pulling him closer, pressing his smooth forehead against the thin membrane under the prince’s crest. So he did know how Zora kissed, huh? A small smile appeared on Sidon’s lips, even if he wondered how much Link actually remembered of their days under Gut Check Rock.

“I-”   
  
“You got it, kid. Now let’s head back, there’s a lot to discuss.”   
  
“Yes boss.”

  
  
\- - -    
  


They spent little time discussing personal matters before the council, yet Sidon managed to learn how much Revali craved  _ real food  _ and that Muzu managed to sneak in on the same carriage Link was in by pure coincidence. 

Still, everyone agreed that discussing their next move was more important than exchanging details about their personal lives and Sidon took notes and found himself repeating over and over all the instructions Link gave him.

He could do it. Now there was going to be a formal council, then he was going to program one that included the leaders of the other tribes as well and-   
  
“What?”   
  
Stepping in the council room, the prince immediately noticed something was wrong. Less than half of the men were actually present and the faces Sidon was expecting to see the most, Viri and Olom, were definitely absent.    
  
The elders in the room were apparently as confused as he was. Wasn’t he clear enough about when they were supposed to meet? He didn’t like that at all, a sudden sense of dread overcame him.   
  
“Is there anything I should know?” He asked to the presents, only to see them exchange confused glances with each other.   
  
“We don’t know, prince Sidon. We gathered here before your arrival as usual but we don’t know why the others aren’t already-”   
  
The Zora who was talking was unceremoniously interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open and a woman draped in silks rushed in. Oh, goddess, that was one of Viri’s concubines, one of Link’s training archers. What was her name again? Lomura? Lomara? It didn’t matter, as soon as two guards arrived to drag her away, he stopped them. 

“Yes, my dear?” He asked, already worried about her potential words.   
  
“My lord, you need to… we need to…”   
  
“Breathe, dear, you’re between friends.”   
  
“My lord, you need to mobilitate all your loyal troops, we’re, they’re… Lord Viri and his associates are about to start a revolt. I was hiding in the room and he didn’t get to drag me away with all the other girls or, as he called us, his precious possessions… I needed to warn you.”   
  
Sidon took a deep breath. A… revolt? Considering Olom had his own men everywhere, that was terrible news. He knew the Hylians had weapons in their barracks and if someone could defend the foreign leaders it was them but…   
  
“What else do you know?”   
  
“Very little, my lord, but we must defend the palace and-”   
  
And the traitors knew perfectly when to strike. With the council gathered, Sidon and the few old men present heard sudden screams rising from the city, mostly coming from the markets.    
  
“No… no no no…” Sidon rushed to the windows, his heart pounding in his chest. The enemy was inside the walls and after the Great Bridge, it was in their own homes and probably in the palace itself. Why didn’t they attack the council directly? Because Bazz and his troops were in charge of the inner defenses, of course, if he could trust a group of men it was that one.    
  
Fuck. This. Sidon straightened his back, well aware that whatever was happening Zelda and the others could take care of themselves, no one was stubborn as the Hylians… and that only left him with one worry.   
  
“Bazz, send three of your most trusted men to Mipha’s room, we’ll need help escorting two ill people outside. Elders, you will follow the rest of the guards to a safe point. The inner rooms my father was in have canals for the drainage of water, if necessary I’ll need you to jump in them and follow the waters. After that, proceed South and try to reach either Hateno or Lurelin, the Hylians are our biggest resource right now.”   
  
The captain of the guards nodded, calling some names Sidon couldn’t recognize. Oh, well, if Bazz trusted them, then the prince could only put his faith in them as well.   
  
“My prince, what about you?”   
  
Sidon’s tail lowered. His bow was at the gate with the rest of the weapons, so he couldn’t count on that, but he trained in so many ways he could consider himself a jack of all trades at this point. He knew exactly where he wanted to be.   
  
The prince stepped further, grabbing Bazz and another guard’s trident, weighting them both. They were shorter than his practice lances, but they were going to suffice offering him protection from both sides. He wasn’t going to run away, he did that too many times and after being lied to for most of his life… he needed to offer certain elders a special thank you.   
  
“Me?” He found himself almost hissing the next words. “I am going to join the battle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -inhales-  
I don't want to write the next chapter, I don't want to, I don't know how to write it. SOMEBODY HELP ME.


End file.
